


Levelaufstiege und noch mehr Wasser (Juni 2019)

by Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt



Series: Davenzi Plays [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 125,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt/pseuds/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt
Summary: Davenzi Rollenspiel Teil 3 - Es wird langsam Sommer und wärmer und Matteo und David genießen ihre Zweisamkeit. Außerdem lernt David den Freundeskreis besser kennen und somit auch, dass er nicht mehr allein ist.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: Davenzi Plays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818754
Kudos: 11





	1. 02.06.2019 (1) - 33 Grad

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Rollenspiel-Geschichte von uns beiden (Katrin und Pauline, bei tumblr: [ riddikulus](https://riddikulus.tumblr.com/) und [ shakshuka-grandpasweaters](https://shakshuka-grandpasweaters.tumblr.com/) )  
> Ihr findet all unsre Plays auch auf tumblr ( [ unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt](https://unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt.tumblr.com/) )  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Es wird Kapitel geben, die sich mit dem Thema transgender sein mehr auseinandersetzen (bürokratisch, emotional, medizinisch,…). Wir beide sind nicht trans. Wir haben uns mit dem Thema beschäftigt, vor allem Katrin (riddikulus), die ja David spielt, und uns so gut es geht eingelesen und recherchiert. Natürlich wissen wir, dass das nicht annähernd daran reicht, die Erfahrungen selber gemacht zu haben.  
> Wir denken und hoffen aber, dass wir es insoweit geschafft haben uns zu informieren, dass wir zumindest was die bürokratischen und medizinischen Sachen angeht faktisch richtig sind.  
> Was die emotionale Seite angeht, haben wir uns so gut es geht in David hineinversetzt und uns überlegt, was wir denken, was er für ein Typ ist. Wie dysphorisch ist er? Wie geht er damit um? Wie gewissenhaft ist er? Usw…  
> Wenn ihr Themen habt, über die ihr nicht lesen wollt, lasst es uns bitte wissen, dann werden wir das vor dem entsprechenden Kapitel kennzeichnen.
> 
> Ansonsten gilt, was immer gilt: Bitte gebt uns Feedback. Sagt uns was euch gefallen hat und was euch nicht gefallen hat.

**Sonntag, 15:38 Uhr**

David:  
*haben lange geschlafen und dann noch ziemlich lange im Bett gegammelt*  
*gegen Mittag zog dann aber die Sonne weiter, so dass sie direkt in Matteos Zimmer knallte und es im Bett einfach zu warm wurde*  
*haben also beschlossen aufzustehen, waren duschen, haben sich angezogen und eine zeitlang im Wohnzimmer gegammelt, was allerdings durch die Vormittagssonne auch ziemlich aufgeheizt war*  
*wünschte sich mal wieder, er hätte seine OP schon hinter sich, so dass er einfach mit Matteo zum See hätte fahren und sich dort abkühlen können*  
*schielt jetzt zu Matteo rüber, der neben ihm auf der Couch hängt und brummt träge*  
Weißt du, was am schlimmsten an der Hitze ist?!  
*wartet gar nicht erst auf die Antwort, sondern meint direkt*  
Körperkontakt ist nur im Wasser möglich… oder im Kühlschrank…

Matteo:  
*schaut träge zu David, als er ihn fragt was am schlimmsten ist*  
*grinst dann breit bei seiner Antwort*  
Stimmt…. ich kann dich aber auch mit minimal Körperkontakt küssen…  
*rollt sich etwas rum, stützt sich auf seine Hände auf und beugt sich über David ohne ihn zu berühren*  
*gibt ihm dann einen Kuss und lässt sich wieder zurückfallen*  
*seufzt laut*  
Das war anstrengend… wir können doch nicht alle 10 Minuten duschen gehen… oder den Kopf in den Kühlschrank stecken….

David:  
*schaut Matteo grinsend und erwartungsvoll an bei seiner Ankündigung*  
*schließt kurz die Augen und kann nur auf Grund der Hitze dem Drang widerstehen, ihn an sich zu ziehen*  
*brummt unzufrieden, als er sich wieder zurückfallen lässt*  
Mehr!  
*lacht dann laut, als Matteo meint, dass es anstrengend war und schüttelt den Kopf über seine Vorschläge*  
Neeee… ist auch alles viel zu anstrengend….  
*seufzt leise und beugt sich vor, um nach seinem Glas zu greifen und einen Schluck zu trinken*  
Schwimmen wär nice - aber das geht bei mir wohl erst nächsten Sommer… nach der OP… es gibt zwar Binder für’s Wasser, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sich das jetzt noch lohnt, einen anzuschaffen - es sei denn das mit Portugal wird tatsächlich was…  
*lehnt sich wieder zurück*  
Aber so’n Fußbad würde mir für den Anfang reichen… habt ihr nicht irgendwo n altes Planschbecken oder so, was wir bei dir auf den Balkon stellen können?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei seiner Forderung nach mehr*  
Später…  
*nickt dann leicht*  
Ja, wer weiß… ich mein, wegfahren wär schon geil… aber mit den Jungs was zu organisieren, is immer so n Ding…  
*schaut ihn dann begeistert an*  
Voll die gute Idee! Ich hab keins aber ich hab ne Idee wer eins haben könnte…. HAAAAANS?  
*schaut dann entschuldigend zu David*  
Ich steh erst auf wenns sich lohnt…  
*sieht dann Hans aus seinem Zimmer kommen*  
Hans, hast du zufällig n altes Planschbecken, dass du uns leihen könntest? Für die Füße? Auffem Balkon?

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern zum Thema Organisation*  
Vielleicht sollten wir es dann einfach mal in die Hand nehmen?  
*hätte schon Lust, mal aus Berlin raus zu kommen*  
*schaut erst verwundert, dann amüsiert, als Matteo so brüllt*  
*schaut zwischen Hans und Matteo hin und her und beobachtet, wie sich Hans mit dem Zeigefinger gegen’s Kinn tippt und vorgibt nachzudenken: “Hmmm… und wenn ich eins hätte und wenn ich so gütig wäre, es euch zu leihen, was würde - rein theoretisch - für mich dabei rausspringen?!”  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Eine halbe Stunde Fußbad bei Matteo auf dem Balkon?  
*schaut fragend zu Matteo und hofft, dass es okay war, Hans einzuladen*  
*hört dann auch schon Hans: “Sagen wir ne Stunde und das Ding gehört für heute abend euch!”*  
*sieht, wie er sich theatralisch umdreht - wahrscheinlich um das Planschbecken zu holen - und im Weggehen noch verkündet: “Und ich such die Musik aus! Ihr kümmert euch um die Getränke!”*

Matteo:  
*lacht bei David’s Vorschlag und greift sich theatralisch an die Brust*  
Und ich dachte, du kennst mich und meine Faulheit….  
*grinst dann aber und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ja, vielleicht können wir das wirklich machen…  
*nickt zu David’s Vorschlag*  
Aber nur wenns groß genug ist für drei Paar Füße  
*nickt dann bei seinem Gegenvorschlag*  
*lacht, als Hans im Gehen natürlich noch zwei Forderungen hinterher schmeißt*  
*ruft ihm hinterher*  
Dann machst du aber Wasser rein!  
*richtet sich langsam auf*  
Dann hol ich mal Getränke….

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo nochmal seine Faulheit erwähnt*  
*denkt sich, dass er auch alleine was organisieren könnte, wenn die Jungs nicht in die Pötte kommen*  
*würde aber wahrscheinlich ungerne für alle fünf organisieren, weil er die anderen einfach nicht gut genug kennt, um zu wissen, wie sie sich nen Urlaub vorstellen und mit Matteo leichter Rücksprache zu halten ist*  
*nimmt sich vor, das Thema nochmal in Ruhe anzusprechen und beobachtet lieber die Verhandlungen zwischen Matteo und Hans*  
*erhebt sich ebenfalls, als Matteo es tut und meint*  
Und ich organisier mal n dritten Stuhl für den Balkon und schaff den Tisch zur Seite…  
*merkt, dass aufstehen bei der Hitze eigentlich schon zu viel Bewegung ist und freut sich auf das Fußbad*  
*greift spontan nach Matteos Hand, als dieser in die Küche verschwinden will und zieht ihn schwungvoll an sich*  
*drückt ihn feste an sich und grinst*  
Jetzt gibt’s ja gleich Abkühlung - da können wir kurz Körperkontakt wagen*  
*streicht ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und küsst ihn kurz*  
*merkt dann, dass es tatsächlich ziemlich warm ist und lässt ihn wieder los*  
Okay, das reicht!  
*findet trotzdem, dass es das Schwitzen wert war*

Matteo:  
*grinst als David ihn zu sich zieht*  
*küsst ihn sehr gerne zurück und legt eine Hand in seinen Nacken*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf, als er sagt, dass es reicht*  
Noch nicht…  
*lässt ihn noch nicht gehn und küsst ihn nochmal*  
Okay, jetzt…  
*lässt ihn los und verschwindet dann mit einem Grinsen in der Küche*  
*15 Minuten später haben sie alles organisiert, Planschbecken ist aufgebaut, Getränke stehen auf dem Tisch, der nun aber in Matteo’s Zimmer neben der Balkontür steht*  
*sie sitzen alle schon auf den Stühlen mit den Füßen im Wasser während Hans durch seine Playlist auf dem Handy guckt*  
Das kann doch nich so schwer sein, Hans…. mach einfach irgendein Lied an….

David:  
*sitzt 15 Minuten später neben Matteo auf dem Balkon, gegenüber von Hans und lässt die nackten Füße ins Planschbecken baumeln*  
*findet es gerade ziemlich herrlich erfrischend und entspannend und lächelt nur träge amüsiert darüber, dass Hans sich für keine Musik entscheiden kann*  
*hört ihn Matteo antworten: “Ja, aber es soll euch ja auch gefallen!”*  
*grinst und meint*  
Ich fürchte, das wird schwer....  
*sieht, wie Hans den Kopf schüttelt: “Nein, warte, ich hab gleich was…”*  
*lacht leise und schließt kurz entspannt die Augen*  
*hört Hans schließlich zufrieden sagen: “Okay, ich hab’s!” und verzieht skeptisch das Gesicht, als er die ersten Klänge von Aviciis “Adiccted to you” erklingen hört*  
*lacht leise und gequält und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*hat aber nicht vor, sich zu beschweren, da das wahrscheinlich in eine Musikdiskussion ausarten würde, die ihm heute einfach zu anstrengend ist*  
*linst neugierig zu Matteo rüber, ob er auf Diskussion aus ist oder es einfach still erträgt*

Matteo:  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und wartet auf Hans’ Auswahl*  
*hört dann das Lied und stöhnt*  
*sieht, dass David auch nicht gerade begeistert scheint und schaut zu Hans*  
Ernsthaft? Warum genau dachtest du /das/ würde uns gefallen?  
*sieht Hans lachen und sagen: Na, ihr seid doch auch süchtig, oder?”  
Süchtig? Nach was? Dir?  
*lacht*  
*Hans lacht auch*  
Das sowieso… Aber nein, nacheinander….  
*Matteo grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Das Lied ist trotzdem… naja  
*Hans grinst ihn an und Matteo weiß sofort, dass er das bereuen wird*  
*hört dann auch schon Hans sagen: “Naja, wir können auch gern zum 400. Mal “Take me to church” hören”*  
*Matteo schüttelt den Kopf und wirft ihm einen “du Verräter” Blick zu*

David:  
*setzt sich aufrechter hin, lacht bei Hans Schlussfolgerung und zuckt in Richtung Matteo mit den Schultern*  
Na, wo er Recht hat…  
*nickt aber zu Matteos Worten, dass das Lied trotzdem… naja… ist und will sich gerade wieder zurücklehnen, um die Diskussion entspannt weiter zu verfolgen, als er Hans’ Kommentar hört*  
*spürt, wie sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer macht, lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern Richtung Hans*  
Hätte ich nichts gegen…  
*wirft Matteo einen liebevollen Blick zu und stupst kurz mit dem Fuß gegen seinen*

Matteo:  
*schaut etwas verlegen zu David und zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
*hört Hans lachen: “Ne ne, dann werden eure Herzchenaugen ja nur noch größer…. ich lass die Playlist jetzt einfach laufen…”*  
*lacht leicht und greift sich sein Glas*  
Meinetwegen….  
*hört dann was in seinem Zimmer und dreht sich um und sieht Linn*  
Hey… willst du auch Abkühlung? Wenn du dir n Stuhl holst, können wir noch rutschen….

David:  
*seufzt ergeben, als Hans meint, dass er die Playlist laufen lässt und wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr um gegebenenfalls in einer Stunde Einspruch erheben zu können, sollte die Musik noch schlimmer werden*  
*schaut dann auf, als Matteo Linn begrüßt und lächelt leicht*  
*nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass sie rutschen können, wobei das wohl eher auf Hans zutrifft, da die eine Seite vom Balkon von ihm und Matteo besetzt ist*  
*beobachtet Linn, die zunächst nicht antwortet, sondern sie alle drei anstarrt und bekommt aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie Hans schon mal ein Stück zur Seite rückt*  
*hört Linn dann auf einmal verkünden: “Ich hab Eis gekauft! Zitroneneis!”*  
*sie scheint weiter zu überlegen und David denkt sich, dass es für das Zusammenleben in der WG spricht, dass weder Matteo, noch Hans sie unterbrechen, weil sie anscheinend genau wissen, dass da noch was kommt*  
*und tatsächlich sagt sie nach einiger Zeit: “Ihr könnt auch eins haben!”*  
*sieht, wie Hans strahlt und sofort aufspringt: “Gerne, mein kleines Chamäleon! Ich besorg dir einen Stuhl und du besorgst uns ein Eis!”*  
*sieht sie nicken und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwinden*  
*hilft Hans nach einiger Zeit, den Stuhl für Linn über’s Planschbecken zu heben und neben seinem zu platzieren, womit der Balkon nun tatsächlich ziemlich voll ist*  
*grinst leicht*  
Okay, wir merken uns: Fußbadpartys nie mit mehr als 4 Leuten planen…

Matteo:  
*grinst, als Linn verkündet, dass sie Eis gekauft und weiß tatsächlich, dass man nur ein bisschen warten muss, bis sie mit der Sprache rausrückt*  
*mag Linn irgendwie und findet ihre Gegenwart und Eigenarten nie blöd, sondern eher entspannend*  
*freut sich tatsächlich, als sie 5 Minuten später alle vier Platz gefunden haben und ein Eis lutschen*  
*lacht dann bei Davids Worten*  
Jap… ein Glück ist Mia unterwegs, sonst wär es echt sehr eng geworden….  
*sieht wie Linn David mustert und hat das schon ein paar mal beobachtet*  
*würde manchmal schon ganz gerne wissen, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht*  
*versucht es einfach mal mit einer Frage*  
Alles okay, Linn?

David:  
*nimmt freudig das Eis von Linn entgegen und lächelt sie an*  
Danke!  
*packt es aus und lutscht zufrieden dran*  
*fühlt sich mal wieder ein bisschen von Linn beobachtet, aber ist das inzwischen fast gewöhnt und lässt sich dadurch nicht mehr großartig verunsichern*  
*lächelt ab und zu in ihre Richtung und schaut ansonsten entspannt in die Ferne*  
*schaut dann zu ihr, als er Matteos Frage hört und sieht sie kurz versteinern, so als wäre sie bei einem Gedanken ertappt worden, dann aber wieder entspannen und nicken*  
*denkt, dass das die Antwort war, hört dann aber nach ein paar Sekunden Linn sagen: “Ich frage mich, ob David hier einziehen wird. Das wäre problematisch, weil wir eigentlich ein Zimmer zu wenig haben. Er könnte bei dir schlafen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du das willst. Vielleicht ziehst du auch zu David, aber ich will nicht, dass du ausziehst, weil ich dich und David dann nicht mehr sehen würde.”*  
*ist ziemlich erstaunt über so viel Text von Linn und fragt sich, warum sie sich über sowas Gedanken macht*  
*schaut kurz prüfend zu Matteo, ob er was antworten will, denn er selbst ist gerade dezent überfordert, was er sagen soll*

Matteo:  
*lächelt verständnisvoll bei Linn’s Nicken und denkt sich genau wie David, dass das die Antwort war*  
*ist dann aber richtig erstaunt, als sie redet und dann auch noch so viel und so nett*  
*sieht, wie Hans sie stolz anlächelt*  
Also, es ist nicht geplant, dass irgendjemand zu irgendwem zieht, Linn. Ich will hier zumindest nicht ausziehen… und soweit ich weiß, will David auch mit seiner Schwester zusammen wohnen bleiben… also keine Angst, Linn, es sind keine Veränderungen geplant, und du siehst uns beide weiterhin. Ist das okay?  
*sieht, wie Linn etwas überlegt und schließlich nickt: “Okay, ist gut. Aber wenn sich was ändert, sagst du's mir? Leute vergessen mich manchmal.”*  
*hat auf einmal das merkwürdige Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen*  
*schenkt ihr aber stattdessen ein warmes Lächeln*  
Klar, ich versprech’s dir!

David:  
*nickt bestätigend bei Matteos Worten, weil er merkt, dass Linn auch ihn fragend anblickt*  
*muss dann lächeln, als sie sich nochmal extra absichert, Bescheid zu bekommen, wenn sich etwas ändert, wird allerdings wieder ernst, als sie meint, dass Leute sie manchmal vergessen*  
*stellt mit einem mal fest, dass Linn ihn ein bisschen an Luna aus Harry Potter erinnert - ähnlich direkt, aber viel unsicherer*  
*nimmt sich vor, nochmal nachzuschlagen, wie Harry und seine Freunde auf Luna reagiert haben, um sich da eventuell was abschauen zu können; wäre nämlich tatsächlich manchmal gerne ein wenig sicherer im Umgang mit Linn*  
*beschließt dann, das Thema zu wechseln, nachdem eine Weile niemand mehr was gesagt hat und alle ihr Eis aufgegessen haben*  
*schaut fragend zu Linn und Hans*  
Habt ihr irgendwas für den Sommer geplant? Wegfahren oder so?

Matteo:  
*schaut von David zu Hans und Linn*  
*Linn schüttelt nur den Kopf, aber Hans nickt begeistert: “Also Andi hatte vorgeschlagen, wir machen eine CSD Fahrt und klappern alle Städte ab, und dann Ende Juli natürlich CSD hier in Berlin!”*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht bei Andis Namen, aber ist sonst eher teilnahmslos*  
*hofft, dass Hans sie nicht einlädt, aber natürlich wendet sich dieser in dem Moment an David: “Da kommt ihr doch mit, oder? Ach ja, und es wär ganz cool, wenn ihr dann vielleicht bei dir pennen könnt, dann wirds hier bestimmt voll!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Es pennt kein Fremder in meinem Bett, Hans, und auf den CSD komm ich auch nicht mit.  
*sieht wie Hans leicht beleidigt drein schaut: “Ach, komm schon, so ein bisschen Pride würde dir auch ganz gut tun!”*  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
Ne… sorry, aber das is echt nicht meins….

David:  
*sieht, dass Linn den Kopf schüttelt und würde gern fragen, ob sie denn hier für den Sommer in Berlin was geplant hat, hört aber dann erstmal Hans zu*  
*nickt höflich, verzieht aber dann unsicher das Gesicht bei seiner Frage*  
Ähm… also meins ist das jetzt nicht so. Wir können gerne bei mir übernachten, wenn der CSD ist, aber mitkommen…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und schaut fragend zu Matteo*  
*würde mitkommen, wenn Matteo gehen will und es ihm wichtig wäre, dass er mitkommt, schätzt ihn aber auch eher nicht so ein und bekommt keine 10 Sekunden später die Bestätigung*  
*muss leicht grinsen, als Hans meint, dass Matteo ein bisschen Pride ganz gut tun würde und greift nach Matteos Hand*  
Lass gut sein, Hans. Matteo und ich feiern unser eigenes Pride-Gefühl - das muss reichen.  
*sieht, wie Hans das Gesicht verzieht: “Ihr zwei habt euch echt gesucht und gefunden! Aber irgendwann schlepp ich euch dahin! Und wenn ich euch vorher abfüllen muss oder so…!”*  
*sieht, wie er sich wieder an Matteo wendet: “Aber nochmal zu deinem Bett! Was hältst du denn davon, wenn /ich/ und Andi in deinem Bett schlafen?! Wir sind ja keine Fremden! Und ich verspreche, dass ich hinterher dein Bett frisch beziehe! - Und staubsauge! - Und staubwische!”*

Matteo:  
*muss grinsen als David auch sagt, dass CSD nicht so seins ist*  
*drückt seine Hand und nickt dann heftig zu seiner Aussage*  
Ganz genau!  
*lehnt sich rüber und drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf*  
Das muss reichen!  
*lehnt sich wieder zurück und lässt Davids Hand erst wieder los, als es zu schwitzig wird*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf, als Hans meint, er würde sie da schon hin schleppen*  
*verzieht wieder das Gesicht bei der Erwähnung von Andi*  
*sagt ein bisschen heftiger als geplant*  
Andi kommt auch nicht in mein Bett!  
*merkt das dann aber und rudert schnell zurück*  
Also, okay, meinetwegen, du kannst dann halt da pennen, aber nur wenn du tatsächlich frisch beziehst, staubsaugst, staubwischt, Fenster putzt…..

David:  
*fragt sich kurz, wer dieser Andi ist und warum Matteo ihn nicht in seinem Bett haben will, verfolgt dann aber grinsend die Verhandlungen zwischen Matteo und Hans*  
*hört wie Hans sagt: “Stop, okay. Inclusive Fenster putzen! Aber das war’s dann auch! Deal!”*  
*sieht Hans zufrieden grinsen und schaut dann zu Linn, die das ganze recht teilnahmslos verfolgt hat*  
*fragt sie lächelnd*  
Und was ist mit dir? Feierst du auch mit CSD, flüchtest du vor Hans und seinen Freunden oder erträgst du den Afterglow von ihnen?  
*sieht, wie sie ihn anblickt und zu überlegen scheint*  
*bekommt dann nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf seine Frage, sondern stattdessen: “Ich versteh nicht, warum Matteo und du nicht zu CSD geht. Ich dachte, wenn man schwul ist, macht man das so…”*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und überlegt kurz, was er antworten soll*  
*sagt schließlich vorsichtig*  
Ich glaube nicht, dass jeder Schwule automatisch zum CSD geht. Was mich betrifft, so ist das einfach nicht mein Ding, glaub ich. Ich feier gern mit Freunden, aber ungerne mit Fremden. Das ist mir alles zu nah und unpersönlich… ich würde mich da einfach nicht wohl fühlen.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und erwartet fast eine neue Diskussion mit Hans*  
*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass von ihm nichts kommt und er stattdessen seinen Arm um Linn legt und zu ihr sagt: “So schlimm ist es nicht! Ich würd dich mitnehmen, wenn du mitkommen willst! Und ich würd auch auf dich aufpassen!”*

Matteo:  
*ist erleichtert, dass keiner nachfragt was Andi angeht*  
*nickt deswegen auch nur schnell zu Hans Deal*  
*hört dann Linn und David zu*  
*nickt zu allem was David sagt, weil er das genauso sieht*  
*ergänzt dann aber noch*  
Du stehst doch auch nicht auf Alice Schwarzer, nur weil du ne Frau bist, oder?  
*hört dann Hans’ Vorschlag und muss fast lachen*  
*ist deswegen nicht erstaunt, als Linn den Kopf schüttelt: “Nein, danke. Ich mag Fremde auch nicht.”*  
*grinst ihr zu*  
Linn versteht uns!

David:  
*muss grinsen, als Linn sagt, dass sie keine Fremden mag und nickt bei Matteos Worten*  
*sagt zu Linn*  
Ich würde dir ja für diesen Tag bei uns Asyl anbieten, damit du die ganzen Fremden hier nicht ertragen musst. Die Couch im Wohnzimmer wäre jedenfalls frei. Aber meine Schwester wird wahrscheinlich da sein und die ist ja auch noch fremd… aber sehr nett. Du kannst es dir ja überlegen…  
*sieht Linn nicken: “Das ist nett von dir. Mich läd selten jemand zu sich ein.”*  
*sieht, wie sie überlegt und schließlich sagt: “Deine Schwester wäre nur eine Fremde. hier wären mehrere. Aber hier hätte ich mein eigenes Zimmer. Aber wenn ich ins Bad oder in die Küche will, müsste ich ihnen begegnen.”*  
*beobachtet, wie sie das Gesicht verzieht und verzweifelt sagt: “Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden soll.”*  
*ist kurz erschrocken, weil er mit seinem Angebot nicht so einen Wust an Gedanken anstoßen wollte*  
*sagt beruhigend*  
Hey, es ist ja noch ein bisschen Zeit. Vielleicht lernst du meine Schwester ja bis dahin mal kennen und dann ist sie keine Fremde mehr.  
*schaut Linn unsicher an und weiß nicht, ob seine Worte jetzt richtig waren oder ob sie auch wieder irgendwas anstoßen*  
*ist erleichtert, als Linn nickt und sagt: “Ja, vielleicht. Vielleicht wäre das ganz nett.”*  
*hört dann Hans: “So, meine lieben Schmetterlinge, der Hans muss sich jetzt mal duschen und dann hat er noch ein Date - wohooo!”*  
*sieht, wie er aufsteht und meint: “Das Fußbad könnt ihr ruhig noch ne Weile stehen lassen - wer weiß, wie die nächsten Tage werden…”*

Matteo:  
*hört Linn und David zu und würde Linn so gern das irgendwie leichter machen*  
*denkt aber auch, dass das einfach ihre Art ist, sich so Gedanken über Dinge zu machen und alles abzuwägen*  
Laura wollte eh mal her kommen, wenn alle da sind, dann kannst du sie kennen lernen…  
*sieht Linn lächeln und lächelt zurück*  
*grinst zu Hans und lässt ein unenthusiastisches wohoo raus*  
Viel Erfolg!  
*nickt dann und sieht ihn verschwinden*  
Bei dem Wetter n Date… sportlich….

David:  
*sieht Hans nach und trinkt noch einen Schluck*  
*lehnt sich dann mit dem Glas in der Hand zurück und schließt kurz die Augen und hält sein Gesicht in die nun tiefer stehende Sonne*  
*fühlt sich wohl und träge und würde jetzt nicht mit Hans tauschen wollen und nochmal raus müssen*  
*öffnet die Augen, als er am Wassergeräusch im Becken hört, dass jemand aufgestanden ist*  
*sieht, dass es Linn ist, die nun mitten im Becken steht und kurz von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt und somit das Wasser aufwühlt*  
*sieht sie dann lächeln und hört sie sagen: “Ich geh jetzt schwimmen!”, bevor sie ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Becken steigt und in Matteos Zimmer verschwindet*  
*grinst leicht und ruft ihr noch nach*  
Viel Spaß!  
*schließt dann wieder kurz die Augen und findet, dass es inzwischen ein bisschen erträglicher geworden ist mit der Hitze - zumindest, wenn man sich nicht bewegt und mit den Füßen im Wasser*  
*fällt dann ein, dass er Matteo noch nichts von der Mail erzählt hat und dreht den Kopf in seine Richtung*  
Ich hab übrigens nächste Woche einen Termin zum Vorgespräch wegen der Mastektomie bei einem Arzt in Potsdam. Hab heute morgen die Terminbestätigung per Mail gesehen, als du duschen warst….  
*ist deswegen nicht sonderlich aufgeregt - immerhin ist es nur ein Vorgespräch und sollte ihm der Arzt nicht sympathisch sein, würde er auch noch andere Vorgespräche wahrnehmen*

Matteo:  
*grinst bei Linn’s Abgang und ruft ihr schnell ein “Viel Spaß” hinterher*  
*dreht den Kopf auch zu David, als er mit ihm spricht*  
*lächelt bei den guten Neuigkeiten*  
Ah, sehr cool… das ist doch schonmal ein guter Schritt. Wann genau ist denn der Termin? Und wo? Müssen wir weit fahren?

David:  
*wundert sich inzwischen nicht mehr wirklich, dass Matteo bezüglich allem, was die OP betrifft in der Wir-Form spricht, denkt und plant, fällt es aber dennoch auf und lächelt leicht*  
*überlegt kurz*  
Am siebten um 11 Uhr.  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Ich muss die genaue Adresse noch raussuchen und wie wir da am besten hinkommen… ich schätze aber schon, dass wir ein bis 1 eineinhalb Stunden brauchen.  
*lächelt dann leicht*  
Wenn’s nicht so warm ist wie heute, können wir danach vielleicht noch den Rest des Tages in Potsdam verbringen. Also wenn du Lust hast…

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als David lächelt und freut sich, dass er nicht widerspricht dass er mitkommt*  
*nickt*  
11 Uhr klingt aber machbar…  
*nickt wieder und grinst*  
Wenn man in Potsdam überhaupt was machen kann…. aber klar, können wir machen.  
*hört sein Handy piepsen und zieht es aus der Hosentasche*  
*sieht eine Nachricht von Jonas*  
Whatsapp Matteo/Jonas:  
Jonas:  
Luigi, Alter, ich hab n Date! Morgen! Mit Hanna! Ich fass es nicht!  
*lacht leicht und tippt schnell zurück*  
Matteo:  
Wurd ja auch mal Zeit ;) Freut mich für dich, versau’s nicht :-P”  
*schaut dann zu David*  
Jonas hat n Date mit Hanna… endlich, würd ich mal sagen….

David:  
*grinst leicht*  
Warst du überhaupt schonmal da? Potsdam ist echt schön!  
*wird dann durch das Piepen von Matteos Handy abgelenkt und wartet, bis er die Nachricht gelesen und zurückgeschrieben hat*  
*planscht währenddessen mit den Füßen ein wenig im Wasser rum*  
*schaut bei Matteos Worten auf und lächelt leicht*  
Cool!  
*grinst dann*  
Du gehst also davon aus, dass sie wieder zusammen kommen?

Matteo:  
*zuckt nur mit den Schultern zu Potsdam*  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, geh ich von aus… die sind jetzt so lange umeinander rum geschlichen… hatten beide Liebeskummer, haben sich beide mit sich selbst beschäftigt… also, es passt jetzt, glaub ich…  
*hört sein Handy wieder piepen*  
Whatsapp Matteo/Jonas:  
Jonas:  
Danke, Mann. Meinst du Kino und Essen gehen is zu cliche? Muss ich mir was anderes ausdenken?  
*lacht und schaut dann zu David*  
Ist Kino und Essen zu Cliche für n Date? Soll ich ihm vorschlagen, Koordinaten zu schicken? Wobei… so geil war /das/ Date auch nicht für dich, oder?

David:  
*hört Matteo zu, als er von Jonas und Hanna berichtet und nickt zustimmend*  
Würde mich freuen für die beiden!  
*will dann auf Matteos Frage zum Cliché antworten, als er schon die nächste stellt*  
*pffft und sagt ironisch*  
Haha…  
*hört dann die nächste Frage und seufzt*  
Also erstmal: Ich find essen nie Cliche - das gehört ja irgendwie dazu. Kino irgendwie schon. Es sei denn, Hanna steht total auf Filme. Dann geht Kino natürlich. Aber er kennt Hanna ja nun schon ein paar Jahre - das ist echt n Vorteil. Er weiß, was sie mag und kann das Date ja dann danach ausrichten…  
*nagt dann kurz an seiner Unterlippe und sagt zu ihrem Date an der Spree ein wenig leiser*  
Es war perfekt mit dir. Und es wäre wahrscheinlich noch perfekter gewesen, wenn ich nicht die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf gehabt hätte, dass ich dir endlich sagen muss, dass ich trans bin.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, weil sie es ja jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern können und planscht wieder ein bisschen mit den Füßen*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Stimmt, Essen geht immer… Moment ich antworte ihm kurz  
*tippt dann schnell*  
Whatsapp Matteo/Jonas:  
Matteo:  
Essen geht immer, Kino weiß nich, so n Filmfreak is Hanna ja jetzt nich, oder? Du weißt doch was sie mag, machs persönlicher. Du packst das schon!  
*hört dann, was David zu ihrem Date an der Spree sagt und greift nach seiner Hand*  
Hey… es war halt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt….  
*sagt mal nicht, dass er auf die andere Extremalternative, die David dann gewählt hat hätte verzichten können*  
Und eigentlich können wir dazu gar nichts sagen, weil wir ja keine Vergleichswerte haben, ne? Eigentlich könntest du mich ja auch mal ausführen und umwerben…  
*grinst, weil er das nicht wirklich ernst meint und drückt seine Hand*

David:  
*nickt, grinst und neckt ihn ein bisschen*  
Soll ich’s diktieren oder kriegst du den Wortlaut noch zusammen?  
*spritzt mit dem Fuß ein bisschen Wasser in seine Richtung*  
*spürt dann, dass Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und drückt diese leicht*  
*zuckt nochmal mit den Schultern und meint*  
Irgendwie war der doch nie… oder immer… an der Spree wäre es auch nicht mehr oder weniger richtig gewesen, als bei dir zu Hause…  
*mag aber eigentlich nicht weiter über hätte/wäre/würde sprechen, da sie das zu Genüge durch haben und jetzt eh nichts mehr ändern können und ist darum froh, dass Matteo direkt fortfährt*  
*grinst leicht bei seinen Worten und meint*  
Stimmt auch wieder…  
*lacht dann*  
Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?  
*tut zwar amüsiert, findet den Gedanken aber eigentlich gar nicht so übel*

Matteo:  
*rümpft gespielt beleidigt die Nase*  
Ich hab’s hingekriegt, danke.  
*sieht dann die Antwort von Jonas*  
Whatsapp Matteo/Jonas:  
Jonas:  
Danke, und auch danke an David ;)  
*lacht*  
Jonas sagt danke!  
*nickt dann leicht dazu, dass der Moment wohl nie richtig war, aber sagt nichts mehr dazu*  
*lacht dann und nickt übertrieben doll*  
Oh ja….  
*zuckt dann aber mit den Schultern und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ach, eigentlich haben wir ja tausend kleine Dates die ganze Zeit.

David:  
*grinst als Matteo sich in Jonas’ Namen bedankt*  
Bitte, gerne.  
*lacht noch mehr, als Matteo übertrieben doll nickt*  
Das kann ich mir vorstellen… wie hätten Sie’s denn gerne, Herr Florenzi? Cool oder romantisch oder kitschig oder… gemütlich?  
*wackelt leicht mit den Augenbrauen*  
*lächelt dann, als er die tausend kleinen Dates erwähnt und nickt*  
Stimmt! Und in der nächsten halben Stunde hätte ich gerne ein Date mit dir zum Abendessen…  
*hat inzwischen tatsächlich ein wenig Hunger, will aber eigentlich nicht, dass einer von ihnen, oder wohl eher Matteo sich bei der Hitze in die Küche stellen muss und schlägt darum vor*  
Vielleicht können wir ja was bestellen und andere für uns beim Kochen schwitzen lassen…  
*taucht beide Hände ins Wasser, um seine Handgelenke ein wenig zu kühlen und verteilt das Wasser auf den Unterarmen*  
*hofft, dass es noch ein bisschen abkühlt, ehe sie ins Bett gehen*  
*denkt darüber nach, dass die Idee mit dem Date tatsächlich nicht so schlecht ist und nimmt sich vor, sich irgendwas auszudenken*

Matteo:  
*grinst als David nachfragt*  
*weiß nicht, ob er wirklich was machen will oder ihn nur necken will*  
*steigt so oder so mit drauf ein*  
Hmmmm… alles! Cool und romantisch und gemütlich und kitschig!  
*nickt dann*  
Jaaa… bestellen klingt gut…  
*zieht sein Handy wieder aus der Hosentasche und öffnet die Lieferservice App*  
Italienisch oder Asiatisch?

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Anforderungen*  
Wenn schon, denn schon, was?  
*sieht dann, dass Matteo sein Handy hervor zieht um zu bestellen*  
Hmmm… italienisch? Ich hätte mal wieder Lust auf Spaghetti Carbonara…  
*streckt sich, während Matteo bestellt und gähnt einmal*  
*murmelt*  
Irgendwie schlaucht das Wetter…  
*sieht, dass Matteo fertig mit bestellen ist und meint dann*  
Bleibt nur die Frage: Vor oder nach dem Essen duschen? Vorteil vor dem Essen wäre: Wir müssen uns nach dem Essen nicht mehr bewegen, Nachteil wäre: Wahrscheinlich bringt uns ne warme Mahlzeit so zum schwitzen, dass wir eh nochmal duschen müssten….  
oder wir gehen einfach jetzt baden…  
*grinst und tut so, als würde er Matteo ins Planschbecken schubsen wollen*

Matteo:  
*bestellt für sie beide*  
*nickt, dass das Wetter schlaucht*  
*seufzt bei David’s Fragen*  
Boah, du stellst Fragen… ey!  
*krallt sich an David fest*  
Wenn ich gehe, gehst du mit mir unter!  
*steht auf, so dass er im Planschbecken steht und zieht David mit sich hoch*  
Ist vielleicht zu klein für uns zwei….  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss und zupft dann an seinem T shirt*  
Geh du mal duschen und werd den Binder los… ist doch eh viel zu heiß für das Ding, oder?

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo sich an ihm festkrallt und versucht trotzdem weiter, sich zum einen von ihm zu lösen und ihn zum anderen vom Stuhl ins Planschbecken zu schubsen*  
Wie romantisch wir doch wieder sind. Wir gehen zusammen unter...  
*wird dann allerdings von Matteo in den Stand gezogen und hört auf zu lachen*  
*schmunzelt jetzt nur noch, zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut ins Planschbecken runter*  
Stimmt!  
*seufzt und wird geküsst*  
*legt automatisch die Arme an Matteos Hüften*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ab 30 Grad zieh ich zumindest keinen Pulli mehr über Binder und T-Shirt…  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und meint dann versöhnlich*  
Nee, du hast Recht! Eigentlich verfluche ich das Teil schon ab 25 Grad… wird Zeit für die OP…  
*löst sich dann von ihm, um duschen zu gehen*  
*tritt ihm im Aussteigen aus dem Planschbecken noch einen Schwall Wasser gegen die Beine und verschwindet grinsend in Matteos Zimmer*  
Bis gleich…

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Immerhin!  
*wird nochmal geküsst und grinst*  
Absolut… hoffe, das wird schnell was damit du noch n bisschen Sommer davon hast…  
*lässt ihn dann los damit er duschen gehen kann*  
EY!  
*lacht dann aber und schaut ihm hinterher*  
*seufzt und steigt dann auch aus dem Planschbecken*


	2. 02.06.2019 (2) - Für mich ist alles okay, was für dich okay ist

**Sonntag, 22:21 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*ein paar Stunden später sind beide geduscht und gesättigt*  
*David hängt noch auf dem Stuhl rum und Matteo steht auf und geht zum Bett*  
*er schmeißt die Decken vom Bett und greift dann nur zwei neue Bezüge aus dem Schrank*  
Bei dem Wetter reichen doch nur die Bezüge oder?

David:  
*hat nach dem Duschen genau wie Matteo nur Shirt und Boxershort angelassen, findet aber selbst das noch ziemlich zu warm*  
*findet außerdem, dass er zu viele Haare hat, schwitzt und streicht sie sich ständig aus dem Gesicht und aus dem Nacken*  
*lächelt leicht bei Matteos Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wenn überhaupt… aber ja, auf jeden Fall besser als die dicken Decken!  
*steht vom Stuhl auf und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen*  
*streckt alle viere von sich und meint*  
So - und jetzt am besten nicht mehr bewegen!  
*fürchtet aber, dass er sich nochmal bewegen muss, damit Matteo auch noch mit aufs Bett passt*

Matteo:  
*schaut belustigt auf David runter*  
Und ich schlaf auf dem Sessel oder wie hast du dir das gedacht?  
*zieht sein T-Shirt aus und pfeffert es in eine Ecke*  
*kniet sich dann aufs Bett und versucht, David zur Seite zu schieben*

David:  
*lacht träge und schielt zum Sessel*  
Och, für eine Nacht geht das schon…  
*meint das natürlich nicht ernst und würde keine Nacht auf Matteos Nähe verzichten wollen*  
*grinst, als Matteo versucht, ihn zur Seite zu schieben und macht sich extra schwer*  
*lässt ihn eine zeitlang probieren, greift dann aber nach ihm und zieht ihn einfach auf sich*  
*ist es gerade egal, dass es ziemlich warm ist - zur Not geht er halt später nochmal duschen - aber hat den ganzen Tag weitestgehend auf Körperkontakt verzichten müssen, so dass er jetzt Nachholbedarf hat*  
*lächelt ihn an und meint:  
So passt’s doch!  
*greift dann in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn sanft zu sich runter, um ihn zu küssen*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als David ihn einfach auf sich zieht und macht sich extra schwer*  
*findet auch, dass es warm ist, aber nicht zu warm, und definitiv wert, David wieder nah zu sein*  
Passt perfekt!  
*grinst in den Kuss hinein und lässt seine Hand Davids Seite hochfahren, dann über sein Schlüsselbein und an seinen Nacken*  
*murmelt “Scheiß auf die Wärme” gegen seine Lippen*

David:  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht in den Kuss hinein und bekommt trotz der Hitze eine leichte Gänsehaut, als Matteos Hand über seine Seite wandert*  
*streicht sanft über seinen nackten Rücken und genießt die Nähe zu ihm*  
*gibt bei Matteos Worten nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und vertieft den Kuss, während er ihn an sich drückt*  
*merkt nach kurzer Zeit, dass die Nähe zu Matteo und ihre Knutscherei dafür Sorgen, dass es noch viel wärmer wird, versucht es aber zu ignorieren*

Matteo:  
*löst nach einer Weile sanft den Kuss und schaut ihn an*  
*lächelt leicht und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
Du siehst schon wieder aus, als könntest du ne Dusche vertragen…  
*streicht ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn*  
Ich weiß ich klammer gern, aber ich versuchs diese Nacht zu lassen, ok?

David:  
*grummelt, als Matteo den Kuss löst und muss träge grinsen*  
Ja, am besten übernachte ich in der Dusche…  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als Matteo ihm die Haare aus der Stirn streicht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei Matteos Vorschlag*  
*murmelt*  
Ich will aber nicht, dass du es lässt…  
*fährt weiter sanft mit den Fingern über Matteos Rücken und verzieht leicht das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es Matteo so ohne Shirt schon um einiges kühler hat, als er*  
*hat kurz den wahnwitzigen Gedanken, dass er auch sein Shirt ausziehen könnte, bekommt dabei aber direkt Herzklopfen, da ihn noch nie jemand ohne Shirt oder Binder gesehen hat*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht*  
Das könnte etwas unbequem werden…  
*lächelt und gibt ihm noch einen Kuss, einfach weil er so süß ist*  
Ich weiß ja, dass meine Knuddelqualitäten absolute top sind… aber bringt doch auch nichts, wenn du dich dann tot schwitzt….  
*grinst und zuppelt leicht an seinem T Shirt*  
Vielleicht sollten wir da einfach Löcher rein schneiden….

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo vom Totschwitzen spricht*  
Wäre mit dir auf mir zumindest ein angenehmer Tod…  
*wird dann allerdings ernster, als Matteo vorschlägt, Löcher in sein Shirt zu schneiden*  
*seufzt leise, streicht ihm sacht die Haare aus der Stirn und schaut ihn an, diesen wahnwitzigen Gedanken im Kopf herum schwirrend*  
*hat sich noch nicht wirklich entschieden und meint darum zunächst zögernd, um sich noch ein bisschen Bedenkzeit zu verschaffen*  
Weißt du eigentlich, dass du der einzige bist, bei dem ich mich ohne Binder wohl fühle? Bei dem es mir überhaupt nichts ausmacht, ihn nicht zu tragen….?

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Vorsicht, Herr Schreibner, das war fast romantisch…  
*sieht dann aber, dass er ernster wird*  
*schaut ihn etwas besorgt an*  
*hört dann aber seine Worte und seine Gesichtszüge werden wieder weicher*  
Das ist gut… mir macht es nämlich wirklich nichts…. und ich will, dass du dich wohl fühlst…  
*küsst ihn kurz aber sanft*  
Also will ich auch nicht, dass du dich tot schwitzt…  
*rollt sich deswegen etwas von ihm runter, aber lässt einen Arm über seinen Bauch gelegt*

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und erwidert sanft den Kuss*  
*grummelt dann, als Matteo sich von ihm runter rollt und versucht, ihn aufzuhalten*  
*grinst leicht*  
Bleib hier…  
*lässt ihn dann aber los und dreht sich auf die Seite, um ihn anschauen zu können*  
*überlegt eine zeitlang und nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe*  
*meint dann zögernd und ziemlich verlegen*  
Vielleicht wäre es bei diesen Temperaturen einen Versuch wert… zu testen, ob ich mich auch noch wohl fühle, wenn ich das Shirt ausziehe…?  
*hat auf einmal ziemlich doll Herzklopfen und hat das Gefühl, dass ihm gerade irgendwie noch wärmer wird*  
*fügt dann noch unsicher hinzu*  
Also wenn es für dich auch okay ist…

Matteo:  
*grinst nur leicht, als er sagt, dass er hier bleiben soll*  
*ist ja eigentlich nicht weg, sondern nur einen Zentimeter von ihm entfernt*  
*sieht dann aber, dass er irgendwas überlegt und verkneift sich einen Spruch und wartet*  
*weitet dann die Augen, als er ihn hört*  
*hatte damit wirklich absolut nicht gerechnet*  
Na klar… also, natürlich is das für mich okay…  
*schaut ihn liebevoll an und nimmt dann den Arm von ihm weg, um seine Hand zu drücken*  
Für mich ist alles okay, was für dich okay ist….

David:  
*lächelt unsicher bei Matteos Worten, auch wenn er genau weiß, dass er vor Matteo nicht unsicher sein braucht - trotzdem ist das irgendwie ein erstes Mal*  
*muss dann aber daran denken, wie unsicher er war, als er vor Matteo das erste mal den Binder ausgezogen hat und wie schnell er sich ohne Binder bei Matteo wohl und sicher gefühlt hat und vermutet, dass es jetzt wahrscheinlich ähnlich sein wird*  
*hat außerdem ziemliche Sehnsucht danach, ihn tatsächlich mal Haut an Haut zu fühlen - ohne irgendein Stück Stoff zwischen ihnen*  
*erwidert den Druck seiner Hand und beugt sich kurz vor, um ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*  
*atmet dann einmal leicht durch und meint leise*  
Okay…  
*fällt dann aber auf einmal ein, wie die Umgangsformen hier in der WG so sind und dass es wohl besser wäre, Matteos Tür abzuschließen, um nicht Linn oder Hans mitten in der Nacht oder morgen früh bei sich am Bett stehen zu haben*  
*steht also auf und geht zur Tür, um diese abzuschließen*  
*vergewissert sich mit einem Blick, dass die Vorhänge auch wirklich zugezogen sind und bleibt zunächst einen Moment unschlüssig an der Tür stehen*  
*kommt sich dann aber albern vor, so eine große Sache daraus zu machen und zieht sich einfach das Shirt über den Kopf, ohne Matteo dabei anzusehen*

Matteo:  
*küsst ihn zurück*  
*lächelt ihm dann aufmunternd zu*  
*ist kurz verwundert, als David aufsteht*  
*sieht dann aber dass er abschließt und nickt*  
Clever…  
*schaut zu ihm und sieht wie er zögert*  
*will gerade nochmal sagen, dass er nichts machen muss, was er nicht will, als David sich auch schon das Shirt auszieht*  
*kann einen Moment gar nichts sagen*  
*nicht unbedingt weil es das erste Mal ist, dass er ihn so sieht - das auch - aber weil es ihn trifft wie einen Schlag, was für ein großer Vertrauensbeweis das ist*  
*schluckt*  
*steht dann auf, ist in zwei Schritten bei ihm und nimmt ihn in den Arm*

David:  
*würde am liebsten die Augen schließen, um Matteos Reaktion nicht zu sehen, sieht dann aber aus dem Augenwinkeln, dass Matteo aufsteht und spürt gleich darauf, wie er ihn in den Arm nimmt*  
*merkt erst, dass er die Luft angehalten hat, als er zittrig ausatmet, schlingt die Arme um Matteo und drückt sich leicht an ihn*  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo eigentlich spüren müsste, wie sehr sein Herz gerade schlägt, stellt aber im gleichen Moment fest, dass sein Herzschlag sich durch Matteos Nähe ein kleines bisschen beruhigt und er sich ein winzig kleines bisschen entspannt*  
*hat irgendwie mal wieder einen Kloß im Hals, weil Matteo ihn so nimmt, wie er ist und mit nichts ein Problem zu haben scheint, schluckt ihn aber runter und lächelt sogar leicht*  
*sucht dann Matteos Lippen und küsst ihn leicht*  
*murmelt*  
Ich liebe dich so sehr, weißt du das eigentlich?!  
*lacht leise, weil Matteo wahrscheinlich nicht die geringste Vorstellung hat und küsst ihn nochmal*  
*entspannt sich immer mehr und nimmt nun auch wahr, wie schön es ist, kein störendes Stück Stoff zwischen Matteo und sich zu haben*

Matteo:  
*hält David einfach nur fest und meint zu spüren, dass er sich etwas entspannt*  
*küsst ihn zurück und lehnt dann seine Stirn an Davids*  
*spürt nun sein eigenes Herz schneller schlagen bei Davids Liebesbekundung und schüttelt minimal den Kopf*  
*will es gerade erwidern, als er wieder geküsst wird*  
*murmelt ein “ich lieb dich auch” gegen seine Lippen, bevor er den Kuss vertieft und ihn langsam Richtung Bett lenkt*

David:  
*hat sich von Matteo Richtung Bett lenken lassen, wo sie sich weiter mal zärtlich, mal etwas fordernder geküsst haben, irgendwann auch noch die Boxershorts gestört haben und somit ausgezogen wurden, so dass letztendlich eins zum anderen führte*  
*findet das alles ziemlich neu und aufregend und wunderschön – so Haut an Haut – und entspannt immer mehr, je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbringen*  
*überlegt „danach“ zusammen mit Matteo tatsächlich, ob sie noch mal duschen gehen sollen, verschieben es dann aber auf morgen, weil sie beide nicht noch mal aufstehen und erst Recht niemandem begegnen wollen*  
*ziehen sich also nur ihre Boxershorts wieder an und verzichten auf irgendwas zum Zudecken*  
*David stellt fest, dass er zeitweise total entspannt damit ist, weder Shirt noch Binder zu tragen und dass er es zeitweise sogar ganz vergisst, darüber nachzudenken*  
*schlafen irgendwann trotz der Hitze Arm in Arm ein, öffnen aber kurz vorher die Balkontür weit und Matteos Fenster auf Kipp in der Hoffnung, dass in der Nacht ein bisschen frische kühle Luft ins Zimmer kommt*  
*wird mitten in der Nacht durch einen lauten Knall wach und schreckt hoch*  
*setzt sich auf und sieht die Vorhänge stark flattern und hört draußen laut den trommelnden Regen*  
*merkt, dass Matteo durch den Knall auch wach geworden ist und steht schnell auf, um die Balkontür zu zu machen, so dass es nicht reinregnet*  
*murmelt in Matteos Richtung*  
Ich mach schon…  
*hält sich schon fast reflexartig einen Arm vor die Brust und schiebt mit der freien Hand den Vorhang zur Seite um die Tür schließen zu können*  
*sieht, dass es draußen tatsächlich sintflutartig regnet und schließt die Tür gerade in dem Moment, als mehrere helle Blitze am Himmel aufleuchten, dicht gefolgt von tosendem Donner*  
*bleibt wie gebannt stehen und schaut sich das Spektakel an: Die vielen Blitze, der Starkregen und der Sturm, der an den Bäumen und Ästen reißt*  
*murmelt*  
Wahnsinn…  
*mag diese Naturgewalten irgendwie, ist aber trotzdem ganz froh, sicher bei Matteo in der Wohnung zu sein*  
*hört irgendwann Matteo murmeln, er solle zurück ins Bett kommen und reißt sich schließlich von dem Anblick los*  
*krabbelt zurück zu ihm ins Bett und in die Arme, die Matteo nach ihm ausstreckt*  
*schläft recht schnell wieder ein*


	3. 04.06.2019 - Freunde am See

**Dienstag, 16:37 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*kommt mit David auf dem Fahrrad zum See geradelt*  
*im Korb hinten hat er ne Decke und zwei Jacken, falls es später kühler wird*  
*hört Abdi rufen, als er ihn sieht: “Luigi, 4 war abgemacht! Was stimmt nicht mit dir?”*  
*lacht nur leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern, als er absteigt*  
*sieht, dass tatsächlich alle schon da sind*  
Hatte Dinge zu tun…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*sieht, wie Abdi grinst und den Kopf schüttelt und Carlos sagt: “Und diese Dinge haben nicht zufällig n Namen, der auch mit D anfängt?”*  
*lacht und schüttelt übertrieben doll den Kopf während er sein Fahrrad auf den Rasen fallen lässt*  
Niemals!  
*Abdi deutet zu Hanna und Jonas, die eine Decke weiter liegen und knutschen: “Die sind gestern wieder zusammen gekommen und waren auch pünktlich!”*  
*rollt mit den Augen*  
Ihr wisst schon, dass es nicht den geringsten Effekt auf mich hat, wenn ihr mich jedes mal ankackt, ne? Ich komm deswegen nicht pünktlicher.  
*greift die Decke, die aus dem Fahrradkorb gefallen ist und breitet sie neben der Decke der anderen aus*

David:  
*kommt mit Matteo zum See geradelt und ist es ein bisschen unangenehm, dass sie schon wieder zu spät sind - hat aber mit Matteo zusammen einfach die Zeit vergessen und konnte sich ebenfalls nicht früher aufraffen*  
*stellt dann aber fest, dass Matteo mit den Zurechtweisungen von Carlos und Abdi ganz gut umzugehen weiß und grinst leicht*  
*steigt ebenfalls vom Fahrrad und begrüßt alle, während er sein Rad neben das von Matteo legt*  
*hört dann Abdi ihn ansprechen, als Matteo die Decke ausbreitet:”Ey, David, Brudi, kannst du nicht da mal n bisschen guten Einfluss geltend machen?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*  
Ich kann’s versuchen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts… vielleicht färbt sein Einfluss ja auch auf mich ab…  
*lässt sich auf die Decke plumpsen*  
*sieht dann Kiki und Sam vom See her auf sie zukommen und hört Kiki: “Ach, sieh mal an - die Herren Florenzi und Schreibner haben sich auch endlich zu uns gesellt…”*  
*hört, wie sie von Sam unterbrochen wird: “Boar, Leute, das Wasser ist schon total warm! Wir müssen später auf jeden Fall den See einweihen!”*  
*hebt die Hand, um auch Kiki und Sam zu begrüßen und schaut dann zu Matteo auf, der immer noch steht*  
*lächelt und klopft mit der Hand auf den Platz neben sich*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt lachend den Kopf bei Abdis Worten zu David*  
Ich bin schwer erziehbar….  
*grinst dann breit bei Davids Antwort*  
Genau!  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf, als Kiki auch noch was zu sagen hat*  
Vielleicht kannste uns ja mal n Plan schreiben, Frau Machwitz.  
*lässt sich dann neben David auf Decke plumpsen und lehnt seinen Kopf sofort gegen seine Schulter*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Sams Worten*  
Weiht ihr mal ein… ich lieg hier ganz gut!  
*sieht, wie Sam den Kopf schüttelt: “Boah, Matteo, schwimmen ist nicht anstrengend, da macht das Wasser die Arbeit für dich!”*

David:  
*legt den Arm sofort um Matteos Schulter, als dieser seinen Kopf an ihn lehnt und lächelt leicht*  
*nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass er hier ganz gut liegt und murmelt*  
Find ich auch…  
*sieht dann, wie sich Amira auf die Decke neben sie pflanzt und zu Sam sagt: “Ey, chill mal - ihr habt noch den ganzen Abend, um den See einzuweihen!” und dann zu ihm und Matteo schaut: “Hey!”*  
*grinst und erwidert ihren Gruß*  
*sieht sie dann ebenfalls grinsen und hört sie seufzen: “Leute, wir haben unser Abi! Wie geil ist das denn bitte!? Ich kann’s immer noch nicht wirklich glauben!”*  
*lacht leise und meint*  
Ich hab’s noch nicht wirklich realisiert… kommt wahrscheinlich erst in den nächsten Tagen! Nie wieder Schule!  
*streckt seine Beine aus und streckt sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen*  
*sieht Amira lächeln: “Genau! Und jetzt den Sommer genießen, bevor dann der Ernst des Lebens losgeht!”*  
*hört sie lachen und lacht mit*  
*sieht, wie sich nun auch die anderen auf den Decken niederlassen und Hanna und Jonas mit dem Knutschen aufhören und sich ihnen zuwenden*  
*sieht Jonas Matteo und ihm zugrinsen: “Ach, ihr auch hier?!”*  
*grinst wieder*  
Ja, schon eine ganze Weile! Glückwunsch übrigens zur Wiedervereinigung*  
*sieht Jonas und Hanna lächeln und hört Hanna ein leises “danke” murmeln*

Matteo:  
*grinst zu Amira und nickt*  
Ja… danke nochmal… ohne dich hätt ich Bio nie gepackt!  
*sieht wie sie lächelt und abwinkt*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, der Ernst kann schön bleiben wo er ist.  
*lacht bei Jonas Begrüßung*  
*wollte grade genau dasselbe wie David sagen*  
Ja, Glückwunsch, wurd auch mal Zeit!  
*sieht wie beide grinsen und sich dann glücklich anschauen*  
*freut sich wirklich für die beiden*  
*freut sich, dass er sich wirklich nur freut und nicht mehr diese unterschwellige Eifersucht hat*  
*schaut hoch zu David und denkt dass er eh den Jackpot geknackt hat*  
*sieht dann wie Amira n bisschen hibbelt und sagt “Ich hab Bock mich zu bewegen… jemand Lust auf Federball?”*

David:  
*merkt, dass Matteo zu ihm hoch schaut und drückt ihm einen flüchtigen, aber zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und fährt ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare*  
*hört dann Amira und schaut sie erwartungsvoll an: “Hast du was dabei?!”*  
*sieht sie grinsen und nicken und löst den Arm von Matteos Schulter*  
Ich hätt schon Lust…  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, weil er einerseits auch gerne weiter bei ihm gesessen hätte, hat aber andererseits wirklich Bewegungsdrang*  
*sieht, wie Amira aufsteht und hört sie: “Ja, sauber, ich hol die Schläger!”*  
*beugt sich nochmal zu Matteo rüber und küsst ihn zärtlich auf den Mund*  
Bis gleich…  
*grinst und steht dann auf*  
*joggt Amira hinterher und nimmt einen der Schläger entgegen*  
*hört Carlos rufen: “Ey, ich würd das nicht machen, Amira. Wenn David im Federball genauso gut ist wie beim Tischtennis, hast du keine Chance gegen ihn!”*  
*schaut zu Carlos, grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht seid ihr auch einfach so schlecht… habt ihr denn schonmal gegen Amira Tischtennis gespielt? Vielleicht würde sie euch auch abziehen…  
*hört Amira lachen: “Ja, klar! Haushoch!”*  
*lacht ebenfalls leise und entfernt sich ein Stück von Amira*  
*wartet auf ihren Aufschlag und bekommt aus dem Augenwinkel mit, dass einige der Freunde sich ihnen zugewandt haben, um ihr Spiel zu verfolgen*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf als David Amira fragt, ob sie was dabei hat*  
*ahnt schon was gleich passiert, nämlich, dass er sein überaus bequemes Kissen verliert*  
*zieht ne Fleppe, als David ihn anguckt*  
*wird dann aber geküsst und ist ein bisschen versöhnt und lässt ihn ziehen*  
*rollt sich auf den Bauch, damit er ihnen zuschauen kann*  
*lacht laut bei Davids Antwort zu Carlos*  
So isses!  
*sieht relativ schnell, dass David Amira sehr überlegen ist*  
*sieht auch, dass er es so einfach macht wie möglich und sie trotzdem anfangs kaum n Ball kriegt*  
*hört Carlos lachen und rufen: “Komm schon, Amira, gib dir Mühe und mach ihn fertig!”*  
*lacht nur und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Sorry, Amira, aber du hast es echt nicht drauf…  
*sieht wie Amira ihn böse anfunkelt und zuckt lachend mit den Schultern*  
Kannst ja nicht in allem top sein….

David:  
*merkt recht schnell, dass Amira nicht sonderlich gut spielen kann und versucht darum, leichte Bälle zu spielen, weil er es cool findet, dass sie trotzdem Lust hat*  
*hört die Bemerkungen der anderen und hat ein bisschen Angst, dass Amira die Lust verliert, wenn sie so weiter machen*  
*ist dann erleichtert, als Amira nur meint, während sie den Ball mal wieder aufhebt: “Ey, David hatte Sport-LK. Gegen ihn würdet ihr wahrscheinlich alle genauso alt aussehen wie ich!”*  
*lächelt ihr zu und wartet auf ihren Aufschlag*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint*  
Geht ja auch nicht immer um gewinnen oder verlieren…  
*sieht sie nicken und ihm dann einen ziemlich schlechten Aufschlag zuspielen*  
*muss sich abmühen, diesen noch zu kriegen, freut sich dann aber, dass Amira seinen Ball ebenfalls erwischt und sie es tatsächlich schaffen, sich den Ball einige Male hin und her zu spielen*

Matteo:  
*klatscht Beifall, als sie n paar Bälle hin und her schaffen*  
*sieht dann, wie Carlos sich neben ihn rollt, auch auf dem Bauch und ihm eine Packung Kekse anbietet*  
*nimmt sofort einen*  
Danke  
*hört ihn sagen: “Bitte. Sach ma an, wie sehr macht es dich an, ihn Sport machen zu sehn? Sieht ziemlich heiß aus, ne?  
*rollt mit den Augen*  
Alter, Diggi, langsam wird es n bisschen gruselig, wie sehr dich das interessiert… Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen?  
*sieht wie Carlos ihn überrascht an schaut: “Was denn?”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Na, dass du auf David stehst zum Beispiel?  
*hört dann wie alle jubeln und guckt schnell, um zu sehen, dass Amira n guten Ball gespielt hat*  
*klatscht wieder Beifall*

David:  
*bekommt nicht viel von dem mit, was bei den anderen so passiert, sondern konzentriert sich auf ihr Spiel und freut sich, dass Amira sich langsam einzuspielen scheint*  
*bekommt dann tatsächlich mal ein Zuspiel von ihr nicht und muss lachen, als er alle Beifall klatschen hört*  
*grinst zu Amira*  
Wird doch langsam…  
*sieht sie den Kopf hin und her wiegen und hört sie dann lachen: “Du weißt schon, dass ich merke, dass du dir nicht sonderlich viel Mühe gibst, oder?”*  
*schaut sie entrüstet an, lacht dann aber auch*  
Aber den Ball eben hätte ich auch mit viel Mühe nicht bekommen…  
*schaut kurz zu den Decken und sieht, dass Carlos sich zu Matteo gelegt hat*  
*lächelt Matteo zu, als sich ihre Blicke begegnen*  
*bückt sich dann, um den Ball aufzuheben und schaut zu Amira, ob sie bereit ist, bevor er ihr den Ball zuspielt*  
*hört dann irgendwann Kiki, die sich ihnen genähert hat: “Hast du nicht noch zwei Schläger, so dass wir n Doppel spielen können? Irgendwie krieg ich ja jetzt auch n bisschen Lust, mich zu bewegen…

Matteo:  
*hört Carlos neben sich lachen bei seiner Frage: “Und wenn schon, du hast nix zu befürchten, Brudi.”*  
*pufft ihn leicht in die Seite*  
Weiß ich doch...  
*schaut dann wieder zu David und Amira*  
*sieht wie David rüber guckt und lächelt automatisch zurück*  
*hört Carlos wieder lachen: “Absolut nichts zu befürchten. Was findet er nochmal an dir?”*  
*rammt ihm diesmal den Ellbogen etwas unsanfter in die Seite*  
Fresse.  
*hört dann Kikis Vorschlag und grinst zu Carlos*  
Ich wette, du wirst gleich eingespannt, mach dich auf was gefasst…  
*sieht wie Amira zu ihrer Tasche läuft und noch zwei Schläger holt und Kiki sich zu den Drecken umdreht: “Also, wer hat noch Lust?”*  
*schaut gekonnt woanders hin*

David:  
*schaut gespannt in die Runde bei Kikis Frage und grinst leicht, als Matteo woanders hin schaut*  
*hört dann wieder Kiki: “Ach kommt schon Leute! Carlos!”*  
*muss grinsen, als er sieht, wie Carlos das Gesicht verzieht und den Kopf schüttelt*  
*beobachtet dann, wie Jonas aufsteht und hört ihn sagen: “Ich mach mit - will ja nicht, dass unser Carlito hier sich überanstrengt!”*  
*sieht, wie Kiki Jonas dankbar und Carlos strafend ansieht und hört Carlos rufen: “Ey Schatz, ich spiel später n Einzel mit dir! Versprochen!”*  
*grinst wieder leicht und sieht, wie Jonas den Schläger entgegen nimmt und dann fragt: “Jungs gegen Mädchen oder gemischtes Doppel?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und schlägt vor*  
Gemischtes Doppel?  
*hat keine Ahnung, wie gut Kiki und Jonas sind und wie es am besten gerecht verteilt wäre*  
*sieht, wie Kiki sich auf seine Seite stellt und zu Jonas und Amira ruft: “Wir können ja später auch mal wechseln…”*  
*wartet dann auf den Aufschlag von Amira*

Matteo:  
*beobachtet die Teamverteilung und ist sehr froh, dass er verschont geblieben ist*  
*nimmt sich noch n Keks und grinst zu Carlos*  
Jetzt können wir fürs gleiche Team jubeln!  
*sieht dann, wie Kiki den Aufschlag von Amira zurück spielt und Jonas einen harten Ball spielt, den David aber erwischt und Jonas dann nicht mehr erreicht*  
*hört Carlos “Super, Schatz” rufen und grinst*  
Ja, super, Schatz!  
*sieht Davids entsetzten Blick und lacht nur*

David:  
*findet Kikis ersten Kontakt mit dem Ball gar nicht so schlecht und freut sich darauf, dass sie zum Doppel gewechselt sind*  
*grinst dann, als Jonas seinen Ball nicht mehr erwischt und bei Carlos Ruf*  
*hört dann allerdings auch Matteo rufen und kann nicht anders, als ihn kurz entsetzt anzuschauen*  
*muss dann aber auch lachen und tauscht kurz einen Blick mit Kiki, die ebenfalls leicht grinst*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und meint leicht verlegen*  
Eigentlich haben wir’s nicht so mit Schatz und so…  
*hört Kiki lachen: “Ja, nee, ist klar!”*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Ey, Leute, hört auf zu schwatzen und konzentriert euch! Es geht weiter!”*  
*konzentriert sich dann tatsächlich wieder und spielt noch eine ganze Weile*  
*auch wenn Kiki und er Jonas und Amira ein wenig überlegen sind, ist das Spiel doch ein bisschen ausgeglichener im Doppel als im Einzel*  
*hört dann Amira irgendwann: “So… genug Sport für heute! Ich kann nicht mehr! Will irgendwer anders?!”*  
*bleibt mit dem Schläger in der Hand stehen und schaut in die Runde*  
*hört Kiki: “Die sind alle zu faul… und ich glaub, ich hab jetzt auch eher Lust auf ne Runde schwimmen!” und Jonas: “Geil, schwimmen! Ich komm mit! - Hey Hanna? Schwimmen?”*  
*stellt fest, dass es das jetzt wohl war mit dem Federball und gibt Amira ebenfalls den Schläger zurück*  
*geht zurück zu den Decken und sieht währenddessen, dass sich ein Großteil der Freunde tatsächlich bereit dazu macht, in den See zu steigen*  
*lässt sich einfach zwischen Carlos und Matteo auf den Bauch fallen und grinst leicht, als er beide leicht ächzen hört*  
*hört Carlos: “Also ich denke, ums Schwimmen werd ich nicht herum kommen, wo ich mich doch schon beim Federball gedrückt hab. Was ist mit euch?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und sagt nur*  
Gerade nicht… ich brauch ne Pause…

Matteo:  
*sieht wie sich die Federballgruppe auflöst und freut sich jetzt schon, David wiederzubekommen*  
*hört dann, dass der nächste Plan Schwimmen ist und denkt sofort, dass er und David da wohl raus sind*  
*hofft, dass es David nicht allzuviel ausmacht*  
*ächzt, als David sich zwischen sie fallen lässt*  
*schüttelt ebenfalls den Kopf*  
Ne, ne, ich bleib hier…  
*sieht Carlos grinsen und nicken: “Is klar… ihr wollt nur ungestört sein!”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Vielleicht…  
*sieht dann tatsächlich alle Richtung See davon stapfen*  
*hört noch, wie Jonas ihnen zuruft: “Ihr passt auf die Sachen auf, ne?”*  
*zeigt ihm nur n Daumen hoch und sieht, wie er dann geht*  
*dreht sich auf die Seite und schaut zu David*  
*mustert ihn ein bisschen, um zu sehen ob er okay ist*  
*fragt dann doch leise*  
Alles gut?

David:  
*hört, dass Matteo auch nicht mit Schwimmen gehen will und freut sich zum einen, ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm alleine zu verbringen, will aber andererseits nicht, dass er wegen ihm aufs Schwimmen verzichtet*  
*dreht sich ebenfalls auf die Seite, als alle Richtung See verschwinden und liegt nun wenige Zentimeter von Matteo entfernt ihm zugewandt*  
*lächelt leicht, als er fragt, ob alles gut ist und nickt*  
Alles gut!  
*mustert ihn dann prüfend und meint leise*  
Du musst wirklich nicht wegen mir aufs Schwimmen verzichten… Du willst doch sicherlich auch ins Wasser...

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf und runzelt die Stirn*  
Uh-uh!  
*legt ihm leicht den Arm um die Hüfte*  
Ich bin faul… ich lieg lieber hier mit dir….  
*schaut ihn an und lächelt*  
Ist doch ganz entspannt oder? So ohne Carlos dumme Sprüche…

David:  
*muss bei Matteos Uh-uh leicht schmunzeln und rückt automatisch ein Stück näher an ihn heran, als er den Arm um seine Hüfte legt*  
*grinst, als er meint, er wäre faul und nickt wissend*  
*lacht dann leise*  
Ja… ziemlich entspannt…  
*lächelt und hebt die Hand, um ihm über die Wange zu streicheln*  
*schaut ihn einfach nur an und merkt, dass er immer noch ziemliches Herzklopfen hat, wenn sie sich so anschauen*  
*beugt sich irgendwann leicht vor und küsst ihn kurz*  
*murmelt dann*  
Du verzichtest jetzt aber nicht wegen mir den ganzen Sommer aufs Schwimmen, oder?

Matteo:  
*lächelt in den Kuss*  
*will ihn eigentlich sofort wieder küssen*  
*lässt es aber als er ihn hört*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ne ne, aber ich bin echt faul… und ins Wasser mit Abdi und Carlos ist mega anstrengend…  
*grinst leicht und streicht ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn*  
Außerdem bin ich immer lieber da, wo du bist…  
*zuckt leicht lächelnd mit einer Schulter und gibt ihm einen Kuss*

David:  
*grinst leicht, als er meint, dass es mit Carlos und Abdi im Wasser anstrengend ist und nickt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen*  
*hört dann auf zu grinsen und lächelt, als er ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn streicht und lächelt noch mehr bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*murmelt noch ein*  
Dito…  
*bevor er geküsst wird*  
*küsst ihn diesmal ein bisschen länger und schlingt währenddessen seinen Arm um ihn und zieht ihn näher*  
*stupst mit der Nase gegen seine, als sie den Kuss lösen und sieht ihn lächelnd an*  
*hört die anderen entfernt im Wasser toben und rufen und sagt leise zu Matteo*  
So’n bisschen Ruhe und Alleinsein mit dir ist tatsächlich gar nicht so übel…  
*seufzt dann einmal kurz und rückt wieder ein kleines Stück von ihm weg, um ihn besser ansehen zu können*  
*wirkt kurz nachdenklich, da ihm bewusst wird, dass dies tatsächlich der erste Sommer seit Jahren werden könnte, wo er das Schwimmen vermissen könnte, wenn sie sich jetzt öfter am See treffen sollten*  
*tröstet sich aber mit dem Gedanken, dass er im nächsten Sommer die Mastektomie hinter sich hat und dann hoffentlich auch ohne Probleme und Dysphorie ins Wasser gehen kann*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht bei Davids “Dito”*  
*genießt dann den Kuss und lässt sich nur allzu gerne näher ziehen*  
*grummelt leicht, als er den Kuss dann löst*  
*nickt aber lächelnd bei seinen Worten*  
Find ich auch…  
*schaut dann etwas besorgt, als er seufzt*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David nachdenklich wird*  
*wartet, ob er was sagt und stupst ihn leicht an, als er es nicht tut*  
Hey… was is los? Isses wegen dem Schwimmen?  
*überlegt kurz wie er ihm helfen kann*  
*was er sagen oder vorschlagen könnte*  
Wir könnten ja mal schwimmen gehen… abends… wenn keiner mehr hier ist?

David:  
*wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Matteo ihn anstupst*  
*fühlt sich leicht ertappt, lächelt dann aber ein wenig, weil Matteo ahnt, worum es geht*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schulter bei seiner Frage und überlegt, wie er Matteo am besten erklären kann, was in ihm vorgeht*  
*lächelt dann wieder bei seinem Vorschlag und denkt auch darüber nach*  
*seufzt nochmal und meint dann*  
Ich hab Schwimmen eigentlich nie wirklich vermisst… weil sich mir die Möglichkeit auch gar nicht geboten hat… also wenn Bekannte von mir zum See sind, bin ich gar nicht erst mitgegangen, weil es mir nicht so wichtig war…  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fährt fort*  
… aber jetzt… also gerade hatte ich zum ersten mal seit ich klein war mal wieder wirklich Lust, ins Wasser zu gehen… das war irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und meint*  
Nächstes Jahr wird’s leichter… wenn ich die Mastektomie hinter mir hab… und bis dahin… .  
*kämpft mit sich, sagt dann aber*  
Ja, vielleicht können wir tatsächlich mal abends gehen…  
*weiß, dass ihn das Überwindung kosten wird, aber alleine die Vorstellung, mit Matteo zusammen im Wasser zu sein, ihn im Wasser zu berühren, mit ihm im Wasser zu toben und zu schwimmen, ist wahrscheinlich jede Überwindung wert*  
*schaut ihn dann wieder an und meint ernst*  
Und ich will echt nicht, dass du wegen mir auf was verzichtest, okay? Also wenn du mit deinen Freunden schwimmen willst, dann tu das bitte! Nächstes Jahr bin ich dann auch tagsüber dabei…

Matteo:  
*hört ihm sehr aufmerksam zu*  
*will gerade sagen, dass sie auch gar nicht zum See gehen müssen, aber lässt ihn dann erstmal ausreden*  
*nickt leicht, als er sagt, dass es nächstes Jahr leichter wird*  
*seufzt leicht und sucht dann nach Worten*  
*schaut ihn liebevoll und und redet dann*  
Weißt du, das ist kein großes Opfer von mir, ok? Und du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben oder so… ich mach wirklich das, worauf ich Lust hab… und das ist da zu sein, wo du bist. Ganz einfach.  
*streicht mit seiner Hand, die eh an Davids Rücken liegt, da der Arm noch über seiner Hüfte ist, sanft seinen Rücken entlang*  
Und wenn du Bock hast schwimmen zu gehen, dann machen wir das… abends, mit T-Shirt… oder wir finden was zum abbinden, was du auch im Wasser tragen kannst….  
*streicht weiter seinen Rücken entlang und schaut ihn liebevoll an*  
Aber wenn das alles zuviel is oder dir unangenehm, dann machen wir weiter Fußbäder und holen das alles nächstes Jahr nach, ok?

David:  
*schaut ihn zunächst ein bisschen skeptisch an, als Matteo meint, dass das kein großes Opfer für ihn ist, sieht dann aber seinen liebevollen Blick und hört seine Worte und weiß in dem Moment, dass er es genauso meint*  
*spürt einen leichten Kloß im Hals und ist im ersten Moment leicht überfordert, als Matteo sagt, dass er da sein will, wo er ist*  
*ist ziemlich gerührt und fragt sich kurz, womit er Matteo verdient hat*  
*denkt sich, dass er noch nie jemanden gekannt hat, der so viel Rücksicht auf ihn genommen hat und das auch noch, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, selbst zurück zu stecken*  
*schluckt den Kloß runter, lächelt und nickt*  
*sagt leise und mit leicht belegter Stimme*  
Okay…  
*legt die Hand wieder an seine Wange und sieht ihn liebevoll an*  
Danke… dass du so bist wie du bist…  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und lacht leise, als er die Fußbäder erwähnt*  
Bei 33 Grad bringen Fußbäder nicht wirklich was… weißt du doch…  
*seufzt dann wieder und beschließt*  
Nein, lass uns das machen… abends schwimmen gehen… wir beide… alleine.  
*grinst leicht und streicht ihm die Haare aus der Stirn*

Matteo:  
*merkt schon dass David etwas schlucken muss*  
*lächelt leicht bei seinem Okay*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und legt ihn dann schief*  
Hab lange geübt…  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Doch, n bisschen haben die schon was gebracht….  
*nickt dann*  
Okay, machen wir.  
*lehnt sich dann etwas gegen seine Hand und beugt sich dann vor, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*  
*sagt dann sehr leise mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln*  
Du siehst bestimmt heiß aus im Wasser….

David:  
*muss kurz an ihr erstes Fußbad denken und dass die 33 Grad zumindest dafür gesorgt haben, dass er sich Matteo in heißen Nächten und beim Sex inzwischen ohne Binder zeigen kann und dass das schon ne Erleichterung ist*  
*würde wohl aber beim Schwimmen im See trotzdem ein Shirt tragen, denn man weiß ja nie, wer sich nachts hier so rumtreibt*  
*lächelt, als Matteo ihm einen Kuss gibt und brummt protestierend, als er ihn löst*  
*wird dann leicht rot bei seinen Worten und lacht verlegen*  
Na, ich weiß nicht…  
*schaut ihn an und streicht mit der Hand sanft über das Shirt auf seiner Brust*  
*murmelt*  
Du schon eher…  
*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*sagt dann ein wenig unsicher*  
Wir könnten ja mal zusammen duschen gehen… so zur Übung… falls wir irgendwann in diesem Leben irgendwo mal sturmfrei haben sollten…  
*lacht leise, weil die Wahrscheinlichkeit recht gering ist - zumindest in der WG*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er sagt dass er eher heiß aussehen würde*  
*kann mit Komplimenten noch nicht so gut umgehen und lacht es n bisschen weg*  
Klar, ich seh immer heiß aus…  
*wackelt dann ein bisschen mit den Augenbrauen, als er duschen vorschlägt*  
Ja gern…  
*lacht dann*  
Also nie….  
*beugt sich wieder zu ihm um ihn zu küssen*  
*vertieft den Kuss relativ schnell und zieht ihn näher*

David:  
*lächelt nur leicht, als Matteo wegen des Kompliments lacht und nickt zustimmend*  
Stimmt…  
*findet ihn tatsächlich heiß, aber meistens einfach nur wunderschön*  
*lacht dann mit ihm, als er meint, dass das mit dem Duschen ja also nie klappen wird und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*wackelt dann leicht mit den Augenbrauen und legt den Kopf schief*  
Oder… wenn Laura bei der Arbeit ist…  
*grinst wieder und wird dann geküsst*  
*seufzt leise in den Kuss und lässt sich näher ziehen*  
*drückt dann Matteo sanft auf den Rücken, damit er gemütlicher liegen kann, als dieser den Kuss vertieft und beugt sich über ihn*  
*fährt mit der Hand durch seine Haare und küsst ihn weiter*  
*genießt die Nähe und hat leichtes Herzklopfen bei dem Gedanken daran, wie viel Matteo ihm bedeutet und was für ein unfassbares Glück er hat, ihn an seiner Seite zu haben*  
*hört dann auf einmal Jonas Stimme: “So - genug Zweisamkeit für euch! Die Meute begibt sich wieder ans Ufer!”*  
*brummt leise und löst den Kuss langsam*  
*bekommt dann ein paar Spritzer Wasser ab und hört Sam lachen: “Kleine Erfrischung für euch?!”*  
*wendet grinsend den Kopf und sieht, dass sie ihre Haare über ihnen ausgeschüttelt hat*  
*legt seinen Kopf auf Matteos Schulter und macht es sich dort bequem*  
*sieht nun auch Kiki in seinem Blickfeld und hört sie sagen: “Das Wasser ist herrlich! Das nächste mal müsst ihr mit rein kommen!”*  
*nickt nur leicht und sagt nichts - muss er auch nicht, da nun alle anderen hinzu stoßen und durcheinander reden*  
*legt seinen Arm um Matteo - ist noch nicht bereit, ihn wirklich los zu lassen*

Matteo:  
*schlingt einen Arm um Davids Hals und legt die andere Hand an seine Wange, nachdem er sich über ihn gelegt hat*  
*bewegt seine Hüften ein bisschen, nur um ein bisschen mehr Kontakt zu ihm zu haben*  
*grummelt sofort, als er eine Stimme hört, die nicht in dieses Bild passt*  
*schaut sowohl Sam als auch Jonas sehr vorwurfsvoll an*  
*schlingt seinen Arm um David als er sich auf seine Schulter legt*  
*nickt auch nur, als Kiki sagt sie sollten das nächste Mal mitkommen*  
*fragt sich, warum keiner von denen so schlau ist sich zu denken, dass das für David noch nicht geht*  
*sieht dann Hanna in seinem Blickfeld auftauchen und wie sie Jonas von hinten ihre Arme um den Bauch legt*  
*hört sie was flüstern und sieht wie sich beide wieder auf ihre Decke verziehen*  
*sieht dann Carlos und Abdi auftauchen und Abdi sagen: “Hey ihr beiden Faulenzer, wir wollen Flunkyball spielen, seid ihr dabei?”*

David:  
*schaut zu Abdi und Carlos auf, als diese vor ihnen auftauchen und runzelt die Stirn bei ihrer Frage*  
*hat zwar von Flunkyball schonmal gehört und weiß, dass es irgendwas mit Bier zu tun hat, hat es aber noch nie selbst gespielt*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und schaut zwischen den beiden Jungs und Matteo hin und her*  
Wenn mir jemand die Regeln erklärt… ich hab das noch nie gespielt!  
*hört Carlos lachen: “Alter, wie, du hast das noch nie gespielt?!”*  
*und Abdi:” Oh mann, dann wird’s aber Zeit! Auf mit euch!”*  
*grummelt leicht, weil er sich von Matteo lösen muss, richtet sich aber auf, während Carlos sagt: “Ich hol schonmal das Bier und n Ball!” und Abdi erklärt: “Ist ganz einfach - erklärt sich quasi von selbst!”*  
*lacht ein bisschen unsicher, weil er immer noch nicht weiß, wie das Spiel jetzt eigentlich geht und meint*  
O-kay…

Matteo:  
*richtet sich mit David zusammen auf*  
*erklärt David das Spiel kurz und endet mit*  
…. es ist also eigentlich nur schnell viel Bier trinken….  
*schaut ihn dann leicht besorgt an*  
Willst du wirklich mitspielen?  
*hört Abdi lachen: “Warum sollte er nicht? Es geht um Bier trinken, wer mag das nicht?”*  
*ignoriert Abdi und schaut weiter zu David*  
Du musst echt nicht….

David:  
*nickt dankbar, als Matteo ihm die Regeln erklärt und wirft dann einen Blick auf die Uhr, um festzustellen, dass es inzwischen kurz vor sieben ist*  
*sieht dann Matteos besorgten Blick, lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*ignoriert Abdi ebenfalls und gibt Matteo einen kurzen Kuss, weil er es süß findet, dass er sich Sorgen macht*  
*meint dann zu Abdi und Matteo*  
Also ein, zwei Bier spiel ich mit… ist ja noch früh… ich will nicht schon um acht betrunken sein…  
*hört Abdi lachen: “Na von ein, zwei Bier bist du wohl kaum um acht betrunken…”*  
*schaut nochmal zu Matteo und meint leiser*  
Alles gut, mach dir keine Sorgen!  
*kennt seine Grenzen und hat nicht vor, sich schon so früh zu betrinken*  
*steht dann auf und streckt Matteo seine Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen*  
*hört dann Carlos rufen: “Ey, Brudis! Alles fertig aufgebaut! Kommt ihr!?”*

Matteo:  
*nickt langsam als David sagt er spielt mit*  
*sagt leise*  
Okay… aber wenn es zu viel wird, sagst du's, ja?  
*steht dann auf, als Carlos ruft und geht mit David zusammen rüber*  
*sieht Carlos lachen und auf David zeigen: “Du bist in meinem Team… keine Pärchenteams bei Flunkyball!”*  
*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*geht mit Abdi auf eine Seite und greift den Ball*  
*sieht, wie sich der Rest der Gruppe dreht, um ihnen zuzugucken*  
Okay, wir fangen an, bereit?  
*sieht wie alle nicken und wirft den Ball*  
*trifft Flaschen und greift sein Bier zeitgleich mit Abdi um zu trinken, solange die anderen aufbauen*  
*hört wie Carlos “Fertig!” ruft und stellt sein nur noch halb voller Bier wieder ab*  
*macht sich bereit um zu laufen, als er sieht, dass David werfen wird*  
*rennt schon los als der Ball gerade mal seine Hand verlässt*  
*baut mit Abdi zusammen die Flaschen so schnell er kann wieder auf und hört Abdi “Fertig!” brüllen*  
*hört, während er zurück geht Carlos zu David sagen: “Das ist alles, was du getrunken hast? Hat dir nie jemand beigebracht ordentlich zu saufen?”*  
*wird leicht wütend und dreht sich um, als sie wieder auf ihrer Seite angekommen sind*  
*wartet noch Davids Antwort ab, bevor er entscheidet ob er Carlos irgendwas an den Kopf wirft*

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Carlos meint, dass es keine Pärchenteams gibt und stellt sich zu ihm*  
*hilft dann Carlos beim Flaschenwiederaufbau und fragt sich kurz, wie das schnell funktionieren soll, wenn man betrunken ist, denkt sich aber dann, dass das wohl die Herausforderung bei dem Spiel ist*  
*wirft dann selbst den Ball und trifft gleich mehrere Flaschen*  
*schnappt sich sein Bier, trinkt und stellt es wieder ab, als Abdi “Fertig” ruft*  
*schaut bei Carlos Worten an ihn auf sein Bier und Carlos Bier und stellt fest, dass Carlos tatsächlich fast doppelt so viel getrunken hat wie er*  
*grinst leicht verunsichert und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Hey… erstes Spiel! Ich übe noch…  
*hört Carlos dann wieder: “Ey, wir müssen das öfter spielen… dann läuft der Alk auch irgendwann wie von selbst…”*  
*grinst wieder und schaut dann zu, wie Abdi den Ball wirft*  
*macht sich sofort bereit zum Loslaufen und stellt mit Carlos die Flaschen wieder auf*  
*ist diesmal schon ein wenig schneller beim Wiederaufbau und ruft dann laut: “Fertig!”*

Matteo:  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, als David sagt er übt noch*  
*will gerade was sagen, als Abdi den Ball wirft*  
*flucht leise und greift dann seine Flasche*  
*hat die Flasche fast leer, als David fertig ruft*  
*rülpst ziemlich laut und hört den Rest der Clique Beifall klatschen*  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Luigi ist immer der erste, der rülpst!”*  
*lacht*  
Weil ich’s kann!  
*hört dann Carlos: “Okay, Konzentration jetzt, wir müssen reinhaun, David, sonst ist Luigi gleich durch!”*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo so laut rülpst und der Rest der Clique Beifall klatscht*  
*schaut dann bei Carlos Worten zu ihm, grinst leicht und meint sarkastisch*  
Wie schön, dass du mich gar nicht unter Druck setzt…  
*macht sich aber bereit, nach der Flasche zu greifen, als Carlos zum Wurf ansetzt*  
*sieht aber dann, dass Carlos die Flaschen in der Mitte gar nicht trifft und laut aufheult*  
*hat keine Ahnung, was jetzt passiert und schaut fragend in die Runde*  
Uhm… und was passiert jetzt?  
*hört Abdi und Matteo jubeln und Abdi lachen: “Jetzt sind wir dran und gewinnen wohl die erste Runde!”*  
*sieht zu Carlos und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*ist ein bisschen froh, dass er nicht Schuld ist, dass sie diese Runde wohl verlieren*  
*hört Carlos ein “Sorry, mann…” murmeln*

Matteo:  
*wollte grad ein “Lass ihn in ruhe” rüber rufen, als Carlos schon wirft und daneben haut*  
*lacht sehr laut*  
Oh, oh, jetzt bin ich unter Druck….  
*läuft, um den Ball zu holen und läuft zurück zu Abdi*  
*hört wie Jonas ihn anfeuert und grinst*  
*wirft den Ball, trifft und ruft 5 Sekunden später zeitgleich mit Abdi: “Fertig!”*  
*hört Carlos: “Sorry, mann… ehrlich… aber zweite Runde schaffen wir sie, okay?”*  
*sieht dann aber, wie Jonas und Hanna aufstehen und Jonas verkündet: “Wir wollen mitspielen!”*  
*hört sofort wie Carlos ruft: “Jonas zu uns!”*  
*sieht wie Hanna ihm den Mittelfinger zeigt, als sie zu ihnen rüber geht*  
Ha, Carlos hat dich offensichtlich noch nie ziehen gesehen… auf geht’s!

David:  
*rennt mit Carlos los, um die Flaschen wieder aufzustellen, schaffen es aber nicht, bevor Abdi und Matteo “fertig” rufen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Carlos sich entschuldigt und meint leicht grinsend*  
Na mal sehen… und wie läuft das jetzt? Behalten wir unser Bier oder kriegt jeder ein Neues?  
*hört wie Carlos erklärt: “Nee, wir behalten unsers… am Ende wird zusammengezählt, wer die meisten leeren Flaschen hat…”*  
*nickt als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hat und denkt sich, dass das gar nicht so schlecht ist*  
*grinst dann Jonas zu, der sich zu ihnen gesellt und sich ein frisches Bier mitgebracht hat*  
*nimmt sich den Ball und schaut dann fragend zu Jonas und Carlos*  
Bereit?  
*sieht beide nicken und schmettert den Ball auf die Flaschen*  
*trifft wieder mehrere und greift nach seinem Bier*  
*trinkt diesmal schon größere Schlucke als beim ersten mal, während er aus dem Augenwinkel sieht, wie Abdi, Hanna und Matteo die Flaschen wieder aufstellen*  
*hört dann die drei und Carlos gleichzeitig “Fertig!” rufen und grinst, als Carlos triumphierend seine leere Flasche in die Höhe streckt und sich ein neues Bier aus dem Kasten holt*

Matteo:  
*lacht nur, als Carlos sich so freut*  
Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch!  
*sieht wie Carlos den Kopf schüttelt*  
*greift den Ball und reicht ihn Hanna*  
Mach sie fertig!  
*sieht Hanna grinsen und macht sich bereit um zu trinken*  
*Hanna wirft und haut einige Flaschen um*  
*trinkt, aber diesmal nicht so lang, weil Jonas mit dabei ist und schnell “fertig!” ruft*  
*hört dann wie Jonas sagt: “Lass uns mal was einsetzen… das Team das am Ende gewinnt muss… ähm… “ hört dann wie Carlos beendet: “... darf den Rest des Tages nicht mehr mit dem anderen Team reden, es sei denn sie werden angesprochen…”  
*Hanna, Jonas, Matteo und David schütteln alle gleichzeitig den Kopf und der Rest lacht*

David:  
*rennt, als Hanna wirft und hilft beim Flaschen aufstellen*  
*muss leise lachen, als er sieht, wie routiniert Jonas vorgeht und gibt sich Mühe, ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen*  
*hört Carlos Vorschlag und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
*grinst, als er sieht, dass Jonas, Hanna und Matteo ebenfalls den Kopf schütteln*  
*hört Hannas Vorschlag: “Das Team, was verliert, schuldet dem anderen Team ne Rückenmassage!”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Damit könnt ich mich anfreunden…  
*hört dann Abdi: “Alter nee, ich massier Carlos nicht!”*  
*und Carlos: “Wie schön, dass du davon ausgehst, dass du verlierst!”*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Rückenmassage find ich gut!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas sich den Ball schnappt und als alle bereit sind, wirft*  
*greift sein Bier, als die Flaschen fallen und stellt fest, dass nicht mehr so viel drin ist*  
*trinkt in großen Schlucken und ruft schließlich grinsend*  
Fertig!  
*sieht Carlos ebenfalls grinsen und hört ihn sagen: “Sauber, Brudi!”*  
*erwidert sein High-Five und nimmt sich ein neues Bier aus dem Kasten*  
*spürt den Alkohol schon ein bisschen, denkt sich aber, dass eins schon noch geht*

Matteo:  
*kickt Abdi, als er sagt, dass er Carlos nicht massiert*  
Wir gewinnen doch!  
*sieht wie Abdi den Kopf schüttelt: “Ich will auch nicht, dass Carlos mich massiert, Diggi!”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*  
Wer wär dir denn lieber?  
*sieht wie Abdi grinst und “David” sagt*  
*weiß, dass er das nur gesagt hat, um ihn zu ärgern und will grad was erwidern, als Jonas aber bereit ist*  
*rennt los, aber kann nicht fertig aufstellen weil David fertig wird*  
*schnappt sich den Ball und wartet, bis David sich ein neues Bier aus dem Kasten geholt hat*  
*als er sieht wie langsam David zurück läuft, ruft er rüber*  
Heute noch, Herr Schreibner!

David:  
*zeigt Matteo den Mittelfinger und grinst, als er ihn drängt*  
*geht extra langsam an seine Position zurück und sieht dann, dass Abdi jetzt den Ball hat*  
*spielt noch ein paar Runden mit den Fünfen, merkt aber, dass er durch das zweite Bier schon ein wenig angeheitert ist*  
*hat zwar schon Lust, sich heute ein bisschen zu betrinken, will aber auch nicht um acht schon wirklich betrunken sein, sondern es gemütlich ein bisschen über den Abend strecken*  
*leert nun sein zweites Bier (hat eh nur noch zwei Schlucke), nachdem Jonas den Ball geworfen hat und ruft:*  
Fertig!  
*grinst, als Carlos jubelt, meint dann aber*  
Ich bin erstmal raus…  
*hört Carlos: “Ey, das kannste doch jetzt nicht machen! Ich hab das Gefühl, du läufst gerade warm…”*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf und lacht*  
Wie gesagt: Ich will nicht schon um acht betrunken sein… bin halt nichts gewohnt!  
*sieht, wie ihn Carlos ernst anblickt: “Das müssen wir auf jeden Fall ändern!”*  
*hört dann aber Jonas in Richtung der anderen rufen: “Springt einer von euch für David ein?!”*

Matteo:  
*sieht und hört dass David aussteigt und lächelt ihm kurz zu*  
*ist gerade versucht einfach auch auszusteigen, als Sam aufsteht: “Ich bin dabei!”*  
*wartet bis Sam sich n Bier geholt hat und auf Position ist*  
*sieht aus den Augenwinkeln wie Kiki aufgestanden ist, um sich neben David zu setzen und hat ganz kurz Mitleid*  
*ist dann aber dran mit werfen und konzentriert sich wieder aufs Spiel*  
*hört deswegen auch nicht, wie Kiki David fragt: “Und? Alles gut? Schon betrunken?”*

David:  
*klatscht mit Sam ab, als diese seinen Platz einnimmt und setzt sich auf ihre Decke zurück - dem Spiel zugewandt, so dass er zuschauen kann*  
*überlegt kurz, ob er sein Skizzenbuch rausholen und ein bisschen zeichnen soll, da die anderen ins Gespräch vertieft zu sein scheinen, als Kiki sich auf einmal neben ihn setzt*  
*lacht leise bei ihrer Frage*  
Ein bisschen angeheitert… aber ja, alles gut! Und bei dir?  
*sieht, wie sie mit einer Sektflasche in der Hand herum wedelt: “Dito angeheitert, aber ja, mir geht’s gut! Und was sagst du zu unserem Seeplätzchen? Oder hat Matteo es dir schon vorher gezeigt?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und meint*  
Nee, bin das erste mal hier. Ist echt nett hier - nicht so überfüllt!  
*hört Kiki lachen: “Warte mal bis zu den Sommerferien! Da kannste hier kaum noch treten und im Wasser ist es dann auch megavoll! Wie ist denn das eigentlich bei dir? Muss doch irgendwie voll unangenehm sein, ins Wasser zu gehen, oder ist das kein Problem für dich?!”  
*schaut Kiki leicht geschockt an, als sie direkt so persönlich wird und stammelt*  
Ähm…  
*hört dann Kiki Gott sei Dank zurückrudern: “Oh, sorry, war das zu persönlich? Macht bestimmt der Sekt…”*  
*hört sie kichern und nickt*  
*grinst dann leicht und meint*  
Jap - zu persönlich…  
*will dann vom Thema ablenken und fragt*  
Und was hast du jetzt so geplant? Also nach dem Sommer? Studieren?

Kiki:  
*nickt bei seiner Frage*  
Ja, studieren…. am liebsten Psychologie, aber ich muss noch die einzelnen Universitäten miteinander vergleichen, weißt du? Studienangebot, Lebensqualität, Professoren, so was.  
*schaut dann zu ihm rüber*  
Und du? Bleibst du in Berlin?  
*hört dann Jubel und sieht, wie Matteo sich freut, weil er seine Flasche leer hat*  
Oder machst du das von Matteo abhängig? Ich find das ja schwierig, ne? Auf der einen Seite will ich natürlich da sein, wo Carlos ist, aber auf der anderen Seite möcht ich auch nicht so eine sein, die ihre ganze Zukunft nach ihrem Freund ausrichtet. Was meinst du denn? Wie macht ihr das?  
*schaut ihn fragend an, ohne jegliches Gefühl dafür, dass sie vielleicht etwas zu viel redet*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck von ihrem Sekt*

David:  
*nickt bei ihrem Vorhaben und murmelt nur ein*  
Cool…  
*zieht die Beine an bei ihrer nächsten Frage und schaut kurz zu den Flunkyballspielern rüber, ehe er sich wieder Kiki zuwendet*  
*will gerade antworten, als sie auch schon fortfährt*  
*muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und wartet, als sie fertig ist, ob sie auch wirklich fertig ist oder ob noch was kommt*  
*antwortet dann zögernd*  
Ich find es nicht schlimm, wenn man sich ein Stück weit auch nach seinem Partner richtet… ich meine, bei Psychologie geht das doch, oder? Das kann man doch fast überall studieren...  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo rüber und muss automatisch lächeln*  
*wendet sich dann wieder Kiki zu und meint schulterzuckend*  
Matteo weiß noch nicht genau, was er machen will… Wenn ich irgendwo weiter weg einen Studienplatz kriege, will er mitkommen… wenn er aber hier irgendwas findet, was ihm Spaß macht, dann guck ich, dass ich nen Studienplatz hier in der Nähe annehme - am besten in Berlin natürlich…

Kiki:  
*schaut ihn an und legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Das ist süß. Ihr beiden. Zusammen.  
*schaut zu Matteo und dann wieder zu David*  
Weißt du, das ist echt schön, ihn so zu sehen. Er war vorher irgendwie immer grummelig, still, bekifft. Und jetzt, dank dir, ist er viel offener und so.  
*merkt gar nicht, wie beleidigend sie eigentlich ist und fährt einfach fort*  
Ich hab mich schon ein bisschen gewundert, als er auf einmal mit Sara zusammen war. Ich mein, sie ist ja irgendwie schon…. anders. Und er wirkte auch nie sonderlich begeistert. Naja…  
*lacht leicht*  
… jetzt wissen wir ja, warum. Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall richtig für euch, dass ihr es geschafft hab und ich steh auch voll hinter euch!

David:  
*lacht leise, als Kiki ihn und Matteo als süß bezeichnet*  
*hat das jetzt irgendwie schon öfter gehört und fühlt sich zwar geehrt, dass die Leute sie so sehen, aber letztendlich geht es ja darum, wie Matteo und er sich als Paar sehen und fühlen*  
*schaut ebenfalls zu Matteo, der leicht taumelt, als er gerade nach vorne stürmt, um die Flaschen wieder aufzustellen und lächelt leicht*  
*fragt sich kurz, wie Matteo so ist, wenn er richtig betrunken ist und bekommt irgendwie gerade auch Lust auf noch ein Bier*  
*hört dann aber wieder Kiki zu und nickt automatisch, als sie sagt, dass es schön ist, ihn so zu sehen*  
*runzelt dann die Stirn bei ihren nächsten Worten, schüttelt den Kopf und sieht sie wieder an*  
*unterbricht sie*  
Ich denke nicht, dass das nur an mir liegt, dass er so ist. Jeder hat mal ne schlechte Phase… vielleicht ging es ihm auch wegen anderer Dinge nicht gut… oder du hast einfach nur immer seine grummeligen Tage miterlebt…  
*denkt sich, dass Kiki Matteo wahrscheinlich nicht allzu gut kennt und dass es sie auch eigentlich gar nichts angeht und sagt darum auch weiter nichts dazu*  
*hört dann die Sache mit Sara und dass Kiki davon ausgeht zu wissen, warum Matteo nie sonderlich begeistert wirkte und ärgert sich, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass Kiki rein gar nichts über Matteo weiß, aber glaubt, ihn zu kennen*  
*weiß aber gerade nicht wirklich, was er dazu sagen soll, weil er sich auch nicht bei ihrem ersten richtigen Gespräch mit Kiki anlegen will und murmelt darum nur ein*  
Das ist nice…  
*als sie meint, dass sie hinter ihnen steht*  
*lässt das ganze dann aber irgendwie keine Ruhe und meint irgendwann*  
Vielleicht kennst du Matteo auch einfach nicht so gut…  
*schaut sie nicht an, sondern wieder zu Matteo*

Kiki:  
*runzelt leicht die Stirn, als David sagt, sie hätte nur die grummeligen Tagen mitbekommen*  
*hat Matteo ja schließlich fast jeden Tag in der Schule gesehen*  
*lächelt, als er sagt, dass es nice ist und nimmt noch einen Schluck aus der Sektflasche*  
*ist dann ziemlich überrascht, als er noch was hinterher sagt und schaut ihn geschockt an*  
*da er aber nicht zu ihr schaut, muss sie was sagen*  
Was meinst du denn damit? Natürlich kenn ich ihn… wir gehen seit 8 Jahren auf die gleiche Schule. Also klar, du kennst ihn anders, aber entschuldige, auch noch nicht sooo lang oder?  
*zieht leicht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
*lässt sich ungern sagen, sie sähe irgendwas falsch*

David:  
*schaut dann doch wieder zu Kiki, als sie ihm widerspricht und seufzt leise, weil sie nicht versteht, was er meint*  
*nickt zu ihren Worten*  
Ja, ich kenn ihn nicht so lang… ich hab auch nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn besser kenne als du. Anders, ja!  
*runzelt kurz die Stirn und sucht nach Worten, ehe er zögernd sagt*  
Das einzige, was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass es vielleicht Gründe für alles gibt… Gründe dafür, dass er still und bekifft war oder ist, Gründe, warum du das Gefühl hattest, er ist nicht sonderlich begeistert von seiner Beziehung mit Sara - und damit meine ich nicht die Tatsache, dass er womöglich schwul ist, sondern eher die Frage, warum er dann trotzdem mit Sara zusammen war… und diese Gründe oder Ursachen werde ich nicht einfach mit meiner bloßen Existenz ausgelöscht haben… vielleicht steckt einfach mehr dahinter, als du auf den ersten Blick vermutest… oder weißt du die Ursachen für all das, was du gerade an ihm bemängelt hast?  
*sagt das alles ziemlich ruhig und nicht auf Angriff gepolt, aber schon sehr deutlich*

Kiki:  
*schaut ihn ziemlich überrascht an*  
*versteht nicht ganz, was er ihr sagen will*  
*denn so oder so ging es Matteo doch besser, als er David kennen gelernt hat*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief bei seiner Frage*  
Okay, vielleicht kenn ich die Ursachen nicht. Aber ich versteh trotzdem nicht, warum deswegen meine Aussage falsch war. Oder /willst/ du nicht der Grund sein, dass es ihm besser geht?  
*runzelt die Stirn*

Matteo:  
*hat seine vierte Flasche Bier leer und merkt den Alkohol schon gut*  
*nutzt die Pause und schaut rüber zur Decke*  
*sieht, dass Kiki und David immer noch reden*  
*sieht auch, dass David ziemlich bestimmt redet*  
*beschließt ihn mal zu erlösen*  
Leute, ich bin raus!  
*wirft den Ball zu Hanna und geht langsam rüber zur Decke*  
*sieht, dass David ihn kommen sieht und grinst leicht*  
*bleibt dann vor der Decke stehen und schaut zu Kiki, die sehr nah neben David sitzt*  
Rück mal.

David:  
*kann Kiki quasi beim Nachdenken zuschauen und hat irgendwie wenig Hoffnung, dass sie nachvollziehen kann, was er gesagt hat*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei ihrer Frage*  
Ich möchte nicht der Grund sein, dass es ihm besser geht - wenn ich nicht weiß, ob dadurch die Ursachen wirklich beseitigt sind. Ich möchte der Grund sein, dass es ihm jetzt gut geht, ja…  
*sieht ihren verwirrten Blick, seufzt einmal und überlegt, wie er es ihr besser erklären kann*  
*sieht dann aber, dass Matteo auf sie zukommt und ist gerade ziemlich froh, ihn zu sehen und erlöst zu werden*  
*lächelt ihn breit an und rückt ebenfalls ein Stück zur Seite, damit er Platz hat*  
*sieht, dass Kiki das gleiche macht, obwohl sie anscheinend immer noch nicht wirklich zufrieden mit seiner Antwort war und wahrscheinlich nochmal nachgefragt hätte, wenn Matteo nicht aufgetaucht wäre*  
*spricht aber lieber mit Matteo und fragt grinsend*  
Und? Hast du gewonnen? Oder einfach nur genug Alkohol?

Matteo:  
*merkt sehr wohl, dass ihre Unterhaltung abrupt geendet hat, als er kam*  
*aber das wollte er ja auch*  
*lässt sich auf die Decke fallen, als beide rücken*  
Genug Alkohol… aber ich glaub, wir lagen in Führung….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und legt dann seinen Kopf gegen Davids Schulter*  
*sieht dann wie Kiki leicht lächelt und sich erhebt*  
Ich geh mal wieder zu Amira..  
*nickt grinsend*  
Mach mal…  
*wartet bis sie außer Hörweite ist und bewegt dann seinen Kopf wieder weg von der Schulter, um David angucken zu können*  
War’s sehr schlimm?

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Aussage und meint*  
Du glaubst!?  
*lacht leise und legt sofort seinen Arm um ihn, als er den Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnt*  
*verbirgt kurz sein Gesicht in Matteos Haaren und genießt es, ihn wieder bei sich zu haben*  
*nickt nur, als Kiki sich erhebt und ist irgendwie erleichtert, dass sie weg ist*  
*spricht nicht wirklich gerne mit Leuten, die er kaum kennt über persönliche Dinge, fand ihre Meinung jetzt aber zu falsch, als dass er sich hätte zurückhalten können*  
*grummelt sehr, als Matteo seinen Kopf wieder wegzieht und schaut ihn gespielt böse an*  
Es war sehr schlimm, dass du deinen Kopf entfernt hast!  
*grinst dann aber und greift stattdessen nach seiner Hand*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern zu Kiki und meint*  
Ich brauchte ein bisschen Anlauf, um reinzukommen, aber ich glaub, ich hab mich ganz gut geschlagen….

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei seiner Antwort und greift auch noch nach seiner anderen Hand*  
*nickt dann leicht, als er tatsächlich antwortet*  
Kiki darfst du nicht so ernst nehmen… die nimmt sich selbst immer viel zu ernst.  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und schaut ihn an*  
Du kannst ihr ruhig sagen, wenn sie was sagt, was daneben ist.  
*verzieht etwas das Gesicht und fragt*  
Hat sie doofe Fragen gestellt?

David:  
*lächelt zufrieden, als Matteo auch noch seine andere Hand greift und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander und rückt sich ein bisschen zurecht, damit sie sich nicht so verdrehen müssen*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern zum Thema ernst nehmen und hört ihm weiter zu*  
*nickt dann und meint*  
Hab ich gemacht… also nicht so direkt, aber ich hab ihr schon gesagt, dass sie einige Aussagen vielleicht einfach mal überdenken sollte. Und…  
*überlegt kurz ehe er fortfährt*  
… klar, wenn es um unwichtige Dinge geht, dann ist es vielleicht wirklich besser, sie nicht zu ernst zu nehmen, aber bei wichtigen Dingen ist es doch sinnvoller, es zu tun und sie eventuell zum Umdenken zu bewegen…  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob das tatsächlich was gebracht hat gerade…  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief und denkt über Kikis Fragen nach*  
Uhm… nein.  
*schüttelt den Kopf und grinst ein wenig*  
Ihre Aussagen waren eher ziemlich doof!

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu*  
*merkt aber schon, dass der Alkohol alles ein bisschen langsamer bei ihm werden lässt*  
*lacht laut auf, als er sagt dass ihre Aussagen doof waren*  
Das klingt nach Kiki…. und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du ihr deine Meinung gesagt hast… die meisten trauen sich das nicht in der ersten Runde….  
*beugt sich vor und gibt ihm etwas ungeschickt einen Kuss*  
*fällt dann wieder ein, dass er gesagt hat, dass ihre Aussagen doof waren*  
Hat sie dich beleidigt? Soll ich hingehen und sie haun? Oder lieber Carlos? Den würd ich schaffen.  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er stolz auf ihn ist und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*findet, dass es einfach nicht anders ging und seine Meinung ganz automatisch aus ihm raus kam, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie eine blöde Meinung von Matteo hat*  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und schmeckt das Bier und will auch noch eins*  
*schaut sich nach dem Kasten um, als er Matteos Fragen hört*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als er fragt, ob Kiki ihn beleidigt hat und lacht bei seinen folgenden Fragen*  
Keine Gewalt, Herr Florenzi!  
*schüttelt dann wieder den Kopf*  
Nee, /mich/ hat sie nicht beleidigt… alles gut!  
*löst dann ihre Hände und meint*  
Ich hol mir mal schnell noch n Bier? Du auch? Oder machst du erstmal Pause?  
*rappelt sich hoch*

Matteo:  
*lacht nur, als er meint keine Gewalt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*zieht dann aber leicht die Augenbrauen*  
Achso? Dann mich, oder was?  
*ist jetzt doch n bisschen interessiert, was Kiki zu sagen hatte*  
*ist dann ein bisschen perplex, als David sich auf einmal aufrappelt*  
Uhm… ja, klar, warum nicht?  
*sieht ihn dann zum Kasten abhauen, zuckt mit den Schultern und stützt sich auf seine Ellbogen, damit er wenigsten halb liegt, aber noch zugucken kann*

David:  
*schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf, als Matteo nachfragt*  
*will eigentlich ungern wiederholen, was Kiki gesagt hat und ist darum ganz froh, dass er jetzt erstmal Bier holen kann*  
*geht zum Kasten und nimmt zwei Bier raus*  
*öffnet sie schon am Kasten, weil da ein Öffner rum liegt und geht damit zurück zur Decke*  
*setzt sich im Schneidersitz neben Matteo, lächelt und reicht ihm ein Bier*  
*schaut dann kurz zu den Flunkyballleuten und grinst leicht, ehe er fragt*  
Wie lange geht das Spiel eigentlich? Bis einer umfällt oder bis das Bier leer ist?

Matteo:  
*setzt sich wieder auf, als David zurück kommt*  
*nimmt das Bier und klonkt es gegen Davids Flasche, bevor er einen Schluck trinkt*  
*lacht dann bei seiner Frage*  
Beides, glaub ich….  
*schaut dann rüber und sieht aber, dass alle noch ziemlich gut dabei sind*  
Ich würd sagen, die machen noch drei Runden… wobei Carlos vielleicht eher noch eine…  
*schaut dann zu David und lächelt*  
*denkt, wie schön es ist, dass er mit hier ist - dass er von seinen Freunden so angenommen wurde, wie er ist, das sie David sofort und ohne Umschweife nicht nur akzeptiert, sondern auch unterstützt haben*  
*denkt sich, dass er schon n ziemlicher Glückspilz ist*  
*fühlt sich irgendwie, wahrscheinlich auch dank des Alkohols, unglaublich gut und unbeschwert*  
*lehnt sich einfach rüber und gibt David einen sanften Kuss*  
*flüstert ein leises “danke”, bevor er sich wieder zurück lehnt*

David:  
*trinkt ebenfalls einen Schluck, nachdem er mit Matteo angestoßen hat*  
*lacht bei Matteos Prognose und sieht in dem Moment Carlos tatsächlich ziemlich taumeln*  
*lacht nochmal und beobachtet dann grinsend die nächste Runde der Flunkyballspieler*  
*trinkt ab und an einen Schluck Bier und fühlt sich ziemlich wohl… mit dem tollen Wetter, dem Abi in der Tasche, an der frischen Luft, umgeben von Matteos Freunden und natürlich von Matteo*  
*ist ziemlich in Gedanken versunken, als Matteo sich auf einmal zu ihm beugt und ihn küsst*  
*lächelt leicht in den Kuss und hört dann sein “danke”*  
*schaut ihn verwundert, aber lächelnd an und knibbelt ein wenig verlegen am Etikett seiner Bierflasche*  
*fragt leise*  
Was hab ich gemacht?  
*überlegt, aber fällt nicht wirklich ein Grund ein, warum Matteo sich bei ihm bedanken sollte - außer für das Bier vielleicht, aber da käme der Dank ein bisschen spät*

Matteo:  
*lächelt nur und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Nur so…. für’s da sein….  
*ist etwas verlegen und trinkt schnell noch einen Schluck und presst die Lippen leicht aufeinander*  
Dafür, dass ich nicht alleine bin… und dass du Kikis blöde Aussagen aushältst und dass du so toll bist, dass sonst alle meine Freunde dich total super finden und dass….  
*grinst leicht*  
Dass du so gut aussieht, dass ich dich immer angucken kann...  
*lacht leicht und guckt weg*  
Okay, vielleicht hab ich auch zuviel Bier getrunken.

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und wird leicht rot*  
*findet es nicht sonderlich schwer, da zu sein*  
*hört dann, dass da noch mehr kommt und spürt, dass sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlägt bei all den schönen Worten*  
*ist ziemlich gerührt, aber auch verlegen und fragt sich kurz, womit er das alles verdient hat, womit er Matteo verdient hat und dieses Glücksgefühl, von dem er bis vor kurzem noch gar nicht wusste, dass er es überhaupt empfinden kann*  
*schaut Matteo einfach nur an bis dieser wegschaut und meint, dass er zu viel Bier getrunken hat*  
*grinst leicht bei dieser Aussage, wird dann aber schnell wieder ernst*  
*legt die Hand an seine Wange und dreht seinen Kopf sanft so, dass er ihn wieder ansieht*  
*sucht nach Worten, während er in Matteos Augen versinkt*  
*schüttelt irgendwann lächelnd den Kopf und meint leise*  
Du kannst doch nicht diesen ganzen tollen Dinge sagen und es dann auf’s Bier schieben…  
*spürt gerade so viel Liebe für Matteo und sucht nach Worten, die seinen in etwa gleich kommen*  
*braucht aber noch ein bisschen*

Matteo:  
*entspannt sofort, als er David Hand spürt und schaut ihn an*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Sorry…  
*schlingt einen Arm um Davids Nacken und zieht ihn etwas näher*  
*grinst leicht*  
Wie war das nochmal mit knutschen vor unseren Freunden, ja oder nein?

David:  
*hört Matteos “sorry” und lächelt leicht*  
*lässt sich von ihm näher ziehen und rückt auch so ein wenig näher an ihn heran*  
*grinst dann bei seiner Frage und legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
*tut so, als würde er überlegen*  
Hmmm… tendenziell eher ja… wenn du es hinterher nicht wieder nur auf zu viel Bier schiebst…  
*schaut ihn abwartend an*  
*grinst dann wieder leicht und krault Matteo ein bisschen im Nacken*  
*sagt leicht provokativ, aber lächelnd*  
Vielleicht hättest du die tollen Sachen ja auch ohne zu viel Bier gesagt? Kann ich den “zu viel Bier” Satz aus meinen Gedanken streichen?  
*lehnt seine Stirn gegen die von Matteo und weiß, dass er ihn gleich so oder so küssen wird, egal, welche Antwort er bekommt*

Matteo:  
*grinst bei seiner Antwort*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Mach ich nicht….  
*lässt ein wohligen Laut raus, als David seinen Nacken krault*  
*nickt wieder*  
Tüllich… ich wurd nur… verlegen….  
*lächelt leicht, als er Davids Stirn spürt und schließt die Augen*  
*spricht leise*  
Ich hab ständig ganz viele tolle Gedanken im Kopf….wie gut du küssen kannst zum Beispiel…  
*schließt dann die letzten Zentimeter Lücke zwischen ihren Lippen und küsst ihn*

David:  
*nickt zufrieden bei Matteos Antwort und lächelt dann leicht, als er meint, dass er nur verlegen wurde*  
*flüstert*  
Musst du nicht…  
*schließt ebenfalls die Augen, als er spürt, dass Matteo sich entspannt und kommt ihm langsam immer näher*  
*reibt seine Nase an seiner, als er seine nächsten Worte hört und murmelt kurz vor ihrem Kuss*  
Wir sollten viel öfter unsere tollen Gedanken teilen…. ich hab auch ein paar…  
*spürt dann aber auch schon Matteos Lippen auf seinen und seufzt leise in den Kuss*  
*krault seinen Nacken und seine Haare und sorgt dafür, dass Matteo nicht einen Zentimeter zurückweichen kann*  
*schlingt dann seinen anderen Arm um ihn und will ihn näher ziehen, stellt aber fest, dass das im Sitzen nicht wirklich möglich ist*  
*legt die Hand stattdessen an Matteos Wange und streicht sanft darüber, während er den Kuss vertieft*

Matteo:  
*kann noch “mach mal” murmeln, bevor er ihn küsst*  
*vergisst ein bisschen, wo sie sind und wer alles da ist*  
*vergräbt seine Hand in Davids Haaren, als dieser den Kuss vertieft*  
*schafft es tatsächlich eine Weile mit ihm zu knutschen bis er eine Kekspackung an den Kopf kriegt und Carlos ihm “Get a room!” zubrüllt*  
*hört sofort Jonas “Lass ihnen doch den Spaß” sagen*  
*grummelt leicht und murmelt zu David*  
Wir könnten das ignorieren….

David:  
*genießt die Nähe zu Matto und nimmt die anderen irgendwie nur noch als irgendein Hintergrundgemurmel wahr, was er irgendwann komplett ausblenden kann*  
*brummt dann protestierend, als Matteo den Kuss minimal löst, sieht aus dem Augenwinkel eine Kekspackung, mit der Matteo wohl beworfen wurde, hört Carlos und Jonas und letztendlich Matteo und grinst dann leicht*  
*gibt Matteo einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und murmelt leise*  
Was meinst du, wie lange wir das durchhalten? Das ignorieren...  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz*  
*hört Abdi: “Ja, toll, jetzt liegen meine Kekse da bei denen und wenn ich sie wieder haben will, muss ich beim Knutschen stören…”*

Matteo:  
*grinst*  
Lass ausprobieren…  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss*  
*hört dann Abdi und grinst wieder*  
*flüstert*  
Jetzt wirds spannend….  
*hört wie irgendjemand sagt, den er auf die Schnelle nicht zuordnen kann: “Lass sie doch, so frisch verliebt”*  
*lacht leicht und gibt David noch einen Kuss*  
*guckt dann aber doch, wo die Kekspackung ist, nimmt sie und wirft sie Richtung Abdi*  
*sieht ihn grinsen: “Danke, Brudi!”*

David:  
*muss ebenfalls grinsen, als Matteo meint, sie sollten es ausprobieren und küsst ihn nochmal*  
*muss sich aber eingestehen, dass die Stimmung irgendwie dahin ist mit all dem Gemurmel um sie herum und seufzt leise, als Matteo sich nach dem nächsten Kuss ein wenig löst, um Abdi seine Kekse zu geben*  
*lehnt sich ein Stück zurück und schaut mit leicht geröteten Wangen in die Runde*  
*stellt fest, dass Carlos tatsächlich ziemlich betrunken wirkt und versucht, irgendwas mit Kiki zu diskutieren, dass Abdi zufrieden seine Kekse futtert und versucht, Sam welche anzubieten, dass Hanna halb bei Jonas im Schoß liegt und ihm zulächelt, dass Mia und Alex sich in einiger Entfernung unterhalten und Amira ihren Blick ebenfalls über die Runde gleiten lässt*  
*lächelt kurz, als sich ihre Blicke begegnen und schaut dann wieder ziemlich glücklich zu Matteo*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint*  
Wir haben’s zumindest versucht… das mit dem Ignorieren…  
*grinst minimal und dreht sich dann um eine viertel Drehung von Matteo weg, nur um es sich gleich darauf mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß bequem zu machen*  
*greift nach seinem Bier und trinkt einen ziemlich großen Schluck, weil er ziemlichen Durst hat*

Matteo:  
*greift sich auch wieder sein Bier und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*lächelt als David sich mit dem Kopf auf seinen Schoß legt*  
*fängt sofort an mit seiner freien Hand mit seinen Haaren zu spielen*  
*schaut einfach nur entspannt in der Gegend rum*  
*sieht dann wie Hanna und Jonas aufstehen und Hanna sich zu Amira setzt und Jonas zu ihnen rüber kommt*  
*hört Jonas sagen: “Na, ihr Süßen, alles gut bei euch?”*  
*grinst als er sich neben sie auf die Decke setzt und nickt*  
Ja, alles ziemlich fein und bei dir?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo anfängt, mit seinen Haaren zu spielen und streckt sich seiner Hand leicht entgegen*  
*liegt ansonsten ziemlich entspannt da*  
*spielt kurz mit dem Gedanken, sich aufzusetzen, als Jonas sich zu ihnen gesellt, bleibt dann aber doch liegen und rückt nur seine Beine ein bisschen zur Seite, damit Jonas bequemer sitzen kann*  
*nickt zustimmend bei Matteos Worten und trinkt noch einen Schluck*  
*hört Jonas: “Flunkyball war eine Runde zu viel… ich erhol mich gerade noch ein bisschen.”*  
*grinst und meint*  
War vielleicht auch noch n bisschen früh für so viel Bier auf Ex…  
*hört Jonas verzweifelt lachen: “Und das sagst du mir jetzt!? Warum hast du das nicht am Anfang des Spiels gesagt!?”*  
*grinst wieder und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Sorry… beim nächsten mal dann…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*lacht bei der Unterhaltung*  
Flunkyball is fast immer tödlich… Bier ist nicht zum exen gemacht… da brauchste n starken Magen…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Aber macht auch Spaß… und du kannst doch was ab, Alter…  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Joa, stimmt schon… und zu Hanna is auch nich so weit von hier…”*  
*grinst dann*  
Ah ja… genau… erzähl mal… wie haste sie denn eigentlich überzeugt? Durch das super geplante Date?

David:  
*grinst, als Jonas meint, dass es bis zu Hanna nicht so weit ist und ist in dem Moment froh, dass er nicht allzu betrunken ist, weil sie ja mit dem Rad nach Hause müssen*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo hoch und sieht erstmal nichts, weil er durch das Hochgucken, Matteos Hand, die immer noch mit seinen Haaren spielt nach vorne schiebt und Matteo ihm somit die Haare ins Gesicht schiebt, dieser stellt dies aber wohl recht schnell selbst fest und streicht sie sanft zur Seite*  
*lächelt, als er ihn endlich sieht und schätzt ihn eigentlich auch nicht sooo betrunken ein, dass er es mit dem Rad nicht mehr schaffen würde*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Jonas und trinkt noch ein bisschen Bier, während dieser berichtet: “Ach, so super geplant war das nicht. Hanna hat’s mir halt auch ziemlich leicht gemacht. Wir waren was essen und dann einfach nur spazieren… da, wo wir auch früher öfter waren… irgendwann hab ich mich dann getraut, ihre Hand zu nehmen und irgendwie war’s dann klar..  
*sieht ihn mit den Schultern zucken und verliebt zu Hanna rüber schauen und muss lächeln*  
*sagt dann nochmal leise*  
Ist doch schön, wenn es so einfach war...  
*greift mit seiner freien Hand in seine Haare und greift nach Matteos Hand*  
*verschlingt ihre Finger und legt diese auf seiner Brust ab*

Matteo:  
*schiebt lächelnd David die Haare wieder aus dem Gesicht, als der sich auf einmal bewegt*  
*hört dann Jonas zu*  
Das klingt gut… freut mich echt für dich, Mann…  
*hofft wirklich, dass die beiden es jetzt packen*  
*lächelt zu David runter, als der seine Hand nimmt*  
*vermisst kurz die Spielerei mit seinen Haaren aber malt dann einfach irgendwelche Figuren mit seinem Daumen auf Davids Handrücken*  
*sieht wie Jonas zu ihm lächelt und nickt zurück*  
*freut sich auch, das sie beide so glücklich sind*  
*hört wie Jonas sagt: “Jetzt geht’s richtig los, Luigi, nie wieder Schule… aber die Kuba Sache canceln wir, oder?”  
*lacht leicht und nickt*  
Ja… uns wird was andres einfallen…

David:  
*schließt kurz entspannt die Augen, als die beiden eine zeitlang schweigen und muss lächeln, als Jonas sagt, dass es jetzt richtig los geht*  
*bezieht das in dem Moment aber nicht nur auf “nie wieder Schule”, sondern auch auf sich und Matteo, dass sie jetzt, wo die größten Probleme aus der Welt geschafft sind, endlich ein bisschen Zeit für sich haben*  
*hat das in den letzten Tagen schon ziemlich genossen und freut sich auf den Rest des Sommers und das, was da noch vor ihnen liegt*  
*hört dann irgendwas von Kuba und fragt mit geschlossenen Augen nach*  
Kuba?  
*hört Jonas erklären: “Ja, Luigi und ich wollten eigentlich nach dem Abi nach Kuba…”*  
*hört ihn lachen und weiter sprechen: “Aber zum einen sind wir beide anscheinend nicht die größten Planer… und zum anderen... “*  
*öffnet die Augen, als Jonas kurz schweigt und sieht, dass er wieder verliebt zu Hanna rüber schaut, ehe er dann doch weiter spricht: “Zum anderen kommen die Dinge halt manchmal anders als man denkt.”*  
*nickt langsam und denkt sich, dass sich Jonas sicherlich jetzt erstmal nicht wieder von Hanna trennen will, um mit Matteo in den Urlaub zu fahren und ist eigentlich ganz froh darüber, dass die beiden das canceln wollen, da er es auch ziemlich blöd fände, sich jetzt - und wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit - wieder von Matteo trennen zu müssen*  
*fragt trotzdem interessiert nach*  
Und warum Kuba?

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als Jonas meint, dass die Dinge manchmal anders kommen*  
Jap… Mädels mit roten Haaren….  
*hört wie Jonas ergänzt: “Jungs mit Mützen….”  
*grinst und nickt*  
Genau…  
*lacht dann leicht bei Davids Frage*  
Keine Ahnung, eigentlich… das war irgendwie schon immer der Plan… ich glaub seit Jonas’ Che Guevara Phase in der 8. Klasse…

David:  
*lächelt, als Jonas und Matteo Hanna und ihn erwähnen und drückt leicht Matteos Hand*  
*murmelt dann grinsend und verlegen*  
Na dann müssen Hanna und ich uns ja jetzt geehrt fühlen, dass ihr wegen uns eure Pläne über den Haufen werft…  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Genau! Und es hat auch kaum was mit unserer Faulheit zu tun, Dinge zu organisieren....”*  
*schüttelt wieder grinsend den Kopf*  
Natürlich nicht…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und hört dann Matteos Erklärung zu Kuba*  
*lacht leise und schaut Jonas an*  
Che Guevara? Das passt zu dir…  
*schaut dann zu Matteo hoch, wackelt leicht mit den Augenbrauen und fragt*  
Und was hattest du für ne Phase in der achten Klasse?

Matteo:  
*presst seine Lippen zusammen bei Davids Frage, da er in der 8. KLasse gerade angefangen hat für Jonas zu schwärmen*  
*denkt aber, dass er auch einfach weg wollte*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Die bekannte Phase… einfach mal raus kommen….  
*schluckt leicht und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
… ziemlich egal wohin, aber Kuba klang ganz cool…  
*fühlt wie Jonas ihn leicht anstupst: “Irgendeinen Urlaub kriegen wir aber hin diesen Sommer!”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Natürlich!

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass er einfach rauskommen wollte, lächelt und drückt kurz seine Hand*  
*wendet den Kopf dann wieder von ihm ab, um keinen steifen Hals zu kriegen*  
*lacht leise beim Wortwechsel zwischen Jonas und Matteo*  
Achja… und wer organisiert den? Wo ihr beide doch so super im Organisieren seid?  
*hört Carlos und Abdi gerade in dem Moment lautstark irgendwas lallen und grinst*  
Achjaaaa… Carlos und Abdi natürlich…  
*lacht nochmal leise und richtet sich dann wieder in eine sitzende Position, damit er Jonas und Matteo beide im Blick hat und nicht immer seinen Kopf hin und her drehen muss*  
*zieht die Beine an und schlingt die Arme drum und muss zwangsweise dadurch Matteos Hand los lassen*  
*stupst ihn dafür aber leicht mit dem Fuß an als Entschädigung*

Matteo:  
*drückt seine Hand zurück*  
*stellt sein Bier weg, damit er eine Hand frei hat, um wieder mit Davids Haaren zu spielen*  
*grinst ihn dann sehr breit an, als er fragt wer den Urlaub organisiert*  
*hört wie Jonas sagt: “Na, Brudi Nummer 5 natürlich!”*  
*lacht leicht*  
*beschwert sich mit einem leisen “ey” als er sich aufsetzt und er schon wieder nicht weiter mit seinen Haaren spielen kann*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er seinen Fuß anstupst und stupst zurück*  
*greift sich dann wohl wieder sein Bier und prostet es in Richtung David mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen*  
*hört dann Jonas lachen*  
Was?  
*sieht wie Jonas den Kopf schüttelt: “Ihr habt das schon gut drauf…. diese Pärchen-Kommunikation ohne zu reden…”

David:  
*lacht und schaut Jonas gespielt entsetzt an bei seinen Worten*  
Moi?!?  
*schüttelt den Kopf und lacht wieder*  
Neee, tut mir leid! Dieses Jahr noch nicht… dafür bin ich zu frisch in eurer Brudi-Clique und kenn euch zu wenig. Nachher organsier ich was und es hagelt Beschwerden und ihr schmeißt mich wieder raus…  
*sieht Jonas erst grinsen, aber dann ein wenig ernster den Kopf schütteln: “So leicht wirst du uns jetzt nicht mehr los!”*  
*schaut bei Matteo bei seinem “ey” entschuldigend an, lächelt aber, als er ihn mit dem Fuß zurück stupst*  
*lässt sein Bier gegen seins klonken und streckt ihm bei seinem Blick leicht grinsend die Zunge raus*  
*schaut dann auch zu Jonas, als dieser lacht, hört seine Erklärung und grinst in Matteos Richtung*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, lächelt, macht die Beine wieder lang und deutet mit dem Kopf einladend auf seinen Schoß*  
*ist ein bisschen gespannt, ob Matteo checkt, dass er sich jetzt hinlegen kann, wenn er will und ob Jonas Recht hat, dass sie die Pärchen-Kommunikation nach nichtmal vier Wochen drauf haben*  
*fänd es aber andererseits auch nicht wirklich schlimm, wenn es nicht so wäre, da er es gerade ziemlich genießt, dass Matteo und er sich so viel Zeit zum Reden nehmen*

Matteo:  
*grinst als David sagt, er würde dann wieder raus fliegen*  
*wollte grad was dazu sagen, als Jonas es schon tut und nickt deswegen nur*  
*grinst ebenfalls bei Jonas Kommentar und schaut zu David*  
*sieht wie er die Beine lang macht und stellt schon sein Bier ab, noch bevor er mit seinem Kopf nickt*  
*legt sich hin und seinen Kopf auf Davids Schoß ab*  
*schließt die Augen und entspannt*  
*sagt dann sehr relaxed*  
Ihr könnt reden… ich bin raus…

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo sofort reagiert und hört auch Jonas lachten: “Alta…. ihr seid schlimm!”*  
*schüttelt sofort protestierend den Kopf und schaut Jonas böse an*  
Sind wir nicht!  
*vergräbt sofort, als Matteo liegt seine Hand in seinen Haaren und streicht sie ihm aus der Stirn, bevor er anfängt, zärtlich hindurch zu fahren*  
*grinst, als Matteo sagt, er sei raus und schaut erwartungsvoll zu Jonas*  
Wir können reden… dann mal los…  
*sieht Jonas grinsen: “Ja gut, also… David, erzähl doch mal: Wie ist denn der Sex so mit Matteo?”*  
*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Kein Kommentar!  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*

Matteo:  
*entspannt tatsächlich sofort und sogar noch mehr als David mit seinen Haaren spielt*  
*wirft Jonas deswegen nur einen skeptischen Blick zu bei seiner Frage*  
*hört wie Jonas lacht und sagt: “kein Kommentar ist nie ein gutes Zeichen. Tut mir echt leid, Luigi!”*  
*grummelt was unverständliches und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Du solltest dich mal fragen, warum dich das so brennend interessiert, mein Freund…

David:  
*schüttelt protestierend den Kopf bei Jonas Vermutung und zuckt grinsend mit den Schultern*  
Kein Kommentar heißt kein Kommentar! Vielleicht will ich dich ja auch nur nicht neidisch machen…  
*wird leicht rot, grinst aber weiter und fährt mit seiner Hand jetzt über den Haaransatz hinter Matteos Ohr und in seinen Nacken*  
*lacht dann leise bei Matteos Kommentar und meint zu Matteo*  
Vielleicht braucht er irgendwelche Tipps von uns…  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Alter, das reicht jetzt! Ich geh…”*  
*sieht, wie er sich tatsächlich aufrafft und will gerade sagen, dass er doch bleiben soll, als er sieht, dass Hanna inzwischen zurück auf Jonas’ und ihrer Decke ist und zu ihnen rüber schaut*  
*grinst wieder leicht*  
Ach und dein Abgang hat natürlich nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass deine Freundin ihr Gespräch beendet hat und auf dich wartet?!

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei Davids Antwort und nickt*  
So ist recht…  
*nickt dann sehr langsam und besonnen*  
Oh ja… das kann natürlich sein….  
*lacht lauter als Jonas sich aufrappelt und geht*  
*macht ein lautes “Ha” Geräusch als David Jonas durchschaut hat und lacht nur, als Jonas lachend von dannen zieht*  
*schaut dann hoch zu David und grinst*  
Wenn Carlos und Abdi dich jemals fragen sollten, ob du eine Kathete oder eine Hypotenuse bist, dann lauf.

David:  
*sieht Jonas grinsend nach und schaut dann zu Matteo runter, der ihn ebenfalls gerade ansieht*  
*zieht bei seinen Worten fragend beide Augenbrauen hoch*  
Will ich wissen, was es damit auf sich hat oder soll ich einfach deinen Rat beherzigen und laufen?!  
*lacht leise und streicht Matteo die Haare so halbwegs hinter die Ohren*  
*seufzt dann leise, weil ihm wieder bewusst wird, was für ein schöner Abend das war/ist mit Abi in der Tasche, mit Matteo, seinen Freunden und hier am See - und lächelt Matteo an*  
*muss wieder an Jonas’ Pärchenkommunikationsding denken und fragt sich, ob Matteo wohl in seinem Blick lesen kann, wie glücklich er gerade ist*  
*findet sich dann selbst allerdings gerade ein bisschen kitschig und wendet den Blick irgendwann von Matteo ab und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und nickt dann zu dem zweiten Teil seiner Frage*  
Ich könnte es dir erklären… aber glaub mir, weglaufen ist die bessere Option…..  
*lächelt David zurück an als er lächelt*  
*dreht seinen Kopf leicht und küsst seinen Bauch*  
*muss dann kichern, weil das irgendwie albern ist*  
*schaut wieder hoch und sieht aber dass David grad trinkt*  
*schließt wieder die Augen und genießt einfach nur*

David:  
*spürt, dass Matteo seinen Bauch küsst, während er gerade trinkt und lächelt in den Flaschenhals rein*  
*schaut dann zu Matteo, nachdem er fertig getrunken hat und sieht, dass dieser entspannt und mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Schoß liegt*  
*lächelt und fängt wieder an, durch seine Haare zu streichen*  
*betrachtet ihn eine ganze Weile und lässt dann ab und an seinen Blick über die anderen und über den See schweifen, nur um mit den Augen immer wieder zu Matteo zurück zu kehren*  
*sieht irgendwann Mia und Alex neben sich stehen und hört Mia leise auf Matteo deutend fragen: “Schläft er?!”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt, ehe er leise antwortet*  
Ich glaub nicht…  
*hört dann Mia wieder: “Wir wollten jetzt fahren - Alex ist mit dem Auto hier. Sollen wir euch mitnehmen?”*  
*will gerade dankend ablehnen, da sie ja mit den Fahrrädern hier sind und Matteo nun vorhin auch nicht sooo betrunken wirkte, als dass er nicht mehr Fahrradfahren könnte, als er Kiki aus einigen Metern Entfernung rufen hört: “Ey, Mia, könnt ihr uns vielleicht doch mitnehmen? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Carlos sonst nach Hause kriegen soll - der ist so betrunken!”*  
*grinst leicht und schaut zu Mia, die ein bisschen ratlos zwischen ihnen und Kiki und Carlos hin und her schaut*  
Wir sind sowieso mit dem Rad hier. Nimm die beiden ruhig mit…  
*sieht, wie Mia sie einen Moment lang abwägend ansieht, so als wolle sie prüfen, ob Carlos oder Matteo betrunkener seien, schließlich aber nickt und sich mit einem “Fahrt vorsichtig!” abwendet*

Matteo:  
*hört Mia zwar, aber denkt, dass David das schon regelt*  
*hat nämlich grad absolut keine Lust die Augen aufzumachen*  
*hört, worum es geht und denkt, dass sie ruhig noch Fahrrad fahren können*  
*beschließt nur was zu sagen, falls David das anders sieht*  
*lächelt leicht, als dem nicht so ist*  
*wartet, bis er hört wie Alex, Mia, Carlos und Kiki sich entfernen*  
*macht dann langsam die Augen auf und schaut hoch zu David*  
Wir bleiben noch n bisschen, oder?  
*lächelt leicht*  
Ich bin noch nicht betrunken genug.

David:  
*schaut den Vieren nach, wie sie den See verlassen und in der Dunkelheit verschwinden und schaut dann wieder zu Matteo runter*  
*merkt, dass dieser inzwischen die Augen geöffnet hat und lächelt*  
*nickt bei seiner Frage*  
Von mir aus gerne…  
*ist noch nicht wirklich müde*  
*grinst dann bei seiner nächsten Aussage und piekst ihm leicht in die Wange*  
Heißt das, dass wir erst nach Hause können, wenn wir betrunken genug sind?  
*lacht leise*  
Dann hätte ich das Taxi gerade vielleicht doch nicht so leichtfertig anderen überlassen sollen…

Matteo:  
*grinst als er gepiekst wird*  
*schüttelt dann den kopf*  
Nur ich... du musst dich nicht betrinken…  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich kann einwandfrei Fahrrad fahren, egal wie betrunken…  
*richtet sich etwas auf und schaut wo Jonas ist*  
*ruft dann*  
Ey Jonas, wie gut kann ich betrunken Fahrrad fahren?  
*hört Jonas lachen und rufen: “Nicht schlechter als nüchtern! Wollen wir einen trinken, Luigi?”*  
*ruft zurück*  
Oder zwei… komm rüber!  
*sieht dann wie Jonas ne Flasche greift und mit Hanna zusammen zu ihrer Decke kommt*  
*rappelt sich auf und rutscht neben David, um Platz für die beiden zu machen*

David:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und schaut Matteo grinsend und leicht provokant an*  
Vielleicht will ich mich aber betrinken… man macht schließlich nur einmal Abi…  
*lacht dann leise, als Jonas bestätigt, dass Matteo betrunken Fahrradfahren kann*  
*seufzt leise, als Matteo sich aufrichtet und er so zwangsweise die Hand aus seinen Haaren nehmen muss, rückt aber ebenfalls ein Stück zur Seite um für Jonas und Hanna Platz zu machen*  
*sieht, wie Hanna und Jonas sich setzen und schaut ein wenig skeptisch auf die Flasche in Jonas Händen*  
Was ist das?  
*sieht Jonas grinsen und ihm die Flasche hinhalten: “Kein billiger Fusel… probier einfach!”*  
*nimmt die Flasche entgegen und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, weil er sich erstmal wieder dran gewöhnen muss, was anderes zu trinken als Bier, trinkt dann aber noch einen und findet dann, dass es gar nicht sooo schlecht schmeckt*  
*reicht die Flasche an Matteo weiter und sieht dann Jonas erwartungsvollen Blick: “Und?!”*  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Gewöhnungsbedürftig, würd ich sagen…  
*spürt, wie ihm jetzt so im Nachgang ganz warm im Bauch wird und hört wieder Jonas: “Aber nicht schlecht, oder?”*  
*lacht leise und meint*  
/Noch/ nicht…

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und schaut David an*  
Na gut… ich sag nichts….  
*beobachtet David, als er n Schluck nimmt*  
*schaut prüfend zu Jonas*  
Was ist das?  
*sieht Jonas aber nur grinsen*  
*nimmt dann die Flasche von David und trinkt einen Schluck*  
Boah, Alter hast du das selbst gemischt?  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf aber nimmt noch einen Schluck, bevor er die Flasche an Hanna weiter reicht*  
*sieht wie Hanna einen großen Schluck trinkt und die Flasche Jonas wieder gibt*  
*Jonas trinkt und sagt dann: “Und jetzt ein Trinkspiel… jeder nimmt einen Schluck für seine Abinote, also bei 1.2 zum Beispiel 3 Schlücke, bei 3.3 allerdings 6….”*  
*lacht*  
Willst du mich abfüllen?  
*Jonas grinst: “Vielleicht” und reicht die Flasche wieder an David weiter*

David:  
*schaut Jonas gespannt an, als er ein Trinkspiel will*  
*lacht dann bei Matteos Kommentar und kriegt die Flasche in die Hand gedrückt*  
*grinst und schaut fragend in die Runde*  
Also alle Schlucke auf einmal?!  
*hört Jonas und Hanna lachen: “Ja, klar - wo wäre sonst der Spaß?!”*  
*lacht leise und meint*  
Und ihr ratet dann, oder wie? Und ich bin dann hinterher zu betrunken, um bei euch mitzuzählen und zu raten…  
*lacht wieder und hebt die Flasche*  
Okay, gut…  
*trinkt die ersten beiden Schlucke und stellt fest, dass das noch recht gut geht, der dritte ihm dann allerdings schon etwas schwerer fällt, weil er inzwischen genau spürt, wie der Alkohol seine Kehle runter läuft*  
*schafft dennoch alle fünf Schlucke, reicht die Flasche an Matteo weiter und schüttelt sich*  
*merkt jetzt, wie das warme Kribbeln auch in seinen Beinen ankommt und denkt sich, dass er jetzt eigentlich aufhören sollte*  
*hört Jonas raten: “1,4?”*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Du hältst mich ernsthaft für so gut!?  
*stellt fest, dass er ein bisschen lallt*

Matteo:  
*schaut etwas besorgt zu wie David trinkt*  
*hat ja aber versprochen nichts zu sagen und hält deswegen den Mund*  
*nimmt dann die Flasche entgegen, aber lässt die anderen noch raten*  
*hört Hanna lachen: “Na, dann 2.3”*  
*sieht wie David nickt*  
*nimmt dann zwei große Schlücke und drei kleine*  
*hört Jonas: “Auch 5? Auch 2.3?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ne, war zu faul….  
*reicht die Flasche an Hanna weiter und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Davids Schulter, während Hanna rät: “Na dann 3.2…”  
*sieht wie Hanna anfängt zu trinken und hört nach 4 auf zu zählen*  
*sagt etwas träge*  
Mist, ich hab nich aufgepasst….

David:  
*zählt bei Matteo gar nicht mit, weil er ja eh weiß, was er hat und lässt die anderen mal raten*  
*versucht dann aber, sich bei Hanna zu konzentrieren und wird fast rausgebracht, als Matteo dazwischen quatscht*  
*legt die Hand auf sein Knie und drückt leicht, damit er ruhig ist und meint schließlich*  
Acht?  
*sieht Hanna nicken und fängt einfach mal an zu raten*  
Okay…also 1,7, 2,6 oder 3,5…  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Da spricht der Mathe LK…”*  
*ignoriert ihn und überlegt*  
*hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie gut Hanna in der Schule ist und rät darum einfach mal*  
2,6?  
*sieht Hanna nicken und hört dann, dass sie ebenfalls lallt, als sie sagt: “Das war gemein… aber besser als 2,8 oder so…

Matteo:  
*schaut Hanna bewundernd an*  
Du hast 2.6 geschafft? Das is ja super… herzlichen Glückwunsch….  
*schaut kurz angestrengt, als er überlegt ob herzlichen Glückwunsch richtig war, aber entscheidet dann, dass es das war und nickt*  
*sieht dann Jonas zweimal trinken und buht*  
Kein Wunder, dass du dir das Spiel ausgedacht hast… 2.0, ehrlich?  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Wir können gern noch ein andres Trinkspiel spielen…. eins bei dem du mich abfüllen kannst”*  
Jaaa… welches?  
*hat gerade absolut keine Idee*

David:  
*macht große Augen, als Jonas nur zweimal trinkt*  
Wow! Glückwunsch!  
*sieht, wie Jonas sich ungeschickt verbeugt und lacht - weiß selbst gerade nicht, warum - wahrscheinlich auf Grund des Alkohols*  
*hört dann die Idee nach einem weiteren Trinkspiel und stöhnt*  
*lallt leicht*  
Oh nee, ich mach ne Pause… bin echt nichts gewöhnt…  
*schließt kurz die Augen und stellt fest, dass sich alles ein bisschen dreht*  
*öffnet sie schnell wieder*  
*hört dann Hanna kichern: “Ich bin für “Ich hab noch nie…” Da wüsst ich n paar Sachen wie wir Jonas zum Trinken kriegen… Ich hab noch nie ein Fahrrad geklaut!”*  
*sieht wie Jonas Hanna amüsiert anschaut und nach der Flasche greift: “Haha…”*  
*lacht schon wieder und schaut Jonas fragend an*  
Hast du echt?!  
“hört Jonas, der ebenfalls schon ein bisschen lallt: “Ich war betrunken und faul und es stand einfach so in nem Vorgarten… ich hab’s aber nicht behalten, sondern für den nächsten stehen lassen…”*

Matteo:  
*legt seinen Arm um David, als er sieht, dass er schon gut dabei ist*  
*grinst bei Hannas Vorschlag*  
Gute Idee!  
*lacht bei Jonas Erklärung*  
Wie großzügig…  
*sieht wie Jonas grinst: Vorsicht, mein Freund, jetzt bin ich dran…. ich hab nie… bei ner Abi Klausur gespickt”*  
*stöhnt leicht und nimmt die Flasche von Jonas und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*sieht wie Hanna große Augen macht: “Hast du echt? Krass…. mutig und dumm.”  
*lacht*  
Ja, Spanisch…. hat aber nicht viel gebracht… ich hab ihn hier…  
*tätschelt etwas unbeholfen Davids Wange*  
… auf dem Flur getroffen und konnte mir dann eh nichts mehr vom Spicker merken.  
*hört wie Hanna awwwt und Jonas lacht: “Gute Ausrede… du bist dran…”  
Ich weiß nichts… ich geb mein dran sein ab an david…

David:  
*lässt sich gegen Matteo fallen, als dieser den Arm um ihn legt, merkt dann aber, dass er eigentlich zu weit weg sitzt, als dass es gemütlich ist und rückt umständlich näher*  
*runzelt die Stirn, als Matteo bei der nächsten Runde trinkt, richtet sich wieder auf und schaut ihn entsetzt an*  
Fuck, hast du echt!?  
*hört dann seine nächsten Worte und schaut ihn gespielt böse und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an*  
Willst du mir jetzt n schlechtes Gewissen machen!?  
*kann sich an den Tag erinnern… kurz nach ihrem Fast-Kuss*  
*muss dann bei Hannas “Awww” aber lachen, seufzt und lehnt sich wieder gegen Matteo*  
*hört dann, dass er dran ist und überlegt*  
*sagt dann schließlich*  
Ich hab noch nie…  
*grinst leicht und verbessert sich*  
Ich bin noch nie in diesem See geschwommen…

Matteo:  
*grinst David etwas verschmitzt an*  
Was? Nein, niemals! Is ja nich deine Schuld, dass ich mich von dir ablenken lasse….  
*gibt ihm einen etwas unbeholfenen Kuss auf den Kopf, weil er da grad am leichtesten dran kommt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er seinen Satz hört*  
*hört wie Jonas und Hanna lachen*  
Er will uns alle dran kriegen….  
*nimmt einen Schluck und reicht die Flasche dann weiter*  
*Jonas grinst nachdem er getrunken hat und sagt: “Das kann ich auch… ich hab noch nie einen Jungen geküsst.”*  
*schüttelt wild den Kopf und verkündet dann entrüstet*  
Das is homophob!  
*sieht wie Hanna lacht und den Kopf schüttelt: “Ich muss auch trinken.”*  
*schaut daraufhin etwas bedröppelt drein*  
Oh, okay…  
*seufzt etwas und greift nach der Flasche*

David:  
*grinst zufrieden, als alle trinken, hört dann aber Jonas Worte und stöhnt*  
*sieht, wie Matteo die Flasche an Hanna weiter gibt, diese trinkt und dann an ihn weiter reicht*  
*richtet sich ein bisschen auf und trinkt einen winzigen Schluck*  
*hört dann Hanna: “Darf ich? Ich hab noch was…”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
*sieht wie Hanna gerade ansetzen will zu sprechen, hört dann aber Abdis Stimme und ist erstmal ein bisschen verwirrt, bevor er checkt, dass Abdi, Sam und Amira neben ihnen aufgetaucht sind: “Altaaaa… ihr sauft hier ohne mich!?”*  
*hört dann Amira: “Was auch gut so ist, denn du hattest echt genug, mein Freund!”*  
*hört Sam kichern und Abdi nur ein entsetztes: “Aber…” hervorbringen, ehe er von Amira unterbrochen wird: “Wir hauen jetzt ab. Kommt ihr mit oder bleibt ihr noch?”*  
*fühlt sich gerade zu träge zum Antworten und zu träge zum Entscheiden, lehnt sich also nur noch weiter gegen Matteo und schlingt die Arme um seinen Bauch*  
*versucht nochmal die Augen zu schließen, öffnet sie aber direkt wieder, weil sich alles dreht*  
*hört Jonas und Hanna entfernt diskutieren, ob diese nun auch gehen oder nicht und wartet darauf, dass Matteo eine Entscheidung für sie beide trifft*

Matteo:  
*ist etwas verwirrt und ziemlich überfordert*  
*hatte sich grad auf Hanna konzentriert die dann aber nicht redet*  
*hebt nur lasch die Hand zum Gruß als sich Amira, Sam und Abdi verabschieden*  
*schaut von David zu Hanna und Jonas und wieder zurück zu David*  
*lallt leicht*  
Ich will noch hörn was Hanna hatte…. willstu nach Hause?

David:  
*hört Matteos Frage an sich und schüttelt nur den Kopf*  
*will sich am liebsten gerade gar nicht bewegen*  
*hört Jonas: “Okay, Hanna macht ihrs noch und dann gehn wir aber auch… wir sind alle zu Fuß und brauchen sonst noch ewig bis wir zu Hause sind…”*  
*will gerade anmerken, dass er und Matteo mit dem Rad sind, denkt sich dann aber, dass Jonas vielleicht alle anderen meinte*  
*hört Amira seufzen: “Ja, okay, Hanna, hau rein… wir wollen echt los…”*  
*hört dann Hanna kichern und dann sagen: “Ich hab noch nie eine Gitarre geschrottet!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas die Augen verdreht und nach der Flasche greift und trinkt*  
*hört Hanna lachen und grinst, fragt aber nicht weiter nach*  
*hört Amira: “Ja, sehr witzig! Können wir dann jetzt los?!”*  
*weiß jetzt irgendwie immer noch nicht, ob er und Matteo mitgehen, bleibt aber einfach mal in seinen Armen liegen und wartet ab, ob er sich bewegt oder nicht*

Matteo:  
*verdreht leicht die Augen bei Hannas Satz*  
*murmelt*  
Das war’s nicht wert….  
*winkt dann ausladend und sagt etwas zu laut*  
Tschüüüüüß, lauft vorsichtig!  
*pockt dann mit seinem Kopf gegen David und murmelt*  
Ich will mich noch nich bewegen….  
*schlingt beide Arme um David und rückt so noch näher an ihn ran*  
Lass noch n bisschn bleibn, ok?

David:  
*hört, wie Matteo die anderen verabschiedet und hebt nur träge die Hand zum Abschied*  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er sich noch nicht bewegen will und nickt*  
*spürt dann Matteo noch näher bei sich und nickt wieder bei seiner Frage*  
*richtet sich dann ein bisschen auf, um zu prüfen, ob die anderen weg sind und kann sie tatsächlich nicht mehr in der Dunkelheit erkennen*  
*lehnt den Kopf wieder zurück an Matteos Schulter und lässt sich mit ihm zusammen nach hinten in eine liegende Position fallen*  
*findet das um einiges angenehmer als im Sitzen*  
*murmelt in Matteos Schulter*  
Ich bin betrunken…  
*atmet einmal tief durch und fügt hinzu*  
… und du riechst gut!

Matteo:  
*lässt ein wohliges Seufzen raus, als sie sich hinlegen*  
*lässt einen Arm um Davids Schultern und legt den anderen über seine Hüfte*  
*lacht leise bei Davids Worten*  
Ich bin auch betrunken… hab dich noch nie betrunken gesehn… bistu anders?  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Ah, Komplimente… das ist nice… du riechst auch gut übrigens…  
*küsst seinen Kopf und vergräbt seine Nase in Davids Haaren*

David:  
*nimmt zur Kenntnis, dass Matteo auch betrunken ist und denkt sich, dass er dann bestimmt auch zu faul zum Aufstehen ist*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er fragt, ob er betrunken anders ist und murmelt*  
Ich bin immer ich… und Komplimente kriegst du auch, wenn ich nich betrunken bin…  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er auch gut riecht und küsst seine Brust*  
*seufzt leise und denkt sich, dass er ruhig noch n paar Komplimente oben drauf setzen kann, wenn er schonmal dabei ist*  
*richtet sich ein bisschen auf und dreht sich so, dass er halb auf Matteos Brust liegt und ihn anschauen kann*  
*streicht ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, lächelt und meint dann*  
Ich mag deine Haare…  
*schaut ihm in die Augen, spürt leichtes Herzklopfen und fügt leise hinzu*  
… und ich liebe deine Augen!  
*fühlt sich gerade jetzt, wo alle anderen Eindrücke verschwunden sind, irgendwie weniger betrunken, wenn er sich nur auf Matteo konzentriert*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht und nickt*  
Stimmt….  
*grummelt ein bisschen als David sich dreht und wendet*  
*lächelt dann aber doch, weil er ihn jetzt besser sehen kann*  
*rollt leicht mit den Augen bei seinem Kompliment zu seinen Haaren*  
*wird dann verlegen und wahrscheinlich etwas rot bei seinem zweiten Kompliment*  
*murmelt leise*  
Hör auf….  
*hebt seine Hand und streicht über Davids Wange*  
… du machst mich ganz verlegen…  
*schaut ihn an und kann mal wieder nicht fassen, dass David wirklich bei ihm ist, mit ihm ist, komplett und mit allem was dazu gehört*  
Ich…  
*räuspert sich etwas*  
Ich find, du bist der beste… das beste was mir je passiert ist…

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er aufhören soll und will gerade weiter machen, als er Matteos Hand an seiner Wange spürt und dadurch leicht abgelenkt wird*  
*schaut ihn an, hört dann seine Worte und grinst zunächst nur, spürt dann allerdings, wie sein Herz beim Matteos Nachsatz wieder stärker klopft, hört auf zu grinsen und kann gar nicht fassen, dass Matteo so fühlt*  
*muss schlucken, weil er ziemlich gerührt ist und sie so ein verdammtes Glück haben, dass sie sich gefunden haben und das gleiche fühlen*  
*beugt sich langsam runter und küsst ihn kurz und sanft*  
*sagt dann leise*  
/Du/ bist das Beste, was /mir/ je passiert ist…  
*meint das tatsächlich und will sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wie sein Leben ohne Matteo aussehen würde*  
*küsst ihn nochmal und murmelt dann*  
… du musst für immer bei mir bleiben…  
*findet, dass es ziemlich kitschig und erbärmlich klingt und ist sich sicher, dass er es niemals gesagt hätte, wenn er nüchtern wäre, weil er eigentlich nicht erbärmlich und abhängig und schwach wirken will, aber im Grunde genommen ist es genau das, was er will: Matteo für immer in seinem Leben haben*

Matteo:  
*schließt die Augen kurz als er geküsst wird*  
*schaut ihn dann an und hört was er sagt*  
*kann sein Herz schlagen spüren und schluckt leicht*  
*ist das irgendwie nicht gewohnt, sich so zu fühlen, so geliebt und gewollt und sicher*  
*wird nochmal geküsst und will den Kuss eigentlich vertiefen*  
*hört dann aber sein Gemurmel und spürt, wie alles in ihm weich wie Butter wird*  
*hofft, dass er keine Tränen in den Augen hat*  
*ist es dann aber auch egal und zieht leicht zurück, um David anschauen zu können*  
*schluckt leicht und sagt dann*  
Solang du mich willst…  
*küsst ihn dann wieder und schlingt seinen Arm fester um ihn*

David:  
*fällt es schwer, Matteos Blick zu erwidern, nachdem die Worte einmal draußen sind, schafft es dann aber doch und stößt bei seiner Antwort leise die Luft aus, von der er erst jetzt merkt, dass er sie angehalten hat*  
*fühlt sich erleichtert und geliebt, gewollt und zugehörig*  
*wird geküsst bevor er was erwidern kann und drückt sich enger an Matteo, als er seinen Arm um ihn spürt*  
*murmelt noch in den Kuss seine Antwort an Matteo*  
Ich will dich für immer…  
*schließt dann die Augen und küsst ihn weiter*  
*merkt, dass sich durch den Alkohol und die Nähe zu Matteo immer noch alles zu drehen scheint, ihm leicht schummrig wird und dass Augen schließen keine wirklich gute Idee ist*  
*öffnet sie einen Spalt breit und unterbricht den Kuss schließlich*  
*fährt mit der Hand durch Matteos Haare und lässt schließlich seinen Kopf wieder auf Matteos Brust sinken*  
*murmelt ein wenig wehleidig*  
Ich bin immer noch betrunken…  
*hofft ein bisschen, dass es ihm durch die Bewegung auf dem Nachhauseweg später ein bisschen besser gehen wird*

Matteo:  
*hört seine Worte und ist ganz froh, dass sie weiter küssen und er sich darauf konzentrieren kann und nicht auf die doofen Gedanken, dass David früher oder später bestimmt was finden wird, was er nicht leiden kann an ihm oder was ihn schwierig macht oder zuviel Aufwand*  
*atmet tief ein, als David den Kuss löst*  
*schaut ihn an und lächelt leicht*  
*fährt mit seiner Hand über Davids Rücken*  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Ich auch… willst du ins Bett? Wollen wir den Heimweg wagen?

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er auch betrunken ist*  
*murmelt*  
Bett klingt verlockend… beamen wär jetzt nice…  
*seufzt leise und setzt sich dann auf*  
Ja… Heimweg… aber vielleicht erstmal n bisschen schieben?  
*lacht leise und schaut zu Matteo, der sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt hat*  
*fährt ihm einmal sanft mit der Hand über die Wange und sieht ihm in die Augen, ehe er sich dann löst und aufsteht*  
*taumelt leicht und atmet einmal tief durch, bis er das Gefühl hat, einigermaßen sicher zu stehen*  
*stellt beim Durchatmen fest, dass er den Binder schon wieder zu lange an hatte und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
*bückt sich dann nach der Decke und zieht an einem Ende*  
Hopp! Aufstehen! Bett!

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht den Kopf*  
*setzt sich mit David auf*  
Schieben klingt gut…  
*lächelt als er gestreichelt wird und wollte sich gerade vorlehnen, um ihn nochmal zu küssen, als David aufsteht*  
*grummelt leicht*  
*mustert ihn dann aber etwas besorgt*  
Alles gut?  
*rappelt sich dann auf, als David drängt*  
Ja ja, ich mach ja schon…..  
*sieht, wie David die Decke zusammen legt und hebt sein Fahrrad auf, damit er sie in den Korb legen kann*  
*hält sich ein bisschen am Lenker fest und ist ganz froh, dass sie nicht nur zu Fuß gekommen sind*  
*schiebt dann mit David los, Davids Fahrrad ist links von ihm, Matteos Fahrrad rechts, so dass sie nebeneinander laufen können*  
*verkündet dann*  
Ich hab Hunger.

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Matteo fragt, ob alles gut ist und faltet erstmal die Decke zusammen, ehe er dann doch antwortet*  
Ich will den Binder loswerden…  
*lacht leise und ein bisschen verzweifelt*  
Betrunken und Binder ist nicht so cool, wie ich gerade mal wieder feststelle…  
*legt die Decke in Matteos Korb und nimmt dann sein Fahrrad und läuft mit Matteo zusammen los*  
*ist ebenfalls froh, dass er den Lenker zum Festhalten hat, aber auch, dass sie sich ein bisschen bewegen, denn auch, wenn er den Binder dadurch noch mehr spürt, hat er doch das Gefühl, dass der Rausch durch die Bewegung leicht nachlässt*  
*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass er Hunger hat*  
Nein! Du?! Du hast doch nie Hunger!  
*schaut ihn liebevoll von der Seite an und meint*  
Wenn ich es besser könnte, würd ich dir gleich noch was kochen… aber ich kann dir anbieten, dir ein Brot zu schmieren, wenn wir zu Hause sind...

Matteo:  
*hört, dass der Binder nervt und verzieht das Gesicht*  
Wir können doch Fahrrad fahren, dann sind wir schnller zu Hause…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, das is ja nur noch anstrengender…  
*schaut sich etwas um*  
Wir haben Jacken dabei, weite Jacken, du kannst ihn ausziehen und meine Jacke drüber?  
*sieht wie David nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelt*  
*atmet einmal tief durch*  
*lacht dann leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ja, okay… aber grad noch mehr Hunger als eh immer….  
*lächelt bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Wenn ich gleich noch kann, hau ich uns Nudeln ins Wasser… hab Bock auf was Warmes…. aber sonst klingt Brot auch gut….

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Vorschlägen und findet es echt lieb, dass er sich solche Gedanken macht, aber er würde sich dennoch unwohl fühlen, wenn sie gleich das kleine Waldgebiet verlassen und auf den Straßen Berlins Menschen begegnen würden*  
*lacht dann leise, als er meint, dass er Nudeln machen will und meint*  
Also Nudeln in heißes Wasser schmeißen krieg ich auch noch hin… wir motivieren uns gleich einfach gegenseitig und ich mach die Nudeln und du irgendeine schnelle Soße?  
*verlässt mit ihm das kleine Waldstück und bleibt stehen*  
*schaut ein wenig unschlüssig zum Rad und dann zu Matteo*  
*grinst leicht*  
Wir könnten’s wagen zu fahren… langsam…  
*schafft es, ohne zu taumeln, sein Bein über den Sattel zu schwingen*  
*schaut dann fragend zu Matteo*  
Schlafen wir eigentlich bei dir oder bei mir?  
*lächelt wieder leicht, weil es für ihn irgendwie immer noch was Besonderes ist, dass sie selbst die Nächte nicht getrennt voneinander verbringen*

Matteo:  
*lacht und nickt dann*  
Ja, du Nudeln, ich Soße… klingt gut.  
*bleibt stehen als David stehen bleibt*  
*schaut ihn genauso unschlüssig an*  
*grinst dann*  
Wir können’s versuchen….  
*macht sich auch bereit los zu fahren*  
*zuckt dann bei seiner Frage die Schultern*  
Bei dir? Ist n bisschen näher, oder?

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass sie zu ihm fahren, setzt sich auf den Sattel und steigt langsam in die Pedalen*  
*taumelt am Anfang tatsächlich ziemlich, hat aber bald die richtige Geschwindigkeit für seinen Betrunkheitsgrad gefunden und merkt, dass es immer besser geht, je länger sie fahren*  
*ist trotzdem froh, dass um die Zeit in der Gegend nicht mehr allzu viel Verkehr herrscht und schaut einige Male prüfend zu Matteo, ob das Radfahren bei ihm auch funktioniert*  
*hält dann schließlich vor seinem Haus, steigt ab, taumelt dabei nur noch minimal und schließt sein Rad am Bauzaun ab*  
*grinst zu Matteo*  
Sooo… ich bin wieder nüchtern…  
*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nagut… nüchternder…  
*kramt nach seinem Schlüssel und schlingt, als er ihn gefunden hat, einen Arm um Matteos Hüfte und zieht ihn zu sich ran*  
*küsst ihn auf die Wange und auf die Schläfe und auf den Mundwinkel und murmelt*  
… und ich bin auf Entzug….

Matteo:  
*hat tatsächlich weniger Probleme als David auf dem Fahrrad*  
*beobachtet ihn deswegen schon etwas besorgt*  
*freut sich dann, als sie es heile zu Davids Wohnung geschafft haben*  
*schließt sein Rad neben Davids an*  
*lacht als David meint, er sei nüchtern und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*grinst, als er ran gezogen wird und schlingt seinen Arm um David Schultern*  
*lächelt, als er geküsst wird und noch mehr bei Davids Worten*  
*schlingt seinen zweiten Arm auch noch um ihn und tritt so automatisch mehr vor ihn*  
*schaut ihn etwas belustigt an*  
Ach ja? Auf Entzug? Auf Kontaktentzug?

David:  
*lächelt zunächst, als Matteo seine Arme um ihn schlingt, runzelt dann aber die Stirn, als er belustigt schaut*  
*nickt aber ernst bei seinen Fragen und bestätigt*  
Körperkontaktentzug!  
*lacht dann leise und spürt wieder seinen Binder drücken beim Luftholen*  
Das war jetzt immerhin fast ne halbe Stunde!  
*macht mit Matteo zusammen rückwärts einen Schritt auf die Haustür zu und versucht mit dem Schlüssel das Schlüsselloch zu ertasten*

Matteo:  
*lacht und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*lacht noch mehr als David versucht aufzuschließen ohne hinzugucken*  
Das is sogar nüchtern schwierig….  
*lässt einen Arm los und behält nur noch einen um seine Schultern*  
*dreht sie so, dass David bequem aufschließen kann*  
*küsst seine Wange, als er die Tür aufbekommen hat und geht mit ihm die Treppe hoch*  
*zieht ihn dann aber nochmal zu sich*  
*hört dann wie schwer er atmet und küsst ihn nicht*  
*lächelt stattdessen leicht und lässt ihn los*  
Schließ schnell auf, damit du das Ding los wirst….

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo sie dreht und wendet, damit er besser ans Schlüsselloch kommt und lässt einfach mal alles mit sich machen*  
*schafft es irgendwie die Treppe hoch, findet es aber irgendwie gerade ziemlich anstrengend und weiß nicht, ob es am Binder oder am Alkohol liegt*  
*wird oben angekommen von Matteo in die Arme geschlossen und lächelt*  
*will ihn gerade küssen, als er ihn auch schon wieder loslässt*  
*grummelt, hört dann aber, warum Matteo ihn losgelassen hat und nickt*  
*schließt auf und lässt Matteo vor*  
*macht die Tür hinter ihnen zu und deutet Richtung Küche und sagt leise*  
Guck schon mal, was du so findest…  
*grinst dann leicht und fügt hinzu*  
Aber psssscht! Meine Schwester!  
*hört Lauras Stimme aus ihrem Zimmer amüsiert rufen: “Ich hab euch schon im Hausflur gehört - nehmt bloß keine Rücksicht auf mich!”*  
*lacht wieder leise und öffnet die Badezimmertür*  
*drückt Matteo noch schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund und murmelt*  
Bis gleich…

Matteo:  
*nickt als David zur Küche deutet*  
*lacht dann bei seinem Zusatz*  
*flüstert*  
Oh… nicht dieser Satz… dann krieg ich auf einmal Hunger auf ganz andere Sachen….  
*lacht, als er Laura hört*  
*küsst David schnell zurück und geht dann an Lauras Tür klopfen*  
*spricht durch die Tür*  
Wir haben Betrunkenheits-Hunger und machen Nudeln… willst du auch?

David:  
*zieht sich im Bad sein Shirt und den Binder aus, während er Matteo und Laura durch die geschlossene Tür zuhört*  
*hört Laura antworten: “Nein danke!” und dann nach einer kurzen Pause: “Betrunkenheitshunger?! David soll doch nicht so viel trinken!”*  
*stöhnt und brüllt durch die beiden geschlossenen Türen hindurch*  
Hab ich auch nicht…  
*zieht sein Shirt wieder an und öffnet die Tür*  
*fügt an Laura gewandt noch hinzu*  
Außerdem macht man in seinem Leben nur einmal Abi… da darf man ja wohl mal ne Kleinigkeit trinken zum Anstoßen und so…  
*hört Laura irgendwas murmeln und hört dann lauter: “Solang’s nur ne Kleinigkeit war…”*  
*stöhnt leise und ruft zurück*  
Sag ich doch…  
*hört sie dann wieder: “Na dann feiert mal noch schön…”*  
*ist jetzt irgendwie ein bisschen genervt und seufzt, bevor er Matteo, der alles mitbekommen hat, vor sich her zur Küche schiebt*  
*grummelt, als sie dort ankommen*

Matteo:  
*nickt bei ihrem nein*  
Okay….  
*hört dann aber ihren Zusatz und will grad sagen, dass er nur sich meinte, um David zu schützen, als David sich aber schon einmischt*  
*hält dann mal lieber den Mund und lässt die Geschwister machen*  
*kann aber schon sehen, dass es David ziemlich nervt*  
*lässt sich von ihm in die Küche schieben*  
Hey….  
*er stellt sich vor ihn und schaut ihn sanft an*  
Sei meint’s nur gut… aber ich versteh auch, dass es nervt… dass wir nerven….

David:  
*schaut Matteo an, als dieser sich vor ihn stellt und schnaubt leise, als er meint, dass Laura es nur gut meint*  
*weiß das zwar, aber will es jetzt nicht hören*  
*hört ihm weiter zu und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
*murmelt*  
Du nervst nicht… du hast nichts gesagt heute…  
*ist ihm wirklich dankbar dafür*  
*weiß selbst, dass er es nicht übertreiben soll, aber will wenigstens ab und zu mal das Gefühl haben, ganz normal zu sein und genau das tun können, was alle anderen auch tun*  
*legt locker seine Hände an Matteos Hüften und legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab*  
*entspannt langsam ein bisschen und genießt es jetzt, dass das drückende Gefühl an seinem Oberkörper verschwunden ist*  
*hört aber irgendwann Matteos Magen knurren, grinst und löst sich von ihm*  
Lass uns kochen… bevor du noch verhungerst…

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Aber ich werd nich ganz damit aufhören können…  
*schlingt sofort die Arme um ihn, als er sich gegen ihn lehnt*  
*flüster leise*  
Du kannst uns immer sagen, dass wir die Klappe halten sollen… das is /dein/ Leben….  
*hört dann wie sein Magen knurrt und denkt sich, dass das ja super Timing ist*  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Okay, lass uns kochen….  
*löst sich langsam von ihm und geht zum Kühlschrank um zu gucken ob es Tomatenmark gibt, dass er in Soße verwandeln kann*

David:  
*nickt minimal, als Matteo meint, dass er damit nicht ganz aufhören kann*  
*murmelt*  
Musst du auch nicht…  
*lacht leise, als er meint, dass er sagen kann, wenn er die Klappe halten soll*  
*findet es ja im Grunde genommen auch gut, dass Laura und Matteo sich um ihn sorgen und er ihnen nicht egal ist, aber Matteo hat schon recht, wenn er sagt, dass es eben /sein/ Leben ist*  
*seufzt*  
Zumindest konntest du heute erkennen, dass es einen guten Grund für eine Ausnahme gab.  
*geht zum Küchenschrank, als Matteo sich von ihm gelöst hat und holt ne Packung Nudeln raus*  
*sieht, dass Matteo am Kühlschrank steht und bittet ihn*  
Holst du auch ne Flasche Wasser raus? Ich hab Durst… du auch?  
*holt dann einen Topf aus dem Regal und lässt heißes Wasser rein laufen, bevor er ihn auf den Herd stellt und den Herd anmacht*  
*streut ein bisschen Salz ins Wasser und holt dann zwei Wassergläser aus dem Schrank*

Matteo:  
*sucht n paar Sachen für die Soße raus und stellt sie auf die Ablage*  
*holt die Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und stellt sie auf die Ablage*  
Ja, ich auch….  
*20 minuten später sitzen sie am Küchentisch und futtern ihre Nudeln mit der Soße, die echt ganz gut geworden ist*  
*schaut auf, als Laura reinkommt und sich ne Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank holt*  
*schaut von ihr zu David, der sie ignoriert, und wieder zurück*  
Es ist noch was da… bist du sicher, dass du nichts willst?

David:  
*merkt erst beim Essen, dass er selbst ziemlichen Hunger hatte und wie gut es tut, jetzt noch was zu essen*  
*schaut nur kurz auf, als Laura rein kommt, ignoriert sie dann aber und isst weiter*  
*hört sie aber auf Matteos Frage antworten: “Sieht echt gut aus, aber danke, ich hatte genug zum Abendessen…”*  
*hört nicht, wie sie die Küche verlässt und linst nach einigen Sekunden in ihre Richtung*  
*sieht sie ziemlich unschlüssig am Kühlschrank stehen, dann aber entschlossen einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen*  
*wird von ihr von hinten umarmt und bekommt einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt*  
*hört sie murmeln: “Tut mir leid wegen vorhin. Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich selbst auf dich aufpassen kannst! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abi!”*  
*spürt, wie sie sich löst und schaut nun doch auf und sieht, wie sie Matteo durch die Haare wuschelt, lächelt und sagt: “Und dir auch herzlichen Glückwunsch!”*  
*muss nun ebenfalls minimal lächeln und murmelt*  
Danke!  
*begegnet dann Lauras Blick und hält ihn eine zeitlang*  
*sieht darin, dass zwischen ihnen alles okay ist und lächelt ein bisschen mehr, ehe er sich noch eine Nudel in den Mund steckt*  
*sieht, wie Laura sich an den Kühlschrank lehnt und leise fragt: “Und ihr habt zusammen gefeiert?”*  
*nicht und berichtet*  
Ja - am See - mit Matteos Freunden zusammen…

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie Laura zögert und hofft, dass das ein gutes Zeichen ist*  
*grinst dann glücklich, als sie David umarmt*  
*lacht dann, als sie auch ihm durchs Haar wuschelt*  
Danke…  
*schiebt sich noch eine Gabel voll Nudeln in den Mund und kann deswegen nicht sofort antworten*  
*schluckt dann aber schnell runter*  
/Unseren/ Freunden zusammen….  
*sieht wie Laura lächelt und nickt*  
*hört sie sagen: “Das klingt gut….”*  
*grinst ihr zu*  
Find ich auch….

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo ihn verbessert*  
Okay… mit /unseren/ Freunden…  
*findet, dass es sich immer noch ein bisschen so anfühlt, als wären sie doch mehr Matteos Freunde, aber dass es sich von mal zu mal bessert*  
*ist wirklich dankbar und glücklich darüber, dass jeder von ihnen ihn so vollkommen ohne Probleme in die Runde aufgenommen hat und ihn akzeptiert*  
*kratzt die letzte Soße von seinem Teller, als Laura schließlich sagt: “Ich geh jetzt ins Bett… und hör Musik über Kopfhörer, falls ihr noch weiter feiern wollt…”*  
*hört sie lachen und wird rot*  
*sagt entsetzt*  
Das sind Dinge, über die eine Schwester sich keine Gedanken machen sollte…  
*sieht, wie Laura den Kopf schief legt und verschmitzt sagt: “Ich denk doch gar nichts… wobei, doch, eine Sache: “Wie wär’s, wenn ich euch morgen oder übermorgen auf ne Pizza einlade? So zum bestandenen Abitur? Überlegt’s euch und sagt mir Bescheid! Gute Nacht!”*  
*sieht sie verschwinden, schiebt den Teller von sich und schaut zu Matteo*  
Der Gedanke ist gruselig, dass meine Schwester sich vorstellt, was wir in meinem Zimmer machen… Lass uns doch zu dir fahren!

Matteo:  
*lacht bei Lauras Aussage*  
*hat da kein Problem mit, es ist aber auch nicht seine Schwester*  
*lächelt bei der Einladung und schaut dann zu David*  
*lacht lauter bei Davids Aussage*  
Wow, das war die heißeste Art mich nach Sex zu fragen, die ich mir vorstellen kann….  
*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief und grinst*  
Und wenn wir jetzt zu mir fahren, dann denkt sie wir machen das, weil wir da Karten spielen wollen?  
*weiß, dass das gemein ist, aber kann nicht widerstehen ihn zu necken*

David:  
*pfft bei Matteos erster Aussage und lacht leise und verzweifelt bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und fragt*  
Vielleicht!?  
*stöhnt dann aber und steht auf, um die Teller zusammen zu räumen*  
Okay, wir bleiben hier…  
*stellt die Teller in die Spüle und denkt sich, dass das für heute reichen muss und sie den Rest der Küche morgen aufräumen können*  
*lehnt sich gegen die Spüle und schaut zu Matteo*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ich hab irgendwo noch n Maumau-Spiel…  
*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung sein Zimmer*

Matteo:  
*nickt doll, als er sagt, sie bleiben hier*  
Gut….  
*hätte nicht Lust gehabt, jetzt nochmal raus zu müssen*  
*schaut ihn dann beim aufräumen zu und trinkt sein Wasserglas aus*  
*schaut dann zu ihm, wie er gegen die Spüle lehnt*  
*lacht leicht und legt den Kopf schief*  
Sexy….  
*steht auf und geht zu ihm rüber*  
*greift nach seiner Hand und zieht ihn zu sich*  
Na dann zeig mal deine Karten…  
*zieht ihn dann mit sich in Davids Zimmer*


	4. 05.06.2019 - Heute, 11:00 CEST. Hier.

**Mittwoch, 9:15 Uhr:**

David:  
*war heute als erster wach, hat Kaffee gekocht und in der Küche alle Sachen in den Rucksack gepackt, die er für heute eingeplant hat*  
*hat dann zwei volle Tassen Kaffee zurück in sein Zimmer gebracht und auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt*  
*konnte mit ein bisschen Gekuschel und dem Versprechen auf Kaffee Matteo überzeugen, wach zu werden und wach zu bleiben und liegt nun mit ihm zusammen auf seinem Bett und macht “handygammeln”*  
*ist ein bisschen aufgeregt, weil er nicht weiß, ob Matteo es nicht total blöd und albern findet, was er sich überlegt hat, macht es dann aber einfach und schickt Matteo eine Nachricht über Whatsapp*  
Heute, 11:00 CEST. Hier. 52.508256, 13.334642  
*schielt dann zu Matteo rüber und ist gespannt auf seine Reaktion*

Matteo:  
*ist halbwegs wach und freut sich dass er kaffee hat*  
*scrollt durch Instagram und verdreht leicht die Augen bei den Posts von Hanna und Jonas, die ihr Glück mit der ganzen Welt teilen müssen*  
*freut sich aber eigentlich für sie*  
*sieht dann die WhatsApp Notification aufploppen und lacht, als er Davids Namen sieht*  
*macht die Nachricht auf und grinst zu ihm rüber*  
*sagt aber nichts sondern schreibt zurück*  
Ich hab ein Deja Vu… heißt das, du haust gleich ab, damit ich da alleine hin finden muss?

David:  
*sieht Matteo grinsen und muss automatisch ebenfalls grinsen*  
*sieht, dass er irgendwas zurück schreibt und wartet*  
*spürt dann sein Handy vibrieren und öffnet die Nachricht*  
*schreibt dann zurück*  
Damit es ein echtes Deja Vu ist, müsste ich das eigentlich machen… aber wenn du meine Gesellschaft und Ortskenntnis bevorzugst, können wir uns auch zusammen auf den Weg machen;-)  
*sendet die Nachricht und greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse, um einen Schluck zu trinken*

Matteo:  
*sieht David tippen und wartet auf die Antwort*  
*grinst und schickt einen Kusssmiley*  
*beugt sich dann rüber und gibt ihm wirklich einen Kuss*  
Ich bevorzuge deine Gesellschaft immer!  
*lacht*  
Du hast wirklich n Date geplant?  
*greift wieder sein Handy, um zu gucken wo die Koordinaten hinführen*

David:  
*grinst beim Kusssmiley und wird dann in echt von Matteo geküsst*  
*murmelt nach seinen Worten*  
Dann ist ja gut…  
*grinst dann wieder und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Du wolltest doch eins…  
*lacht leise*  
Wir hätten natürlich auch einfach so einen schönen Tag draußen verbringen können, aber soooo hast du eben dein offizielles Date…  
*sieht, wie er nach seinem Handy greift, wahrscheinlich um nach den Koordinaten zu schauen*  
*stellt die Kaffeetasse wieder auf dem Nachttisch ab und legt sich nochmal flach aufs Bett*  
*ist irgendwie noch im Gemütlichkeitsmodus und zu faul, um aufzustehen*  
*dreht sich auf die Seite, um Matteo anschauen zu können und hofft, dass er sich überhaupt noch an ihr Gespräch über Giraffen und Plüschhasen erinnern kann*

Matteo:  
*grinst als ihm Google Maps sagt, wo’s hingeht*  
*legt das Handy beiseite und schaut zu David runter*  
Wir gehen in den Zoo?  
*rutscht auch etwas runter, damit er neben David liegen kann*  
Gib’s zu, mein absoluter interessanter Giraffen-Fakt hat dich so geflasht, dass du dir die Dinger jetzt einfach angucken musst, stimmts?

David:  
*ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Matteo die Zoosache nicht ein bisschen albern findet, muss dann aber bei seinen Worten grinsen*  
Genau! Ich hab auch extra ein Infraschallgerät eingepackt, damit wir mitreden können.  
*lacht und dreht sich auf den Rücken*  
Der Plüschhase ist zwar ein bisschen beleidigt, dass er nicht mitkommen darf, aber du hast ja explizit gesagt, dass wir ohne Väter und Plüschhasen gehen sollten…

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich mein, ich weiß einfach nicht, ob wir das riskieren können… ich denk da wirklich nur an das Wohl des Plüschhasens…. meinst du, er würde eine weiter Unachtsamkeit von dir überleben?  
*grinst und stupst ihn dann ein bisschen*  
Du weißt, du musst das nicht machen, ne? Bei den Sprachnachrichten hab ich einfach nur geredet, um zu reden… und das mit dem Date… ich meinte das nicht so ernst… du musst mich ja nicht umwerben oder so….  
*will nicht, dass David denkt, er würde das erwarten, dass David sich ständig irgendwelche Sachen ausdenkt*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo vom Wohl des Plüschhasens spricht*  
Hey, ich bin inzwischen weitaus achtsamer als mit fünf. Aber wenn du dir Sorgen um ihn machst, kannst du ihn selbst fragen - er sitzt da im Regal…  
*zeigt mit dem Finger auf das Regal an der Wand und lacht leise*  
*schaut dann aber wieder zu Matteo, als dieser ihn anstupst*  
*weiß erst nicht, wovon er spricht, checkt es dann aber und schaut ihn liebevoll an*  
Ich weiß…  
*dreht sich wieder zu ihm auf die Seite und streicht ihm kurz (erfolglos) die Haare aus dem Gesicht*  
… aber du hattest ja recht mit dem Date… es stand was zwischen uns und ich hatte es die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf… es war wirklich toll an der Spree mit dir, aber warum sollten wir nicht wenigstens ein Date haben, dass wir beide ohne irgendwelchen Ballast genießen können…  
*lächelt und kneift Matteo kurz in die Nase*  
Aber wenn du kein Date willst, dann gehen wir eben heute einfach nur zusammen in den Zoo… wir… und der Plüschhase!  
*schielt zum Regal und sagt dann zu Matteo*  
Ich glaub, er freut sich!

Matteo:  
*schaut rüber zum Regal und entdeckt tatsächlich den Hasen*  
*ist kurz versucht aufzustehen und ihn zu holen, aber ist dann doch zu faul*  
Hey Hase, behandelt David dich gut?  
*tut kurz so, als ob er lauschen würde und nickt dann*  
Okay, dann kannst du mit!  
*grinst und schaut dann wieder zu David*  
*nickt dann zu seinen Worten*  
*beschwert sich, als er gekniffen wird*  
Hey, ich will n Date! Wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du nicht denkst, du musst oder so…  
*grinst dann zum Plüschhasen*  
Und ganz besonders auf die Giraffen!

David:  
*sieht, dass Matteo zum Hasen schaut und hört dann, dass er ihn anspricht*  
*grinst*  
Herr Hase, bitte! So viel Zeit muss sein…  
*nickt dann zufrieden, als Herr Hase Matteo anscheinend erzählt, dass er gut behandelt wird und lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass Herr Hase sich besonders auf die Giraffen freut*  
Dabei versteht er sie gar nicht… naja, mal sehen… vielleicht lassen wir ihn unser Infraschallgerät benutzen..  
*wird dann allerdings wieder ernster und nickt*  
*schaut vom Hasen nun wieder zu Matteo und meint*  
Ich weiß, dass ich nicht muss… ich will aber… erst Zoo… und danach gucken wir mal, wie fit wir noch sind…

Matteo:  
*hebt abwehrend die Hände*  
Herr Hase, entschuldige bitte!  
*lacht leicht*  
Woher weißt du das? Vielleicht hat dein Herr Hase special Fähigkeiten oder so? Kann doch sein?  
*schaut zu David, als er merkt, dass er ihn anschaut*  
*nickt*  
Ja, klingt doch gut… erst Zoo… dann vielleicht was Essen? Weil Essen im Zoo ist immer sauteuer… wir können uns was holen und uns irgendwo ans Wasser setzen.

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo Herrn Hase special Fähigkeiten andichtet*  
Wer weiß!? Wir werden sehen… auf jeden Fall noch ein Grund mehr, ihn mitzunehmen…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er bedenkt, dass er Herrn Hase eigentlich seit Jahren nicht wirklich beachtet hat und er nun allein deswegen im Gespräch ist, weil Matteo und er vor ein paar Wochen irgendwelche Kindheitsgeschichten geteilt haben*  
*ist ziemlich glücklich darüber, dass auch das mit Matteo möglich ist und dass sie zusammen über das alte Plüschtier rumalbern können*  
*nickt dann zu Matteos Worten und hmmt zustimmend*  
Ja… gern… also… für unterwegs im Zoo hab ich uns Proviant fertig gemacht… der Rucksack ist schon gepackt. Aber danach gerne… da ist der Landwehrkanal in der Nähe, oder?  
*grinst leicht*  
Wie ich dich kenne, hast du wahrscheinlich heute im Laufe des Tages mehrmals Hunger...

Matteo:  
*lacht und nickt*  
Ich glaube, Herr Hase wird uns überraschen…  
*schaut ihn ziemlich verliebt an, als er sagt, er hat Proviant vorbereitet*  
Du hast Proviant fertig gemacht? Du bist wirklich der Beste!  
*lacht leicht*  
Aber ja, mehrmals Hunger kann durchaus passieren… aber kriegen wir schon hin, irgendwie… wenn es da nix gibt, fahren wir zu mir und ich koch uns was. Okay?

David:  
*zuckt ein wenig verlegen mit einer Schulter, als Matteo nochmal nach dem Proviant fragt und grinst leicht, als er meint, er sei der Beste*  
Naja, zu nem Date gehört ja irgendwie auch was zu essen, oder?  
*hmmt ein wenig unschlüssig, bei seinem Vorschlag was zu Kochen, wenn sie nichts finden und rutscht ein wenig näher zu ihm*  
*legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und schlingt den Arm um seinen Bauch*  
Wenn /ich/ dich auf ein Date einlade, solltest du doch nicht kochen müssen…  
*grinst wieder leicht und schaut zu ihm auf*  
Wir sind doch in Berlin… hier gibt’s doch überall was zu Essen, oder?  
*fängt unterbewusst an, kleine Kreise auf Matteos Hüfte zu malen und fragt währenddessen*  
Warst du schon oft im Berliner Zoo? Meinst du, das sind noch die gleichen Giraffen wie damals?

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Weiß nicht so genau… tut es? Also ich finds gut…  
*lacht dann leicht und schlingt auch seinen Arm um David*  
Macht mir aber nix aus… also nur, falls wir nix finden.  
*vergräbt seine Nase ein bisschen in Davids Haare*  
Nee, nicht so oft, wir waren mit der Schule nochmal da, aber das wars… und keine Ahnung, kann sein? Ich glaub, die werden ziemlich alt, also kann schon hinkommen.  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf*  
Aber is ja eigentlich auch egal, oder?

David:  
*muss ein wenig lächeln bei Matteos Nachfrage nach Essen beim Date*  
Also hab ich gehört… soviel Erfahrung hab ich da auch nicht…  
*hmmt dann zögernd aber zustimmend*  
Okay… aber wirklich nur dann…  
*lächelt, als Matteo sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren vergräbt und drückt ihn ein wenig fester an sich, während er ihm zuhört*  
*nickt leicht zu seinen Erzählungen und auch dazu, dass es eigentlich egal ist*  
Stimmt…  
*küsst kurz seine Schulter und schaut dann zu ihm auf*  
*grinst leicht und fragt*  
Und jetzt? Noch 5 Minuten knutschen und dann aufstehen, fertig machen und los? Oder brauchst du noch ein bisschen länger zum wach werden  
*piekst ihm leicht in die Seite*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht*  
Hab ich auch gehört… und wie gesagt, hab ich auch nix gegen.  
*lächelt leicht als er zustimmt*  
*denkt aber eigentlich schon, dass sie was finden werden*  
*fragt sich aber auch, wie anspruchsvoll David ist, wenn es um ein offizielles Date geht und ob er gegebenenfalls auch ne Dönerbude nehmen würde*  
*grinst zu ihm runter, als er seine Schulter küsst*  
*grinst dann noch mehr bei seinem Plan*  
*piekst ihn leicht zurück*  
Knutschen ist immer ne super Methode zum wachwerden…  
*lacht leicht und dreht sich dann in eine etwas bequemere Position zum knutschen*


	5. 07.06.2019 - Inkompetentes Fachpersonal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir möchten darauf hinweisen, dass uns klar ist, dass der Arzt in diesem Kapitel sehr übertrieben dargestellt ist. Wir hoffen, dass es solche Ärzte in der realen Welt nicht oder nur sehr selten gibt.

**Freitag, 10:42 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist mit Matteo heute zeitig aufgestanden und hat sich mit ihm auf den Weg nach Potsdam gemacht*  
*ist ein wenig aufgeregt, aber auch ziemlich vorfreudig und gespannt, was ihn erwartet*  
*hat so viele unterschiedliche Erfahrungsberichte im Internet gelesen und fragt sich, was der hier ansässige Arzt ihm empfehlen wird*  
*haben sich, da sie ein bisschen früh waren, noch einen Coffee 2 go am Bahnhof geholt und erreichen nun gerade die Klinik*  
*da er noch was in seinem Becher hat, bleibt er vor dem Eingang stehen und schaut am Gebäude hoch*  
*lächelt dann Matteo an, der leicht nervös wirkt, greift seine Hand und drückt sie leicht*  
*sagt leise*  
Danke nochmal, dass du mitkommst!

Matteo:  
*hat schon den ganzen Morgen über das Gefühl, dass er nervöser ist als David und fragt sich, warum*  
*schaut nun das riesige Krankenhaus an und fragt sich, ob das wirklich der Ort sein wird, wo er David hoffentlich bald besuchen wird*  
*merkt gar nicht, dass er etwas nervös gewippt hat bis David seine Hand greift*  
*lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten, legt den Kopf schief und macht ein pff Geräusch, weil es ja wohl klar ist, dass er mitkommt*  
Bist du gar nicht nervös?

David:  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos Geräusch und schenkt ihm den Sekretariatsblick*  
*findet es immer noch nicht selbstverständlich, sondern ziemlich wunderbar, dass Matteo sich so auf alles einlässt, was ihn betrifft*  
*hört dann kurz in sich rein bei Matteos Frage und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Eher aufgeregt…  
*grinst wieder leicht und drückt seine Hand nochmal*  
Jetzt kann ja noch nicht viel schief gehen…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee, schaut wieder zum Gebäude und dann wieder zu Matteo*  
Ich freu mich ziemlich, dass es endlich weitergeht…  
*meint damit, dass der OP Termin durch das Vorgespräch realistischer wird und dass er sich hoffentlich bald wohler in seinem Körper fühlen wird*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
*denkt, dass aufgeregt gut ist*  
*definitiv besser als seine Angst, dass sie gleich Horrorgeschichten hören werden*  
*grinst dann leicht und nickt, als David sagt, dass noch nicht viel schief gehen kann*  
Mhm… stimmt.  
*lächelt dann breiter, als er sagt, dass er sich freut*  
*kann sich das gut vorstellen, dass die Warterei eigentlich am ätzendsten ist*  
Ja… hoffentlich geht es dann mit dem Termin schneller als der ganze Mist davor….  
*sieht dann wie David den letzten Schluck trinkt*  
Also rein?

David:  
*sieht, dass Matteo inzwischen auch lächelt und freut sich, dass er nicht mehr so nervös scheint*  
*stöhnt, als er den ganzen Mist vorher erwähnt und nickt*  
Ja, das wär schön… aber ich mach mir nicht allzu große Hoffnungen - die Wartezeiten sind echt lang! Wär nice, wenn es dieses Jahr noch irgendwie klappt…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und trinkt seinen letzten Schluck*  
*nickt bei Matteos Frage und lässt seine Hand los, um seinen Becher in den Abfall zu werfen*  
*schaut dann zu Matteo, als sie nebeneinander zum Eingang laufen und grinst breit*  
*sagt leicht bedrohlich*  
Auf in den Kampf....düdümmm

*fragen sich bis zur richtigen Station durch und müssen dort nicht lange warten, bis sie ein Besprechungszimmer gebeten werden*  
*werden dort von Dr. med. Müller begrüßt und stellen sich ebenfalls vor*  
*wird nun doch leicht nervös, denkt sich aber, dass er ja eigentlich nicht wirklich viel tun muss, außer Fragen zu beantworten, Fragen zu stellen und sich untersuchen zu lassen*  
*legt die Kostenübernahme und seinen Translebenslauf auf den Schreibtisch und schiebt ihm dem Arzt rüber, der allerdings nur einen kurzen Blick darauf wirft und die Papiere dann zur Seite schiebt*  
*hört ihn lächelnd sagen: “Ich unterhalte mich lieber mit ihnen, anstatt alles nach nachzulesen. Erzählen Sie mir ein bisschen von sich, Herr Schreibner und was Sie von der Operation erwarten.”*  
*fragt nochmal nach, ob er den Translebenslauf hören will und sieht ihn nicken*  
*erzählt also davon, wie er herausgefunden hat, dass er trans ist, seit wann er in Therapie ist, seit wann er Testo nimmt usw und endet schließlich mit*  
...ähm… und was ich von der Operation erwarte!?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, lacht leise verunsichert und presst kurz die Lippen aufeinander*  
*räuspert sich dann und meint*  
Ein Stück weit ein normaleres Leben… also dass ich mich in meinem Körper wohler fühle…

Matteo:  
*geht mit David ins Besprechungszimmer und wird nun doch wieder ein bisschen nervöser*  
*setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben David und gegenüber von dem Arzt*  
*findet es schon mal gut, dass er nicht allzuviel Wert auf den Papierkram legt*  
*hört dann David zu, auch wenn er es schon kennt, sehr genau*  
*merkt, dass David etwas nervös ist am Anfang, aber dann sicherer wird*  
*sieht wie der Arzt auf Davids letzten Satz nickt: “Ja, das sollte das Ziel sein… genau.”*  
*presst die Lippen leicht aufeinander*  
*hört dann wie der Arzt weiterredet: “Wie sie sicher wissen, gibt es verschiedene Operationsmethoden…. welche man anwendet ist abhängig von ihrem Wunsch, aber natürlich auch von ihren anatomischen Gegebenheiten… Wenn es für sie in Ordnung ist, würde ich sie gerne als nächstes nebenan untersuchen und danach können wir die verschiedenen Methoden besprechen?”*  
*schaut von ihm zu David*  
*denkt, dass David ja genug Erfahrung mit Ärzten hat, die ihn sehen, aber will trotzdem sehen, dass David sich nicht allzu unwohl fühlt*  
*hört dann noch wie der Arzt hinzufügt: “Ihre Begleitung kann mitkommen, wenn sie sich dann wohler fühlen, oder hier warten, ganz wie sie wollen.”*  
*antwortet, bevor es David tun kann*  
Schon okay, ich warte hier.  
*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass David nicht will, dass er da dabei ist*

David:  
*nickt, als der Arzt von den unterschiedlichen Operationsmethoden spricht und auch, als er meint, dass er ihn nebenan untersuchen möchte*  
*hatte damit schon gerechnet, ist nun aber trotzdem ein bisschen aufgeregt, da er bisher nicht einschätzen konnte, zu welcher OP-Methode ihm die Ärzte wohl raten werden*  
*hört dann, dass Matteo mitkommen kann und hört ihn dann schon ablehnen*  
*hört den Arzt sagen: “Ich richte mich da ganz nach ihnen!” und sieht, wie er sich erhebt und auf die Tür zum Nebenraum zu geht*  
*wirft Matteo einen dankbaren Blick zu, denn auch wenn er ihn nun auf Grund der hohen Temperaturen in der letzten Zeit beim Sex schon ab und an mal oben ohne gesehen hat, ist es doch irgendwie was anderes, in grellem Licht dabei von einem Arzt begutachtet zu werden*  
*beugt sich kurz zu Matteo und gibt ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss*  
*murmelt*  
Bis gleich…  
*folgt dann dem Arzt, der im Nebenraum geduldig wartet, bis er den Oberkörper frei gemacht hat*  
*macht das - auch bei Ärzten - nicht wirklich oft und muss dem Drang widerstehen, seine Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken*  
*nickt, als der Arzt nochmal um Erlaubnis bittet, seine Brüste anfassen zu dürfen und lässt die Prozedur dann einfach über sich ergehen*  
*sieht den Arzt ab und an nicken und sich Notizen machen, während er das Brustgewebe auf und ab schiebt und schließlich mit eine Art Lineal die Position seiner Brustwarzen nachmisst*  
*sieht ihn schließlich nicken, leicht lächeln und hört die erlösenden Worte: “Sie können sich wieder anziehen, Herr Schreibner!”*  
*tut dies und wird währenddessen vom Arzt gefragt: “Die Einzelheiten besprechen wir dann wieder drüben bei ihrem Partner?”*  
*lächelt und nickt, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, ob der Arzt wissen will, ob es okay ist, die Einzelheiten drüben zu besprechen oder ob Matteo sein Partner ist*  
*murmelt*  
Gerne…  
*nimmt kurz darauf gemeinsam mit dem Arzt wieder am Schreibtisch Platz und lächelt Matteo zu um ihm zu signalisieren, dass alles gut ist*  
*schaut dann gespannt zum Arzt, der auch sofort anfängt zu sprechen: “Die Größe und das Gewebe ihrer Brüste, sowie die Position ihrer Brustwarzen lassen tatsächlich unterschiedliche Operationsmethoden zu, ich habe jedoch einen “Favoriten” (*sieht ihn Gänsefüßchen in die Luft malen*), den ich ihnen empfehlen würde. Aber ich möchte ihnen zunächst alle Möglichkeiten erklären.”*  
*sieht, wie er Papier und Stift hervorkramt und beginnt, anhand von Kritzeleien drei unterschiedliche Methoden zu erklären: Große Schnitte inklusive Versetzung der Brustwarzen, kleine Schnitte inklusive Versetzung der Brustwarzen und kleine Schnitte ohne die Brustwarzen zu versetzen*  
*hört ihn sagen: “Grob umrissen sind das die drei Möglichkeiten, die für Sie in Frage kämen. Zu den Risiken und den Vor- und Nachteilen der einzelnen Methoden komme ich gleich noch ausführlicher zurück…, bevor wir uns dann der Hysterektomie zuwenden”*  
*nickt ein bisschen überfordert*  
*kennt diese drei Methoden und kennt auch eigentlich die Vor- und Nachteile und die Risiken, hätte sich aber eigentlich gewünscht, dass der Arzt ihm konkret eine Methode nennt, die für ihn am besten ist*

Matteo:  
*küsst David schnell zurück und schenkt ihm ein schnelles Lächeln, von dem er hofft, dass es aufmunternd ist*  
*wartet dann geduldig und schaut sich derweil in dem Zimmer um*  
*sieht eine kleine Figur auf dem Schreibtisch, die er gedankenverloren hin und her schiebt*  
*hofft, dass der Arzt Taktgefühl hat und David sich nicht allzu unwohl fühlt*  
*lässt die Figur schnell los, als die beiden wieder reinkommen*  
*sieht Davids Lächeln und ist erleichtert und greift kurz nach seiner Hand, um sie einmal zu drücken*  
*hört dann dem Arzt zu und runzelt leicht die Stirn*  
*kennt die unterschiedlichen Methoden auch und ist etwas verwirrt, dass der Arzt ihnen nichts anderes erzählt als Google*  
Uhm… und welche Methode ist jetzt die beste? Also welche schlagen sie vor?  
*sieht wie der Arzt ihn etwas überrascht anschaut und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
*hört dann den Arzt: “Die Methoden haben alle Vor- und Nachteile, die ich ihnen gerade erläutern wollte*  
*nickt*  
Ja, ich weiß… die kleinen Schnitte sieht man kaum, dafür sind die großen präziser und so weiter….  
*presst dann die Lippen aufeinander weil er eigentlich nicht reinquatschen wollte*  
Die Frage ist doch, was sie medizinisch für am sinnvollsten halten, oder?

David:  
*schaut ein wenig überrascht zu Matteo und bewundert ihn heimlich für seinen Mut, den Arzt zu unterbrechen und im Grunde genommen genau das zu fragen, was er sich nicht getraut hat und muss sich dann ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Matteo ihm auch noch einige der Vor- und Nachteile aufzählt*  
*schaut dann wieder zum Arzt, der inzwischen die Stirn gerunzelt hat und zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her schaut*  
*hört ihn schließlich seufzen: “Hören Sie, es ist mir klar, dass Sie sich wahrscheinlich schon ausgiebig im Internet informiert haben. Dennoch bin ich verpflichtet, Sie auch in diesem Rahmen über besagte Risiken aufzuklären, als da wären…”*  
*kann nicht glauben, dass der Arzt Matteos Frage tatsächlich ignoriert, stur sein Programm durchzieht und ihnen von Wundblutungen, Nippelabsterben usw berichtet*  
*greift nach Matteos Hand und schaut ihn leicht bittend an, so als wolle er sagen: “Sag nichts mehr, lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen…”*  
*hört kaum zu, was der Arzt sagt und ist ein bisschen überrascht, als dieser mit seinem Vortrag fertig zu sein scheint*  
*sieht ihn an und nickt*  
*räuspert sich dann und wiederholt Matteos Frage*  
Und welche der drei Methoden halten Sie medizinisch für am sinnvollsten für meine Anatomie?

Matteo:  
*sieht sofort, dass er sich grad keinen Freund gemacht hat*  
*findet seine Frage aber trotzdem berechtigt*  
*runzelt dann wieder die Stirn, als der Arzt weiter redet und absolut gar nicht seine Frage beantwortet*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander und überlegt gerade einfach nochmal nachzufragen, als David aber seine Hand greift*  
*schaut zu ihm rüber und sieht seinen Blick*  
*nickt leicht und hält den Mund, auch wenn er die Frage wichtig findet*  
*grinst dann minimal, als David seine Frage wiederholt*  
*hört wie der Arzt sich wieder räuspert: “Wie gesagt, alle drei Methoden sind bei ihnen absolut vertretbar. Es geht vielmehr darum, mit welchen eventuellen Konsequenzen sie am besten leben können.”*  
*runzelt wieder die Stirn*  
Okay… also, sorry, wenn ich nochmal was sage… aber sie sagen also, dass die Brüste von meinem Freund in einem so medizinisch wundervollen Zustand sind, dass alle drei Methoden absolut gleich empfehlenswert sind?  
*sieht wie der Arzt schluckt*  
Es tut mir echt leid, wenn das irgendwie daneben is von mir… aber sorry, wir sind ja hier um beraten zu werden, ne?

David:  
*runzelt die Stirn, als der Arzt wieder keine konkrete Antwort auf die Frage gibt und öffnet gerade den Mund, um nochmal nachzufragen, als Matteo es schon tut*  
*sieht, wie der Arzt schluckt und leicht nervös wird, nickt aber zu Matteos Worten*  
*beugt sich dann leicht vor und sagt*  
Was mein Freund sagen will, ist, dass ich mir eigentlich gewünscht hätte, von Ihnen eine konkrete Empfehlung zu erhalten. Ich weiß, dass bei großen Brüsten eher große Schnitte gemacht werden und bei kleinen eher kleine Schnitte… Aber ich habe nicht die gleiche Erfahrung wie Sie und kann nicht einschätzen, ob meine Brüste eher groß oder klein sind und welche Methode die beste wäre. Über die eventuellen Konsequenzen der einzelnen Methoden bin ich mir bewusst. Aber Sie werden doch wohl sicher auch nicht jemanden mit große Brüsten die freie Wahl lassen, nur weil er meint, nicht mit den Konsequenzen von großen Schnitten leben zu können.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint unsicher*  
Ich möchte einfach nur ein gutes Ergebnis haben…  
*sieht den Arzt nicken und sieht, wie er zögert und sich schließlich räuspert: “Sie haben natürlich Recht: Ich kann Empfehlungen aussprechen, aber die Risiken und Konsequenzen müssen meine Patienten natürlich alleine tragen…”*  
*hört, wie er sich nochmal räuspert und schließlich zögernd sagt:”Bei Ihnen würde ich tatsächlich eher zu kleinen Schnitten ohne Versetzung der Brustwarzen tendieren…”*  
*sieht, wie er nun doch nach seinen Papieren greift und sie überfliegt und schließlich hinzufügt: “Wie ich sehe haben sie standardmäßig eine Korrektur des Ergebnisses bei der Krankenkasse direkt mit beantragt… sollte Ihnen also die Position der Brustwarzen im Nachhinein nicht gefallen, wäre es möglich, dies nachträglich zu korrigieren…”*  
*nickt und lehnt sich wieder zurück*  
*ist trotzdem irgendwie unzufrieden, weil er nicht das Gefühl hat, dass der Arzt genau weiß, wovon er spricht*  
*fragt sich verunsichert, ob seine Brüste vielleicht so komisch sind, dass er keine konkretere Äußerung machen kann*  
*hört den Arzt fragen: “Haben Sie noch Fragen oder soll ich mit der Hysterektomie weiter machen?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und schaut kurz fragend zu Matteo*  
*hat sich das alles irgendwie ein bisschen anders vorgestellt*

Matteo:  
*kann nicht glauben, dass der Arzt, auch nach wiederholter Nachfrage, nur eine dürftige Empfehlung ausspricht*  
*spürt förmlich, wie enttäuscht David ist und will am liebsten sofort mit ihm gehen*  
*schenkt ihm ein halbes Lächeln, als er rüber guckt*  
*schüttelt denn auch den Kopf zum Arzt*  
*hört wie der Arzt anfängt: “Gut, also wie sie ja sicher wissen, ist eine Hysterektomie durchaus empfehlenswert, um das Krebsrisiko zu verringern, aber auch in manchen Fällen der Dysphorie zu helfen… zu wissen, dass man weibliche Organe entfernt hat, kann da durchaus hilfreich sein”*  
*möchte ihn am liebsten schütteln, als er den nächsten Wikipedia Artikel zitiert*  
*hört dann doch weiter zu: “Es gibt natürlich die Möglichkeit der vaginalen Entfernung, die würde sich anbieten, wenn sie nicht noch eine Narbe haben wollen, ansonsten gibt es noch den Schnitt in die Bauchdecke….”*  
*kann nicht verhindern mit den Augen zu rollen*  
*murmelt*  
… und beides hat Vor- und Nachteile….  
*sieht wie der Arzt ihn anschaut: “Wie bitte?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nichts, sorry.

David:  
*hört dem Arzt anfangs noch zu, schaltet dann aber irgendwann ab, als er feststellt, dass ihm auch hier nichts Neues berichtet werden kann*  
*hört Matteos Gemurmel und muss minimal grinsen*  
*ist nicht sonderlich erstaunt, dass der Arzt sich nicht beirren lässt, sondern einfach weiter spricht*  
*greift nach Matteos Hand und trommelt mit dem Daumen leicht ungeduldig und ein bisschen gelangweilt auf seinem Handrücken herum*  
*kommt sich ein bisschen vor wie bei einem langweiligen Schulfach - nur dass er da sowieso nie viel erwartet hat im Gegensatz zu diesem Gespräch*  
*hört irgendwann den Arzt fragen: “Haben Sie noch Fragen?”*  
*hatte eigentlich tatsächlich Fragen vorbereitet, die sich aber alle auf den konkreten Krankenhausaufenthalt beziehen, wie zum Beispiel, wie lange er hier bleiben muss, wie lange die OP dauert, ob er vorher irgendwas beachten muss, wie die Nachsorge aussieht usw, ist sich aber inzwischen eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er hier die OP nicht durchführen lassen will, schüttelt darum den Kopf und lehnt sich ohne Matteos Hand loszulassen leicht vor, wie um zu signalisieren, dass das Gespräch beendet ist und sie gehen wollen*  
*sagt*  
Nein - vielen Dank für den ausführlichen Vortrag!  
*schafft es, dass er nicht so sarkastisch klingt, wie er sich fühlt*  
*hört den Arzt: “Üblich ist es, dass sie sich nun alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Sie müssen sich nicht sofort entscheiden. Wenn Sie eine Entscheidung getroffen haben, melden Sie sich bei meiner Sekretärin und wir machen einen neuen Termin, um die Einzelheiten zu besprechen.”*  
*nickt und steht auf*  
Ok.  
*reicht dem Arzt die Hand und verabschiedet sich*  
*will eigentlich nur noch schnell hier raus*

Matteo:  
*hält Davids Hand fest, als dieser seine greift*  
*merkt sofort, dass David abgeschlossen hat und nur noch hier raus will*  
*kann nicht fassen, dass dieser Typ als Koryphäe gilt*  
*schaut bei der Frage nach weiteren Fragen zu David*  
*weiß, dass dieser eine ganze Liste vorbereitet hat*  
*ist nicht überrascht, als David nein sagt und fühlt sich bestätigt, dass David nur weg will*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als der Arzt sagt was “üblich” ist*  
*verkneift sich einen Spruch, was er noch so “üblich” findet und steht auf, als David es tut*  
*nickt dem Arzt nur zu und geht schnell mit David raus*  
*flüstert*  
Noch nicht...  
*als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen haben*  
*greift wieder nach Davids Hand und geht schnell mit ihm ganz aus dem Krankenhaus raus*  
*bleibt dann stehen und dreht sich zu ihm um*  
Ey, ich fass es nicht… was war das denn?  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
So ein Scheiß, das tut mir voll leid… hat der noch nie was von Kundenpflege oder so gehört?  
*schaut David an*  
Ich weiß, du willst, dass das alles schnell passiert aber hier nicht, ok? Da schneid ich dir die Dinge eher selber ab, als dass ich den an dir rum schnippeln lasse!

David:  
*kommt es irgendwie ein bisschen unwirklich vor, dass er mit so einem schlechten Gefühl diesen Raum verlässt, da er so große Hoffnungen in das Gespräch gesetzt hatte*  
*ist froh, dass Matteo wieder nach seiner Hand greift und lässt sich von ihm so halb nach draußen ziehen*  
*lächelt resigniert, als Matteo sich direkt anfängt aufzuregen und zuckt mit den Schultern bei seinen rhetorischen Fragen*  
*seufzt dann leise und nickt, als Matteo meint, dass er die OPs hier nicht machen lassen soll*  
*sagt leise*  
Nee, hier nicht…  
*muss dann leise, aber irgendwie immer noch ziemlich traurig lachen, als Matteo meint, dass er ihm dann lieber die Brüste abschneidet*  
*ist so dankbar, dass er mit war und er jetzt nicht alleine total verunsichert hier steht und so dankbar, dass er sich genauso aufregt und ihn versucht zu verstehen, muss das alles aber irgendwie alles erstmal verdauen und seine Gedanken sortieren, bevor er sich dazu äußern kann*  
*macht darum einfach nur einen Schritt auf Matteo zu, legt die Arme um seine Taille und umarmt ihn*  
*vergräbt den Kopf an Matteos Schulter und bleibt einfach einen Moment so stehen, atmet den vertrauten Geruch ein und sucht ein bisschen Geborgenheit und Trost*  
*murmelt irgendwann*  
Ich will ein Eis...

Matteo:  
*hört Davids leise Zustimmung*  
*schaut ihn dann an und sieht, wie enttäuscht er ist*  
*fühlt sich machtlos und hilflos und will am liebsten zurück gehen und dem Arzt erzählen, was er von ihm hält*  
*sieht und spürt dann, wie David ihn umarmt und weiß sofort, dass der Arzt nicht wichtig ist, nur David*  
*schlingt die Arme um ihn und hält ihn fest*  
*sagt nichts sondern vergräbt einfach nur seine Nase in Davids Haaren und gibt ihm einen kleinen Kuss*  
*lässt ihn ansonsten aber einfach nur auftanken*  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten und sagt leise*  
Du kriegst das allergrößte Eis und den allergrößten Kaffee… und hey, das nächste Gespräch ist in einer Woche, das wird bestimmt besser…

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Versprechen von Eis und Kaffee und löst sich langsam ein bisschen von ihm, auch wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass sein Wohlfühlakku noch nicht ganz wieder aufgeladen ist*  
*schaut ihn dann an und seufzt leise*  
*murmelt*  
Hoffentlich…  
*schaut sich dann kurz suchend um und deutet dann mit dem Kopf Richtung Innenstadt, weil es dort bestimmt Eis und Kaffee gibt*  
*tut sich schwer damit, Matteo ganz loszulassen, aber da sie eng umschlungen schlecht laufen können, tut er es schließlich doch*  
*seufzt nochmal und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Und der Arzt wurde so angepriesen… ich versteh nicht, warum… Was ist denn, wenn die anderen angepriesenen Ärzte auch so komisch sind!?  
*wird noch nächste Woche abwarten und im Zweifelsfall auch noch Termine in Hamburg, Düsseldorf und München machen*

Matteo:  
*hätte David auch noch länger festgehalten, aber lässt ihn dann los, als er sich löst*  
*greift aber nach seiner Hand, als sie sich dann losmachen Richtung Innenstadt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Keine Ahnung… der wurde angepriesen, weil er so gut operiert, nicht weil er so gut reden kann… die anderen sind bestimmt besser…. und wenn nicht, fahren wir eben doch nach Hamburg oder sonstwohin….  
*drückt seine Hand*  
Wir finden schon was, versprochen.

David:  
*nickt langsam und zustimmend bei Matteos Worten*  
*lächelt dann leicht und drückt seine Hand*  
*sagt leise*  
“Wir”... das hört sich immer noch ziemlich gut an…  
*beugt sich im Laufen zu ihm rüber und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*murmelt*  
Danke…  
*atmet einmal tief durch und merkt, dass es ihm langsam ein bisschen besser geht, auch wenn die Enttäuschung und Unsicherheit doch noch ziemlich in ihm steckt*  
*denkt darüber nach, dass vielleicht doch mit seinen Brüsten irgendwas nicht stimmt, so dass der Arzt keine klare Ansage machen konnte, versucht aber den Gedanken von sich zu schieben, da er rational gesehen weiß, dass es nicht so ist und der Arzt so professionell sein müsste, wenn es denn so sei, mit ihm da offen drüber zu reden*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Find ich auch…  
*schaut ihn an, nachdem er ihn geküsst hat*  
*sieht, dass er sich wieder Gedanken macht und zieht ihn näher um den Arm um seinen Rücken zu legen anstatt nur seine Hand zu halten*  
*kommen nach ner Weile bei ner netten Eisdiele an und setzten sich draußen hin*  
*mustert David nachdem sie bestellt haben*  
*hat sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie er ihm helfen kann*  
Hey, wenn du willst ruf ich bei dem Arzt in Berlin mal an… check ab wie da die Beratungsgespräche so ablaufen… oder wir schauen nochmal genauer nach Erfahrungsberichten im Internet?

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo den Arm um ihn legt und schlingt einen Arm ebenfalls um seine Taille*  
*kann die Gedanken nicht wirklich von dem schrecklichen Gespräch los bekommen und fragt sich, ob das andere Gespräch wohl ähnlich laufen wird*  
*bestellt mit Matteo Eis und Kaffee, als sie eine schöne Eisdiele erreichen*  
*stellt dann fest, dass Matteo ihn mustert und legt den Kopf schief, wie um zu fragen, was er gerade denkt*  
*hört es dann und lächelt leicht, weil er es so toll findet, dass Matteo sich Gedanken macht*  
*seufzt leise, beugt sich ein wenig vor und greift nach seiner Hand*  
*überlegt kurz und sagt dann*  
Das ist lieb…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und lacht leise*  
Ich glaub, Arzt anrufen bringt nicht viel… aber wir könnten tatsächlich noch ein paar Erfahrungsberichte lesen… und vielleicht mal jemanden anschreiben und nachfragen, wie die Vorgespräche da gelaufen sind…  
*sucht nach Worten, um Matteo irgendwie begreiflich zu machen, was gerade in ihm vorgeht, aber wird dadurch unterbrochen, dass der Kaffee gebracht wird - mit dem Hinweis, dass das Eis gleich folgt*  
*wartet, bis die Kellnerin wieder weg ist und sagt dann seufzend*  
Weißt du, ich hab so doofe Gedanken… was ist denn, wenn…  
*senkt ein bisschen die Stimme*  
… wenn meine Brüste vielleicht echt so ne komische Form haben, dass er keine konkrete Methode vorschlagen konnte?!  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil er eigentlich weiß, dass das wahrscheinlich Unsinn ist*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als er sagt, dass anrufen wahrscheinlich nicht viel bringt*  
*zieht dann sein Handy aus der Tasche, als er sagt Erfahrungsberichte sein gut*  
*legt es auf den Tisch, als er merkt, dass David noch mehr sagen will*  
*lehnt sich zurück und lässt so Davids Hand wieder los, als der Kaffee kommt*  
*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief, als David sagt, dass er doofe Gedanken hat*  
*verzieht den Mund leicht bei Davids Bedenken und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, das glaub ich nicht…. ich glaub, der is n Schisser, der sich nicht festlegen will damit die Leute sich nachher nicht beschweren….  
*greift dann sein Handy und öffnet google*  
Wir schaun jetzt direkt mal… wie heißt nochmal der Arzt in Berlin?

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Vermutung und meint*  
Hmm… ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht…  
*wünschte sich, er hätte den zweiten Termin schneller, damit er nen Vergleich hat*  
*sieht, wie Matteo nach seinem Handy greift und zieht ihm gleichen Moment seinen Kaffee zu sich ran*  
*pustet kurz und nippt dann dran*  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo direkt googlen will*  
Dr. Meier…  
*sieht dann die Kellnerin mit ihrem Eis kommen und macht Platz, damit sie Matteos Spaghetti Eis und seinen Erdbeerbecher abstellen kann*  
*bedankt sich und schaut dann zu Matteo*  
Guck auch direkt mal, ob irgendwer seine Mailadresse angegeben hat, so dass man nochmal nachfragen kann… Dr. Müller hatte ja irgendwie auch gute Bewertungen… sonst wären wir ja gar nicht erst hingegangen…  
*zieht seinen Erdbeerbecher zu sich ran und lächelt, weil er wirklich gut aussieht und er sich richtig darauf freut*  
*braucht das jetzt dringend als Trostpflaster und pflückt sich eine Erdbeere aus dem Sahnehaufen oben drauf*

Matteo:  
*nickt bei dem Namen und tippt ein “Dr. Meier Berlin Erfahrungsberichte”*  
Oh, der war bis 2018 auch in Potsdam….  
*scrollt weiter*  
Alles nur Klinikseiten….  
*greift nach seiner Tasse Kaffee und trinkt einen Schluck, bevor er weiter guckt*  
Ah hier… Forum travesta… oh einer sagt, der sei arrogant…  
*liest weiter*  
Aber der nächste sagt, dass das Ergebnis super sei und vor allem das Beratungsgespräch überzeugt…. dann kann er meinetwegen n bisschen arrogant sein…  
*schaut dann auf zu David*  
Was meinst du?

David:  
*hat begonnen, sein Eis zu essen und hört Matteo zu*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als er meint, dass Dr. Meier auch in Potsdam war und dass einer sagt, er sei arrogant*  
*seufzt leise und nickt dann zu Matteos nächsten Worten*  
*lutscht seinen Löffel ab und merkt, dass es ihm durch das Eis tatsächlich ein bisschen besser geht*  
*meint dann*  
Solange es nur ein bisschen ist… und er ne konkrete Aussage machen kann und nicht nur Wikipedia runter leiert…  
*nimmt noch einen Bissen Eis und nimmt Matteo sein Handy weg*  
*schiebt ihm sein Eis hin, was langsam zu schmelzen beginnt*  
*murmelt mit halbvollem Mund*  
Erst Eis… dann machen wir weiter!  
*lächelt leicht*  
*schluckt runter und wiederholt dann*  
Wir suchen einfach so lange weiter, bis wir einen finden, der uns beiden gefällt… ich glaub, ich mach einfach mal Termine überall. Wenn uns irgendwer gefällt, kann man die Termine ja immer noch absagen…  
*versucht den Drang und die Sehnsucht, die Dinger so schnell wie möglich los zu werden zu unterdrücken - will sich schließlich auch gut betreut fühlen*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Ja, find ich auch….  
*scrollt weiter, um noch mehr zu sehen, aber hat dann auf einmal nichts mehr in der Hand*  
Ey!  
*grinst dann aber*  
Okay, erst Eis.  
*nimmt einen Löffel und schließt genüsslich die Augen*  
Mhmmmm… gut.  
*nickt dann*  
Ja…. ich weiß, du willst die Dinger lieber gestern als heute los haben, aber kann bestimmt nicht schaden, sich einige Meinungen anzuhören….  
*nimmt noch einen Löffel und schiebt es dann David hin*  
Probier mal… das ist so gut!

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo sein Eis so genießt und nimmt auch noch einen Löffel*  
*nickt zu seinen Worten, probiert aber erstmal Matteos Eis und nickt wieder*  
Echt gut!  
*schiebt Matteo seins rüber, damit er ebenfalls probieren kann und sagt währenddessen*  
Hauptsache, es klappt vor nächstem Sommer. Damit ich dann vielleicht doch mal mit allen in den See kann…  
*hat nach dem Treffen vor drei Tagen irgendwie immer mal wieder Lust bekommen, schwimmen zu gehen - etwas, was er in den letzten Jahren, wahrscheinlich aus Mangel an Leuten und Möglichkeiten nie hatte*  
*nimmt noch einen Löffel von seinem Eis und murmelt leise und mit halbvollem Mund*  
… und ohne Binder unter Leute… oder Sport machen… oder überhaupt… wär halt auch echt Wahnsinn…

Matteo:  
*probiert Davids Eis und nickt anerkennend*  
Echt richtig gutes Eis hier….  
*hört ihm zu und nickt zu allem was er sagt*  
Ich glaub das wird was… noch dieses Jahr… ich habs im Gefühl….  
*lächelt ihm leicht zu und nimmt dann einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee*  
Überhaupt alles ohne Binder… weißt du eigentlich schon, was du mit den Dingern machen willst, wenn du sie nicht mehr brauchst?

David:  
*lächelt, weil Matteo sein Eis schmeckt und tut dann Eis und eine Erdbeere auf seinen Löffel, den er Matteo grinsend entgegen streckt*  
Mit Erdbeere ist’s noch besser!  
*seufzt dann leise*  
Wenn Berlin auch ein Reinfall ist, zieht sich das ganze bestimmt bis ins nächste Jahr… wer weiß, wann ich überhaupt Beratungstermine kriege…  
*lacht leise, als Matteo nach den Bindern fragt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Verbrennen!?  
*zieht dann auch seinen Kaffee ran und trinkt einen Schluck*  
Oder verkaufen.. oder spenden… mal gucken. Ich glaub, meine Lieblingsbinder kann ich wirklich nur noch verbrennen - die will keiner mehr.  
*zieht sein Eis wieder zu sich, um bequemer essen zu können*  
*fragt dann*  
Fahren wir eigentlich gleich wieder zurück oder soll ich dich davon überzeugen, dass Potsdam - mal abgesehen von einer gewissen Klinik - eigentlich doch ganz nice ist?

Matteo:  
*lehnt sich vor und nimmt den Haps Eis mit Erdbeere von Davids Löffel*  
Mhmmmm  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ne, ne, so denken wir nicht… wir haben ab jetzt Glück, das war quasi die Generalprobe, und die geht ja bekanntlich immer schief…  
*reibt sich die Augen ein bisschen, weil er gegen die Sonne guckt*  
*lacht dann, als er verbrennen sagt*  
Wir machen eine Verbrennungsparty… bei irgendwem der n Garten hat… Hanna! Und dann kann jeder was mitbringen was er verbrennen will!  
*nimmt seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee und zieht dann sein Eis wieder näher*  
*zuckt dann mit einer schulter*  
Na, wo wir schon mal hier sind, können wir auch noch n bisschen rumgucken…

David:  
*muss grinsen bei Matteos positiven Gedanken und nickt übertrieben und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen*  
Okay… dann /muss/ das nächste Gespräch ja gut werden… mit Glück und blöder Generalprobe… natürlich!  
*lacht leise*  
*lacht noch mehr, als er eine Verbrennungsparty plant*  
Ohja, bitte! Das könnte interessant werden. Und jeder hält eine Abschiedsrede für das Zeug, was er verbrennt!  
*kratzt inzwischen schon die letzten Reste aus seinem Eis*  
*hat sich ein paar Erdbeeren aufgehoben und hält Matteo einladend seinen Becher hin, um ihm auch noch eine anzubieten*  
*fragt währenddessen*  
Und was würdest du verbrennen?  
*nickt nur zufrieden, als Matteo meint, dass sie noch in Potsdam bleiben und überlegt schon mal, was er ihm zeigen will*  
*war selbst erst zweimal hier, aber fand es eigentlich ziemlich schön*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Mit Reden wirds bestimmt noch besser….  
*nimmt sich eine Erdbeere mit seinem Löffel und schiebt sie sich in den Mund*  
*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief bei seiner Frage*  
Hmmm… meinen Ratgeber “How to stay in the closet forever”  
*grinst leicht und schüttelt dann aber mit dem Kopf*  
Ne, keine Ahnung… meine Schulbücher?

David:  
*schreibt im Kopf schonmal die Rede für seine Binder und muss dabei ziemlich grinsen*  
*lacht dann bei Matteos erstem Vorschlag und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn’s echt sowas gäbe…  
*nimmt die vorletzte Erdbeere und nickt zu den Schulbüchern*  
Die schon eher… kannst meine dann mit reinschmeißen…  
*nimmt die letzte Erdbeere und meint*  
Wird bestimmt interessant, was die anderen dann so verbrennen… dunkle Geheimnisse aus der Vergangenheit….  
*grinst wieder und lehnt sich zurück, da sein Eis nun leer ist*  
*schaut Matteo an und seufzt einmal*  
Jetzt geht’s mir ein bisschen besser...

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich hoffe nicht… das wär schrecklich….  
*nimmt den letzten Löffel von seinem Spaghetti Eis*  
Hanna bestimmt auch Schulbücher… die is so froh, dass der Scheiß endlich fertig ist… Kiki wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Beauty Produkte, die nicht vegan sind oder so…  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern, weil ihm nichts mehr einfällt*  
*kratzt seinen Eisteller noch aus und schiebt ihn dann weg*  
*lächelt dann zu David*  
Das freut mich… willst du noch n Kaffee oder so oder wollen wir los?

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage und greift nach seiner Tasse, in der noch ein Schluck drin ist*  
Los? Es sei denn, du willst noch…?  
*sieht ihn aber den Kopf schütteln und trinkt seinen letzten Schluck*  
*schiebt dann Matteo sein Handy zu, was immer noch bei ihm liegt, damit er es nicht vergisst und schaut sich nach der Kellnerin um, damit sie gleich bezahlen können*  
*kann sie aber nirgendwo entdecken und lehnt sich erstmal wieder zurück*  
*greift nach Matteos Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger, weil er irgendwie schon wieder viel zu lange ohne Körperkontakt ist*  
*sieht ihn an und lächelt leicht*  
*streicht mit dem Daumen gedankenverloren über seinen Handrücken*  
*überlegt, mit ihm gleich vielleicht als erstes in den Park Sans Soucis zu gehen und dort eine stille Ecke für ein bisschen Zweisamkeit zu suchen*  
*sieht dann irgendwann die Kellnerin und nickt ihr zu, damit sie weiß, dass sie bezahlen wollen*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Davids Frage*  
*nimmt das Handy von David und schiebt es sich wieder in die Hosentasche*  
*lächelt, als David seine Hand greift und rückt mit dem Stuhl näher zu ihm*  
*greift dann nach seiner Geldbörse, als die Kellnerin auf sie zukommt*  
*hört wie sie “Zusammen oder getrennt?” fragt, ihr Blick aber nur auf ihre verschränkten Hände gerichtet ist*  
Zusammen…  
*holt dann n 20 Euro Schein aus seinem Portemonnaie und hält ihn David hin*  
*murmelt*  
Fass an!  
*sieht wie David ihn mehr als strafend anguckt, es dann aber doch tut*  
*überreicht also den 20 Euro Schein, den sie beide halten der Kellnerin*  
*sieht wie sie grinst und grinst auch*  
*nimmt das Wechselgeld entgegen und verstaut es*  
*hört die Kellnerin sagen: “Schönen Tag euch noch”*  
*grinst*  
Ebenso.  
*packt sein Portemonnaie wieder weg*  
*reibt sich die Augen und steht dann auf*  
Also los gehts!

David:  
*schaut auf, als die Kellnerin kommt und will ihr gerade antworten, als Matteo es schon tut*  
*lächelt ihn an und sagt leise*  
Danke…  
*sieht ihn dann in seinem Portemonnaie kramen und schaut kurz ein wenig verwirrt, als Matteo ihm den 20 Euro Schein hin hält*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch bei seinen Worten, als er checkt, worauf er hinaus will, seufzt dann aber leise und greift nach dem Schein, um ihn /zusammen/ mit Matteo der Kellnerin zu übergeben*  
*schaut sie entschuldigend an, aber sieht, dass sie grinst und schüttelt dann ebenfalls grinsend den Kopf*  
*wünscht ihr auch noch einen schönen Tag und murmelt in Matteos Richtung liebevoll*  
Du Spinner…  
*steht schon mal auf und wartet auf ihn, während er sein Portemonnaie wegpackt*  
*sieht, dass er sich schon wieder die Augen reibt und fragt sich kurz, ob das nur die Sonne ist oder vielleicht ne Allergie oder so*  
*schaut ihn leicht besorgt an, als er sich aufrichtet, muss dann aber plötzlich lächeln*  
*macht einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu und sieht ihn genauer an, um ganz sicher zu gehen, bevor er schließlich leise sagt*  
Du hast da ne Wimper...

Matteo:  
*grinst nur als er ihn Spinner nennt*  
*fand seinen Witz sehr gelungen*  
Ich fand den gut….  
*steht dann auf und will David eigentlich gerade näher ziehen, um seinen Arm um ihn zu legen, als David auf ihn zukommt*  
*schaut erst verwundert, aber dann etwas vorwurfsvoll, als er hört was er sagt*  
*denkt, dass er ihn verarschen will wegen dem 20 EUR Witz*  
Haha… sehr witzig… hab schon verstanden, dass meine Eisbrecher bei dir nich ankommen…

David:  
*fand den Witz im Nachhinein auch gut, lacht aber nur leise bei Matteos Worten*  
*sieht Matteos Blick - erst verwundert, dann vorwurfsvoll und schaut fragend zurück*  
*lacht dann leise, als er checkt, dass Matteo denkt, er wolle ihn verarschen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*tritt noch einen Schritt näher und murmelt*  
Halt still…  
*nimmt dann vorsichtig die Wimper aus Matteos Gesicht und hält sie ihm auf dem Zeigefinger entgegen*  
*schaut ihn vielsagend an und legt dann verschmitzt lächelnd den Kopf schief*  
Kannst du dir jetzt was wünschen oder ist das einfach nur ne Wimper?  
*grinst leicht und zieht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch*

Matteo:  
*checkt erst als David “halt still” sagt, dass er da tatsächlich ne Wimper hat*  
*hält still und macht kurz die Augen zu*  
*legt dann den Kopf auch schief als David es tut*  
Ich hab gelernt, das ist nur ne Wimper…  
*pustet die Wimper von Davids Finger und schaut ihn dann lächelnd an*  
Aber vielleicht kannst du ja raten, was ich mir wünschen würde…

David:  
*schaut Matteo vielsagend an*  
Ach, krass. Wirklich? /Ich/ hab gelernt, man kann sich jetzt was wünschen!  
*lässt die Hand sinken, als Matteo die Wimper weggepustet hat und schaut ihn dann ebenfalls lächelnd an*  
*zuckt minimal mit den Schultern bei seiner Frage*  
Keine Ahnung… wegfahren oder so…  
*grinst leicht*  
… oder ein dickes Auto, n großes Haus, nen neuen Laptop?  
*greift nach seiner Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger*  
*schaut kurz nach unten auf ihre Hände und murmelt*  
… oder vielleicht das hier…?  
*lächelt und schaut wieder zu ihm auf*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht bei Davids Antwort*  
*war diese erste Unterhaltung bis jetzt immer etwas peinlich*  
*freut sich aber, dass David sich gern zu erinnern scheint*  
*grinst also*  
Und dann direkt nach Detroit!  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei den materiellen Dingen die er aufzählt*  
*schaut dann mit ihm auf ihre Hände und dann wieder zu ihm*  
*nickt leicht*  
Jap… wenn ich mir wünsche wegzufahren oder einfach aus ner Situation rauszukommen, dann nur mit dir.

David:  
*grinst sehr breit, als Matteo Detroit erwähnt und murmelt*  
Irgendwann Detroit…  
*sieht, dass Matteo ebenfalls auf ihre Hände geschaut hat und lächelt bei seinen Worten*  
*mag den Gedanken und spürt sein Herz leicht klopfen, wenn er daran denkt, dass es Matteo genauso geht - dass sie jetzt tatsächlich ein “wir” sind*  
*drückt seine Hand und schaut ihn weiter an*  
*versteht aber das mit der Situation nicht so ganz und fragt darum leise*  
Abhauen also nur noch gemeinsam?! Aus was für Situationen denn?

Matteo:  
*nickt lächelnd und wiederholt*  
Irgendwann Detroit…  
*lässt Davids Hand nicht los, aber setzt sich mal in Bewegung und geht langsam mit ihm vom Cafe weg*  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter bei seiner Frage*  
Weiß nich… doofe Partys… oder doofe Leute… was halt so kommt.

David:  
*folgt Matteo, als dieser sich in Bewegung setzt*  
*grinst leicht bei seinen Worten und nickt dann*  
*läuft einen Moment schweigend neben ihm her, schaut dann aber irgendwann zu ihm rüber und meint*  
Also doch nicht einfach nur ne Wimper…?  
*stößt ihn sanft mit der Schulter an und grinst leicht*  
Wär doch vielleicht doch ziemlich nice, wenn man wirklich n Wunsch frei hätte und einfach verschwinden könnte...

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Vielleicht nicht….vielleicht doch… vielleicht kommt es auf die Situation an…  
*nickt dann doll*  
Ja, wär echt nice… einfach immer grad ne Wimper parat haben, wenn man verschwinden will…  
*schaut ihn dann an und grinst leicht*  
Aber gibs zu, du hast schon gedacht, ich bin bescheuert, oder?

David:  
*lacht laut bei Matteos Vermutung und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Niemals!  
*gibt ihm im Laufen einen Kuss auf die Wange und fährt sich einmal verlegen durch die Haare*  
*meint dann*  
Wenn einer bescheuert war, dann ja wohl eher ich…  
*lacht nochmal leise*  
Ich hab natürlich gewusst, dass man sagt, dass man sich bei ner Wimper was wünschen kann…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint dann ein bisschen verlegen*  
… aber ich dachte, wär irgendwie mysteriöser, wenn ich mich distanziert gebe… oder so...  
*muss leicht grinsen, wenn er an ihr erstes Treffen denkt und wie sie umeinander rumgeeiert sind*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf, als David sagt, dass er bescheuert war*  
*legt den Kopf schief und schaut ihn etwas vorwurfsvoll an, als er sagt, dass er es natürlich gewusst hat*  
*grinst dann aber bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Oh, da kann ich dich beruhigen… du warst definitiv sehr mysteriös.  
*drückt David auch einen Kuss auf die Wange und lacht*  
Aber es beruhigt mich jetzt irgendwie doch, dass wir uns bei Wimpern ab jetzt was wünschen können.

David:  
*lacht einmal kurz und nickt*  
Mysteriös und bescheuert…  
*grinst, als Matteo ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt und schlingt seinen Arm um Matteos Taille*  
*lächelt bei seinen nächsten Worten und nickt*  
Ja - Wünsche sind definitiv ne coole Sache… Schade, dass du deinen Wimpernwunsch gerade einfach so verschwendet hast, weil du dachtest, es sei einfach nur ne Wimper…  
*knufft ihm leicht in die Seite und grinst*  
Das kommt davon, wenn man auf irgendwelche mysteriösen Typen hört…

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Du bist nicht bescheuert.  
*schlingt seinen Arm um Davids Schultern*  
*knufft ihn leicht zurück*  
Heißt das etwa, ich sollte nicht mehr auf dich hören?  
*schaut ihn grinsend mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an*  
*zuckt dann aber mit einer Schulter*  
Vielleicht ist mein Wunsch ja auch schon in Erfüllung gegangen.

David:  
*denkt sich, dass er vielleicht jetzt nicht bescheuert ist, aber dass er es damals auf jeden Fall war, widerspricht Matteo aber mal nicht, weil er ahnt, dass sie darüber ewig diskutieren würden*  
*grinst stattdessen bei seiner nächsten Frage und nickt*  
Wenn ich mich mysteriös gebe, besser nicht…  
*lacht leise*  
… dann bin ich irgendwie nicht ich selbst…  
*schaut fragend Matteo an, als er meint, dass sein Wunsch vielleicht schon in Erfüllung gegangen ist, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf und lacht wieder leise*  
Okay, ich frag jetzt nicht, was du dir gewünscht hast…  
*will nicht so vermessen sein, anzunehmen, dass Matteo sich vielleicht genau das hier gewünscht hat - vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch einfach nur einen Käsetoast oder ein bestandenes Abi gewünscht… oder einen warmen Sommer oder dass Jonas und Hanna wieder zusammen kommen… oder einen Levelaufstieg bei Zelda…*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an als er sagt dass er nicht er selbst ist wenn er mysteriös ist*  
Hmmm…. findest du? Nur weil man was zurück behält heißt es ja nicht, dass man nicht man selbst ist, oder?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich fand dich auch toll, als du mysteriös warst.  
*schaut dann zu ihm rüber und sieht, dass er über irgendwas nachdenkt*  
*lacht sogar ein bisschen*  
Na, dich. Uns. Das hier.  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil das doch eigentlich klar sein sollte*

David:  
*zuckt ebenfalls mit einer Schulter bei Matteos Worten und nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe*  
Ja, das stimmt schon… vielleicht ist mysteriös auch der falsche Ausdruck… ich war eher unnahbar damals… fast schon abweisend… übertrieben cool… ein bisschen überheblich… bescheuert halt irgendwie… ich hätte auch auf eine nettere Art und Weise was zurückhalten können…  
*lacht dann leise, als Matteo meint, dass er ihn auch mysteriös schon toll fand*  
Na immerhin…  
*wird leicht rot und vor allem verlegen, als Matteo so selbstverständlich verkündet, dass er sich “das hier - ihn - sie beide” gewünscht hat und spürt, wie sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer macht*  
*erinnert sich an die Zeiten zurück, in denen sie auf Grund seiner Feigheit voneinander getrennt waren, in denen er alleine bei sich im Zimmer saß und sich nichts mehr gewünscht hat, als /das hier/*  
*wird sich dann darüber klar, dass /das hier/ eigentlich viel viel besser ist, als jede Vorstellung, die er hatte und schlingt kurz noch einen zweiten Arm um Matteo und drückt ihn an sich*  
*merkt dann aber, dass das Laufen so recht ungemütlich ist und bleibt kurz stehen*  
*schaut ihn an, lächelt leicht und meint dann leise*  
Ich hab mir das auch gewünscht… aber…  
*zögert kurz und sucht nach den richtigen Worten*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lächelt nun mehr, während er sagt*  
… aber dass es so… schön… cool…  
*grinst leicht*  
...kitschig und toll wird, hätt ich trotzdem nicht gedacht…

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht zu dem, was David sagt zum Thema unnahbar*  
*fand es auch manchmal schwierig und hart und schmerzhaft*  
*aber findet trotzdem, dass es das wert war, weil sie jetzt da sind wo sie nunmal sind, zusammen*  
*sieht dann wie er rot wird und findet das sehr süß*  
*grinst ihn leicht an*  
*lacht, als er nicht mehr laufen kann und bleibt zeitgleich mit ihm stehen*  
*schlingt auch seinen zweiten Arm um ihn*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen leicht hoch bei seinem Aber*  
*hat kurz ein bisschen Schiss, was da jetzt kommt*  
*strahlt dann aber, als den Rest des Satzes hört*  
Jaha, weil ich so n Hammer Typ bin.  
*grinst und küsst ihn kurz*  
*lehnt dann seine Stirn an Davids und sagt leise*  
Ich hätt nie gedacht, dass ich sowas wie mit uns mal kriege…

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er so ein Hammer Typ ist und nickt übertrieben*  
*äfft ihn leicht nach und meint*  
Jaha… weil du so’n Hammer Typ bist!  
*wird dann aber wieder ernst, als Matteo ihn küsst und knurrt protestierend, weil es nur so kurz war*  
*merkt dann aber, dass Matteo sich nicht vollkommen von ihm löst und lächelt, als er die Stirn gegen seine legt*  
*hört seine Worte und hat mit einem mal einen dicken Kloß im Hals - nicht nur, weil er selbst nichtmal im Traum daran gedacht hatte, dass er sowas wie mit Matteo jemals kriegen wird, dass er jemanden finden wird, der ihn genauso akzeptiert wie er ist, sondern auch, weil er es so krass und traurig findet, dass Matteo das von sich selbst denkt, wo er doch einfach perfekt ist und er das, was sie jetzt haben, mehr als verdient hat*  
*kann wie so oft einfach nicht glauben, dass Matteo sich ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht hat*  
*schluckt und kriegt den Kloß aber nicht wirklich weg*  
*legt eine Hand an Matteos Wange und murmelt mit belegter Stimme*  
Ich auch nicht…  
*sucht seine Lippen und küsst ihn*

Matteo:  
*spürt wie sein Herz schneller schlägt, als David seine Hand an seine Wange legt und noch mehr als er seine Worte hört*  
*kommen nicht nur die letzten drei Wochen, sondern auch die Zeit davor manchmal immer noch wie ein Traum vor*  
*schließt die Augen als er ihn küsst*  
*strahlt wie ne Menge Glühlampen, als sie sich schließlich lösen*  
Da haben wir aber echt Glück, dass wir uns gefunden haben.  
*grinst leicht und gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss*  
Und jetzt zeig mir mal n cooles Plätzchen in Potsdam wo wir noch mehr knutschen können.


	6. 08.06.2019 - Levelaufstieg

**Samstag, 21:56 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*liegt in einer Ecke auf dem Sofa mit einem Vodka-O Glas in der Hand*  
*die WG Party ist im vollen Gange*  
*alle sind da*  
*auch Laura, die sich sogar schon mit Linn unterhalten hat und die sich glücklicherweise ganz gut verstehn*  
*die Leute sind so ziemlich alle im Wohnzimmer, wobei Matteo denkt, dass bestimmt auch wieder n paar das Bad belegt haben*  
*neben ihm sitzen Carlos und Kiki und er schaut lieber nicht so genau hin, was die machen*  
*auf der anderen Couch unterhalten sich Hans und Amira über irgendwas, was er nicht wirklich versteht*  
*er sieht auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers Hanna und David und Jonas quatschen*  
*sieht dann wie Hanna nickt, die Musik etwas leiser dreht und laut verkündet*  
TRINKSPIEL! Keine Widerrede! Alle in einem Kreis!  
*stöhnt leicht und bewegt sich einfach mal nicht*  
*sieht wie der Plan aufgeht, da der Kreis der sich formt die Sofas mit einschließt*

David:  
*hat Laura alle wichtigen Leute vorgestellt und ist ganz zufrieden, dass sie sich direkt nett unterhält und Anschluss gefunden hat*  
*hat mit Hanna und Jonas ein bisschen über Urlaubsplanung gesprochen und dabei erfahren, dass die Mädels mit ihrer Planung auch noch nicht wirklich weit gekommen sind*  
*haben dann ein bisschen zusammen die Leute beobachtet bis Hanna auf die Idee mit dem Trinkspiel kam*  
*setzt sich einfach mit in die Runde - gegenüber von Matteo, da die Plätze neben ihm schon besetzt sind*  
*hört Hanna: “Okay… ich fang an und dreh die Flasche und auf wen sie zeigt von dem muss ich sagen, was mein erster Eindruck von ihm war. Alles okay?” und Carlos: “Höh? Und wann muss man trinken?!”*  
*lacht und hört Abdi: “Is doch egal, kannst doch trinken, wann du willst.” und wieder Carlos: “Ja, aber das wurde uns hier angekündigt als Trinkspiel”*  
*hört Hanna seufzen: “Dann nennt es halt Flaschendrehen!” und Carlos protestieren: “Ich will aber trinken!”*  
*sieht, dass Carlos noch weiter argumentieren will, aber von Mia unterbrochen wird: “Du darfst trinken, wenn du mit deinem ersten Eindruck nicht zufrieden bist.” und Hanna schnell hinzufügt: “Ich fang einfach mal an.”  
*beobachtet, wie Hanna die Flasche dreht und sie bei Alex zum Stehen kommt*  
*hört sie lachen: “Das ist leicht. Arroganter Snob! Sorry, Alex…” und Alex nur mit den Schultern zucken: “Wer hätte das gedacht?! Und jetzt bin ich dran, oder was?”  
*beobachtet, wie Alex jetzt die Flasche dreht und sie bei Matteo zum Stillstand kommt*  
*hört ihn sagen: “Easy! Dauerbekifft!”*  
*hört alle lachen und ist gespannt, auf wen die Flasche bei Matteo zeigen wird*

Matteo:  
*ist nicht sonderlich überzeugt von dem Spiel, aber macht halt mit wenn alle mitmachen*  
*grinst nur einmal müde bei Alex ersten Eindruck von ihm*  
Das is jetzt nicht überraschend…  
*seufzt leicht und dreht dann die Flasche*  
*sieht, wie sie auf Laura zeigt und sie ihn erwartungsvoll anschaut*  
*denkt, dass das natürlich sein Glück ist und trinkt erstmal sein Glas aus*  
*hört Jonas: “Mach’s nicht so spannend, Luigi”*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Ich hab gedacht: Scheiße, sieht die gut aus!  
*sieht wie Laura’s Augen sich weiten und alle anderen ihn auch etwas entsetzt anschaun*  
*spürt, wie Carlos sich zu ihm lehnt und versucht zu flüstern, es aber alle hören: “Alter, Brudi, David ist doch da!”*

David:  
*sieht, wie Matteos Flasche auf Laura zeigt und ist tatsächlich ein bisschen gespannt, was sein erster Eindruck von ihr war*  
*hört dann seine Worte und fällt dann auch wieder ein, wann und unter welchen Umständen Matteo Laura das erste mal gesehen hat*  
*grinst ziemlich*  
*hört dann Carlos “flüstern” und muss laut lachen*  
*sieht die verwunderten und teils entsetzten Blicke nun auf sich gerichtet und erklärt*  
Matteo dachte, Laura ist meine Freundin, als er sie das erste mal gesehen hat…  
*sieht nun auch Jonas grinsen, der als erster zu verstehen scheint: “Haha, und da haste dir gedacht, die sieht so gut aus, gegen die hab ich eh keine Chancen bei David…?”*  
*schaut liebevoll grinsend zu Matteo und erinnert sich an ihren Fast-Kuss nach der Party und die Erleichterung in Matteos Augen, als er ihm gesagt hat, dass Laura seine Schwester ist*

Matteo:  
*schaut rüber zu David bei Carlos Worten und ist erleichtert ihn grinsen zu sehn*  
*ist froh, dass er sich zu erinnern scheint unter welchen Umständen er Laura kennen gelernt hat*  
*schaut dann aber schnell runter als David es erklärt*  
*ist das nun doch ein bisschen peinlich*  
*zuckt nur mit einer Schulter bei Jonas Worten*  
*spürt dann zwei Arme um sich und merkt dann erst, dass Laura aufgestanden ist um ihn zu umarmen und ihn anzugrinsen*  
*hört sie sagen: “Danke für das Kompliment!”*  
*muss nun doch auch etwas grinsen*  
Ja ja, schon gut…  
*sieht wie Laura sich wieder hinsetzt*  
*hört dann wie Kiki spricht: “Moment mal, war das bei der Neon Party? Hattet ihr da schon was miteinander?”*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf und greift das Glas von Carlos, weil seins leer ist und nimmt einen Schluck*  
*ignoriert Kiki*  
Okay, Laura, du musst drehen!

David:  
*sieht, wie seine Schwester die Flasche dreht und diese bei ihm zum Stehen kommt*  
*sieht sie provokant an*  
Wehe du sagst jetzt nicht: “Was für ein süßes kleines Baby!”  
*grinst und sieht Laura ebenfalls grinsen: “Also um ehrlich zu sein hab ich gedacht: “Und wegen diesem verschrumpelten kleinen Ding konnte ich jetzt nicht weiter mit Playmobil spielen?!”*  
*lacht*  
Sehr nett!  
*sie spielen noch einige Runden, bis sich das Spiel auflöst und mehr untereinander gequatscht als gespielt wird*  
*verschwindet irgendwann aufs Klo und sieht, als er zurückkommt, dass der Platz neben Matteo auf der Couch frei geworden ist*  
*lässt sich neben ihn fallen und platziert Matteos Arm um seine Schultern*  
*schaut dann zu ihm auf und drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund*  
Alles gut bei dir?  
*hat die Vermutung, dass Matteo Partys manchmal zu viel werden, hat aber heute eigentlich den Eindruck, dass es ihm ganz gut geht*

Matteo:  
*hat sich zwischenzeitlich noch n Bier geholt und sich seinen Platz auf der Couch aber wieder geholt*  
*lächelt leicht, als er David auf sich zukommen sieht*  
*lacht etwas, als David seinen Arm bewegt, aber lässt ihn mal machen*  
*küsst ihn zurück und stellt dann sein Bier ab, damit er beide Arme frei hat*  
*greift mit der Hand, die nicht um David’s Schulter liegt nach David’s Hand*  
*spürt ein warmes Ziehen in der Magengegend, als David nachfragt wie es ihm geht*  
Alles gut...  
*dreht sich etwas, damit er ihn nochmal küssen kann*  
Und bei dir? Alle nett zu dir oder muss ich mit wem schimpfen?  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass bei ihm alles gut ist und murmelt*  
Dann ist ja gut…  
*kommt ihm für den Kuss entgegen und kuschelt sich dann enger an ihn*  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Frage*  
Sind alle nett…  
*grinst*  
Wobei Laura ein bisschen unverschämt war… verschrumpeltes kleines Ding… pfff…  
*entspannt sich aber gerade in Matteos Nähe und meint darum*  
Das mit dem Schimpfen hat aber bis später Zeit… ist gerade so gemütlich….  
*linst zu Laura, die sich gerade wieder mit Linn unterhält, und fügt grinsend hinzu*  
Und wahrscheinlich würdest du Linn verschrecken, wenn du jetzt mit Laura schimpfst… aber danke für das Angebot!  
*zieht seine Hand zu sich und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Fingerspitzen*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Okay, okay, Ich schimpf später…  
*schaut rüber zu Linn und Laura*  
Freut mich aber, dass die beiden sich verstehen….  
*lächelt bei dem Kuss auf seine Finger und patscht ihm dann im Gesicht rum, einfach weil er's kann*  
*hört dann Kiki: “Und da sind Matteo und David”*  
*schaut zu ihr und sieht dass sie mit dem Handy filmt, wahrscheinlich für Instagram*  
*zeigt ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen seinen Mittelfinger und hört Kiki: “Charmant wie eh und je…”*  
*zuckt nur mit den Schultern und sieht, wie sie weiterzieht*  
*lacht leicht und löst seine Hand von David, um sein Bier wieder zu nehmen*  
Willste auch n Schluck?

David:  
*nickt zu Linn und Laura*  
Ja, mich auch… dann haben wir wohl tatsächlich nen Gast, wenn CSD in Berlin ist…  
*grinst bei der Vorstellung, wie sie sich zu viert n netten Abend machen*  
*entfernt dann mit einem protestierenden Laut Matteos Finger aus seinem Gesicht und greift nach seiner Hand, als er den Mittelfinger Richtung Kikis Kamera streckt*  
*zieht selbst aber eine Grimasse in die Kamera und entspannt sich wieder gegen Matteo, als Kiki weiter zieht*  
*greift automatisch nach Matteos Bier, als dieser es ihm anbietet*  
Gern… danke!  
*trinkt einen Schluck*  
*hatte heute erst ein Bier und hat sich ansonsten mit Cola versorgt*  
*stellt dann fest, dass das Bier fast leer ist, grinst leicht und trinkt dann noch einen Schluck*  
*reicht Matteo die leere Flasche zurück*

Matteo:  
*nimmt die Flasche von David zurück und sieht dann erst, dass sie leer ist*  
Dein Ernst?  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Soll ich mal Nachschub holen gehn? Kannst du noch n Bier?  
*richtet sich etwas auf und zieht langsam den Arm von David zurück*  
*wartet noch auf seine Antwort, dass er auch n Bier will*  
*drückt ihm dann noch schnell n Kuss auf und erhebt sich dann, um in die Küche zu gehen*  
*sieht, dass die Küche überraschenderweise leer ist und holt zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank*  
*sieht dann Hanna reinkommen*  
Auch?  
*deutet auf den Kühlschrank und reicht ihr n Bier, als sie nickt*

Hanna:  
*kommt in die Küche, um sich noch n Bier zu holen und sieht Matteo am Kühlschrank stehen*  
*grinst bei seiner Nachfrage und nickt*  
Gerne!  
*nimmt die Flasche entgegen und macht sie direkt mit dem Flaschenöffner auf, der am Kühlschrank hängt*  
*prostet Matteo zu*  
Auf uns!  
*grinst dann leicht und lehnt sich gegen den Kühlschrank*  
Cool, dass ihr mal wieder ne Party macht. Gibt’s eigentlich irgendeinen Anlass?

Matteo:  
*lacht tonlos*  
Ja genau, auf uns!  
*trinkt einen Schluck und lehnt sich neben Hanna gegen die Küchenzeile*  
Nö, nicht richtig… dachte, wär mal wieder lustig… und Laura wollt euch alle nochmal kennenlernen…  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wir können natürlich auch feiern, dass du und Jonas es wieder hingekriegt habt… Glückwunsch übrigens, freut mich echt für euch….

Hanna:  
*grinst*  
Ja, lustig ist’s immer… aber Laura ist natürlich auch n guter Grund. Sie scheint echt nett zu sein. Hab mich vorhin kurz mit ihr unterhalten.  
*wird dann leicht rot, muss lächeln und senkt den Blick, als Matteo ihr gratuliert*  
Danke… ich freu mich auch!  
*blickt wieder auf und lacht*  
Zwischenzeitlich hab ich echt nicht mehr dran geglaubt… aber umso besser, dass es jetzt doch geklappt hat. Wir sind echt glücklich!  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
Und du und David? Auch noch auf Wolke 7?

Matteo:  
*nickt nur zu Laura, findet das auch*  
*grinst als sie rot wird und piekst sie leicht*  
Das sieht man… ihr habt’s verdient, alle beide…  
*grint dann leicht als sie auf David zu sprechen kommt*  
Jap… wir habe beschlossen wir sind kitschig und stolz drauf…  
*lacht leicht*  
Nein, ernsthaft… es läuft richtig gut… wenn mir das jemand vor nem Jahr gesagt hätte… ach was vor nem Jahr, vor zwei Monaten… ich hätts nicht geglaubt…  
*schaut dann zu ihr und grinst*  
Aber da sind wir uns wahrscheinlich ähnlich, ne?

Hanna:  
*lacht bei Matteos Worten*  
Na solange ihr euch da einig seid, ist doch alles super!  
*lächelt über seinen Unglauben und nickt*  
Ja, wahrscheinlich…  
*zögert kurz und sagt dann doch*  
Wenn man bedenkt, dass du vor nem Jahr noch in Jonas verliebt warst…  
*schaut ihn lächelnd, aber auch prüfend an, weil sie nicht weiß, ob es okay ist, ihn damit zu konfrontieren, aber es muss einfach mal raus und wenn nicht jetzt, wo sie alle vier glücklich sind, wann dann*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*

Matteo:  
*hört ihre Worte und hat kurz das Gefühl, dass ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wird*  
*hatte das nie jemandem erzählt und auch nicht vorgehabt*  
*fühlt sich, als hätte ihm jemand grad n Eimer kalten Wassers über den Kopf gekippt*  
Was? Ich… nee, also… das war… nicht so….  
*konnte sie die ganze Zeit nicht angucken und trinkt schnell n großen Schluck Bier und wünscht sich grad, er hätte sich für was Härteres entschieden*

Hanna:  
*sieht sofort, wie unsicher Matteo wird und tut es schon fast leid, es rausgehauen zu haben*  
*hört dann aber, dass er abstreitet und guckt ihn skeptisch an*  
Naja, in mich wirst du ja damals kaum verliebt gewesen sein…  
*stupst ihre Schulter gegen seine*  
Hey komm, ist doch okay…

Matteo:  
*schluckt, als er sich an seine Ausrede von damals erinnert und nickt betreten*  
Stimmt… sorry…  
*schaut sie dann vorsichtig an*  
Du bist nicht sauer oder so? Ich mein….  
*zuckt etwas hilflos mit den Schultern*

Hanna:  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf als er fragt, ob sie sauer ist*  
Ach Quatsch… wie ich damals schon gesagt hab: Das mit Jonas und mir wäre sowieso auseinander gegangen. Ich musste irgendwie erst lernen, dass ich auch ohne ihn existieren kann…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und meint dann*  
Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich’s mir schon damals gedacht… aber jetzt ist es irgendwie offensichtlich, wenn man so zurückblickt…

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht und nimmt noch n Schluck*  
Ja… jetzt ist es wohl irgendwie klar….  
*zögert leicht und sammelt seine Worte*  
Es stimmte übrigens was ich gesagt hab zu dir… ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so eskaliert…

Hanna:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Hätte wohl keiner mit gerechnet… aber ist schon okay...  
*seufzt leise*  
Das ist jetzt über ein Jahr her… einfach abhaken und weitermachen, oder?  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und fragt dann vorsichtig*  
Ist es denn für dich jetzt okay? Ich mein, klar, du hast jetzt David… aber das mit Jonas? Ist das für dich jetzt komplett abgeschlossen? Also ist es für dich okay, dass Jonas und ich wieder zusammen sind oder ist es irgendwie komisch oder so?

David:  
*fragt sich irgendwann, wo Matteo so lange mit dem Bier bleibt, denkt sich aber dann, dass er sich bestimmt irgendwo verquatscht hat*  
*beschließt, sich selbst ein Bier zu besorgen, steht von der Couch auf und macht sich auf den Weg durch den erstaunlicherweise menschenleeren Flur in die Küche*  
*hört schon im Flur, dass Hanna und Matteo sich unterhalten, hört aber nicht, worum es geht, sondern weiß jetzt, warum sein Bier bisher noch nicht bei ihm angekommen ist*  
*macht grinsend einen Schritt in die Küche, um sich zu beschweren, bekommt aber dann die letzten Worte von Hanna mit*  
*bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, hört sofort auf zu grinsen und glaubt im ersten Moment, sich verhört zu haben*  
*braucht ein bisschen, bis zu ihm durchsickert, was Hanna gerade gesagt hat*

Matteo:  
*start immer noch auf den Boden*  
Ey, das ist überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen, das ist…  
*schaut auf und sieht dann David in der Tür stehen und erstarrt*  
*weiß nicht was er sagen soll, starrt David nur an*  
*kriegt nicht wirklich mit wie Hanna sich umdreht, David sieht und ein “sorry” murmelt, bevor sie sich verkrümelt*  
*schluckt schwer, als David immer noch wie versteinert da steht*  
Hey, das is… war…. nichts… nur blöd….und außerdem lange vorbei….  
*weiß nicht, was er machen soll, da immer noch absolut keine Regung von David kommt*

David:  
*bekommt irgendwie nur durch ein Rauschen mit, was Matteo sagt und registriert irgendwie, dass Hanna an ihm vorbei die Küche verlässt*  
*hat zum einen irgendwie gerade tausend Fragen im Kopf und weiß zum anderen nicht, was er sagen soll*  
*spürt nur, dass der Drang zu fliehen, immer stärker wird*  
*fragt sich, warum Matteo ihm nie davon erzählt hat und ob er wohl immer noch Gefühle für Jonas hat, ob er selbst vielleicht nur eine Ablenkung für ihn ist, da Jonas ja offensichtlich oder wahrscheinlich nicht schwul ist und ob Matteo überhaupt mit ihm zusammen wäre, wenn Jonas seine Gefühle erwidern würde*  
*kann die Gedanken irgendwie gerade nicht ertragen und kann das Gelächter aus dem Wohnzimmer nicht ertragen*  
*weicht automatisch einen Schritt zurück, behält aber Matteo im Blick und fragt einfach nur das erste, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kommt*  
Du bist in Jonas verliebt?!  
*merkt gar nicht wirklich, dass er gar nicht in der Vergangenheit spricht und dass das nicht zu dem passt, was er gerade gehört hat*  
*dreht sich wie ferngesteuert um, um zu sehen, ob seine Jacke am Haken hängt*

Matteo:  
*reißt die Augen auf*  
Was? NEIN! Überhaupt nicht, gar nicht.  
*geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bleibt dann aber mitten in der Küche stehen*  
*sieht dann, wie David sich umdreht und bekommt leicht Panik*  
Bitte geh nicht. Ich schwöre, das ist vorbei… das war nur ne blöde Verknalltheit, ohne Bedeutung, lange vorbei…  
*redet schnell und ein bisschen wirr*  
Das hat überhaupt nix mit dir zu tun….

David:  
*hört Matteos Worte und will ihm so gerne glauben, versteht das aber irgendwie alles gerade nicht*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und hat das Bedürfnis, noch einen Schritt zurück zu weichen, würde dann aber mitten im Flur stehen und Aufmerksamkeit aus dem Wohnzimmer auf sich zu ziehen*  
*merkt, dass seine Stimme zittrig klingt und er einen Kloß im Hals hat, als er sagt*  
Aber warum fragt Hanna dich dann, ob es für dich okay ist, dass sie wieder mit Jonas zusammen ist? Sie sind gerade mal ein paar Tage zusammen… Warum hast du mir nicht einfach davon erzählt, wenn es denn so blöd war… ich…  
*hört die anderen im Wohnzimmer lachen und grölen und will hier einfach nur weg*  
… ich will hier raus… ich kann da jetzt nicht wieder rein, Matteo... und lachen und trinken und so tun, als wäre nichts… ich… ich muss das erstmal alles irgendwie verstehen…  
*sieht sehr wohl die Panik, dass er gehen könnte in Matteos Blick und spürt darum einen zusätzlichen Stich*  
*muss daran denken, was er ihm versprochen hat und wünschte sich gerade kurz, er hätte ihm dieses Versprechen nicht gegeben*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und sagt dann*  
Okay, ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, ich geh nicht nochmal einfach weg… aber das ist was anderes, okay? Ich… können wir bitte später reden? Ich kann das jetzt nicht… ich... ich verspreche, dass ich zurückkomme… oder du kommst mit und wir reden, aber…  
*weiß nicht, was er noch sagen soll, weiß nur, dass er jetzt keine Party ertragen kann*  
*fährt sich durch die Haare und merkt, dass der Kloß im Hals dicker wird*  
*murmelt mit ziemlich belegter Stimme*  
Tut mir leid…  
*macht dann einen Schritt in den Flur, greift nach seiner Jacke und verlässt die Wohnung*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Weil Hanna auch keinen Plan hat?  
*möchte eigentlich noch viel mehr sagen, sich rechtfertigen*  
*sieht aber, wie fertig David ist und hat schon einen Verdacht was jetzt kommt*  
*hört dann auch dass David gehen will und bekommt wieder Panik*  
David… bitte..  
*ist dann froh, dass er ihm die Wahl gibt*  
*antwortet sofort*  
Ich komm mit!  
*sieht aber, wie David sich schon bewegt und weiß, ob er ihn gehört hat*  
*greift irgendeine Jacke die da hängt und hofft einfach mal, dass es seine ist, greift seinen Schlüssel und eilt David hinterher*  
*holt ihn auf der Treppe ein*  
*sagt erstmal nichts, sondern folgt ihm einfach nur*  
*hätte nie gedacht, dass seine bescheuerten Gefühle für Jonas ihn mal so einholen würden*  
*hat immer gedacht, das würde keiner wissen, jemals*

David:  
*spürt auf der Treppe, dass Matteo neben ihm läuft und weiß erst im dem Moment, dass es okay ist - dass er zwar alleine sein muss, aber dass Matteo inzwischen so sehr zu ihm gehört, dass es okay ist, dass er bei ihm ist - dass es vielleicht sogar gut ist*  
*hat dennoch Hannas Worte im Kopf und Matteos Ansatz einer Erklärung, braucht aber irgendwie mehr, um das wirklich glauben zu können*  
*verlässt das Haus und atmet in der kühlen Nachtluft einmal kurz durch*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, will aber nicht im Gehen reden, senkt also den Blick wieder und geht einfach los*  
*biegt um zwei Ecken und kommt schließlich an einem Bauzaun vorbei, von dem er weiß, dass hinter ihm ein schon vor Jahren wegen Baufälligkeit geschlossener alter Spielplatz liegt*  
*geht bis zum Ende des Zauns, weil er weiß, dass dort ein Zaunbrett locker ist, schiebt es zur Seite und lässt Matteo den Vortritt*  
*folgt ihm dann und geht recht zielstrebig auf einen alten Balancierbalken zu*  
*setzt sich langsam und schaut zu Matteo*  
*weiß nicht wirklich, was er sagen soll und versucht erstmal, seine Gedanken zu sortieren*  
*fühlt sich durch den Spaziergang zwar ein wenig ruhiger, hat aber trotzdem irgendwie Angst vor dem, was Matteo ihm erzählen wird*  
*spürt wieder diesen Kloß im Hals und schluckt dagegen an*  
*kommt sich irgendwie gerade ziemlich unwirklich vor*

Matteo:  
*läuft schweigend neben David her, aber sein Kopf tobt*  
*er hat keine Ahnung wie er das alles erklären soll und spürt immer wieder die Panik, dass er es jetzt vergeigen wird, dass David nicht versteht und er wieder alleine ist*  
*geht dann durch den Zaun und folgt David*  
*bleibt aber vor David stehen als der sich setzt*  
*schluckt schwer und sortiert sich, merkt aber, dass das nicht wirklich funktioniert*  
*redet darum einfach drauf los*  
Okay, ja, ich war in Jonas verknallt… aber wirklich nur verknallt… es war halt… sicher irgendwie? Er war da und ich war… keine Ahnung, es war einfach einfach… und ich hab echt Mist gebaut deswegen aber…  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Dann kamst du und das war alles egal… das hat überhaupt keine Rolle mehr gespielt… das war und ist überhaupt nicht vergleichbar… nicht mal ansatzweise… das musst du mir glauben! Bitte...  
*schluckt und redet schnell weiter*  
Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das nicht erzählt hab… aber es spielt für mich sowas von keine Rolle mehr, dass ich nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen bin….

David:  
*merkt, dass Matteo stehen geblieben ist und hat Schwierigkeiten, ihn anzusehen, während er spricht*  
*hört ihm aber zu und denkt über seine Worte nach*  
*versucht, sich das irgendwie vorzustellen, aber hat große Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gedanken, dass Matteo und Jonas sich schon so lange und so gut kennen und die Vertrautheit viel größer ist als bei ihnen und kann sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass er selbst das durch irgendwas toppen kann*  
*denkt nochmal über seine Worte nach und vergewissert sich mit brüchiger Stimme, ob er richtig verstanden hat*  
Das heißt, du warst in ihn verknallt bis vor kurzem? Bis ich kam?  
*schluckt wieder heftig gegen den Kloß*  
*sagt dann ehrlich*  
Ich versteh das nicht… ihr kennt euch so gut. Du kennst ihn viel besser als mich… wie kann ich das toppen?!  
*lacht trocken und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich mein, mal rein theoretisch: Wenn Jonas jetzt auf einmal deine Gefühle erwidert hätte, dann wärst du doch jetzt wahrscheinlich eher mit ihm zusammen… wäre doch viel einfacher alles, oder?  
*schaut nun doch zu ihm auf und bohrt seine Fingernägel in das morsche Holz der Balancierstange*  
*weiß gar nicht, ob er die Antwort auf seine Frage wirklich hören will*

Matteo:  
*schluckt schwer bei seiner Frage*  
*weil es irgendwie ja stimmt, aber irgendwie auch nicht*  
*weil er die Gefühle überhaupt nicht vergleichbar findet*  
*hört ihn dann lachen und hat das Gefühl dass ihn das mitten ins Herz trifft*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf bei seinen folgenden Fragen*  
Einfacher? Nee.  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
Ich glaub, ich war in ihn verknallt, /weil/ es klar war, dass das nie was wird… Ich wusste das immer... es war sicher, verstehst du? Ich hätte mich nie outen müssen... Es war einfach… wie… man guckt sich n Auto an, obwohl man keinen Führerschein hat…  
*schluckt dann weil er selber den vergleich doof findet*  
Und du bist… ich mein, okay, ich kenn dich nicht so lang… aber ich hab dich gesehn… auf dem Schulflur und es war… es war, als würde die Welt anhalten… als ob sich auf einmal alles zusammenfügt….  
*stoppt kurz um seine Gedanken zu ordnen*  
Und wir haben uns kennengelernt und ich hab mich noch nie so gefühlt… mit /keinem/, okay? Ab dem Moment wollte ich nur dich… ich wollte dich so sehr… Es ist /überhaupt/ nicht vergleichbar… so als wär ich n Level aufgestiegen oder so...  
*wird dann endlich bestimmter in der Stimme*  
Und ich will keinen anderen, okay? Ich will nur dich!

David:  
*hört Matteo zu und lässt die Worte sacken*  
*versucht, das mit dem “verknallt, weil es eh nie was wird” zu verstehen und erinnert sich, dass Matteo damals noch nicht geoutet war*  
*kann es unter dem Gesichtspunkt sogar ein bisschen nachvollziehen, hat aber trotzdem noch daran zu knapsen, dass es ausgerechnet Jonas ist, den er so gut kennt*  
*hört dann die Sache mit dem Schulflur und dem Kennenlernen und muss daran denken, dass es ihm diesbezüglich ähnlich ging, dass er sich auch noch nie so gefühlt hat, wie in Bezug auf Matteo*  
*muss dann sogar leicht lächeln und fragt leise und amüsiert*  
‘N Level aufgestiegen? Wegen mir?  
*kann das irgendwie kaum glauben*  
*spürt dann, wie sein Herz anfängt zu rasen, als Matteo sagt, dass er keinen anderen will und schließt kurz die Augen*  
*will ihm so gerne glauben*  
*will so gerne, dass Matteo ihn in den Arm nimmt und will diese dummen Zweifel nicht*  
*will, dass alles wieder so ist wie vor einer Stunde*  
*hebt zögernd eine Hand und greift damit vorsichtig nach Matteos Hand, die da vor ihm in der Luft taumelt*

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort als David nachfragt*  
Ja, n Level mindestens… vielleicht sogar zwei… ich kenn mich mit den “schwul und verliebt sein Levels” nicht so aus….  
*beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und fährt sich einmal nervös durch die Haare*  
*greift sofort seine Hand und kommt einen Schritt näher*  
Aber ich schwör dir, dass da nix mehr ist… das war ne blöde Verknalltheit… ich…  
*schaut ihn dann direkt an und sagt bestimmt*  
Ich /liebe/ dich, okay? Mit allem drum und dran, Haut und Haaren und so… ich versteh, wenn das jetzt alles doof ist für dich und so, und wenn du Zeit brauchst, dann geh ich… aber ich will nicht, dass du auch nur für ne Sekunde denkst, ich würd irgendwen anders haben wollen, wenn ich könnte, okay?

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo weiter von de Levelaufstiegen spricht, wird dann aber wieder ernst*  
*schaut zu Matteo auf, als dieser näher kommt und hört ihm zu*  
*spürt sein Herz wieder rasen und denkt mit einem mal, dass er Matteo doch kennt, dass ihm genau dieser Matteo vertraut ist, der hier vor ihm steht und dass er irgendwelche Vertrautheitslevel vielleicht nicht miteinander vergleichen sollte*  
*schüttelt minimal den Kopf, als Matteo anbietet, zu gehen und ist mit einem mal so froh, dass Matteo ihm gefolgt ist und sie sofort über das Thema gesprochen haben*  
*steht bei seinen letzten Worten auf und macht zögernd einen Schritt auf Matteo zu*  
*lehnt seine Stirn gegen seine und murmelt*  
Ich will auch niemand anderen haben…  
*schließt dann die Augen und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Matteos Schulter*  
*murmelt*  
Ich glaub dir… wirklich… ich… muss mich nur noch ein bisschen an den Gedanken gewöhnen… okay? Ich war vorhin einfach nur total schockiert… das kam ziemlich unerwartet...

Matteo:  
*spürt einen riesen Stein vom Herzen fallen, als David aufsteht und seine Nähe sucht*  
*sagt mit belegter Stimme*  
Gut…  
*schlingt langsam seine Arme um David und atmet einmal tief ein*  
*nickt dann sofort*  
Ja, klar… kann ich verstehen… sorry, dass ich nix gesagt hab…  
*hält ihn ein bisschen fester und sagt dann leiser*  
Wollen wir zu dir gehen? Oder du gehst und ich komm später, wenn du n bisschen Ruhe brauchst oder so…  
*hat das Kopfschütteln nicht so richtig mitbekommen vorhin*

David:  
*legt ebenfalls vorsichtig seine Arme um Matteo und atmet einmal tief den typischen vertrauten Matteogeruch ein*  
*lächelt minimal, als Matteo ihn noch ein wenig fester hält und nickt bei seiner Frage*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei seiner nächsten*  
*murmelt*  
Ich brauch keine Ruhe, ich brauch nur dich…  
*würde ihm gerne noch seine Gedanken vom Hinweg bezüglich seinem Fluchtinstinkt und dem “mit Matteo zusammen allein sein” mitteilen, kriegt sie aber gerade nicht mehr wirklich zusammen und will jetzt auch eigentlich gar nicht reden*  
*sucht stattdessen nach Matteos Lippen und küsst ihn*

Matteo:  
*ist einfach nur unglaublich erleichtert und kann gerade gar nicht sagen*  
*seufzt sehr leise bei Davids Worten*  
*küsst ihn zurück und lässt seine Hand hoch an David’s Nacken gleiten*  
*schaut ihn nach dem Kuss an und lächelt leicht*  
Gehen wir jetzt noch schaukeln?

David:  
*erwidert Matteos Blick nach dem Kuss lächelnd*  
*hört dann seine Worte und lacht leise*  
*merkt selbst, wie gut das tut und dass ein bisschen mehr Schwere von ihm abfällt*  
*lässt Matteo los und schaut sich nach den Schaukeln um*  
*schaut dann wieder zurück zu Matteo*  
Wenn die uns noch halten und nicht unter uns zusammenbrechen…  
*rennt dann grinsend einfach los und auf die Schaukeln zu und geht einfach mal davon aus, dass Matteo ihm folgt*  
*merkt, dass auch die Bewegung ihm gut tut und erreicht als erstes eine der Schaukel*  
*lässt sich darauf nieder und grinst Matteo an*  
Gewonnen!

*verbringt noch ein wenig Zeit mit Matteo auf dem verlassenen Spielplatz, bevor sie sich - teils händchenhaltend, teils eng umschlungen auf den Weg in seine und Lauras Wohnung machen*  
*dort angekommen zieht er routinemäßig als erstes seinen Binder aus, während Matteo in der Küche für sie beide Kakao kocht*  
*sitzt dann mit ihm zusammen am Küchentisch und lässt den Abend nochmal Revue passieren*  
*spürt zwar, dass es immer noch komisch ist, zu wissen, dass Matteo in Jonas verliebt war, dass er aber ruhiger ist und Matteo glaubt oder vielmehr glauben will, dass er wirklich nur mit ihm zusammen sein will*  
*fragt irgendwann*  
Woher weiß Hanna es eigentlich? Von Jonas?  
*sieht wie Matteo sofort den Kopf schüttelt: “Jonas weiß es nicht…”*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und schaut Matteo verwundert und fragend an*  
*beobachtet, wie er sich durch die Haare fährt, wohl nach Worten sucht und schließlich seufzt: “Ich hab was ziemlich dummes gemacht… vor etwas über einem Jahr…”*  
*sieht ihn aufmerksam an und wartet, während er die Luft ausstößt und schließlich weiter erzählt: “Hanna hat, während sie mit Jonas zusammen war, mit so nem Typen geknutscht. Es war wohl vollkommen unbedeutend, aber… Jonas wusste es nicht. Jedenfalls… Ich war ja nicht nur in Jonas verknallt, er war ja auch noch mein bester Freund - und das hat sich irgendwie vermischt…. ich wollte Jonas beschützen und ich wollte, dass er es weiß, aber ich wollte es ihm irgendwie nicht selbst sagen, okay? Ich wollte nicht der Auslöser sein für irgendwelche Streitigkeiten… Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht wollte ich sogar, dass Hanna und er sich trennen, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht, denn mit Hanna war ich ja auch gut befreundet.”*  
*versteht noch nicht wirklich, worauf das hinausläuft, aber hört Matteo weiter zu und nippt währenddessen an seinem Kakao*  
*hört, wie er weiter erzählt: “Jedenfalls hatte der Typ, mit dem Hanna rumgeknutscht hat, auch ne Freundin. Die wusste auch nix. Und der hab ich’s dann gesagt…”*  
*nickt, als Matteo zu ihm aufblickt*  
*weiß nicht, wie er selbst in so einer Situation reagiert hätte - wahrscheinlich hätte es viele bessere Wege gegeben, aber er sieht in Matteos Blick die Angst vor Verurteilung und kommentiert das ganze darum nicht*  
*fragt nur*  
Und dann ist alles rausgekommen?  
*sieht Matteo nicken: “Ja - und zwar ziemlich übel. Hanna wurde richtig gemobbt und bedroht und als die Schlampe des Jahrgangs bezeichnet. Sie hat sogar überlegt, die Schule zu wechseln. Und Jonas ging es auch total kacke… Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm wird. Ich hab gedacht, entweder trennen sich die beiden deswegen oder sie raufen sich wieder zusammen und Jonas weiß dann wenigstens Bescheid.”*  
*nickt wieder und kommentiert dann*  
Krass… also war das der Grund für ihre Trennung damals?  
*sieht Matteo wieder nicken, dann aber den Kopf schütteln. “Hanna hat irgendwann rausgekriegt, dass ich… also dass ich es der Freundin von dem Typen gesagt hab und hat mich zur Rede gestellt. Sie wollte wissen, warum ich das gemacht hab und ich hab irgendwie… keine Ahnung, ich hab wohl versucht, mich raus zu reden und sowas gesagt wie, sie soll mal drüber nachdenken. Sie dachte wohl erst, ich bin in sie verliebt - jedenfalls dachte ich das immer. Ich hab mich bei ihr entschuldigt und sie meinte, dass sie und Jonas sich wahrscheinlich sowieso getrennt hätten, weil es nicht so gut lief.”*  
*sieht, wie Matteo sich nochmal durch die Haare fährt und wieder nach Worten sucht und dann schnell erklärend hinzufügt: “Weißt du, Jonas war vor Hanna mit Leonie zusammen und Hanna und Leonie waren beste Freundinnen… Als Jonas sich wegen Hanna von Leonie getrennt hat und die beiden zusammen kamen, hatte Hanna irgendwie ne ganze zeitlang nur Jonas - da war sie noch nicht so mit Mia und so befreundet - und sie meint, das hätte ihnen beiden nicht gut getan… sie hätte irgendwie selbst nicht mehr gewusst, wer sie eigentlich ist und so…”*  
*sieht ihn mit den Schultern zucken und nickt verstehend*  
*fragt dann*  
Also war sie nicht sauer auf dich deswegen?  
*sieht, wie Matteo kurz auf seiner Unterlippe nagt, dann wieder mit den Schultern zuckt und erklärt: “Ich glaub, erst schon ziemlich… aber sie ist halt Hanna. Hanna ist nie lange sauer. Es war relativ schnell wieder alles gut. Aber auch nicht so gut wie vor der ganzen Sache. Manchmal vermiss ich unsere Freundschaft wie sie früher war… und manchmal ist es auch noch so wie früher…”*  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er die Freundschaft zu Hanna vermisst und versucht, ihn zu trösten*  
Vielleicht nähert ihr euch ja wieder an… jetzt, wo sie wieder mit Jonas zusammen ist…  
*beobachtet, wie Matteo leicht abwesend mit dem Henkel seiner Kakaotasse spielt und schließlich einen Schluck trinkt*  
*fragt dann*  
Und woher weiß Hanna dann, dass du in Jonas verliebt warst?  
*sieht ihn wieder leicht mit den Schultern zucken, während er seine Tasse abstellt: “Ich schätze sie hat einfach gut kombiniert… als sie gesehen hat, dass wir beide zusammen sind, hat sie sich wohl gedacht, dass ich nicht in sie, sondern in Jonas verliebt war. Keine Ahnung… vielleicht wusste sie es auch schon früher.”*  
*sieht, wie er leicht bitter lächelt und dann hört ihn dann sagen: “Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es irgendjemand weiß… ich wollte es auch nicht…”*  
*trifft Matteos Blick, der nun eindringlich ist und hört ihn sagen: “Es war wirklich nur eine Verknalltheit… ich hab nie darüber nachgedacht, dass es irgendwie rauskommen könnte. Ich hab Jonas und mich nie wirklich zusammen gesehen, verstehst du? Ich mein, er hatte ne Freundin, er war mein bester Freund… es war sicher, für ihn zu schwärmen, weil die Chance so klein war, dass da irgendwann mehr draus wird…”*  
*versucht das nachzuvollziehen und nickt zögernd, weil er merkt, dass es Matteo wichtig ist, dass er das versteht, muss aber wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen darüber nachdenken, um es wirklich zu verstehen*  
*fragt dann*  
Und Jonas weiß also immer noch nichts davon?  
*sieht, wie Matteo den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee. Er weiß weder, dass ich ihn ihn verknallt war, noch, dass ich es war, der Hannas und seine Beziehung zerstört hat… also dass ich derjenige war, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass es rauskommt.”*  
*nickt wieder und denkt darüber nach, dass es schon irgendwie krass ist, dass sein bester Freund das nicht weiß - zumindest, dass Matteo es war, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Sache mit Hannas Knutscherei raus kam*  
*fragt schließlich*  
Und was, wenn es doch mal raus kommt?  
*sieht, wie Matteo das Gesicht verzieht und dann mit den Schultern zuckt: “Das mit der Verknalltheit wär nicht schlimm, denk ich. Das ist Vergangenheit… das andere.. ich weiß nicht…”*  
*nickt wieder und greift über den Tisch hinweg nach Matteos Hand*  
*drückt sie leicht und lächelt ein bisschen*  
*murmelt*  
Danke für’s Erzählen…  
*mag es tatsächlich, wenn Matteo ihm mehr von sich erzählt - hört ihm gerne zu - und denkt sich auch jedesmal, dass es ein ziemlicher Vertrauensbeweis ist, wenn Matteo sich ihm öffnet und dass sie sich durch solche Gespräche nach und nach immer besser kennenlernen*  
*sieht Matteo nur lächeln und noch einen Schluck Kakao trinken*

*hört dann auf einmal die Wohnungstür und wirft automatisch einen Blick auf die Uhr*  
*stellt fest, dass es schon kurz nach zwei ist und hat kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Laura mal wieder vollkommen vergessen hat*  
*sieht sie dann auch schon grinsend in die Küche kommen und hört sie sagen: “Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass ihr hier seid… Ich geb’s auf, mich zu beschweren, dass ich nicht informiert werde, wenn ihr verschwindet. Wenigstens haut ihr inzwischen zusammen ab…”*  
*verzieht entschuldigend das Gesicht*  
Sorry…  
*sieht seine Schwester abwinken: “Ach, lass gut sein… Ist denn alles okay bei euch?”*  
*tauscht kurz einen Blick mit Matteo, lächelt dann und sagt*  
Ja, alles gut!  
*sieht seine Schwester nicken und hört Matteo sagen: “Ähm… da ist noch Kakao im Topf, falls du auch willst!”*  
*sieht Laura grinsen und sich eine Tasse nehmen: “Wenigstens daran denkt ihr! Danke!”*  
*ein paar Minuten sitzen sie noch zu dritt in der Küche und quatschen. Laura erzählt von der Party und dass es noch lustig und nett war und dass sie Matteos Freunde wirklich gerne mag*  
*ist ganz froh zu hören, dass es wahrscheinlich niemandem außer Hanna seltsam vorgekommen ist, dass er und Matteo einfach verschwunden sind*

*kurze Zeit später liegen er und Matteo zusammen im Bett - Matteo hat den Arm um ihn geschlungen und er liegt mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter und streicht gedankenverloren über Matteos Brust*  
*muss noch einmal daran denken, wie gut es war, dass er und Matteo die Sache sofort klären konnten; wie gut es war, dass Matteo mit ihm mitgekommen ist und wie gut es war, dass er es diesmal zugelassen hat und nicht auch noch vor Matteo geflüchtet ist*  
*murmelt irgendwann*  
Es ist gut, dass du mitgekommen bist…  
*merkt dann erst, dass seine Worte vollkomme ohne Zusammenhang aus ihm rausgeflossen sind und kann es Matteo nicht verübeln, dass dieser nicht weiß, wovon er spricht*  
*hört ihn leise fragen: “Hmm?”*  
*sucht nach Worten, um es irgendwie zu erklären und gleichzeitig nach Matteos Hand auf seiner Brust*  
*verschlingt ihre Finger und meint dann*  
Vorhin… als ich… raus musste.  
*ist kurz davon abgelenkt, dass Matteo ihm durch die Haare streicht, fährt dann aber fort*  
Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Drang, wegzurennen, wenn… sowas passiert… irgendwann mal aufhört… aber ich hab heute gemerkt, dass… dass es nicht schlimm ist, wenn du mitkommst. Dass es sogar gut ist.  
*spürt, wie Matteo ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn drückt und hört ihn flüstern: “Das ist doch gut…”*  
*nickt und fährt fort*  
Ich muss in solche Situationen zwar alleine sein, aber irgendwie… gehörst du inzwischen so zu mir, dass es gut ist, wenn du mitkommst… und ich dann mit dir alleine bin… aber irgendwie auch nicht alleine…  
*muss kurz leise lachen, weil sich die Sätze wirr anhören und fragt*  
Macht das irgendwie Sinn?  
*spürt, dass Matteo ebenfalls leise lacht und mit den Schultern zuckt*  
*fällt dann was ein und fügt leise hinzu*  
Also… im Falle einer Naturkatastrophe würde ich immer noch abhauen und mich immer noch verstecken und warten… aber ich würde dich in jedem Fall mitnehmen… um nicht allein zu sein...


	7. 09.06.2019 - Alles gut? Alles gut!

**Sonntag, 09:53 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, Matteo/Hanna**

Hanna,9:53 Uhr:  
Hey, alles okay bei euch? Ihr wart gestern auf einmal weg. Sorry, dass David das mitbekommen hat…

Matteo, 10:01 Uhr:  
Ja, alles gut. Wir konnten das klären…. Und nicht deine Schuld, hätte ihm das eher erzählen sollen… Du hast Jonas nix gesagt, oder?

Hanna, 10:03 Uhr:  
Puh, Gott sei Dank! Ja, vielleicht… aber es ist ja sowieso nicht mehr aktuell, also war es eigentlich unnötig, dass er es erfährt.  
Jonas weiß von nichts… also weder, dass du es damals Jule erzählt hast, noch warum.

Matteo, 10:05 Uhr:  
hat er nicht ganz so gesehn… okay, gut. Muss ja auch echt nicht sein… is ja alles gut jetzt, ne?

Hanna, 10:06 Uhr:  
Ja, alles gut!  
Sag mal, wollen wir nächsten Samstag vielleicht bei mir auf der Terrasse grillen? Zu viert? Wenn das Wetter so traumhaft bleibt?

Matteo, 10:07 Uhr:  
Klingt gut! Aber ich frag David mal… vielleicht hat der grad nich so Bock auf Jonas… keine Ahnung… ich sag dir Bescheid, ok?

Hanna, 10:08 Uhr:  
Ja, mach mal! Und grüß ihn von mir!

Matteo, 10:09 Uhr:  
Der is grad duschen, red gleich mit ihm. Grüße an Jonas…

Matteo, 10:59 Uhr:  
Grüße von David zurück, nächstes Wochenende geht klar. Sollen wir was mitbringen?

Hanna, 11:10 Uhr:  
Jonas sagt danke und Grüße zurück und auch an David danke für die Grüße ;-D  
Super, dass ihr kommt! Ich freu mich! Vielleicht könnt ihr nen Salat mitbringen? Fleisch kaufen wir dann und Getränke hat Papa noch genug im Keller.

Matteo, 11:15 Uhr:  
Salat kriegen wir hin! Und… danke, Hanna… (schickt den verlegenen rotwerd smiley)

Hanna, 11:15 Uhr:  
:-*


	8. 10.06.2019 (1) - Schicksal ist, was du draus machst

**Montag, 10:06 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist heute mal wieder früher wach als Matteo und beobachtet ihn eine Weile zufrieden beim Schlafen*  
*spürt dann aber irgendwann seine Blase ziemlich drücken und hat gleichzeitig ziemlichen Kaffeedurst, steht also leise auf, um zuerst ins Bad und dann in die Küche zu gehen, um Kaffee zu kochen*  
*hat zwar vor ein paar Tagen noch daran gedacht, dass er und Matteo bald schon einen Monat zusammen sind, als er sein Skizzenbuch durchgegangen ist und die Zeichnungen vom 10.5. gefunden hat und hat an dem Tag eine Szene von diesem Tag für Matteo nochmal neu und ins Reine gezeichnet, hat aber nicht wirklich auf dem Schirm, dass heute der 10.6. ist*  
*stellt die Kaffeemaschine an und räumt, während der Kaffee durchläuft, ein bisschen Geschirr von gestern zusammen und fängt an, es zu spülen*  
*ist gerade mit Spülen fertig, als auch der Kaffee durch ist*  
*denkt sich, dass das Geschirr auch einfach abtropfen kann und lässt es an der Spüle stehen*  
*füllt den Kaffee in die Thermoskanne, greift sich zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und geht damit zurück in sein Zimmer*  
*stellt alles auf dem Nachttisch ab, als er feststellt, dass Matteo immer noch schläft, und klettert zurück zu ihm ins Bett*  
*umarmt ihn sanft von hinten und kuschelt sich an ihn in der Hoffnung, dass Matteo vielleicht dadurch wach wird*  
*fängt an, seinen Nacken zu küssen*

Matteo:  
*schläft tief und fest*  
*ist immer noch ein bisschen geschafft von den Aufregungen vom Wochenende und genießt deswegen seinen Schlaf*  
*spürt dann aber, wie David sich von hinten andockt und ist somit nur noch so halb am schlafen*  
*lächelt leicht, als er seine Lippen spürt und lässt die Augen noch ein bisschen geschlossen, um es zu genießen*  
*dreht dann schließlich doch leicht seinen Kopf und schaut ihn an*  
*lächelt*  
*spricht mit noch sehr belegter Stimme*  
Morgen… du riechst gut…

David:  
*hört auf, seinen Nacken zu liebkosen, als Matteo schließlich wach wird und seinen Kopf zu ihm dreht*  
*lockert seine Umarmung ein wenig, damit Matteo sich richtig zu ihm umdrehen kann*  
*lächelt, weil Matteos Stimme noch ganz verschlafen klingt und sagt leise*  
Morgen…  
*wird dann leicht verlegen bei seinen Worten und murmelt*  
War schon im Bad…  
*gibt ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund und murmelt in den Kuss rein*  
… und ich hab Kaffee gemacht…

Matteo:  
*hmmmt leicht, als David sagt, er war schon im Bad*  
*schlingt einen Arm um ihn, als er ihn küsst*  
Du bist einfach zu gut für mich…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und lächelt in den Kuss hinein*  
*fällt während er ihn küsst ein, was für ein Tag heute ist*  
*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass David es nicht weiß*  
*ist das aber egal*  
*küsst ihn noch ein bisschen mehr und zieht David dann noch mehr zu sich*  
*murmelt dann*  
Worauf hast du heute Lust? Was unternehmen oder im Bett bleiben?

David:  
*gibt ein protestierendes uhmuhm von sich, als Matteo meint, er sei zu gut für ihn und zieht sanft an seinen Haaren, in denen er gerade seine eine Hand vergraben hatte*  
*murmelt bestimmt*  
Sag sowas nicht!  
*küsst ihn dann aber weiter und fährt währenddessen durch seine Haare*  
*wird von Matteo näher gezogen und schlingt seinen Arm unter Matteos Kopf durch, um mehr Nähe zu ermöglichen und gemütlicher zu liegen*  
*hört dann Matteos Frage und legt seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen, um zu überlegen*  
*küsst kurz nochmal seine Stirn und meint*  
Hmmm… weiß nicht… erstmal Kaffee trinken… und dann…  
*greift nach Matteos Hand, die da auf seiner Brust liegt und verschlingt ihre Finger*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Ein ganzer Tag im Bett wär schon nice…  
*grinst leicht*  
… aber ich krieg manchmal n schlechtes Gewissen, wenn wir so faul sind… wir können auch raus gehen… in den Park oder so… oder irgendwas mit den anderen machen…  
*schaut zu ihm runter und fragt*  
Worauf hast du denn Lust?

Matteo:  
*ruckelt seinen Kopf leicht, so dass er seine Lieblingsposition auf Davids Schulter an seinem Hals einnehmen kann*  
Ja, immer erst Kaffee….  
*fährt mit dem Daumen leicht über Davids als er seine Hand nimmt*  
*nickt grinsend, als er sagt n ganzer Tag im Bett wär nice*  
Hmmmm….  
*kann das mit dem schlechten Gewissen nicht so nachvollziehen aber weiß, dass David allgemein aktiver ist als er*  
Nee… nichts mit den anderen machen… heute nur du und ich… und du kennst mich...  
*grinst leicht zu ihm hoch*  
Ich hab kein schlechtes Gewissen faul zu sein… aber wir können auch rausgehen, wenn du Hummeln im Hintern hast… wie auch immer du feiern möchtest.  
*grinst leicht in sich hinein und ist gespannt, ob David checkt was er meint*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er heute nichts mit den anderen, sondern nur mit ihm machen will*  
*hätte sowieso nicht ganz gewusst, wie er Jonas und Hanna gegenübertreten soll*  
*lacht leise, als er meint, dass er ohne schlechtes Gewissen faul sein kann und denkt sich, dass ihm selbst das auch öfter mal gut täte, sein Gewissen abzuschalten, denn faul ist er eigentlich schon recht gerne*  
*überlegt gerade, was sie heute draußen machen könnten und nimmt Matteos letzten Halbsatz zunächst gar nicht wirklich wahr*  
*erstarrt dann aber leicht und fragt sich, was er jetzt schon wieder vergessen hat*  
*legt den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt leicht*  
Feiern?!  
*lässt Matteos Hand los und greift nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch, um das Datum zu checken*  
*sieht, dass der 10.6. ist und weiß sofort, dass sie Einmonatiges haben*  
*legt das Handy schnell zurück greift nach Matteos Hand und legt sie sich aufs Gesicht*  
*murmelt*  
Die muss jetzt da so lange liegen bleiben, bis ich mich nicht mehr schäme, dass ich unser Einmonatiges nicht auf dem Schirm hatte…  
*ist das tatsächlich irgendwie gerade ziemlich peinlich und schämt sich*

Matteo:  
*grinst noch etwas mehr, als David nachfragt*  
*sieht dann, wie er auf sein Handy guckt*  
*lacht laut, als er seine Hand greift und sie sich aufs Gesicht legt*  
*widerspricht dann aber, als er ihn hört*  
Quatsch!  
*rollt sich etwas auf den Bauch, so dass er ihn angucken kann und bewegt seine Hand und legt sie ihm sanft an die Wange*  
Du wusstest nur nicht, was heute für n Datum ist….  
*küsst ihn leicht*  
Normalerweise hilft dir nicht mal das Datum… ich fühl mich also geehrt…  
*schaut ihn an und lächelt*  
Also nicht schämen, okay?

David:  
*versucht, Matteos Hand zurück auf sein Gesicht zu schieben, als er sie an seine Wange legt, gibt dann aber irgendwann auf, als Matteo ihn küsst*  
*muss dann leise lachen, als Matteo meint, dass er sich geehrt fühlt und murmelt*  
Du bist ja mit wenig zufrieden…  
*schaut dann Matteo an und sieht sein Lächeln und schämt sich irgendwie noch mehr, als er meint, er soll sich nicht schämen*  
*schließt die Augen, stöhnt leise und meint*  
Ich bin ein schlechter Freund!  
*schaut ihn dann aber doch wieder an und fährt ihm durch die Haare*  
Du hast jemanden verdient, der sich solche Tage merken kann und der dir dann einen schönen Tag bereitet und dir nicht nur Kaffee, sondern Frühstück ans Bett bringt!  
*grinst dann leicht und macht Anstalten aufzustehen*  
Wobei… das mit dem Frühstück krieg ich sicher noch hin… könntest du vielleicht kurz mal wieder einschlafen?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Gar nicht… du bist nicht wenig…  
*haut ihn leicht, als er sagt, dass er ein schlechter Freund ist*  
Hörst du jetzt auf damit!  
*lächelt dann aber, als er ihm durch die Haare fährt*  
*schüttelt wieder nur den Kopf*  
Quatsch! Ich bin ganz froh, dass du dir sowas nicht merken kannst… wenigstens eine Sache die ich kann und du nicht.  
*grinst*  
*zieht ihn zurück, als er Anstalten macht aufzustehen*  
Hörst du jetzt auf damit? Du kannst mir Kaffee einschenken und schön hübsch hier bei mir im Bett bleiben!

David:  
*verzieht das Gesicht, als Matteo ihn haut und sagt theatralisch*  
Autsch!  
*lacht dann leise, als Matteo ihn zurück zieht, seufzt, lehnt sich zurück und meint*  
Okay, ich hör auf!  
*setzt sich dann aber wieder auf und rutscht zur Bettkante, als Matteo nach Kaffee verlangt*  
*grinst*  
Kaffee und im Bett bleiben krieg ich hin…  
*schenkt ihnen ein und meint währenddessen*  
Du kannst übrigens auch kochen und ich nicht! Und du kannst ohne schlechtes Gewissen faul sein! Und du kannst besser für andere da sein als ich… und du kannst besser Flunkyball spielen…  
*reicht ihm die Tasse mit seinem Kaffee und grinst leicht*  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch n Kalender anschaffen… sonst kannst du hinterher viel mehr Sachen als ich…  
*krabbelt zurück aufs Bett, lehnt sich mit seinem Kaffee an die Wand und streckt die Beine aus*

Matteo:  
*setzt sich etwas auf, als David anfängt, Kaffee einzuschenken und lehnt sich gegen die Wand*  
*lacht dann leicht als er aufzählt, was er noch alles kann*  
Ich kann nicht besser Flunkyball spielen, du kannst besser werfen, ich kann nur schneller trinken….  
*nimmt die Tasse entgegen und hält sie erstmal nur fest*  
*legt sein Bein über Davids, als er sich neben ihn setzt*  
Und überhaupt ist das doof… das aufzählen… ich werd dich halt immer toller finden als mich, find dich damit ab.  
*grinst ihn leicht an und schlürft dann vorsichtig den ersten Schluck Kaffee*

David:  
*lacht*  
Aber aufs schnell trinken kommt’s doch an bei dem Spiel…  
*lächelt als Matteo sein Bein über seine legt und schaut kurz zu ihm rüber, ehe er in seinen Kaffee pustet*  
*nickt, als er meint, dass Aufzählen doof ist und “hmmt” zustimmend*  
*muss dann grinsen und murmelt zu seinen nächsten Worten*  
Warum auch immer…  
*denkt, dass es ihm ähnlich geht und er Matteo wahrscheinlich immer toller finden wird als sich selbst*  
*trinkt ebenfalls einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, als ihm die Zeichnung wieder einfällt, die er für Matteo gemacht hat*  
*stellt den Kaffee auf dem Nachttisch ab und zieht seine Beine unter Matteos vor*  
Warte kurz...  
*steht auf und geht zum Schreibtisch*  
*kramt dort kurz und findet schließlich die zusammengerollte Zeichnung*  
*hüpft damit zurück aufs Bett und zieht Matteos Bein wieder über seine, ehe er ihm die Rolle reicht*  
*darauf sind sie beide zu sehen, wie sie eng umschlungen in dem leeren Pool stehen*  
*in der unteren Ecke steht das Datum 10.5.19, sowie Davids Signatur und ein Herz*  
*im Hintergrund kann man leicht verblasst die Schrift “breathing under water” lesen*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Na, weil du super bist…  
*schaut etwas perplex, als David aufsteht*  
*beobachtet ihn und die Rolle, mit der er wieder kommt*  
*stellt seinen eigenen Kaffee auch schnell ab, bevor er die Rolle bekommt*  
*rollt sie auf und hat für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass sein Herz aussetzt, bevor es dann doppelt so schnell wieder anfängt zu schlagen*  
Wow… das ist…..Wahnsinn!  
*schluckt hart, bevor er sich schnell zu ihm beugt und ihn küsst*  
Ich werd n Rahmen besorgen und dann kommt’s übers Bett.  
*strahlt ihn an und schaut dann wieder auf das Bild*  
Dagegen stinkt mein Geschenk ziemlich ab…  
*legt das Bild vor ihm aufs Bett und beugt sich dann runter, um eine kleine Schachtel unter dem Bett hervorzuziehen*  
*reicht sie David mit einem etwas verlegenen Grinsen*  
Die Idee ist ne ähnliche, ich bin nur nich so talentiert….  
*in der kleinen Schachtel ist ein Button, der in etwa so aussieht*

David:  
*hat seine Kaffeetasse wieder gegriffen, nachdem er Matteo die Zeichnung in die Hand gedrückt hat und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und in den Kuss hinein, den er bekommt*  
*freut sich, dass es Matteo gefällt, weil es ihm ziemlichen Spaß gemacht hat, es zu zeichnen und sich an diesen Abend zu erinnern*  
*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass er n Rahmen besorgen will, wird dann allerdings wieder ernst, als Matteo sein Geschenk an ihn erwähnt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Du musst mir nichts schenken…  
*deutet auf die Zeichnung*  
Das hier war doch nur… weil ich dachte, es wäre schön, die Erinnerung nicht nur in meinem Skizzenbuch zu haben… das ist doch nichts… nicht viel…  
*ist jetzt schon verlegen, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass Matteo das hier richtig geplant hat und er selbst nur zufällig dran gedacht hat*  
*stellt seinen Kaffee ab, als Matteo sich nach irgendwas beugt und nimmt dann die kleine Schachtel entgegen*  
*murmelt ein leises “danke”, noch bevor er die Schachtel geöffnet hat*  
*öffnet sie langsam und muss dann automatisch lächeln, als er den Button mit seinem eigenen Instagram Bild erkennt*  
*sieht dann jedoch, dass da noch mehr ist und nimmt den Button heraus, um ihn genauer zu betrachten*  
*liest die Worte und bekommt einen leichten Kloß im Hals, als er sich an ihr Gespräch über Schicksal erinnert und wie sehr sich seine eigene Einstellung zu diesem Thema seit diesem Tag geändert hat*  
*schluckt, um den Kloß irgendwie los zu werden und zieht Matteo dann zu sich*  
*gibt ihm erst einen kurzen Kuss, schlingt dann seine Arme um ihn und verbirgt sein Gesicht an seinem Hals*  
*murmelt*  
Danke!  
*muss dann an seinem Hals lächeln und fügt hinzu*  
Ich find, wir haben was ziemlich cooles draus gemacht…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf und winkt ab, als David seine Zeichnung klein redet*  
Mensch, Mensch, das is ja schlimm heute mit dir….  
*beobachtet ihn dann etwas unsicher, als er die Schachtel öffnet*  
*weiß nicht, ob ihm der Schicksalspruch gefällt und ob es überhaupt okay war, dass er seinen Post genommen hat*  
*ist dann erleichtert, als es David zu gefallen scheint und küsst ihn glücklich*  
*schlingt seinen Arm um ihn und küsst seinen Kopf*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Bitte…  
*lacht dann leicht und nickt*  
Find ich auch…  
*lehnt sich wieder zurück und zieht David einfach mit sich*  
*denkt ein bisschen nach und schiebt Gedanken hin und her und spricht dann leise*  
Weißt du… als ich dich das erste Mal gesehn hab, als du nur an mir vorbei gegangen bist… das war schon irgendwie… da war schon irgendwie was… und ich dachte vorher immer, das passiert nur in Filmen oder so… aber irgendwie… war das schon Schicksal… aber alles, was danach kam… und ich mein wirklich alles, das waren wir, das war echt und wild und tat weh und war wunderbar und war einfach… alles. Also ja, ich find wir haben das absolut Coolste draus gemacht.

David:  
*behält den Button in der Hand, während Matteo sich zurück lehnt und ihn mitzieht*  
*lehnt sich gegen ihn und betrachtet den Button nochmal glücklich, bevor er einen Arm um Matteo schlingt*  
*hört ihm dann zu und muss lächeln, weil er bisher nicht wusste, dass Matteo sich auch noch an ihre erste Begegnung auf dem Flur erinnern kann*  
*findet es komisch zu hören, dass er auch das Gefühl hatte, dass diese Begegnung schon irgendwie was Besonderes war und eben nicht wie jede andere, da er bisher immer dachte, er hätte sich das irgendwie nur eingeredet*  
*grinst leicht, als er meint, dass das schon Schicksal war*  
*kann sich mit dem Schicksalsgedanken irgendwie immer noch nicht wirklich anfreunden, nähert sich ihm aber immer dann, wenn es um Matteo geht und denkt sich, dass Matteo vielleicht doch recht hat, während er ihm weiter zuhört*  
*strahlt bei seiner Beschreibung, auch, wenn er wieder einen leichten Kloß im Hals bekommt, wenn er darüber nachdenkt, was sie alles durchgemacht haben*  
*nickt abschließend und drückt Matteo an sich*  
*denkt ein bisschen über seine Worte nach und sagt schließlich leise*  
Vielleicht war ich auch irgendwie zu hart mit dem Schicksal… ich dachte immer, es will mir was wegnehmen… meinen eigenen Willen und meine Entscheidungen… aber… vielleicht wollte es mir ja die ganze Zeit doch nichts Schlechtes… das mit uns… das waren wirklich wir und es hat letztendlich doch alles Sinn ergeben… als ob das Schicksal damals auf dem Schulflur schon genau gewusst hätte, worauf das alles hinausläuft…  
*grinst leicht und fährt mit der Hand ein wenig gedankenverloren über Matteos Brust und Bauch*

Matteo:  
*hört David zu und muss automatisch lächeln*  
Ich glaub es ist ne Mischung… also das Schicksal gibt dir n Schubs, aber ob du dann gehst oder wie du gehst, das ist immer noch deine Entscheidung….  
*küsst wieder seine Haare und drückt ihn leicht*  
*denkt über ihre erste Begegnung nach, über alles was dann kam, über seine Versuche Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und schließlich über ihren ersten Kuss*  
*stupst ihn leicht an*  
Kann ich dich mal was fragen?  
*sieht ihn nicken und redet weiter*  
Wenn du doch eigentlich keinen kennen lernen wolltest… all das nicht wolltest… warum bist du mit mir abgehauen? Bei Abdis Geburtstag? Du hättest auch nö sagen können….

David:  
*nickt leicht, als Matteo davon spricht, dass es wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus Schicksal und eigenen Entscheidungen ist und “hmmt” zustimmend*  
*genießt die Nähe zu Matteo und die Gemütlichkeit im Bett und dass es nach den Turbulenzen am Wochenende wieder ruhig und sicher und schön ist zwischen ihnen*  
*schaut zu Matteo auf, als dieser ihn anstupst, lächelt und nickt*  
*lacht dann leise bei seiner Frage und überlegt kurz*  
Hmmm… irgendwann kam irgendwie der Punkt, wo ich in Bezug auf dich gedacht hab… “Ach, scheiß drauf!... Lass es einfach auf dich zukommen”... Ich wollte dich nach so kurzer Zeit so unbedingt kennenlernen, dass irgendwie alles andere egal war...  
*streicht mit der Hand gedankenverloren an Matteos Seite entlang und erinnert sich*  
Und weil ich die ganze Woche über an die Neon-Party gedacht hab… und dass wir uns fast geküsst hätten und irgendwie…  
*lacht leise*  
… ich glaub, ich wollte es einfach irgendwie zu Ende bringen… den Kuss. Ich war neugierig, ob wir das tatsächlich durchziehen…  
*küsst kurz seine Brust und sagt dann ein wenig ernster*  
Und als ich dich bei Abdis Party gesehen hab, musste ich daran denken, dass du gesagt hast, dass dich gerade alles upfucked…  
*zögert kurz und fügt dann leiser hinzu*  
Ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht… oder Sorgen… ich weiß nicht… ich wollte, dass es dir gut geht.  
*grinst leicht*  
Ich glaube, wenn du mich gefragt hättest, ob ich mit dir zusammen auswandern will, hätt ich wahrscheinlich auch zugestimmt…

Matteo:  
*lacht leise als David “scheiß drauf” sagt*  
Scheiß drauf is gut, scheiß drauf hätten wir mal öfter sagen sollen….  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und fährt mit seiner Hand etwas gedankenverloren Davids Arm auf und ab*  
*lacht wieder, als er sagt, dass er neugierig war*  
*murmelt*  
Neugierig war ich auch…  
*verzieht dann etwas das Gesicht*  
*hatte bei Abids Party, oder besser der Vorbereitung, wirklich nicht die beste Laune*  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Du wolltest, dass es mir gut geht? Und da dachtest du so’n baufälliges Gebäude mit nem trockenen Pool das is genau die richtige Umgebung?  
*lacht leicht und sagt dann sanft*  
Spinner…  
*lächelt bei seinen letzten Worten*  
Hätt ich das gewusst….  
*schaut dann runter zu ihm und küsst seine Stirn*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo das baufällige Gebäude erwähnt und piekst ihm leicht in die Seite*  
Hey, es hat dich immerhin auf andere Gedanken gebracht…  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Außerdem… wollte ich wirklich schon länger dahin… ich hab Bilder davon im Internet gesehen und war ein paar mal auf dem Gelände, aber hab mich nie ins Gebäude getraut… zumindest nicht allein…  
*grinst wieder*  
Da dachte ich… so ein Matteo-Schutzschild ist sicher nicht schlecht…  
*lächelt, als Matteo seine Stirn küsst, schaut zu ihm hoch, legt die Hand an seine Wange, um ihn sanft zu sich zu ziehen und einen richtigen Kuss zu bekommen*  
*seufzt dann leise und streckt sich ein bisschen*  
Hmm… wohin wären wir denn ausgewandert, wenn du das gewusst hättest?  
*grinst leicht und dreht sich kurz von Matteo weg um seine Kaffeetasse vom Nachttisch zu greifen*  
*trinkt einen Schluck, stellt die Tasse dann auf Matteos Brust ab und legt seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn gespielt entsetzt an*  
Du hast mich nur benutzt? Als Schutzschild? Ich bin entsetzt!  
*lächelt dann aber in den Kuss hinein*  
*hmmt leicht bei seiner Frage*  
Na, wahrscheinlich Detroit… ich muss dich ja beeindrucken…  
*hält Davids Kaffeetasse mit seiner freien Hand fest und trinkt dann auch einen Schluck*  
Oder vielleicht erstmal Amsterdam… oder irgendeine Stadt mit Hafen und dann schmuggeln wir uns auf ein Boot….  
*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Eigentlich auch egal… trockener Pool war auch ziemlich aufregend….

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo so entsetzt tut und wieder, als er Detroit erwähnt*  
*murmelt*  
Irgendwann kommen wir da sicher noch hin…  
*grinst zu Amsterdam*  
Das wär zumindest realistischer als Detroit…  
*nimmt Matteo die Tasse wieder ab und trinkt auch noch einen Schluck*  
*nickt zum Pool und lächelt dann leicht*  
Gibt übrigens noch mehr verlassene Schwimmbäder in Berlin… vielleicht sollten wir die auch mal erkunden irgendwann…  
*schiebt eins seiner Beine zwischen die von Matteo und schweigt einen Moment, ehe er fragt*  
Und du? Warum hast du mich gefragt, ob ich Lust habe, abzuhauen? Nur um Sara und Leonie zu entkommen? Oder hattest du auch ein bisschen einen abgebrochenen Kuss im Hinterkopf?

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, irgendwann….  
*hört ihm zu*  
Ach echt? Wird das jetzt unser Ding? Verlassene Schwimmbäder erforschen?  
*schiebt sein Bein ein bisschen mit und gegen Davids Bein*  
*lacht dann leicht bei seiner frage*  
Nee nee, ich hab quasi null an dich gedacht… nie…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und drückt ihn etwas fester*  
Das war auch totaler Zufall, dass ich mich mit Sara angelegt hab, sobald du aufgekreuzt bist….  
*schluckt dann aber und schweigt einen Moment*  
Seit wir uns das erste Mal unterhalten haben, hab ich quasi ständig versucht, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen… und nach der Neon Party erst Recht… aber… du hast nicht geantwortet oder warst einsilbig… aber ich glaub vor Abdis Party… das war auch von mir n bisschen “scheiß drauf”.... ich wusste ja eigentlich wie kacke das aussieht wenn ich einfach abhau…

David:  
*lacht und nickt beim Schwimmbäder Ding*  
Warum nicht!? Oder ist das zu viel Sport für dich?  
*grinst*  
Ich kann ja vorher herausfinden, über wie viele Zäune wir klettern müssen…  
*pfft bei Matteos Worten und versucht, gespielt beleidigt auf Abstand zu gehen, aber Matteo drückt ihn enger an sich*  
*lässt sich dann aber auf seine Spielerei ein und meint*  
Ja, irgendwie scheine ich diese Aura in mir zu tragen, dass sich alle mit ihren Freundinnen anlegen, sobald ich auftauche…  
*grinst, aber schweigt dann auch, als Matteo es tut*  
*leert die Kaffeetasse und beugt sich kurz weg, um sie wieder auf den Nachttisch zu stellen, ehe er wieder seine Position auf Matteos Schulter einnimmt und den Arm um ihn schlingt*  
*hört Matteo zu und nickt zu seinen letzten Worten*  
*sagt leise*  
Stimmt - die feine englische Art war das nicht…  
*lächelt dann leicht und fügt hinzu*  
Aber ich bin froh, dass es uns beiden in dem Moment egal war…  
*sucht Matteos Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander*  
*streicht erst ein bisschen mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und zieht seine Hand dann zum Mund um sie kurz zu küssen, ehe er leise seufzt und sagt*  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich so einsilbig war… oder nicht geantwortet hab… immer wenn wir uns nicht gesehen haben… hatte ich irgendwie nur Gedanken und Zweifel und Ängste im Kopf... und mein Verstand hat ständig gesagt, ich soll dich auf Abstand halten… und wenn wir uns dann gesehen haben… dann war der Verstand meistens still und alles war irgendwie… gut.

Matteo:  
*pfft etwas aber grinst dann*  
Nee, nee, ich pack das schon….  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Ach echt, das geht mehreren Leuten so? Wer hat sich denn noch mit seiner Freundin gestritten, weil du aufgekreuzt bist?  
*bewegt seinen Arm weg, als David sich bewegt, aber zieht ihn dann direkt wieder an sich*  
*stupst mit seiner Nase kurz in seine Haare*  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Ne, war’s nicht… aber egal…  
*spielt mit Davids Fingern, bis er seine Hand zu seinem Mund zieht*  
*lächelt leicht bei dem Kuss*  
*hört ihm dann zu und wird auch ernster*  
*würde gern sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm war, dass er das schon versteht*  
*und auch wenn das stimmt, dass er es versteht, erinnert er sich doch auch zu gut daran, wie viel er selbst auch gezweifelt hat in der Zeit, wie er die letzten Begegnungen immer wieder durchgegangen ist, ob er irgendwas doofes gesagt hat, sich irgendwie falsch verhalten hat*  
*sagt dann vorsichtig*  
Es war… nicht so einfach… ich dachte immer, ich hab es irgendwie verbockt… aber weißt du… irgendwer hat mal gesagt, ich glaub es war Jonas, oder Hans? Naja, egal, auf jeden Fall hat er gesagt, wo Liebe entsteht, tut es immer ein bisschen weh am Anfang… und auch wenn das n bisschen pathetisch is, stimmt das halt vielleicht doch n bisschen….

David:  
*grinst und winkt ab zum Thema Aura*  
Ach.. kennst du alle nicht…  
*nickt zögernd, als Matteo meint, dass die Situation damals nicht so einfach war*  
*findet es zum einen toll, dass er so ehrlich ist und das ganze nicht irgendwie runter spielt so nach dem Motto, es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wird sich aber andererseits auch wieder bewusst, wie sehr er Matteo durch seine Angst verletzt hat*  
*lächelt leicht bei Matteos Zitat und murmelt*  
Klingt eher nach Hans als nach Jonas…  
*seufzt leise und zuckt mit den Schultern, ehe er leise antwortet*  
Ich weiß nicht. In meiner romantischen, kitschigen Vorstellung sollte es eigentlich nicht weh tun… da sollte eigentlich doch alles perfekt sein, oder?  
*drückt Matteo ein bisschen an sich, ohne seine Hand los zu lassen*  
*sagt dann zögernd*  
Ich weiß, jetzt im Nachhinein bringt dir das nichts mehr, aber… du hast rein gar nichts verbockt. Ich glaube, es war genau richtig, was du gemacht hast… damit ich selbst... *verzieht leicht das Gesicht, weil er es schlecht erklären kann und bricht ab, ehe er nochmal neu anfängt*  
Du hast mir damals schon gezeigt, dass ich dir nicht egal bin - egal, wie blöd ich mich verhalten hab… du hast weiter den Kontakt gesucht…  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, schaut zu ihm auf und sagt dann*  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir so schwer gemacht hab… aber… ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du so hartnäckig warst…

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Stimmt… war wahrscheinlich Hans…  
*lächelt dann leicht, als er von seiner kitschigen Vorstellung spricht und drückt seine Hand leicht*  
Isses ja jetzt auch, oder?  
*schaut auf ihn runter, während er redet und hat das Gefühl als würden seine Worte mal wieder direkt in sein Herz gehen irgendwie, als wären sie ein Mantel, in den er sich einlullen kann*  
*lächelt ehrlich, als er zu ihm hoch guckt*  
Es tut mir leid, dass die Gesellschaft so scheiße ist, dass wir uns immer noch outen müssen… und Angst haben müssen vor Reaktionen….  
*streicht mit seiner Hand über Davids Arm und lächelt*  
Irgendwie isses komisch, wenn du dich dafür bedankt… ich… hab nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht… oder doch vielleicht schon, aber nicht so, dass ich dachte. es gibt Dank am Ende…  
*verzieht das Gesicht, weil er sich nicht erklären kann*  
Nicht so, dass es irgendwie als mega Tat gedacht war oder so… du bist mir keinen Dank schuldig… ich hab schon die beste Belohnung, die es gibt…  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als er sich für die Gesellschaft entschuldigt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Gibt solche und solche Gesellschaften… in Lychen war die Gesellschaft tatsächlich das letzte… aber hier… ich glaub, es sind vielleicht eher die Erfahrungen, die man gemacht hat, die für die Angst sorgen…  
*lacht leise, während Matteo über Dank philosophiert und streckt sich ein bisschen, um sein Kinn zu küssen, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, als Matteo ihn als Beste Belohnung bezeichnet*  
Vielleicht war es gerade deswegen so Besonders… weil du nicht auf Dank aus warst…  
*rutscht ein wenig höher, um ihn nochmal bequemer küssen zu können und murmelt*  
Für mich war’s schon ne mega Tat…  
*fährt mit der Hand durch seine Haare und küsst ihn nochmal*  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Hören wir jetzt auf zu kitschen und knutschen ein bisschen?

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit der Schulter*  
*denkt, dass er sich ja hier, und vor ihm, auch erst nicht outen wollte*  
*aber lässt das Thema jetzt mal sein*  
*lächelt dann, als David meint, dass es deswegen was Besonderes war, weil er nicht auf Dank aus war*  
*schiebt seine Hand in Davids Haare und spielt mit ein paar Strähnen*  
*küsst ihn zurück und grinst*  
Das ist die Hauptsache…  
*lacht dann bei seiner Frage und nickt doll*  
Unbedingt!  
*küsst ihn und lässt dabei seine Hand los, um den Arm auch noch um ihn zu schlingen*  
*lässt die andere in seinen Haaren, während er den Kuss vertieft*

David:  
*grinst in den Kuss hinein, als Matteo dem Knutschen zustimmt, wird dann aber schnell wieder ernst und vertieft den Kuss*  
*seufzt leise, als Matteo den Arm um ihn schlingt und rückt noch näher an ihn heran, so dass er halb auf ihm liegt*  
*fährt mit der Hand zärtlich über seinen Hals, seine Wange, seine Schläfe und durch seine Haare und hat nach kurzer Zeit alles andere um sich herum vergessen - da ist nur noch Matteo und die Nähe zu ihm und das unglaubliche Glücksgefühl, dass sie tatsächlich schon einen Monat fest zusammen sind*


	9. 10.06.2019 (2) - Auf all die Jubiläen und das versteinerte Killernilpferd

**Montag, 16:24 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*hat den Vormittag komplett mit David im Bett verbracht*  
*knutschend, mehr als knutschend und einfach nur kuscheln und reden*  
*hat dann, nachdem Davids Magen das dritte mal geknurrt hat, gesagt, dass er jetzt was zu essen macht, aber nur wenn David liegen bleibt und es genießt faul zu sein*  
*kam dann ne halbe Stunde später mit nem leichten Mittagessen auf dem Tablett wieder rein*  
*sie haben gegessen und ne Serie geguckt und noch mehr geknutscht*  
*mittlerweile ist es fast halb fünf und Matteo kann merken, wie David unruhig wird*  
*lacht und stupst ihn an, als er schon wieder hin und her wackelt*  
Okay, okay… wir können aufstehen wenn du willst… such doch mal eins dieser alten Schwimmbäder raus, dann machen wir ne Tour.

David:  
*hat den Vormittag mit Matteo sehr genossen und ist lange Zeit ohne schlechtes Gewissen mit ihm im Bett geblieben*  
*hat auch jetzt noch nicht wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, sondern eher Bewegungsdrang und setzt sich sofort auf, als Matteo meint, dass sie aufstehen können*  
*strahlt*  
Wirklich? Hast du noch Lust?  
*holt sein Handy vom Nachttisch und meint zu Matteo*  
Ich wollte schon länger zu diesem Wernerbad… ist aber n ganzes Stück mit dem Rad… aber wenn’s dir zu weit ist, können wir auch mit der Bahn fahren…  
*sucht schnell ein paar Fotos raus und reicht sein Handy an Matteo weiter*  
(https://www.abandonedberlin.com/2014/08/wernerbad-freibad-swimming-pool-hippo-kaulsdorf-hippo.html#more)  
*steht schon mal auf und sucht irgendwelche Klamotten zusammen*  
Vielleicht können wir auf dem Weg irgendwo halten und ein, zwei Bier holen zum Anstoßen…  
*lächelt und schaut Matteo kurz prüfend an, ob er auch wirklich Lust hat*

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als David sich so freut*  
*setzt sich dann auch mal langsam auf*  
*nickt nur grinsend, als er fragt, ob er wirklich noch Lust hat*  
*zieht nur leicht die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sagt es sei n ganzes Stück*  
Naja, ist fast halb fünf, wie weit ist denn ein “ganzes Stück”?  
*nimmt dann das Handy und schaut es sich an*  
Sieht cool aus… und draußen…  
*legt Davids Handy auf dem Bett ab und steht auch auf, um sich Klamotten zusammen zu suchen*  
Bier klingt immer gut…  
*hat n T shirt gefunden, eins von David, und hält es sich kurz an die Nase, um zu schnuppern*  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter und zieht es an*

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, wie weit ein ganzes Stück ist und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Kommt drauf an, wie fit du bist… ich schätze zwischen einer halben Stunde und 40 Minuten…  
*lächelt und nickt, als Matteo meint, dass es cool aussieht*  
Die Figuren find ich nice… wenn es viel regnet, sammelt sich angeblich immer noch Wasser im Becken… aber ich schätze, nach den Temperaturen in den letzten Tagen dürfte kaum was drin sein…  
*hat inzwischen ein Shirt gefunden, was er anziehen will, legt es erstmal aufs Bett und schwankt nun zwischen kurzer oder langer Hose*  
*trägt eigentlich draußen ungern kurze Hosen, denkt sich dann aber, dass er ja nur mit Matteo unterwegs ist und sie hoffentlich auch nicht allzu vielen Leuten begegnen und dass die Temperaturen definitiv eine kurze Hose verlangen und zieht deswegen die kurze an*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, der an einem seiner Shirts schnuppert und es dann anzieht und lacht*  
Du kannst dir auch gerne ein Frisches aus dem Schrank nehmen…  
*greift dann den neuen Button vom Nachttisch und befestigt ihn lächelnd an seinem Rucksack*  
*nimmt dann seinen Binder und das Shirt, was er sich rausgelegt hat und murmelt in Richtung Matteo*  
Ich bin mal eben im Bad…  
*zieht den Binder immer noch ungern vor Matteo an*

Matteo:  
*nickt langsam*  
Also ne Stunde…  
*lacht leicht*  
*zuckt dann aber mit den Schultern*  
Können wir aber machen, wie du magst….  
*lacht und zuckt mit den Schultern, als David vom Shirt redet*  
Das hier is noch gut….  
*sagt mal nicht, dass es nach David riecht und er deswegen kein neues will*  
*grinst, als David den Button an seinem Rucksack festmacht*  
*nickt, als David sagt, dass er ins Bad geht*  
Ich pack mal ne Flasche Wasser und ne Packung Kekse ein…  
*sieht, wie David verschwindet und geht dann zu seinem Schrank, um sich ne frische Hose zu nehmen*  
*holt dann ne Flasche Wasser und Kekse, wahrscheinlich Lauras, und packt sie in seinen Rucksack*

David:  
*zieht im Bad schnell den Binder und das Shirt an und lächelt, als er Matteo schon fertig im Flur stehen sieht, als er das Bad verlässt*  
*legt die Arme locker um seine Hüfte und küsst ihn kurz*  
*murmelt*  
Ich freu mich…  
*grinst dann leicht und gibt ihm ne sanfte Kopfnuss, ehe er in seine Schuhe schlüpft*  
Los?  
*sieht Matteo nicken und verlässt mit ihm das Haus, um unten die Räder aufzuschließen*  
*ist dann tatsächlich 45 Minuten mit Matteo unterwegs - aber wahrscheinlich hätten sie es auch in 40 Minuten geschafft, wenn sie nicht noch angehalten und Bier und Wasser gekauft hätten, weil Matteo auf dem Weg schon die halbe Flasche Wasser geleert hat*  
*schließt sein Rad am Zaun fest, als sie ankommen und schaut sich erstmal um*  
*grinst leicht zu Matteo und legt den Kopf schief*  
Also der Zaun ist schonmal nicht so hoch wie der zu unserem Pool…

Matteo:  
*lacht:  
1:0 für Werner… dann zeig mal was du drauf hast…  
*grinst, als David sich mit absoluter Leichtigkeit über den Zaun schwingt*  
*muss sich selber n bisschen mehr anstrengen, hat ja auch noch den Rucksack, aber schafft es dann ganz gut*  
Sieht ziemlich riesig aus… sah auf den Bildern irgendwie kleiner aus….  
*schaut sich um und dan zu David*  
Wo lang?

David:  
*klettert über den Zaun und wartet auf der anderen Seite auf Matteo*  
*hat ein kleines Deja vu und muss leicht lächeln*  
*schaut sich erst um, als Matteo bei ihm ist und nickt zustimmend*  
*murmelt*  
Ziemlich verwildert…  
*erwidert Matteos Blick und lacht leise bei seiner Frage*  
Keine Ahnung… geradeaus?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und läuft einfach mal los*  
*greift fast automatisch nach Matteos Hand, als er neben ihm läuft*  
*entdeckt dann nach einigen Metern und ein paar Gebüschen tatsächlich das Becken und die Rutsche, die auch auf den Bildern zu sehen waren*  
*bleibt am Beckenrand stehen und schaut erst runter und dann zu Matteo*  
*pfeift kurz und grinst dann*  
Kein Hall hier… 1:1, würd ich sagen...

Matteo:  
*nickt und lacht, als David geradeaus vorschlägt*  
*greift zeitgleich nach Davids Hand, als dieser auch nach seiner greift und lächelt*  
*lacht, als David pfeift und findet ihn gerade mal wieder sehr sehr wunderbar*  
*schaut runter ins Becken und dann zu David*  
1:2 hier is ja Wasser drin… langweilig…  
*grinst und deutet dann zur Rutsche*  
Bock, da oben n Bier zu trinken?

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Worten*  
Ein Schwimmbad mit Wasser! Das geht wirklich gar nicht!  
*folgt Matteos Blick zur Rutsche und lächelt*  
Okay…  
*geht dann mit ihm zur Rutsche und überlässt ihm den Vortritt beim Hochklettern*  
*lacht leise und fragt, während er ihm zusieht*  
Ist denn da oben überhaupt Platz für uns beide?!  
*klettert aber einfach mal hinterher und wartet oben an der Leiter, bis Matteo sich richtig hingesetzt hat*

Matteo:  
*klettert die Rutsche hoch*  
Klar!  
*setzt sich so dass er mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand lehnt und die eigentliche Rutsche links von ihm ist*  
*hat den Rucksack auf dem Schoß und wartet, bis David sich neben ihn gesetzt hat*  
*holt dann zwei Bier aus dem Rucksack und ein Feuerzeug*  
*öffnet das erste, reicht es David und öffnet dann eins für sich*  
*grinst ihn an, als er mit ihm anstößt*  
Auf uns!

David:  
*beäugt oben die Lage und sieht, dass sie tatsächlich beide Platz haben*  
*setzt sich neben Matteo und lehnt sich ebenfalls gegen die metallende Wand der Rutsche*  
*nimmt dann Matteo das Bier ab, murmelt ein “danke” und wartet, bis er seins ebenfalls geöffnet hat*  
*schaut ihn an, lächelt und stößt mit ihm an*  
*nickt und meint*  
… und auf verlassene Schwimmbäder und die nächsten Jubiläen…  
*trinkt dann einen Schluck und lehnt den Kopf gegen die Wand*  
*schließt kurz die Augen und lächelt vor sich hin*  
*muss kurz daran denken, dass sie morgen vor einem Monat das erste mal miteinander geschlafen haben und muss leicht grinsen, weil dieser Tag tatsächlich ja ziemlich leicht zu merken ist*  
*fragt sich dann, ob sie tatsächlich noch viele weitere Monatsjubiläen feiern werden und stellt mit Herzklopfen fest, wie sehr er sich das wünscht*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*nickt bei Davids Ergänzung*  
Auf all die Jubiläen….  
*trinkt dann einen Schluck*  
*dreht seinen Kopf und sieht, wie David die Augen zu hat*  
*sieht, wie er lächelt und fragt sich, woran er grad wohl denkt*  
*will ihn eigentlich gerade fragen, aber will dann irgendwie den Augenblick nicht kaputt machen und ihn lieber noch ein bisschen anschauen*  
*denkt, dass er wunderschön aussieht und kann mal wieder sein Glück kaum fassen*  
*will sich grad rüber beugen um ihn zu küssen, als David noch einen Schluck trinkt*  
*muss leise lachen und wartet bis er fertig ist*  
*sieht, wie er ihn fragend anschaut und zuckt nur mit einer Schulter*  
*lehnt sich dann rüber und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*lehnt sich dann wieder zurück, trinkt einen Schluck und dreht den Kopf zu ihm*  
*fragt ihn dann doch*  
Und? Woran denkst du?

David:  
*hört Matteo leise lachen, als er trinkt und sieht ihn daraufhin fragend an, nachdem er die Flasche wieder abgesetzt hat*  
*bekommt aber “nur” einen Kuss und grinst kurz*  
*betrachtet ihn dann, als er trinkt und findet es manchmal immer noch unfassbar, dass sie es wirklich geschafft haben und Matteo ihn wirklich will*  
*fühlt sich so wohl und geborgen bei ihm und lächelt leicht, als Matteo ihn wieder ansieht*  
*hört dann seine Frage und senkt kurz verlegen den Blick und knibbelt am Etikett seiner Bierflasche*  
*weiß nicht, ob es nicht viel zu früh ist, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich noch mehr Jubiläen wünscht*  
*erinnert sich zwar dunkel, dass sie betrunken am See über ähnliches gesprochen haben, aber jetzt sind sie nüchtern und er weiß nicht, wie ernst Matteo es letztens am See wirklich gemeint hat und ob er sich überhaupt erinnern kann*  
*schaut ihn dann wieder an, öffnet den Mund, lacht dann leise, schließt ihn wieder und schaut wieder weg*  
*zuckt minimal mit den Schultern und sagt dann leise, ohne ihn anzusehen*  
Ich hab daran gedacht... dass ich mir noch mehr davon wünsche… noch mehr Jubiläen… mit dir..  
*dreht ein wenig nervös die Bierflasche in den Händen*

Matteo:  
*sieht sofort, dass David verlegen wird und ist jetzt noch neugieriger, woran er gedacht hat*  
*lacht leicht, als David den Mund öffnet, aber nichts sagt*  
*hört dann seine Antwort und spürt, wie sein Herz einen Zahn zulegt*  
*hält sein Bier fest und reicht mit der freien linken Hand rüber, um sie an Davids Wange zu legen, so dass er ihn ansieht*  
Hey… hey…  
*lächelt nicht nur, sondern strahlt ihn förmlich an*  
Und was genau ist daran jetzt so schlimm?  
*grinst ihn etwas verschmitzt an und zieht ihn etwas näher*  
Ich will alle Jubiläen mit dir, ok? Und ich freu mich schon sehr auf das Jubiläum, was wir morgen feiern werden…  
*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*  
… und ich freu mich auf all die Jubiläen, die noch dazu kommen!

David:  
*spürt Matteos Hand an seiner Wange und schaut ihn an*  
*muss lächeln, als er so strahlt*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei seiner Frage und überlegt kurz*  
Ich weiß nicht… ich bin mir nach so kurzer Zeit mit dir so sicher… das ist schon irgendwie ein bisschen beängstigend… oder?  
*lacht leise, als er das morgige Jubiläum erwähnt und küsst ihn kurz*  
Das ist dann wohl mal eins, was selbst ich mir gut merken kann…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und murmelt*  
Das wird in jedem Fall auch gefeiert!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*zuckt dann aber mit einer Schulter*  
Weiß nicht… vielleicht? Aber auch gut, oder?  
*lächelt in den Kuss hinein und lacht dann danach*  
DAS kannst du dir also merken, das is ja interessant….  
*schlingt den Arm um ihn, als er ihn nochmal küsst und zieht ihn näher*  
*küsst ihn nochmal und nochmal und murmelt dann*  
Wenn du willst, find ich jede Woche n neues Jubiläum zum feiern…..

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage und nickt dann aber*  
*seufzt und sagt dann leise*  
Ja, auch gut… ziemlich gut…  
*lächelt*  
*ist ein bisschen erleichtert, dass Matteo es scheinbar ähnlich sieht wie er und es nicht irgendwie zu schnell und klammernd und eng sieht*  
*grinst, als Matteo ihn mit dem Sex-Jubiläum aufzieht*  
Naja, ich hab ja auch heute als ziemlich gute Eselsbrücke… Also wenn wir die Monatsjubiläen weiter feiern, kann ich die Sex-Jubiläen ja gar nicht vergessen…  
*lässt sich von Matteo näher ziehen und verliert sich ein bisschen in Matteos Küssen*  
*legt seine Hand in Matteos Nacken und hält ihn sanft fest, damit er bloß nicht auf die Idee kommt, mit dem Küssen aufzuhören*  
*lächelt dann leicht bei seinem Gemurmel und sieht ihn an*  
Okay…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und lässt ihn dann los*  
*lehnt sich gegen ihn und rutscht ein bisschen runter, um besser in seine Arme zu passen*  
*fragt dann grinsend*  
Und was feiern wir nächste Woche?  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*

Matteo:  
*legt seinen Arm um David und hält mit der anderen immer noch sein Bier fest*  
*trinkt mal wieder einen Schluck*  
*lacht dann leicht bei seiner Frage*  
Hmmm… also nächste Woche startet mit dem 17… da war Abistreich… oder am 22. könnten wir das Sandwich Fest feiern…  
*spürt dann wie sein Handy vibriert*  
*stellt das Bier neben sich ab und zieht das Handy aus der Tasche*  
*sieht ne Nachricht in ok. cool*  
Whatsapp ok.cool.:  
Jonas: Hey brudis, was geht heute so? Hätte Bock was zu machen. Tischtennis und Bierchen?  
*liest die Nachricht David vor und sagt dann*  
Ich schick einfach n Bild von uns und sag, wir haben schon was vor...  
*hält das Handy vor sie beide und macht etwas ungeschickt n Selfie und schickt es ab*  
Matteo: Wir sind heute raus, wir feiern schon :)

David:  
*schaut mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Matteo hoch*  
Ey, du verarscht mich doch jetzt, oder?!  
*lacht leise*  
Du kannst dir doch unmöglich diese ganzen Daten gemerkt haben…  
*spürt auch sein Handy vibrieren, aber da Matteo seins schon aus der Tasche zieht, geht er davon aus, dass es irgendein Gruppenchat ist und wartet, bis Matteo ihn informiert*  
*nickt bei seinem Vorschlag und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
*grinst mit dem Bier in der Hand in die Kamera und schaut Matteo zu, wie er das Bild und den Text abschickt*  
*sieht kurz darauf mehrere Nachrichten aufploppen und lacht leise beim Lesen*  
Carlos: Wie ihr feiert?! Ohne uns!?  
Abdi: Prost, Leute!  
Jonas: Wo treibt ihr euch denn wieder rum? Sieht sehr chillig aus! Genießt die Sonne, Leute!  
Carlos: Jetzt krieg ich auch Bock auf Bier… aber Tischtennis bei der Hitze?! Wenn Luigi und David raus sind, müssen wir ja noch mehr rennen…  
Abdi: Was feiert ihr denn? Vielleicht können wir einfach dazu kommen.  
*schaut zu Matteo*  
Sollen wir sie aufklären? Oder raten lassen?  
*hat dann ne Idee*  
Warte…  
*kramt sein Handy aus der Tasche und befreit sich aus Matteos Armen*  
*kniet sich hin und macht über Matteo hinweg ein Foto die Wasserrutsche runter*  
*schickt es ab und schreibt dazu*  
David: Wir feiern das Schicksal #kitschhoch10

Matteo:  
*lacht als David so ungläubig ist*  
Na klar kann ich das… irgendwie ist mein Gehirn da komisch, ich kann mir gut Ereignisse mit Zahlen kombiniert merken… kannst mich ja abfragen, wenn du willst  
*grinst leicht*  
*liest dann die Antworten im Chat und muss grinsen*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Davids Frage*  
*glaubt nicht, dass sie drauf kommen würden*  
*grinst dann bei dem Foto, das David macht und liest den Chat*  
Carlos: Hä? Wo ist das denn? Und wieso Schicksal?  
Abdi: Is das n Tümpel?  
Jonas: Altes Schwimmbad?  
Matteo: Neues Hobby  
Abdi: Und welches Schicksal nun?  
Carlos: Machts nicht im Wasser, Jungs, das sieht nur in Filmen heiß aus  
*lacht nur und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*stupst David leicht an*  
Sag's ihnen einfach, sonst geben die nie Ruhe.

David:  
*liest die Nachrichten und grinst*  
*meint währenddessen*  
*nickt dann bei Matteos Worten und tippt schnell*  
David: Wir sind heute genau einen Monat zusammen - das feiern wir. Habt noch einen schönen Abend und beim Tischtennis sind wir gern in den nächsten Tagen wieder am Start!  
Abdi: Oh, wie schön! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!  
Carlos: Krass! Einen Monat erst?! Kommt mir länger vor…  
Jonas: Hätte ich irgendwie auch drauf kommen können! Glückwunsch auch von mir! Macht euch einen schönen Abend!  
*lächelt beim Lesen der Nachrichten, steckt dann das Handy aber wieder weg und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
*schaut in die untergehende Sonne und dann zu Matteo*  
Und jetzt will ich das Nilpferd und die Pinguine suchen!

Matteo:  
*lächelt bei den Antworten*  
*tippt noch schnell einen Smiley als Antwort und steckt das Handy dann auch wieder weg*  
*murmelt*  
Kommt mir auch länger vor…  
*lacht dann*  
Okay… aber nur wenn ich n Foto mit dir und den Steintieren machen darf für Insta….  
*streckt sich leicht und nimmt sein Bier wieder, bevor er sich etwas aufrappelt*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass es ihm auch länger vorkommt*  
*geht es selbst ganz genauso*  
*drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und fährt ihm kurz lächelnd durch die Haare, ehe er sich aufrappelt*  
*lacht dann bei Matteos Bedingung*  
Alta, in deinem Insta sind bald mehr Fotos von mir als von dir… aber okay, da kommt’s auf eins mehr oder weniger auf nicht an…  
*streckt Matteo die Hand entgegen, als er Anstalten macht, sich aufzurappeln und zieht ihn hoch*  
*fängt dann an, die Leiter runter zu klettern und springt den letzten Meter ab*  
*schaut sich schonmal suchend um, während er auf Matteo wartet und wischt sich kurz den Schweiß von der Stirn*  
Man sollte meinen, dass es abkühlt, wenn die Sonne weg ist, aber irgendwie wird es fast nur noch schwüler… schade, dass der Beckenboden und das Wasser so ranzig aussehen… sonst könnte man glatt zur Abkühlung mal mit den Füßen ins Wasser…  
*denkt sich, dass sie das Planschbecken wieder auf Matteos Balkon aufstellen sollten, wenn es tatsächlich so warm bleibt*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ja, und was genau ist daran jetzt schlimm?  
*grinst und lässt sich dann aufhelfen*  
*wartet bis David runter geklettert ist und folgt ihm dann, diesmal einhändig, da er ja noch das Bier hat*  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, hast Recht… aber hier sieht’s echt nicht gut aus… da holen wir uns wahrscheinlich sämtliche Fußpilze….  
*geht dann einfach mit ihm los und schaut ob er irgendwo irgendwelche Hippos oder Pinguine sieht*  
Wir können ja bei dir die Füße in die Badewanne halten…

David:  
*grinst leicht*  
Ich glaub, Fußpilz wär noch am harmlosesten… ich hab eher die Befürchtung wir treten in irgendwelche Scherben oder Spritzen oder so…  
*läuft neben Matteo her und blickt sich suchend um*  
*nickt zur Badewanne*  
Wenn’s weiter so warm bleibt, lohnt es sich auch, das Planschbecken nochmal auf deinem Balkon aufzustellen - es sei denn Hans verlangt wieder irgendwelche kuriosen Dinge dafür…  
*grinst leicht, leert dann sein Bier und tritt hinter Matteo, um die leere Flasche in seinem Rucksack zu verstauen, während sie weiterlaufen*  
*meint dann aus dem Augenwinkel das Nilpferd zu erkennen, als er den Rucksack schließt, stupst Matteo an und deutet mit dem Kopf drauf, ehe er einen Zahn zulegt, ein Gebüsch umrundet und schließlich tatsächlich vor dem Nilpferd steht*  
*klettert kurzerhand drauf, breitet die Arme aus und grinst Matteo entgegen*  
Tadaaa….  
*lacht dann*  
Welche Pose hättest du denn gerne!?

Matteo:  
*nickt zum Planschbecken*  
Hans soll sich nicht so anstellen… der isst oft genug bei uns mit….  
*bleibt stehen, als David hinter ihn tritt, damit er die Bierflasche verstauen kann*  
*hat in seiner eigenen Flasche auch nur noch einen Schluck*  
*trinkt den schnell und reicht die Flasche nach hinten, damit David die auch verstaut*  
*sieht dann, dass David wohl was gefunden hat und folgt ihm*  
*ist nicht ganz so schnell wie er und sieht, dass David schon drauf sitzt, als er um das Gebüsch rum kommt*  
*lacht und holt sein Handy raus*  
Ganz wie du willst...  
*macht seine Kamera an und macht n paar schnelle Bilder*  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Du siehst immer gut aus…

David:  
*macht ein paar unterschiedliche Posen für Matteo - legt sich aufs Nilpferd, stellt sich drauf, umarmt es usw - und hat dabei ziemlichen Spaß*  
*legt dann den Kopf schief und sieht ihn ironisch an, als er meint, dass er immer gut aussieht*  
Ha-ha…  
*springt vom Nilpferd runter, auf dem er gerade gestanden hat und nimmt Matteo das Handy aus der Hand*  
Und jetzt mach ich eins von dir, wo du deinen Kopf ins Nilpferdmaul steckst…  
*grinst und geht näher an das Maul heran, um eine Großaufnahme zu machen*  
*grinst dann*  
Oder noch besser: Wir machen ein Video… Das Nilpferd hat deinen Kopf gepackt und lässt nicht mehr los. Und gerade als du kurz davor bist, dich befreien zu können, versteinert es und dein Kopf muss für immer im Nilpferdmaul stecken bis… ähm…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… das Ende improvisierst du dann einfach…

Matteo:  
*lacht, während David post und macht ziemlich viele Fotos*  
*grinst, als er ihm das Handy aus der Hand nimmt*  
Okay….  
*hört dann aber, dass er noch ne andere Idee hat und lacht*  
Okay, Herr Regisseur…  
*geht die paar Schritte zum Nilpferd und lacht*  
Das Ende improvisierst du einfach… du bist lustig…  
*bleibt neben dem Nilpferd stehen und wartet auf Davids Action*  
*legt dann eine über dramatische Performance hin von jemandem der von einem versteinerten Nilpferd gegessen wird*  
*endet es mit einem verzweifelte Hilfeschrei und lässt dann seinen Kopf im Nilpferdmaul, schließt die Augen und simuliert sehr beeindruckend seinen Tod durch Nilpferd*

David:  
*grinst vorfreudig, als Matteo tatsächlich Lust hat, mitzuspielen und ruft laut “Action”, als er die Kamera anmacht*  
*lacht dann sehr über Matteos dramatische Performance und feuert ihn an, sich gegen das Nilpferd zu wehren*  
*lacht immer noch, als Matteo seinen Tod simuliert und geht mit der Kamera sehr nah an Matteos Kopf im Nilpferdmaul heran*  
*grinst dann, als Matteo tatsächlich sehr lange tot bleibt und improvisiert schließlich theatralisch*  
So gingen die Jahre ins Land und der tapfere Ritter Matteo ward schon fast vergessen - das Land um das gefürchtete Killernilpferd verwilderte mehr und mehr…  
*lässt die Kamera über das Gestrüpp gleiten und dreht sich einmal im Kreis*  
… eines Tages jedoch hatte sich ein anderer tapferer Ritter durch das Gestrüpp gekämpft. Er hatte seine große Liebe Matteo nie vergessen und nie aufgegeben, ihn zu suchen. Als er ihn tot im versteinerten Nilpferdmaul liegen sah, weinte er bittere Tränen, bis ihm die alte Sage einfiel, dass nur ein Kuss die Versteinerung des Nilpferds lösen und seine Opfer wieder lebendig machen konnte… Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen…  
*filmt nun sich selbst und wie er sich dem Nilpferdkopf nähert*  
… und küsste das versteinerte Killernilpferd…  
*gibt dem Nilpferd einen Kuss*  
… und siehe daaaa…

Matteo:  
*hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass mit seinem Tod die Story vorbei ist*  
*aber hätte es besser wissen müssen*  
*muss sich sehr zusammenreißen, als David weiter macht, um nicht zu lachen*  
*schlägt dann an der passenden Stelle seine Augen auf, zieht seinen Kopf aus dem Maul und breitet die Arme aus*  
Tadaaaa. Ich lebe! Dank meines edlen Retters und Ritters!  
*schlingt theatralisch beide Arme um David*  
Ich stehe in deiner Schuld auf ewig, mein Herr!  
*schaut dann in die Kamera*  
Und so lebten sie glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage… bing bang bong, Geschichte aus.

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo die Augen aufschlägt und wiederholt*  
Tadaaaa - er lebt!  
*lacht, als Matteo theatralisch die Arme um ihn schlingt und nickt zustimmend zu Matteos letzten Worten*  
*singt dann noch ein langgezogenes “The End” und schaltet die Kamera aus*  
*grinst zu Matteo und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
Damit kommen wir ganz groß raus!  
*löst sich dann von ihm und deutet wieder auf das Nilpferd*  
Jetzt brauch ich aber trotzdem noch ein Foto von dir im Nilpferdmaul für das Filmposter und eins von mir, wie ich das Nilpferd küsse…  
*sucht schonmal die beste Position für das Bild*

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Oh ja ganz bestimmt… Weltruhm!  
*seufzt theatralisch und steckt seinen Kopf wieder ins Nilpferdmaul*  
Irgendwann wirst du richtige, echte Schauspieler haben, die das für dich machen….  
*verzieht sein Gesicht n bisschen fürs Foto und zieht den Kopf dann wieder raus*  
*nimmt dann das Handy von ihm und macht eins von ihm wie er das Nilpferd küsst*  
*wischt sich einmal den Schweiß von der Stirn*  
Boah, is echt ganz schön warm… willst du wirklich noch die Pinguine finden?

David;  
*macht ein paar Fotos von Matteo und reicht ihm dann das Handy, um für das Kussfoto zu posieren*  
*grinst*  
Das Video und die Bilder musst du mir später schicken, ja?  
*hat durch den Spaß beim Filmen die Hitze irgendwie vollkommen ausgeblendet und merkt jetzt, also Matteo es erwähnt, erst wieder, wie warm es ist*  
*schaut sich einmal um und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*lächelt leicht und schaut ihn bittend an*  
Jaaa?!  
*geht auf ihn zu und küsst ihn kurz*  
Wenn wir sie in 10 Minuten nicht gefunden haben, können wir gehen…  
*wirft kurz einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellt fest, dass es schon fast halb zehn ist*  
*grinst leicht und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*  
Ich verspreche auch, dort keinen Film mehr zu drehen… nur ein paar Fotos…  
*nimmt seine Hand und zieht ihn einfach hinter sich her*

Matteo:  
*muss automatisch lächeln, als David lächelt*  
*grinst in den Kuss*  
Na, wie kann ich da nein sagen?  
*seufzt leicht und schultert dann seinen Rucksack wieder, den er vor dem Dreh abgelegt hatte*  
Nur ein paar Fotos, okay…  
*wird gezogen und trottet einfach hinter ihm her*  
*tatsächlich finden sie nach 5 Minuten die Pinguine und Matteos Herz geht ein bisschen auf, als er sieht wie sehr David sich darüber freut*  
Wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Pinguin Fan bist…

David:  
*freut sich, dass Matteo nicht protestiert und sich mitziehen lässt und freut sich noch mehr, dass sie tatsächlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Pinguine finden*  
*macht ein paar Fotos von ihnen und ein paar Selfies von Matteo und sich mit den Pinguinen*  
*lächelt dann leicht bei Matteos Äußerung und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Bin ich auch nicht… ich bin eher Fan von verlassenen Orten…  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe, schaut dann zu den Pinguinen und fügt hinzu*  
Ich mag das irgendwie… dieses Verwilderte und Verlassene und Vergessene. Wenn man überlegt, dass hier… oder auch in unserem Pool früher mal wirklich gelebt wurde und Geschichten passiert sind… und irgendwann wurden diese Orte dann einfach vergessen. Ich mag einfach den Gedanken, dass ab und zu mal jemand vorbeikommt… wie bei einem kurzen Besuch und sich erinnert…  
*schaut zu Matteo, grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*ist sich nicht sicher, ob Matteo das versteht, aber ist das in diesem Moment auch irgendwie nicht so wichtig*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als er sagt er ist Fan von verlassenen Orten*  
*findet, dass das irgendwie zu ihm passt*  
*hört ihm dann zu und beginnt leicht zu strahlen*  
*nicht, weil er unbedingt seine Faszination teilt, aber weil es einfach wunderbar ist, ihn so begeistert zu sehen*  
*zieht ihn näher zu sich, als er ihn anschaut*  
Du bist echt ziemlich wunderbar!  
*grinst und küsst ihn*  
*schafft dann aber wieder Abstand, weil er echt schwitzt*  
Und können wir jetzt bitte irgendwo hin laufen, wo wir uns abkühlen können? Kann doch nicht sein, dass es um zehn Uhr Nachts immer noch so heiß ist!

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo ihn näher zieht und senkt dann verlegen den Blick bei seinen Worten*  
*weiß nicht, warum Matteo da ausgerechnet jetzt drauf kommt, aber weiß, dass es nichts bringen würde zu widersprechen*  
*murmelt darum nur unsicher*  
Okaayyy…  
*wird geküsst und legt kurz die Hand an Matteos Wange - nimmt sie aber direkt wieder weg, weil es wirklich viel zu warm für Körperkontakt ist*  
*kann darum auch voll und ganz verstehen, dass Matteo wieder auf Abstand geht*  
*lacht leise*  
Laufen!? Die Hitze macht dich wirr, mein Freund… wir sind doch mit dem Fahrrad hier und ich hatte auf wenigstens ein bisschen Fahrtwind gehofft…  
*stupst Matteo leicht in die Richtung, in der er den Zaun mit ihren Rädern vermutet und grinst*  
Aber du kannst auch gerne laufen, wenn du keinen Fahrtwind brauchst… oder joggen…  
*umarmt ihn dann von hinten und drückt ihn an sich*  
… oder ich kann dich auch ein bisschen wärmen, wenn du frierst…

Matteo:  
*rollt mit den Augen*  
Haha, du weißt was ich meinte….  
*fängt an zu gehen, als David ihn stupst*  
*ächzt kurz, als David ihn von hinten umarmt*  
*greift dann aber seine Arme und beugt sich nach vorne und hebt David so ein bisschen hoch*  
Oh...oh… oder ich schmeiß dich einfach in den Tümpel und dann kannst du dich abkühlen!

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo sich nach vorne beugt und er den Boden unter den Füßen verliert und zappelt leicht, damit er ihn wieder runter lässt*  
Arghs… Ich nehm dann doch lieber das Fußbad in der Badewanne… trägst du mich?!  
*lacht, als Matteo stöhnt und ihn dann wieder runter lässt*  
*knufft ihn leicht in die Seite*  
Komm schon… bitte bitte! Huckepack bis zum Zaun… ich würd das gleiche auch für dich tun, wenn du mich so nett bitten würdest…  
*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen, macht aber tatsächlich nur Spaß, da Matteo ja schon den Rucksack zu schleppen hat und er und der Rucksack zusammen wahrscheinlich gar nicht auf Matteos Rücken passen*  
*wischt sich kurz den Schweiß von der Stirn*

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich hab dich grad getragen, das muss reichen…  
*knufft ihn leicht zurück*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Neee, dann brech ich zusammen….  
*schaut einmal sehnsüchtig zum Wasser, als sie dran vorbei laufen*  
Echt schade, dass es so abgefuckt ist, sonst könnten wir einfach einmal kurz reinspringen… wär perfekt… keiner da, der uns sieht, kurze Abkühlung und dann ab nach Hause…

David:  
*grinst und pffft, als Matteo meint, er bräche dann zusammen, wird dann aber wieder ernst und zuppelt am Rucksack*  
Soll ich den mal nehmen? Wär nur fair…  
*braucht einen Moment, bis er checkt, wovon Matteo dann spricht und folgt seinem Blick zum Tümpel*  
*nickt zögernd, schweigt dann aber einen Moment, ehe er leise sagt*  
Abkühlung wär schon nice… aber… ich hab eh kein anderes Shirt und keinen anderen Binder dabei… also selbst wenn es nicht so upgefucked wäre, müsstest du wohl erst für mich nach Hause fahren und neue Sachen holen…  
*grinst leicht*  
… und das willst du sicher nicht bei der Hitze… wenn du mich schon nicht tragen willst…  
*wirft noch einen letzten Blick auf das trübe Becken und geht dann auf den Zaun zu*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als David am Rucksack zuppelt*  
Das passt schon….  
*hört dann zu und nickt leicht*  
Ja, stimmt….  
*bleibt dann am Zaun stehen und schaut zu, wie David rüber klettert*  
*hat dann ne Idee*  
*wartet bis er drüben ist und sagt durch den Zaun*  
Was, wenn wir zu den Kaulsdorfer Seen fahren? Wir könnten bei dir Ersatzklamotten holen.... Ich mein, ja okay, wär n ziemlicher Umweg und noch mehr Fahrrad fahren… Aber baden… und Abkühlung! Wir hab’n doch letzte Woche gesagt, das wollen wir mal ausprobieren, oder?

David:  
*klettert über den Zaun und dreht sich dann zu Matteo um*  
*legt den Kopf schief bei seinen Worten und grinst leicht, weil er es zunächst für einen Scherz hält, was er sagt wegen noch mehr Fahrrad fahren und so*  
*versteht dann aber, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meint*  
*denkt einen Moment über seinen Vorschlag nach und auch darüber, dass heute Montag ist und sich um diese Zeit wahrscheinlich wirklich niemand mehr am See aufhalten wird, lächelt schließlich und nickt*  
Okay...  
*lacht dann leise*  
Passt ja irgendwie dann alles zum Jubiläum… hätten wir nicht besser planen können…  
*schaut Matteo verliebt lächelnd an und freut sich jetzt schon darauf, ihn ihm See wahrscheinlich umarmen zu können, ohne sich totzuschwitzen*

Matteo:  
*freut sich, als er zusagt*  
Okay.  
*lacht dann auch*  
Du meinst, weil wir tatsächlich schwimmen gehen und nicht nur so tun?  
*klettert dann über den Zaun und ächzt leicht, als er neben David landet*  
Okay, dann mal los…


	10. 10.06.2019 (3) - Tatsächlich unter Wasser

**Montag, 23:08 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*brauchen über ne Stunde, bis sie mit neuen Sachen und Handtüchern beladen am See ankommen*  
*stoppen ihre Fahrräder bei der üblichen Stelle*  
*schaut sich um*  
Ist hier okay oder lieber noch geschützter?

David:  
*ist ein bisschen aufgeregt, als er mit Matteo schließlich den See erreicht und stellt erleichtert fest, dass sich um diese Zeit tatsächlich niemand mehr hier aufhält*  
*schaut sich bei Matteos Frage ebenfalls kurz um, nickt dann aber*  
Hier ist’s okay…  
*stellt sein Fahrrad ab und zögert kurz, ehe er zumindest schonmal seine Schuhe und Socken von den Füßen streift*  
*war so ewig nicht mehr schwimmen und schwankt zwischen Unsicherheit, Aufregung und Vorfreude*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo und meint dann leise*  
Ich… bin gerade unsicher wegen des Binders im Wasser… keine Ahnung, ob der überhaupt für’s Wasser geeignet ist…wenn’s für dich okay ist, würd ich ihn wahrscheinlich dann doch lieber ausziehen…

Matteo:  
*beobachtet David und merkt schon, dass er etwas unsicher ist*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief bei seiner Frage und lächelt leicht*  
Hey, mich brauchst du das nich fragen… meinetwegen kannst du immer alles ausziehen…  
*grinst ihn an und zieht dann seine Schuhe und Socken aus*  
*schaut dann wieder zu David und sagt etwas ernster*  
Hey… wie immer, okay? So wie /du/ dich wohl fühlst.  
*zieht sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und lässt es auf seine Schuhe fallen*  
*zieht dann auch seine Hose aus und wartet auf David*  
*fragt dann nett*  
Soll ich schon mal ins Wasser gehen, während du entscheidest?

David:  
*muss minimal grinsen bei Matteos Antwort und lächelt dann bei seinem Nachsatz*  
*nickt, seufzt einmal leise und schaut dann irgendwie gedankenverloren Matteo beim Ausziehen zu*  
*wünscht sich, es wäre für ihn auch so einfach und selbstverständlich*  
*wird dann durch Matteos Frage aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schüttelt schnell den Kopf*  
Nein… also… ich fänd’s schön, wenn wir zusammen rein gehen… ich bin gleich soweit…  
*zieht sich seine Hose aus und legt sie ordentlich auf seine Schuhe, bevor er sich von Matteo weg und Richtung See dreht und sein Shirt abstreift*  
*zieht dann den Binder aus und sein Shirt schnell wieder an*  
*legt den Binder auf seiner Hose ab, presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und schaut dann lächelnd zu Matteo*  
Von mir aus können wir…  
*hat ein bisschen Herzklopfen, während er auf Matteo wartet und sie dann gemeinsam Richtung See laufen*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht bei seiner Antwort und nickt*  
Okay…  
*dreht sich auch weg, als David sich weg dreht und hofft ihm so die nötige Privatsphäre zu geben*  
*hört ihn dann sagen, dass er fertig ist und dreht sich wieder um*  
*grinst ihn an und nickt*  
Auf geht’s….  
*laufen die paar Meter zum See und Matteo streckt seinen Fuß rein*  
Oh ja, das ist gut….  
*schaut dann zu David und sagt herausfordernd*  
Einfach reinrennen, okay?

David:  
*steckt ebenfalls seinen Fuß ins Wasser und stellt fest, dass es Gott sei dank schön erfrischend, aber nicht zu kalt, sondern von der Sonne der letzten Tage schön aufgewärmt ist*  
*zögert bei Matteos Herausforderung, muss aber bei seinem Blick dann leicht lächeln und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*greift dann nach seiner Hand und nickt*  
Okay… aber zusammen…  
*atmet einmal tief durch und muss leise lachen*  
Bei drei?  
*schaut ihn nochmal an und zählt dann*  
Eins… zwei… drei…  
*rennt langsam los und stellt fest, dass es doch ein wenig kalt ist, da sein Körper durch die Hitze immer noch so aufgeheizt ist*  
*schüttelt sich leicht vor Kälte, als das Wasser gegen seine Beine und schließlich seinen Bauch spritzt, muss aber trotzdem leise lachen*

Matteo:  
*greift nach Davids Hand und läuft mit ihm los*  
*findet es auch ein bisschen kalt, aber eher angenehm*  
*grinst David an*  
Und jetzt spring!  
*lässt sich ins Wasser fallen und lässt aber vorher seine Hand los, falls er nicht will*  
*fuchtelt ein bisschen mit den Händen, richtig schwimmen ist aber schwierig, weil es noch so flach ist*  
Komm schon, wenn du dich bewegst, ist es nicht kalt….  
*spritzt ihn etwas mit Wasser an*

David:  
*schüttelt wild den Kopf bei Matteos Vorschlag*  
Auf keinen Fall!  
*muss dann aber grinsen, als Matteo sich ins Wasser fallen lässt*  
*weicht einen Schritt vor den Wasserspritzern zurück und taucht seine Hände ins Wasser, um einen Schwall Wasser in Matteos Richtung zu spritzen*  
*macht dann mit beiden Händen seine Arme und sein Gesicht nass und findet das Wasser dort jetzt doch ein bisschen abkühlend*  
*macht noch zwei, drei Schritte ins tiefere Wasser und merkt, wie das Shirt beginnt, sich mit Wasser vollzusaugen und kalt an seinem Bauch zu kleben*  
*dreht sich schließlich um, hält einmal kurz die Luft an und lässt sich dann nach hinten fallen*  
*schüttelt sich einmal, als er das kalte Wasser nun überall spürt und dreht sich schnell um, da er sieht, wie nun das Shirt komplett an ihm klebt und sich seine Brüste darunter abzeichnen*  
*macht ein paar Schwimmzüge ins tiefere Wasser, damit er selbst und Matteo das nicht sehen müssen und beginnt erst, sich langsam zu entspannen, als er sich schließlich wieder hinstellt und das Wasser ihm fast bis zum Hals reicht*  
*zieht ein bisschen an seinem Shirt, damit es nicht so am Körper klebt, stellt aber schnell fest, dass das ein ziemlich aussichtsloses Vorhaben ist*  
*beruhigt sich dadurch, dass es dunkel ist und man im Wasser sowieso kaum was sieht*  
*hat durch die Dysphorie irgendwie fast vergessen, auf die Kälte zu achten und merkt nun, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hat und das Wasser tatsächlich angenehm erfrischend ist*  
*lächelt leicht und schaut sich nach Matteo um*

Matteo:  
*beobachtet David, zuerst noch schmunzelnd, weil er sich so viel Zeit lässt und ein bisschen wie ein alter Opa sich erst nass macht und zögert*  
*sieht dann, wie er sich ins Wasser fallen lässt und feuert ihn an*  
Wohooo!  
*sieht dann aber schon, dass das Shirt nass natürlich nicht den gewünschten Schutz bietet*  
*verflucht mal wieder leise die Natur, die David einfach mal den falschen Körper gegeben hat*  
*würde ihm das so gerne abnehmen, dieses scheiß Gefühl und den Zwang, ständig genau drauf achten zu müssen*  
*schwimmt langsam zu David ins tiefere Wasser und lächelt leicht, als er ihn erreicht*  
Hey…. alles okay?  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und sagt dann vorsichtig*  
Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst kann ich den Binder holen…. scheiß drauf, wenn er bei drauf geht, dann kauf ich halt n neuen….okay?

David:  
*lächelt immer noch, aber inzwischen weniger unsicher, als Matteo auf ihn zu geschwommen kommt*  
*nickt bei seiner Frage und sagt leise*  
Alles gut…  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, weil natürlich irgendwie nicht alles gut ist, aber schon besser als befürchtet*  
*lacht dann leise und liebevoll bei seinem Vorschlag, weil es wieder so typisch Matteo ist, dass er sich Gedanken darüber macht, ob er sich unwohl fühlt, presst dann kurz die Lippen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*macht zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, so dass er jetzt direkt vor ihm steht und sieht ihn an*  
*denkt sich, dass hier nur Matteo und er sind und dass Matteo ihn inzwischen schon zweimal komplett nackt ohne Binder und Shirt gesehen hat und dass es eigentlich bei ihm total egal ist, ob er einen Binder trägt oder ein Shirt oder beides oder gar nichts - und dass es gut ist, dass es egal ist und das nur noch komplett in seinem Kopf ankommen muss - denn so sollte es doch sein, wenn man zusammen ist und sich liebt: Dass man sich vor dem anderen nicht schämen muss*  
*legt locker unter Wasser seine Arme an Matteos Hüfte, macht noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass sich ihre Oberkörper berühren und legt die Stirn an seine*  
*wiederholt dann nochmal leise*  
Es ist alles gut…  
*küsst ihn sanft*

Matteo:  
*hat sich inzwischen auch hingestellt, Wasser bis zu seinen Schultern*  
*schwingt nur ein bisschen hin und her damit ihm nicht kalt wird*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David sagt, dass alles gut ist*  
*nimmt ihm das nicht so ganz ab*  
*legt sofort sein Hände auch an Davids Hüften und schaut ihn liebevoll an*  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als er seine Stirn an seine legt*  
*lächelt leicht, als er nochmal sagt, dass alles gut ist*  
Gut….  
*wird dann geküsst und küsst ihn zurück*  
*schlingt die Arme etwas fester um ihn*  
*lächelt, als sie den Kuss lösen und flüstert gegen seine Lippen*  
Gewonnen.

David:  
*seufzt leise in den Kuss, während Matteo seine Arme fester um ihn schlingt*  
*grinst leicht, als sie den Kuss lösen und er Matteos Worte hört und küsst ihn nochmal kurz*  
*löst dann die Umarmung ein bisschen und fährt sanft mit der Hand über Matteos Brust*  
*mag das Gefühl, ihn unter Wasser zu berühren*  
*schaut dann wieder zu ihm auf und grinst ein bisschen*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Das ist unsere Chance zu testen, wer wirklich unter Wasser länger die Luft anhalten kann…  
*löst sich komplett von ihm und macht ein paar Schwimmzüge ins tiefere Wasser*  
*ist seit Jahren nicht mehr wirklich geschwommen und ein bisschen erstaunt, dass es so problemlos klappt und ihm die Bewegung ziemlichen Spaß macht*  
*bekommt auf einmal Lust, noch mehr zu schwimmen, stoppt aber irgendwann, als er feststellt, dass er keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen spürt*  
*dreht sich zu Matteo um und schaut ihn herausfordernd an*  
Bereit?

Matteo:  
*hmmmt sanft als David ihn berührt und schließt wieder die Augen*  
*öffnet sie aber wieder, als er David hört und lacht leise*  
War ja klar…  
*schwimmt David dann hinterher und bewegt nur noch die Arme, als David anhält*  
Wir wissen doch beide schon wer gewinnt…  
*nickt dann aber und sagt*  
Bereit.  
*hält dann die Luft an und taucht unter*  
*versucht die Augen offen zu lassen um zu sehen, ob er David sehen kann*  
*meint, in der Dunkelheit zu sehen, dass er super entspannt aussieht*  
*versucht nach ihm zu greifen, um ihn etwas abzulenken, aber bekommt ihn nicht richtig zu fassen*  
*merkt außerdem, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhält*

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo meint zu wissen, wer gewinnt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nur in der Theorie. Das ist jetzt der Praxistest…  
*zählt leise bis drei, als Matteo bereit ist und tauscht dann unter*  
*findet es zunächst ein wenig ungewohnt, sich unter Wasser zu halten und braucht ein bisschen, bis er den Dreh raus hat, gegen den Auftrieb zu steuern, entspannt sich dann aber, als es funktioniert*  
*öffnet irgendwann die Augen und muss lächeln, als er sieht, dass Matteo ihn anschaut*  
*streckt ebenfalls seine Hand nach ihm aus, als er sieht, dass Matteo dies tut, muss dann aber lachen, weil sie sich unter Wasser nur so schwerfällig bewegen können und es nicht schaffen, nacheinander zu greifen*  
*verliert durch das Lachen wertvolle Luft und taucht dann zeitgleich mit Matteo wieder auf*  
*grinst ihn an und wischt sich das Wasser aus den Augen*  
Gleichstand… nochmal?

Matteo:  
*lacht, als sie zeitgleich wieder auftauchen*  
*schüttelt einmal seine Haare und streicht sie sich dann aus der Stirn*  
*lacht wieder und nickt*  
Klar, Gleichstand geht gar nicht…. bereit?  
*zählt dann bis drei und taucht wieder unter*  
*ist diesmal näher bei David und schafft es, ihn anzustupsen und an der Schulter zu ziehen*  
*weiß nicht, ob ihn das tatsächlich ablenkt, aber findet, es ist einen Versuch wert*

David:  
*taucht zusammen mit Matteo unter und hat nun schon besser raus, unter Wasser zu bleiben*  
*öffnet diesmal sofort die Augen und sieht, dass Matteo näher bei ihm ist*  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo ihn an der Schulter zieht und greift ebenfalls nach ihm*  
*erwischt seinen Hals und fährt mit der Hand, ohne darüber nachzudenken an seinen Hinterkopf*  
*zieht ihn noch näher, schaut ihm nochmal in die Augen, bevor er diese schließt und küsst ihn schließlich*  
*schlingt seinen anderen Arm um Matteos Hüfte und findet es jetzt tatsächlich ein bisschen schwerer, sich unter Wasser zu halten*

Matteo:  
*versucht auszuweichen, als David nach ihm greift, aber versagt*  
*wird im Nacken näher gezogen*  
*ist überrascht, als er ihn küsst, wobei das ja eigentlich genau so ist, wie er auch das letzte Mal auch gewonnen hat*  
*schafft es mit beiden Händen Davids Gesicht zu halten bevor sie zusammen, immer noch küssend nach oben brechen*  
*muss ihn loslassen um nicht direkt wieder unterzugehen und lacht*  
Du hast geschummelt!  
*zieht ihn dann etwas mit sich, dorthin, wo sie zumindest wieder stehen können und zieht ihn zu sich*  
*grinst ihn leicht an*  
Vielleicht belassen wir's einfach beim Gleichstand?  
*greift sein T-Shirt an seinen Hüften und zieht ihn näher, um ihn wieder zu küssen*

David:  
*muss lächeln, als sie zusammen wieder auftauchen und den Kuss lösen müssen, um sich irgendwie über Wasser zu halten*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und grinst*  
Ich hab nicht geschummelt! Der Kuss gehört zu den Spielregeln!  
*lässt sich von ihm ins flachere Wasser ziehen und nickt dann bei seiner Frage*  
Gleichstand ist gut!  
*legt in dem Moment, wo Matteo nach seinem Shirt greift und ihn näher zieht die Hand an seine Wange und schlingt die andere um ihn, als Matteo ihn wieder küsst*  
*fährt mit der Hand über Matteos Rücken und kann irgendwie gar nicht genug davon bekommen, ihn unter Wasser zu berühren*  
*drückt sich noch näher an ihn und hat für einen ganz kurzen Moment die Frage im Kopf, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn das blöde Shirt nicht zwischen ihnen wäre*

Matteo:  
*küsst ihn etwas fordernder, als David über seinen Rücken fährt*  
*schafft es irgendwie ein Hand unter sein nasses T-Shirt zu bekommen, um etwas Haut zu berühren*  
*fährt mit seiner anderen Hand Davids Seite hoch, streichelt seinen Hals und vergräbt die Hand dann in seinen nassen Haaren*  
*unterbricht den Kuss nur, um einmal kurz nach Luft zu schnappen und ihn anzustrahlen*  
*grinst leicht und sagt dann leise*  
Also das mit dem /abkühlen/ müssen wir noch üben….  
*küsst ihn dann wieder*

David:  
*spürt, wie sein Herz einen Zahn zulegt, als er Matteos Hand unter seinem Shirt spürt und er ihn fordernder küsst*  
*vergräbt seine Hand ebenfalls in Matteos Haaren, damit er bloß nicht auf die Idee kommt, den Kuss zu lösen und küsst ihn genauso fordernd zurück*  
*stöhnt kurz protestierend, als Matteo den Kuss dann doch löst, sieht ihn aber strahlen und kann nicht anders, als seinen Blick genauso strahlend zu erwidern*  
*lacht dann bei seinen Worten leise und ein wenig atemlos und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ein anderes mal…  
*ist erleichtert, als Matteo den Kuss wieder aufnimmt und dieser schnell die gleiche Intensität annimmt wie vor der Unterbrechung*  
*streicht weiter sanft über seinen Rücken und spürt eine Gänsehaut dort, wo Matteos Hand ihn unter seinem Shirt berührt*  
*drückt sich enger an ihn, als er spürt, dass der Kuss Matteo ebenso wenig kalt lässt, wie ihn und will irgendwie mehr von ihm spüren*  
*löst den Kuss ziemlich atemlos und mit klopfendem Herzen und wirft einen kurzen Blick zum Ufer, an dem immer noch keine Menschenseele zu sehen ist*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Matteo und küsst ihn wieder - diesmal aber nur kurz*  
*zögert nur minimal und murmelt dann gegen seine Lippen*  
Ich will das Shirt loswerden…

Matteo:  
*spürt den mittlerweile schon wohlbekannten Schauer über seinen Rücken fahren, als David sich enger an ihn drückt*  
*seufzt leise, als David den Kuss löst und zieht hörbar Luft ein*  
*wird dann wieder geküsst, aber viel zu kurz und protestiert leise*  
*spürt sein Herz schneller schlagen, als David sagt, er will das Shirt los werden und nickt sofort*  
*fragt leise und ein bisschen außer Atem*  
Unter Wasser oder an Land?

David:  
*sieht Matteo sofort nicken und muss leicht lächeln*  
*schluckt dann aber doch kurz bei seiner Frage und sagt ebenfalls leise und ein wenig atemlos*  
Hier…  
*kann sich nicht wirklich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, an Land ohne Binder oder Shirt rumzulaufen, auch wenn mit Sicherheit um diese Zeit wirklich niemand mehr außer Matteo und ihm hier sind - aber es könnte ja trotzdem jederzeit jemand kommen*  
*blendet den Gedanken dann auch schnell wieder aus und denkt stattdessen daran, dass hier im Wasser nur Matteo und er sind und niemand anders und dass es für Matteo okay ist und deswegen auch für ihn okay sein sollte*  
*lächelt darum leicht, aber auch ein wenig unsicher, als er sich ein wenig von Matteo löst und unter Wasser nach dem Saum seines Shirts greift*  
*versucht, es auszuziehen und muss leise lachen, als er feststellt, wie schwer das Shirt geworden ist und wie sehr es an seiner Haut klebt*

Matteo:  
*nickt, als David “hier” sagt*  
*hatte sich das schon ein bisschen gedacht*  
*beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, als David sich löst*  
*fühlt sich merkwürdig falsch, als er keinen Kontakt mehr zu David hat*  
*sieht dann, dass David Probleme hat und bewegt sich auf ihn zu*  
*greift langsam nach dem Saum des T-Shirts*  
*wartet eine Sekunde, um zu sehen, ob David zurückzieht*  
*lächelt leicht, als er es nicht tut und hilft ihm dann, das Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen*  
*schaut ihn einen Moment an, als sie beide das T-Shirt noch fest halten*  
*greift dann mit seiner freien Hand wieder in Davids Haare und zieht ihn näher, um ihn zu küssen*

David:  
*spürt, dass Matteo ihm mit dem Shirt helfen will und lächelt minimal, als sie es schließlich zu zweit schaffen, es auszuziehen*  
*spürt, wie sein Herz vor Aufregung wieder ein Stück schneller schlägt, als er und Matteo das Shirt in den Händen halten, stellt aber auch fest, dass er sich weniger unsicher fühlt als erwartet*  
*seufzt einmal kurz erleichtert und erwidert lächelnd, aber ein bisschen verlegen Matteos Blick*  
*wird dann auch schon wieder in einen Kuss gezogen und lässt ohne nachzudenken das Shirt los, um beide Arme um Matteo zu schlingen*  
*stöhnt leise auf, als sich endlich ihre nackten Oberkörper berühren und hat das Gefühl, dass Matteo sein Herz eigentlich an seiner Brust spüren müsste, so schnell, wie es gerade schlägt*  
*intensiviert den Kuss sofort und streicht mit der einen Hand sanft über Matteos Rücken, seine Hüften und alles, was er erreichen kann, während seine andere Hand ihn fest umschlungen hält, damit Matteo nicht auf die Idee kommt, sich von ihm zu lösen*

Matteo:  
*hat vom Ufer schnell ein Kondom geholt und hatten dann Sex in seichten Gefilden, die aber trotzdem vom Ufer aus nicht zu sehr einsehbar waren*  
*merkt jetzt, dass David leicht zittert in seinen Armen und setzt sich ein wenig auf*  
Ich fürchte dein Shirt is weg…  
*denkt, dass es David wahrscheinlich unangenehm ist, so zurück zum Ufer zu gehen*  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf und steht dann auf*  
Ich hol dir das frische, ok? Und n Handtuch….

David:  
*spürt nach dem Sex, wie er ein bisschen fröstelt und fragt sich, wie lange sie jetzt eigentlich schon im Wasser sind*  
*hat sein Shirt irgendwie total vergessen und denkt erst wieder dran, als Matteo es erwähnt*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und will Matteo gerade bitten, ihm dann vielleicht sein Handtuch zu holen, als er es schon von sich aus anbietet*  
*lächelt leicht und nickt*  
*murmelt*  
Danke…  
*und fügt noch hinzu*  
Das Handtuch reicht…  
*hat Angst, dass das zweite Shirt irgendwie nass wird und er dann ohne nach Hause fahren muss*  
*schaut Matteo nach, als er zum Ufer geht und dann wieder zurück zum See*  
*fühlt sich ziemlich wohl im Wasser, obwohl es inzwischen ein bisschen kalt geworden ist - irgendwie frei und unbeobachtet und voller Energie - und fragt sich, wie er es so lange ausgehalten hat, ohne Schwimmen zu gehen*  
*denkt gar nicht weiter drüber nach, sondern paddelt ein bisschen aus dem seichten ins tiefere Wasser und macht dort noch ein paar kräftige Schwimmzüge*  
*lächelt vor sich hin und genießt die Bewegung und die Ruhe und das Wasser auf seiner Haut*  
*hat kurz den Gedanken, dass er am liebsten jeden Abend mit Matteo schwimmen gehen würde und sehnt sich nach dem nächsten Sommer, in dem er hoffentlich seine Mastektomie schon hinter sich hat und dann ganz normal mit allen anderen auch tagsüber mal schwimmen gehen kann*  
*vergisst irgendwie vollkommen die Zeit und schaut irgendwann eher zufällig zurück zum Ufer, wo Matteo inzwischen mit seinem Handtuch im seichten Wasser steht*  
*lächelt verliebt vor sich hin und schwimmt auf ihn zu*  
*schaut sich nochmal um, als er das seichte Wasser erreicht, in dem Schwimmen unmöglich ist und als er feststellt, dass sie immer noch alleine sind, richtet er sich auf, schlingt die Arme um seinen Oberkörper um seine Brust möglichst zu bedecken und geht auf Matteo und sein Handtuch zu*  
*lächelt leicht, als er ihn erreicht*

Matteo:  
*nickt nur als Zeichen, dass er ihn verstanden hat*  
*geht zum Ufer und geht die paar Schritte zu ihren Fahrrädern und ihren Sachen*  
*greift sich ein handtuch und trocknet sich selber ab und zieht sich ein Shirt über, aber noch keine Hose*  
*greift dann das andere Handtuch und dreht sich wieder um, um zurück zu David zu gehen*  
*geht ein paar Schritte ins Wasser und sieht dann, dass David rausgeschwommen ist*  
*wirft sich das Handtuch über die Schulter und beobachtet ihn*  
*fragt sich, wie ätzend das für David sein muss, dass er nicht einfach schwimmen kann wann und wie er will, wenn er es doch offensichtlich so mag*  
*denkt an seine OP, die hoffentlich bald kommt und hoffentlich einiges einfacher macht*  
*beobachtet, wie David umdreht und wieder auf ihn zu geschwommen kommt und lächelt sofort*  
*geht weiter auf ihn zu, als er sieht dass David die Wassertiefe erreicht hat, wo schwimmen nicht mehr geht*  
*sieht dann aber, wie er aufsteht und freut sich mal wieder so sehr und fühlt sich geehrt, dass David ihm so vertraut, dass er sich nicht zu sehr verstecken braucht mit ihm*  
*greift das Handtuch von seiner Schulter und hält es David hin*  
Das sah aus, als hättest du Spaß gehabt… wir können auch mal nur zum schwimmen her kommen nachts, wenn du magst…  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*nimmt Matteo mit einer Hand das Handtuch ab, bedankt sich und versucht es dann ein wenig ungeschickt erst mit einer, aber dann doch mit beiden Händen um sich zu legen*  
*dreht sich dafür wieder leicht Richtung See, aber nicht wegen Matteo, sondern falls doch auf einmal andere Leute auftauchen sollten*  
*fühlt sich ins Handtuch eingewickelt trotzdem direkt wohler und nickt bei Matteos Worten*  
*grinst dann leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ach… das, was wir heute gemacht haben, war doch auch gar nicht so übel…  
*deutet dann mit dem Kopf zum Ufer*  
Wollen wir uns noch kurz setzen und ein bisschen trocknen oder möchtest du direkt los?  
*fragt sich kurz, wie genau er sich gleich anziehen soll, beschließt dann aber, Matteo zu bitten, das Handtuch um ihn zu halten, während er den Binder anzieht*  
*macht sich auf den Weg zum Ufer*

Matteo:  
*pffft empört*  
Gar nicht so übel… geht das wieder los….  
*grinst dann aber und nickt*  
Noch kurz setzen klingt gut…  
*geht mit ihm zurück zum Ufer*  
*nimmt sein Handtuch, dass er nicht mehr braucht und legt es auf den Boden*  
*setzt sich drauf und schaut hoch zu David, der immer noch steht*  
*deutet auf die Tasche neben dem Handtuch*  
Deine Klamotten sind da drin, falls du dich anziehen willst?

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Frage, schlingt sein eigenes Handtuch ein wenig enger um sich und setzt sich dann neben ihn auf sein Handtuch*  
Erst noch ein bisschen trocknen… sonst krieg ich den Binder nicht an…  
*rutscht ein bisschen näher zu ihm, so dass sich ihre Schultern berühren und schweigt einen Moment*  
*meint dann leise*  
Das war schön…  
*lächelt leicht vor sich hin und fügt dann hinzu*  
Das Schwimmen,... aber der ganze restliche Tag auch…  
*lacht leise und pockt mit seiner Schulter gegen die von Matteo*  
… und wenn man mal den letzten Samstag nicht mitrechnet, alle anderen Tage mit dir auch…

Matteo:  
*nickt nur und legt dann seinen Arm um Davids Schulter, als er näher rutscht*  
*lächelt leicht und will gerade was sagen, als David “das Schwimmen” hinzu fügt*  
*lacht und stupst seine Schulter gegen ihn*  
*nickt dann langsam*  
*denkt, dass er Recht hat, dass es so schön mit ihm ist, aber auch, dass er letzten Samstag echt Schiss hatte*  
*sagt leise*  
Mit dir auch….  
*legt seinen Kopf auf Davids Schulter*  
Solang die schönen Tagen überwiegen….

David:  
*lächelt leicht bei Matteos Worten und küsst kurz seine Stirn*  
*nickt dann bei seinem Nachsatz und auch wenn er es nicht will, muss er wieder an die Party am Samstag denken*  
*murmelt trotzdem*  
Haben wir doch bisher ganz gut hinbekommen...  
*hofft wirklich, dass dieser eine Tag eine Ausnahme war und nicht mehr so viele negative Überraschungen auf sie zukommen*  
*will aber eigentlich gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sondern den Tag einfach genießen und schön ausklingen lassen*  
*wechselt darum das Thema und sagt leise*  
Wenn es so warm bleibt, können wir vielleicht wirklich öfter mal abends schwimmen gehen, wenn du auch Lust hast…  
*lächelt leicht*  
Ich hatte echt vergessen, wie cool es ist, schwimmen zu gehen...

Matteo:  
*nickt zustimmend und ist ein bisschen erleichtert, dass er das so sieht*  
*grinst dann leicht als er vom schwimmen redet*  
*mag den Themenwechsel und will auch nicht weiter über die schlechten Tage nachdenken*  
Können wir machen…  
*hört dann seinen Magen grummeln und grinst leicht*  
Dieser ganze Sport hat mich ganz hungrig gemacht…  
*hat halt oft Hunger nach dem Sex*

David:  
*muss grinsen, als er Matteos Magen hört, aber lacht dann leise bei seinen Worten*  
*sagt mit amüsierten Unterton*  
Der ganze /Sport/?!  
*knufft ihn leicht*  
Vielleicht kannst du dir ja gleich noch irgendwo n Döner holen…  
*merkt, dass seine Badehose auf jeden Fall noch feucht ist, denkt sich aber, dass das beim Radfahren nicht sonderlich stört und er sie zu Hause wechseln kann*  
*greift in der Tasche neben sich nach seinem Binder und schaut dann kurz fragend zu Matteo*  
Hmm… kannst du das Handtuch irgendwie um mich halten, wenn ich den Binder anziehe?  
*grinst leicht*  
Dann können wir gleich los und du musst nicht verhungern…  
*löst sich von Matteo und versucht aufzustehen, ohne dass sein Handtuch großartig verrutscht*

Matteo:  
*nickt doll*  
Ja, hallo, Fahrrad fahren, schwimmen, Sex… sehr viel körperliche Ertüchtigung.  
*nickt wieder*  
Ja, gute Idee…. fahren wir denn zu dir oder zu mir?  
*nickt wieder und setzt sich auf*  
Klar!  
*steht auf und dreht sich mit David so, dass er vom Weg weg steht*  
*hält das Handtuch wie einen Schutzschild hoch und guckt auch selber weg, um David so viel Privatsphäre wie möglich zu geben*  
*hört dann Davids Okay und lässt das Handtuch wieder sinken*  
*grinst*  
Alles klar, los geht's….  
*stopft die Handtücher in die Tasche und packt sie auf seinen Gepäckträger*

David:  
*überlegt kurz und meint dann*  
Zu mir?  
*grinst leicht*  
Dann hast du’s nicht so weit und musst nicht noch mehr /Sport/ machen!  
*grinst immer noch leicht, als Matteo aufsteht, um ihm das Handtuch zu halten*  
*sieht dann, dass er demonstrativ weg schaut und findet das zum einen sehr knuffig und rücksichtsvoll von ihm, zum anderen aber irgendwie auch gerade nicht notwendig*  
*gibt ihm Bescheid, als er fertig mit dem Binder ist und greift dann schnell nach seinem Shirt in der Tasche und streift auch dieses über, während Matteo ihre Sachen auf dem Gepäckträger verstaut*  
*tritt dann neben ihm und streift kurz über seinen Unterarm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen*  
Ich weiß, du hast Hunger, aber...  
*lächelt ein bisschen verlegen, ehe er fortfährt*  
… ich wollte dir noch sagen,... dass es besser wird… bei dir…  
*merkt, dass Matteo wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich schlau aus seinen Worten wird, grinst minimal und fügt hinzu*  
Also ich fühl mich in deiner Gegenwart weniger unwohl ohne Binder…  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und meint dann noch*  
Du musst also nicht… du musst nicht zwangsweise wegschauen, weil du denkst, dass ich mich dann wohler fühle, okay?  
*wird leicht rot, weil es für ihn immer wieder neu und ungewohnt ist, über dieses Thema so offen zu sprechen*

Matteo:  
*nickt und verdreht die Augen, als er sich wieder über ihn und seine Einstellung zum Sport lustig macht*  
Ja ja…  
*steht dann neben seinem Rad und wartet eigentlich nur auf David*  
*ist leicht überrascht, als David ihn aufhält*  
*zieht seine Augenbrauen leicht fragend hoch*  
*schaut ihn dann etwas verwirrt an*  
Besser?  
*hört dann seine Erklärung und muss automatisch lächeln*  
*hat wieder dieses Gemisch aus Stolz und geehrt fühlen und sich freuen, dass sich David wohl fühlt*  
*nickt langsam bei seiner Frage und lächelt ihn an*  
Okay.  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und stupst leicht mit der Nase gegen ihn*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Ich freu mich, dass du dich wohler fühlst.


	11. 11.06.2019 - Regen gucken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im nächsten und in vielen folgenden Kapiteln wird das erste mal der sogenannte “Sekretariatsblick” vorkommen.  
> Dieser Begriff stammt aus einer Zeit, in der wir noch nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht hätten, dass wir unsere Plays mal irgendwann veröffentlichen und diesen Begriff irgendwem erklären müssten… aber nun ist er da und kommt noch häufiger vor und darum jetzt doch eine Erklärung:  
> Der Begriff ist eigentlich aus der Not heraus entstanden, weil wir nicht wussten, wie genau wir einen ganz besonderen David-Blick umschreiben sollen. Dieses Zwischending aus strafend und amüsiert… mal mehr strafend und mal mehr amüsiert, aber immer mit gerunzelter Stirn - aber auch mit einem Touch liebevollen Aufziehens und einem Hauch von Genervtheit und Skepsis… ja, schwierig zu umschreiben… aber David setzt diesen Blick in der Serie auf… nämlich auf dem Weg zum Sekretariat. Und darum haben wir es uns einfach gemacht und ihn einfach “Sekretariatsblick” genannt.
> 
> Wir posten ein gif am Anfang vom Kapitel, dann wisst ihr, was wir meinen.

****

**Dienstag, 18:11 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat mit Matteo den Nachmittag im Park verbracht, wo sie Eis gegessen, auf der Wiese gechillt und sich unterhalten haben - gemütlich im Schatten, da es den ganzen Tag über so heiß war wie auch am Tag zuvor*  
*haben gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, wie im Laufe des nachmittags dann doch dunkle Wolken aufzogen und bemerken erst, dass es eventuell anfangen könnte zu regnen, als Matteo äußert, dass er langsam Hunger bekommt*  
*packen also ihren Kram zusammen und machen sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn um durch die Stadt zur WG zu fahren*  
*fahren ein paar Stationen unter der Erde und als sie schließlich aussteigen und die Treppen aus der U-Bahn nach draußen nehmen wollen um die letzten paar Meter zu Matteos WG zu laufen regnet es draußen in Strömen, in der Ferne hört man schon ein leises Grollen*  
*schaut Matteo an und grinst leicht*  
Ich würde sagen, entweder machen wir’s uns hier gemütlich und warten und nehmen dabei in Kauf, dass du eventuell verhungern könntest… oder wir wagen uns ins Unwetter…

Matteo:  
*bleibt auf der vorvorletzten Stufe stehen und schaut raus in den Regen*  
*schaut David and und grinst zurück*  
Hmmm….  
*streckt den Arm nach ihm aus, greift seine Hand und zieht ihn näher*  
Gegen gemütlich machen hab ich eigentlich nichts…. aber ich hab schon Hunger….  
*schaut wieder raus ins Unwetter und zurück zu David*  
Und es sieht nich so aus als würds bald aufhören….. scheiß drauf und nass werden?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und ihn näher zieht*  
*lehnt sich kurz gegen ihn und drückt ihm dann einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schulter, ehe er Matteos Blick ins Unwetter folgt*  
*lacht leise*  
Ich glaub, hier unten wird’s nicht so gemütlich wie auf deinem Bett…  
*erwidert dann seinen Blick, grinst und nickt*  
Scheiß drauf und nass werden! Und dann duschen und gemütliche Klamotten! Und Essen!  
*atmet noch einmal tief durch, ohne den Blick von Matteo abzuwenden und lacht einmal kurz*  
Bei drei?  
*zählt bis drei, festigt dabei den Griff um Matteos Hand und rennt dann mit ihm im Schlepptau raus in den strömenden Regen, die Stufen von der U-Bahn zur Straße hinauf*  
*stellt nach ein paar Schritten aber fest, wie erfrischend der Regen nach diesem heißen Tag ist, verlangsamt seine Schritte, breitet die Arme aus, reckt seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lächelt*  
*ruft Matteo gegen das Dröhnen des Regens zu*  
Vielleicht können wir uns die Dusche gleich auch sparen...

Matteo:  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss zurück gegen die Stirn und grinst*  
*nickt dann und bestätigt*  
Bei drei!  
*greift Davids Hand fester und rennt dann mit ihm zusammen los*  
*spürt sofort wie er nach nur wenigen Schritten schon völlig durchnässt ist und denkt, dass sie sich das rennen dann eigentlich auch sparen können*  
*spürt dann, wie David komischerweise auch langsamer wird und seine Hand los lässt*  
*wird daraufhin auch sofort langsamer und will ihn eigentlich vorwurfsvoll anschauen*  
*sieht dann aber dass David die Arme ausgebreitet hat und den Kopf in den Nacken legt und lächelt*  
*spürt dieses wohlbekannte Ziehen in der Magengegend, das er jedes Mal hat, wenn er das Gefühl hat, sich gerade nochmal Hals über Kopf in David zu verlieben*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und sagt liebevoll*  
Spinner!  
*breitet dann aber auch die Arme aus und legt den Kopf in den Nacken*  
*lacht, als der Regen ihm ins Gesicht fällt und schließt die Augen*

David:  
*schaut ohne die Arme sinken zu lassen zu Matteo rüber, als dieser ihn “Spinner” nennt und sieht seinen liebevollen Blick*  
*spürt ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend und lächelt*  
*kann dann seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, als Matteo es ihm nachmacht und ebenfalls die Arme ausbreitet und den Kopf in den Nacken legt*  
*lächelt noch mehr, weil ihm wieder dieser Wir-Gedanke durch den Kopf schießt - dass Matteo wirklich zu ihm gehört und wie wunderschön es ist, solche Momente jetzt und in Zukunft mit ihm teilen zu können*  
*schaut sich kurz um und stellt fest, dass sie fast die einzigen auf der Straße sind, dass sich alle anderen irgendwo im Trockenen in Sicherheit gebracht haben und mag irgendwie dieses seltene Gefühl, mit Matteo ganz alleine in Berlin zu sein*  
*schaut wieder zu ihm, wie er da immer noch im Regen steht, lässt dann die Arme sinken und macht zwei Schritte auf ihn zu*  
*muss ihn jetzt einfach berühren und küssen*  
*umfasst sanft seine Hüften und zieht ihn ein Stück näher zu sich*  
*drückt einen sanften Kuss auf die regennasse Haut am Hals, da Matteo immer noch den Kopf im Nacken hat und er an seinen Mund nicht dran kommt*  
*lächelt leicht, während er sich seinen Nacken hinauf küsst*  
*murmelt leise*  
Selber Spinner…

Matteo:  
*spürt den Regen und das Wasser, aber findet es irgendwie nicht unangenehm, findet es erfrischend und belebend und muss daran denken, dass er sich eh, seit er mit David zusammen ist, viel lebendiger fühlt”  
*hat auf einmal Sehnsucht, obwohl er weiß dass David nur zwei Schritte entfernt ist, und will eigentlich gerade den Kopf wieder senken und die Augen öffnen, als er Davids Hände spürt*  
*macht den einen Schritt, um näher bei ihm zu sein*  
*spürt den Kuss und schlingt seine Arme um ihn*  
*grinst, als er ihn Spinner nennt, senkt seinen Kopf und öffnet die Augen wieder, um ihn anzusehen*  
*will ihm sagen, dass er ihn lebendig macht, will ihm sagen, dass er noch nie so glücklich war, will ihm sagen, dass er es immer noch nicht fassen kann dass sie sich gefunden haben, will ihm sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebt*  
*kriegt es aber gerade irgendwie nicht hin irgendwelche Worte zu formen*  
*lässt deswegen einfach seine rechte Hand hochfahren an seinen Hals und seine Wange und küsst ihn*  
*küsst ihn so, dass er hofft, dass David ihn versteht*

David:  
*seufzt leise und glücklich, als Matteo die Arme um ihn schlingt und sieht ihn in genau dem Moment an, in dem Matteo seine Augen öffnet*  
*sieht in seinem Blick so viel Liebe und Zufriedenheit und Glück, dass er für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl hat, dass ihm ein bisschen schwindelig wird vor Glück*  
*schließt die Augen, als er Matteos nasse Hand an seiner nassen Wange spürt und lehnt sich leicht dagegen*  
*muss ein bisschen an gestern und den See denken und lächelt, als ihm der Gedanken kommt, dass Wasser ja schon irgendwie ihr Element zu sein scheint*  
*spürt dann Matteos Lippen auf seinen und vergisst alles andere um sie herum, selbst den tosenden Regen und dass sie klitschnass sind*  
*erwidert den Kuss zärtlich und legt eine Hand in Matteos Nacken*  
*fährt durch seine Haare und zieht ihn noch ein Stückchen näher, damit er bloß nicht auf die Idee kommt, den Kuss schnell wieder zu lösen*  
*fühlt sich vollkommen ausgefüllt von Matteos Nähe, seinen Küssen, der Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit zwischen ihnen und hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er jemals ohne all das leben konnte*  
*seufzt leise, als ihm der Gedanke kommt, dass das hier gerade sein erster Kuss im Regen ist - mit Matteo - und wie viele erste Male er bisher schon mit Matteo hatte*  
*wünscht sich noch viel mehr davon*

Matteo:  
*fühlt sich irgendwie besonders und auf eine neue Art leicht und weiß gar nicht richtig, warum*  
*denkt, dass Regen ihn sonst immer genervt hat, aber jetzt sowas besonderes und schönes ist*  
*schlingt seinen linken Arm noch ein bisschen fester um David, als er aus Luftmangel den Kuss dann doch mal lösen muss*  
*bleibt aber ganz nah bei ihm und sieht wahrscheinlich etwas benebelt aus, so wie er strahlt*  
*streicht dann liebevoll David’s Haare aus seiner Stirn, was man bei dem Regen aber nicht allzuviel bringt*  
*grinst ihn leicht an*  
Auch wenn ich hier noch Stunden mit dir stehen könnte, höre ich glaub ich ne Dusche nach uns rufen….  
*hat seine Hand immer noch in seinen Haaren und zieht ihn zu einem kleinen Kuss wieder an ihn ran*  
Bereit weiter zu schwimmen?

David:  
*grummelt leicht, als Matteo den Kuss löst, sieht dann aber sein Strahlen und kann nicht anders, als es zu erwidern*  
*findet, dass Matteo gerade einfach nur wunderschön aussieht mit seinem Strahlen, wie ihm die Haare so nass ins Gesicht hängen und der Regen überall an ihm herunter tropft*  
*grinst dann leicht, als Matteo erfolglos versucht, ihm die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen und noch mehr bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*murmelt*  
Stunden also… soso…  
*lacht leise*  
*lässt sich in einen weiteren kleinen Kuss ziehen und nickt bei seiner Frage, ohne ihn los zu lassen*  
*murmelt*  
Gleich...  
*küsst ihn dann nochmal kurz und legt die Hand an seine Wange*  
*schaut ihn lächelnd an, zögert, öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, legt ihn dann schief und sagt ganz leise*  
Du siehst wunderschön aus!  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und lässt ihn dann langsam los*  
*greift nach seiner Hand und entfernt sich einen Schritt von ihm*  
*zieht ihn einfach mit - weiter Richtung WG*  
*hört wieder ein Donnergrollen - diesmal allerdings ein wenig lauter und näher und spürt, wie nun auch leichter Wind einsetzt*  
*denkt sich, dass es wahrscheinlich wirklich besser ist, wenn sie schnell nach Hause kommen*

Matteo:  
*grinst und nickt*  
Ja, Stunden….  
*lächelt, als David ihn nochmal küsst und erwidert nur zu gern*  
*sieht dann seinen Blick und hat das Gefühl, dass sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzt, nur um dann schneller zu schlagen*  
*hört seine Worte und ist sich erst nicht sicher, ob er ihn richtig verstanden hat*  
*wird aber automatisch rot und presst die Lippen aufeinander*  
*wird, ehe er was erwidern kann, schon mitgezogen Richtung WG*  
*geht einen Schritt schneller um mit David wieder auf einer Höhe zu sein und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*erreicht mit ihm endlich die Wg und zieht den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche*  
Ich hoff echt, das Bad ist frei… wenn Hans da eins seiner stundenlangen Wannenbäder nimmt, haben wir ein Problem….  
*hat die Haustür auf und hält sie auf, damit David durchgehen kann*

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo zu ihm aufschließt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt*  
*ist dann doch ein bisschen froh, als sie endlich die WG erreichen, da es immer stürmischer wird und der Regen auf seiner Haut zwar am Anfang wirklich erfrischend war, ihn aber inzwischen doch leicht frösteln lässt*  
*schlingt die Arme um den Oberkörper und freut sich darauf, jetzt aus den nassen Sachen raus zu kommen*  
*folgt Matteo die Stufen rauf und grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*  
Wenn er in der Wanne ist, scheuchen wir ihn raus - mir ist echt langsam verdammt kalt…  
*betritt die WG und schaut sich kurz um*  
*dreht sich dann zu Matteo und lächelt*  
Alles dunkel - vielleicht haben wir ja Glück…  
*zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und versucht ziemlich erfolglos, es trocken zu wischen*  
*sieht, dabei, dass er ne Nachricht von Hans hat, in der er fragt, ob er und Matteo in der WG sind und dass Matteo mal den WG-Chat lesen soll*  
*schaut ein wenig irritiert zu Matteo und sagt*  
Hans lässt ausrichten, du sollst den WG-Chat checken…

**Whatsapp, WG:**

Hans:  
Hilfe! Ist irgendwer zu Hause!? Meine Fenster sind noch offen! Irgendwer muss sie dringend zu machen - sonst säuft mein Zimmer ab!

Mia:  
Sorry, bin bei Alex und wir haben gerade beschlossen, dass wir heute hier bleiben. Bei dem Wetter geh ich sicher nicht mehr vor die Türe!

Hans:  
Linn?! Matteo!?

Mia:  
Wo bist du denn gestrandet, Hans?

Hans:  
Das willst du gar nicht wissen… *dreckig grinsender Smiley*

Hans:  
Aber so wie’s aussieht, darf ich hier ebenfalls nächtigen und muss mir meine Frisur nicht durch den Regen zerstören lassen.

Linn:  
Ich bin bei meinen Eltern. Aber ich kann mich auf den Weg machen, um dein Fenster zu zu machen, Hans.

Mia:  
Linn, deine Eltern wohnen am anderen Ende von Berlin - mit der Bahn brauchst du gut 1 ½ Stunden….

Hans:  
Viele Bahnen fahren auch gar nicht mehr - irgendein U-Bahn-Schacht ist vollgelaufen.

Mia:  
Vielleicht könnte sich auch einfach Matteo mal melden.

Hans:  
Ich schreib mal David - vielleicht haben wir da mehr Erfolg!

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Ja, mir auch…  
*hat ihm auch die Haustür aufgehalten und geht nach ihm in die WG*  
Yeah, sieht gut aus…  
*ruft etwas laut*  
Hallo?  
*grinst als er keine Antwort bekommt*  
*tritt sich seine Schuhe aus und schaut dann auf, als David sagt, er soll in den WG Chat gucken*  
Oh, okay…  
*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und versucht es irgendwie trocken zu wischen*  
*ist froh, dass es noch funktioniert und geht in den Chat*  
Shit, Hans hat sein Fenster aufgelassen….  
*geht schnell an David vorbei in Hans Zimmer*  
*macht das Fenster zu und fotografiert dann das Fenster und die Pfütze davor und schickt es in den WG Chat*

**Whatsapp, WG:**

Matteo:  
Sorry, sind grad erst nach Haus gekommen. ist aber nicht zuuuu schlimm, nur die Fensterbank und n bisschen auf den Boden….

Hans:  
Danke, Schmetterling.

Matteo:  
Kein Ding. Und ihr seid wirklich alle nicht zu Hause heute??

Hans:  
Sieht so aus. Tobt euch aus ;)

Mia:  
Aber nicht in meinem Zimmer.

Matteo:  
:-P

*ist während er getippt hat wieder zurück zu David gegangen und erklärt*  
Die sind tatsächlich alle ausgeflogen… willst du zuerst ins Bad?

David:  
*zieht seine nassen Schuhe aus, während Matteo sein Handy prüft und nickt, als er von Hans Fenster berichtet*  
*schaut ihm kurz nach, als er in Hans Zimmer verschwindet und macht sich auf den Weg in Matteos Zimmer*  
*stellt dabei fest, dass seine Socken auch klitschnass sind und zieht diese auch schonmal aus*  
*steht ein bisschen unschlüssig rum und fragt sich, wo er eigentlich mit den nassen Klamotten hin soll*  
*beschließt, sie später im Bad aufzuhängen*  
*schaut auf, als Matteo in sein Zimmer kommt und legt leise lachend den Kopf schief bei seinen Worten*  
Wow - ich glaub, das ist das erste mal, dass wir sturmfrei in der WG haben…  
*nickt dann bei seiner Frage nach der Badreihenfolge*  
Ja, gern. Wenn Du’s noch ein bisschen aushalten kannst…  
*macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss, ehe er Matteos Zimmer verlässt*  
*findet es irgendwie ziemlich merkwürdig und ungewohnt, dass es so ruhig in der WG ist, dass aus keinem der Zimmer Musik oder Stimmen zu hören sind*  
*hat das Bad fast erreicht, als ihm eine Idee kommt und er doch nochmal umdreht*  
*lehnt sich in Matteos Türrahmen und legt leicht grinsend den Kopf schief*  
Wie großen Hunger hast du?

Matteo:  
*lacht und nickt*  
Ja, ich glaub auch… richtig sturmfrei… wir können richtig auf den Putz hauen und im Wohnzimmer essen anstatt in meinem Zimmer.  
*lacht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*weiß nicht so richtig, was sie wegen sturmfrei anders machen sollten als sonst*  
*nickt, als David sagt, dass er zuerst ins Bad geht*  
Klar… ich zieh mich einfach schon mal aus und lauf mich warm… is ja keiner da...  
*lacht*  
*gibt David dann einen Kuss und wuschelt ihm einmal durch die Haare*  
*schaut ihm kurz nach und überlegt dann tatsächlich, schon mal aus den nassen Klamotten raus zu kommen*  
*will sich grad das T Shirt ausziehen, als David auf einmal wieder da ist*  
*grinst bei seiner Frage und breitet die Arme weit auseinander*  
Soooo groß… warum?

David:  
*zieht skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sieht, wie groß Matteos Hunger ist und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
*zögert*  
Hmmm… ich dachte… wenn dein Hunger vielleicht nur soo groß wäre…  
*zeigt den Abstand zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen*  
… könnten wir… also... weil doch sturmfrei ist und wir sonst nie dazu kommen…  
*grinst leicht und senkt kurz den Blick, weil er nicht weiß, ob Matteo die Idee nicht total blöd findet*  
...vielleicht zusammen baden, um uns aufzuwärmen…?  
*schaut vorsichtig wieder auf und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… oder zusammen duschen, wenn du so großen Hunger hast, dass du schnell was essen musst… oder…  
*senkt wieder kurz den Blick*  
… oder du gehst doch zuerst und kannst dann kochen…  
*fühlt sich auf einmal ein bisschen verlegen und aufgeregt zugleich*

Matteo:  
*runzelt etwas die Stirn, als David anfängt zu reden*  
*bis jetzt hatte David noch nie n Problem damit, dass Matteo quasi ständig Hunger hat*  
*weiß auch nicht so richtig, was der Unterschied ist, ob er großen oder kleinen Hunger hat*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
*hebt dann die Augenbrauen sehr hoch, als er sturmfrei erwähnt*  
*bekommt dann große Augen, wie ein Kind im Süßigkeitenladen, als er hört was David vorschlägt*  
Ehrlich? Wirklich? Du hast Lust?  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als er vorschlägt, dass er doch zuerst gehen soll*  
Neee, auf einmal hab ich gar keinen Hunger mehr…  
*grinst und ist in zwei schnellen Schritten bei ihm*  
*merkt sehr wohl, dass er verlegen ist und gibt ihm schnell einen Kuss*  
Also… baden oder duschen?

David:  
*muss lächeln, als Matteo so ungläubig nachfragt und nickt langsam*  
*murmelt*  
Ziemlich Lust…  
*lacht dann leise, als er meint, dass er keinen Hunger mehr hat und legt ihm die Arme an die Hüften, als Matteo plötzlich vor ihm steht*  
*lässt sich küssen und verbirgt dann kurz sein Gesicht an Matteos Schulter, weil er immer noch ein bisschen verlegen ist*  
*murmelt dann*  
Baden?  
*atmet einmal tief durch und sieht ihn an*  
*lächelt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Zum gemeinsamen Baden kommen wir wahrscheinlich so schnell nicht wieder… gemeinsam duschen kann man auch irgendwann mal machen, wenn wir nur ne Stunde sturmfrei haben oder so…  
*legt seine Stirn an die von Matteo und spürt, wie bei seinem Anblick irgendwie die Verlegenheit verschwindet*  
*ist minimal aufgeregt davor, sich ihm komplett nackt zu zeigen, fühlt sich aber heute irgendwie ziemlich gut und bereit dazu und weiß sowieso, dass er Matteo diesbezüglich vertrauen kann und das Problem an seiner Unsicherheit meist nur er selbst ist*  
*hat die Hände immer noch an Matteos Hüften und fängt langsam an, sein nasses Shirt hochzuschieben, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden*

Matteo:  
*schlingt seine Arme etwas fester um David, als dieser sein Gesicht verbirgt*  
*lächelt leicht und antwortet leise*  
Baden klingt super…  
*nickt leicht*  
Hast Recht.  
*legt seine Hände an Davids Gesicht, als er seine Stirn an seine legt*  
*sagt ganz leise*  
Hey, du kannst jederzeit deine Meinung ändern, ok?  
*schaut ihn an und lächelt dann leicht, als er anfängt ihn auszuziehen*  
*hebt seine Arme und hilft ihm etwas das nasse Shirt auszubekommen*  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss, nachdem er es über seinen Kopf gezogen hat*  
*tut es ihm dann gleich und zieht Davids Shirt hoch*

David:  
*nickt bei Matteos Worten und lächelt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und antwortet leise*  
Ich weiß… will ich aber nicht!  
*zieht Matteo sein Shirt aus und hebt die Arme, als Matteo das gleiche mit seinem versucht*  
*muss ein wenig grinsen, weil alles furchtbar nass an ihrer Haut klebt*  
*streicht sanft über Matteos Brust Richtung Hosenknopf und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss, ehe er seine Hose öffnet*  
*helfen sich gegenseitig aus den nassen Hosen und müssen dabei grinsen und leise lachen, da die Hosen noch schwerer auszuziehen sind, als die Shirts*  
*stehen schließlich nur noch in Boxershort (und Binder) voreinander*  
*greift nach Matteos Händen und zieht ihn leicht Richtung Bad*  
*grinst*  
Vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal Wasser einlassen… sonst stehen wir gleich komplett nackt vor der leeren Wanne und frieren…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Gute Idee… wobei frieren tun wir eh, ne?  
*bibbert schon n bisschen, weil der Regen halt doch kalt war*  
*dreht den Stöpsel der Badewanne zu und das heiße Wasser auf*  
*greift den Badeschaum, der im Schrank steht und schüttet davon was rein, wahrscheinlich etwas zu viel*  
*dreht sich dann wieder zu David und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich bade sonst eher nicht so….  
*tut die Hand rein und zieht sie wieder zurück*  
Willst du lieber mal Temparatur und so checken?

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass sie eh frieren und nickt*  
Wo du Recht hast…  
*schaut Matteo zu, wie er die Wanne vorbereitet und lächelt leicht, als er meint, dass er sonst nie badet*  
*setzt sich auf den Badewannenrand um die Temperatur zu prüfen und dreht ein bisschen mehr kalt dazu*  
*meint währenddessen*  
Als Kind hab ich baden geliebt… dann irgendwann nicht mehr so… und Laura hat ja sowieso nur die Dusche. Aber früher war ich immer ewig in der Badewanne… mit Tonnen von Spielzeug und so und meine Mutter musste mich ständig ermahnen, dass ich endlich rauskommen soll…  
*schaut wieder zu Matteo und lächelt*  
*steht dann wieder auf, als er bemerkt, dass die Wanne inzwischen halbvoll ist und nagt kurz ein wenig nervös an seiner Unterlippe*  
*sagt dann schließlich zögernd*  
Ich... zieh jetzt schonmal meinen Binder aus… okay?  
*denkt sich, dass es eigentlich blöd ist, das anzukündigen, aber irgendwie wäre es ihm auch blöd vorgekommen, es einfach zu tun*

Matteo:  
*hört David zu und muss lächeln*  
Kann ich mir gut vorstellen… du in deinem Element Wasser…  
*weiß aber natürlich auch, warum er es irgendwann nicht mehr so mochte und hat mal wieder das Verlangen, ihn vor all diesen blöden Gefühlen zu beschützen*  
*will ihn eigentlich gern in den Arm nehmen oder sonst irgendwas machen, als David aber schon wieder aufsteht und nervös wirkt*  
*lächelt leicht bei seiner Ankündigung*  
*überlegt kurz n Spruch zu machen, dass er sich immer ausziehen darf, aber lässt es diesmal*  
*sagt deswegen nur*  
Okay.  
*schaut von der Wanne zu David und wieder zurück*  
*will vorschlagen dass er weggucken kann bis David in der Wanne ist, erinnert sich dann aber an gestern und dass David gesagt hat, er muss nicht weggucken*  
*vertraut also darauf, dass David es sagen würde, wenn er es möchte*  
*sieht wie sich ganz schön viel Schaum in der Wanne bildet und macht das Wasser aus*  
Wir können ja nachlassen, wenn wir wollen….  
*schaut wieder von der Wanne auf und sieht, dass David den Binder ausgezogen hat*  
*zieht kurzerhand seine Boxershorts aus und grinst ihn an*  
Na dann... hinein…  
*streckt David leicht die Hand entgegen als Zeichen, dass er auf ihn wartet bis es soweit ist*

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo “okay” sagt und versucht dann, den Binder auszuziehen, was ziemlich ätzend ist, da dieser noch mehr am Körper klebt als alles andere*  
*schafft es aber schließlich und stellt erst im Nachhinein fest, dass er kein bisschen das Bedürfnis hatte, sich von Matteo weg zu drehen*  
*muss lächeln, weil er findet, dass das irgendwie ein ziemlich tolles Gefühl ist - eben diesen Drang nicht zu haben - und schiebt darum auch den Reflex beiseite, die Arme vor der Brust verschränken zu wollen*  
*grinst, als Matteo die Boxershorts auszieht, in die Wanne steigt und die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt*  
*denkt diesmal wirklich nicht lange nach, hat aber trotzdem leichtes Herzklopfen, als er ebenfalls schnell seine Boxershorts auszieht und zu Matteo in die Wanne steigt*  
*denkt sich nur: “Noch ein erstes Mal mit Matteo…” und zieht ihn zu sich, als sie sich beide gesetzt haben*

Matteo:  
*haben sich nach dem Baden abgetrocknet und Gammelsachen angezogen*  
*Matteo hat zwei Tiefkühlpizzen in den Ofen geschoben, weil er doch keine Lust mehr zu kochen hatte, und hat sie in sein Zimmer gebracht*  
*sieht dort, dass David seinen Sessel vor die Balkontür geschoben hat und nach draußen guckt*  
*schiebt den Tisch halb neben ihn und stellt die Pizzen drauf ab*  
Is da noch Platz für mich?  
*grinst leicht und schiebt sich neben ihn auf den Sessel*  
*schlingt einen Arm um ihn und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter*  
Machen wir Regen-gucken?

David:  
*hat nach dem Baden ihre nassen Sachen im Bad aufgehängt, während Matteo sich um die Pizza gekümmert hat*  
*ist dann in Matteos Zimmer gegangen und hat eine zeitlang am Fenster gestanden und in den Regen draußen hinaus geschaut, der irgendwann ein bisschen schwächer wurde*  
*hört in der Ferne wieder ein Donnergrollen und hat irgendwie im Gefühl, dass das Unwetter noch nicht ganz vorbei ist, sondern sich nur ein bisschen ausruht*  
*hat sich den Sessel so gedreht, dass er aus der Balkontür schauen kann und lächelt leicht, als er merkt, dass Matteo mit den Pizzen reinkommt und den Tisch neben den Sessel schiebt*  
*rückt ein Stück auf dem Sessel zur Seite um ihm Platz zu machen und schlingt ebenfalls einen Arm um ihn als Matteo sich neben ihn setzt*  
*hmmt zustimmend, als Matteo nach Regen-gucken fragt und schweigt einen Moment, ehe er sagt*  
Wird gerade ein bisschen weniger… aber ich glaub, da kommt noch was…  
*hört in dem Moment wie zur Bestätigung ein Donnergrollen und grinst leicht*  
*drückt Matteo einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schaut dann zur Pizza*  
*lächelt und stupst ihn leicht an*  
Lass uns essen - du hast es jetzt lange genug mit leerem Magen ausgehalten…

Matteo:  
*hat seinen Arm um Davids Bauch gelegt und seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter, aber so gedreht, dass er noch raus gucken kann*  
*grinst, als er den Donner hört*  
Klingt irgendwie gut…  
*wird dann aber angestupst und löst sich widerwillig wieder von David*  
*greift den Teller mit Davids Pizza drauf und reicht ihn rüber, natürlich schon geschnitten und nimmt sich dann seinen*  
*lehnt sich rüber, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*  
Guten Appetit…  
*hört dann wieder ein Donnergrollen und sieht einen Blitz und lächelt*

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass der Donner gut klingt*  
*nimmt den Teller mit seiner Pizza entgegen und lächelt*  
Danke…  
*erwidert Matteos Kuss und greift nach einem Stück*  
Dir auch…  
*fängt dann an, seine Pizza zu essen und schaut weiter nach draußen*  
*sieht an den Bäumen vor Matteos Fenster, dass der Wind wieder zugenommen hat und hört, dass das Donnergrollen näher kommt*  
*schaut zu Matteo rüber und muss lächeln, als er sieht, dass dieser ebenso fasziniert das Unwetter betrachtet*  
*beobachtet ihn eine Weile und meint schließlich leicht grinsend*  
Besser als Fernsehen, oder?

Matteo:  
*findet die Stimmung irgendwie besonders*  
*frisch gebadet, eng bei David sitzen, leckere Pizza essen und draußen das Unwetter beobachten*  
*grinst bei Davids Frage und nickt*  
Irgendwie schon…  
*guckt ihn an und lacht*  
Ist irgendwie krass… weil es eigentlich voll die Naturgewalt ist, der man eigentlich ja ausgeliefert ist… aber dann ist es auch voll gemütlich und man hat das Gefühl, es kann einem nichts passieren….

David:  
*grinst erst bei Matteos Beschreibung und nickt schließlich lächelnd*  
*beißt nochmal in seine Pizza und denkt über das Gesagte nach*  
Wobei es draußen nochmal was anderes wäre…  
*schaut nochmal kurz nach draußen und meint dann*  
Momentan würde es noch gehen, aber wenn das Gewitter noch näher kommt, hätte ich auch irgendwie… Respekt… fast wie bei ner Naturkatastrophe...  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut dann wieder zu Matteo*  
*lächelt leicht und lehnt sich ein bisschen mehr gegen ihn*  
… also ja, ich find auch, wir haben hier ein ziemlich gutes, gemütliches, sicheres Versteck…

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort, als er sagt dass es draußen nochmal anders wär*  
Ja, auf jeden Fall…  
*lächelt, als David sich gegen ihn lehnt und stellt seinen Teller auf seinem angewinkelten Knie ab damit er einen Arm frei hat, um ihn um Davids Schultern zu legen*  
Find ich gut… unser Versteck gegen die Naturkatastrophe…  
*greift sich sein vorletztes Stück Pizza und schaut wieder raus*  
*sagt etwas aus dem Blauen heraus*  
Mama war immer großer Regenfan… weiß garnicht, ob das noch so ist… sie fand immer alles toll, was vom Himmel kam, Regen, Schnee, sogar Hagel… komischerweise hab ich sie nie wirklich gefragt, warum….  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*

David:  
*kuschelt sich noch ein bisschen mehr an Matteo, als dieser seinen Arm um ihn legt*  
*fühlt sich ziemlich wohl und geborgen*  
*hört ihm zu, als er von einer Mutter erzählt und muss lächeln*  
*sagt leise*  
Wenn wir sie das nächste mal sehen, fragen wir sie…  
*grinst leicht*  
Oder du fragst sie jetzt über Whatsapp und schickst ein Foto vom Unwetter mit...  
*legt das vorletzte Stück Pizza zurück auf den Teller*  
*ist ziemlich satt*  
*beugt sich vor, um den Teller auf dem Boden abzustellen, hält ihn aber dann doch Matteo hin*  
Magst du noch? Oder bist du auch satt?

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als David das mit der Whatsapp vorschlägt*  
*will erst ablehnen, aber überlegt es sich dann doch anders*  
*stellt seinen Teller mit dem letzten Stück zurück auf den Tisch und holt sein Handy raus*  
*nimmt David den Teller ab*  
Essen wir später kalt….  
*stellt den Teller zu seinem zurück auf den Tisch*  
*macht dann ein Foto von dem Unwetter draußen und schickt es an seine Mutter*  
*schreibt dazu*  
Whatsapp Susanne/Matteo:  
Matteo:  
Hallo Mama, sitze mit David im Sessel und guck Unwetter und musste an dich denken…. magst du Regen eigentlich immer noch so gern? Und warum?  
*schickt ab und legt das Handy auch auf den Tisch*  
*rutscht dann wieder etwas tiefer und legt seinen Kopf gegen Davids Schulter und den Arm um seinen Bauch*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass sie das später kalt essen und murmelt liebevoll*  
Oder auch nur du…  
*lächelt dann, als Matteo tatsächlich ein Foto von dem Unwetter macht und auf dem Handy herum tippt*  
*legt einen Arm um seine Schulter und zieht ihn näher zu sich, nachdem er das Handy auf dem Tisch abgelegt hat*  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Haaransatz und schaut dann wieder nach draußen, wo es inzwischen heftiger regnet und stürmt*  
*murmelt leise*  
Wahnsinn…  
*ist versucht aufzustehen und die Stirn an die Scheibe zu drücken, findet es aber mit Matteo gerade so gemütlich, dass er es sein lässt*  
*hört dann Matteos Handy vibrieren und lockert seinen Griff um ihn, damit er es vom Tisch holen kann*

Whatsapp Susanne/Matteo:  
Susanne:  
*irgendein tiefsinniger Bibelspruch zu Naturgewalten*  
Ich stehe auch gerade am Fenster und schaue nach draußen, also ja, ich mag Regen immer noch so gerne. Er erinnert mich an meine Eltern, die ihn ebenfalls mochten. Als Kind stand ich auch immer mit ihnen am Fenster. Ich fühle mich Gott und der Natur dadurch nah und habe stärker als sonst das Gefühl, dass alles, was im Leben und in der Welt passiert einen tieferen Sinn hat.  
Es freut mich zu lesen, dass David und du es gerade ähnlich macht. Geht es euch denn gut? Kommt mich doch mal wieder besuchen! Ich würde mich freuen!

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja, oder nur ich….  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als David ihn küsst und kuschelt sich noch etwas näher an ihn*  
*hört dann sein Handy vibrieren und will sich eigentlich gar nicht bewegen*  
*streckt sich dann aber doch und greift sein Handy*  
*lächelt leicht bei der Antwort und liest sie David vor*  
Ich schreib, dass ich sie die Tage mal anrufe… dann können wir ja mal schaun, ob wir mal wieder hingehen….  
*tippt schnell eine Antwort und legt das Handy dann wieder weg*  
*nimmt wieder seine alte Position ein*  
*schiebt diesmal aber seine Hand unter Davids T-Shirt an seine Hüfte und bewegt seine Daumen leicht über seine Haut*

David:  
*lächelt während Matteo die Antwort vorliest und nickt dann*  
Ja, mach ruhig… oder wir treffen uns mal auf ein Eis und Kaffee in der Stadt oder so…  
*nimmt ebenfalls seine alte Position wieder ein, nachdem Matteo das Handy wieder weggelegt hat und zieht ihn an sich*  
*spürt, dass Matteos Hand unter sein Shirt schlüpft und lächelt leicht*  
*fühlt, dass er an den Stellen, an denen Matteo über seine Haut streicht, eine Gänsehaut bekommt*  
*seufzt leise, schlingt auch noch den zweiten Arm um ihn und schlüpft mit der Hand in Matteos T-Shirtärmel*  
*schließt die Augen und lauscht dem Gewitter und dem Regen*  
*muss an die Nachricht von Matteos Mutter denken und meint irgendwann leise*  
Was meinst du, wie viele andere Leute außer deiner Mutter und uns jetzt am Fenster stehen und das Unwetter anschauen?  
*mag irgendwie den Gedanken, dass sie diese Tatsache gerade mit ein paar unbekannten Menschen verbindet*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Gute Idee….  
*lächelt, als David ihn noch näher zieht und küsst einmal kurz seinen Hals ehe er wieder raus guckt*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter bei seiner Frage*  
Keine Ahnung, is Berlin… könnten n paar Leute sein….  
*dreht seinen Kopf leicht und schaut zu David*  
*denkt mal wieder wie unglaublich gut David aussieht und grinst*  
Egal wie viele es sind, es sieht ganz bestimmt keiner so gut aus wie du heute…

David:  
*überlegt, wie viele Leute es tatsächlich sein könnten und legt irgendwann in seinem Kopf die Zahl 298 fest*  
*muss dabei leicht grinsen*  
*spürt, dass Matteo seinen Kopf dreht, lässt aber trotzdem die Augen geschlossen*  
*hört dann seine Worte und schaut ihn doch an*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und setzt den Sekretariatsblick auf*  
Ha-ha…  
*lacht dann leise und schaut an sich runter*  
Ja, ich sollte wirklich öfter deine Gammelhose und dein… was sind das eigentlich? Farbflecken? ...Shirt tragen...

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn etwas vorwurfsvoll an, als er ihm den Sekretariatsblick gibt*  
Ey, ich mein das ernst!  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, Farbflecken… und es steht dir unglaublich gut… und wenn du es jetzt schlecht machst, weiß ich, dass du ein kleiner Lügner bist…  
*grinst wieder*  
Außerdem siehst du immer gut aus, egal was du anhast….  
*streicht mit der ganzen Hand über seine Hüfte und zupft von innen an dem T Shirt*

David:  
*sieht Matteos vorwurfsvollen Blick und muss trotzdem grinsen*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*lacht dann wieder und hebt kurz abwehrend die Hände, ehe er sie wieder genau da platziert, wo sie vorher waren*  
Ich würde es nicht wagen, irgendwas gegen das Farbfleckenshirt zu sagen…  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und meint*  
Nee, ich mag es wirklich… aber dir steht es besser…  
*hört auf zu lachen und entspannt sich wieder*  
*grummelt wohlig, als er Matteos Hand an seiner Hüfte spürt und streckt sich ihm ein bisschen entgegen*  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten und beschließt, sein Kompliment mal ernst zu nehmen und nicht zu hinterfragen*  
*murmelt darum leise*  
Danke…  
*sucht nach Matteos Lippen, um ihn zu küssen, zuckt dann aber heftig zusammen, als ein richtig lauter Donner genau über ihnen zu hören ist und das Zimmer von mehreren Blitzen erhellt wird*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er abwehrend die Hände hebt*  
Sehr gut. Das ist heilig!  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Klar steht es mir besser… mir steht es so gut, dass du mir n Kompliment gegeben hast, obwohl ich aussah wie ausgekotzt….  
*lacht leicht*  
*schaut ihn dann liebevoll an, als er sein Kompliment entgegen nimmt und sich bedankt*  
Bitte…  
*küsst ihn nur zu gern zurück und zuckt dann aber auch zusammen, als Donner und Blitz quasi gleichzeitig loslegen*  
*muss unwillkürlich lachen*  
Krass!

David:  
*muss grinsen bei Matteos Kommentar zum Fast-Kuss*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nicht wie ausgekotzt… nur fertig irgendwie… und traurig… aber trotzdem noch gut!  
*muss dann ebenfalls lachen, als Matteo es tut und ist ein bisschen froh, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der sich so erschrocken hat*  
*wirft kurz einen Blick nach draußen, wo es stürmt und blitzt und regnet, und dann wieder zu Matteo*  
Wenn jetzt noch der Strom ausfällt, wird’s richtig romantisch…  
*grinst minimal und zieht ihn dann zurück in den Kuss*  
*lässt sich durch den folgenden Donner nun nicht mehr stören und vertieft den Kuss*  
*fährt mit der einen Hand sanft durch Matteos Haare, während die andere über die Haut unter Matteos Shirtärmel streicht*

Matteo:  
*nickt nur leicht zu Davids Beschreibung*  
*findet, dass er es ganz gut getroffen hat*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Bitte keinen Stromausfall….  
*wird dann wieder geküsst und schließt sofort die Augen*  
*fährt mit seiner Hand leicht Davids Seite hoch und zieht ihn noch etwas näher zu sich heran*

David:  
*fände Stromausfall tatsächlich jetzt gerade nicht wirklich schlimm, gibt es aber auf, darüber nachzudenken, als sie anfangen, sich zu küssen*  
*spürt sein Herz klopfen, als Matteo über seine Seite streicht und lässt sich von ihm näher ziehen*  
*ist das Stückchen Haut an Matteos Oberarm irgendwann zu wenig Körperkontakt und schlüpft mit der Hand stattdessen lieber ebenfalls von unten unter Matteos Shirt*  
*dreht sich im Sessel ein wenig, um ihm noch näher sein zu können und seufzt leise in den Kuss*  
*löst ihn irgendwann minimal und murmelt leicht grinsend gegen Matteos Lippen*  
Alles Gute zum einmonatigen Sex-Jubiläum…  
*nimmt den Kuss direkt wieder auf*

Matteo:  
*brummt leicht protestierend, als er den Kuss löst*  
*grinst dann aber bei seinen Worten*  
*kann noch schnell “lass uns feiern” sagen, bevor er wieder geküsst wird*  
*streicht mit seiner Hand leicht über Davids Rippen zu seinem Rücken*  
*fährt den Rücken runter und zieht ihn noch etwas näher*  
*fährt mit der Hand wieder hoch und schiebt dabei auch das T-Shirt etwas hoch*  
*zögert kurz und wartet auf eine ablehnende Reaktion, die aber ausbleibt*  
*nimmt dann auch seine zweite Hand und zieht das Shirt noch etwas höher, damit er leichter über Davids Haut fahren kann*  
*löst den Kuss dann minimal und murmelt “Bett?” gegen seine Lippen*

David:  
*genießt Matteos Berührungen und spürt, wie ihm deswegen langsam warm wird*  
*spürt auch sein Zögern, als Matteo das Shirt beginnt hoch zu schieben und hofft einfach, dass er weitermacht, auch wenn sein Herz inzwischen wirklich heftig klopft*  
*intensiviert den Kuss als Zeichen, dass alles gut ist und spürt zeitgleich mit diesem Gedanken ein ihm bisher unbekanntes Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen, als ihm bewusst wird, dass es wirklich gut ist, dass er keine Bedenken hat, was Matteo betrifft, dass er ihm voll und ganz vertraut*  
*beugt sich minimal nach vorne, damit Matteo sein Shirt auch wirklich weiter hochschieben kann und grummelt protestierend, als Matteo den Kuss leicht löst*  
*hört dann aber seinen Vorschlag, grinst leicht und nickt*  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz aber intensiv und murmelt dann*  
Wenn du genau da weiter machst, wo du aufgehört hast…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei seiner Bedingung und gibt ihm auch einen kurzen Kuss*  
Auf jeden Fall.  
*schaffen es irgendwie sich so voneinander zu entwirren, dass sie aufstehen können*  
*greift aber sofort wieder nach David, auch wenn es nur zwei Schritte bis zum Bett sind*  
*lässt sich aufs Bett fallen und zieht David mit sich*  
*lächelt ihn an, als er über ihm liegt und zieht ihn sofort runter in einen Kuss*  
*lässt seine Hände sofort wieder zu seinem Shirt wandern und zieht es hoch*  
*löst den Kuss nur minimal und kurz, um David das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen zu können*


	12. 12.06.2019 - Ist Sam auch dabei?

**Mittwoch, 19:37 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, ok.cool.:**

David:  
Hey, Leute, was ist eigentlich mit unserer Urlaubsplanung? Schon irgendwelche konkreten Ideen? Viel Zeit bleibt ja nicht - es sei denn, ihr wollt für nächstes Jahr planen…

Jonas:  
Oh, Mist, du hast Recht, viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht mehr. Sind denn noch alle dabei?

Abdi:  
Auf jeden!

Carlos:  
Jo, ich auch! Ey, wir müssen das auf jeden Fall hinkriegen, bevor ich die Ausbildung anfange! Ab 1.8. bin ich erstmal raus…

Matteo:  
Jo, kriegen wir hin. Juli? Wenn du am 1.8. anfängst dann vielleicht Woche 2 und 3 oder so?

Abdi:  
Klingt gut! Bin dabei.

Carlos:  
Jau das wär fett!

Jonas:  
Und wohin dann? Wirklich surfen?

Matteo:  
Ähm… vielleicht lieber was chilligeres?

Abdi:  
Haha, Brudi, du MUSST keinen Sport machen, wenn du nicht willst.

David:  
Surfen wär schon nice. Bin aber auch für anderes offen.

Jonas:  
Irgendjemand muss sich halt mal konkret kümmern. Sonst kriegen wir höchstens noch Last Minute was und können uns sowieso nicht aussuchen, wohin. Es sei denn, wir gehen irgendwo zelten…

Abdi:  
Zelten wär auch mal wieder nice - dann aber Deutschland oder wie?

David:  
Man kann auch im Ausland zelten ;-)

Carlos:  
Ich war noch nie zelten…

Jonas:  
Wie Alter, du warst noch nie zelten!?

Matteo:  
Was haben deine Eltern mit dir gemacht? Immer nur Urlaub auffer Yacht?

Carlos:  
Haha, nee, aber halt nie zelten.

Abdi:  
Dann sollten wir zelten. Das muss jeder mal erlebt haben.

Jonas:  
Wartet mal kurz.

Carlos:  
Ähm… okay… worauf?

Abdi:  
Brudi?

Carlos:  
Brudi?

Matteo:  
Brudi? :-)

David:  
Jonas?

Carlos:  
Spielverderber!

David  
:-P

Abdi:  
Ey, was macht der denn jetzt?

Carlos:  
Vielleicht isser auffem Klo…

Abdi:  
Will ich gar nicht wissen…

Jonas:  
Hab gerade mit Hanna gesprochen. Die Mädels haben auch noch nichts Konkretes geplant. Jetzt war unsere Überlegung, ob wir nicht alle zusammen was planen sollen… sie hört mal bei den Mädels nach und ich wollt bei euch fragen, was ihr davon haltet. Ich mein, ist immerhin unser letzter gemeinsamer Sommer, bevor sozusagen der Ernst des Lebens beginnt… höhö…

Carlos:  
Also ich hätte nix gegen n Urlaub mit Kiki zusammen :-D

David:  
Wer hätte das gedacht? ;-)

Carlos:  
Du darfst diesbezüglich nicht mitreden - du würdest ja den Urlaub auch nicht getrennt von Luigi verbringen…

David:  
Okay, okay….

Abdi:  
Kommt Sam auch mit?

Jonas:  
Alter, Abdi, wenn wir alle zusammen fahren, natürlich!

David:  
Also ich hab auch nichts gegen einen Urlaub in größerer Runde.

Matteo:  
Mir ist es egal, ob mit Mädchen oder ohne

Carlos:  
Alter, Brudi, liefer mir nicht solche Vorlagen

Abdi:  
Höhö

Matteo:  
:-P Ich meinte natürlich: Klar, auf jeden Fall, lass uns n Riesending draus machen! Aber dann wär zelten wahrscheinlich echt ganz gut.

Jonas:  
Joa, ich fänd zelten auch ganz nice und Hanna auch. Sie sagte auch gerade die Mädels finden’s auch gut.

Abdi:  
Sam auch?

Carlos:  
Haben die Mädels schon ne Idee wo?

Jonas:  
Nee, ich glaub, die eiern genauso rum wie wir.

Jonas:  
Mia meint, wenn wir mit ihnen mitfahren, soll auch Alex mitkommen. Ist doch okay, oder?

David:  
Ist mir egal - ich kenn den kaum.

Matteo:  
Ebenso. Kann nicht viel mit dem anfangen, aber meinetwegen

Abdi:  
Von mir aus. Aber was ist jetzt mit Sam?

Carlos:  
Ich muss den nicht unbedingt dabei haben - der hat Kiki echt Scheiße behandelt!

Matteo:  
Wir finden ihn alle aus Solidarität auch scheiße, ok? :)

Jonas:  
Ey komm, Carlos - wir sind so viele! Kannst du das nicht für ein zwei Wochen ignorieren und mit uns anderen abhängen? Und wenn Kiki damit klar kommt, dass er mitkommt…

Carlos:  
Danke, Luigi <3

Abdi:  
Ignoriert ihr mich jetzt?

Matteo:  
Alter, Abdi, natürlich ist Sam dabei! Sei nicht weird!

Jonas:  
Also Carlos, ist das für dich okay, wenn wir anderen ihn aus Solidarität auch scheiße finden?

Carlos:  
Naja, ist ja auch kacke, wenn keiner von uns mit ihm redet… also von mir aus…

David:  
Sagt mal, Leute, wäre es nicht schlauer, wenn wir die Planung in großer Runde besprechen? Also mit den Mädels zusammen?

Jonas:  
Was haben wir nur vor David gemacht?

Carlos:  
Nie irgendwas zu Ende?

Abdi.  
Stimmt.

Matteo:  
Stimmt <3

David:  
Haha :-P Als ob...

Matteo:  
Ja wohl.

Carlos:  
Matteo hat auf jeden Fall nichts zu Ende gebracht :P

Jonas:  
Ich sag mal den Mädels Bescheid wegen großer Whatsapp Gruppe und so...

David:  
Das mit mir hat er zu Ende gebracht! <3

Matteo:  
<3

Carlos:  
*kotzsmiley*

Abdi:  
<3 <3 <3

Abdi:  
Alter, Brudi!

Carlos:  
Scherz!

Jonas:  
Hanna lässt ausrichten, dass Kiki morgen ne Gruppe macht für die Planung… die sind irgendwie gerade alle unterwegs.

Carlos:  
Echt?! Wo denn?

Abdi:  
Alter, weißt du nicht, was deine Freundin macht oder was?

Jonas:  
Kneipentour oder so…

Abdi:  
Sam auch!?

Jonas:  
Alter, Abdi, ist gut jetzt!


	13. 13.06.2019 - Team David, ähm... Urlaub

**Donnerstag, 17:20 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, Team David - > Team Urlaub**

_Kiki hat David der Gruppe “Team David” hinzugefügt._   
_Kiki hat 01577 6586587 der Gruppe “Team David” hinzugefügt._

Kiki:  
So, ihr Lieben! Jetzt haben wir alle beisammen und es kann losgehen mit unserer Urlaubsplanung!

Matteo:  
Alter, Kiki!!

_Matteo hat den Betreff von “Team David” zu “Team Urlaub” geändert._

Carlos:  
Haha

David:  
Ähmm… okay… Wurde hier die Petition geplant? ;-)

Kiki:  
Nee, das wurde ja von Matteo abgeschmettert!

Kiki:  
Ich versteh nicht, warum der Titel geändert werden musste.

Hanna:  
Vielleicht, weil es ja jetzt um den Urlaub geht?

Matteo:  
*Smiley der sich vor den Kopf haut*

Kiki:  
Nee, das find ich jetzt nicht okay, was ist denn los, Matteo?

Matteo:  
Das ist peinlich, Kiki.

Kiki:  
Gar nicht. Kann David doch ruhig wissen, dass wir alle hinter ihm stehen.

David:  
Leute, das ist echt nett von euch...

Matteo:  
Aber wie schon gesagt: Vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen übertrieben?

David:  
… und ich weiß das echt zu schätzen, aber wie Hanna ja schon sagte, geht’s ja jetzt um den Urlaub!

Jonas:  
Hanna und David haben Recht!

David:  
(Nach der Planung könnt ihr die Gruppe ja von mir aus wieder zurück umbenennen :-P)

Matteo:  
(Oder halt auch nicht!)

Matteo antwortet auf Jonas:  
Das wäre auch ein passender Gruppenname

Carlos:  
Also ich find Kiki hat Recht

Amira:  
Okay, Leute, jetzt schalten mal alle Pärchen bitte die Pärchensolidarität für einen Moment aus und konzentrieren sich auf das Wesentliche: Urlaub! Wann? Wohin?

Carlos:  
Da gibt’s n Ausknopf?

Matteo:  
Ich find Amira hat Recht! :-P

David:  
Find ich auch! (Und das sag ich nicht aus Solidarität zu Matteo!;-))

Amira:  
David, dich mag ich, du kannst bleiben

Matteo:  
Danke auch!

Jonas:  
Okay. Also: Zelten? Irgendwo an nem Meer? Passt bei allen Juli Wochen 2 und 3?

_(alle stimmen zu)_

David:  
Ostsee wär doch am naheliegendsten, oder? Also zumindest, wenn wir ans Meer wollen…

Sam:  
Ostsee war ich schon so oft.

Abdi:  
Dann halt irgendwo anders…

Jonas:  
Aber bis zur Nordsee ist’s halt echt n Stück. Haben wir überhaupt genug Autos? Kriegen wir organisiert, oder?

Mia:  
Zur Not mieten wir halt wieder welche…

Hanna:  
Ja, vielleicht wieder n Bulli und dann n Auto oder zwei? Wieviele sind wir denn eigentlich?

Kiki:  
11

Mia:  
Also entweder zwei Bullis oder ein Bulli und zwei Autos?

Hanna:  
N Auto wär schon nich schlecht, wenn wir nochmal von da aus irgendwo hin wollen oder so?

Amira:  
Bin auch für mindestens einen PKW. Wer hat denn eigentlich alles Führerschein?

Mia:  
Alle oder?

Matteo:  
Ich nicht.

Amira:  
Ich auch nicht.

Carlos:  
Ich auch nicht.

Mia:  
Okay, das sind aber immer noch genug Fahrer. Also 1 Bulli und 2 Autos? Gibt es Eltern, die leihen würden?

Hanna:  
Ich kann mal meinen Vater fragen - wenn der sein Auto in der Zeit nicht selbst braucht, leiht er es uns bestimmt.

Alex:  
Ähm… ich hab ein Auto?

Mia:  
Oh… ja, klar… *peinlich*

Carlos:  
lol

Abdi:  
Haha

Jonas:  
Oops

Hanna:  
Oh, Mia…

Matteo:  
*schickt ein gif von jemandem der vor lachen vom Stuhl fällt*

Jonas:  
Okay, also müssen wir höchstwahrscheinlich nur den Bulli mieten, wenn das mit dem Auto von Hannas Dad klappt.

Hanna:  
Ich geb euch die Tage Bescheid.

Kiki:  
Gut - das mit den Autos haben wir dann ja jetzt geklärt - bleibt halt noch die Frage, wohin. Ich persönlich finde Ostsee tatsächlich nicht schlecht! Ich fänd’s toll, jeden morgen schwimmen gehen zu können.

Sam:  
Geht nicht irgendwo anders?

Kiki:  
Muss es denn zelten sein?

Matteo:  
Mein geldbeutel sagt ja

Abdi:  
Jaja, wenn man nur n reichen Onkel mit m haus hätte….

Hanna:  
Also n reichen Onkel hab ich nicht, aber was ist denn mit unser Hütte? Ich weiß da waren wir fast alle schon mal, aber eigentlich passt das doch ganz gut?

Matteo:  
Und wir schlafen dann gestapelt?

Jonas:  
Ne! Aber teils teils? Manche im Haus, manche in Zelten?

Mia:  
Find ich gut!

Sam:  
Ja, geil!

Kiki:  
Und ein See zum Schwimmen ist auch dabei! Ich bin dafür!

David:  
Hütte und See klingt gut! Wo genau steht denn das gute Stück?

Hanna:  
In Heidesee - gut ne Stunde mit dem Auto von Berlin. Es gibt halt nur zwei Schlafzimmer und eine Couch, aber rund um die Hütte ist massig Platz zum Zelten.

David:  
Klingt perfekt!

Abdi:  
Ja, geil, Leute, lasst uns das doch machen!

Jonas:  
Ja, supi. Meinst du denn, das ist für deine Oma okay, wenn wir da mit alle Mann antanzen?

Hanna:  
Ich glaub nicht, dass sie was dagegen hat. Dieses Jahr war noch keiner von uns da und wenn ich verspreche, dass wir nach dem Rechten sehen und ein bisschen die Möbel entstauben, passt das schon.

Kiki:  
Bleibt nur die Frage, wer im Haus schläft und wer zeltet…

Abdi:  
Carlos muss auf jeden Fall zelten - der hat noch nie!

Kiki:  
Also ich zelte auf keinen Fall!

Carlos:  
Ja, ich will zelten!

Matteo:  
oops

Carlos:  
Luigi, zelten wir beide dann zusammen?

Matteo:  
Ähm…..ne?

Kiki:  
Na dann…. David?

David:  
Ähm… nee… *lach*

David:  
Ich bleib dann doch lieber bei Matteo im Zelt…

Matteo:  
Das ist nett :P

David:  
So bin ich… :-*

Matteo:  
Bedingt ;-)

Carlos:  
Hört ihr jetzt mal auf zu flirten?

David:  
Was ist denn daran bitte flirten!? Er hat mich beleidigt! :-p

Carlos:  
Erzähl mir doch nix! Als ob er dich nicht gerade mit seinen großen Augen angeguckt hätte und alles, was er sagt wie Honig für dich klingt X)

Hanna:  
Ja, also… Zimmeraufteilung. Kiki und Carlos können das Zimmer unten haben, wenn kein anderer will?

David:  
Also uns reicht ein Zelt!

Carlos:  
Werd ich jetzt hier übergangen oder was? Ich will zelten!

Kiki:  
Schatz, du kannst gerne eine Nacht im Zelt schlafen, aber ohne mich!

Matteo:  
Nicht bei uns!

Amira:  
Sam? Du und ich in einem Zelt?

Sam:  
Auf jeden! *ghettofaust*

Mia:  
Alex und ich nehmen auch ein Zelt!

Abdi:  
Und ich?

Matteo:  
Es gibt n super duper Singlebett im Haus, kann ich nur empfehlen ;)

Jonas:  
Okay, ich fass dann mal zusammen:  
Amira und Sam: Zelt  
Mia und Alex: Zelt  
Matteo und David: Zelt  
Kiki und Carlos: Zimmer Erdgeschoss  
Abdi: Gästecouch  
Hanna und Jonas: Zimmer Dachgeschoss

Matteo:  
Ein Glück seid ihr wieder zusammen gekommen, sonst wärs eng geworden ;)

Kiki:  
Ja, perfekt! Dann geht’s ja eigentlich jetzt nur noch um so Organisatorische Sachen, wie Versorgung und Verteilung in den Autos und so… Um Zelte kümmert sich am besten jeder selbst, aber wir müssen ja nicht 11 mal Grillanzünder mitnehmen…

David:  
Ja, genau, am besten verteilen wir irgendwie, wer was besorgt… oder erstmal ne Liste, was wir alles brauchen?

Kiki:  
Ne Liste kann ich gerne fertig machen. Ich stell die dann morgen hier rein und ihr könnt schauen, ob da noch was fehlt.

David:  
Klingt gut, danke!

Mia:  
Ja, danke, Kiki! :-*

Matteo:  
Ne Liste… :-) Jau macht mal

Alex:  
Also sorry, aber ich schlafe auf keinen Fall im Zelt.

Abdi:  
Carlos, da is grad n Platz im Zelt frei geworden!

Mia:  
Moment mal….

Hanna:  
Ach, dann schlafen Jonas und ich im Zelt, das passt schon.

Alex:  
Danke.


	14. 14.06.2019 (1) - Schwimmbinder und Dysphorie

**Freitag, 9:53 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat sich, nachdem nun gestern beschlossen wurde, mit allen zusammen nach Heidesee zu fahren, den restlichen Abend und heute morgen Gedanken gemacht, wie er mit der Tatsache umgehen soll, dass wahrscheinlich - wenn das Wetter gut ist - alle zusammen jeden Tag im See schwimmen werden*  
*hat Matteo ein wenig über die Hütte, den See und die Umgebung ausgefragt und mit ihm zusammen Fotos angeschaut, um sich ein besseres Bild machen zu können*  
*möchte ungern jeden Tag irgendwelche Ausreden erfinden, wenn die anderen schwimmen gehen und muss sich eingestehen, dass das nächtliche Schwimmen mit Matteo letztens ihm wirklich riesigen Spaß gemacht und er sich im Wasser wohl und frei gefühlt hat*  
*spielt also tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, einigermaßen offen mit seiner Dysphorie und der Transgender Problematik umzugehen und sich für den Urlaub einen Schwimmbinder zu bestellen*  
*bekommt trotzdem Herzrasen und ihm wird leicht übel bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihn nicht nur Matteo, sondern die ganze Clique darin sehen werden und wünscht sich mal wieder, er hätte seine Mastektomie schon hinter sich und müsse sich darüber keine Gedanken machen*  
*denkt sich, dass es sich wenigstens nicht um ein Massentourigebiet handelt und sie dort so ziemlich unter sich sein werden und dass es vielleicht nur ein paar mal Überwindung kostet, bevor er sich auch vor den anderen im Schwimmbinder einigermaßen wohl fühlt*

*setzt sich mit dem Lappi auf Matteos Bett, als dieser gerade duschen ist und fängt an, sich über Schwimmbinder zu informieren*  
*stellt dabei fest, dass es tatsächlich welche gibt, die ähnlich aussehen wie ein Tank-Top und zusätzlich auch den Bauch kaschieren und beschließt sofort, dass, wenn er sich einen bestellt, dann auf jeden Fall so einen zu nehmen, der eben nicht auf den ersten Blick wie ein Binder aussieht, sondern wie irgendein Surfoberteil, was vielleicht auch Cis-Männer tragen würden*  
*googlet auch ein paar Erfahrungsberichte und findet schließlich einen Schwimmbinder, der gute Bewertungen bekommen hat und preislich auch noch einigermaßen erschwinglich ist*  
*hadert trotzdem mit sich, ob er dazu wirklich bereit ist und ob es ihm nicht reicht, bis nächstes Jahr zu warten, denkt sich aber dann, dass zwei Wochen am See lang werden können und er sich ja immer noch spontan entscheiden kann, ob er mit dem Binder tatsächlich ins Wasser will oder die Clique lieber vom Ufer aus beobachten will*  
*spielt kurz mit dem Gedanken, Matteo nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, denkt sich aber dann, dass Matteo zum einen seine Dysphorie nicht wirklich nachvollziehen kann, weil er eben cis ist und dass Matteo ihn zum anderen bisher in allem unterstützt hat, was er gemacht oder nicht gemacht hat, dass er ihn nie gedrängt oder ihm das Gefühl gegeben hat, er wäre nicht okay so, wie er ist und dass er wahrscheinlich sowieso sagen würde, dass er ihn unterstützt, egal, wie er sich nun entscheidet*  
*seufzt leise und drückt dann einfach den Bestellbutton*  
*gibt seine Daten ein und zögert vor dem letztendlichen Kauf nur minimal*  
*letztendlich denkt er sich, dass, wenn er das Ding schon im Urlaub nicht benutzen wird, er es zumindest benutzen kann, wenn Matteo und er sich nochmal dazu entschließen sollten, schwimmen zu gehen und schließt schließlich den Bestellvorgang genau in dem Moment ab, in dem die Tür zu Matteos Zimmer aufgeht und Matteo sich frisch geduscht zu ihm aufs Bett fallen lässt*  
*sieht ihn grinsen: "Na?"*  
*grinst ebenfalls und erwidert*  
Na?  
*schiebt ihm dann den Laptop hin und klickt ein paar Seiten zurück, um Matteo zu zeigen, was er bestellt hat*  
*beobachtet Matteo, während dieser die Seite studiert und dann langsam begreift, um was es sich dabei handelt*  
*sieht, wie dieser lächelt und zu ihm aufblickt: "Hast du bestellt?"*  
*nickt und versucht ebenfalls ein Lächeln, während Matteo kommentiert: "Nice! Für Heidesee?"*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*  
Vielleicht?  
*hört Matteo leise lachen: "Vielleicht?"*  
*seufzt, klappt den Laptop zu und lehnt sich im Bett zurück*  
Ich weiß nicht... also ob ich mich wirklich traue, ihn anzuziehen...  
*sieht Matteo nicken und fährt fort*  
Aber wenn das Wetter gut ist, werdet ihr sicher jeden Tag im See sein und falls ich dann doch mal Lust habe, ist es vielleicht nicht schlecht, einen da zu haben...  
*spürt, wie Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und ihre Finger verschlingt und seine leicht drückt, bevor er schließlich sagt: "Und wenn du keine Lust hast, machen wir es uns eben am Ufer bequem..."*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und schaut ihn an*  
Du gehst auf jeden Fall schwimmen! Da besteh ich drauf! Du wirst nicht den ganzen Sommer über für mich aufs Schwimmen verzichten!  
*sieht, wie Matteo mit den Schultern zuckt: "Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass es mir nicht viel ausmacht..."*  
*grummelt und meint*  
Mir aber! Zur Not schmeiß ich dich eigenhändig in den See!  
*lacht und sieht Matteo grinsen: "Das wagst du nicht!"*  
*grinst ebenfalls und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*  
Wetten!?  
*hört jetzt Matteo grummeln und spürt dann, wie er seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legt und einen Arm um ihn schlingt*  
*hört ihn dann leise sagen: "Aber vielleicht bekommst du ja doch Lust, das schicke Teil zu testen und wir können zusammen ne Runde schwimmen..."*  
*lächelt und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn*  
*murmelt leise*  
Vielleicht...


	15. 14.06.2019 (2) - David soll mitkommen (C)

**Freitag, 19:11 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, Team Urlaub:**

_(nachdem Matteo und David ein Gespräch darüber hatten, dass David sich nicht sicher ist, ober er überhaupt mitkommen soll, da es ja Matteo’s Freunde sind und Matteo vergeblich versucht hat, ihn zu überzeugen, dass es auch seine Freunde sind und er frustriert geschlossen hat mit “Moment, ich zeigs dir!”)_

Matteo:  
Leute… David und ich haben uns gestritten und denken, es ist besser, wenn einer nicht mitkommt… sry, wollen die Laune nicht runter ziehn, aber wollten nur Bescheid sagen…

Carlos:  
LUIGI! Hast du n Rad ab? Was hast du gemacht?

Matteo:  
Nichts…

Carlos:  
David soll mitkommen!

Abdi:  
Find ich auch! Also wenn Matteo Schuld ist an dem Streit. Ist er das?

Kiki:  
Also das find ich jetzt schon ein bisschen gemein von euch. Wir haben doch schon alles geplant. Warum streitet ihr euch denn?

Sam:  
Matteo, wenn du Scheiße gebaut hast, dann nehmen wir David mit…

Hanna:  
Leute, nee, so geht das nicht. Was ist denn passiert, Matteo? Soll ich anrufen? Ist alles okay?

Jonas:  
Brudi, ehrlich, was ist denn los? Ich will, dass ihr BEIDE mitkommt. Kriegt ihr das nicht wieder hin?

Amira:  
Matteo, du bewegst jetzt deinen Arsch zu deinem Freund und entschuldigst dich. Das wird schon wieder! Wir wollen auf keinen von euch verzichten!

Mia:  
Hä? Gestritten? Wann das denn? Ich hab euch noch vor fünfzehn Minuten knutschend in der Küche gesehen?

Jonas:  
LUIGI!

Carlos:  
Alter!

Matteo:  
*schickt ein gif von nem Typen der wegrennt*

David:  
Sorry, Leute. Matteo dachte er müsste mich aufheitern, indem er mir zeigt wie sehr ihr mich dabei haben wollt.

Jonas:  
Not too smart but we love him anyway

David:  
Jap :)

Carlos:  
Ihr seid bescheuert, alle.


	16. 15.06.2019 - Doppeldate

**Samstag, 17:48 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*ist mit David zusammen zu Hannas Haus geradelt*  
*natürlich wieder zu spät, denn eigentlich war halb sechs abgemacht*  
*schließt sein Rad an und nimmt die Salatschüssel aus dem Korb auf dem Gepäckträger*  
*wartet, bis David auch abgeschlossen hat*  
*ist auf einmal wieder nervös wenn er daran denkt, dass sie gleich Jonas begegnen*  
*will nicht, dass er irgendwas checkt und will aber auch nicht, dass David irgendeine Show abziehen muss*  
Und du bist wirklich sicher? Wir können noch umkehren und uns ne Ausrede einfallen lassen…

David:  
*schließt sein Rad neben dem von Matteo ab und tritt neben ihn, während er das Haus inspiziert, in dem Hanna lebt*  
*hat ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, wenn er an Jonas denkt, auch wenn ihm jede Logik sagt, dass Jonas nicht schwul ist und auch wenn er Matteo glaubt, dass er nicht mehr in ihn verliebt ist, kann es aber trotzdem nicht ausblenden*  
*denkt sich aber, dass er da jetzt durch muss - auch hinsichtlich des Urlaubs, den sie zusammen geplant haben und weil Jonas eben Matteos bester Freund ist*  
*bekommt am Rande mit, dass Matteo ihn etwas fragt und schaut zu ihm*  
*braucht ein bisschen, bis die Worte bei ihm ankommen, lächelt leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Lass es uns hinter uns bringen… wird bestimmt ganz nett…  
*macht einen Schritt auf das Haus zu, überlässt aber Matteo dann den Vortritt, weil der sich auskennt*

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht und nickt dann*  
Okay…  
*hat leider keine Hand frei, weil die Salatschüssel so groß ist, dass er sie beiden Händen tragen muss*  
*stellt sich deswegen einfach David in den Weg und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
*schaut ihn etwas entschuldigend an und dreht sich dann um, um zur Haustür zu gehen und zu klingeln*  
*sieht, wie Jonas die Tür öffnet und lacht: “Wir hätten fünf sagen sollen, oder? Egal, kommt rein!”*  
*sieht, wie er ihn umarmen will, aber streckt ihm stattdessen die Salatschüssel entgegen*  
Ja, sorry, meine Schuld… nimmste mal ab, bitte?  
*zieht sich die Jacke aus, aber behält sie in der Hand, weil sie ja eh wahrscheinlich gleich wieder raus gehen, nachdem Jonas die Schüssel gegriffen hat*  
*brauchte nur irgendwie n Grund um Jonas auf Abstand zu halten*

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo sich vor ihn stellt, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, erwidert diesen aber natürlich gerne*  
*merkt, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig nervös ist, als Matteo klingelt, setzt aber ein leichtes Lächeln auf, als Jonas die Tür öffnet*  
*hebt die Hand zur Begrüßung*  
Hey….  
*beobachtet Matteo dann ein wenig skeptisch, da dieser fast nervöser scheint, als er selbst*  
*sieht dann auch schon Hanna um irgendeine Ecke kommen und sie beide anlächeln: “Hey, da seid ihr ja endlich!”*  
*wird von ihr umarmt, nachdem sie auch Matteo umarmt hat und hört sie sagen: “Schön, dass das geklappt hat! Sollen wir direkt nach draußen gehen? Jonas hat schon versucht, den Grill anzuschmeißen - die Betonung liegt auf /versucht/. Ich hoffe, das wird heute noch was...”*  
*hört sie lachen und grinst ebenfalls leicht*  
*murmelt nervös*  
Kriegen wir schon hin… Sollen wir noch irgendwas helfen?

Matteo:  
*sieht Hanna den Kopf schütteln: “Nee, nee wir haben schon alles gedeckt, geht einfach nach hinten durch!”  
*nickt und greift mit einer Hand nach Davids Hand, während sie durch den Flur und das Wohnzimmer nach hinten in den Garten gehen*  
*sieht, dass Jonas und Hanna ihnen folgen und dass Jonas den Salat auf den Tisch stellt, bevor er zum Grill geht*  
*sieht Hanna auf eine Wanne mit Eiswasser deuten: “Bedient euch einfach bei den Getränken, ansonsten ist drinnen auch noch Nachschub.”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas sich zu ihnen umdreht: “Luigi, komma rüber und hilf mir mit dem Grill.”*  
*beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, drückt Davids Hand noch einmal und geht dann rüber zu Jonas*  
Zeig mal her, was haste denn gemacht? Hast du es mal mit Grillanzünder versucht?  
*sieht Jonas den Kopf schüttelt und lacht*  
Alter… geh mal beiseite…  
*schubst ihn leicht weg und widmet sich dann dem Grill*

David:  
*drückt Matteos Hand leicht, als dieser seine greift und folgt ihm nach draußen*  
*nickt, als Hanna zur Wanne zeigt und lächelt leicht*  
*hört dann Jonas nach Matteo rufen und lässt nur ungerne seine Hand los*  
*denkt sich dann aber, dass das total albern ist und dass er vor einer Woche auch noch kein Problem damit hatte, wenn Matteo und Jonas sich mal ohne ihn unterhalten haben*  
*schaut Matteo trotzdem nachdenklich nach, macht dann aber einen Schritt auf die Wanne mit den Getränken zu*  
*atmet einmal kurz durch und fragt Richtung der anderen drei*  
Wollt ihr auch was?  
*sieht Jonas und Matteo nicken und dann auch schon Hanna neben sich: “Bedien du mal die beiden Grillmeister, ich nehm was für uns mit an den Tisch. Für dich auch ein Bier?”*  
*lächelt leicht und nickt*  
Gerne!  
*nimmt dann für Jonas und Matteo jeweils ein Bier aus der Wanne, öffnet es und bringt es den beiden an den Grill*  
*geht zurück zu Hanna an den Tisch, nachdem die beiden sich bedankt haben, nimmt ihr das Bier ab, was sie ihm entgegen streckt und setzt sich*  
*stößt mit ihr an, als sie ihm lächelnd ihre Flasche entgegen streckt und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*schaut sich dann um und meint*  
Ist schön hier… gemütlich. Wohnst du hier mit deinen Eltern?  
*sieht Hanna den Kopf schütteln: “Das Haus gehört meinem Vater, aber der ist letztes Jahr zu seiner neuen Freundin gezogen. Seitdem wohn ich hier quasi allein. Aber er kommt regelmäßig vorbei und schaut nach dem Rechten und nach seinen geliebten Pflanzen, die ich immer vergesse zu gießen…”*  
*sieht sie grinsen und unterhält sich eine zeitlang weiter mit ihr darüber, wie es ist, alleine zu leben*

Matteo:  
*hat ganz automatisch darauf geachtet, Jonas nicht zu nahe gekommen und immer mal wieder unauffällig zu David rüber geguckt*  
*war ganz erleichtert zu sehen, dass er sich gut mit Hanna unterhält*  
*kommt jetzt mit nem Teller voll Fleisch und Jonas zum Tisch zurück*  
1\. Runde kann losgehen!  
*stellt den Teller in die Mitte des Tisches und sein noch halb volles Bier an seinen Platz*  
*setzt sich dann neben David, während Jonas sich neben Hanna setzt*  
*hört Jonas: “Ich verteil dann mal, ne?”*  
*sieht, wie er jedem n Stück Fleisch und ne Wurst auf den Teller tut*  
Danke  
*pockt unterm Tisch sein Bein gegen David’s und greift dann nach dem Salat, um den ebenfalls zu verteilen*

David:  
*hat während seines Gesprächs mit Hanna immer mal wieder zu Matteo und Jonas rüber geschaut, wurde dabei aber einmal von Hanna “erwischt” und hat danach versucht, den Drang zu unterdrücken*  
*findet Hanna wirklich nett und findet es auch nett, sich mal richtig mit ihr zu unterhalten und nicht nur so smalltalkmäßig zwischendurch*  
*wird allerdings immer nervöser, je länger Matteo und Jonas zusammen am Grill stehen und ist darum froh, als die beiden endlich am Tisch auftauchen*  
*streckt Jonas seinen Teller entgegen und bedankt sich, macht das gleiche bei Matteo, als dieser ihm Salat aufgibt*  
*hört Jonas sagen: “Na dann: Guten Hunger!”*  
*nickt nur und fängt an zu essen*  
*fand es irgendwie leichter, nur mit Hanna am Tisch zu sitzen und hört eine zeitlang am Rand Jonas und Hanna davon erzählen, wie sie wieder zusammen gekommen sind, ehe Jonas das Gespräch auf den Urlaub lenkt: “Boar, Leute, ich freu mich schon richtig richtig auf unseren Urlaub! Das wird richtig nice! Weißt du noch, als wir das letzte mal zusammen da waren, Luigi? Seekiffen?!” *hört ihn lachen* “Mann mann mann… das waren noch Zeiten…”*  
*weiß dazu nichts zu sagen und weiß auch gerade nicht wirklich, was er fragen soll, um sich irgendwie am Gespräch zu beteiligen*  
*greift stattdessen zu seinem Bier und trinkt einen großen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*nickt mit dem Mund voll Fleisch, als Jonas sagt, dass er sich auf den Urlaub freut*  
*wird es kurz unbehaglich, als Jonas vom letzten Mal als sie da waren anfängt*  
*ist Hanna deswegen dankbar als sie sagt: “Na, zum Glück kifft ihr ja beide nicht mehr.”*  
Jap… zum Glück… diesmal wird auf jeden Fall besser… mit allen zusammen.  
*schaut dabei David an und lächelt leicht*  
Ich zeig dir dann den See und den Steg… der is echt nice….  
*hört Jonas lachen so als würde er sich wieder an was erinnern. “Oh mann, das fällt mir ja jetzt erst wieder ein… Luigi hier hat sich von mir Sam Smith auf der Gitarre gewünscht…. da hätte ich es ja schon checken müssen….”*  
*schließt kurz die Augen und fragt sich wieviele Jahre nochmal auf Mord stehen*  
*stößt dann aber ein gekünsteltes Lachen aus*  
Hast du aber nicht….

David:  
*muss bei Hannas Kommentar leicht grinsen und schaut dann zu Matteo, als er merkt, dass dieser ihn ansieht*  
*lächelt ebenfalls leicht und nickt, als Matteo erzählt, was er ihm alles zeigen will*  
*murmelt noch*  
Hört sich gut an…  
*wird dann aber von Jonas unterbrochen und merkt, wie sein Herz auf einmal einen Zahn zulegt, weil er im ersten Moment denkt, Jonas hätte da checken müssen, dass Matteo in ihn verliebt ist*  
*versteht dann erst langsam, dass er meint, dass er hätte checken müssen, dass Matteo schwul ist, bekommt sein Herz aber trotzdem nicht dazu, sich zu beruhigen*  
*atmet einmal kurz tief durch und schluckt den Kloß im Hals runter*  
*sagt sich immer wieder, dass das lange her ist und jetzt alles nichts mehr bedeutet*  
*hört dann Jonas auf Matteos Antwort: “Stimmt - da stand ich auf dem Schlauch… Hey, aber David, musst du dir merken: Wenn Matteo mal sauer auf dich ist oder du ihn umgarnen willst, dann mach einfach Sam Smith an. Ich kann dir auch gerne zeigen, wie man n paar Lieder auf Gitarre spielt - so schwer ist das nicht… macht Luigi dann vielleicht noch mehr an, wenn’s live ist und nicht aussem Lautsprecher…”*  
*hört Jonas lachen und zwingt sich zu einem Grinsen*  
*antwortet mit leicht gepresster Stimme*  
Ich werd’s mir merken…  
*denkt sich dann, dass er sich gerade total auffällig verhält und nicht wie er selbst und dass er sich gerade selbst nicht leiden kann und greift wieder nach seinem Bier*  
*wünschte, er könnte wenigstens ein bisschen von der Anspannung und Unsicherheit ablegen und hofft, dass das Bier da ein bisschen bei hilft*

Matteo:  
*spürt förmlich Davids Anspannung neben sich und verflucht Jonas gerade*  
*als Jonas David dann auch noch Tipps gibt, wie er mit ihm umzugehen hat, greift er nach Davids Hand und hält sie einfach fest*  
*atmet einmal tief durch*  
Danke, Jonas… echt… aber glaub mir, David braucht keine Tipps!  
*hofft dass es sich unverfänglich anhört, wie ein bisschen banter, aber nicht mehr*  
*hofft aber auch, dass es David etwas beruhigt*  
*sieht dann wie Hanna Jonas anstubst und grinst und sagt: “Seit wann bist du denn der Beziehungsexperte?” und hört Jona antworten: “Bin ich nicht, aber ich bin Luigi-Experte!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und drückt Davids Hand*  
Okay, das reicht… Themawechsel! Wie wär es mit ner Wette: Wer von unseren Snob Begleitern im Urlaub beschwert sich zuerst übers Bad? Kiki oder Alex?

David:  
*spürt Matteos Hand und krallt sich förmlich daran fest*  
*würde sie am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen, weiß aber, dass sie ja irgendwann auch mal weiter essen müssen*  
*genießt aber die Zeit so lang es geht und lächelt ein wenig bei Matteos Worten*  
*hofft, dass der das nicht nur sagt, um ihn irgendwie zu trösten oder so*  
*schnaubt dann kaum vernehmlich, als Jonas auch noch meint, er sei Matteo-Experte und trinkt noch einen Schluck*  
*ist Matteo dankbar für den Themawechsel und dass Jonas und Hanna sich direkt auf das neue Thema stürzen*  
*hört Jonas voller Überzeugung sagen: “Eindeutig Kiki!” und Hanna lachen: “Auf jeden Fall Alex!” und Jonas wieder: “Nee, ich nehm alles zurück! Ich sag Carlos! Der mit seinem Wellnesstrip momentan…”*  
*muss nun ebenfalls ein wenig schmunzeln, kennt aber weder Alex noch Kiki besonders gut, so dass er nicht wirklich was dazu sagen kann*  
*hört dann aber Hanna: “Und noch ne Wette: “Wer drückt sich am meisten vorm Spülen?”*  
*merkt, wie er sich langsam ein bisschen entspannt und lässt Matteos Hand los, um weiter zu essen*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ich würd auch Alex sagen… ich hab gesehen, was der alles im Bad braucht… der hat mehr Kram als Hans und das heißt schon was…  
*grinst leicht, als Jonas Carlos sagt und nickt*  
*spürt wie David seine Hand los lässt*  
*da es aber seine linke ist, die er zum Essen nicht braucht, lässt er sie auf David’s Bein liegen*  
Oh, ich glaub Sam….  
*sieht Hanna die Stirn runzlen: “Was? Wieso?”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Na wegen den Nägeln!  
*Jonas lacht und nickt: “Auf jeden Fall! Stimmt!”*

David:  
*spürt, dass Matteos Hand auf seinem Bein liegen bleibt und schaut kurz lächelnd zu ihm rüber*  
*muss dann ein wenig wegen Sams Nägeln grinsen, hört aber wie Hanna sich einmischt und sagt: “Nee, ich tipp auf Jonas!”*  
*sieht seinem empörten Blick und sieht wie Hanna grinsend mit den Schultern zuckt: “Ich kenn dich halt!”*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Pfff… Unverschämtheit! Nächste Wette?*  
*sieht, wie er in die Runde schaut und sein Blick an ihm selbst hängen bleibt*  
*sieht ihn dann besorgt schauen und fragen: “Alles gut, Brudi? Du bist so ruhig…”*  
*fühlt sich total ertappt und kaut extra lange, um sich eine Antwort zu überlegen*  
*kommt sich Jonas gegenüber auf einmal total mies vor, weil dieser ja nun wirklich nichts für sein Unbehagen kann und irgendwie ja auch der einzige in dieser Runde ist, der überhaupt keine Ahnung hat, was gerade in ihm los ist*  
*muss schließlich runter schlucken und antwortet*  
Ja, sorry… hab leichte Kopfschmerzen… wird aber schon besser. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich einfach Hunger…  
*sieht Jonas lächeln und nicken und hört ihn sagen: “Na dann hau mal rein! - Apropos: Sollen wir noch ne Runde auf den Grill werfen? Kommst du mit Luigi?”*

Matteo:  
*beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, als Jonas David direkt fragt, ob alles okay ist*  
*fühlt sich richtig mies, als er hört, wie David offensichtlich lügt*  
*hört dann Jonas Frage und zögert*  
*wird zum Glück von Hanna gerettet: “Wie wär’s, wenn ich mitkomme und dir mal zeige wie das geht?”*  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Wenn du meinst…”*  
*sieht dann, wie beide aufstehen und zum Grill gehen, der glücklicherweise weit genug weg steht, um nicht in Hörweite zu sein*  
*dreht sich sofort zu David*  
Scheiße, das tut mir echt leid… wir können echt gehen, wenn du willst….  
*fühlt sich unglaublich schuldig und schlecht, dass es David jetzt wegen ihm schlecht geht*  
Oder ich sag’s Jonas einfach? Dann ist es raus und er weiß, warum wir uns erstmal zurückziehen? Wär das besser?

David:  
*ist ebenfalls froh, dass Hanna aufsteht, um Jonas zum Grill zu begleiten und schaut zu Matteo, als dieser ihn sofort anspricht*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo sagt, dass sie gehen können, obwohl er tatsächlich kurz mit dem Gedanken spielt, das Angebot anzunehmen*  
*hört dann seine anderen Vorschläge und muss sogar leicht lachen*  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf und greift nach Matteos Hand*  
Hey!  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und überlegt, was er eigentlich sagen will*  
*fängt dann einfach an*  
Erstmal musst du dich für nichts entschuldigen, hörst du? Hier muss sich niemand entschuldigen - noch nichtmal Jonas, denn der weiß ja gar nicht, was Sache ist… Und wenn wir jetzt gehen, dann ist es doch beim nächsten Mal genauso komisch… vielleicht… ich glaub, ich muss da jetzt einfach durch, um mich dran zu gewöhnen, okay?  
*drückt kurz seine Hand und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Und ob du es Jonas sagst oder nicht, ist deine Entscheidung… Aber wenn du es ihm sagen willst, dann bitte nicht, weil wir uns danach zurückziehen. Das tun wir nicht, okay?  
*lacht leise und zuckt nochmal mit den Schultern*  
Wir müssen da jetzt einfach durch… ich zumindest! Und du solltest aufhören, dich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen… ich bin… auch irgendwie froh, dass ich es jetzt weiß.

Matteo:  
*verzieht das Gesicht leicht bei Davids Antworten*  
*seufzt*  
Ich will nicht, dass du dich doof fühlst…  
*nimmt dann auch seine andere Hand, so dass er nun beide Hände von David hält*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich würds ihm sagen, damit er aufhört, so ne Scheiße zu reden…  
*seufzt wieder und gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss*  
Kann ich nicht irgendwas machen? Damit wir da besser durchkommen?

David:  
*grinst leicht verzweifeln*  
Ich will mich auch nicht doof fühlen, glaub mir…  
*fragt sich, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser wäre, wenn Matteo es Jonas sagt - zumindest wüssten sie dann alle vier Bescheid und er selbst würde vielleicht anhand von Jonas Reaktion sehen, dass er sich umsonst Sorgen macht, wobei er das ja eigentlich auch selbst schon weiß*  
*denkt dann aber, dass es tatsächlich alleine Matteos Entscheidung ist und will ihm da nicht reinreden*  
*überlegt bei Matteos Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*grinst leicht und legt den Kopf schief*  
Spul mal n paar Monate vor… vielleicht hätte ich dann nicht ständig das Gefühl, er kennt dich viel besser als ich…  
*beugt sich auch nochmal vor und gibt ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss*  
*legt dann die Stirn an seine und meint leise*  
Du kannst nichts machen, glaub ich…

Matteo:  
*seufzt wieder*  
Tut er jetzt auch nicht… nur anders…  
*küsst ihn zurück und legt eine Hand in seinen Nacken*  
*küsst ihn nochmal*  
*sagt ein bisschen trotzig*  
Ich will aber  
*lehnt sich dann ein bisschen zurück, um ihn ansehn zu können*  
Es is nicht vergleichbar, okay?  
*kann leider Davids Antwort nicht mehr hören, weil dann Jonas und Hannah zurückkommen und Jonas sagt: “Genug geknutscht, jetzt kommt die zweite Runde!”*  
*löst sich widerwillig von David, aber lässt die Hand wieder auf seinem Bein*  
Na dann, gib auf!  
*hält Jonas seinen Teller hin*

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos trotziger Aussage und äfft ihn leise nach*  
*erwidert dann seinen Blick und bekommt leichtes Herzklopfen, weil Matteo so ernst schaut und nochmal wiederholt, dass es nicht vergleichbar ist*  
*kann nur noch nicken, bevor Hanna und Jonas zurück an den Tisch kommen*  
*leert sein Bier und hält Jonas ebenfalls seinen Teller hin und bedankt sich*  
*hört Hanna: “Ich hol mal noch ne Runde Bier für alle!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas sich wieder setzt und seufzt: “Das hab ich echt vermisst! Also grillen! Wir müssen auf jeden Fall auch im Urlaub ganz oft grillen! Da war doch n Grill an der Hütte, oder Schatz?”*  
*sieht Hanna mit dem Bier zurückkommen und nicken: “Ja, aber der ist nicht sonderlich groß. Keine Ahnung, ob wir da für 11 Leute Fleisch drauf kriegen… aber irgendwo im Schuppen ist auch noch so ein Schaukelding für’s Lagerfeuer…”*  
*muss ein wenig grinsen und schaut fragend zu Hanna: “Du meinst einen Schwenkgrill?”*  
*hört Hanna lachen: “Ja, genau… so’n Schaukelding eben!”*  
*öffnet zwei Bier und gibt eins davon an Matteo weiter*  
*sieht, wie Jonas ihn anschaut und schließlich fragt: “Wie sieht’s aus, Brudi? Kopfschmerzen besser?”*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, dann wieder zu Jonas und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ein bisschen...

Matteo:  
*nimmt dankend das Bier von David entgegen und trinkt zwei große Schlücke*  
*lacht leicht, als David den richtigen Name kennt*  
Streber…  
*fährt sich einmal durch die Haare, als Jonas wieder David anspricht*  
*erwidert seinen Blick kurz*  
*sieht dann wie Jonas die Stirn runzelt: “Hier ist doch irgendwas im Busch. Ist bei euch alles ok? Ne, warte, muss ja, ihr habt ja grad noch geknutscht… aber irgendwas is, jetzt spuckt’s schon aus!”*  
*schluckt und sieht wie Hanna ihn betreten anguckt*  
*denkt sich dann, dass es wirklich nicht fair ist, dass Hanna und David für ihn dicht halten*  
*sagt ohne nachzudenken*  
Ich war in dich verknallt!  
*hat kurz das Gefühl, dass ihm schwindelig wird, als die Worte raus sind und starrt auf den Tisch um Jonas’ Reaktion nicht zu sehen*  
*holt tief Luft*  
Ich war in dich verknallt bis ich David kennen gelernt hab und auf der Party letztes Wochenende hat’s David raus gekriegt und deswegen ist es jetzt… halt n bisschen komisch...  
*beißt sich auf die Lippe und schaut langsam auf*

David:  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe, als Jonas vermutet, dass irgendwas im Busch ist, schaut kurz zu Hanna, dann zu Matteo und versucht im Kopf irgendeine Ausrede zusammen zu schustern, falls Matteo nichts einfallen sollte, hört dann aber, wie Matteo einfach die Wahrheit raus haut und spürt im selben Moment, wie sein Herz anfängt zu rasen*  
*findet es so unglaublich mutig von Matteo und sucht unter dem Tisch nach Matteos Hand*  
*merkt jetzt erst, wo es ausgesprochen ist, dass es ihm doch was bedeutet, dass Matteo es Jonas gesagt hat, denn irgendwie zeigt ihm das, dass Matteo wahrscheinlich wirklich über Jonas hinweg ist*  
*sieht aber, dass es Matteo dennoch irgendwie schwer fällt und drückt leicht seine Hand*  
*ist irgendwie gerade ziemlich stolz auf ihn*  
*schaut dann zu Jonas, der ziemlich verwirrt drein schaut und hört ihn fragen: “Wie? Rausgekriegt?”*  
*hört, wie sich Hanna einmischt: “Ich hab mich mit Matteo darüber in der Küche unterhalten und David kam dazu und hat’s mitbekommen!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas nun zu Hanna schaut: “Wie? Du wusstest es!? Woher?!”*  
*sieht Hanna mit den Schultern zucken: “Weibliche Intuition?”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas wieder zu Matteo schaut:”Oh mann… ich hab echt gar nichts mitbekommen, sorry! Und als wir uns über David unterhalten haben und du gesagt hast, dass es ein Junge ist, den du richtig richtig magst, da klangst du echt so überzeugend, als du gesagt hast, dass ich es nicht bin... “*  
*sieht, wie er sich am Kopf kratzt und hört ihn hinzufügen: “Ja, okay, da war ich’s ja auch nicht mehr…”*

Matteo:  
*schaut etwas überfordert zwischen Hanna und Jonas hin und her*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei Jonas Worten und will gerade sagen, dass er es da ja auch nicht war, als Jonas es schon selber sagt*  
Nee, da warst du es nicht mehr…. und ich /war/ überzeugt, weil es so war und ist.  
*schaut kurz wieder weg, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und dann wieder zu Jonas*  
Es is auch echt nich der Rede wert, ok? Is ja vorbei und es war halt… Naja, is ja auch egal jetzt…  
*sieht, wie Jonas von ihm zu David guckt*  
*sieht, wie er den Mund öffnet und wieder schließt ohne was zu sagen*  
*will nicht, dass Jonas jetzt irgendwas zu David sagt und spricht schnell*  
Können wir das also einfach vergessen jetzt und weiter essen?

David:  
*hat Matteos Hand wieder losgelassen und nach seiner Gabel gegriffen, als Matteo meint, sie sollten das Thema abhaken*  
*sieht aber Jonas den Kopf schütteln und hört, wie er sagt: “Hey, ihr hattet alle Zeit, euch damit auseinanderzusetzen… ich hab’s gerade erst erfahren… ich hab da schon noch n paar Fragen, wenn das okay ist… aber erstmal…  
*sieht, wie Jonas nun zu ihm schaut und sagt: “Sorry, mann, ich laber hier n Scheiß von Sam Smith und wie gut ich Luigi kenne und du denkst dir wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit “Was für’n Arsch!””*  
*muss minimal grinsen und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*murmelt*  
Nee, schon gut!  
*sieht, wie Jonas den Kopf schüttelt und hört ihn sagen: “Nee, nicht wirklich, oder? Ich mein, wenn hier n Typ säße, von dem ich wüsste, dass Hanna mal in ihn verknallt war und der erzählt die ganze Zeit wie toll Hanna ist und was sie alles tolles zusammen erlebt haben, würd ich die Wände hochgehen! Ich wär wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr hier… Also Hut ab, dass du es noch bist!”*  
*legt die Gabel wieder beiseite und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
*findet es irgendwie beruhigend, dass Jonas seine Gefühle nachvollziehen kann*  
*sagt schließlich*  
Naja, du bist Matteos bester Freund… und wir wollen zusammen in den Urlaub… wär doch irgendwie blöd, wenn ich nicht wenigstens versuchen würde, damit klar zu kommen, oder?  
*sieht Jonas lächeln und sieht, wie er ihm zuprostet: “Wie ich gesagt habe, David! Hut ab! Und sorry, dass ich manchmal so n Müll von mir gebe…”*  
*lächelt ebenfalls ein wenig und fühlt sich irgendwie besser*  
*sieht jetzt, wie sich Jonas Matteo zuwendet: “Und du… ey, warum hast du nie was gesagt? Hast du gedacht, du könntest da mit mir nicht drüber reden oder was? Bin ich so ein beschissener Freund?”*  
*schaut besorgt zu Matteo rüber, der das Thema ja eigentlich abhaken wollte und hofft, dass er irgendwie mit den Fragen klar kommt, die Jonas ihm gestellt hat*

Matteo:  
*ist irgendwie dann doch erleichtert, als Jonas mit David redet und ihn zu verstehen scheint*  
*sieht auch wie Hanna lächelt und leicht nickt*  
*sieht dann, wie Jonas sich zu ihm dreht und schließt kurz die Augen, als würde das helfen und verhindern was jetzt kommt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, bist du nicht… deswegen ja.  
*presst kurz die Lippen aufeinander*  
*fällt es nach wie vor schwer über seine Gefühle zu reden, selbst über die, die vorbei sind*  
*braucht wieder ein bisschen, bis er sortiert ist*  
Wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte, hätt ich mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen…. und das wollt ich nicht… in jeglicher Hinsicht. Ich hab einfach… nee, ich mein… es war einfach, ok? So im Stillen. Dass Hanna es gecheckt hat, wollt ich auch nich.  
*schaut zu Jonas und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*

David:  
*würde Matteo das Gespräch mit Jonas gerne abnehmen, als er sieht, wie schwer es ihm fällt, darüber zu sprechen*  
*sieht, wie Jonas Matteo ein wenig verwirrt anschaut und dann sagt: “Versteh ich immer noch nicht so ganz… was war denn einfach? Die Situation muss doch Hölle für dich gewesen sein! Wir haben doch ständig aufeinander gehockt… und Hanna war ja auch ständig da... das hat’s ja wahrscheinlich nicht einfacher gemacht für dich. Was glaubst du denn, was passiert wäre, wenn du mit mir darüber gesprochen hättest?”*  
*senkt den Blick, weil er Matteo nicht auch noch abwartend ansehen möchte und fragt sich, wie es für ihn gerade ist, darüber sprechen zu müssen - immerhin ist es keine drei Monate her, dass er was für Jonas empfunden hat und er kann nicht einschätzen, ob es Matteo eher lang oder kurz vorkommt und wieviel Abstand er gedanklich schon zu diesem Thema hat*  
*findet aber dennoch, dass Jonas ziemlich souverän mit der ganzen Situation umgeht und Matteo das Gefühl gibt, dass es okay ist und er mit ihm darüber reden kann*

Matteo:  
*schluckt wieder und krallt sich mit seiner freien Hand an seinem eigenen Hosenbein fest*  
*ist das alles ein bisschen zu viel und fühlt sich ein bisschen wie auf dem Präsentierteller, auch wenn das hier nur Leute sind, denen er vertraut*  
*beschließt sich auf Jonas zu konzentrieren und schaut ihn an*  
Okay, einfach ist vielleicht das falsche Wort… Aber es war… sicher. Du warst da und gleichzeitig absolut unerreichbar, also musste ich mich nicht wirklich damit auseinandersetzen was wäre wenn, verstehst du? Und was hätte es gebracht, es dir zu erzählen? Es hätte nix geändert… Eher im Gegenteil… Du hättest dich schuldig gefühlt oder verantwortlich… Und ich hätte es scheiße gefunden. Und außerdem war ich meilenweit davon entfernt, mich vor irgendwem zu outen.  
*kratzt sich an der Nase und fährt sich einmal durch die Haare*

David:  
*sieht, wie unwohl Matteo sich fühlt und schaut ihn leicht besorgt an*  
*findet aber, dass er es dennoch ziemlich gut erklärt und hört ihm zu*  
*hat zum ersten mal den Gedanken, dass er selbst Jonas doch einiges voraus hat - mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Matteo mit ihm zusammen ist und mit Jonas nicht. Aber hat auch das Gefühl, dass er es im Gegensatz zu Jonas wohl irgendwie wert war, sich mit dem Thema auseinanderzusetzen und dass er es wohl auch wert war, dass Matteo sich letztendlich outet*  
*lächelt leicht bei dem Gedanken und schaut zu Jonas, als Matteo endet*  
*sieht, wie dieser nachdenkt und schließlich zugibt: “Ja, okay,... wenn man’s so betrachtet… dann war ich sowas wie ne Jugendschwärmerei?” *sieht ihn kurz nachdenken und dann sagen: “Aber trotzdem hättest du’s mir sagen können, wir hätten da schon irgendwie drüber reden können…”*  
*mischt sich dann jetzt doch mal ein, um Matteo ein Stück weit zu erlösen*  
Naja, aber er hat’s dir ja jetzt gesagt… wenn er damals noch nicht soweit war, dann muss das ja nicht zwangsweise bedeuten, dass du ein schlechter Freund für ihn warst oder so…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und hört dann, dass Hanna ihm zustimmt: “Seh ich genauso wie David! Und überleg mal, Jonas, wie lange wir damals gebraucht haben, um uns einzugestehen, dass wir ineinander verliebt sind. Und im Grunde genommen haben wir’s auch erst geschafft, als schon ziemlich sicher war, dass der andere das gleiche fühlt… davor waren wir auch nicht so mutig. Ich kann verstehen, warum Matteo damals nichts gesagt hat!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas mit den Schultern zuckt und nach seinem Bier greift, kurz seufzt und zwischen Matteo und ihm hin und her schaut: “Okay… ja, stimmt, ihr habt Recht.”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas ihm und Matteo seine Bierflasche zum Anstoßen hin hält: “Alles gut zwischen uns dreien? David? Echt, sorry nochmal, dass ich mein Maul immer soweit aufreisse... “*  
*schaut kurz prüfend zu Matteo, ob’s ihm auch gut geht und lässt dann seine Flasche gegen die von Jonas klacken*  
*murmelt*  
Schon okay, alles gut!  
*hält dann Matteo seine Flasche hin, um auch mit ihm anzustoßen und sein Blick sucht dabei seinen und scheint zu fragen, ob bei Matteo auch alles gut ist*

Matteo:  
*lacht tonlos und nickt leicht*  
Ja, Jugendschwärmerei triffts....  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als er weiter darauf beharrt, dass er es ihm hätte sagen können*  
*sieht das nicht so*  
*aber denkt auch, dass es nix bringt, das weiter zu diskutieren*  
*ist überrascht, als David sich zu Wort meldet und schaut ihn sehr dankbar an*  
*nickt nur zustimmend*  
*hört Hanna dann auch für ihn Partei ergreifen und kann das gar nicht richtig glauben*  
*lächelt ihr leicht zu als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit*  
*ist erleichtert, als Jonas zustimmt, dass sie Recht haben*  
*freut sich über sein sogenanntes Friedensangebot aber schaut erst prüfend zu David*  
*muss grinsen, als David wohl die gleiche Idee hatte*  
*stößt mit Jonas an und nickt*  
Alles gut…  
*stößt dann mit David an und nickt nur zu seinem fragenden Blick*  
*stößt dann auch mit Hanna an und murmelt ein “danke”, bevor er einen Schluck trinkt*  
*hat, obwohl alles geklärt ist, auf einmal das Gefühl, dass es ihm grad zu viel ist*  
*steht auf*  
Ich… ähm… geh ma kurz pissen  
*dreht sich um und verschwindet schnell im Haus*  
*kennt sich hier noch aus und findet schnell die Toilette*  
*schließt ab und setzt sich auf den heruntergeklappten Deckel*  
*atmet ein paar mal tief durch und legt den Kopf zurück*

David:  
*lächelt, als alle anstoßen und fühlt sich tatsächlich ein wenig besser*  
*hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm so viel bringt, dass das Thema auf den Tisch kommt, fragt sich aber dennoch, ob Matteo es nur für ihn angesprochen hat und es selbst eigentlich vielleicht gar nicht wirklich wollte*  
*hört Hanna memmen: “Na toll, jetzt sind die Steaks kalt!” und Jonas daraufhin mit vollem Mund: “Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, die schmecken doch kalt genauso geil…”*  
*schneidet sich ebenfalls ein Stück Fleisch ab, als Matteo sagt, dass er aufs Klo geht*  
*schaut ihm kurz besorgt nach, weil ihn sein Weggang ein wenig an die Flucht von der Neonparty erinnert, will aber auch nicht überbesorgt sein und isst darum erstmal weiter*  
*wendet sich an Hanna und meint:*  
Erzähl doch mal von der Hütte… und von Heidesee allgemein…  
*hört ihr zu, wie sie berichtet und findet, dass sich das alles ziemlich cool anhört, wird aber irgendwann leicht nervös, weil Matteo schon so lange weg ist und unterbricht Hanna, als sie ne kurze Pause macht*  
*legt sein Besteck zur Seite und murmelt ein wenig verlegen*  
Ich glaub, ich geh mal nach Matteo sehen… wo ist denn die Toilette?  
*sieht nun, dass auch Hanna leicht besorgt schaut: “Stimmt, er ist schon lange weg…. direkt neben der Haustür - ist ein WC-Schild dran…”*  
*nickt, steht auf und geht ins Haus*  
*findet die Toilette recht schnell, bleibt einen Moment unschlüssig davor stehen und lauscht, klopft dann aber zaghaft, als er von drinnen nichts hört*  
*fragt leise*  
Matteo?

Matteo:  
*hat wohl irgendwie die Zeit vergessen*  
*hat einfach nur gesessen und geatmet und sich krampfhaft nicht im Spiegel angeguckt*  
*wird dann von dem Klopfen aufgeschreckt und fragt sich, wie lange er schon hier drin ist*  
*antwortet schnell*  
Ja, Moment…  
*steht auf*  
*schaut nun doch mal in den Spiegel und fährt sich schnell einmal durch die haare*  
*findet er sieht passabel aus und öffnet dann die tür*  
Hey… sorry….. ich… ich brauchte nur mal ne Sekunde…

David:  
*wartet ein wenig besorgt, als er Matteo drinnen hört und ist erleichtert, als er die Tür endlich öffnet*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Hey…  
*mustert ihn dann prüfend und nickt, als er meint, dass er ne Sekunde brauchte*  
*greift sanft nach seiner Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger*  
Brauchst du noch ein paar mehr Sekunden? Alles gut?

Matteo:  
*spürt David’s Hand in seiner und auch, wie er sich sofort etwas entspannt*  
*lächelt leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ne… und ja, alles gut. War nur… n bisschen viel grad…  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander und überlegt*  
Nicht wegen Jonas oder so… aber einfach… drüber reden und so….  
*schaut etwas entschuldigend*  
*will nicht, dass David denkt, Jonas hätte ihm zugesetzt oder so*

David:  
*nickt langsam, als Matteo meint, dass alles gut ist*  
*greift auch noch mit der zweiten Hand nach Matteos anderer und drückt beide Hände leicht*  
*sagt leise*  
Und selbst wenn es wegen Jonas gewesen wäre… dann wäre das auch okay gewesen…  
*denkt sich, dass man auch rein freundschaftlich überfordert sein kann, auch wenn man in jemanden nicht mehr verliebt ist und dass das ein großer Schritt für Matteo war, Jonas davon zu erzählen*  
*lächelt leicht, sieht ihn eindringlich an und sagt dann*  
Ich vertrau dir, Matteo. Und das gerade… das war so mutig von dir!  
*sagt nicht, dass er stolz auf ihn ist, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass sich das albern anhören würde, ist es aber trotzdem irgendwie*

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht*  
Okay…  
*hört dann Davids weitere Worte und kann das erst gar nicht glauben*  
*spürt auf einmal wie voll sein Herz ist mit Liebe und Dankbarkeit, dass David hier ist und er nicht mehr alleine ist*  
*lässt seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und bleibt da erst mal*  
*murmelt ein “Danke” in seinen Nacken, während er die Arme um ihn schlingt*  
*muss jetzt grade einfach mal auftanken*

David:  
*tritt näher an Matteo heran, als dieser den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken lässt und schlingt fast zeitgleich mit Matteo die Arme um ihn*  
*hält ihn fest und schließt die Augen*  
*findet es unfassbar, wie sehr er Matteos Nähe vermisst hat, obwohl sie nur so kurze Zeit in Gesellschaft waren, aber schiebt es einfach mal auf die Anspannung und die ernsten Themen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo sich bedankt*  
*findet nicht, dass er sich bedanken muss*  
*überlegt kurz, ob er sich bedanken soll, weil es ihm gerade besser geht dadurch, dass Matteo das Thema angesprochen hat, lässt es dann aber, weil es jetzt gerade um Matteo geht und nicht um ihn*  
*wird ihm das später irgendwann sagen und hält ihn jetzt einfach nur fest*  
*fragt irgendwann leise*  
Willst du lieber nach Hause?  
*löst sich ein bisschen, um ihn ansehen zu können*

Matteo:  
*atmet David ein und tankt tatsächlich richtig auf*  
*spürt förmlich, wie er sich immer besser fühlt*  
*schaut ihn an, als er sich löst und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ne… das sind meine besten Freunde da draußen… das passt schon…  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und lächelt*  
Außerdem bist du ja da.  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Und Hanna macht immer die besten Nachtische….

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass er bleiben will und noch mehr, als er meint, dass er ja da wäre*  
*murmelt*  
Dann ist ja gut…  
*lacht leise, als er vom Nachtisch spricht und sagt voller Überzeugung*  
Das können wir uns auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen…  
*hält ihn trotzdem fest, als er sich lösen will und küsst ihn nochmal richtig, länger und zärtlich und fährt ihm dabei über den Nacken*  
*lächelt, als er den Kuss dann löst und fragt schmunzelnd*  
Wollen wir?  
*deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Terrasse*

Matteo:  
*küsst ihn zurück und vergisst für einen Moment alles andere*  
*lächelt danach*  
Jap…  
*hält Davids Hand fest und geht mit ihm zurück auf die Terrasse*  
*hat einen blöden Spruch erwartet und ist deswegen überrascht als Jonas und Hanna ihn beide liebevoll ansehen und Jonas fragt: “Alles gut?”*  
*nickt und setzt sich schnell wieder*  
Ja… sorry….  
*sieht Hanna lächeln. “Also die Steaks sind kalt, aber wir können auch zum Nachtisch übergehen oder zum stärkeren Alkohol?”*

David:  
*geht mit Matteo zusammen zurück auf die Terrasse und rückt seinen Stuhl beim Setzen unauffällig näher an den von Matteo, damit sie gemütlicher Händchen halten können*  
*lächelt, als Jonas fragt, ob alles gut ist und lehnt sich ein wenig zurück*  
*grinst dann, als Hanna meint, dass die Steaks kalt sind und vom Nachtisch spricht und meint*  
Matteo hat schon von deinem Nachtisch geschwärmt… also gerne!  
*hört Jonas: “Und zwar vollkommen zurecht! Hannas Nachtisch ist der Beste!”*  
*lässt Matteos Hand los, um Hanna zu helfen, das Geschirr zusammen zu räumen*  
*will dann aufstehen, um ihr zu helfen, das Geschirr in die Küche zu tragen, sieht sie aber abwinken: “Ach, lass mal, das schaff ich schon… und den Rest nehmen wir dann später alle zusammen mit rein…”*  
*setzt sich also wieder und sieht Hanna verschwinden*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und hört dann Jonas fragen: “Wie sieht’s bei euch eigentlich so zukunftstechnisch aus? Studium, Ausbildung, gammeln oder was ganz anderes?”*  
*antwortet mal zuerst, da Matteo es immer noch nicht wirklich weiß und weil er nicht weiß, ob Matteo überhaupt Lust hat, darüber zu reden*  
Hmmm… also ich hab mich für Regie beworben… mal schauen, ob ich genommen werden - die Auswahlkriterien sind ziemlich hart… zumindest bei den normalen Unis… und die privaten kann ich mir nicht leisten…  
*sieht, dass Jonas ihn interessiert anschaut: “Regie… krass… aber passt irgendwie zu dir… aber du willst schon hier in Berlin bleiben?”*  
*schaut ganz kurz zu Matteo rüber und nickt dann*  
Wenn’s irgendwie möglich ist, schon… bin ja noch nicht so lange hier. Wäre blöd, jetzt wieder weg zu ziehen, wenn ich mich gerade irgendwie eingelebt habe…  
*sieht Jonas grinsen: “Außerdem würde Luigi hier sonst sicher vor Sehnsucht zergehen, wenn du Berlin verlassen würdest…”*

Matteo:  
*ist froh, dass David die Zukunftsfrage zuerst beantwortet*  
*ist tatsächlich immer noch nicht begeistert davon, dass ständig gefragt zu werden*  
*grinst dann, als Jonas grinst und bei seinen Worten*  
Nee, würd ich nich….  
*sieht wie Jonas den Mund aufmacht, um zu widersprechen und sagt schnell*  
… ich würd mitgehen.  
*sieht, wie Jonas ihn überrascht anschaut: “Ach echt? Weg aus Berlin? Du?”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, du weißt doch…. schwer kitschig verliebtes Pärchen und so…  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Außerdem hab ich immer noch nicht wirklich n Plan… und irgendwelche Jobs kann ich auch in irgendeiner Stadt machen….

David:  
*muss lächeln, als Matteo mal wieder so ohne jeden Zweifel in der Stimme sagt, dass er mitgehen würde, wenn er selbst Berlin verlassen würde und senkt ein wenig den Blick, damit es nicht so offensichtlich ist, wie sehr er sich darüber freut*  
*kann das aber irgendwie auch nur akzeptieren, weil er selbst das gleiche auch für Matteo machen würde, wenn die Situation andersrum gewesen wäre*  
*hört, wie erstaunt Jonas ist und lacht dann bei Matteos Antwort*  
*schaut doch wieder auf und greift wieder nach Matteos Hand*  
Ja, und wir stehen dazu…  
*sieht, dass Jonas noch nicht wirklich mit dem Gedanken klar kommt, dass Matteo tatsächlich wegziehen würde und meint deswegen*  
Naja, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn alles gut geht, bleibt er dir erhalten und ich krieg einen Studienplatz in Berlin.  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Es sei denn, er entscheidet sich für irgendwas, was er nur irgendwo anders machen kann… dann würd ich gucken, dass ich die Uni wechseln kann… Ist ja letztendlich eigentlich egal, wo man studiert…  
*sieht Jonas leicht grinsen: “Ich seh schon, ihr habt das alles schon genau geklärt und besprochen… find ich gut… also echt jetzt… dass ihr so sicher seid... “*  
*fragt sich, ob Jonas es albern findet, dass sie so weit in die Zukunft planen, obwohl sie erst so kurz zusammen sind, beschließt aber dann, dass es ihm eigentlich ziemlich egal ist, was Jonas diesbezüglich denkt*  
*streicht mit dem Daumen über Matteos Handrücken und drückt dann leicht seine Hand*  
*fragt dann Jonas*  
Und du? Irgendwelche Pläne?

Matteo:  
*lacht als David sagt, sie stehen dazu und nickt*  
Genau!  
*ist tatsächlich überrascht, dass es Jonas tatsächlich etwas umhauen scheint, dass er eventuell wegziehen würde*  
*nickt dann schnell zu Davids Worten*  
Ja, Plan A ist definitiv in Berlin bleiben… und dir weiter auf den Sack gehen.  
*grinst leicht*  
*schaut ihn dankbar an, als er sich ehrlich für sie freut*  
*sieht ihn dann nicken und weiß schon, was als Antwort kommt*  
*spricht deswegen mit ihm im Chor*  
Deutsch und Politik auf Lehramt  
*lacht, als Jonas ihn verdutzt anguckt aber dann grinst: “Ja, genau… und auch in Berlin bleiben… jetzt erst Recht, wo das mit Hanna wieder geklappt hat….”*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo und Jonas gemeinsam Jonas Plan verkünden und meint schmunzelnd*  
Ich nehme an, diesen Plan gibt es schon länger…?!  
*sieht dann, dass Hanna mit einer großen Schüssel in der Hand wieder auf der Terrasse erscheint und fragt: “Was ist mit Hanna und Berlin?”*  
*hört Jonas antworten: “Jonas bleibt in Berlin wegen Hanna und Uni!”*  
*sieht Hanna verwundert in die Runde blicken: “Warum? Will jemand weg aus Berlin?”*  
*lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Keine Sorge, das wäre nur Plan B…  
*beugt sich dann vor, um in die Schüssel zu lünkern*  
Hmm, das sieht aber gut aus.Was ist das?  
*sieht Hanna mit den Schultern zucken: “Irgendso ein Erdbeer-Rhabarbar-Sahne-Joghurt-Crisp- Dings… hab den Namen vergessen. Ist aber sehr gut - hab ich schonmal zu Papas Geburtstag gemacht… ihr bedient euch einfach, ja?”*  
*sieht, wie sie sich wieder setzt und Jonas zum Schöpflöffel und der Kelle greift und jedem aufgibt*

Matteo:  
*nimmt die Schüssel die Jonas ihm reicht und probiert direkt*  
Hmmmm, wunderbar… wie immer…  
*Hanna lacht: “Mit Essen kriegt man dich immer… hast du ihn auch so rumgekriegt, David?”*  
*lacht nur und schüttelt den Kopf*  
David kann nicht kochen.  
*sieht Hanna grinsen und kann sich denken, was sie denkt*  
*kickt sie unter dem Tisch und hört, wie sie sich beschwert: “Hey, ich hab nichts gesagt!”*  
*lacht*  
Aber gedacht. Und ja, du hast Recht, aber trotzdem!  
*sieht, wie Jonas große Augen macht und von ihm zu Hanna und dann zu David schaut und schließlich fragt: “Was geht bei denen denn ab?”*

David:  
*nimmt ebenfalls eine Schüssel von Jonas entgegen und bedankt sich*  
*probiert direkt und stimmt Matteo zu*  
Wirklich total gut!  
*schüttelt dann grinsend den Kopf bei Hannas Frage*  
Mit meinen Kochkünsten hätte ich ihn wohl eher vertrieben…  
*nickt bei Matteos Worten*  
Muss ich ja auch nicht, reicht ja, wenn du es kannst!  
*grinst wieder und schaut dann leicht verwundert zwischen Hanna und Matteo hin und her*  
*versteht nicht wirklich, worum es geht und lehnt sich dann bei Jonas Worten erleichtert zurück*  
Gott sei dank bin ich nicht der einzige, der nur Bahnhof versteht…  
*lacht einmal kurz und fragt dann an Hanna und Matteo gerichtet*  
Klärt uns auf! Bitte!  
*hört nun auch Jonas: “Ja bitte! Bitte bitte!”*  
*sieht Jonas aufgesetzten Hundeblick und muss wieder lachen*

Matteo:  
*grinst und schaut zu Hanna, die mit den Schultern zuckt*  
Hanna hat an andere Vorzüge gedacht…  
*hört Hanna verteidigend: “Du hast mir die Vorlage geliefert, ich konnte nicht anders!  
*lacht*  
Nee, nee, du bist einfach nur n bisschen versaut! Schieb das jetzt nicht auf mich!  
*hört Jonas lachen und nicken: “Stimmt, aber ich mag’s….”*  
*stöhnt beschwerend auf und hört Jonas: “Das hast du nun davon...”  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich widme mich wieder meinem Nachtisch, da weiß ich, was ich hab!

David:  
*wird leicht rot, als er checkt, worum es geht, lacht aber mit, als die drei weiter rumblödeln*  
*widmet sich dann aber wie Matteo seinem Nachtisch und hört Jonas: “Und ich hol noch ne Runde Bier!”*  
*sieht wie er aufsteht und überlegt, ob er tatsächlich noch ein drittes Bier trinken soll - aber andererseits sitzen sie hier schon mehrere Stunden und ihm geht’s gut und er fühlt sich nicht betrunken oder so und entscheidet sich darum dafür*  
*sieht dann allerdings, dass Jonas nicht nur mit 4 Bier (2 in den Hosentaschen und 2 unter’m Arm), sondern auch mit ner Flasche grünem Schnaps und vier Pinnchen zurück an den Tisch kommt und die Pinnchen an sie alle verteilt*  
*winkt ab*  
Nee, danke, für mich nicht… ich nehm nur das Bier…  
*hört Jonas: “Ach komm, einen zur Verdauung und zum Anstoßen auf unser erstes Doppeldate…”*  
*schüttelt nur wieder den Kopf und lächelt leicht*  
Schon okay, ich stoß mit Bier mit euch an!

Matteo:  
*sieht wie Jonas mit Schnaps zurück kommt und schaut sofort zu David*  
*sieht dann aber, wie er direkt ablehnt und ist erleichtert*  
*hört wie Jonas nachhakt*  
*kennt die Stimme genau, die hat ihn schon mehrer Male zu diversen Abstürzen geleitet*  
Ich trink David’s mit.  
*grinst und hört Jonas lachen: “Ich nehm dich beim Wort!”*  
*sieht wie Jonas tatsächlich vier Shots einschenkt und zwei vor ihm abstellt*  
Na dann….  
*hört Hanna: “Auf uns!”  
*stößt mit allen an und kippt dann nacheinander die zwei Shots*  
Puuuuh….der is von Hanna, oder?  
*sieht Hanna nicken: “Wieso?”*  
Der schmeckt.

David:  
*lächelt Matteo dankbar zu, als dieser anbietet, seinen Shot zu trinken und ist ganz froh, dass Jonas nicht weiter nachhakt*  
*stößt dann mit den anderen mit Bier an und grinst leicht, als er Hanna und Matteo zuhört*  
*fragt nach*  
Süß?  
*hört dann Jonas: “Pfff, ich glaub, das ist eher ne Beleidigung an mich - Matteo unterstellt mir immer, ich würde nur den billigen Fusel kaufen!”*  
*grinst*  
Achso…  
*hört, wie Jonas fortfährt: “Also ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du dich irgendwann selbst vom Gegenteil überzeugen und dich auf meine Seite schlagen würdest - da steh ich nämlich ziemlich allein… oder trinkst du generell keine harten Sachen?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Eher selten…  
*sieht Jonas nicken und hört ihn nachfragen: “Und warum nicht? So aus Überzeugung oder weil’s dir nicht schmeckt oder wegen was?”*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und lehnt sich zurück*  
*knibbelt ein bisschen am Etikett seiner Bierflasche und überlegt kurz, denkt sich aber dann, dass im Urlaub die Sprache wahrscheinlich eh zig mal auf das Thema kommen wird und es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht ist, da offen mit umzugehen und mit Hanna und Jonas anzufangen*  
*sagt darum*  
Ich sollte… *macht Anführungszeichen in die Luft* … “übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum vermeiden”. Ist natürlich Auslegungssache, was jetzt “übermäßiger Alkoholkonsum” ist…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht, dass Jonas und Hanna ihn fragend und ein bisschen verwirrt ansehen*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Okay… und… wer sagt das? Ich meine, warum? Oder steh ich jetzt irgendwie auf'm Schlauch?”*  
*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Neee, ich…  
*wird dann auf einmal doch ein bisschen verlegen und senkt den Blick, ehe er sagt*  
Wegen der Hormonspritzen…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und fügt hinzu*  
Das ist quasi, wie wenn du regelmäßig Tabletten nimmst - dann solltest du ja auch nicht so viel trinken… geht auf die Leber...  
*schaut dann wieder auf und meint*  
Also ich betrink mich schon ab und zu mal… das ist auch nicht so schlimm, denk ich, aber ich sollte es halt nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt lachend den Kopf*  
Das unterstell ich dir, weil’s stimmt, Alter!  
*hört Jonas dann bei David nachfragen und wirft ihm sofort einen prüfenden Blick*  
*ist bereit einzuspringen, falls er ablenken will*  
*hört ihn etwas zaghaft antworten*  
*hört Jonas nachfragen und sieht, wie David sich anspannt*  
*legt sofort seine Hand auf sein Bein*  
*will gerade den Mund öffnen, um abzulenken als David antwortet*  
*ist unglaublich stolz auf ihn und drückt sein Bein leicht*  
*sieht Hanna lächeln und verständnisvoll nicken*  
*sieht auch, wie Jonas etwas belämmert/beschämt drein blickt und hört ihn sagen: “Oh Mann, na klar! Sorry… ich hab letzten schon gedacht, ich muss mich da eigentlich mal einlesen… ist ja auch bescheuert für dich, wenn du immer alles allen erklären musst, ne?”*  
*schaut Jonas sowas von hocherfreut an und ist richtig stolz: auf seinen Freund fürs mutig sein und auf seinen besten Freund für so eine tolle Reaktion*

David:  
*greift nach Matteos Hand, als er diese auf seinem Bein spürt und krallt sich ein bisschen daran fest*  
*merkt, wie schwer es ihm fällt, offen über sowas zu sprechen, denkt sich aber, dass es genauso schwer ist, dauernd Ausreden zu erfinden*  
*ist umso erleichterter, als Hannas und Jonas Reaktion nicht negativ ausfällt, entspannt ein bisschen den Krallengriff bei Matteo und lächelt leicht*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Bisher waren da ehrlich gesagt noch nicht allzu viele Leute, die sich dafür interessiert haben… aber…  
*knibbelt mit der freien Hand an der Bierflasche*  
… ich denke, es ist doch besser, da offen drüber zu sprechen, anstatt dass ich irgendwelche Ausreden erfinden muss, warum ich nicht so viel trinke…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint ein wenig verlegen zu Jonas (und Hanna)*  
Also du… oder ihr könnt euch da gerne einlesen, aber wenn ihr Fragen habt, dann fragt einfach, okay? Ist teilweise ein wenig verwirrend, das ganze Zeug…  
*grinst liebevoll in Matteos Richtung*  
*hört dann, wie Hanna sich räuspert und sagt: “Aber ist doch auch irgendwie ein Stück weit Tabuthema bei den Leuten, oder? Ich meine, man geht doch nicht einfach hin und fragt irgendwen sowas Privates!”*  
*lacht leise*  
Naja, ich bin ja nicht Irgendwer…  
*fügt noch hinzu*  
Aber du hast schon Recht: Irgendjemanden, den man nicht gut kennt, will man glaub ich auch nicht zu nahe treten…  
*trinkt einen Schluck Bier und sagt dann noch*  
Aber hey, das Angebot steht: Wenn ihr Fragen habt, dann fragt mich einfach… oder Matteo - der kennt sich inzwischen auch schon ein bisschen aus…  
*grinst wieder in seine Richtung, zieht ein bisschen an ihm und beugt sich dann spontan kurz vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken*

Matteo:  
*hält Davids Hand und lässt ihn seine drücken, so sehr er es braucht*  
*hört wie er sagt, dass es besser ist, offen darüber zu sprechen und freut sich ungemein*  
*erinnert sich noch, wie David es keinem sagen wollte und der Gedanke allein, ihn zum wegrennen verleitet hat*  
*drückt seine Hand leicht*  
*nickt bei Hannas Worten und findet, dass sie recht hat*  
*ist überrascht, als David sagt sie sollen ihn fragen und will eigentlich den Kopf schütteln*  
*bekommt dann aber n Kuss und muss grinsen*  
Naja… ich hab halt gelesen… und gefragt….  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Hört, hört, du kannst also lesen, wenn du willst!”*  
*zieht ne Grimasse in seine Richtung*  
*Jonas lacht, wird dann aber wieder ernst: “Nee, wirklich, ich will da mehr wissen… und danke fürs Angebot mit dem Fragen… da komm ich bestimmt drauf zurück…”*

David:  
*muss grinsen, als Jonas Matteo neckt, wird dann allerdings auch wieder ernster und nickt mehr Jonas Worten*  
*fühlt sich gerade ziemlich aufgehoben und verstanden und glücklich und hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mal an so einem Punkt landen würde, dass er mal in einer Runde sitzt mit seinem festen Freund und zwei Leuten, die auf dem Weg sind, seine Freunde zu werden und so offen über dieses Thema sprechen kann - vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie der Abend angefangen hat und wie unwohl er sich noch vor wenigen Stunden gefühlt hat*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und lächelt kurz in Matteos Richtung*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass die Stimmung dadurch gekippt ist, dass er so mutig war, Jonas zu erzählen, dass er mal in ihn verliebt war und ist ihm auf einmal unheimlich dankbar dafür*  
*sieht, wie auch Hanna und Jonas vor sich hin lächeln und beobachtet, wie Hanna sich gegen Jonas lehnt und dieser seinen Arm um sie legt*  
*hört dann Hanna in ihre Richtung sagen: “Hey, es ist noch Nachtisch da… haut rein, ihr beiden!”*  
*grinst leicht und beugt sich vor*  
Da sag ich nicht nein…  
*schaut zu Matteo*  
Du auch?  
*greift nach der Kelle*

Matteo:  
*schaut zu David und sieht wie er sich entspannt, eigentlich fast zufrieden aussieht und freut sich*  
*lächelt sofort zurück, als er zu ihm schaut und stupst ihn leicht mit der Schulter an*  
*grinst dann breit bei Hannas Frage*  
Ich auch nicht.  
*schiebt David seine Schüssel hin und haut rein, nachdem er aufgegeben*  
*hört dann Hanna sagen: “Ich glaub ich hab ne Frage… wenn das okay ist, und nicht doof… hast du schon immer auf Jungs gestanden oder ändert sich das quasi mit irgendwie?”*

David:  
*gibt sich und Matteo noch Nachtisch auf und beginnt dann zu essen*  
*schaut zu Hanna auf, als sie meint, dass sie ne Frage hat und nickt als Zeichen, dass sie sie ruhig stellen kann*  
*nickt dann wieder, schluckt seinen Nachtisch runter und antwortet*  
Ich glaub, ich stand immer schon auch auf Jungs… wobei ich mich eigentlich eher als pan bezeichnen würde… Ich steh halt irgendwie auf Menschen eben. Da ist mir das Geschlecht eigentlich ziemlich egal... aber das ist was, worüber ich mir eigentlich nie wirklich Gedanken drüber gemacht hab…  
*überlegt kurz und erklärt dann*  
Ich war irgendwie ziemlich lange einfach nur mit mir selbst beschäftigt… vor allem zu Beginn der Pubertät, als alle anderen angefangen haben, sich zu verlieben und so… da ging’s bei mir eher noch darum, darum zu kämpfen, dass ich so sein kann, wie ich bin… und dass es okay ist, so wie ich bin…  
*lächelt kurz in Hannas Richtung, um zu signalisieren, dass ihre Frage nicht doof war und sieht sie nicken und etwas weniger zögernd fragen: “Also wusstest du immer schon, dass du ein Junge bist? Oder kam das auch erst mit der Pubertät?”*  
*löffelt weiter seinen Nachtisch, während er antwortet*  
Eigentlich wusste ich es immer schon… aber was das ist, also dass ich transgender bin, das hab ich erst rausgefunden, als ich so 12, 13 war…

Matteo:  
*findet Hanna’s Frage gar nicht doof*  
*hatte kurz Angst, sie würde was wirklich doofes fragen*  
*grinst leicht bei David’s Antwort*  
*hört wie Hanna sagt: “Das is ja eigentlich gut, ne? Schon so früh? Ich mein, man hört ja Geschichten wo Leute sich das erst voll spät trauen… so zu leben wie sie sind….”*  
*nickt dazu nur*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Ich sag ja, das alles wär viel leichter, wenn es auch in der Gesellschaft mehr bekannt wäre… also was das alles beinhaltet…. und wenn man nicht immer nach einer bestimmten Norm leben würde… weiß, hetero, ähm… nicht trans, gibts da n Wort für?”*  
*nickt und antwortet, bevor David es tut*  
Cis.  
*sieht Jonas verwirrten Blick: “Hä?”*  
Cis… du und Hanna und ich wir sind cis-gender, nicht trans, leben mit dem Geschlecht, mit dem wir geboren wurden.

David:  
*nickt bei Hannas Worten*  
Ja, solche gibt’s auch… aber besser spät als nie.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint*  
Ist am Anfang halt auch echt kein leichter Schritt, sich zu trauen…  
*nickt auch zu Jonas und will gerade auf seine Frage antworten, als Matteo es tut*  
*grinst, als Jonas nochmal nachfragt und meint zu ihm, nachdem Matteo erklärt hat*  
Siehst du… er kennt sich aus…  
*sieht dann Jonas lachen: “Ja, und er weiß mehr als ich! Das geht eigentlich gar nicht!”*  
*hört dann Hanna: “Naja, er sitzt auch direkt an der Quelle für Nachfragen - da ist er uns gegenüber klar im Vorteil…”*  
*greift wieder nach seinem Bier und trinkt noch einen Schluck*  
*schaut dann glücklich zu Matteo rüber*  
*findet es ziemlich toll, dass ihn das alles so interessiert und er sich so informiert hat*  
*freut sich schon ein bisschen darauf, später mit ihm allein zu sein, auch wenn er es gerade sehr genießt, das Gefühl zu haben, auch vor anderen offen reden zu können*

Matteo:  
*hat seine zweite Schüssel Nachtisch auf und schiebt die Schüssel weg*  
*grinst nur, als Jonas sich beschwert, dass er mehr weiß und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*sieht, dass David auch fertig ist mit essen und lehnt sich sofort rüber, um seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter zu legen*  
Wie gesagt, ihr könnt ihn auch fragen… er beißt nicht… nur manchmal…  
*grinst leicht, als Jonas lacht*  
*sieht wie Jonas den Mund aufmacht, dann aber wieder schließt und grinst ihm zu*  
*kann sich denken, dass er grad was sagen wollte, was etwas daneben war und freut sich, dass er sich zurückgehalten hat*

David:  
*legt seine Arme um Matteo, als dieser sich gegen ihn lehnt und rutscht ein bisschen näher zu ihm, damit es gemütlicher ist*  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er nur manchmal beißt und fügt hinzu*  
Seeehr selten…  
*schaut zu Hanna und Jonas rüber, die ähnlich umschlungen sitzen, wie Matteo und er und sieht Jonas grinsen und Hanna lächeln*  
*sie schweigen einige Zeit zu viert, ehe Hanna leicht schmunzelnd sagt: “Sooo… das erste Doppeldate… Resumé?”*  
*lacht leise und gibt Matteo einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
Naja… der Anfang war etwas holprig… aber das Essen war gut und nach den Startschwierigkeiten war’s doch auch ganz nett, oder?  
*schaut in die Runde und sieht Jonas nicken: “Find ich auch! Sollten wir auf jeden Fall wiederholen!”*

Matteo:  
*grinst bei Hannas Frage und nickt bei David’s Antwort*  
Joa, würd sagen, wir habens ganz gut gemeistert…  
*nickt dann, als Jonas sagt, sie sollten das wiederholen*  
*findet David’s Hand und spielt ein bisschen mit seinen Fingern*  
*hört dann Hanna sagen: “Aber ihr müsst jetzt nicht gleich wieder abhauen, oder? Wir könnten ne Decke rausholen und uns n bisschen auf den Rasen packen?”*  
*sieht wie jonas nickt: “Au ja! Und Luigi muss noch mindestens zwei Schnaps mit mir trinken!”*  
*lacht*  
Ich muss noch Fahrrad fahren!

David:  
*wirft kurz einen Blick auf die Uhr und sieht, dass es auf elf zugeht*  
*ist aber noch nicht wirklich müde und nickt darum zur Frage nach der Decke*  
Klingt gut…  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, er muss noch Fahrrad fahren und meint*  
Zur Not zieh ich dich hinter mir her…  
*sieht dann Hanna aufstehen und ein bisschen Geschirr zusammen räumen und hört sie sagen: “Ich bring das nur eben in die Küche und hol dann die Decke…”*  
*löst leicht seine Arme und Hände von Matteo und schlägt vor*  
Das Abräumen können wir doch machen… und du holst die Decke?  
*sieht Hanna lächeln und nicken und fängt dann an, mit Jonas und Matteo alles zusammen zu räumen und in die Küche zu tragen*  
*als sie wieder raus kommen, hat Hanna schon eine große Decke auf dem Rasen ausgebreitet und ein paar Gartenfackeln angezündet*  
*sieht, wie sie auf die Fackeln und dann zu ihnen grinst und fragt: “Zu kitschig?”*  
*grinst ebenfalls und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Wir haben beschlossen, wir stehen auf Kitsch… sieht doch gemütlich aus…  
*greift dann sanft nach Matteos Hand und zieht ihn mit runter auf die Decke*

Matteo:  
*räumt alles schnell in die Küche und grinst als sie wieder raus kommen*  
*irgendwie hatte Hanna immer schon ein Händchen dafür, Plätze mit nur wenig Handgriffen gemütlich zu machen*  
*liegt aber vielleicht auch an ihrer Anwesenheit*  
*nickt und lacht bei Davids Worten*  
Jap, haben wir beschlossen und wir ziehen das knallhart durch  
*hört Hanna lachen und ihn leicht schubsen: “Wer hätte das gedacht, hm?”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Tja ja….  
*hält Davids Hand fest und legt sich mit ihm hin*  
*rutscht etwas runter, so dass er mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bauch liegen kann*  
*hört, wie Hanna und Jonas sich wohl auch in Position bringen und findet es irgendwie ganz schön und entspannend, dass es danach erstmal ruhig ist*

David:  
*schlingt einen Arm um Matteo, als sie sich hinlegen und legt die andere Hand in seine Haare*  
*fährt immer wieder sanft hindurch und genießt die Stille, nachdem auch Jonas und Hanna sich auf die Decke gelegt haben*  
*schließt entspannt die Augen und öffnet sie erst wieder ein Stück weit, als Hanna leise  
meint: “Ich freu mich schon auf Heidesee… da sieht man viel mehr Sterne…”*  
*hört Jonas sagen: “Ja, Großstadt und Sterne kann man leider knicken…”*  
*kennt sternenklare Nächte aus dem Kaff, aus dem er kommt, würde aber gerade in diesem Moment Berlin nicht gegen Lychen eintauschen wollen*  
*schweigt noch ein bisschen und hört gerade lieber den anderen zu*

Matteo:  
*fasst mit seiner linken Hand nach Davids freier rechten Hand und verschlingt locker ihre Finger*  
*hat den rechten Arm über David gelegt und die Hand irgendwo an seiner Hüfte/Oberschenkel*  
*schließt die Augen ebenfalls und entspannt*  
*öffnet sie wieder, als Hanna und Jonas reden und dreht den Kopf leicht, um zu ihnen rüber zu gucken*  
Dafür is Heidesee manchmal gruselig ruhig… aber wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn wir da mit 11 Mann einfallen…

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo ihre Finger verschlingt und zieht einmal zärtlich an seinen Haaren, ehe er damit fortfährt, mit ihnen zu spielen*  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Worten*  
Stimmt… das war’s dann wahrscheinlich mit der Ruhe in Heidesee…  
*hört Jonas stöhnen: “Gott, ja, ich hör schon Kiki im Offizierston nach Carlos brüllen!”*  
*hört dann Hanna: “Ach Quatsch, so schlimm ist das nicht… ihr Jungs bei irgendwelchen ausgedachten Wettstreiten seid viel schlimmer…”*  
*grinst leicht und fragt*  
Ausgedachte Wettstreite? Wer kann am weitesten vom Steg aus in den See springen oder was?  
*hört wieder Hanna: “Genau! Oder wer kann am lautesten rülpsen oder… am längsten unter Wasser die Luft anhalten?”*  
*muss bei Hannas letztem Vorschlag leise lachen und an den ersten Kuss mit Matteo denken*  
*murmelt leise*  
Also beim “unter Wasser die Luft anhalten”, sind Matteo und ich top…  
*zieht ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände an seine Lippen und küsst sie kurz*

Matteo:  
*grinst bei Jonas’ Worten und kann sich denken, dass Hanna sie gleich verteidigt*  
*lacht leise, als sie es tatsächlich sofort tut*  
*wollte grad den Mund öffnen um zu sagen, dass die Wettstreitereien Spaß machen und sie auch mal mitmachen sollte, als sie das mit dem Luft anhalten sagt*  
*spürt sofort ein Flattern in der Magengegend und schaut zu David hoch*  
*lächelt ihn verliebt an und sagt leise*  
Absolut top… du gewinnst jedes Mal…  
*hört Hanna leise lachen und Jonas fragen: “Ähm… haben wir was verpasst?”*

David:  
*lächelt ebenfalls ziemlich verliebt, als Matteo ihn ansieht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Beim ersten mal wurdest du abgelenkt… das zählte nicht…  
*lacht leise und würde ihn jetzt unglaublich gerne küssen, kommt aber nicht an ihn ran, fährt deswegen nur sanft von seinen Haaren aus über seine Wange*  
*bekommt Jonas Frage nur am Rand mit, hört dann aber Jonas und Hanna beide lachen und Jonas sich selbst die Antwort auf seine Frage geben: “Scheint so…”*  
*löst seinen Blick nur ungerne von Matteo, grinst dann aber doch in Jonas und Hannas Richtung und erklärt:*  
Sagen wir mal so: Matteo und ich haben eine besondere Verbindung zum Luft anhalten...  
*lacht leise und hört Hanna kichern: “Ich check immer noch nichts…”*

Matteo:  
*lacht leise*  
Beim zweiten Mal auch….  
*löst einen Blick auch nur sehr ungern, aber tut es als es David tut und schaut rüber*  
*grinst noch breiter bei Davids Erklärung und schaut zu Hanna und Jonas*  
*sieht, wie Jonas verwirrt das Gesicht verzieht: “Häh, ich check gar nichts mehr...*  
*grinst leicht*  
Du musst auch nicht alles checken, mein Freund! Einige Dinge bleiben halt einfach nur zwischen David und mir...  
*hört dann Hanna: “Aww…. das is irgendwie süß…”*  
*lacht und zuckt mit einer Schulter so gut das geht*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass einige Dinge zwischen ihnen beiden bleiben und fährt sanft durch seine Haare*  
*lacht dann ebenfalls leise, als Hanna meint, dass das süß ist und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*würde sich und Matteo jetzt nicht unbedingt als süß bezeichnen*  
*fragt grinsend*  
Süß? Wir sind nicht süß, sondern… voll männlich und so…  
*hört Jonas: “Jaja, genau… männlich und stark und mutig… und /kitschig/”*  
*lacht wieder*  
Genau… passt doch alles gut zusammen…  
*hört Hanna bestimmt:”... und süß!”*  
*lacht wieder und gibt’s auf*

Matteo:  
*muss lachen, als David behauptet, sie seien nicht süß*  
*schüttelt den Kopf über die Diskussion*  
Männlich und süß passt auch zusammen….  
*dreht sich dann etwas und rutscht hoch, um David anzugucken*  
*grinst ihn schelmisch an*  
Du bist süß!  
*gibt ihm dann einen schnellen Kuss*  
*hört Hanna lachen und “awww” sagen*  
*dreht sich wieder um, um sich wieder hinzulegen*

David:  
*stöhnt lachend, als Matteo ihm jetzt scheinbar auch noch in den Rücken fällt*  
*schaut ihn dann fragend an, als er sich umdreht und ihn so angrinst*  
*kneift bei seinen Worten verlegen lachend die Augen zusammen und stöhnt wieder*  
*kriegt einen Kuss und äfft dann Hannas “Awww” nach*  
*hält Matteo fest, als er sich wieder umdrehen will und behält ihn bei sich, um ihn richtig zu küssen*  
*grummelt leise in den Kuss*  
Na toll, jetzt bin ich verlegen… wir müssen uns jetzt küssen, bis das Thema wechselt, damit ich nichts sagen muss…  
*streicht mit de Fingern zärtlich über Matteos Nacken*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht als David Hanna nachäfft*  
*würde n Witz machen, dass Hanna es in den inneren Kreis geschafft hat, wenn David ihn nicht /so/ festhalten würde*  
*erwidert den Kuss, immer noch grinsend*  
*stößt ein Lachen hervor bei seinem Gebrummel*  
Oh nein… wie schrecklich…  
*küsst ihn dann wieder bis er Jonas hört: “Okay, Themewechsel! Wieviel Knutscherei vor deinen Freunden ist zu viel Knutscherei?”*  
*löst sich grummelnd von David und schaut zu Jonas*  
Also ich hab mindestens noch 100 Stunden gut, mein Freund…  
*fuchtelt mit dem Finger zwischen Hanna und Jonas hin und her*

David:  
*muss bei Matteos Kommentar grinsen, wird dann aber wieder ernst, als sie sich weiter küssen und vergisst zwischenzeitlich sogar ein bisschen, dass Hanna und Jonas auch noch da sind*  
*seufzt dann aber leise bei Jonas Kommentar und als Matteo sich löst*  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Worten und hört Hanna schulternzuckend sagen: “Also wo er Recht hat…”*  
*und dann Jonas: “Alter, das waren doch keine 100 Stunden!”*  
*grinst*  
Naja, selbst wenn es nur 50 waren, sind jetzt vielleicht gerade mal 2 Minuten davon weg… freu dich schonmal auf die nächsten Wochen…

Matteo:  
*grinst breit, als Hanna ihm Recht gibt*  
Siehste…  
*hört dann Jonas und murmelt*  
Wohl.  
*grinst dann am allerbreitesten bei Davids Worten und nickt heftig*  
*Jonas lacht und sagt: “Ich seh schon, drei gegen einen… das kann ja lustig werden im Urlaub…”*  
Jap, ganz sicher… aber vielleicht sollten wir auch so langsam mal los?  
*schaut fragend zu David*

David:  
*lacht bei Jonas Befürchtung*  
Ach, so schlimm wird das nicht… wir bereiten dich bis dahin langsam darauf vor…  
*hört auch Jonas lachen: “Das klingt fast wie eine Drohung!”*  
*er fährt mit drohendem Ton fort: “Wir treiben dich langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn…”*  
*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf*  
*schaut dann zu Matteo, als er fragt, ob sie los wollen und nickt sofort*  
*auch wenn er den Abend letztendlich schön fand, findet er den Gedanken noch schöner, gleich wieder mit Matteo allein zu sein*  
*löst langsam die Hand aus seinen Haaren und hört dann Hanna: “Schade… aber wir wiederholen das, oder?”*  
*wartet, bis Matteo sich von ihm gelöst hat und steht dann auf*  
*nickt in Hannas Richtung und lächelt*  
Ja, gerne!  
*legt fast automatisch den Arm um Matteos Schulter, lässt ihn aber dann wieder los, weil Hanna und Jonas aufstehen, um sich zu verabschieden*

Matteo:  
*löst sich von David um aufzustehen*  
*will eigentlich auch sofort wieder einen Arm um ihn legen, lässt ihn aber wieder sinken, als Jonas und Hanna aufstehn*  
*umarmt beide*  
*wird von Jonas etwas länger gedrückt und versteht schon*  
*murmelt ein “alles gut”, bevor er sich löst*  
*sagt dann zu Hanna*  
Wir finden den Weg schon… bleibt ihr mal hier und kitscht noch ein bisschen…  
*grinst und greift dann nach David’s Hand*  
*gehen durch Hannas Haus raus zu ihren Rädern*  
*schließt auf und schaut dann einmal auf sein Handy, um zu gucken wie spät es ist*  
*sieht, dass es nach 12 ist und schaut dann auf Datum*  
Shit… ich habs verpasst!  
*sieht David’s verwunderten Blick, als er sein Rad auf seine Höhe schiebt*  
Können wir kurz so tun als sei noch der 15.?

David:  
*sieht, wie Matteo Hanna und Jonas umarmt und spürt trotz des schönen Restabends einen leichten Stich, als er Jonas und Matteo beobachtet*  
*senkt schnell den Blick, wird dann allerdings schon ebenfalls von Hanna und Jonas umarmt, was ihn ein wenig überrascht*  
*erwidert aber die Umarmungen und verabschiedet sich*  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten, hebt noch einmal die Hand zum Abschied und folgt ihm dann zu ihren Fahrrädern*  
*lässt dort Matteos Hand los, um sein Rad aufzuschließen und schiebt es dann zu Matteo, der gerade sein Handy wieder weg packt*  
*will gerade fragen, ob sie heute bei Matteo oder ihm schlafen, als er Matteos Worte hört*  
*schaut ihn verwundert an, grinst dann leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich hab sowieso kein Zeitgefühl gerade… also klar, gerne, wenn du willst…  
*lacht leise*  
Warum? Hab ich irgendwas Wichtiges vergessen oder verpasst?

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David nicht, weiß worum es geht*  
*weiß ja schon, dass er es mit Daten nicht so hat*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Oh jaaa…  
*klappt mit dem Fuß den Ständer von seinem Fahrrad hoch und fängt einfach an zu schieben*  
*sieht, wie David neben ihm herschiebt*  
Heute, naja gestern jetzt, vor 3 Monaten war das erste Abistreichtreffen….  
*grinst ihn leicht von der Seite an*

David:  
*zieht verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch, als Matteo bestätigt, dass er was vergessen hat und muss dann ebenfalls anfangen, sein Fahrrad zu schieben, um zu ihm aufzuholen*  
Und was?  
*überlegt fieberhaft, was denn am 15. war, ihm will aber partout nichts einfallen*  
*hört dann seine Worte und braucht einen Moment, bis ihm der Sinn dahinter aufgeht - das Abistreichtreffen, auf dem sie nie waren, weil sie gekifft und sich das erste mal unterhalten haben*  
*grinst nun ebenfalls leicht in Matteos Richtung und begegnet seinem Blick*  
Du hast dir das Datum gemerkt!?  
*findet das so unglaublich knuffig von ihm, dass sein Herz für einen kurzen Moment ein wenig schneller schlägt*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht verlegen bei seiner Nachfrage und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Joa… ich hab mir auch gemerkt, dass du ganz in schwarz angezogen warst und dass du kaum drei Worte mit mir gewechselt hast…  
*grinst ihm dann zu*  
Unglaublich romantisch von mir, ne?  
*wackelt leicht mit den Augenbrauen*  
Wir könnten jetzt einen kiffen, um das zu feiern, aber ich hab nix da….

David:  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und lächelt*  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief*  
Hey, es waren definitiv mehr als drei Worte…  
*wird ein wenig ernster, als er grinst und mit den Augenbrauen wackelt*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt leise*  
Dass du dir das Datum gemerkt hast, ist schon irgendwie romantisch…  
*lacht nur kurz beim Thema kiffen und meint*  
Das machen wir dann am 15.3. nächstes Jahr…  
*schiebt eine Weile schweigend das Rad neben Matteo her und schaut ihn immer mal wieder von der Seite an, in Gedanken aber bei diesem einen Abend vor drei Monaten*  
*sagt irgendwann leise*  
Du hast mich nervös gemacht damals, weißt du das eigentlich?

Matteo:  
*grinst nur, kneift ein Auge zusammen und zeigt mit Daumen und Zeigefinger wie wenig es war*  
*lächelt dann leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Du weißt doch, ich bin gut mit Daten….  
*nickt und lacht*  
Ja, nächstes Jahr….  
*schiebt dann sein Rad weiter*  
*fragt sich einmal kurz, ob sie dann nicht jetzt auch fahren könnten*  
*genießt es aber irgendwie, einfach so mit David zu laufen, Fahrrad schiebend*  
*schaut dann zu ihm rüber, als er wieder spricht*  
*ist überrascht*  
Ja? Ich dachte du fandest mich unglaublich nervig und wolltest nur Weed für umsonst…  
*lacht dann tonlos*  
Du hast mich auch nervös gemacht… ich hab n ganz schönen Mist geredet.

David:  
*nickt bei Matteos Nachfrage und schaut ihn nur leicht empört an, als er Weed für lau erwähnt*  
Du hast Fragen gestellt… du wurdest direkt persönlich… und… du hast mich die ganze Zeit angesehen… das hat mich nervös gemacht… vor allem deine Blicke… da hab ich mich schon gefragt...  
*bricht ab und überlegt kurz, ob er es wirklich sagen soll, lächelt dann aber in Matteos Richtung und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich hab mich da schon gefragt, ob wir irgendwie gerade flirten und ich dachte die ganze Zeit nur, dass ich cool sein muss, um nicht blöd vor dir da zu stehen… und dann kam Sara und es war offensichtlich, dass du vergeben warst. Da dachte ich, ich hätte mir das alles nur eingebildet…  
*grinst leicht*  
Ich glaube, wir haben /beide/ ganz schönen Mist geredet…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, etwas verlegen*  
Ich konnte nicht weggucken… sorry…  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Wollte dich halt kennen lernen…  
*denkt an den Abend zurück, wie gut David ausgesehen hat, wie er ihn angesehn hat, wie er sich tausend Mal gedacht hatte, dass er sich grad voll zum Horst macht, aber sein Mund trotzdem nicht aufgehört hat*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Ich habs versucht… also das flirten… aber du hast es mir nicht leicht gemacht….  
*verzieht dann etwas das Gesicht, als er Sara erwähnt*  
Ja, das mit Sara war nich so geil von mir…  
*grinst dann aber auch leicht*  
Eher ich… du warst ziemlich cool….

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo sich entschuldigt, dass er nicht weggucken konnte und murmelt leise und liebevoll*  
Das hab ich gemerkt…  
*lächelt leicht schuldbewusst, als Matteo meint, er hätte es ihm nicht leicht gemacht*  
Damals war ja auch noch mein Plan, niemanden an der neuen Schule an mich heran zu lassen… den hast du ja dann nach und nach zunichte gemacht…  
*grinst ein wenig und ditscht sein Vorderrad gegen das von Matteo*  
*lacht dann leise*  
Ich find’s ja irgendwie geil, dass wir uns beide selbst für vollkommen uncool und den anderen für ziemlich cool gehalten haben…  
*muss daran denken, wie fremd Matteo ihm vor drei Monaten noch war und wie vertraut er ihm jetzt ist und findet es ein bisschen surreal, dass sie sich tatsächlich erst drei Monate kennen*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und grinst ihn an*  
Und da hast du dir gedacht, ich erzähl ihm mal, dass ich meine Eltern umgebracht hab, dann lässt er mich bestimmt in Ruhe?  
*lacht leicht*  
Vielleicht ist das Geheimnis, dass wir doch beide uncool sind und nur zusammen cool?  
*ditscht sein Vorderrad zurück gegen seins*  
*schiebt dann für n Moment schweigen weiter*  
Schon krass, oder? Dass das erst drei Monate her ist? Kommt mir länger vor irgendwie…

David:  
*grinst ebenfalls*  
Ich war halt überrumpelt… konnte ja nicht wissen, dass dich das nicht abschreckt…  
*lächelt dann bei Matteos Theorie über’s Coolsein*  
Den Gedanken mag ich… muss was Wahres dran sein.  
*bleibt kurz stehen, als Matteo dann genau das ausspricht, was er gerade gedacht hat und lacht leise*  
Fuck, raus aus meinen Gedanken!  
*nimmt eine Hand vom Lenker und zieht ihn am Nacken sanft zu sich um ihm einen kurzen, aber zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben - das musste jetzt einfach sein*  
*lacht dann nochmal leise und lässt ihn wieder los*  
*erklärt*  
Ich hab gerade wirklich genau das gleiche gedacht… das ist erst drei Monate her… und irgendwie warst du in diesem Moment noch total fremd… und jetzt… es ist irgendwie total surreal…  
*seufzt leise und schaut breit lächelnd kurz zu Boden*

Matteo:  
*lacht wieder leise*  
Hab ich auch nicht gewusst….  
*schaut leicht überrascht, als er stehen bleibt und bei seinen Worten*  
*bleibt auch stehen*  
*wird dann in einen Kuss gezogen und grinst*  
*hört ihm dann zu und lächelt*  
*greift nach ihm und zieht ihn an der Jacke nochmal näher für einen weiteren Kuss*  
*fragt dann leise*  
Surreal? Surreal gut, richtig?  
*lässt seine Hand an seiner Jack und meint dann leise*  
Wir haben ja auch genug Scheiß für drei Jahre durchgemacht, oder?

David:  
*wird von Matteo in einen weiteren Kuss gezogen und schließt die Augen*  
*lächelt, als er Matteos Frage hört, öffnet sie wieder und nickt*  
*murmelt zustimmend*  
Surreal gut… sehr gut…  
*lehnt seine Stirn gegen die von Matteo, als er merkt, dass er seine Jacke nicht losgelassen hat und nickt bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Für mindestens drei Jahre… wenn nicht fünf… oder zehn…  
*hat die ganze Zeit nicht aufgehört zu lächeln und zieht Matteo dann mit seinem freien Arm, der nicht den Lenker hält, in eine Umarmung*  
*legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab, atmet einmal tief durch und genießt die Nähe und Vertrautheit*  
*murmelt irgendwann ziemlich leise*  
Ich bin ziemlich glücklich… mit dir…

Matteo:  
*lächelt bei Davids Antwort*  
Dann ist ja gut…  
*schließt die Augen, als David seine Stirn gegen seine lehnt*  
*murmelt*  
Mindestens…  
*spürt dann Davids Arm um ihn und lässt sein eigenes Fahrrad los*  
*hört das Scheppern, als es zu Boden fällt, aber ist das egal und schlingt einfach beide Arme um David*  
*atmet hörbar ein bei seinen Worten und kann es mal wieder nicht glauben, dass er so ein Glück gehabt hat und David gefunden hat*  
*küsst seinen Kopf, das, was er erwischt und murmelt zurück*  
Ich auch…. ziemlich sehr sogar….

David:  
*zuckt minimal zusammen, als Matteos Fahrrad scheppert, denkt dann aber nicht weiter drüber nach, als er spürt, dass Matteo es losgelassen hat, um ihn mit beiden Armen zu umarmen*  
*fühlt sein Herz einen Zahn zulegen, als Matteo seine Worte erwidert und er spürt, dass Matteo seinen Kopf küsst*  
*lässt nun auch sein eigenes Fahrrad komplett los, allerdings etwas vorsichtiger als Matteo, so dass es zumindest einige Zeit an seiner Hüfte lehnen könnte und schlingt ebenfalls beide Arme um ihn und drückt ihn an sich*  
*sucht dann seine Lippen und küsst ihn zärtlich*

Matteo:  
*küsst ihn zurück und bewegt eine Hand, um sie an Davids Hals zu legen*  
*schlingt dann aber doch den ganzen Arm um seinen Hals*  
*bleibt ne ganze Weile so stehen, knutschend auf dem Bürgersteig*  
*als sie sich schließlich lösen, ist es nur minimal*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Okay, wettradeln ins Bett? Zu mir oder zu dir, Herr Schreibner?

David:  
*kann gar nicht sagen, wer von beiden letztendlich den Kuss zuerst löst, fühlt sich aber leicht und glücklich und lächelt vor sich hin, als sie es schließlich tun*  
*grinst dann bei Matteos Herausforderung und löst sich ein Stück mehr von ihm*  
*überlegt kurz und stellt fest, dass die WG ein bisschen näher ist, als seine Wohnung und sagt darum*  
Zu dir, Herr Florenzi…  
*steigt aufs Rad, welches erstaunlicherweise immer noch an seiner Hüfte lehnt und wartet, bis auch Matteo aufgestiegen ist*  
*radelt dann los und gewinnt natürlich*

*liegt später mit Matteo in seinem Bett - den Kopf auf seiner nackten Brust und mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise über Brust und Bauch ziehend - und lässt den ganzen Abend nochmal Revue passieren*  
*hat irgendwie das Gefühl, dass emotional gesehen total viel passiert ist, angefangen bei seiner Angst vor der Begegnung mit Jonas und seinen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen in Bezug auf ihn, gefolgt von Matteos Outing Jonas gegenüber, Jonas Entschuldigung und dem darauffolgendem Gespräch, ganz normale Gespräche unter Freunden und letztendlich sogar ein Gespräch über Transgender, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass er es mal so offen in “größerer” Runde hätte führen können - und natürlich der krönende Abschluss: Matteos und sein Gespräch über ihr dreimonatiges erstes Gespräch*  
*denkt sich, dass der Abend für ihn nie so entspannt geendet hätte, wenn Matteo vor Jonas nicht zugegeben hätte, dass er mal in ihn verliebt war und dass das Verständnis von allen Seiten nur da war, weil letztendlich vor allem Matteo, aber auch alle anderen so offen waren*  
*lächelt leicht bei dem Gedanken daran, wie mutig Matteo war, macht sich aber kurz doch wieder ein wenig Sorgen darüber, dass er Jonas nur davon erzählt hat, damit es ihm (David) besser geht und wird wieder ein wenig ernster*  
*fragt irgendwann vorsichtig*  
Ist es dir sehr schwer gefallen, Jonas zu erzählen, dass du mal in ihn verliebt warst?  
*hält kurz die Luft an, weil er nicht weiß, ob die Frage nicht zu persönlich oder privat war, hat aber irgendwie gerade gesprochen, ohne wirklich vorher nachzudenken*

Matteo:  
*liegt danach mit David im Bett und spielt mit seinen Haaren*  
*ist glücklich und träge und müde, wie immer nach dem Sex*  
*schließt seine Augen und öffnet sie direkt wieder, als er Davids Frage hört*  
*hmmmt leicht und überlegt*  
*denkt, dass die Antwort irgendwie ja und nein ist und weiß nicht richtig, wie er das sagen soll*  
Hmmm, weniger als ich dachte… aber irgendwie schon…  
*schluckt einmal und fährt dann fort*  
Ich hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass es irgendwie so n dunkles Geheimnis is oder so…. aber ich kann nich so gut über meine Gefühle reden… vor allem nicht so, wenn ich so im Mittelpunkt steh…  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Aber irgendwie war’s auch gut… jetzt ist das wenigstens vom Tisch….

David:  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als Matteo meint, dass es ihm schon schwer gefallen ist, hört ihm aber weiter zu und versucht zu verstehen*  
*nickt langsam gegen seine Brust und schlingt den Arm um ihn*  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo mit ihm eigentlich immer recht gut über Gefühle reden kann, kann aber total nachvollziehen, dass er nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt steht*  
*freut sich ziemlich, dass der Grund, warum es ihm schwer gefallen ist, nicht direkt mit Jonas persönlich zu tun hat*  
*küsst kurz seine Brust und meint*  
Ich fand’s echt mutig von dir. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich das getraut hätte...  
*nickt dann wieder, als er meint, dass es jetzt wenigstens vom Tisch ist*  
*schweigt einen Moment und sagt dann leise*  
Es hat den ganzen Abend gedreht…  
*dreht sich leicht und stützt sein Kinn auf Matteos Brust, um ihn anschauen zu können*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, lächelt kurz kopfschüttelnd und meint dann*  
Ich hab überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet… ich hab noch nichtmal in meinem Kopf den Gedanken gehabt, dass du es ihm ja auch erzählen könntest… aber letztendlich…  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
… letztendlich hat dein Mut dann dafür gesorgt, dass der Abend entspannter wurde… dass /ich/ entspannter wurde…  
*lacht leise*  
… was ich übrigens auch nicht gedacht hätte. Hätte mir das vorher jemand erzählt, dass du Jonas davon erzählen willst, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich unterm Tisch versteckt und mir nen Tunnel in ein sicheres Versteck gebuddelt… Naturkatastrophe oder so…  
*wird wieder ernst und küsst kurz seine Brust*  
Jedenfalls… danke, dass du’s ihm gesagt hast…  
*denkt sich, dass genau das sowie auch das darauf folgende Gespräch ihm tatsächlich die letzten Zweifel genommen haben, dass Jonas aktuell wichtiger sein könnte, als er, sagt das aber nicht, weil er nicht will, dass Matteo sich darüber n Kopf macht*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als David sagt, dass es mutig war*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und vergräbt seine Hand noch tiefer in Davids Haaren*  
Ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht groß drüber nachgedacht… war der einzige Weg in dem Moment…  
*bewegt seine Hand mit, als David sich dreht und lässt sie in seinen Haaren*  
*dreht aber seinen eigenen Kopf n bisschen nach unten, um ihn ansehn zu können*  
*lächelt leicht, als er sagt, dass es ihn entspannter gemacht hat*  
Das war Sinn der Sache…  
*wird ernst, als er hört, wie er von Naturkatastrophe und Flucht redet*  
Gut, dass du das nicht gemacht hast… und, dass es geholfen hat…  
*streicht ihm durch die Haare*  
Ich fand’s übrigens toll, dass du so bereit warst, ihm ne Chance zu geben… und als er sich entschuldigt hat, hast du auch schnell dafür gesorgt, dass es wieder normaler wurde… also nicht nur ich…  
*schluckt dann leicht und schaut ihn an*  
Weiß nich ob ich das könnte… also mit nem Typen so umgehen, in den du mal verknallt warst…

David:  
*lächelt leicht und sagt*  
Ich glaub, manchmal ist “nicht groß drüber nachdenken” genau der richtige Weg…  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern, als Matteo davon spricht, wie er mit der Situation umgegangen ist*  
Naja, er ist dein bester Freund… ist ja auch blöd für dich, wenn es zwischen uns angespannt ist… und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er es ernst meint mit der Entschuldigung und dass er nachvollziehen konnte, dass ich mich einfach nicht wohl gefühlt hab.  
*legt seinen Kopf kurz wieder auf Matteos Brust ab und murmelt*  
Außerdem… *schüttelt kurz den Kopf und sucht nach Worten*... außerdem ist mir in dem Moment klar geworden, dass du um /mich/ gekämpft hast und um ihn nicht… und du hast gesagt, dass du damals weit weg von nem Outing warst, aber als es dann um /mich/ ging, da schien das mit dem Outing für dich irgendwie kein Problem mehr zu sein… und irgendwie dachte ich in dem Moment, dass das zwei ziemlich ausschlaggebende Punkte sind, in denen ich Jonas voraus bin…  
*hebt seinen Kopf wieder, schaut Matteo an und grinst leicht beschämt*  
… mal abgesehen von der Tatsache natürlich, dass du mit mir zusammen bist und nicht mit ihm…  
*malt mit dem Zeigefinger wieder irgendwas auf seine Brust*  
*lacht dann leise bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Ich glaub, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du mal auf Luis treffen wirst, ist ziemlich gering. Soweit ich weiß, wohnt der immer noch in Lychen und da wollen wir ja sowieso nicht hin...

Matteo:  
*hört David genau zu und kann es nicht verhindern, dass er lächelt, als er davon spricht, dass es sich gut angefühlt hat, Jonas was voraus zu haben*  
*grinst leicht*  
Außerdem siehst du viel besser aus, du bist lustiger und intelligenter und du willst nicht Politik und Deutsch studieren… wie langweilig ist das denn, bitte?  
*schmunzelt leicht und hofft, David damit auch zum Lachen zu bringen*  
*hört dann, was von nem Typen in Lychen und merkt, wie komisch sich das anfühlt*  
*bis eben gerade war es noch etwas hypothetisches, jetzt gibt es da tatsächlich einen Typen*  
*schluckt*  
Das is auch gut so… wie gesagt, ich wär nich so cool wie du….

David:  
*lächelt erst und grinst dann breit, aber freut sich ziemlich, als Matteo aufzählt, was er Jonas alles voraus hat*  
*nickt gespielt ernst und zustimmend, muss dann aber doch lachen*  
Total mega ätzend langweilig… du Schleimer!  
*rutscht ein Stück nach oben, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu gebe, trifft aber nur sein Kinn und grinst wieder*  
*sieht dann, dass Matteo schluckt und irgendwie ernst schaut, als es um Luis geht, schaut ihn zunächst skeptisch an, legt dann aber provozierend schmunzelnd den Kopf schief, setzt sich kurzerhand auf und auf Matteos Schloß, stützt die Hände links und rechts von seinem Kopf ab und meint*  
Doch, wärst du! Du hättest nämlich absolut überhaupt nicht den geringsten Grund, irgendetwas anderes als cool zu sein, hörst du?

Matteo:  
*schaut ihm leicht verwundert zu, als er sich umpositioniert*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen leicht fragend hoch*  
*muss dann auch schmunzeln, als er hört, was er sagt*  
So so… und was, wenn dieser Typ aus Lychen super super lustig ist und auch noch gut aussieht oder so?  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Dann garantiere ich für nix… dann muss ich ihn leider umbringen.

David:  
*zieht amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch, als Matteo an seinen Worten zu zweifeln scheint, schüttelt den Kopf und meint dann leise*  
Dann lieb ich dich immer noch viel viel mehr /oder so/ und es würde mich nicht im geringsten stören, wenn du ihn umbringst… nur die Tatsache, dass du in den Knast wanderst, die würde mich vielleicht ein wenig belasten… aber wenn es dir dadurch besser geht, bitte… mach…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und tut gleichgültig*

Matteo:  
*lacht laut auf bei seiner Antwort*  
Was hab ich für ein Glück…  
*legt beide Hände um Davids Hals und zieht ihn näher*  
Aber stimmt… Gefängnis wär doof…. dann bring ich ihn vielleicht doch nicht um….  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und schaut ihn dann wieder an*  
*sagt etwas ernster*  
Danke… dass es dir nicht egal wär, wenn ich in den Knast geh…  
*grinst und küsst ihn nochmal*

David:  
*lässt sich von Matteo näher ziehen und nickt zufrieden grinsend*  
Gut!  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und seinen darauffolgenden Blick*  
*muss dann bei seinen Worten lachen und rollt sich, während Matteo ihn küsst wieder runter von ihm und löst dann den Kuss*  
Bitte gerne, du Spinner!  
*legt sich flach auf den Rücken und faltet die Hände hinter dem Kopf*  
So - und jetzt wird geschlafen!  
*grinst leicht und wartet auf Matteos Zustimmung und darauf, dass er das Licht ausmacht*  
Schlaf gut, Florenzi

Matteo:  
*lacht, als er sich runter rollt*  
Okay…  
*rollt sich zur Seite und macht das Licht aus*  
*rutscht dann an David ran und schlingt einen Arm um ihn*  
Träum von uns, Schreibner, du Spinner…


	17. 16.06.2019 - Neuer Held

**Sonntag, 12:23 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, Matteo/Jonas**

Jonas, 12:23 Uhr:  
*sendet einen Screenshot mit einem Textabsatz, wo was über Testosteron steht* Guten Morgen, Luigi! Alter, muss David den Scheiß echt sein ganzes Leben lang spritzen?

Matteo, 12:32 Uhr:  
Guten Morgen. Jau… Leider gibt es noch kein Wundermittel, das seinen Körper dazu bringt, es von allein zu produzieren.

Jonas, 13:35 Uhr:  
Krass, Mann! Das ist echt viel heftiger, als ich dachte alles.

Matteo, 13:36 Uhr:  
Ja, is nich ohne alles.

Jonas, 13:37 Uhr:  
Kannst David sagen, er ist mein neuer Held.

Matteo, 13:38 Uhr:  
Weiß nicht, ob ihm das gefällt, aber ich richt’s gern aus :-)

Jonas, 13:53 Uhr:  
Hab grad gelesen, was bei so einer Operation alles schief gehen kann…. *Smiley mit weit aufgerissenen Augen*

Matteo, 13:57 Uhr:  
Shhhhhhhh

Jonas, 13:58 Uhr:  
Da reden wir nicht drüber?

Matteo; 13:59 Uhr:  
Nee

Jonas, 14:00 Uhr:  
Okay, versteh ich

Jonas, 14:13 Uhr:  
Lässt er alles operieren?

Matteo: 14:14 Uhr:  
Jonas!

Jonas, 14:15 Uhr:  
Okay, okay… wie issen dann der Sex so?

Matteo; 14:17 Uhr:  
*schickt Augenroll Smiley*  
Wie issen der Sex mit Hanna so?

Jonas, 14:18 Uhr:  
Warum denn so prüde, Herr Florenzi? Ich erzähl dir gern, wie umwerfend der Sex mit Hanna ist! :P

Matteo, 14:21 Uhr:  
Der Unterschied ist, dass ich es nicht wissen will.

Jonas, 14:22 Uhr:  
Okay, okay, aber… ich mein…

Matteo, 14:25 Uhr:  
Es spielt keine Rolle für mich, ok? Was immer da is oder halt nich…

Jonas; 14:26 Uhr:  
Okay


	18. 18.06.2019 - Bea, Retter und Möhren

**Dienstag, 17:36 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist mit Matteo gerade auf dem Rückweg vom Einkaufen, beide haben jeweils eine semischwere Einkaufstasche zu schleppen, als er sein Handy in der Tasche vibrieren fühlt*  
*stöhnt kurz auf und sagt zu Matteo*  
Warte kurz…  
*stellt die Tasche auf dem Boden ab und fischt das Handy aus der Tasche*  
*lächelt, als er die Nummer von Bea sieht und informiert Matteo kurz*  
Meine Patentante…  
*geht dran und nimmt dann die Einkaufstasche wieder in die Hand*  
Hey Bea!  
*läuft weiter, stellt aber schnell fest, dass Laufen mit der schweren Tasche und telefonieren gleichzeitig gar nicht so einfach ist und guckt sich nach einer Bank oder Mauer oder so um*

Matteo:  
*bleibt stehen als David es tut und wartet*  
*nickt nur, als David ihn informiert*  
*läuft dann weiter und sieht, dass David sich etwas schwer tut und nimmt ihm die Einkaufstasche ab*  
*tut stumm so, als würde er zusammen brechen, geht aber dann normal weiter*

Bea:  
David, mein Lieber, hallo! Wie schön, dass ich dich erreiche, stör ich grad?

David:  
*wehrt sich erst ein wenig, als Matteo ihm die Tasche abnimmt, weil er nicht will, dass Matteo so viel schleppen muss und grinst dann, als er so tut, als würde er zusammen brechen*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei der Frage seiner Tante und lacht*  
Du störst fast nie… Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause… ähm, also in die WG… waren gerade einkaufen…  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, ob es wirklich geht mit den zwei Taschen*  
*fragt dann seine Tante*  
Wie geht’s dir?

Matteo:  
*grinst sehr breit als David “nach Hause” sagt*  
*streckt ihm aber schnell die Zunge raus, als er zu ihm guckt*

Bea:  
Oh, alles bestens. Ich freu mich, dich so gut gelaunt zu hören. Aber wenn ihr grad am laufen seid, mach ich’s schnell: Ich wollte dich zu meinem Geburtstag einladen, und Matteo natürlich auch, wenn er will?

David:  
*zieht eine Grimasse in Matteos Richtung, grinst dann aber und konzentriert sich wieder auf seine Tante*  
*überlegt fieberhaft, wann Bea nochmal Geburtstag hat und nimmt sich jetzt schon vor, den Tag Matteo mitzuteilen, damit er ihn für ihn behält*  
*freut sich, dass Matteo mit eingeladen wird*  
Ich frag ihn gleich mal, er will bestimmt…  
*grinst und schielt wieder zu ihm rüber*  
*gibt dann ein gequältes Geräusch von sich und fragt ein wenig kleinlaut*  
Wann ist denn nochmal dein Geburtstag? Irgendwann nächsten Monat, oder?  
*hat in Erinnerung, dass es immer ziemlich warm ist*

Matteo:  
*hört ein “ich frag ihn gleich mal” und horcht auf*  
*schüttelt dann gespielt übertrieben den Kopf*  
*grinst leicht und lässt David dann aber doch mal in Ruhe*

Bea:  
Ich hab am 19.7., das ist dieses Jahr n Freitag, aber ich feier den Samstag. Ihr könnt aber natürlich gern auch das ganze Wochenende kommen…. und deine Eltern kommen übrigens nicht, falls dich das irgendwie überzeugt zu kommen.

David:  
*lacht bei der Erwähnung seiner Eltern*  
Na dann komm ich auf jeden Fall…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und fügt hinzu*  
Nein, aber für dich hätte ich sie auch mal ein paar Stunden ertragen, aber wenn sie nicht kommen, ist es natürlich entspannter…  
*wiederholt das Datum nochmal, um es nicht zu vergessen*  
Also 19.7. Geburtstag, die Feier aber am 20.7.  
*hat das Gefühl, dass da irgendwas war und er irgendwas vergessen hat*  
*überlegt kurz und fällt dann plötzlich der Urlaub ein*  
Oh nein, warte! Mist! Da sind wir im Urlaub! Wir sind erst ab dem 21. wieder in Berlin…

Matteo.  
*hört David zu und kann sich denken, um was es geht, eine Einladung nach Fürstenberg*  
*hört dann das Datum und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
*will ihn gerade anstupsen, als er sich selber erinnert*

Bea:  
Ach Mensch, wie schade. Und ich hatte so gehofft, deinen Matteo endlich mal kennen zu lernen, und natürlich dich wieder zusehen. Ich bin doch so neugierig. Seid ihr denn dann direkt eingespannt oder habt ihr vielleicht Lust, das Wochenende drauf zu kommen?

David:  
*lächelt, als sie meint, dass sie /seinen/ Matteo endlich mal kennenlernen wollte und würde sich auch freuen, wenn Matteo sie mal kennenlernt*  
*überlegt wieder kurz bei ihre Frage nach dem Wochenende danach, kann sich aber an keine Termine erinnern*  
*will aber zur Sicherheit doch lieber nochmal nachfragen und meint zu Bea*  
Bleibst du mal kurz dran?  
*lässt das Handy sinken und wendet sich dann Matteo zu*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Bea läd uns für das Wochenende nach dem Urlaub nach Fürstenberg ein. Hast du Lust? Und haben wir Zeit?  
*sieht ihn mit Hundeblick und bittend an und hofft, dass er Lust hat, mitzukommen*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er das Handy sinken lässt, obwohl er sich denken kann, was jetzt kommt*  
*grinst leicht, als er fragt, ob “wir” zeit haben*  
Uhm… klar hab ich Lust, ich möchte unbedingt alle deine Helden kennen lernen… und Termine nein, es sei denn, du bekommst am Freitag noch irgendein Arzt Ding reingedrückt, aber dann fahren wir halt danach.  
*sind endlich an dem Haus angekommen, wo die WG drin ist und stellt ächzend die Taschen ab, während er nach seinem Schlüssel kramt*

Bea:  
Klar...  
*hört dann David, etwas dumpfer, aber trotzdem gut genug, seinen Freund fragen*  
*lächelt unwillkürlich, als sie ihn hört*  
*wartet darauf, dass David ihr die frohe Botschaft verkündet und beschließt es für sich zu behalten, dass sie Matteo gehört hat*

David:  
*lächelt ziemlich breit, als Matteo von seinen Helden spricht und freut sich, dass er Lust hat*  
*hält kurz inne, als er das Arzt Ding erwähnt, weil ihm einfällt, dass er übermorgen beim Arzt unbedingt besprechen muss, wieviel Testo sie spritzen und ob er vor oder nach dem Urlaub kommen soll, weil der eigentliche Termin für die Spritze genau in den Urlaub fallen würde*  
*nickt aber zu Matteos Worten und lächelt wieder*  
Guter Plan!  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und nimmt das Handy wieder ans Ohr*  
Bea?  
*sieht, dass Matteo die Tür aufschließt und versucht, ihm eine der Taschen abzunehmen, damit er nicht beide die Treppen hochschleppen muss*  
Wir kommen gerne am Wochenende danach und du kannst dir schonmal überlegen, was du dir wünschst, damit wir nicht irgendeinen Mist besorgen...

Bea:  
Oh, das freut mich aber! Und du kennst mich doch, Junge, ich hab schon alles, was ich möchte. Ihr gebt Geld für die Zugtickets aus, das ist mir Geschenk genug.

Matteo:  
*lässt sich keine Tasche abnehmen*  
*schiebt David aber so, dass er die Tür aufhält*  
*greift dann beide Taschen und geht an David vorbei rein und stapft die Treppe hoch*

David:  
*grummelt bei Beas Worten zum Geschenk und grummelt auch, weil Matteo sich gerade nicht helfen lässt*  
*seufzt dann in Richtung seiner Tante*  
Okay…  
*wird ihr wahrscheinlich dann einfach wieder was zeichnen und einen Strauß Blumen holen*  
Ich würd sagen, wir melden uns dann einfach nochmal, sobald wir wissen, wann wir ankommen…  
*beeilt sich, hinter Matteo die Treppen hoch zu kommen, aber der ist erstaunlich schnell*  
*will ihm eigentlich wenigstens auf den letzten Metern noch die Tasche abnehmen, aber kommt nicht mehr wirklich dazu, da Matteo schon fast oben ist*

Bea:  
*lacht leicht als er grummelt*  
Du weißt ich freu mich über Blumen und ne Zeichnung. Bis bald, mein Lieber! Macht euch noch einen schönen Tag!

Matteo:  
*stellt die Taschen wieder ab, als er vor der Tür angekommen ist und schließt auf*  
*will dann wieder beide nehmen, aber David kommt ihm zuvor*  
*lacht*  
Jetzt ist auch egal...  
*geht dann nach ihm rein und wirft die Tür zu*  
*folgt ihm in die Küche und stellt die Tasche auf dem Küchentresen ab*

David:  
*verabschiedet sich ebenfalls von Bea und steckt das Handy zurück in die Tasche*  
*kann sich gerade noch eine Tasche von Matteo schnappen und in die Küche tragen*  
*lacht bei seinen Worten und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, ich bin mir sicher, du wärst auf den letzten Metern zusammengebrochen...  
*stellt die Tasche auf einem der Barhocker ab und tritt dann hinter Matteo an den Küchentresen und schlingt die Arme um ihn*  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken und murmelt*  
… und das kann ich nicht verantworten…  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und murmelt leiser*  
Danke für’s Schleppen!

Matteo:  
*lacht und nickt*  
Wär ich bestimmt. Vielen Dank, mein Retter.  
*lächelt, als David die Arme um ihn schlingt und legt seine über Davids*  
*lacht leise*  
Gern geschehen.  
*dreht sich dann in seinen Armen um und schlingt seine um den Nacken*  
Und jetzt lern ich also bald deine Patentante kennen…. irgendwas, was ich wissen müsste?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sich zu ihm umdreht und nickt bei seiner Feststellung*  
*überlegt dann kurz und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nichts Wichtiges… Bea ist Standesbeamtin und wohnt in so nem kleinen Haus mit Garten in Fürstenberg…ist irgendwie ziemlich urig und vollgestellt bei ihr… und sie ist einfach cool, redet viel und ist immer für mich da gewesen. Also richtig so, wie man sich ne Patentante vorstellt.  
*lächelt wieder und sagt*  
Ich freu mich, dass du mitkommst und ihr euch kennenlernt… vielleicht sollten wir Laura noch mitnehmen - dann hätte ich alle meine Retter auf einem Haufen beisammen!  
*lacht leise*

Matteo:  
*lächelt als er von Bea erzählt*  
Klingt schön.  
*lacht dann laut auf*  
Alle deine Retter, hm? Vielleicht sollten wir uns T-Shirts drucken lassen!  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*  
Du musst doch gar nicht gerettet werden, du Spinner.

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Idee von den T-Shirts*  
Ohja, bitte! In Transfarben!  
*lächelt, als er einen Kuss bekommt und zieht Matteo ein wenig näher*  
*hört dann seine Worte und wird ein bisschen ernster, lächelt aber immer noch minimal*  
*ist der festen Überzeugung, dass Matteo ihn definitiv gerettet hat, weiß aber genau, dass er dem sofort widersprechen würde, wenn er diesen Gedanken laut aussprechen würde*  
*sagt darum einfach nur*  
Inzwischen nicht mehr…  
*lächelt wieder ein bisschen und küsst ihn nochmal*

Matteo:  
*lacht bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Leider, leider stehen mir die überhaupt nicht…  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
*kann sich in etwa denken, was David denkt*  
*lächelt bei seiner Antwort*  
*küsst ihn zurück und küsst ihn dann nochmal*  
*stupst ihn dann leicht mit seiner Nase*  
Okay… und jetzt darfst du entscheiden wie ich dich vor dem Hungertod rette… was soll ich kochen?

David:  
*zieht skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, als Matteo meint, dass ihm die Transfarben nicht stehen und meint nur*  
Ich find, dir steht alles!  
*grinst dabei*  
*wird dann von ihm nochmal geküsst und lächelt, als Matteo ihn mit der Nase anstupst*  
*lockert seinen Griff um ihn, lässt ihn langsam los und überlegt*  
Hmm… vielleicht die Tarte, von der du gesprochen hast? Da hatten wir doch die Zutaten auf die Liste gesetzt, oder?  
*wendet sich den Taschen zu und fängt an, die Einkäufe auszupacken*  
*wendet seinen Kopf nochmal Richtung Matteo und sagt gut gelaunt*  
Und du darfst bestimmen, was ich helfen soll!  
*hat sich vorgenommen, Matteo beim Kochen in nächster Zeit über die Schulter zu schauen, damit er es vielleicht auch irgendwann mal kann*

Matteo:  
*lacht nur und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Lügner  
*nickt dann zu der Tarte*  
Jap… da brauch ich aber das Rezept, das kann ich nich so….  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf als er sagt, dass er helfen will*  
*grinst*  
Du kannst mir das Rezept ausdrucken. Und dann kannst du dich da hinsetzen, damit ich was schönes zum angucken hab.  
*lacht und stupst ihn leicht mit der Hüfte, als sie gleichzeitig was in den Kühlschrank einräumen*  
*sieht Davids missbilligenden Blick*  
Okay, okay, wenn du was helfen kannst währenddessen, sag ich Bescheid, aber sooo oft hab ich die auch noch nciht gemacht….

David:  
*schaut Matteo missbilligend an, als er sagt, dass er nicht helfen darf, stupst aber mit der Hüfte zurück*  
Wenn du mich nicht helfen lässt, lern ich’s nie und du musst dein Leben lang für mich kochen!  
*nickt dann aber zufrieden, als er meint, dass er doch helfen darf und grinst*  
Yeah!  
*wendet sich dann zur Küchentür und meint*  
Ich geh dann mal das Rezept ausdrucken…  
*ist schon aus der Küche raus, aber steckt den Kopf nochmal rein*  
Ach und könnten du und dein Superhirn mir den Gefallen tun, euch zu merken, wann Bea Geburtstag hat? Wäre total nice, wenn ich es nächstes Jahr tatsächlich mal nicht vergessen würde…  
*grinst wieder und verschwindet dann*  
*fragt sich kurz, ob es jetzt der 19. oder 20.7. war und hofft, dass Matteo gut aufgepasst hat*

Matteo:  
*fasst sich theatralisch an die Brust*  
Oh nein, wie schrecklich!  
*nickt dann als er geht zum Rezept ausdrucken*  
Ja, bitte, schön groß!  
*will die Küchenplatte schon mal abwischen und geht zum Waschbecken, als David seinen Kopf doch nochmal reinsteckt*  
*lacht bei seiner Bitte und nickt*  
*ruft ihm dann hinterher*  
19\. übrigens! Wie hast du vor mir Leuten zum Geburtstag gratuliert??  
*wäscht den Lappen aus und wischt dann einmal über die Flächen*

David:  
*hat auf Matteos Frage nicht mehr geantwortet, sondern ist in sein Zimmer gegangen und hat das Rezept schön groß ausgedruckt*  
*kommt nach wenigen Minuten zurück in die Küche, wo Matteo schon alles soweit vorbereitet hat und legt ihm das Rezept hin*  
*nimmt sich dann eine Möhre, einfach, weil sie da so rumliegt, lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Arbeitsplatte und fängt an, sie gedankenverloren in den Fingern zu drehen*  
*greift Matteos Frage von gerade auf und meint ein wenig düster und sarkastisch*  
Meine Mutter hat mich an die Geburtstage der Familie erinnert - natürlich immer mit vorwurfsvollem Unterton, warum ich es nicht schaffe, selbst dran zu denken…  
*hatte nur wenige Freunde, deren Geburtstage es wert waren, sie sich zu merken*  
*fährt fort*  
Ich hab sie mir sogar irgendwann mal aufgeschrieben, aber das bringt nichts… dann vergess ich, auf den Zettel zu gucken.  
*grinst leicht und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Und jetzt hab ich ja Laura und dich für die Daten…  
*guckt dann, was Matteo so macht und wartet auf Anweisungen*  
*legt die Möhre zurück zu den anderen*

Matteo:  
*breitet das Rezept aus*  
Danke…  
*schaut dann drauf, was getan werden muss und fängt an*  
*rollt die Augen, als David von seiner Mutter erzählt*  
Boah, ich will die echt mal kennen lernen… du legst doch keinen Wert darauf, dass sie mich mögen, oder?  
*schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf*  
*grinst dann aber leicht und nickt*  
Ich erinner dich gern.  
*deutet auf die Möhren*  
Die kannst du schälen, wenn du willst…

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo nach seiner Mutter fragt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wenn sie mir irgendwann mal so auf die Nerven gehen, dass ich den Kontakt vollkommen abbrechen will, kannst du gerne toben und wüten, wie du willst…  
*schaut sich nach nem Möhrenschäler um und sieht, dass Matteo schon einen rausgelegt hat*  
… sie wird sich halt bei Laura darüber auslassen und das würde mir für Laura leid tun…  
*fängt an, die Möhre zu schälen, aber ist mit seinem System irgendwie nicht zufrieden*  
*versucht was anderes, was besser funktioniert*  
… wobei… Laura kann sich eigentlich ganz gut wehren… also  
*grinst leicht*  
… tobe und wüte, wie du willst.  
*ist mit der ersten Möhre fertig und ganz zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis*  
*hält sie Matteo hin*  
Oben und unten muss noch was ab, oder?

Matteo:  
*hmmmt leicht, als er sagt, dass es doch nicht ganz so okay ist*  
Nee, nee dann halt ich mich lieber zurück… aber nur ein bisschen.  
*hat sich schon irgend einem anderen Gemüse gewidmet und gar nicht so genau geguckt, was David gemacht hat*  
*schaut sich dann die Möhre an, die er ihm hinhält*  
Uhmmmm, ja? Die Enden kannste abschneiden aber der Rest muss geschält sein….  
*schaut ihm dann kurz zu, wie er weiter schält und merkt, wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht, weil er so absolut umständlich macht*  
Nee…  
*lacht leicht und nimmt ihm Schäler und Möhre aus der Hand*  
So, guck…  
*zeigt ihm kurz, wie es schneller und effizienter geht*

David:  
*grinst leicht und meint*  
N bisschen ist schon okay…  
*fragt sich eh, wann es überhaupt mal zu einer Begegnung zwischen Matteo und seinen Eltern kommen wird - wahrscheinlich erst dann, wenn es sich gar nicht mehr vermeiden lässt*  
*nickt zu den Enden der Möhre*  
*beäugt die dann und stellt fest, dass tatsächlich noch Schale dran ist*  
*will diese gerade entfernen, als Matteo ihm Möhre und Schäler aus der Hand nimmt*  
*schaut nur einmal kurz zur Möhre und registriert schnell, wie Matteo Möhre und Schäler hält, schaut dann aber nur zu Matteo und muss lächeln*  
*kann seinen Blick irgendwie nicht von ihm abwenden, weil er so unglaublich gut dabei aussieht, wenn er so bei der Sache ist*

Matteo:  
*hat die Möhre geschält, legt den Schäler zurück auf die Arbeitsplatte und greift sich das Messer um die Enden abzuschneiden*  
Und voila… fertig ist die Möhre!  
*hält sie ihm hin und hat dann erst das Gefühl, dass David nicht bei der Sache ist*  
*schaut ihn an und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Was?

David:  
*hört, dass Matteo die Möhre fertig hat und nickt einfach mal*  
*grinst dann leicht, als Matteo ihn ansieht und die Augenbrauen hochzieht*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und guckt unschuldig*  
Nichts…  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und grinst weiter*  
Ich schau dich einfach gerne an, wenn du so konzentriert bist…

Matteo:  
*zieht die Augenbrauen nochmal hoch bei seinem “nichts”*  
*bekommt dann aber einen Kuss und muss automatisch lächeln*  
*spürt, wie es komisch in der Magengegend flattert bei Davids Worten, aber schüttelt den Kopf*  
Du schaust mich gern an, wenn ich mich aufs Möhre schälen konzentriere?  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Ist das ein neuer Fetisch, über den wir sprechen müssen? Ist das beschränkt auf Konzentration auf Gemüse oder beinhaltet das auch Konzentration auf andere Sachen? Wie zum Beispiel Obst? Oder Brotaufstrich?

David:  
*grinst und nickt bei seiner Frage nach den Möhren*  
So sieht’s aus…  
*schaut dann aber immer skeptischer bei seinen weiteren Fragen, pfft einmal kurz, legt den Kopf schief und meint beleidigt*  
Haha…  
*schaut Matteo strafend an, wendet sich ab und greift sich wieder eine Möhre und den Schäler*  
*macht es genauso, wie Matteo es ihm gezeigt hat - hat nämlich sehrwohl aufgepasst - und ist zufrieden, dass es so tatsächlich viel besser klappt*  
*ignoriert Matteo*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David sich beleidigt abwendet*  
Ach komm schon… du kannst es mir ruhig sagen…  
*macht weiter mit dem Gemüse, was er da halt gerade hat*  
Geht’s auch aus der Küche raus? Wie ist das, wenn ich mich auf’s aufräumen konzentriere?  
*dreht sich um und sieht nichts weiter als Davids Rücken, der ihn gekonnt ignoriert*  
Oder aufs Bett machen?  
*keine Reaktion*  
Staubsaugen?  
*immer noch nichts*  
*legt seien Schäler hin und tritt hinter David*  
Und was ist… wenn ich mich auf dich konzentriere?  
*schiebt langsam seine Arme um seinen Bauch und legt seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter*  
*küsst kurz seinen Hals und dann sein Ohr*  
*flüstert*  
Komm schon….

David:  
*fällt es schwer, Matteo komplett zu ignorieren, ist aber hochzufrieden mit sich selbst, dass er es tatsächlich schafft und zudem auch noch 2 weitere Möhren perfekt schält, während Matteo irgendwelchen Mist labert*  
*spürt dann, dass Matteo hinter ihn tritt und ignoriert auch da noch gekonnt seine Frage, muss aber feststellen, dass seine Konzentration auf die Möhren ein wenig nachlässt*  
*muss dann blöderweise mit dem Schälen inne halten, als er Matteos Arme um seinen Bauch und seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter spürt, weil er so verliebt in diesen Trottel ist und es einfach nicht schafft, ihn zu ignorieren, wenn er so nah ist /und/ dann auch noch anfängt, seinen Hals und sein Ohr zu küssen*  
*grummelt irgendwann leise*  
Du hast mir meinen Matteo-Konzentrations-Anblick kaputt gemacht… geh weg!  
*lehnt sich aber entgegen seiner Aussagen leicht gegen ihn*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei seinem Gegrummel*  
Sorry… kommt nicht wieder vor… versprochen…  
*ignoriert sein “geh weg” und küsst stattdessen nochmal seinen Hals*  
Lass es mich wieder gut machen, ok?  
*küsst seinen Hals entlang, da wo er halt grad so hinkommt*  
*murmelt dann leise*  
Soll ich immer noch weg gehen?

David:  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als Matteo anfängt, seinen Hals entlang zu küssen und legt seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, damit er besser dran kommt*  
*muss grinsen, als Matteo fragt, ob er immer noch weg gehen soll und gibt einen brummenden Laut von sich*  
*legt die Möhre und den Schäler weg, weil jetzt an Möhren schälen sowieso nicht mehr zu denken ist und dreht sich langsam um, was sich als ein wenig schwierig erweist, weil er zwischen Matteo und der Arbeitsplatte halb eingeklemmt ist*  
*legt die Arme um Matteos Nacken und den Kopf wieder schief, damit Matteo ihn weiter dort küssen kann*  
*fährt mit der einen Hand durch Matteos Haare und murmelt*  
Na gut… du darfst weiter machen…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David nur brummt*  
*kennt das Brummen mittlerweile und macht weiter*  
*zieht dann aber minimal zurück, als David sich dreht*  
*schaut ihn herausfordernd an und grinst triumphierend, als er den Kopf schief legt*  
*küsst seinen Hals schon wieder, noch bevor David ihm eigentlich die Erlaubnis dafür gibt*  
*küsst sich hoch zu seinem Ohr und murmelt*  
Wir können auch später kochen…

David:  
*drückt sich noch näher an Matteo, als dieser wieder beginnt, seinen Hals zu küssen*  
*hat die Augen immer noch geschlossen, die eine Hand im Nacken in seinen Haaren vergraben und schlüpft mit der anderen irgendwann am Rücken unter Matteos Shirt und streicht dort sanft über die nackte Haut*  
*bekommt eine leichte Gänsehaut, als Matteo sich zu seinem Ohr hoch küsst, weil es ein wenig kitzelt und dreht seinen Kopf leicht, so dass er ebenfalls kurz Matteos Hals küssen kann*  
*grinst dann leicht, als er Matteos Worte hört und küsst ihn seinen Hals entlang, am Kinn hoch bis er schließlich Matteos Mund findet*  
*zieht ihn noch näher an sich, während er ihn richtig küsst, stößt sich dann minimal von der Arbeitsplatte ab und macht mit Matteo zusammen einen Schritt Richtung Küchentür*  
*löst den Kuss ganz kurz und meint ein wenig atemlos*  
Jetzt kann ich mich sowieso nicht mehr aufs Möhren schälen konzentrieren...

Matteo:  
*spürt eine leichte, angenehme Gänsehaut, als Davids Hand unter sein Shirt rutscht*  
*küsst ihn zurück und taumelt etwas rückwärts, als David sich abstößt*  
*grinst, als hätte er grad den Hauptgewinn gezogen, als er Davids Worte hört*  
*murmelt*  
Gut so…  
*greift nach seiner Hand und zieht ihn schnell mit sich in sein Zimmer*


	19. 20.06.2019 (1) - Herr David Schreibner

**Donnerstag, 16:07 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*kommt mit dem Fahrrad bei den Tischtennisplatten an und sieht, dass Carlos und Abdi schon da sind*  
*Jonas hatte kurzfristig im ok.cool Chat abgesagt*  
*grüßt die Jungs, indem er die Hand hebt*  
Hey…  
*steigt dann vom Fahrrad ab und lehnt es gegen den Zaun*  
*sieht erst, als er sich umdreht, dass Carlos und Abdi wie festgefroren stehen und ihn anstarren*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen fragend hoch*  
Is was?  
*sieht wie Carlos die Stirn runzelt: “Hast du nicht was vergessen?”*  
Hö? Ich hab meinen Schläger dabei!  
*hält ihn hoch wie zum Beweis*  
*sieht wie Abdi den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee… irgendwas fehlt… warte, warte, ich komm gleich drauf…”*

Abdi:  
*wechselt einen Blick mit Carlos, der inzwischen grinst und den Kopf schüttelt: “Er checkt’s nicht…”*  
*sieht Matteos verwirrten Blick und antwortet Carlos*  
Vielleicht denkt er auch, er hätte ihn dabei…  
*härt Carlos lachen “So nach dem Motto: Festgekettet, kommt eh irgendwie mit…”*  
*grinst in Carlos Richtung*  
Genau!  
*hört Matteo: “Ey Leute! Könnt ihr mich mal bitte aufklären?!?”*  
*tut ihm schließlich den Gefallen*  
Brudi, wir sprechen von deiner besseren Hälfte! Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann wir dich das letzte mal alleine gesehen haben… hast du David unterwegs verloren, oder was?

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf schief und schaut halb entrüstet, aber auch halb stolz zu den beiden*  
Meine bessere Hälfte musste noch irgendwas abholen… der kommt nach…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und knufft beide*  
*Carlos lacht und guckt zu Abdi: “Er ist irgendwie anders ohne ihn, ne?”*  
*Abdi nickt theatralisch: “Oh ja, definitiv gereizter… das bekommt ihm nicht.”*  
Ihr seid beide bescheuert…  
*grinst dann aber leicht, weil er eigentlich auch findet, dass mit David alles besser ist*  
*hört Abdi: “Ahhhh, und da isser wieder…” und Carlos nickend: “Der David-Blick!”*  
*kickt beide leicht vors Bein und deutet auf die Platte*  
Lasst uns spielen, bevor ihr noch völlig den Verstand verliert!

Carlos:  
*kickt Matteo zurück und grinst*  
Ey, Brudi du hast definitiv einen David-Blick! Das kannst du nicht abstreiten!  
*stellt sich in Position an die Tischtennisplatte und fragt*  
Zu dritt Rundlauf? Bei der Hitze?!  
*sieht Abdi mit den Schultern zucken: “Ja, aber zwei gegen eins ist auch blöd… es sei denn, wir beide gegen Matteo… er ist besser, als wir!”*  
*schaut Abid empört an*  
Schwachsinn! Ich zieh euch beide locker ab! Los! Geh rüber!  
*sieht, wie sich Abdi zu Matteo stellt und dann meint: “Apropos David-Blick! Wusstest du eigentlich, dass du auch nen Kiki-Blick hast?! Ungefähr so...”*  
*sieht, wie Abdi versucht, verliebt zu gucken und tut so, als würde er seinen Schläger nach Abdi werfen*  
Alter, ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben so geguckt!

Matteo:  
*lacht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht….  
*findet es eigentlich gar nicht schlecht, einen David-Blick zu haben*  
*lacht dann laut bei Carlos Siegesgetue*  
Alter, wir machen dich platt!  
*nickt dann dolle, als Abdi sagt, dass Carlos einen Kiki-Blick hat*  
*schüttelt lachend den Kopf bei Abdis Versuch*  
Nee nee, eher so….  
*macht große Augen und guckt in die Ferne*  
*Carlos beschwert sich wieder: “So hab ich auch noch nie geguckt… und selbst wenn, dein David-Blick ist schlimmer!”*  
*pffft extrem laut und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Und wenn schon… ich steh dazu… er hat n special Blick verdient…  
*hört wie Abdi und Carlos zeitgleiche awwwwen*  
Und jetzt lass uns spielen, bevor Abdi anfängt, Kiki nachzumachen.

Abdi:  
*spielt nicht wirklich lange im Doppel mit Matteo gegen Carlos, da sie ihn haushoch abziehen und Carlos dann trotz der Hitze dafür ist, doch Rundlauf zu spielen*  
*fliegt als erster raus und beschwert sich dann die ganze Zeit, wann David endlich kommt, damit sie Doppel spielen können*  
*hört Carlos: “Hör auf zu jammern… oder lass dir von Luigi zumindest für’s Gejammer den David-Blick beibringen!”  
*pfft und hört auf zu jammern*

David:  
*ist froh, dass er beim Bezirksamt einen Termin hatte und so nicht lange warten musste*  
*ist irgendwie immer noch ziemlich zittrig und glücklich und hat auf dem Weg zu den Tischtennisplatten peinlicherweise an zwei roten Ampeln seinen neuen Ausweis rausgeholt, um ihn nochmal anzuschauen*  
*kann es irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben, dass da “David Schreibner” und “männlich” steht und findet, dass es ganz fantastisch richtig aussieht und sich richtig anfühlt*  
*würde am liebsten jedem Passanten seinen Ausweis zeigen, so stolz und glücklich ist er*  
*sieht Matteo, Carlos und Abdi schon von weitem bei den Tischtennisplatten - mittlerweile wieder zu dritt beim Rundlauf und tritt auf den letzten Metern nochmal extra in die Pedale, um schneller bei ihnen zu sein*  
*sieht, dass Abdi ihn bemerkt und Matteo sich zu ihm umdreht und lächelt*  
*springt strahlend vom Rad, wirft das Rad nur gegen den Zaun, joggt auf Matteo zu und wirft sich ihm um den Hals*  
*hüpft zweimal vor Freude kurz auf und ab und drückt ihn dann doll an sich*  
*hört Carlos: “Alter, wenn Kiki sich mal so freuen würde, nur weil wir uns ne Stunde nicht gesehen haben…”*

Matteo:  
*dreht sich um, als Abdi an ihm vorbei guckt und sieht David*  
*muss automatisch lächeln*  
*ist ziemlich überrascht, dass David so achtlos mit seinem heiß geliebten Fahrrad umgeht, aber denkt sich erstmal nichts weiter dabei*  
*lacht, als er ihn so stürmisch begrüßt und umarmt ihn zurück*  
*wollte eigentlich grad einen ähnlichen Witz zu David machen, wie Carlos ihn jetzt aber auf seine Kosten macht*  
*ist deswegen im Verteidigungsmodus*  
*schaut demonstrativ auf die Uhr*  
Es waren 1 Stunde und ähm… 37 Minuten!  
*hört Carlos lachen: “Ach so, na dann!”*  
*guckt aber schon wieder zu David*  
Aber du bist definitiv besser gelaunt, als vorhin… hast du im Lotto gewonnen?

David:  
*lässt Matteo los, als dieser auf die Uhr schaut, legt aber seinen Arm locker um Matteos Taille*  
*lacht bei seinen Worten und Carlos Antwort*  
*strahlt dann Matteo an, als dieser fragt, ob er im Lotto gewonnen hat*  
Besser!  
*sieht seinen verwunderten Blick und löst sich kurz von ihm, um seine Geldbörse aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen*  
*ist mit einem mal wieder ein bisschen zittrig und atmet einmal tief durch, ehe er seinen neuen Ausweis aus dem Fach holt*  
*bekommt gar nicht mit, dass Carlos und Abdi sich ihnen neugierig nähern, sondern wirft selbst nochmal kurz einen glücklichen Blick auf den Ausweis, eher er ihn an Matteo weiter reicht*  
*lacht leise*  
Auf dem Papier ist es jetzt zumindest offiziell!  
*deutet überflüssigerweise auf seinen Namen und auf “männlich” und beobachtet Matteos Reaktion*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, aber immer noch verwirrt*  
Besser?  
*schaut noch verwirrter als er sein Portemonnaie aus der Tasche holt*  
*hatte das mit dem Geld gewinnen eigentlich nicht ernst gemeint*  
*sieht ihn dann aber seinen Ausweis rausziehen und kann sich langsam denken, was kommt*  
*strahlt schon, bevor David ihm den Ausweis gibt*  
*sieht den Namen “David Schreibner” und “männlich” und strahlt nochmal doller*  
Yeah, endlich!  
*drückt ihm einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund und umarmt ihn dann heftig*  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch!!!  
*hört dann wie Abdi etwas verwirrt sagt: “Ähm, kann uns mal jemand aufklären?”*

David:  
*sieht, dass Matteo schon strahlt, bevor er überhaupt auf den Ausweis guckt und weiß in dem Moment, dass er sich schon denken kann, worum es geht*  
*sieht dann allerdings, wie er noch mehr strahlt und strahlt mit*  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und die Umarmung und murmelt*  
Ich freu mich so…  
*lässt den Arm wieder um Matteos Hüfte liegen, als er sich löst, um Carlos und Abdi aufzuklären*  
*nimmt Matteo vorsichtig den Ausweis aus der Hand und hält ihn den beiden entgegen*  
*sieht, wie Abdi ihn nimmt, kurz anschaut, lächelt, ihn an dann Carlos weiter gibt und fragt: “Ganz frisch?! Ich dachte, du hättest schon längst einen…”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, ganz frisch… Bürokratie dauert echt manchmal ewig…  
*verdreht leicht die Augen, strahlt aber weiter*  
*bekommt von Abdi gegen die Schulter gehauen: “Ja, sauber, Brudi! Glückwunsch!”*  
*bedankt sich und schaut dann zu Carlos, der verwirrt auf den Ausweis starrt: “Häh? Versteh ich nicht… Hattest du deinen alten verloren oder was?”*

Matteo:  
*lässt seinen Arm um Davids Schulter*  
*freut sich, als Abdi sich mit David freut und grinst*  
*guckt dann Carlos an und weiß kurz nicht, ob er das ernst meint oder ob es ein Scherz ist*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und haut Carlos gegen die Stirn*  
Denk mal nach, Junge!  
*sieht wie Carlos ihn entrüstet anguckt: “Was denn?”*  
Mann, das ist sein erster Ausweis auf dem “David Schreibner” steht!  
*sieht wie ganz langsam der Groschen bei Carlos fällt und sich sein Gesicht aufhellt: “Ahhhh ja klar! Glückwunsch, Mann, wurd ja echt mal Zeit! Wie hast du denn eigentlich vorher geheißen?”*  
*spürt, wie er sich sofort schützend vor David stellen will*  
*weiß gar nicht wirklich warum, aber weiß einfach dass diese Frage verletzend ist*  
*haut Carlos relativ hart gegen die Schulter*  
Wenn man keine Ahnung hat, einfach mal Fresse halten, Carlos.

David:  
*will Carlos gerade antworten, als Matteo es Carlos erklärt*  
*zieht Carlos sanft den Ausweis aus der Hand, weil er irgendwie das Gefühl hat, dass dieser ihn gar nicht wirklich zu schätzen weiß und fragt sich, ob Carlos sich auch nur annähernd vorstellen kann, was er in den letzten Monaten alles an Bürokratiekram auf sich nehmen musste, um dahin zu kommen, wo er hin will*  
*lächelt trotzdem, als auch Carlos ihm schließlich gratuliert, hat aber das Gefühl, dass ihm das Lächeln gefriert, als er Carlos Frage hört*  
*weiß überhaupt nicht, was er sagen soll und weicht einen winzigen Schritt zurück und krallt sich an Matteo fest*  
*ist ganz froh, dass Matteo für ihn antwortet und schließlich auch Abdi zu Carlos sagt: “Alter, mann, sowas fragt man doch nicht! Er will doch mit seinem alten Leben abschließen und so… oder? Ist doch so, David?”*  
*nickt nur verunsichert und sieht dann, dass Carlos sich an ihn wendet: “Ey, sorry, Brudi, hab ich echt nicht drüber nachgedacht… ich wollt dir jetzt nicht irgendwie die gute Stimmung versauen oder so…”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und murmelt*  
Schon okay…  
*schaut dann wieder kurz auf seinen Ausweis in der Hand und muss automatisch lächeln*  
*denkt sich, dass er sich eigentlich die Stimmung an diesem Tag nur ungern vermiesen lassen will*  
*drückt Matteo noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und lässt ihn dann los*  
*fragt in die Runde*  
Was ist? Spielen wir?  
*deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Tischtennisplatte*

Matteo:  
*beäugt Carlos angespannt, und noch mehr, als er spürt, wie David sich an ihm festkrallt*  
*ist dann Abdi sehr dankbar, als er noch mal klar sagt, warum Carlos daneben war*  
*findet es auch gut, dass Carlos sich entschuldigt*  
*bekommt dann einen Wangenkuss und lässt David eigentlich nicht gern los*  
*lässt seinen Arm also erstmal langsam runter gleiten*  
*hört Carlos und Abdi zustimmen und Abdi sagen: “Aber ihr spielt nicht zusammen, das wär ungerecht…”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos schüttelt den Kopf: “Nee, nee, überleg mal, Brudi, wenn sie gegeneinander spielen schmachten sie sich die ganze Zeit über die Platte hinweg an!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf zu Carlos*  
Tschuldige mal, ich kann wohl noch ordentlich Tischtennis spielen… ich und du gegen David und Abdi!

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Abdi meint, dass er und Matteo nicht zusammen spielen sollen*  
*ist es eigentlich egal, wer mit wem spielt, muss aber zugeben, dass er mit Matteo zusammen wahrscheinlich wirklich besser wäre, als Abdi und Carlos*  
*packt erstmal ordentlich seinen Ausweis zurück ins Portemonnaie und steckt es zurück in die Tasche*  
*schaut dann irritiert zu Carlos und lacht*  
*hört Matteos Worte und nickt*  
*stellt sich zu Abdi und grinst*  
Und ich kann sogar ordentlich Tischtennis spielen, während ich meinen Freund anschmachte…  
*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen in Matteos Richtung und hört von Abdi: “Alter, konzentrier dich!”*  
*lacht leise und wartet, dass Carlos den Aufschlag macht*  
*spielt eine Weile mit den Jungs und es ist tatsächlich eine ganze zeitlang ausgeglichen und spannend*  
*albert und wetteifert mit allen und hat irgendwann Carlos komische Frage vergessen*  
*beobachtet gerade, wie Abdi einen Ball hart auf die Gegenseite schmettert und damit Carlos unglücklicherweise an der Wange trifft*  
*hört Carlos zwar lachen, aber gleichzeitig sagen: “Alter, bist du behindert, oder was?”*  
*verzieht das Gesicht, legt seinen Schläger auf die Platte und schüttelt den Kopf Richtung Carlos*  
*sagt dann ohne groß nachzudenken*  
Boar, Carlos, sag das doch nicht immer! Als ob das ne Beleidigung wäre…  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihn verwirrt anguckt: “Was? Behindert oder was?”*  
*nickt und hört Carlos: “Ey, ich mein das doch nicht so!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ja, aber trotzdem! Das ist das gleiche, als wenn du irgendwen als “schwul” bezeichnest!

Matteo:  
*hat auch gelacht und mit den Augenbrauen gewackelt*  
Mein Freund ist nämlich multitasking fähig….  
*spielt dann ne Weile*  
*kann nicht anders als zu lachen, als Carlos den Ball gegen die Wange kriegt*  
*ist etwas überrascht, als David so reagiert*  
*hört das schon gar nicht mehr richtig, wenn Carlos so redet*  
*hört dann Davids Vergleich und beschwert sich kurz*  
Ey!  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ja, echt ma, das is doch nich zu vergleichen… ich würd schwul nie als Beleidigung nehmen… und so is behindert auch nicht gemeint, halt dass was kacke ist.”*

David:  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, als dieser sich beschwert und will ihm gerade antworten, als Carlos auch schon spricht*  
Ja, dann sag doch einfach, dass was kacke ist!  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut nun auch zu Matteo*  
Also ich finde, zu jemandem zu sagen “bist du behindert?!” ist genau so ne Beleidigung, wie wenn man sagt “ey, bist du schwul?!”... ist halt ne Randgruppe, die in dem Moment als Vergleich für was Negatives herangezogen wird… so, als würdest du unterstellen, dass nur “Behinderte” nen Ball versemmeln würden…  
*hört Carlos lachen: “Ja, und Abdi!”*  
*hört Abdi sich beschweren: “Ey!” und dann hinzufügen: “N bisschen Recht hat David schon…”*  
*sieht Abdi kurz dankbar an, weil er ihm Recht gibt und hört dann Carlos: “Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, weil ich /dich/ so bezeichnet hab…”*  
*seufzt leise und hat nicht wirklich das Gefühl, dass Carlos verstanden hat, worum’s ihm geht*  
*greift wieder nach seinem Schläger*

Matteo:  
*zieht die Augenbraue leicht hoch bei Davids Erklärung*  
*versteht zwar was er meint, aber findet den Vergleich trotzdem irgendwie doof*  
*lässt ihn aber mal machen*  
*findet nämlich allgemein, dass er schon recht hat, dass man solche Worte nicht als Beleidigung nehmen sollte*  
*dreht den Schläger in seinen Händen, als Carlos es irgendwie nicht zu checken scheint*  
*schlägt vor*  
Vielleicht versuchst du einfach mal kacke anstatt behindert zu sagen und guckst, wie das so is?  
*seht Carlos nicken: “Okay, ich versuch’s.”*  
Okay, und jetzt geh den Ball holen, Junge.

David:  
*lächelt kurz in Matteos Richtung bei seinem Vorschlag, hat aber eigentlich wenig Hoffnung, dass Carlos sich da wirklich drüber Gedanken macht*  
*sieht dann, wie Carlos den Ball holt und fragt*  
Wie steht’s denn überhaupt? 9:8 für uns, oder?  
*schaut zu Abdi und grinst*  
Okay, ich sag mal noch höchstens 5 Minuten, dann haben wir sie abgesäbelt…  
*sieht Abdi ebenfalls grinsen und stellt sich dann in Position, um den Ball anzunehmen*  
*hört Carlos: “Ey, die Gewinner müssen gleich n Bier ausgeben!”*  
*lacht*  
Wohl eher die Verlierer...

Matteo:  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf zu David, als er sagt, sie würden sie absäbeln*  
Das werden wir ja sehen!  
*lacht dann bei Carlos Vorschlag*  
Ey, n bisschen mehr Optimismus, bitte!  
*hört Carlos sagen: “Okay, okay, dann die Verlierer….”*  
*es dauert genau 7,5 Minuten und dann haben David und Abdi gewonnen, weil Carlos einen Ball von Abdi nicht bekommen hat*  
*beschwert sich, während David und Abdi sich feiern*  
Mann, Carlos!  
*sieh wie Carlos mit den Schultern zuckt: “Sorry, ich kann Bier holen gehen dafür…”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, mach mal.

David:  
*grinst, als Carlos abzieht, um Bier zu holen und hört, wie Abdi ihm hinterher ruft: “Ey, bring direkt zwei für jeden!” mit und Carlos ihm daraufhin den Stinkefinger zeigt*  
*schlendert mit Matteo und Abdi zu den Bänken am Rand und schwingt sich auf die Lehne*  
*streckt seine Arme schmunzelnd nach Matteo aus - musste jetzt schließlich lange genug auf Nähe zu ihm verzichten*  
*hört Abdi: “Ich geh mal eben ins Gebüsch… muss pissen… dann habt ihr in der Zeit genug Ruhe zum Rumknutschen!”*  
*lacht*  
Wie rücksichtsvoll von dir!  
*schaut Abdi kurz nach und dann zu Matteo*  
*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*  
Knutschen?  
*grinst*

Matteo:  
*grinst, weil er weiß, dass Carlos auf jeden Fall genug Bier mitbringt*  
*ruft ihm hinterher*  
Kriegst gleich Geld von mir!  
*läuft hinter David und Abdi zu den Bänken und grinst, als David schon seine Arme nach ihm ausstreckt*  
*setzt sich dicht neben ihm auf die Lehne und pockt an*  
*lacht auch bei Abdis Worten und nickt*  
Ja… sehr selbstlos…  
*lacht dann bei Davids Augenbraugewackel und schiebt eine Hand an seinen Hals*  
Aber immer doch!  
*grinst dann in den Kuss hinein*

David:  
*legt seinen Arm um Matteo, als dieser anpockt, gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schläfe und fährt ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare*  
*grinst anfangs auch noch in den Kuss hinein und denkt sich, dass sie die Zeit nutzen sollten, in der die anderen beiden weg sind, vergisst dann aber für kurze Zeit alles andere und konzentriert sich nur auf Matteo und die Nähe zu ihm*  
*hört dann, wie Carlos wieder kommt und sich nicht wirklich daran zu stören scheint, dass Matteo und er gerade knutschen, sondern sofort beginnt: “Ey, ich hab da gerade nochmal drüber nachgedacht… mit deinem Ausweis…”*  
*grummelt leise und unterbricht den Kuss mit Matteo*  
*schaut Carlos fragend an*  
Ja?  
*sieht, wie sich nun auch Abdi ihnen wieder nähert, Carlos ein Bier abnimmt und wie Carlos ihm und Matteo auch ein Bier reicht, ehe er fragt: “Wie ist denn das eigentlich? Kann man einfach zum Amt gehen und sagen: “Hier, ich brauch n neuen Ausweis, ich will nen neuen Namen oder was?”*  
*runzelt die Stirn und lacht leise*  
Schön wär’s…  
*nimmt Matteo das Feuerzeug ab, mit dem er gerade sein Bier geöffnet hat und öffnet damit sein eigenes*  
*hört Abdi: “Ja, stimmt, das würd mich auch mal interessieren… wie läuft denn das so?”*  
*erklärt*  
Also offiziell nennt sich das ganze Namens- und Personenstandsänderung…  
*lacht kurz*  
Setzt euch lieber und trinkt n Schluck Bier, wenn ihr wirklich wissen wollt, wie das abläuft… das kann dauern…  
*trinkt selbst einen Schluck Bier und sieht, wie Carlos und Abdi sich zu ihm und Matteo auf die Bank setzen*  
*hört Carlos: “Gibt’s keine Kurzfassung?”*  
*grinst*  
Ich erzähl die Kurzfassung… dauert trotzdem… Als erstes musst du nen Antrag ans Gericht stellen… da gibt es so nen Vordruck, den du ausfüllen kannst. Dazu musst du aber noch ne Kopie deines Personalausweises legen, ne beglaubigte Kopie deiner Geburtsurkunde und deinen Translebenslauf…  
*hört Abdi fragen: “Häh, was ist das denn?”*  
Da schreibst du einfach ein bis zwei Seiten über dich… also wann du gemerkt hast, dass du trans bist, wann du das erste mal beim Therapeuten warst, wann du das erste mal Testo genommen hast… und warum du deinen Namen ändern lassen willst… also dass der Leidensdruck mit dem Geburtsnamen deine Lebensqualität extrem beeinträchtigt und so…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und überlegt, ob er was vergessen hat*  
Achja… und nen Antrag auf Prozesskostenbeihilfe solltest du auch beilegen, wenn du mal nicht gerade eben 1200 bis 2000 Euro auf der hohen Kante hast…

Matteo:  
*grummelt ebenfalls, als David den Kuss löst und schaut Carlos vorwurfsvoll an, dem das aber herzlich egal zu sein scheint*  
*nimmt dann das Bier von Carlos und öffnet es mit seinem Feuerzeug*  
*reicht es dann weiter an David*  
*wartet, bis alle ihr Bier offen haben, klonkt dann einmal mit allen, während sie David zuhören*  
*schüttelt immer mehr den Kopf, während David erzählt*  
Deutschland is schon auch scheiße kompliziert manchmal…  
*denkt sich, wie scheiße das ist und was für ein Aufwand, nur um offiziell anerkannt zu werden, als das, was man nun mal ist*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Behördenkram is immer scheiße, aber das klingt echt nach nem Ritt…”*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Das heißt du schickst den ganzen Kram zum Gericht und die sagen dann ja oder nein und dann darfste erst beantragen?”*  
*fragt dann selbst auch mal nach*  
Wann hast du denn mit dem Kram angefangen?

David:  
*schaut zwischen Carlos und Matteo hin und her, als diese fast zeitgleich ne Frage stellen und lächelt leicht*  
*beantwortet zuerst die von Matteo, weil das schneller geht*  
Vor knapp einem Jahr - bei mir hat sich das ganze noch verzögert, weil ich ja inzwischen in Berlin gemeldet bin und nicht mehr in Lychen… da war dann ein anderes Gericht zuständig. Aber im Normalfall kann es auch gut 6 bis 12 Monate dauern…  
*schaut dann zu Carlos und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee… *lacht leise*... wie gesagt, lange Geschichte in Kurzform.  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und erzählt dann weiter*  
Den ganzen Kram schickt man dann zum Gericht… und dann wartet man erstmal, ob die Prozesskostenbeihilfe bewilligt wird - das war bei mir Gott sei Dank der Fall. Dann bekommt man irgendwann einen Brief vom Gericht, dass der Antrag eingegangen ist und man bekommt zwei Gutachter genannt.  
*sieht, wie Carlos die Stirn runzelt: “Gutachter?! Wofür das denn!?”*  
Die sollen ein Gutachten darüber erstellen, ob du auch wirklich trans bist… die haben auch ein Schreiben vom Gericht bekommen und sich dann bei mir gemeldet und einen Termin vereinbart zum Gespräch. Du triffst dich dann mit denen und die fragen dann im Grunde genommen ähnliche Sachen, wie sie auch schon im Translebenslauf stehen... und die haben dann ihr Gutachten geschrieben und mir und dem Gericht zugeschickt. Hat auch nochmal knapp drei Monate gedauert…  
*hört Abdi: “Meine Güte, ist das kompliziert!”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, nickt dann aber*  
*hört Carlos fragen: “Und dann kriegst du n Bescheid darüber, ob der Antrag durch ist?”*  
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her und grinst*  
Fast… dann kriegst du erstmal n Termin zur Anhörung vor Gericht… das war aber einfach nur ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Richter - nochmal, ob du dir auch wirklich sicher bist und alle Angaben aus deinem Antrag noch stimmen. Wusste ich aber vorher nicht, dass das so schnell geht… hab mir n totalen Kopf gemacht, weil ich vorher noch nie n Gerichtstermin hatte…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und holt einmal tief Luft, grinst leicht und sagt:  
Und dann…  
*hört Abdi: “... kriegst du deinen neuen Ausweis!”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*hört die anderen aufstöhnen und erlöst sie*  
Aber fast! Man bekommt dann relativ schnell einen vorläufigen Beschluss und vier bis sechs Wochen später den rechtskräftigen Beschluss! Und /damit/ kann man dann zum Bürgeramt und seinen neuen Ausweis beantragen!

Matteo:  
*hört David zu und merkt mal wieder, wie krass viel er machen muss und erledigen muss und durchmachen muss, nur um ein normales Leben zu führen*  
*greift fast automatisch nach seiner Hand und hält sie fest*  
*schüttelt am Ende den Kopf*  
Das ist echt krass… ich hab das Gefühl wir sollten den Perso rahmen und aufhängen oder so was… wenn man ihn nicht für andere Dingen brauchen würde… einfach weil es so krass viel ist….  
*sieht, wie Carlos und Abdi beide lachen und wie Abdi fragt: “Und wie sehr hast du jetzt die Schnauze voll von Behörden?”*  
*hört dann Carlos lachen: “Wenn ihr mal heiratet, behält einfach jeder seinen Namen aus Prinzip”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf grinsend*  
Quatsch, ich mach das dann.  
*merkt erst, als er es gesagt hat, dass der Gedanke von Heirat ihn überhaupt nicht verschreckt hat, und auch wenn es jetzt überhaupt nicht dran ist, das ihm schon zeigt, dass er sich zumindest seiner Zukunft mit David sehr sicher ist*  
*drückt seine Hand leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*

David:  
*lächelt und drückt Matteos Hand bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Wenn der dann mal abgelaufen ist und ich einen neuen beantragen muss, machen wir das mit dem ersten… also einrahmen und aufhängen… mit Schrein drum rum oder so…  
*grinst und lacht dann bei Abdis Frage*  
*stößt die Luft aus*  
So ziemlich…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint dann*  
… aber man gewöhnt sich irgendwie dran und funktioniert irgendwann nur noch…  
*denkt sich, dass die VPÄ ja nicht der einzige Antrag war, bei dem er sich durch zig Behörden und Papierkram kämpfen musste*  
*lacht dann auch wieder bei Carlos Vorschlag und schaut grinsend zu Matteo, als er meint, er macht das dann mit den Behörden*  
*drückt seine Hand und gibt ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange *  
*murmelt*  
Ich werd dich dran erinnern…  
*fällt dann erst auf, worüber sie gerade sprechen und presst kurz lächelnd die Lippen zusammen und senkt verlegen den Blick*  
*fragt sich, ob sie wirklich mal in ein paar Jahren vor genau dieser Situation stehen und fänd das ziemlich schön*  
*wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Carlos auf einmal fragt: “Fuck! Wie spät ist es!? Ich wollte um sechs bei Kiki sein…”*

Matteo:  
*grinst nur leicht, als David sagt, er würde ihn dran erinnern*  
Kannste ruhig…  
*sieht dann Davids Blick und hat mal wieder kurz das Gefühl, dass sein Herz explodiert*  
*es stimmt halt immer noch, er liebt sein Lächeln*  
*wird dann von Carlos rausgerissen und schaut auf sein Handy*  
Viertel vor sechs… viel Glück, Mann!  
*sieht, wie Carlos sich schnell verabschiedet und abdüst*  
*sieht dann, wie Abdi sie anschaut und fragt: “Und ihr beiden? Noch was vor oder habt ihr Bock, was essen zu gehen?”*

David:  
*verabschiedet sich ebenfalls von Carlos und schaut dann bei Abdis Frage kurz fragend zu Matteo*  
*grinst leicht und schaut dann zu Abdi*  
Matteo kann eh immer essen und ich hätte auch nichts dagegen…  
*leert sein Bier und steht auf*  
*zieht Matteo an der Hand ebenfalls von der Bank und schaut dann zwischen den beiden hin und her*  
Pizza oder Döner?


	20. 20.06.2019 (2) - Nicht nur n Rahmen

**Donnerstag, 20:23 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, David/Jonas**

David:  
*schickt ein Foto von seinem neuen Ausweis*  
Guck mal, was ich heute endlich abholen konnte! :-)

Jonas:  
Alter!!!! Meeeeega fett! Freu mich riesig für dich!!

Jonas:  
Hab gelesen wie krass umständlich das is, war schon kurz davor, Gutachter für dich raus zu suchen. :)

David:  
Haha - das ist ja lieb! Total cool, dass du dich wirklich eingelesen hast!  
Und ja, war ziemlich umständlich und hat sich durch den Umzug nach Berlin auch nochmal zusätzlich in die Länge gezogen, aber jetzt ist es ja endlich vollbracht! :-)

Jonas:  
Fett! Wirklich! Echt geil! Und jetzt? Wird gefeiert?

David:  
Hab ich noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht, ehrlich gesagt, aber eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee. Matteo meinte schon, wir sollen ihn einrahmen ;-)  
Aber wir sehen uns ja Sonntag bei Carlos - da geb ich dann einen aus! Du kommst doch diesmal auch, oder?

Jonas:  
Ey, sag Luigi mal, der kann ruhig n bisschen was auffahren heute. Nicht nur n Rahmen! Und klar, bin dabei. Heute kam Hanna dazwischen. Da muss man Prioritäten setzen :-) :P

David:  
:-D Ich werd’s ihm ausrichten…  
Cool, dass du Sonntag dabei bist! Und ja, das mit den Prioritäten kann ich verstehen. ;-)  
Also alles gut ansonsten bei dir?

Jonas:  
Ja, ihr Papa kam vorbei, ich musste mich neu präsentieren. Da war Abwesenheit nicht wirklich ne Option. Lief aber gut, also alles bestens. Dich muss ich ja wahrscheinlich nicht fragen, oder? Der Tag ist wahrscheinlich rot im Kalender markiert, oder?

David:  
Ach, der war doch bestimmt happy, dass ihr wieder zusammen seid, oder?  
Das mit dem Kalender hol ich jetzt gleich nach... Matteo und ich sind gerade erst rein. Waren noch mit Abdi Pizza essen. Aber ja, mir geht’s ziemlich gut!

David:  
Matteo ist jetzt mit duschen fertig und fordert Aufmerksamkeit ;-)  
Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Abend! Bis Sonntag!

Jonas:  
Der kleine Egoist! Euch auch einen schönen Abend, bis Sonntag, und lass dich feiern, Mann! ;)


	21. 23.06.2019 (1) - Zelda und Zukunft

**Sonntag, 16:12 Uhr:**

David:  
*sind bei Carlos zu Hause zum Zocken verabredet, da seine Eltern in Urlaub sind und er sturmfrei hat*  
*ist ein bisschen stolz, dass sie nur 12 Minuten Verspätung haben, als sie schließlich das Haus erreichen, in dem Carlos wohnt*  
*steigt vom Rad und grinst Matteo an*  
Nur 12 Minuten zu spät! Wir bessern uns!  
*schaut kurz zum Haus, weil er noch nie bei Carlos war und dann wieder zu Matteo, der gerade sein Rad abschließt*  
*lacht leise, als er Jonas auf dem Rad um die Ecke kommen sieht und meint zu Matteo*  
Und wir sind mal nicht die Letzten!  
*hört dann auch schon Jonas: “Ach, Mist! Ich dachte, ich schaff’s noch vor euch…”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst*  
Ich weiß auch nicht, was heute los ist…  
*wartet, bis auch Jonas sein Rad abgeschlossen hat und beobachtet, wie er dann erst Matteo und dann ihm zur Begrüßung gegen die Schulter haut und zu ihm sagt: “Na, Herr David Schreibner!? Schon nen Rahmen besorgt?!”*  
*grinst und mag es irgendwie, dass er sich erinnert*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und murmelt*  
Kommt noch…

Matteo:  
*lacht, als David so stolz ist*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ach, die sollen sich mal nicht so anstellen immer….  
*schließt sein Rad ab und richtet sich dann wieder auf*  
*lacht dann auch, als er Jonas sieht*  
Ha!  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Er weiß genau, was los ist…  
*macht David nach*  
“Komm schon, Matteo… lass uns nur einmal pünktlich sein, Matteo… du kannst auch da auf Klo gehen…”  
*grinst dann, als Jonas David nochmal gratuliert*  
Kopien haben wir schon gemacht… ich besorg n Rahmen!  
*geht dann mit den beiden zur Haustür und klingelt schonmal*

David:  
*setzt den Sekretariatsblick auf, als Matteo ihn nachäfft und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Hat doch geholfen…  
*lacht leise*  
Naja, ein bisschen…  
*nickt, als Matteo von den Kopien und vom Rahmen berichtet und folgt dann den beiden zur Haustür und die Treppen hoch in den zweiten Stock, als aufgedrückt wird*  
*sieht Abdi an der Wohnungstür stehen und hört, wie er ihnen bei seiner Ghettosfaustbegrüßung zuraunt: “Er ist nicht sonderlich gut drauf heute…”*  
*zieht besorgt eine Augenbraue nach oben, während er die Begrüßung erwidert und fragt mal nicht nach, da sie es gleich wahrscheinlich sowieso erfahren werden*  
*hört Jonas gut gelaunt verkünden: “Ach, das werden wir gleich ändern… Wo isser denn? Wohnzimmer?”*  
*sieht Abdi nicken und folgt den anderen durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer*

Matteo:  
*begrüßt Abdi und verzieht etwas besorgt das Gesicht bei seinen Worten*  
*raunt David zu*  
Wir hätten doch den supersüßen Schnaps von Hans mitbringen sollen…  
*läuft dann Jonas und Abdi hinterher ins Wohnzimmer*  
Hey, Alter…  
*es ist ein bisschen Gewusel, als alle nacheinander Carlos begrüßen und sich dann irgendwie ihre Plätze auf Sofa, Sessel und Boden suchen*  
*hat mit David den Sessel erobert, während Jonas und Carlos auf dem kleinen Sofa sitzen und Abdi auf dem Boden*  
*sieht dass Carlos etwas bedröppelt dreinschaut und denkt, dass die Holzhammermethode die beste ist*  
Was ziehst n so ‘ne Fresse? Was ist los?  
*sieht, wie Jonas ihn strafend ansieht, aber zuckt nur mit einer Schulter*

David:  
*hat den Arm um Matteo gelegt, als sie den Sessel erobert haben und nachdem er Carlos begrüßt hat*  
*mustert dann Carlos und findet, dass er tatsächlich ziemlich frustriert aussieht*  
*hört dann Matteos Frage und findet sie ziemlich direkt*  
*zieht kurz skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch und schaut Carlos dann prüfend an*  
*sieht, wie dieser kurz seufzt und dann den Kopf schüttelt: “Ey, Kiki hat mir gestern erzählt, dass sie ihre Zusage fürn Studienplatz bekommen hat…”*  
*hört Jonas: “Ist doch super! Was issen daran so schlimm, dass es dir so die Laune vermiest? Du hast n Ausbildungsplatz, sie n Studienplatz, also alles tutti, oder?”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos Jonas ernst anschaut und dann nur sagt: “Halle!”*  
*sieht Abdi nicken und wiederholen: Halle!”, so als wolle er dafür sorgen, dass es auch wirklich alle verstehen*  
*versteht jetzt, dass Carlos so down ist, weil es dann wohl auf eine Fernbeziehung mit Kiki hinauslaufen wird und fragt nach*  
Wie weit entfernt ist nochmal Halle? 150 km?  
*hört Carlos antworten: “171”*  
*nickt verstehend und murmelt*  
Fuck…  
*hört Carlos: “Du sagst es, Bro…”*

Matteo:  
*sitzt halb auf der Armlehne und halb auf dem Sessel und sehr gegen David gelehnt*  
*hört den Jungs dann zu und schaut etwas verwirrt von einem zum anderen*  
Aber das sind doch nur zwei Stunden mitm Auto...  
*sieht, wie Jonas ihn schon wieder strafend anguckt*  
*sieht, wie Abdi den Kopf schüttelt und sagt: “Was heißt denn hier nur?”*  
*hört Carlos seufzen und sagen “Das heißt ich seh sie nur am Wochenende, und wahrscheinlich nicht mal an jedem”*  
*fragt sich, was daran so schlimm ist, Kiki nicht dauernd zu sehen und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
*sieht, wie Jonas den Kopf schüttelt und sagt: “Sorry, Brudi, aber dass gerade du das nicht verstehst, wundert mich jetzt... “*  
*verzieht das Gesicht leicht in seine Richtung*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Stimmt eigentlich, du kriegt schon n Koller wenn du 1,7 kilometer von David entfernt bist”*  
*hmpft leise und versteht Carlos dann auf einmal doch ein bisschen, darf halt nur nicht an Kiki als Kiki denken*  
*nickt*  
Okay, das stimmt schon… aber…  
*schaut zu Carlos*  
… was sagt sie denn überhaupt dazu? Wenn ihr das beide wollt, dann packt ihr das auch.

David:  
*spürt einen kleinen Stich, als Matteo meint, das wären nur zwei Stunden mit dem Auto und versteift sich leicht, als er sich fragt, ob es Matteo wirklich nichts ausmachen würde, wenn sie selbst auf einmal 171 km voneinander entfernt wären*  
*nickt bei Carlos Worten und versucht den Stich und Matteos Worte zu ignorieren, weil es ja jetzt irgendwie nicht um sie geht, sondern um Carlos und Kiki*  
*hört dann Jonas Worte an Matteo, muss zum einen zwar leicht darüber lächeln, aber findet es auch irgendwie komisch, dass Jonas die Problematik anscheinend besser versteht als Matteo*  
*muss dann minimal grinsen bei Abdis Vermutung und schaut kurz prüfend zu Matteo, der irgendwie jetzt erst zu begreifen scheint, worum es geht*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Naja, Kiki meint, dass das ihre Chance ist und sie den Platz auf jeden Fall annehmen will. Ich mein, kann ich ja auch irgendwo verstehen, sie ist halt richtig scharf aufs Studium, aber sie tut so, als wäre das irgendwie… kein Plan… als wär’s absolut okay für sie, dass wir uns dann kaum noch sehen…”*  
*räuspert sich kurz und fragt dann*  
Gibt’s denn nicht irgendwie die Möglichkeit, dass sie erstmal in Halle anfängt und dann nach einem Semester nach Berlin wechselt? Psychologie kann man doch auch in Berlin studieren…  
*hört Jonas: “Genau! Wenn man erstmal irgendwo drin ist, ist der Wechsel leichter… also auch wenn in Berlin der NC eigentlich höher ist, als in Halle, ist die Chance genommen zu werden größer, wenn sie überhaupt schonmal drin ist im Studiengang!”*  
*nickt zustimmend bei Jonas Worten und meint*  
Dann wäre es ja tatsächlich nur sehr vorübergehend mit der Fernbeziehung… also vielleicht ein Jahr statt drei oder vier Jahre.

Matteo:  
*nickt bekräftigend zu allem, was gesagt wird*  
Und guck mal, ihr habt doch auch echt schon viel durch und habt zusammen gehalten… dann packt ihr das auch.  
*sieht, wie Jonas doll nickt*  
*sieht, wie Carlos den Kopf leicht hin und her wiegt: “Aber was ist, wenn sie in Halle bleiben möchte? Wenn’s ihr da so gut gefällt?”*  
*sagt sehr bestimmt*  
Dann packt ihr das auch!  
*hat jetzt begriffen, dass der richtige Weg wohl ist, Carlos zu bestärken und nicht die Sache an sich klein zu reden*  
*sieht wie Carlos ihn anschaut und fragt “Würdet ihr das packen?”*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
*antwortet dann aber ehrlich*  
Ich nicht… aber ich bin auch nich so stark wie du.  
*grinst leicht*  
Hey, Halle is echt nicht soooo weit. Meine Mum hatte mal ne Freundin aus Halle, die kam auch voll oft spontan einfach mal vorbei und so… das geht gut, auch mit Zug.

David:  
*nickt zu dem, was Matteo sagt und findet es gut, dass er Carlos jetzt bestärkt*  
*fügt hinzu*  
Und selbst, wenn sie da bleiben möchte… dann ziehst du deine drei Jahre Ausbildung durch und suchst dir da ne gute Stelle!  
*hört dann Carlos Frage an Matteo und ihn und ist froh, dass Matteo antwortet und Carlos das anscheinend reicht*  
*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er persönlich das nicht packen würde, will Carlos aber damit nicht demotivieren*  
*fügt Matteos Worten noch hinzu*  
Außerdem gibt’s doch die Semesterferien! Da ist Kiki doch dann bestimmt sowieso in Berlin. Sie hat doch hier nicht nur dich, sondern auch ihre Familie und ihre Freunde!  
*hört dann Jonas: “Genau! Halle ist echt noch gut! Stell dir mal vor, es wäre München oder Flensburg oder so… da würde sich ja kaum ein Wochenende lohnen, weil’s so weit weg ist!”*  
*sieht Carlos mit den Schultern zucken und mit gesenktem Kopf sagen: “Ich hab halt die Befürchtung, dass es ihr da voll gut gefällt… sie lernt neue Leute kennen… sie lernt neue Typen kennen… die sind vielleicht cooler als ich...”*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Red doch nich so, Alta! Keiner is cooler als du und das weiß Kiki auch!”*

Matteo:  
*nickt doll zu dem, was Abdi sagt*  
Genau! Du bist der coolste, Mann, und das weiß Kiki doch auch!  
*sieht, wie Jonas ihn erstaunt anguckt und zuckt nur leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Guck mal, das Ding is doch… wenn du es von vornherein schon schwarz malst, dann wird’s auch nichts.  
*sieht Jonas nicken und sagen: “Genau. Wir machen uns jetzt n schönen Abend, du entspannst n bisschen, und morgen setzt du dich nochmal mit ihr zusammen und ihr sprecht das in Ruhe durch. Das wird schon!”*  
*nickt wieder und grinst*  
Und jetzt hol mal das Bier raus und dann lenken wir dich n bisschen ab, ok?

David:  
*muss minimal lächeln, als Matteo vom Schwarzmalen spricht*  
*hat da Erfahrungen mit*  
*sieht Carlos zu Jonas’ Vorschlag nicken und murmeln: “Okay, vielleicht habt ihr Recht!”*  
*grinst leicht und meint*  
Ziemlich wahrscheinlich haben wir Recht!  
*sieht, wir Carlos sich bei Matteos Worten aufrappelt und dann zu Abdi sagt: “Ich hab auch noch Chips da im Wohnzimmerschrank. Hol die mal raus, Brudi!”*  
*sieht dann, wie Carlos das Wohnzimmer verlässt um irgendwo Bier zu holen und hört Jonas murmeln, als er draußen ist: “Echt ne blöde Situation… ich kann ihn schon verstehen…”*  
*nickt und sagt leise*  
Ich auch… aber aufbauen bringt jetzt wohl mehr als runterziehen…  
*schlingt auch seinen zweiten Arm um Matteo und drückt ihn an sich*  
*verbirgt sein Gesicht kurz in seiner Schulter und seufzt leise bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihre Zukunft irgendwie auch noch nicht wirklich geklärt ist*  
*hat ziemliche Angst davor, dass er auch nur außerhalb von Berlin einen Studienplatz bekommt und Matteo dann anbietet, mit ihm wegzuziehen, weil er ihm das wirklich nicht zumuten möchte*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu Jonas Worten*  
Ja, schon…  
*nickt auch zu Davids Worten*  
Wir lenken ihn jetzt ein bisschen ab, das is bestimmt ganz gut…  
*schlingt seinen Arm um David, als dieser sich an ihn drückt*  
*küsst schnell einmal seine Haare und flüstert*  
Hey, das sind nicht wir, ok?  
*hat wohl nicht leise genug geflüstert, weil er Abdi lachen hört und sagen: “Euch würd eh nix auseinander bringen!”*  
*zuckt dazu nur mit einer Schulter und sagt nichts, auch weil dann Carlos mit nem Six Pack Bier wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommt*  
*sieht wie Carlos anfängt die Flaschen zu öffnen und zu verteilen*  
*schaut zu David*  
Ich kann dir auch was anderes holen?  
*hört wie Carlos leicht lacht: “Achtung, Achtung, die Alkoholpolizei ist wieder unterwegs. Herr Schreibner darf den Wert von 0,01 Promille nicht überschreiten!”*

David:  
*muss lächeln bei den Worten, die Matteo ihm zuflüstert und nickt leicht, kann aber trotzdem seine Gedanken bezüglich dieses Themas irgendwie nicht ganz abschalten*  
*hört dann Abdi und grinst leicht*  
*will ihm gerade antworten, dass er sich wohl an Matteo ketten würde, wenn es jemand versuchen sollte, als Carlos wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommt und anfängt, die Flaschen zu öffnen*  
*will gerade bei Matteos Vorschlag dankend ablehnen und nach einem Bier von Carlos greifen, hört dann aber Carlos Worte und findet es irgendwie fies gegenüber Matteo, auch wenn es sicher lustig gemeint ist, aber wenn Matteo sich diesbezüglich Sorgen um ihn macht, dann ist das ne Sache zwischen ihm und Matteo, wo sich die anderen seiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich einzumischen haben*  
*entscheidet sich also um, schaut Matteo an, lächelt leicht und meint*  
Das wär nice, ich hab heute wirklich nicht so’n Bierdurst…  
*hört Jonas lachen und Carlos ziemlich verwundert schauen: “Ey, komm, Brudi, eins geht doch!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und lacht leise*  
Waren ziemlich viele “nur eins” in letzter Zeit… muss ja nicht zur Gewohnheit werden…

Matteo:  
*schaut tatsächlich etwas bedröppelt drein bei Carlos Spruch*  
*hatte das wirklich nicht so gemeint, sondern wollte David nur ne Alternative bieten*  
*ist etwas überrascht als David ihm tatsächlich zustimmt und setzt sich sofort auf*  
*schaut zu Carlos*  
Aus dem Alter mit Gruppenzwang sind wir doch raus, oder?  
*steht auf und fragt Carlos*  
Eure Gläser stehen immer noch wie immer?  
*sieht Carlos nicken und grad den Mund öffnen, aber unterbricht ihn*  
Danke, ich bedien mich dann am Kühlschrank.  
*verlässt das Wohnzimmer, um in der Küche n Glas und irgendwas anders zu trinken für David zu besorgen*  
*hört deswegen nicht, wie Carlos zu David sagt: “Nervt dich das echt nicht?”*

David:  
*entlässt Matteo aus seinen Armen, als dieser sofort Anstalten macht, aufzustehen und grinst leicht bei seinem Spruch zum Thema Gruppenzwang*  
*blickt Matteo kurz dankbar nach und hört dann Carlos Frage*  
*schaut ihn erst verwundert an und lacht dann leise*  
Was? Dass mein Freund sich Sorgen um mich macht!?  
*hört Carlos: “Naja, aber ist ja trotzdem irgendwie deine Sache, oder?”*  
*nickt und zuckt mit einer Schultern*  
Sicher. Aber er verbietet mir ja nichts… er schlägt halt nur Alternativen vor.  
*hört wieder Carlos: “Mich würd’s trotzdem voll abnerven…”*  
*denkt sich, dass es ihn wahrscheinlich nerven würde, wenn Matteo mit ihm in die Diskussion gehen würde, aber bisher hat Matteo ihn immer machen lassen, wenn er sich für Alkohol entschieden hat und hat seine Entscheidung diesbezüglich immer akzeptiert*  
*hört dann Jonas zu Carlos sagen: “Stell dir mal vor, n Arzt hätte zu Kiki gesagt, sie soll nicht so viel Alkohol trinken… und sie würde mit den Mädels aber trotzdem ständig mittrinken… da würdest du doch dann auch irgendwann was sagen, oder?”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos überlegt und schließlich meint: “Ja, aber das ist ja auch was anderes… aber wenn Kiki das bei mir machen würde, würd ich ihr schon was anderes erzählen!”*  
*kann nicht wirklich glauben, was er hört und lacht laut*  
Warum? Weil du der Mann bist und sie die Frau!? Soviel zum Thema Gleichberechtigung!

Matteo/eher die Jungs:  
*hat mittlerweile n Glas gefunden und versucht sich jetzt zwischen den Säften im Kühlschrank zu entscheiden*  
*Jonas lacht und nickt bekräftigend zu dem was David sagt: “Ja, Carlos, das is jetzt schon sehr machomäßig von dir”*  
*Carlos schüttelt den Kopf: “Nee, ich mein doch nur… du bist doch alt genug, du kannst das doch entscheiden, wie du willst… ist doch anstrengend, wenn er jedes Mal was sagt!”*  
*Jonas schüttelt den Kopf: “Er verbietet ihm doch nichts. Er macht sich nur Sorgen. Und wie gesagt, ich würd einiges drauf wetten, dass du bei Kiki noch mehr abgehen würdest.”*  
*Abdi seufzt und sagt leise: “Ich hätte gerne mal ne Freundin, die sich um mich Sorgen macht.”*  
*kommt mit nem Glas und ein paar Flaschen unter jedem Arm wieder rein*  
Ich wusste nicht was du willst also hab ich dir Wasser, Apfelsaft, O-Saft und Ananassaft mitgebracht…  
*schaut fragend zu David und merkt dann erst, dass alle sofort still geworden sind, als er reingekommen ist*  
Soll ich nochmal gehen?

David:  
*lacht wieder leise bei Carlos Worten*  
Und genau das mach ich doch! Ich entscheide selbst!  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf, als Carlos meint, dass Matteo anstrengend ist, stöhnt und lehnt sich resigniert zurück*  
*nickt bei Jonas Worten, lächelt leicht bei Abdis Worten und schaut dann auf, als Matteo voll bepackt das Wohnzimmer betritt*  
*lächelt ihn liebevoll an und nimmt ihm zwei Saftflaschen ab, um sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch zu stellen*  
*murmelt ein leises “danke” in seine Richtung*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo fragt, ob er wieder gehen soll und streckt die Arme nach ihm aus*  
*hat irgendwie gerade ziemlich das Bedürfnis, ihn zu beschützen nach dem, was Carlos gerade von sich gegeben hat*  
*hört dann Abdi ehrlich auf Matteos Frage antworten: “Nee, kannst bleiben! Carlos fand dich gerade nur nervig!”*  
*schaut Abdi leicht strafend an und hört Jonas lachen: “Ja, aber eigentlich war das Thema abgehakt… oder?!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas leicht provokativ fragend in die Runde blickt und nickt sofort*  
Seh ich auch so!

Matteo:  
*stellt die anderen zwei Flaschen und das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und denkt sich, dass David sich dann schon bedienen wird*  
*grinst leicht, als David die Arme nach ihm ausstreckt und lässt sich sofort wieder auf seiner alten Position neben ihm nieder, lehnt sich an ihn und greift mit seiner Hand nach Davids*  
*lacht leicht bei Abdis Antwort und schaut zu Carlos*  
Achso?  
*sieht Carlos nur leicht mit der Schulter zucken, aber keine Erklärung abgeben*  
*hört dann dass das Thema wohl abgehakt ist und er offensichtlich keine Erklärung bekommt*  
Wollen wir mal sehen wie nervig er mich findet, wenn ich ihn gleich bei Mario kart abziehe!  
*hört Jonas lachen und wie Abdi sagt: “Carlos wollte eigentlich Zelda spielen!”*  
*grinst leicht bei der Erwähnung von Zelda und denkt dran, wie David und er drüber geredet haben, fällt dann aber auch ein was danach passiert ist*  
*klammert sich an David fest und schlingt beide Arme fest um ihn*  
Nicht weglaufen.

David:  
*legt einen Arm um Matteo, als dieser sich wieder zu ihm setzt und verschlingt lächelnd seine Finger mit seinen, als er nach seiner Hand greift*  
*ist eigentlich ganz froh, dass das Thema tatsächlich abgehakt zu sein scheint, es niemand mehr aufgreift und Matteo dann vorschlägt, dass sie jetzt mit dem Zocken anfangen*  
*hört, wie Jonas auf Abdis Kommentar hin zu Carlos schaut und fragt: “Wie weit biste denn inzwischen, Brudi?”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos aufsteht und den Fernseher und die Konsole anschaltet und währenddessen antwortet: “Gestern Level 28” erreicht…”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas anerkennend nickt und spürt in dem Moment Matteos Arme fest um sich und hört seine Worte*  
*grinst leicht und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn*  
*murmelt leise*  
Keine Sorge… die Zeiten sind vorbei…  
*hört dann Abdi: “Ey, haste unseren Gemeinschaftschara auch noch gespeichert?! Dann können wir ja vielleicht mit dem weiterspielen…”*  
*sieht Carlos nicken: “Sichi doch!” und hört ihn sagen, während er sich wieder auf die Couch setzt: “Also ich würd sagen, ich fang an, weil ich den beschissensten Tag hatte!”*  
*grinst leicht und pellt sich vorsichtig aus Matteos Umarmung*  
*deutet ihm mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass er sich eben was zu trinken eingießen will und entscheidet sich spontan für Apfelsaft*  
*lehnt sich mit dem Glas wieder zurück, legt den Arm wieder um Matteo, trinkt einen Schluck und schaut dann Carlos zu, wie er das Spiel startet*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht als David sagt dass die Zeiten vorbei wären*  
Gut….  
*drückt ihn noch einmal kurz und lässt ihn dann los damit er sich was zu trinken einschenken kann*  
*greift dann auch mal nach seiner Bierflasche und nimmt einen Schluck*  
*carlos setzt sich in Position und beginnt zu spielen*  
Nein, Mann, Carlos, geh links vorbei und nimm die Axt! Nimm die Axt, Mann!  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Carlos nicht auf ihn hört*  
*murmelt*  
Jedes Mal…  
*hört Jonas lachen, als Carlos es nicht schafft an dem Gegner vorbei zu kommen: “Hätteste mal die Axt genommen”*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf und lehnt sich wieder zurück und gegen David*  
*murmelt “Die sind alle doof” und vergräbt sein Gesicht an Davids Hals*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo anfängt, Carlos Tipps zu geben und dieser sie - wahrscheinlich aus Protest - ignoriert und lacht leise, als Carlos es tatsächlich verkackt*  
*grinst dann wieder, als Matteo sich an ihn lehnt, gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und fängt an, tröstend durch seine Haare zu fahren*  
*murmelt zurück*  
Dabei bist du doch der Experte...  
*hört dann Abdi sagen: “Ey, wir machen aber nicht “Jeder drei Leben, oder?” Das dauert ja sonst bei einigen ewig…”*  
*sieht Jonas nicken: “Würd ich auch sagen… jeder 15 Minuten?”*  
*nickt zustimmend und meint*  
Klingt gut!  
*sieht dann, dass Carlos den Gegner nochmal versucht und diesmal tatsächlich die Axt nimmt und sich von links nähert*  
*stupst Matteo leicht an und sagt leise*  
Siehst du… doch lernfähig, der Gute!  
*hört dann Carlos, während er weiter auf den Bildschirm starrt: “Ich hör euch übrigens! Ihr könnt gleich weiter große Reden schwingen, wenn ihr dran seid!”*  
*lacht leise*  
*hat den Part des Spiels, genau wie Matteo schon gespielt und denkt nicht, dass er große Probleme haben wird*

Matteo:  
*schließt die Augen, als David ihm durch die Haare fährt*  
*zieht eine überdramatische Fleppe und nickt*  
Bin ich.  
*nickt mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen zu dem Vorschlag mit den 15 Minuten*  
*öffnet dann bei Davids Kommentar doch die Augen und dreht den Kopf leicht um zu sehen, was Carlos da macht*  
*pfft leicht bei Carlos Aussage*  
Von mir kriegst du keine Tipps mehr….  
*hört dann, wie Jonas lacht und fragt: “Wie weit biste denn, Luigi? Immer noch 31?”  
*nickt*  
Ja, hab schon ne Weile nicht mehr gespielt….

David:  
*sieht Abdi bei Matteos Aussage grinsen und zu ihnen beiden rüber schauen: “Warst mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, was?”*  
*setzt in Abdis Richtung seinen Sekretariatsblick auf und schaut dann aber kurz prüfend zu Matteo, die Hand immer noch in seinen Haaren*  
*ist bisher nicht wirklich aufgefallen, dass Matteo tatsächlich Zelda nicht mehr spielt und fragt sich kurz, ob das was mit seinem Abgang nach dem Sandwichgelage zu tun hat und sagt dann leise zu ihm*  
Hätten wir eigentlich gestern machen können…  
*hört dann Jonas Carlos Spiel kommentieren: “Boar, Brudi, ich frag mich echt, wie du so weit gekommen bist - du hast da schon wieder ne Diamantenmine übersehen! Geh nochmal zurück!”*  
*hört Carlos: “Häh? Wo denn?!” und dann Jonas Beschreibung, wo Carlos lang gehen soll*  
*schaut wieder kurz zum Bildschirm, trinkt dann noch einen Schluck Apfelsaft und stellt das Glas neben sich auf dem Boden ab, um sich nicht großartig bewegen zu müssen und um die gemütliche Position zwischen Matteo und ihm nicht zu zerstören*

Matteo:  
*grinst zu Abdi zurück und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*schaut dann zu David bei seinem leisen Kommentar und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Wär doch nicht mehr Original dann….  
*hört Jonas und Carlos zu und ist ganz froh, dass er aufgegeben hat, Carlos Tipps zu geben*  
*hört dann Abdi verkünden: “Deine 15 Minuten sind um, wer als nächstes?”*  
*hört wie Carlos sagt: “David, ich will mal sehen was er kann…”*  
*grummelt leicht, weil das heißt dass er sich bewegen muss*

David:  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos Kommentar und meint leise*  
War’s doch sowieso nicht… ich bin doch bei dir geblieben…  
*verbirgt kurz seine Nase in Matteos Haaren*  
*hört dann, dass er als nächstes spielen soll und nickt*  
*löst sich von Matteo und rutscht vom Sessel auf den Boden, um besser an den Controller dran zu kommen, den Carlos ihm reicht*  
*hat das Spiel ewig nicht gespielt und braucht einige Zeit, um sich wieder mit der Steuerung vertraut zu machen und einen Überblick zu verschaffen, an welcher Stelle sie gerade sind*  
*hört Carlos: “Boar, Brudi, wenn du jetzt beim Zocken auch noch besser bist als wir, wirst du demnächst nicht mehr eingeladen…”*  
*grinst, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm abzuwenden*  
Keine Sorge… dafür zock ich viel zu selten…  
*vermasselt in dem Moment tatsächlich einen Sprung und muss nochmal ein ganzes Stück zurück und einen Teil des Weges erneut zurück zu legen*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Stimmt…  
*macht sich auf dem Sessel breit, als David auf den Boden rutscht und spielt*  
*lacht bei Carlos Kommentar und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das will ich sehn….  
*hört dann wie Carlos lacht und den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, nee, war n Scherz… ich würd dich zu sehr vermissen!”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihm die Zunge rausstreckt und verdreht nur die Augen*  
*hat dann auf einmal Abdi neben sich stehen: “Ey, Luigi, können wir kurz mal in der Küche quatschen?”*  
*ist ziemlich überrascht und guckt kurz verwirrt zu Jonas, der aber auch nur mit den Schultern zuckt*  
Äh, ja klar…  
*rappelt sich auf und folgt Abdi in die Küche*  
*schaut dann erwartungsvoll zu Abdi, er erst rumdruckst, aber schließlich sagt: “Ja, mann, ich will die anderen nicht ständig damit nerven, aber ich muss immer an Sam denken…”*  
*ist etwas überrascht, dass Abdi sich für diese Unterhaltung ihn ausgesucht hat und nicht Jonas*  
Alter, ich weiß nich, ob ich dir da helfen kann….  
*sieht Abdi nicken: “Doch klar, Mann, du hast doch bei David auch nicht aufgegeben…”*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Naja… das war ja schon irgendwie was anderes… hast du es ihr denn jetzt mal gesagt?  
*sieht Abdi vorsichtig nicken: “Auf dem Abiball… aber sie war irgendwie nicht so begeistert…”  
*tut Abdi auf einmal leid und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Das is scheiße, Mann, tut mir leid… aber ich kann da echt nicht viel helfen…  
*sieht wie Abdi seufzt und fragt: “Du denkst also nicht, dass ich dranbleiben sollte?”  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Weiß nicht… ne? Ich mein, klingt jetzt ja nicht sooo geil… aber vielleicht fragst du echt lieber Jonas…. oder David… die sind da bestimmt besser als ich…

David:  
*schaut nur minimal vom Bildschirm weg, als Abdi und Matteo die Kücher verlassen und spielt weiter, muss sich nämlich konzentrieren*  
Arghs… wie wechsel ich nochmal die Waffe!?  
*drückt wild auf mehreren Knöpfen rum*  
*hört Jonas: “Dreieck und Kreis!”*  
*nickt und macht das*  
Danke…  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ey, was sollte das denn jetzt!? Was will denn Abdi jetzt von Matteo?! /Ich/ bin doch sein Bro…”*  
*grinst leicht und sagt halb abwesend und aufs Spiel konzentriert*  
Ich dachte, wir sind alle Bros…  
*hört Jonas: “Wahrscheinlich irgendwas, wo ihm nur Matteo bei helfen kann… und was ihm anscheinend vor uns unangenehm ist… ist doch okay…”*  
*sieht das genauso wie Jonas*  
*besiegt ein paar Gegner und steigt eine Stufe auf*  
*reckt die Arme in die Luft und grinst*  
*sieht Carlos fassungslos gucken: “Ey, das gibt’s doch nicht!”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt grinsend*  
War alles deine Vorarbeit…  
*spielt weiter und hört irgendwann Carlos: “Die sind schon ganz schön lange weg…”*  
*zuckt nur mit den Schultern und hört Jonas lachen: “Man könnte fast meinen, du wärst eifersüchtig…” und Carlos sofort erwidern: “Schwachsinn!”*

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie Abdi den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, ich will wissen, was du denkst….”*  
*hmmmt leicht und denkt nochmal drüber nach*  
*schaut dann zu Abdi und sagt langsam*  
Ich denk, vielleicht… musst du einfach ne Entscheidung treffen… entweder du redest nochmal mit ihr, sagst du brauchst ne klare Ansage und dann guckst du was kommt… oder du wartest weiter… wobei ewig warten auch scheiße sein kann….  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Ich mein, unerwidert verknallt zu sein ist echt… anstrengend…  
*sieht, wie Abdi nickt und sagt: “Du hast Recht. Ich muss mich einfach entscheiden.”*  
*nickt*  
Sorry, dass ich nicht mehr helfen kann….  
*sieht wie Abdi den Kopf schüttelt: “Du hast geholfen. Danke.”  
Okay… wollen wir zurück gehen?  
*sieht, wie Abdi nickt, klopft ihm einmal auf die Schulter und geht mit ihm zurück ins Wohnzimmer*

David:  
*hört, dass Abdi und Matteo zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommen, schaut aber nicht wirklich vom Bildschirm auf, sondern grinst nur leicht und sagt*  
Ihr wurdet schmerzlich vermisst!  
*hört Abdi: “Von dir?!”*  
*lacht leise und schaut nun doch kurz zu Matteo*  
Ja, auch…  
*hört dann Jonas: “Nee, Carlos war eifersüchtig…” und Carlos: “War ich nicht, du Arsch!”* und wieder Abdi: “Guckt hier eigentlich keiner auf die Uhr?! Wieso zockt denn David immer noch?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint grinsend*  
Na weil ich einfach gut bin…  
*killt noch einen Gegner und macht dann aber auf Pause*  
*lehnt sich zurück gegen den Sessel und quasi zwischen Matteos Beine, der sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt hat*  
*hält den Controller in die Runde*  
Wer will jetzt?

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Keine Angst, Carlos, ich hab ihn dir nicht ausgespannt…  
*setzt sich wieder auf den Sessel und bewegt die Beine ein bisschen auseinander, als David sich gegen den Sessel lehnt*  
*sieht, wie Jonas den Controller greift und n bisschen rutscht*  
Bring das Level mal zu Ende, Alter  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Ich geb mir Mühe!”*  
*lehnt sich nach vorne, um sein Bier vom Tisch zu nehmen und gibt David auf dem Weg n Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
*lehnt sich zurück und sieht, wie Carlos ihn beobachtet*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen fragend hoch*  
Hm?

David:  
*gibt den Controller an Jonas ab und schaut zu, wie er zu spielen beginnt*  
*macht ein bisschen Platz, als Matteo sich nach vorne lehnt, um sein Bier zu nehmen und lächelt bei seinem Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
*lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Matteos Bein, als dieser wieder sitzt*  
*hört Matteos “hm?” und sieht Carlos den Kopf schütteln: “Nix!”*  
*sieht, dass Carlos trotzdem wohl irgendwie nicht ganz zufrieden sein scheint, aber sich nun stattdessen an Abdi wendet: “Wie geht’s dir denn, Brudi? Alles okay”*  
*muss minimal grinsen, weil er es irgendwie knuffig findet, dass Carlos wohl tatsächlich eifersüchtig ist, kommentiert das ganze jetzt mal aber nicht, um Carlos nicht weiter zu ärgern*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht amüsiert, als Carlos sagt, dass nix ist und er dann sofort Abdi fragt*  
*hört wie Abdi langsam nickt: “Ja, ja, alles okay…”*  
*denkt, dass das gerade nicht hilft, aber kann da jetzt auch nichts machen*  
*stupst David leicht mit dem Fuß an*  
*wartet, bis er hochguckt und grinst dann nur*  
*hört dann Jonas “Jaa”” brüllen und guckt schnell rüber, um zu sehen wie er einen großen Gegner geschlagen hat*  
Sauber!  
*hört dann Carlos wieder zu Abdi sagen: “Irgendwas is doch, sag doch mal” und Abdi antworten: “Mann, Brudi, alles okay, ich muss mir nur n paar Gedanken machen.”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos’ Miene sich verfinstert: “Ich find das echt behindert, dass du mir nicht sagst was los ist.”*

David:  
*schaut zu Matteo hoch, als dieser ihn mit dem Fuß anstupst und grinst zurück, guckt dann aber auch zu Jonas und nickt anerkennend, als er sieht, welchen Gegner er erledigt hat*  
*versucht Abdis und Carlos Gespräch auszublenden, auch wenn er es ein bisschen blöd findet, dass Carlos nicht akzeptiert, dass Abdi anscheinend gerade mit ihm nicht sprechen will*  
*zieht dann allerdings die Augenbrauen hoch, als Carlos schon wieder “behindert” benutzt und setzt sich ein bisschen auf*  
*schaut ihn leicht säuerlich an*  
Boar Carlos!  
*sieht seinen verständnislosen Blick und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Kacke! Du wolltest kacke statt behindert sagen!  
*hört Jonas verwirrt: “Hab ich was verpasst?!” und Abdi knapp: ”Ja…”* und Carlos genervt: “Behindert… kacke… ist doch das gleiche!”*  
*stöhnt und lacht trocken, weil Carlos anscheinend echt nichts verstanden hat*  
Eben nicht!  
*überlegt ernsthaft, ob er mit ihm nochmal in die Diskussion gehen soll oder ob es eh nichts bringt*  
*lehnt sich schon zurück, setzt sich aber dann nochmal auf und schaut Carlos an*  
Überleg doch mal, was du da sagst. Jeder, der kacke ist, ist also behindert? Jeder Behinderte ist kacke!?

Matteo:  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als David sich aufregt*  
*versteht ihn ja irgendwie, aber denkt, dass Carlos da halt eh nicht zu ändern ist*  
*sieht, wie Carlos leicht verwirrt den Kopf schüttelt bei Davids Erklärung*  
*hört dann Jonas, der offensichtlich auf Pause gemacht hat: “Also ich find, da hat David schon Recht. Vielleicht solltest du mal n bisschen mehr drüber nachdenken, welche Worte du benutzt, Carlos.”  
*sieht, wie Carlos etwas hilflos schaut und dann sagt: “Matteo sagt auch behindert!”*  
*schaut ihn sehr empört an*  
Hallo? Mach ich gar nicht… und überhaupt bin ich nicht dein Schutzschild hier!

David:  
*sieht dankbar zu Jonas, als dieser sich auf seine Seite schlägt, fragt sich aber trotzdem, warum niemand aus dem Freundeskreis das Thema mal früher angesprochen hat*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, als Carlos Matteo mit rein zieht und lacht leise - auch über Matteos Verteidigung*  
Und selbst wenn Matteo das auch sagen würde, dann würd ich mich da genauso drüber aufregen… das ist doch keine Entschuldigung.  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*hört dann Carlos verteidigend: “Ey, das Wort ist halt so drin… ich denk da gar nicht drüber nach…”*  
*hört wieder Jonas: “Sag ich doch, Brudi: Einfach mal vorher drüber nachdenken!”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos zwischen Jonas und ihm hin und her schaut, schließlich abwehrend die Arme hebt und meint: “Okay, okay, wenn’s euch soooo wichtig ist, sag ich jetzt halt kacke…”*  
*hat zwar immer noch nicht das Gefühl, dass Carlos verstanden hat, worum es geht, nickt aber trotzdem und lehnt sich wieder zurück*  
*sieht, wie Jonas das Spiel wieder startet und hört Carlos noch: “Aber Matteo sagt das wirklich auch! Müsst ihr mal drauf achten…”*  
*verkneift sich ein Grinsen und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust*  
*streckt eine Hand nach oben aus und sucht nach Matteos Fingern*

Matteo:  
*schaut zu Carlos und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch bei Davids Worten, wie als würde er sagen “Siehste, bringt dir nichts”*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf bei der weiteren Unterhaltung*  
*hat auch das Gefühl, dass Carlos nicht wirklich checkt, worum es geht*  
*hört dann, wie Carlos ihn wieder mit reinzieht*  
Alter! Hör auf so /kacke/ zu sein!  
*betont “kacke” extra doll und sieht, wie Carlos das Gesicht in seine Richtung verzieht*  
*zeigt ihm nur einmal kurz den Stinkefinger und greift dann nach Davids ausgestreckter Hand*  
*verschlingt seine Finger mit Davids und drückt sie kurz*  
*hört dann wie Jonas sagt: “Ich muss pissen. Wer will?”*  
*sieht wie er den Controller hoch hält und zeigt mit seiner freien Hand auf Abdi*

David:  
*grinst wieder bei Matteos Wortwahl, hakt das Thema dann aber für sich und für heute erstmal ab*  
*lächelt dann, als Matteo ihre Finger verschlingt und greift mit der freien Hand nach seinem Apfelsaft, um einen Schluck zu trinken*  
*ist ganz froh, dass Matteo sich gerade nicht darum reißt, nach Jonas zu spielen und er sich darum nicht bewegen muss*  
*stellt sein Glas wieder ab, lehnt seinen Kopf wieder gegen Matteos Bein und entspannt sich*  
*beobachtet, wie Abdi den Controller entgegen nimmt und dann in Verhandlung geht: “Ey, aber deine 4 übrigen Minuten verfallen dann, oder? Die kannste dann nicht bei der nächsten Runde hinten dran hängen!”*  
*sieht Jonas Abdi angrinsen: “Ich schenk sie dir!”, Abdi strahlen: “Wirklich?” und Carlos Beschwerde: “Ey, über neue Regeln muss abgestimmt werden!”*  
*grinst nur, als Jonas nur noch sagt: “Ich bin dafür!” und auf dem Klo verschwindet*  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihn und Matteo erwartungsvoll anblickt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*lacht leise*  
Ist mir echt egal… kann ich mich enthalten?

Matteo:  
*lacht bei der Diskussion und sagt*  
Ich bin dafür, dass wir das jetzt noch vier Minuten diskutieren…  
*sieht, wie Carlos den Kopf schüttelt: “Du nervst heute echt, Florenzi.”*  
*lacht*  
Oh, Nachname, jetzt hab ich aber Angst!  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Okay, okay, ich bin dagegen… was immer Carlos sagt, stimmt….  
*trinkt den letzten Schluck von seinem Bier*  
Aber nur wenn du mir n neues Bier holst…  
*grinst, weil Abdi schon längst angefangen hat zu spielen und bestimmt keiner genau auf die Uhr gesehn hat*

David:  
*verfolgt grinsend die Diskussion, ist aber zu entspannt, sich zu beteiligen*  
*beobachtet stattdessen Abdi, der schon zu spielen begonnen hat*  
*hört dann aber Carlos zu Matteo sagen: “Mach ich gleich, aber erst müssen wir das hier klären! David, du musst dich entscheiden! Wir haben Gleichstand!”*  
*stöhnt*  
*hört dann Carlos amüsiert hinzufügen: “Ich wusste doch, dass ein fünfter Brudi irgendwann für irgendwas gut sein wird”*  
*muss grinsen, meint dann aber zu Carlos, ohne seinen Blick von Abdis Spiel abzuwenden*  
Hast du dir das gut überlegt, dagegen zu sein? Was wär denn, wenn ich dir dann gleich 10 Minuten von meinen schenken wollen würde? Die könntest du dann gar nicht annehmen…  
*schaut nun doch kurz zu Carlos und sieht ihn überlegen und schließlich skeptisch sagen: “Ja, aber das machst du doch eh nicht… oder?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst*  
Wer weiß!?  
*schaut dann wieder zum Bildschirm, wo aber gerade nichts Spannendes passiert*  
*hört Carlos: “Ich geh erstmal Bier holen…”*

Matteo:  
*hört Carlos und David bei ihrer Diskussion zu*  
*muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als David den Spieß umdreht*  
*sieht dann Carlos Richtung Küche verschwinden und beugt sich runter um David einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken*  
Du bist böse!  
*lacht*  
Das gefällt mir…  
*hört dann Abdi: “Keine Flirtereien und Knutschereien jetzt hier, ich muss mich konzentrieren!”*  
*lacht nur wieder und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ziemlich angespannte Stimmung hier...

David:  
*lächelt, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt und grinst bei Matteos Worten*  
*wackelt leicht mit den Augenbrauen*  
*verzieht dann allerdings das Gesicht bei Abdis Worten, schaut kurz zu ihm und sagt leise lachend*  
Dann guck doch auch auf den Bildschirm - dann kriegste doch hiervon gar nichts mit…  
*schaut dann wieder sehnsuchtsvoll zu Matteo hoch und zieht leicht an seiner Hand*  
*will einen richtigen Kuss, solange Jonas und Carlos nicht da sind und Abdi beschäftigt ist*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David hochguckt und an seiner Hand zieht*  
*linst zu Abdi und sieht wie er hochkonzentriert auf den Bildschirm guckt*  
*beugt sich dann runter und wartet, bis David seinen Kopf dreht, um ihn zu küssen*  
*schafft es für volle 2 Sekunden bevor er Jonas Stimme hört “Das sieht unbequem aus, Jungs”*  
*seufzt theatralisch laut und schaut zu Jonas*  
*Jonas lacht und hebt abwehrend die Hände: “Hey, wenn das euer Ding ist, ich hab nichts gesagt!”*  
*schaut zu David*  
Ich hab das Gefühl, wir brauchen neue Freunde  
*meint das natürlich nicht ernst*

David:  
*schließt die Augen, als Matteo ihn schließlich küsst und brummt leise und protestierend, als er Jonas Stimme hört und sie den Kuss lösen*  
*schaut ein bisschen strafend zu Jonas und grinst, als er abwehrend die Hände hebt*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Worten und lacht leise*  
Naja, aber wo er Recht hat… war wirklich ziemlich unbequem…  
*sieht Jonas zufrieden nicken: “Ey, ich hab immer Recht - naja, okay, meistens!”*  
*hat inzwischen auch Matteos Hand losgelassen, weil sein eigener Arm durch diese Haltung ziemlich lange auf seinen Binder gedrückt hat und auch das unbequem wurde, setzt sich jetzt wieder aufrecht hin und streckt sich ein bisschen*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Ich hab Carlos auch schon öfter gesagt, dass seine Eltern mal dringend ne zusätzliche Couch anschaffen müssen…”*  
*sieht dann, dass Carlos mit Bier wieder reinkommt: “Wo sollen sie die denn bitte noch hinstellen!? Hier ist ja kaum Platz für die Möbel, die hier schon drin stehen… wird echt Zeit, dass ich ausziehe…”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos das Bier verteilt und auch ihm eins hinhält*  
*zögert kurz, schüttelt aber dann den Kopf*  
*lächelt versöhnlich und meint*  
Nee, danke, beim nächsten mal wieder…

Matteo:  
*zuckt nur mit den Schultern*  
Nur weil er Recht hat, heißt es ja nicht, dass er nicht nervt…  
*grinst dann aber zu Jonas, der ihm die Zunge rausstreckt*  
*hört wie Abdi zu Carlos sagt: “Wir sollten ne WG aufmachen. Ne Bros WG, du und ich!”*  
*grinst leicht, weil das bestimmt im totalen Chaos enden würde*  
*rückt auf dem Sessel wieder zurück auf die Armlehne und stupst David mit dem Fuß an, damit er hoch guckt*  
*klopft dann auf den leeren Halbplatz neben sich*  
Komm hoch, damit wir ordentlich knutschen können...  
*grinst, als sofort Proteste von Abdi und Carlos kommen und lacht*

David:  
*sieht, wie sich Carlos Gesicht bei Abdis Vorschlag aufhellt und hört ihn sagen: “Ja Geilomat! Lass das echt ma planen!”*  
*grinst leicht, weil er sich in etwa vorstellen kann, wie es dann in der WG aussehen würde*  
*schaut zu Matteo hoch, als dieser ihn mit dem Fuß anstupst und sieht, dass er wieder auf die Armlehne gerutscht ist*  
*lacht leise bei seinen Worten und noch mehr bei Carlos und Abdis Protesten, zieht sich aber sofort nach oben in den Sessel neben Matteo und lehnt sich leicht an ihn*  
*hört Jonas: “Na das sieht doch schon bequemer aus! Ich denk nur an euer Wohl, Jungs!” und Carlos: “Ey, wir sind aber nicht zum Knutschen hier, sondern zum Zocken!” und Abdi, der immer noch auf den Bildschirm starrt: “So sieht’s aus!”*  
*ist gerade mal wieder ein bisschen verunsichert, ob es die Jungs nicht manchmal vielleicht doch nervt, wenn er immer dabei ist und Matteo und er so aufeinander hocken und rückt ein bisschen von Matteo ab*  
*sieht, dass Carlos ihn beobachtet und wirft ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu*  
*hört ihn lachen: “Ey, David, Brudi, das war’n Scherz. Solang ihr hier keine heiße Nummer schiebt und trotzdem noch irgendwie am Geschehen teilnehmt, ist doch alles tutti.”*  
*lächelt ebenfalls leicht und entspannt sich ein bisschen*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und murmelt*  
Naja, aber es wär auch okay, wenn’s euch nervt…  
*zögert kurz und fügt dann hinzu*  
… oder wenn ihr Matteo mal wieder ohne mich sehen wollen würdet…  
*denkt sich, dass Hanna und Kiki ja schließlich auch nicht immer dabei sind*  
*hört Abdi seufzen: “Jetzt fängt der wieder damit an…”*

Matteo:  
*legt sofort seinen Arm um David, als der sich zu ihm setzt und ignoriert Abdi und Carlos‘ Proteste*  
*weiß, dass sie das größtenteils nur machen um ihn zu ärgern*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief bei Carlos Kommentar*  
Und siehst du einen von uns zocken?  
*spürt dann aber, wie David von ihm weg rückt und ok, jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig*  
*zieht ihn zurück und überlegt gerade, wie er Carlos Bescheid sagen soll, als der aber schon redet und das ganze relativiert*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf, als David sagt, dass es okay wäre, wenn’s sie nervt*  
*sagt leise*  
Neee!  
*runzelt die Stirn und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*hört dann auch schon Carlos lachen: „Brudi, du bist ja nicht dabei, wenn wir Matteo ohne dich sehen, aber glaub mir, das will hier keiner.“*  
*sagt sehr trocken*  
Haha.  
*sieht dann aber auch, wie Carlos David etwas ernster anschaut: „Hör mal, Brudi, du bist jetzt n Brudi, wir ärgern uns, wir sagen Sachen weil wir wissen, die nerven den anderen, wir machen uns lustig, aber wir sind ehrlich, und wir sagen uns die Meinung, und wir kacken uns an, aber wir sind auch füreinander da. Und du bist jetzt dabei, ob du willst oder nicht. Naja gut, wenn du wirklich nicht willst, dann nicht, aber bestimmt nicht, weil wir nicht wollen. Okay?“*  
*schaut Carlos überrascht und dankbar an und hört wie Jonas und Abdi zeitgleich „Genau, Brudi,“ sagen*

David:  
*lässt sich zwar von Matteo wieder zurück ziehen, ist dennoch weiter ziemlich angespannt*  
*grinst aber leicht, als Carlos meint, dass keiner Matteo ohne ihn sehen will und schaut kurz liebevoll zu ihm rüber*  
*hört dann weiter Carlos zu, der auf einmal ernst wird*  
*kennt ihn so kaum und ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass er nicht nur dumme Sprüche klopfen kann und auch ein bisschen gerührt, als er merkt, worauf seine Rede hinausläuft*  
*ist ein bisschen überfordert und weiß gar nicht so wirklich, was er sagen soll*  
*guckt Carlos dankbar an und dann auch Abdi und Jonas, als diese ihm zustimmen*  
*senkt dann verlegen lächelnd den Blick und murmelt*  
Okay… danke…  
*fügt noch ein bisschen verlegener hinzu*  
Und klar will ich… ist schon ziemlich cool mit euch…  
*blickt dann langsam wieder auf und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich dachte nur… weil ja Hanna und Kiki schließlich auch nicht mit euch abhängen…  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Die tun sich das nur nicht freiwillig an…” und Carlos grinsend hinzufügen: “Ich glaub, wir überfordern die n bisschen oder so... “*  
*nickt und entspannt sich langsam wieder an Matteos Seite*  
*quetscht seinen Arm hinter Matteos Rücken und schlingt ihn um seine Hüfte*  
*ist gerade ziemlich gerührt und glücklich und über die Erkenntnis, dass er hier tatsächlich gewollt ist und die Jungs ihn gerne dabei haben*  
*sieht, wie die drei ihn und Matteo anlächeln und wird dadurch wieder ein bisschen verlegen*  
*ist darum ganz froh, als Abdi schließlich sagt: “Okay, ich hab auf die Uhr geschaut: Zuzüglich der Minuten von Jonas hab ich noch 6 Minuten bis der nächste dran ist…”*  
*sieht, wie er das Spiel wieder startet und sich alle dem Bildschirm zuwenden*  
*nutzt die Gelegenheit, zu Matteo hoch zu schauen und ihm einen sanften Kuss aufs Kinn zu drücken*

Matteo:  
*drückt David leicht, als er sich bedankt, weil er sich schon denken kann, dass ihm das wirklich was bedeutet*  
*lacht zeitgleich mit Jonas, als David Hanna und Kiki anspricht und nickt*  
Die können uns nur in rationierten Dosen vertragen…..  
*grinst David an, als er sich wieder enger an ihn schmiegt und drückt ihn nochmal näher*  
*hört Abdi und denkt, dass das heißt, noch 6 Minuten, bis er dran ist*  
*schaut zu David, als er ihn küsst, lächelt und küsst ihn dann richtig*  
*sagt dann leise mit einem kleinen verschmitzten Lächeln*  
Siehste?

David:  
*erwidert Matteos Kuss und entspannt sich noch mehr, als die drei anderen sie tatsächlich gar nicht zu beachten scheinen, sondern Abdis Spiel kommentieren*  
*lächelt, als er Matteos verschmitzten Blick sieht und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
*sagt leise*  
Du hast eben auch ab und an mal recht…  
*streicht mit der Hand sanft über Matteos Wange und sieht ihn an*  
*denkt sich, dass sich durch ihn sein Leben irgendwie komplett verändert hat, dass er das erste mal irgendwie das Gefühl hat, angekommen zu sein und sich nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Soll ja vorkommen….  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David ihn /so/ ansieht*  
*stupst ihn leicht an*  
Guck mich nicht so an…  
*redet noch ein bisschen leiser*  
Sonst muss ich meine Runde Abdi schenken und dich nach Hause zerren….

David:  
*wird von Matteo angestupst und grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*  
*senkt kurz verlegen den Blick, schaut ihn dann aber direkt wieder an und wird leicht rot bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*murmelt leise und leicht grinsend*  
Hätt ich nichts gegen…  
*schaut kurz zu den Jungs, dann wieder zu Matteo und seufzt leise*  
… aber… n bisschen sollten wir noch durchhalten… noch ein, zwei Runden oder so…  
*so gern er auch mit Matteo alleine wäre, denkt er sich aber doch, dass es den anderen gegenüber vielleicht doch nicht ganz so fair wäre, zumal sie noch keine zwei Stunden hier sind und die anderen sich gerade so für ihn eingesetzt haben*  
*sieht ihn dann wieder /so/ an, legt die Hand wieder an seine Wange und zieht ihn nochmal zu sich runter, um ihn erneut zu küssen*  
*zieht ihn dann noch weiter runter, so dass er ihm ins Ohr flüstern kann*  
… lieb dich ziemlich sehr…  
*küsst dann sein Ohr und seine Wange und lässt ihn langsam wieder los*  
*denkt sich, dass sich mit und durch Matteo irgendwie alles richtig anfühlt und seufzt einmal kurz glücklich*  
*hört dann Carlos’ Stimme: “Noch eine Minute, Brudi! Hau den doch da endlich mal weg…”*

Matteo:  
*merkt, wie sein Herz einen Zahn zulegt, als David verlegen wird und wie unglaublich es sich immer noch anfühlt, dass er der Grund dafür ist*  
*grinst leicht bei seiner Antwort*  
*nickt dann aber langsam, als er sagt, sie müssten noch n bisschen durchhalten*  
*sieht dann wieder den Blick und kann nicht anders, als zu strahlen*  
*will ihm eigentlich grad sagen, dass er das lassen soll, als er aber in einen Kuss gezogen wird*  
*vergisst dann sofort alles andere*  
*spürt seine Lippen an seinem Ohr und sein Liebesgeständnis und fasst es mal wieder kaum, dass das jetzt sein Leben ist*  
*spürt die anderen Küsse und wie er ihn loslässt und vergräbt sein Gesicht an seinem Hals*  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss und murmelt gegen seinen Hals “lieb dich auch”, ist sich aber nicht sicher, ob er das hört*  
*hört dann, wie Carlos verkündet: “Das war’s, Brudi, jetzt ist Matteo dran! Brudi, hör auf mit kuscheln und zeig Abdi mal, wie das geht!”*  
*grummelt leicht, aber löst sich dann doch langsam von David*  
*sieht dann, wie Carlos zu David grinst: “Wenn du willst, biete ich mich gern als Ersatz an!”*

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo seinen Hals küsst und kann seine gemurmelten Worte nur erahnen*  
*fühlt sich gerade einfach nur ziemlich glücklich und seufzt leise, als Carlos dann verkündet, dass Matteo dran ist*  
*lässt ihn los, damit er sich irgendwo hinsetzen kann, wo er besser an den Controller dran kommt und muss lachen, als er Carlos Vorschlag hört*  
*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen Richtung Sessellehne, die gerade frei geworden ist und sagt*  
Ich kann dir aber leider nur ne Sessellehne anbieten…  
*ist erst ein bisschen baff, lacht dann aber, als Carlos tatsächlich aufspringt, sich plump auf die Sessellehne fallen lässt und ebenso plump einen Arm um ihn schlingt: “Gut so?!”*  
*lacht noch mehr, aber geht ein bisschen auf Abstand*  
Ähm… naja…  
*sieht dann Carlos gespielt gekränkten Blick: “Wie?! Reich ich dir etwa nicht?!”*  
*lacht wieder und hört auch, wie Jonas und Abdi lachen*  
*ist gerade ein bisschen überfordert und darum froh, als Carlos sich ein bisschen aufrechter auf die Sessellehne setzt und den Arm von ihm weg nimmt und auf der Rückenlehne ablegt*  
*hört, wie Abdi zu Matteo sagt: “So - Zeit läuft!” und schaut dann Matteo beim Spielen zu*

Matteo:  
*steht auf und quetscht sich neben Jonas, um gut auf den Bildschirm sehen zu können*  
*sieht dann, was Carlos mit David veranstaltet und ist fast versucht, ein Kissen nach ihm zu werfen*  
*lässt es dann aber mal, weil Carlos irgendwie schon genug eingesteckt hat heute*  
*lacht deswegen nur leicht und macht Carlos nach, indem er einen Satz sagt, den sonst Carlos oft bringt*  
Ich könnt ja jetzt was sagen…  
*sieht Carlos ihn nur angrinsen und die Schultern zucken*  
*hört dann, wie Abdi verkündet, dass es los geht und fängt an zu zocken*  
*merkt währenddessen, dass er es echt noch ganz gut kann und es ihm echt Spaß macht*  
*beendet das Level 28 in ein bisschen mehr als 5 Minuten und streckt triumphierend die Arme nach oben*

David:  
*grinst und freut sich für Matteo, als er ein Level aufsteigt und steigt ins Gegröhle der anderen mit ein*  
*greift dann nach seinem Apfelsaft und trinkt einen Schluck, als er spürt, dass Carlos ihm auf die Schulter klopft und dann aber mehr in die Runde fragt: “Ey, jetzt aber nochmal wegen Kiki… wie soll ich mich denn da jetzt verhalten? Ich will ja nicht wie ne Klette wirken, aber wenn ich ihr irgendwie nicht sage, wie wichtig mir das ist, dann denkt sich vielleicht, es wär mir eh egal oder so…”*  
*stellt seinen Apfelsaft ab und wartet erstmal, was die anderen sagen*  
*hört aber nur Jonas, der meint: “Sag ihr doch genau das…”, aber sich eigentlich mehr auf den Bildschirm und Matteos Spiel konzentriert*  
*schaut auch kurz zum Spiel, sagt dann aber zu Carlos*  
Seh ich ähnlich wie Jonas.  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und denkt nach, bevor er hinzufügt*  
Ich würd ihr auf jeden Fall sagen, dass sie dir wichtig ist und dass es dir wichtig ist, dass ihr die Beziehung weiter führt und euch regelmäßig seht… ich find, das wirkt nicht zu anhänglich oder so…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Und du kannst sie ja einfach fragen, wie sie dazu steht, nach Berlin an die Uni zu wechseln, wenn sie in Halle ein, zwei Semester studiert hat… also wenn das überhaupt möglich ist…  
*sieht, wie Carlos sich durch die Haare fährt und leicht verzweifelt aussieht: “Boar, ich hoff echt, dass das klappt! Vier Jahre Fernbeziehung packt doch keiner, oder!?”*  
*hört Abdi: “Boar, Brudi, jetzt genieß doch erstmal die Zeit, wo sie noch hier ist!”*

Matteo:  
*fängt das nächste Level an und kann sich deswegen nicht so richtig am Gespräch beteiligen*  
*hört, was die anderen sagen und nickt dazu*  
*sagt nur*  
Find ich auch…  
*hört wie Jonas lacht: “Was genau?”*  
*fühlt sich ein bisschen ertappt und sagt*  
Äh… was David gesagt hat…  
*hört wieder Jonas und diesmal auch Abdi lachen: “Is klar!”*  
*pausiert das Spiel und lehnt sich zurück*  
Nein, ernsthaft… find ich auch… irgendein Spiel spielen, is jetzt nich drin… sag ihr was Sache ist… also was du willst…  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Mach ne klare Ansage… das klappt manchmal ganz gut…

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten und Abdis und Jonas’ Gelächter und schaut Matteo liebevoll an*  
*nickt dann zu dem, was Matteo sagt und fügt bestimmt hinzu*  
Genau!  
*sieht, wie Carlos zwischen ihnen hin und her schaut und dann fragt: “Also bei euch hat’s so geklappt?”*  
*lacht leise, verzieht dabei aber leicht das Gesicht*  
*zögert ein bisschen und schaut prüfend zu Matteo, ehe er vorsichtig sagt*  
Ich sag mal so… hätten wir… naja, oder wohl zum größten Teil ich… von Anfang an klare Ansagen gemacht, wären wir gut 4 Wochen früher zusammen gekommen und hätten uns ne Menge… Mist erspart…  
*denkt sich, dass es nicht nur Mist war, sondern Liebeskummer vom feinsten, sagt das aber mal nicht*  
*ist froh, dass die Zeiten vorbei sind*  
*schaut zu Carlos und meint*  
Glaub mir, wenn du offen bist, ersparst du dir ne Menge von dem Mist! Und Kiki auch…  
*sieht Carlos nicken und hört ihn seufzen: “Okay, ich versuch’s…”*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Schon irgendwie geil, dass Davenzi unsere neuen Experten zu sein scheinen, wenn’s um Beziehungen geht, oder?!”*  
*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Klar, wo wir auch sooo viel Erfahrung haben...

Matteo:  
*lächelt und nickt leicht, als David zu ihm schaut*  
*nickt dann leicht bei seiner Antwort*  
Naja, also wir hatten schon auch n paar klare Ansagen dabei, die zum Erfolg geführt haben….  
*nickt dann wieder, als David von Offenheit spricht*  
*lacht bei Jonas Worten und schaut ihn an*  
Davenzi, ernsthaft?  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei Davids Worten*  
Es geht nur um den Erfolgsquotienten, und der ist bei uns eindeutig am größten  
*lacht, als Jonas und Carlos sich zeitgleich mit einem “Ey!” beschweren*  
*lacht nur trocken und spielt dann weiter*

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Zusatz und nickt*  
Ja, zu kleinen Zwischenerfolgen…  
*denkt daran, dass er sofort bei Matteo auf der Matte stand, als dieser ihm die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt hat und daran, dass sein Outing vor Matteo auch ein Zwischenerfolg war - wenn auch zeitverzögert, der dann aber durch das Outing in der Schule irgendwie zunichte gemacht wurde*  
*muss grinsen, als sich Carlos und Jonas zeitgleich über Matteo beschweren, kommentiert das ganze aber nicht weiter und schaut mit den anderen gemeinsam Matteo beim Spielen zu*  
*hört irgendwann wieder Carlos: “Ey, Brudi, aber eine Frage hab ich noch: Wenn Offenheit doch so toll ist und zum Erfolg führt, warum warst du dann zum Beispiel nicht von Anfang an offen zu Matteo?”*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und sagt dann: “Weil ich Angst hatte… dass Matteo mich nicht mehr mag wenn ich offen bin...”*  
*sieht Carlos zufrieden nicken: “Dacht ich mir! Und ich hab auch Schiss vor der Offenheit, obwohl ich rein theoretisch weiß, dass es das beste ist!”*  
*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das ist doch was ganz anderes. Du bist doch mit Kiki schon zusammen und weißt doch, dass sie dich liebt! Sie kennt dich doch!  
*räuspert sich kurz und sagt dann ein bisschen unsicherer*  
Bei mir ging’s doch eher darum, dass ich Angst davor hatte, dass Matteo mich nicht mehr mag, wenn er erfährt, dass ich trans bin. Ich hatte halt das Gefühl, dass ich ihm ein wichtiges Detail von mir verschwiegen hab… aber Kiki kennt doch alles an dir und liebt dich wahrscheinlich genau deswegen...  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihn anstarrt und weiß nicht, ob das jetzt ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen ist und ob Carlos verstanden hat, was er meint oder nicht*  
*spürt dann irgendwann, wie Carlos ihm wieder den Arm um die Schultern legt und meint: “Ey, Brudi! Ich glaub, es ist besser, wenn du für mich mit Kiki sprichst…”*  
*lacht leise und meint nur*  
Ach Quatsch, das kriegst du schon hin….

Matteo:  
*hört Carlos Frage an David erst gar nicht richtig, weil er sich grad auf einen Gegner konzentrieren muss*  
*merkt nur, wie sich Jonas neben ihm leicht anspannt*  
*hört dann aber Davids Antwort und schaut nun doch einmal ganz schnell rüber*  
*ärgert sich ein bisschen, dass er die Frage verpasst hat*  
*ist deswegen ganz froh, als Abdi ihn anstupst und “Zeit ist um” sagt*  
*pausiert das Spiel und schaut zu Carlos und David rüber*  
*muss bei Davids Antworten grinsen, weil es einfach so stimmt und David das so gut sagen kann*  
*kann es Carlos deswegen nicht verübeln, als er vorschlägt, dass David mit Kiki reden soll*  
*hört Jonas neben ihn lachen:” Gute Idee, David wird jetzt unser Beziehungsguru, wenn ich mal was hab, kannst du auch für mich mit Hanna reden… “*  
*hört, wie Abdi sagt: “Nur der arme Matteo muss eine Beziehungsgespräche selber führen…”  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Das krieg ich schon hin…

David:  
*wird verlegen, als jetzt auch noch Jonas mit Hanna ankommt, senkt den Blick und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich kann das auch nicht wirklich… nur theoretisch…  
*hört dann Abdi und Matteo und schaut Matteo liebevoll an*  
Genau! Matteo kann das im Grunde genommen sogar besser als ich… er war viel offener und mutiger!  
*sieht, wie Jonas Matteo lächelnd und Carlos Matteo prüfend ansieht und schließlich den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, glaub ich nicht!”*  
*beugt sich vor und schenkt sich noch mehr Apfelsaft ein*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*  
Ist aber so…  
*merkt dann, dass Carlos abgelenkt ist und zum Bildschirm schaut: “Ey, bin ich dran? Ist die Zeit rum?!”*  
*hört Abdi lachen: “Du kriegst auch heute gar nichts mit, Digga…”*  
*merkt, wie Carlos aufsteht und Matteo von seinem Platz verscheucht: “Rutsch rüber… oder geh wieder kuscheln… ich bin dran!”*  
*trinkt einen Schluck und will sich gerade entspannt zurücklehnen, während Carlos sich setzt und nach dem Controller greift, als dieser dann aber doch nochmal zu ihm und Matteo schaut: “Ey, aber eine Frage hab ich noch an euch: Wenn ihr jetzt in der Situation wärt, sagen wir mal, Luigi hätte n Studienpatz in Berlin und David in Halle… was würdet ihr dann machen?”*  
*spürt einen Stich in der Magengegend, weil das genau die Gedanken sind, die er zu Beginn des ganzen Kiki-Carlos-Fernbeziehungsthemas hatte, schüttelt nur kurz den Kopf und murmelt*  
Das willst du gar nicht wissen…  
*steht dann auf und fragt*  
Wo ist denn die Toilette?  
*muss eh gerade und will wirklich nicht ehrlich auf diese Frage antworten, ist darum dankbar, als Abdi direkt antwortet: “Neben der Haustür!”*  
*nickt und streicht auf dem Weg aus dem Wohnzimmer noch leicht über Matteos Arm, der sich auf den Weg zurück zum Sessel gemacht hat, bevor er im Bad verschwindet*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Stimmt doch gar nicht… du kannst das total gut….  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als David sagt, dass er das viel besser kann*  
*lächelt dann aber doch, als er ihn so anschaut*  
*streckt Carlos die Zunge raus*  
Haste gehört? Ist aber so!  
*lacht nur, als Carlos peilt, dass er dran ist und steht von seinem Platz auf*  
*greift sich sein Bier vom Tisch, während Carlos die Frage stellt und erstarrt leicht*  
*weiß die Antwort eigentlich sofort, weiß aber auch, dass David die wahrscheinlich nicht hören will*  
*schaut sofort zu David und weiß nicht wirklich, was er mit der Antwort sagen will*  
Uhm….  
*sieht dann, wie David quasi aus dem wohnzimmer flüchtet und lässt sich seufzend auf den Sessel fallen*  
*hört wie Carlos etwas zerknirscht sagt: “Sorry, war das n Fettnäpfchen?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee… keine Ahnung… eigentlich nicht… ich hab gesagt, ich geh dahin, wo er hingeht… ich hab eh keinen Plan, was ich machen will…

David:  
*ist im Bad und hofft, dass das Thema beendet ist, wenn er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommt*  
*hatte sich vorhin schon die theoretische Frage gestellt, was wäre, wenn Matteo und er in einer ähnlichen Situation wären und sich dabei ertappt, wie er den Gedanken hatte, dass er sich dann nach einem anderen Studiengang in Matteos Nähe umschauen würde*  
*hat sich über diesen Gedanken selbst ziemlich erschrocken und ihn deswegen auch nicht weiter verfolgt - durch Carlos’ Frage ist er aber nun wieder da gewesen*  
*weiß, dass das alles Theorie ist, aber denkt sich trotzdem, was ist, wenn Matteo jetzt doch noch irgendwas findet, was ihn interessiert und dass sowohl Matteo, als auch er selbst sich in Berlin so wohl fühlen und hier ihre Freunde sind, dass es eigentlich Irrsinn wäre, diese Stadt wieder zu verlassen*  
*kann sich immer noch nicht wirklich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Matteo wirklich mit ihm mitgehen und sich dermaßen aufopfern will, dass er einfach hofft, dass es mit Hamburg und Köln nicht klappt und er stattdessen einen Platz in Potsdam oder Berlin bekommt*  
*fragt sich dann auch noch, warum Kiki ihre Zusage schon hat und er nicht und denkt sich, dass seine dann ja auch in den nächsten Tagen kommen müsste*  
*starrt sich nach dem Händewaschen noch ein bisschen im Spiegel an, seufzt dann einmal leise und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer*  
*sieht, dass Carlos inzwischen spielt und alle anderen aufs Spiel konzentriert sind und kommentieren*  
*setzt sich neben Matteo auf die Sessellehne und fährt ihm einmal kurz lächelnd durch die Haare*  
*schaut dann ebenfalls zum Bildschirm und ist froh, dass das Thema beendet zu sein scheint*

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie alle nicken und hört Jonas sagen: “Kann ich verstehen… ich hoff trotzdem, ihr bleibt in Berlin.”*  
*sieht, wieder alle nicken und wie Carlos dann mit spielen anfängt*  
*schaut in Richtung Bad und hofft, dass es David gut geht und er nicht grad irgendwelche worst-case-scenarios durch geht*  
*lächelt, als er wieder reinkommt und sich zu ihm setzt*  
*lehnt seinen Kopf sofort gegen ihn und sucht nach seiner Hand, um sie zu drücken*  
*will ihn fragen, ob alles ok ist oder ihm zumindest sagen, dass er immer noch dahin gehen will, wo er hingeht, aber denkt, dass es grad nicht passt und nimmt sich vor, das nochmal anzusprechen, wenn sie wieder allein sind*

David:  
*legt den Arm um Matteo, als dieser seinen Kopf gegen ihn lehnt und gibt ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Haare*  
*verschlingt ihre Finger, als er nach seiner Hand greift und erwidert den Druck kurz*  
*denkt sich dann, dass eigentlich alles andere egal ist, solange sie beide nur zusammen sind und entspannt wieder ein bisschen*  
*hört Abdi irgendwann fragen: “Nehmen wir eigentlich was zu Zocken in den Urlaub mit oder machen wir kalten Entzug?”*  
*hört Carlos: “Ich bin gegen kalten Entzug!” und Jonas: “Ey, die Mädels springen uns an die Gurgel, wenn wir die Playsi mitnehmen! Geht doch darum, was mit allen zusammen zu machen…”*  
*sieht Abdi grinsen: “Machen wir doch grad auch!”*  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht*  
Ja, aber vielleicht eher draußen… mit bewegen und so…  
*sieht, wie Carlos kurz das Gesicht verzieht: “Und was machen wir, wenn’s ne Woche regnet!?”*

Matteo:  
*schließt die Augen etwas, einfach weil es grad so entspannt ist*  
*schüttelt bei Abdis Frage nur leicht den Kopf*  
*lacht leicht und macht die Augen wieder auf*  
Die Mädels werden das nich so sehen….  
*grinst bei Carlos Frage und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*  
Im Zelt liegen und dem Regen zuhören…  
*hört, wie alle lachen und Carlos sagt: “Ja, ja, du oller Romantiker.”*  
*zuckt nur leicht mit den Schultern und grinst*

David:  
*lacht auch leise bei Matteos Worten und fährt ihm einmal sanft durch die Haare, als er davon spricht, bei Regen im Zelt zu liegen*  
*stellt sich das tatsächlich ziemlich gemütlich vor und murmelt in Matteos Richtung*  
Machen wir!  
*sieht, wie Jonas sich streckt und meint: “Tja, zu schade, dass Carlos nicht in diesen Genuss kommen wird, da er nicht im Zelt schläft…” und Carlos darauf: “Ey, eine Nacht schlaf ich definitiv im Zelt - egal, was Kiki sagt!” und Abdi: “Och, ich bin ganz zufrieden mit meinem Couchschlafplatz…” und Jonas: “Memme!” und Abdi: “Ey, bei Regen im Zelt ist doch voll unentspannt! Wenn du dann mal nachts aufs Klo musst oder so…” und Jonas wieder: “Boar, dann hältst du halt ein oder kriegst drei Tropfen ab! Wie schrecklich! Außerdem wird’s nicht regnen! Wir werden zwei Wochen lang strahlenden Sonnenschein haben und jeden Tag in den See springen!”*  
*hört dem Gespräch amüsiert zu und streicht währenddessen ziemlich entspannt über Matteos Handrücken*  
*freut sich schon ziemlich auf den Urlaub und hofft tatsächlich, dass das Wetter einigermaßen mitspielt*  
*hört dann auf einmal Carlos: “Ey, David, Brudi, wie sieht n das eigentlich mit dir und dem See aus… im Urlaub kommste aber mit rein, oder?”*  
*spürt, wie er sich bei Carlos’ Frage ein wenig verspannt und antwortet schließlich leicht nervös und verlegen zugleich*  
Hmmm, ich… weiß nicht… denk schon.  
*ist froh, dass er sich den Schwimmbinder zumindest bestellt hat, hat aber tatsächlich noch keine Ahnung, ob er sich tatsächlich trauen wird, ihn auch anzuziehen und mit den anderen im See zu schwimmen*

Matteo:  
*grinst nur leicht bei dem Gespräch über Regen und Zelt*  
*findet das jetzt auch alles nicht so problematisch*  
*hofft nur, dass Carlos nicht mitten in der Nacht bei ihnen im Zelt auftaucht*  
*hört dann seine Frage und schaut sofort zu David, um seine Reaktion zu sehen und notfalls einzuspringen*  
*drückt leicht seine Hand*  
Kann man ja alles spontan schauen, ne?  
*sieht wie Carlos mit den Schultern zuckt*  
*hört dann, wie Abdi raushaut: “Uns ist das echt egal, Mann. Also was du anhast oder so…”*  
*schießt ihm einen bösen Blick zu und grummelt*  
Geht aber nicht um euch.

David:  
*erwidert den Druck von Matteos Hand und ist froh, dass er da ist und ihn versteht*  
*nickt bei seinen Worten und wird dann noch ein bisschen verlegener bei Abdis Worten, auch wenn sie sicherlich nett gemeint sind*  
*hört, wie Jonas Matteo zustimmt: “Seh ich auch so. Geht ja darum, dass David sich wohl fühlen muss.”*  
*lächelt leicht und dankbar und hört dann Carlos, der kurz vom Spiel aufschaut und in seine Richtung blickt: “Naja, aber Abdi hat schon auch recht. Vielleicht macht’s dir das ja irgendwie leichter, wenn du weißt, dass es uns echt egal ist. Gibt doch hier auch so Neoprendinger… die, die die Taucher anhaben oder so… wenn du zum Beispiel sowas an hast, dann sieht man doch eh nichts, oder?”*  
*presst kurz seine Lippen zusammen und drückt Matteos Hand nervös, weil es für ihn irgendwie vollkommen neu ist, dass dieses Thema so offen diskutiert wird und er nicht so ganz weiß, wie er das alles einordnen soll*  
*findet zum einen, dass es wirklich gut tut zu hören, dass es den anderen egal ist, zum anderen ist das aber immer noch sein Körper, der ihm so gar nicht gefällt und er kann nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob er jemals so locker damit umgehen können wird, wie die anderen es gerne von ihm hätten*  
*zögert, bevor er schließlich antwortet*  
Also… es ist… cool, dass es euch egal ist…  
*seufzt leise und schüttelt den Kopf, ehe er leiser sagt*  
… aber mir nicht…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint unsicher zu dem, was Carlos gesagt hat*  
Es gibt Schwimmbinder - die sind so ähnlich wie diese Taucheroberteile… ich… hmmm… ich hab mir so einen bestellt… aber ich weiß echt noch nicht, ob ich…  
*bricht ab, weil er merkt, dass es echt schwer ist und ist darum froh, als Jonas ihn rettet: “Ey, Brudi, kein Stress! Wenn du Bock hast, schwimmen zu gehen und du dich wohl fühlst, dann machst du’s einfach und wenn nicht, dann eben nicht! Alles cool!”*  
*nickt und sieht auch Carlos und Abdi nicken*  
*entspannt sich wieder ein bisschen und hört dann Abdi zu Carlos sagen: “Ey, deine Zeit ist rum! David ist dran!”*  
*grinst leicht und winkt ab*  
Kannst noch 10 Minuten von mir haben - versprochen ist versprochen…  
*sieht Carlos grinsen und Abdi kommentieren: “Ey, 10 Minuten sind voll viel…”*  
*lehnt sich wieder ein bisschen mehr gegen Matteo und genießt die 10 Minuten, die ihm noch in seiner Nähe bleiben*  
*denkt sich kurz, dass es - so unangenehm das Thema auch ist - doch vielleicht ganz gut ist, wenn die Jungs wissen, wie schwer es ihm fällt ins Wasser zu gehen und dass es dann am See vielleicht nicht täglich zu irgendeiner Diskussion kommen wird - dass es irgendwie den Druck ein bisschen raus nimmt und es ihm vielleicht dadurch tatsächlich ein wenig leichter fallen wird, doch mit ihnen schwimmen zu gehen*

Matteo:  
*hält Davids Hand ein bisschen fester und setzt sich auch ein bisschen um, damit er seinen Arm um ihn legen kann*  
*nickt zu dem, was Jonas sagt und freut sich, dass er es versteht*  
*freut sich zwar auch, dass Abdi und Carlos so cool mit allem sind, versteht aber auch, dass es für David vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel ist*  
*drückt David einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe und ist ganz froh, als das Thema zu wechseln scheint*  
*flüstert David zu*  
Wenn du gehen willst, sagste Bescheid, ne?

David:  
*lächelt leicht bei Matteos Worten und murmelt*  
Alles gut…  
*denkt sich, dass es ja wirklich gut ist… die Jungs sind interessiert und verständnisvoll und keiner drängt ihn… ist wohl einfach ein Zustand, an den er sich noch gewöhnen muss*  
*beobachtet dann mit den anderen zusammen wieder Carlos Spiel, bis dieser auf Pause macht, um einen Schluck Bier zu trinken*  
*hört Jonas: “Ey, Alter, mach mal hinne… ich treff mich gleich noch mit Hanna und will auch nochmal spielen!”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos verständnislos den Kopf schüttelt und in Ruhe sein Bier zurück auf den Tisch stellt: “Kein Stress, Brudi! Jetzt erstmal den Bergtroll…”*  
*grinst leicht, als Carlos wieder anfängt zu spielen, aber es nicht schafft, den Bergtroll zu besiegen*  
*hört Jonas stöhnen: “Gib halt ab an David - der packt das schon!” und Carlos: “Einen Versuch noch!”*  
*beobachtet, wie Carlos es auch beim nächsten Versuch nicht schafft und ihm dann den Controller entgegen streckt*  
*grinst leicht, gibt Matteo noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzt sich wieder auf den Platz auf dem Boden vor dem Sessel, von wo aus er dann sein Glück mit dem Bergtroll versucht*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als David sagt, dass alles gut ist*  
*lacht, als Jonas sagt, Carlos soll David spielen lassen*  
*lässt David gehen, als er dran ist*  
*schaut dann zu, wie Carlos etwas rückt und streckt die Arme nach ihm aus*  
*grinst ihn breit an*  
Komm schon, Carlos, ich brauch auch Ersatz!  
*lacht, als Carlos quasi auf ihn rauf springt und ihn knuddelt*  
*knufft ihn und schiebt ihn dann doch wieder etwas zurück*  
*hört, wie Jonas lacht und sagt: “Also wenn Carlos eifersüchtig war, weil du mit Abdi geredet hast, dann bin ich es jetzt auch… weißt du noch, als ich dein Knuddel-Buddy war, Luigi?”*  
*weitet die Augen vor Schreck und schaut sofort zu David, um seine Reaktion zu sehen*  
*hört wie Jonas, der wohl geschnallt hat, was er da gesagt hat, schnell zurück rudert: “Also ich mein… nicht, dass ich dich jetzt unbedingt knuddeln will, aber…”*  
*sieht, wie er etwas hilflos mit den Schultern zuckt*

David:  
*startet das Spiel und bekommt aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie Carlos sich auf Matteo stürzt*  
*lacht leise*  
*hört dann Jonas und denkt sich im ersten Moment gar nichts dabei - erst als Jonas ein bisschen stammelt und zurückrudert, fällt ihm auf, was Jonas da gerade gesagt hat*  
*spürt, wie sich ein bisschen was in ihm zusammenzieht, aber versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, weil er sich zum einen denkt, dass das affig ist, weil sie die Sache ja eigentlich geklärt haben und zum anderen nicht will, dass Abdi und Carlos irgendwas merken und nachfragen*  
*erinnert sich daran, wie schwer es Matteo gefallen ist, es Jonas zu sagen und möchte es ihm ersparen, sich jetzt auch noch Abdi und Carlos erklären zu müssen*  
*starrt starr und leicht versteinert auf den Bildschirm und drückt irgendwelche Tasten, ohne recht darauf zu achten, was er eigentlich macht, bis er Abdi hört: “Ey, Alter, David, was machst du da eigentlich?! So kriegste den Troll definitiv nicht platt!”*  
*zwingt sich, sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und räuspert sich, weil er doch irgendwie nen leichten Kloß im Hals hat*  
*murmelt, ohne irgendwen anzusehen*  
Sorry… war irgendwie nicht bei der Sache…  
*atmet einmal tief durch und konzentriert sich jetzt*  
*schafft es dann tatsächlich, nach kurzer Zeit, den Troll zu besiegen und hört Abdi und Carlos jubeln*  
*lächelt nur leicht, aber schaut immer noch lieber zum Bildschirm als irgendwo anders hin*  
*will weder in Matteos, noch in Jonas’ Blick lesen, dass sie sich irgendwie Sorgen um ihn machen*

Matteo:  
*schaut von Jonas zu David und beobachtet ihn genau*  
*sieht, dass sich seine Schultern anspannen und er starr auf den Bildschirm starrt*  
*zuckt dann fast selber zusammen, als Abdi ihn zurecht weist*  
*würde David am liebsten zu sich ziehen und umarmen und nah da haben, um ihm die Anspannung zu nehmen*  
*schaut zu Carlos und fragt*  
Wie lang hat er noch  
*hört wie Carlos sagt: “3 Minuten”*  
*nickt langsam und sagt dann*  
Wollen wir danach dann los? Oder vielleicht nur mal raus?  
*hört, wie Abdi fragt: “Was? Wieso das denn? Der Abend is noch voll jung!”*

David:  
*ärgert sich jetzt ein bisschen, dass er Carlos seine 10 Minuten geschenkt hat, da er lieber noch 13 Minuten auf den Bildschirm gestarrt hätte als nur drei*  
*hört dann Matteos Vorschlag und kann diesen nicht so genau einordnen*  
*hört Carlos: “Mir ist das fast latten… hab noch Bier da und es is grad doch echt gemütlich, aber wenn die Mehrheit raus will…”*  
*ist es eigentlich auch egal, würde allerdings lieber noch ne gewisse Zeit auf den Bildschirm starren und so andere Gesprächsthemen umgehen*  
*murmelt leicht abwesend*  
Jonas wollte doch noch spielen… der muss doch danach sowieso zu Hanna…  
*spielt noch eine kurze Zeit und hört dann Abdi: “Zeit ist rum!”*  
*pausiert das Spiel, schaut einen kurzen Moment zu Jonas, um ihm den Controller zu geben und sieht, dass dieser ihn leicht besorgt ansieht*  
*zieht nur kurz die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelt minimal, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass alles gut ist, bevor er wieder weg schaut*  
*mag sich irgendwie gerade selbst nicht, weil dieses Thema schon wieder in seinem Kopf ist und er es eigentlich abhaken wollte und es ihm wahrscheinlich sogar gelungen wäre, wenn sich Jonas nicht irgendwie besorgt verhalten hätte*  
*lehnt sich zurück gegen den Sessel, zieht die Beine an, schlingt die Arme drum und beobachtet, wie Jonas das Spiel startet*

Matteo:  
*nimmt die Augen nicht von David*  
*weiß, dass er es nicht mag, wenn man sich um ihn sorgt, aber kann das grad nicht ändern*  
*vor allem, weil es ja seine Schuld ist und seine blöde vergangene Verknalltheit*  
*rutscht ein bisschen und lässt sich dann vom Sessel neben ihn auf den Boden gleiten*  
*weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, vor allem mit Carlos und Abdi in Hörweite*  
*bleibt deswegen einfach nur neben ihm sitzen und wartet, bietet sich quasi an, ohne was zu tun*  
*ist ganz froh, dass Abdi und Carlos damit beschäftigt sind, Jonas zuzugucken*  
*denkt, dass zumindest einer von den beiden sonst merken würde, das was los ist*

David:  
*spürt, dass Matteo neben ihn rutscht und weiß genau, dass er sich Sorgen macht*  
*findet das ja eigentlich immer ganz knuffig von ihm, würde sich aber in diesem Moment wünschen, dass er es nicht tut*  
*starrt noch eine Zeit zum Bildschirm, kann dann Matteos Präsenz neben sich aber irgendwie nicht länger ignorieren und schaut zu ihm rüber*  
*sieht, wie Matteo seinen Blick sofort erwidert, zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und legt den Kopf leicht schief, so als würde er sagen wollen: “Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen!”*  
*lässt seine angezogenen Beine kurz zur Seite und gegen Matteos angezogene Beine ditschen, um ihm irgendwie zu signalisieren, dass schon irgendwie alles okay ist, dass es ja weder Matteos, noch Jonas Problem ist, dass diese Gedanken nach wie vor noch ein bisschen durch seinen Kopf schwirren*  
*vertraut Matteo nach wie vor, kommt aber trotzdem nicht gegen dieses dumme Gefühl im Bauch an*

Matteo:  
*ist zumindest etwas erleichtert, als David endlich zu ihm guckt*  
*sieht aber sofort, das was er eh schon gedacht hat: dass David nicht will, dass er sich sorgt*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und verzieht den Mund kurz, wie um zu sagen: “Ich kanns nicht ändern, dass ich mir Sorgen mach”*  
*ditscht dann mit seinen Beinen leicht zurück*  
*streckt dann seinen Arm aus und legt ihn vorsichtig um David Schultern*  
*hört dann Carlos hinter sich: “Ey, Abdi, wo guckst du hin?”*  
*hört wie Abdi antwortet: “Zu den beiden... das is so krass… die sprechen kein Wort, aber irgendwas geht da ab!”*  
*rollt leicht mit den Augen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*hört, wie Jonas sagt: “Lass sie doch. Ist doch gut.”*

David:  
*rollt leicht mit den Augen bei Matteos Mimik, grinst minimal und schüttelt den Kopf, wie um ihm anzudeuten, dass er sich gefälligst Mühe geben soll*  
*wendet dann den Blick von Matteo an, als er merkt, dass dieser einen Arm um ihn legt und zögert nur einige Sekunden, bevor er sich leicht gegen Matteo lehnt*  
*hört dann Carlos, Abdi und Jonas und bekommt im ersten Moment leichtes Herzklopfen, weil er schon denkt, dass jetzt doch aufgefallen ist, dass sie sich komisch verhalten*  
*verspannt sich nur kurz und minimal, setzt dann aber ein leicht provokatives Grinsen auf und meint*  
Wir kommunizieren telepathisch… coole Sache!  
*sieht, wie Abdi ihn leicht ungläubig ansieht und muss leise lachen*

Matteo:  
*erstarrt auch etwas, weil er sich eigentlich nicht erklären will*  
*ist deswegen Jonas und dann auch David ganz dankbar, dass sie ein bisschen die Luft raus nehmen*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Achja und was habt ihr gesagt?”*  
*will gerade antworten, als er Carlos hört: “Mensch, Junge, wenn sie gewollt hätten, dass du's hörst, hätten sie’s wohl laut gesagt!”*  
*sieht Abdi nicken: “Ja, okay… ich wollt auch nur sehen, ob’s klappt… komm David ich flüster dir was ins Ohr und dann musst du das Matteo telepathisch sagen!”*  
*kann nicht anders, als zu lachen bei dem Vorschlag und schaut David herausfordernd an*  
Na, dann mach mal…

David:  
*erstarrt leicht bei Abdis Frage, nickt dann aber bei Carlos Antwort leicht grinsend*  
*lacht dann bei Abdis Vorschlag und schaut ein wenig zweifelnd zu Matteo, als dieser auch noch zustimmt*  
*seufzt dann aber und meint*  
Okay…  
*löst sich aus Matteos Arm und krabbelt die zwei Meter auf Abdi zu*  
*muss grinsen, als er sieht, wie Abdi zu überlegen scheint, dann aber grinst, sich zu ihm beugt und ihm ins Ohr flüstert: “Matteo ist ne Lusche bei Zelda!”*  
*zieht kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, nickt dann aber grinsend und krabbelt zurück zu Matteo*  
*setzt sich ihm gegenüber in den Schneidersitz und kann sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen*  
Okay… konzentrier dich!  
*atmet einmal tief durch und wird dann ernst*  
*schaut Matteo an und deutet mit den Augen auf ihn selbst, verdreht dann die Augen, so als würde er ihn nieder machen und deutet dann mit den Augen und minimal mit dem Kopf Richtung Bildschirm*  
*senkt dann kurz den Blick, grinst wieder leicht und schaut Matteo an*  
*murmelt*  
Komm, das packst du!

Matteo:  
*beobachtet David und Abdi genau*  
*sieht, wie Abdi etwas schadenfroh ist und David die Augenbrauen hochzieht*  
*denkt sich, dass es definitiv was ist, was gegen ihn geht*  
*setzt sich auch in den Schneidersitz als David es tut und schaut ihn an*  
*nickt*  
Yes, sir.  
*nickt bestätigend als er die Augen verdreht, hatte sich das ja schon gedacht*  
*sieht dann seinen Wink zum Bildschirm und muss leicht lachen*  
Hmmm… lass mich überlegen, wie Abdi das formulieren würde… Matteo ist ne Niete bei Zelda.  
*hört Carlos lachen und sieht, wie Abdi den Kopf schüttelt: “Alter, das ist gruselig!”*

David:  
*schaut Matteo erwartungsvoll an, als dieser überlegt und grinst dann sehr breit, als er fast die richtige Antwort raus hat*  
*schaut kurz zu den anderen, die grinsen, lachen und baff schauen und beugt sich dann kurzerhand vor zu Matteo*  
*drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und murmelt*  
Wir sind gut…  
*hätte tatsächlich nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass das so vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang raus funktioniert und ist ein bisschen stolz auf Matteo und sich*  
*rückt sich dann wieder zurecht gegen die Sessellehne und hört Abdi: “Ja, okay, das war aber auch recht einfach… ich hätte irgendwas politisches oder so nehmen sollen…”*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und meint grinsend*  
Leider gibt’s nur eine Vorführung pro Tag…  
*hört Carlos sagen: “Und nächstes mal bin ich dran! Dann soll David telepathisch was von Matteo lesen!”*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lacht leise*  
*fragt sich, ob Abdi und Carlos das Thema tatsächlich ernst nehmen oder einfach nur auf ihr Spiel eingestiegen sind*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Fuck, ich muss los… hab bei eurem Telepathiekram voll die Zeit vergessen...”*

Matteo:  
*grinst und reckt die Faust in die Höhe, als er es offensichtlich richtig hat*  
*küsst David zurück und grinst*  
Klar sind wir gut.  
*lacht nur, als Abdi sich rausredet und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Davids Kommentar und deutet zu Carlos*  
Was denn? Hast du Angst, du kannst mich nicht so gut lesen wie ich dich?  
*grinst ihm aber dabei zu und meint es nicht wirklich ernst*  
*hört dann Jonas und steht auf um ihn zu verabschieden*  
Grüß Hanna, und sag ihr sie soll mal schreiben, wo wir uns morgen treffen, ok?

David:  
*zuckt nur leicht grinsend die Schultern bei Matteos Frage und denkt sich, dass sie vielleicht noch ein bisschen üben sollten, falls Carlos tatsächlich auf das Thema zurückkommen sollte*  
*sieht dann, wie Matteo aufsteht, um Jonas zu verabschieden und wendet den Blick ab, als die beiden sich umarmen*  
*ärgert sich dabei wieder über sich selbst, weil doch eigentlich alles gut war zwischen Jonas und ihm*  
*hört Jonas antworten: “Mach ich!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas Carlos, der inzwischen auch irgendwo auf dem Boden hockt durch die Haare wuschelt und Abdis Ghettofaust erwidert*  
*sieht dann Jonas Hand vor seinem Gesicht auftauchen, die er ihm einladend entgegen streckt: “Komm, Brudi, lass dich drücken!”*  
*weiß, dass Jonas es ihm leicht machen will und ist ihm da eigentlich ziemlich dankbar für*  
*zögert nur minimal, greift dann aber nach der Hand und lässt sich von Jonas auf die Beine ziehen*  
*wird dann von ihm umarmt und hört ihn flüstern: “Sorry wegen vorhin…”*  
*schüttelt minimal den Kopf und murmelt*  
Alles gut…  
*erwidert Jonas Lächeln, als dieser sich von ihm löst und lässt sich nochmal gegen die Schulter klopfen, ehe sich Jonas von allen mit den Worten: “Bleibt sauber!” verabschiedet*  
*lässt sich in den Sessel fallen und sieht, dass Abdi sich inzwischen den Controller gegriffen und das Spiel wieder gestartet hat*  
*schaut zu Matteo und weiß genau, dass dieser die Szene zwischen ihm und Jonas beobachtet hat und sich wahrscheinlich jetzt gerade wieder fragt, ob alles gut ist*  
*seufzt leise, lächelt leicht und streckt die Arme nach ihm aus*

Matteo:  
*hat sich, nachdem er Jonas verabschiedet hat, neben den Sessel gestellt, um abzuwarten, ob David vielleicht auch gehen will*  
*beobachtet, wie Jonas David hoch zieht und findet das eigentlich gut*  
*hofft aber schon, dass es David nicht zu viel ist*  
*versucht sein Gesicht zu sehen, sieht aber leider nur seinen Rücken*  
*sieht dann wie David sich setzt, was wohl ein gutes Zeichen ist*  
*lächelt leicht, als er die Arme nach ihm ausstreckt, setzt sich von der Seite auf den Sessel und lehnt sich in Davids Arme und gegen ihn*  
*sieht wie Carlos und Abdi beide auf der Couch sitzen und Abdi nach dem Controller greift*  
*hebt seinen Kopf leicht, damit sein Mund näher an Davids Ohr ist und flüstert*  
Levelaufstieg, ja? Du bist top Level, unerreichbar…

David:  
*schlingt beide Arme um Matteo, als der sich so gegen ihn lehnt und fährt ihm mit einer Hand kurz durch die Haare*  
*genießt die Nähe zu ihm und denkt sich, dass sein dummes Gefühl im Bauch rein gar nichts mit Matteo zu tun hat und eigentlich auch rein gar nichts mit Jonas, sondern dass das einfach nur seine eigene blöde Unsicherheit ist, für die es keinen rationalen Grund gibt*  
*spürt dann, dass Matteo seinen Kopf hebt und kommt ihm leicht entgegen, als er merkt, dass Matteo ihm was sagen will*  
*hört dann seine Worte und braucht einen kurzen Moment, um sie richtig einzuordnen*  
*spürt dann, dass sein Herz einen Zahn zulegt und auf einmal doch wieder ein Kloß in seinem Hals ist, weil Matteo einfach unglaublich ist und weil es keinen Grund gibt, an der Beziehung zu Matteo oder sich selbst zu zweifeln, weil Matteo es auch nicht macht und weil er alles dafür tut, um ihm zu beweisen, wie wichtig er ihm ist*  
*schluckt den Kloß runter und küsst seine Wange, weil das das einzige ist, an das er gerade dran kommt und murmelt dann in sein Ohr:  
Außer von dir…  
*bekommt gar nicht mehr wirklich mit, was Abdi und Carlos drüben auf der Couch reden und machen, weil er gerade so von Matteos Gegenwart eingenommen ist, dass er sich kurz fragt, ob es nicht doch besser ist, wenn sie nach Hause gehen*  
*schlingt die Arme fester um Matteo und verbirgt sein Gesicht in Matteos Schulter*

Matteo:  
*spürt, dass David nicht sofort versteht was er meint und zweifelt direkt doch, nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben*  
*überlegt, was er noch sagen kann, wie er David dieses dumme Gefühl nehmen kann, dass da irgendwas wäre was ihn, was sie beide, gefährden könnte*  
*spürt dann aber den Kuss auf die Wange und ist erleichtert*  
*will gerade rücken, um ihn richtig küssen zu können, als er seine Worte hört*  
*will eigentlich den Kopf schütteln, unterdrückt das aber*  
*schlingt einfach nur die Arme um ihn und küsst seine Haare*  
*flüstert*  
Lass uns nach Hause gehn, ok?

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und denkt sich kurz, dass das mit der Telepathie anscheinend auch funktioniert, wenn sie sich nicht ansehen*  
*nickt an seiner Schulter und löst sich langsam von ihm und schaut zu den anderen*  
*begegnet Carlos Blick, der die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hat: “Ey, lass mich raten… ihr wollt lieber in Ruhe weiter knutschen und nach Hause gehen!”*  
*lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ist das so offensichtlich?!  
*sieht Abdi nicken, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen: “Ziemlich…”*  
*löst sich noch ein bisschen mehr von Matteo und hört Carlos: “Unfassbar eigentlich! Da sagen wir noch, es stört uns nicht, wenn ihr aufeinander hockt und knutscht - stattdessen stören wir euch beim Knutschen! Ey, ihr seid echt intolerant!”*  
*sieht ihn aber grinsen und merkt daran, dass er es nicht so ernst meint*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als die beiden sich beschweren*  
Ihr beiden seid doch auch lieber allein… und plant eure WG, oder?  
*sieht, wie sich Abdis Blick aufhellt: “Oh ja, gute Idee!”*  
*grinst und steht vom Sessel auf*  
*sieht Carlos grinsen: “Ihr seid jetzt schon so lange zusammen und ditscht uns immer noch fürs knutschen!”*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Soooo lang nun auch wieder nicht...  
*sieht, wie Carlos grinst und sagt: “Haut schon ab!”*  
*umarmt ihn kurz und reicht Abdi schnell die Hand*  
Ey, aber wenn was is… wegen Kiki oder so… kannst immer schreiben, ne?  
*hört Carlos: “Weiß ich doch, Brudi, hau rein”*  
*wartet, bis David sich auch verabschiedet hat und verlässt dann mit ihm die Wohnung*

David:  
*grinst, als Carlos meint, dass sie abhauen sollen und umarmt ihn ebenfalls kurz, weil er extra aufgestanden ist*  
*hört, wie Carlos zu ihm sagt: “Ey und überleg dir das nochmal mittem Schwimmen… wird echt mega!”, lächelt nur kurz und nickt*  
Mach ich...  
*macht bei Abdi Ghettofaust, weil dieser sitzen bleibt und wünscht beiden noch viel Spaß beim WG planen*  
*verlässt dann mit Matteo zusammen die Wohnung und geht schweigend mit ihm die Stufen runter bis zu den Fahrrädern*  
*muss dann warten, weil Matteo sein Rad an seinem festgemacht hat und atmet einmal tief durch*  
*fand den Nachmittag ziemlich nett, aber emotional dann doch ein bisschen anstrengend - erst die Sache mit Kiki und der Fernbeziehung, Carlos Rede, wie willkommen er im Freundeskreis ist, dann seine Verteidigung für Matteos Beschützerinstikt, Carlos, der schon wieder “behindert” benutzt hat, dann die Diskussion über’s Schwimmen und letztendlich die Sache mit Jonas und Matteo - und das alles in gerade mal 3 Stunden*  
*genießt jetzt jedenfalls irgendwie die Ruhe und dass er wieder mit Matteo alleine ist*

Matteo:  
*schließt ihre Räder auf und rückt seins beiseite, damit David an seins rankommt*  
*beobachtet ihn*  
*steigt dann nicht auf, sondern schiebt und guckt zu ihm rüber*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er auch guckt*  
Willst du reden oder… lieber einfach fahren?

David:  
*schließt sein Rad auf und schiebt es dann zu Matteo und neben ihm her*  
*merkt dann irgendwann, dass Matteo ihn ansieht und erwidert den Blick*  
*lächelt leicht bei seiner Frage und überlegt*  
*will eigentlich über vieles reden - außer vielleicht die Jonas-Sache - aber wüsste gerade nicht wirklich, wo er anfangen und was er sagen soll*  
*fragt darum leise*  
Lieber erstmal einfach fahren…?  
*fügt dann schnell hinzu*  
Es denn, du willst gerne reden…  
*schaut ihn prüfend an*  
*will eigentlich nicht, dass Matteo immer nur Rücksicht auf ihn nimmt und sich selbst ständig hinten anstellt*

Matteo:  
*hört seine Antwort und nickt*  
*hatte sich das schon irgendwie gedacht*  
*hält an um aufzusteigen, als David noch was sagt*  
*überlegt einen Moment und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Weiß nich… ich… irgendwie schon… aber war irgendwie viel heute.  
*zuckt nochmal mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht fahren wir lieber erst zu dir?

David:  
*sieht, wie Matteo überlegt und lächelt dann leicht, als er sagt, dass er schon irgendwie reden will*  
*nickt, als er meint, dass es viel war heute*  
Ohja…  
*nickt dann nochmal, als Matteo meint, dass sie erst zu ihm fahren sollen*  
*schiebt sein Rad neben seins und steigt dann so halb auf, beugt sich aber nochmal schnell zu Matteo rüber, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*  
*lächelt leicht und fragt dann*  
Und dann reden und Pizza bestellen? Du hast gut vier Stunden nichts gegessen… ich wunder mich ein bisschen, dass du noch nicht vor Hunger zusammengebrochen bist…  
*grinst und fährt ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare, ehe er sich richtig aufs Rad setzt*

Matteo:  
*grinst in den Kuss und nickt leicht*  
*steigt dann auch halb auf sein Rad*  
*legt den Kopf schief und schaut ihn amüsiert an*  
Haha… dann wird’s wohl höchste Zeit, bevor ich tatsächlich zusammen breche…  
*grinst ihn dann auch an und fährt ihm hinterher*  
*freut sich irgendwie, dass sie trotzdem scherzen können und sich küssen können, auch wenn was in der Luft liegt*  
*hat ein flatterndes Gefühl im Magen, vielleicht sowas wie Geborgenheit, vielleicht sowas wie Zuversicht, dass das hier wirklich funktioniert, egal was kommt*  
*gefällt das ziemlich gut*


	22. 23.06.2019 (2) - Haben Sie noch Themen, Herr Florenzi?

**Sonntag, 20:41 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist mit Matteo zusammen in Lauras Wohnung gefahren gefahren, wo sie doch keine Pizza bestellt haben, weil Laura ihnen Lasagne aufgehoben hat*  
*hat sich im Bad den Binder ausgezogen, während Matteo die Lasagne warm gemacht hat*  
*haben dann zusammen im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher gegessen und sind nach dem Abwasch in sein Zimmer gegangen*  
*konnte in der Zeit ein bisschen emotional runter kommen und liegt nun ziemlich entspannt auf der Seite gegenüber von Matteo auf dem Bett und sieht ihn an, während er den Nachmittag Revue passieren lässt*  
*fragt sich, wie Matteo das wohl alles erlebt hat und über was er wohl gerne mit ihm sprechen will und fragt ihn irgendwann leise*  
Alles gut?

Matteo:  
*liegt ziemlich gemütlich und vollgefressen auf Davids Bett*  
*rollt auf die Seite und sieht, dass David ihn anschaut*  
*lächelt leicht*  
*hört seine Frage und denkt an die Ereignisse vom Nachmittag*  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja… ich hab übrigens nicht vor mich in Halle zu bewerben…  
*greift Davids Hand, die zwischen ihnen liegt und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander*  
Hast du Angst, wir packen das nicht?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er nicht vor habe, sich in Halle zu bewerben und schaut auf ihre Finger, die Matteo gerade miteinander verschränkt*  
*murmelt*  
Gut...  
*fährt mit dem Daumen sanft Kreise über Matteos Handrücken bei seiner Frage und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
*weiß nicht so recht, ob Matteo meint, ob er Angst davor hat, dass sie eine Fernbeziehung nicht packen würden oder dass sie die Situation nicht packen würden*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und sieht in wieder an*  
Als Carlos vorhin gefragt hat, was wir in so einer Situation machen würden und ich mir vorgestellt hab, du hättest was Festes in Berlin und ich in Halle… oder andersrum…  
*seufzt leise und fährt dann fort*  
Ich weiß, dass wir es irgendwie schaffen würden…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und lacht leise und ein bisschen verzweifelt*  
… aber ich will es gar nicht schaffen.  
*senkt den Blick wieder und schaut auf ihre Hände, ehe er leicht verlegen fortfährt*  
Ich will einfach nicht von dir getrennt sein!  
*lächelt leicht*  
Und wenn ich Carlos ehrlich geantwortet hätte, hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass ich mein Studium schmeißen und mir was anderes suchen würde, nur um bei dir zu sein…  
*grinst leicht und schaut wieder zu Matteo auf*  
Ist wahrscheinlich kein wirklich guter Ratschlag für die beiden…  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn genau an*  
*sieht wie er die Lippen zusammen presst und weiß, dass er überlegt, wie er es sagen soll*  
*fährt mit seinem Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken und wartet*  
*nickt leicht als David sagt, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen würden*  
*geht davon auch aus, aber ihm gefällt der Gedanke trotzdem nicht*  
*schaut kurz etwas verwirrt, als er sagt, dass er es nicht schaffen will und hat ganz kurz Panik, was das bedeutet*  
*ist dann erleichtert, als er David hört und denkt, dass das immer öfter passiert, dass er das schlimmste vermutet und David genau das Gegenteil sagt*  
*sagt schnell*  
Ich auch nicht!  
*nickt, als David fortfährt, weil er das ganz genauso sieht*  
Wahrscheinlich kein guter Ratschlag, nee…  
*drückt seine Hand wieder leicht und schaut ihn*  
Aber hör mal, du hast deinen Traum, dein Ziel, Regie… ich hab noch nicht mal n Plan… wir gehen dahin, wo du Regie studieren kannst… ganz einfach.

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo sagt, dass er auch nicht von ihm getrennt sein möchte und grinst minimal, als er ihm zustimmt, Carlos und Kiki keinen guten Ratschlag geben zu können*  
*erwidert dann seinen Blick, während er spricht, lächelt wieder leicht, zuckt dann aber mit den Schultern*  
Und was ist, wenn dir nächsten Monat /die/ Idee kommt, was du machen willst… oder in zwei Monaten... oder nächste Woche?! Und was ist, wenn ich dann n Studienplatz in Hamburg hab und das, was du machen willst, gibt’s nur in Berlin!?  
*grummelt frustriert*  
Ich weiß, das ist alles vielleicht hypothetisch, aber…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und beißt sich kurz auf die Unterlippe*  
… du bist mir wichtiger als Regie! Ich kann auch ein, zwei Semester auf Regie warten oder was vollkommen anderes machen, wenn du irgendwas findest, was du gerne machen willst...

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Was, was man nur in Berlin machen kann? Was soll das sein? Hundescheiße aufsammeln? Oder Hippie Drogen verticken?  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David feststellt, dass es alles nur hypothetisch ist*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Du willst Regie machen. Selbst wenn ich was finde, ist es wahrscheinlich nur so ein “Joa, das könnt ich mal machen” Ding und das kann ich sicher egal wo machen.  
*schaut ihn ernst an*  
Warum willst du denn nicht, dass wir hier nach dir gehen?

David:  
*lacht ebenfalls leicht und zuckt mit den Schulter, als es um Jobs in Berlin geht*  
Keine Ahnung… vielleicht kennt ja irgendwer wen, der wen kennt und der könnte dir irgendeinen Traumjob hier vermitteln…  
*verzieht das Gesicht, als Matteo meint, dass es Schwachsinn ist, weil er eigentlich weiß, dass Matteo Recht hat und dass es Jobs wirklich überall gibt*  
*sieht dann seinen ernsten Blick und hört seine Frage und überlegt, was eigentlich wirklich sein Problem ist*  
*hat das eher so im Gefühl und kann es nur schwer in Worte fassen*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und murmelt*  
Ich weiß nicht…  
*seufzt leise und versucht es dann*  
Ich find’s schon okay, dass wir nach mir gehen… aber ich will halt nicht, dass du…  
*sieht ihn ebenfalls ernst an*  
Versprich mir, dass wenn - rein hypothetisch - irgendwas in nächsten Wochen kommt, was dich interessiert… dass du dann keine Rücksicht auf mich nimmst, okay? Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwie zurück steckst, nur weil wir gesagt haben, dass wir nach mir gehen, weil du sowieso noch nichts weißt. Wenn du was weißt, dann diskutieren wir neu!

Matteo:  
*lacht als David meint, man könnte ja wen kennen*  
Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich…  
*seufzt dann leise als David sagt, er weiß es auch nicht*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er sagt er will nicht, dass er zurück steckt*  
Okay….  
*beißt die Lippen leicht aufeinander und redet ausnahmsweise mal direkt ohne vorher die Gedanken zu ordnen*  
Oder… wir sagen einfach… es geht nicht nach uns… also schon nach uns, aber nicht so… wir sagen einfach Berlin ist Nummer eins… nicht du oder ich oder wer welchen Platz oder welchen Traumjob bekommt… wir sagen, wenn auch nur einer von uns was in Berlin bekommt, bleiben wir hier, ok?

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo zustimmt, neu zu diskutieren, falls er irgendwas findet, was ihn interessiert und schaut in prüfend und ein bisschen skeptisch an, weil es doch einfacher war, als gedacht, ihn dazu zu überreden*  
*geht davon aus, dass Matteo sowieso davon ausgeht, nichts zu finden*  
*hört dann seinem Redefluss zu und zieht erst skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, als er meint, es geht gar nicht um sie*  
*grinst leicht und will gerade fragen, um wen es denn dann geht, als Matteo schon weiter spricht*  
*denkt über seinen Vorschlag nach, seufzt schließlich leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Okay…  
*lächelt leicht*  
*hofft ja tatsächlich, dass er den Studienplatz in Berlin bekommt, hat aber auch ziemliche Angst davor, dass dies nicht klappt*  
*wiederholt trotzdem nochmal*  
Okay… Berlin klingt gut!

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an, als er zustimmt*  
*will abchecken, ob es wirklich okay ist*  
*grinst dann und rückt ein bisschen vor, um ihn zu küssen*  
Und wenn keiner was in Berlin findet… dann diskutieren wir nochmal neu. Deal?

David:  
*zieht grinsend die Augenbrauen hoch, als Matteo ihn so abcheckt und kommt ihm dann für den Kuss entgegen*  
*nickt zu seinen Worten*  
Deal!  
*dreht sich auf den Rücken und streckt sich leicht*  
*grinst wieder*  
Siehst du - alles total einfach, wenn man einfach offen ist… Nice, dass wir unsere Tipps an andere inzwischen auch selbst befolgen…  
*dreht nur den Kopf zu ihm und lacht leise*  
*wird dann allerdings wieder ernster und fragt*  
Noch ein Thema, über dass Sie offen mit mir sprechen wollen, Herr Florenzi?

Matteo:  
*grinst, als David sich auf den Rücken legt*  
*bleibt auf der Seite liegen und stützt seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab, damit er David besser ansehen kann*  
*lacht bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Hey, du hast es gehört… wir sind die Top Beziehungsratgeber…. und ich find offen kriegen wir schon seit ner Weile ganz gut hin….  
*schaut ihn dann leicht fragend an, als sein Gesicht ernster wird*  
*hört dann seine Frage und überlegt*  
*denkt an das Jonas Ding von heut nachmittag und weiß nicht, ob er das tatsächlich nochmal ansprechen sollte*  
*schüttelt langsam den Kopf*  
Höchstens, dass Sie heute wieder sehr gut aussehen, Herr Schreibner.  
*grinst ihn an*  
Haben Sie noch Themen?

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Worten zum Thema Beziehungsratgeber und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Warum auch immer sie uns dazu auserkoren haben… Kiki und Carlos sind viel länger zusammen… und Jonas und Hanna haben doch im Grunde genommen auch schon n paar Monate auf dem Buckel…  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass sie das mit der Offenheit doch ganz gut hinkriegen und lächelt*  
*denkt sich, dass es ihm zwar manchmal noch schwer fällt, aber bei Weitem nicht mehr so schwer wie am Anfang und dass es mit jedem mal leichter wird*  
*nickt, als Matteo den Kopf schüttelt und keine Themen mehr hat*  
*hört dann sein Kompliment, wird leicht rot, aber imitiert sein Grinsen mit leichtem Sekretariatsblick*  
*schaut dann kurz wieder zur Decke bei seiner Frage und überlegt*  
*nickt dann und meint*  
Jap! Zwei!  
*schaut ihn an und grinst leicht*  
Willst du erst das schöne oder erst das ernste Thema?

Matteo:  
*lacht, als er über die anderen Paare redet und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Die wissen halt, dass wir die Besten sind.  
*grinst nur selbstzufrieden, als er den Sekretariatsblick kassiert*  
*nimmt das mittlerweile als Kompliment*  
*hebt die Augenbrauen, als er sagt dass er zwei Themen hat*  
*überlegt dann gespielt lange und sagt dann*  
Das ernste zuerst, bitte.

David:  
*hat irgendwie damit gerechnet, dass Matteo zuerst das ernste hören will und dreht sich wieder auf die Seite, um ihn bequemer anschauen zu können*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und sucht nach Worten*  
*sagt dann einfach*  
Die Sache mit Jonas… ich hab dir gesagt, dass es für mich okay ist und dass ich dir vertraue. Und es hat mir wirklich geholfen, dass du es vor Jonas offen angesprochen hast, als wir bei Hanna waren. Aber ich will einfach nicht…  
*zögert kurz und fährt dann fort*  
… vielleicht könntest du versuchen, mich nicht so anzusehen, als würde ich gleich die Flucht ergreifen oder zusammenbrechen, wenn sowas passiert wie heute?  
*fragt, sich, ob das vielleicht irgendwie zu hart formuliert war und erklärt sich weiter*  
Ich mein, mir wär das heute vielleicht noch nicht mal aufgefallen, was Jonas da eigentlich gesagt hat, wenn er nicht sofort zurückgerudert wäre und du mich nicht so angesehen hättest… bei Carlos ist es ja schließlich auch nicht schlimm, wenn er solche Sprüche bringt.  
*atmet einmal tief durch und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ich will einfach keine Extrabehandlung deswegen. Wenn ich noch ein Problem damit habe, dann hat das weder was mit dir, noch mit Jonas zu tun....  
*greift zögernd nach seiner Hand und murmelt*  
Sorry, ich weiß, du machst dir nur Sorgen, aber ich will einfach bei dieser Sache nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandelt werden, okay? Du hast mir gesagt, dass das Thema für dich abgeschlossen ist und dass Jonas dir auf diese Weise nichts mehr bedeutet und wenn sich dann trotzdem noch irgendwas komisch in mir anfühlt, dann ist das nicht deine Schuld!

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an, als er sich auf die Seite dreht*  
*fragt sich, was das ernste Thema sein kann*  
*hat aber keine Zeit Möglichkeiten durchzuspielen, weil er es dann schon hört: Jonas*  
*hat sofort wieder diesen Blick, den David offensichtlich meint, als er weiter spricht*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander, während er ihm zuhört*  
*hält seine Hand vielleicht ein bisschen fester als sonst, als er sie ihm gibt*  
*denkt, dass er David verstehen kann, da er selber das wahrscheinlich auch nicht gern hätte*  
*denkt aber auch, dass er nicht weiß, ob er es einfach so abstellen kann, sich Sorgen zu machen*  
*schluckt schwer und nickt dann langsam, als David fertig zu sein scheint*  
Okay… ich versuch’s… aber… selbst wenn es nicht meine Schuld ist… ich will ja trotzdem, dass es dir gut geht…  
*seufzt leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Heute war vielleicht etwas übertrieben und das tut mir leid, aber ich will trotzdem, dass du mir sagst, wenn dich was nervt oder dir n blödes Gefühl macht, ok?

David:  
*streicht mit dem Daumen über Matteos Handrücken, als dieser seine Hand fester drückt als sonst, damit er sich irgendwie entspannt*  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass er trotzdem will, dass es ihm gut geht und hört ihm weiter zu*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und murmelt dazwischen*  
Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen…  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo ja nicht wissen konnte, dass es ihn stört und er sich ja tatsächlich nur Sorgen gemacht hat*  
*nickt, als Matteo fertig ist und sagt leise*  
Ok.  
*fügt noch leise als Erklärung hinzu, damit Matteo es vielleicht besser versteht*  
Weißt du, wenn du mich bei jeder Berührung von Jonas oder bei jedem falschen Wort von ihm besorgt anschaust, dann machst du irgendwie eine große Sache draus. Und dann denk ich auch irgendwie, es sei ne große Sache und du sagst ja selbst, dass es keine große Sache war… oder ist… aber wenn so große Sachen immer im Raum stehen, dann komm ich von diesem dummen Gefühl nicht runter…  
*löst ihre Hände und streicht ihm sanft über die Wange*  
*lächelt*  
Das mit uns ist ne große Sache - da mach ich mir viel lieber Gedanken drüber...

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu und nickt langsam*  
*hat irgendwie gedacht, er muss ihm, wenn sowas passiert sofort irgendeine Bestätigung geben*  
*kapiert erst jetzt, dass er es damit nur schlimmer macht*  
*nickt wieder*  
Macht Sinn… ja… es is keine große Sache, okay… krieg ich hin.  
*lächelt leicht und dann noch mehr, als David ihm über die Wange streicht*  
*schaut ihn liebevoll an bei seinen Worten*  
Spinner….  
*beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
Und jetzt das schöne Thema!

David:  
*lächelt nur noch mehr, als Matteo ihn Spinner nennt und kommt ihm für den Kuss ein wenig entgegen*  
*grinst dann, als er das schöne Thema hören will, lehnt sich wieder zurück und zuckt kurz mit den Schultern*  
*denkt sich, dass es eigentlich nicht wirklich erwähnenswert ist, will es aber trotzdem noch loswerden*  
Carlos hat mich mit seiner Rede heute ziemlich überrascht… also der Rede über euch… wie ihr so seid, wie ihr miteinander umgeht und so... und dass die Jungs mich wirklich dabei haben wollen und es sie nicht… nervt, wenn wir so aufeinander hocken.  
*zuckt wieder leicht mit einer Schulter und meint*  
Okay, vielleicht ist das nicht erwähnenswert, aber in dem Moment hat’s bei mir irgendwie klick gemacht, dass es tatsächlich so ist.  
*lacht leise*  
Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass er sowas ernstes von sich geben kann.

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu und lächelt automatisch, als er versteht, um was es geht*  
Jaa, so sind sie… die Jungs… können dich echt überraschen.  
*spielt wieder etwas mit Davids Fingerns und schaut ihn dann an*  
Und ich sag mal so: Es war nicht meine Idee, dich in den Chat einzuladen….  
*lächelt dann etwas*  
Also gut, dass es bei dir klick gemacht hat… denn die freunden sich nicht einfach so mit wem an….  
*grinst und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
Die wissen schon, wer gut ist.

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass es nicht seine Idee war, ihn in den Chat einzuladen und ärgert ihn*  
Nicht!? Jetzt bin ich enttäuscht…  
*lacht aber und nickt dann übertrieben zu Matteos nächsten Worten*  
*glaubt nicht so ganz, dass die Jungs schon wissen, wer gut ist, denkt sich, dass es schon eher Zufall war, dass sie ihn mögen und es irgendwie passt*  
*dreht sich wieder auf den Rücken und lächelt vor sich hin*  
Die Jungs sind auf jeden Fall auch ein Grund, warum in Berlin bleiben echt nicht die schlechteste Idee ist...


	23. 24.06.2019 (1) - Ich dachte, das wär n Unterhemd

**Montag, 15:23 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, David/Carlos**

Sprachnaricht von Carlos, 15:23 Uhr:  
Hey Brudi, ich hab mal bei Google schwimmen und transgender eingegeben, weil ich mal gucken wollte, von was du da gesprochen hast und ist ja voll interessant, was es da alles gibt. Also diese Schwimmbinder, von denen du gesprochen hast… Jedenfalls wollt ich nochmal sorry sagen, wenn ich dir da irgendwie auffen Schlips getreten bin am Sonntag… also ich fänd’s echt nice, wenn du mit ins Wasser kommen könntest, aber ich hab da auch so’n paar Erfahrungsberichte und so gelesen und es gibt ja echt viele Transleute, die gar nicht ins Wasser gehen und einige, denen es gar nichts ausmacht… also jedenfalls von dieser Dysphorie oder wie das heißt… ey, alles vollkommen neu für mich… also, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Alles cool! Mach, wie du meinst! Ich würd mich aber trotzdem freuen, wenn du mit innen See kommst! Und die anderen auch, denk ich. Also ich denk nicht, dass es irgendwem was ausmacht oder das irgendwer blöd guckt, wenn du so’n Schwimmbinderding trägst.

David, 16:30 Uhr:  
Mach dir keinen Kopf wegen Sonntag. Ich war es einfach nicht gewohnt, da offen drüber zu sprechen, bis ich euch kennengelernt habe und es fällt mir manchmal noch ein bisschen schwer. Aber eigentlich find ich’s gut, dass euch das Thema interessiert und auch gut, dass ihr Fragen stellt, wenn ihr denn welche habt. Also ja… Dysphorie ist ein ganz gutes Stichwort. Ich guck einfach mal, wie es mir im Urlaub so geht – ich würd jetzt nicht komplett ausschließen, dass ich mit euch ins Wasser gehe… Jedenfalls cool, dass du dich informiert hast.

Carlos, 16:35 Uhr:  
Ich hab noch weiter gelesen… jetzt nicht über Dysphorie, das mach ich dann später. Aber wenn du sagst, dass es okay ist, dass wir Fragen stellen, hätte ich eine: Diese Binder – die gibt’s ja nicht nur für‘s Schwimmen. Trägst du sowas etwa echt jeden Tag?! :-O

David, 16:39 Uhr:  
Richtig, die gibt’s nicht nur zum Schwimmen. Die Schwimmbinder sind nochmal aus einem anderen Material. Und ja, ich trag jeden Tag einen Binder – jedenfalls immer dann, wenn ich andere Leute um mich hab.

Carlos, 16:43 Uhr:  
Krass! Ist mir echt nie aufgefallen… also aber ich hab mir sowieso irgendwie nie Gedanken darum gemacht, wie’s bei dir unter’m Shirt aussieht – also ohne dir jetzt zu nah treten zu wollen. Auch nicht, als ich erfahren hab, dass du trans bist. Ich dachte immer, das ist n Unterhemd oder so…

David, 16:45 Uhr:  
*mehrere Lachsmileys*  
Das ist irgendwie süß!

Carlos, 16:46 Uhr:  
Ich bin nicht süß :-P

Carlos, 16:50 Uhr:  
Aber sind die Dinger nicht total unbequem!? Ich mein, stört dich das nicht… vor allem jetzt im Sommer?

David, 17:03 Uhr:  
Sagen wir mal so: Es würde mich mehr stören, wenn ich keinen an hätte. Weil man dann halt schon sieht – je nachdem, was ich an habe mehr oder weniger – dass mein Körper eben nicht so männlich ist, wie ich ihn gerne hätte.  
Bequem sind Binder nicht wirklich, aber man gewöhnt sich dran. Sie drücken eben auf den Oberkörper, die Lunge und die Rippen. Darum wird auch empfohlen, sie nicht länger als 8 Stunden am Stück zu tragen… Ich krieg dann irgendwann schlechter Luft und Rückenschmerzen, wenn ich’s übertreibe…

Carlos, 17:05 Uhr:  
Ey und einfach das Ding weglassen, ist keine Alternative? Also zumindest, wenn wir so unter uns sind… würde doch keinen stören, ob man da jetzt was sieht oder nicht…

David, 17:09 Uhr:  
Mich würde es stören.

David, 17:13 Uhr:  
Es ist mir schon schwer gefallen, den Binder vor Matteo auszuziehen. Aber da wir ja quasi ständig zusammen sind, ließ es sich irgendwann nicht mehr vermeiden. Aber es hat am Anfang wirklich viel Überwindung gekostet und einige Zeit, bis ich mich in seiner Gegenwart auch ohne Binder nicht mehr unwohl gefühlt hab. Wenn dich das interessiert, dann lies vielleicht wirklich mal mehr zum Thema Dysphorie.

Carlos, 17:15 Uhr:  
Mach ich. Aber trotzdem voll die Quälerei – so als würde man Jogginghosenträger zwingen, jeden Tag n Anzug zu tragen…

David, 17:16 Uhr:  
Wie gesagt, man gewöhnt sich dran. Bin trotzdem froh, wenn ich die OP hinter mir hab und keine Binder mehr brauche.

Carlos, 17:18 Uhr:  
Krass, Brust OP?! Also Brüste weg? Willste echt machen lassen!? Wann denn?

David, 17:22 Uhr:  
Der Antrag auf die Kostenübernahme ist vor 4 Wochen genehmigt worden. Momentan hab ich Termine für Infogespräche in Krankenhäusern. Wenn ich mich entschieden habe, wo ich es machen lasse, dauert es aber trotzdem nochmal 3 bis 6 Monate, bis ich mit einem Termin rechnen kann.

Carlos, 17:24 Uhr:  
Ey, wenn ich schon Antrag lese… Klingt nach ner ähnlichen Tortur wie mit dem Ausweis.

David, 17:26 Uhr:  
Ja, kann man in etwa vergleichen.

Carlos, 17:28 Uhr:  
Ey, Brudi, ich drück dir die Daumen. Ich les jetzt mal wirklich noch n bisschen zu Dysphorie und so… will ja nicht ständig in irgendwelche Fettnäpfchen steigen…

David, 17:32 Uhr:  
Mach dir da keine Gedanken drüber – ich gewöhn mich langsam an eure Fettnäpfchen und bin auch eigentlich ziemlich froh darüber, dass ihr so offen mit dem Thema umgeht. Macht es auf Dauer doch irgendwie leichter für mich, auch wenn ich das nicht gedacht hätte. Also wenn du Fragen hast, meld dich gerne wieder.

Carlos, 17:33 Uhr:  
Mach ich, danke, Brudi!

David, 17:34 Uhr:  
Apropos Offenheit: Hast du eigentlich schon mit Kiki gesprochen?

Carlos, 17:37 Uhr:  
Nee, noch nicht… sind morgen verabredet. Hab ein bisschen Schiss…

David, 17:39 Uhr:  
Das schaffst du schon! Ich drück dir die Daumen!

Carlos, 17:40 Uhr:  
Danke!


	24. 24.06.2019 (2) - Hast du immer noch keinen Plan?

**Montag, 15:57 Uhr:**

Hanna:  
*sitzt auf einer Bank in einem Park in der Nähe der Schule, zwei Coffee 2 Go Becher neben sich und streckt ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen, während sie auf Matteo wartet*  
*findet es toll, dass es inzwischen so warm geworden ist und hofft, dass sie im Urlaub auch so tolles Wetter haben werden*  
*wirft kurz einen Blick auf ihr Handy um die Uhrzeit zu prüfen, stellt aber fest, dass es noch keine vier ist und rechnet eher nach vier, als Punkt vier mit Matteo*  
*steckt dann das Handy zurück in die Tasche, schließt die Augen wieder und sonnt sich weiter*

Matteo:  
*ist für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich pünktlich und kommt um vier in dem Park an*  
*braucht dann aber noch ein paar Minuten bis er Hanna findet*  
*grinst, als er sie sieht, die Augen geschlossen, und kickt gegen die Bank*  
Hannananana, na? Alles klar?  
*grinst, als sie die Augen öffnet und umarmt sie kurz, bevor er sich neben sie setzt*  
*kramt in seinem Rucksack und holt eine Packung Kekse raus, um sie Hanna zu präsentieren*  
*lacht, als sie ihm im Austausch den Kaffee gibt*  
Wir sind gut vorbereitet.

Hanna:  
*zuckt leicht zusammen, als jemand gegen die Bank tritt und öffnet die Augen*  
*grinst, als sie Matteo sieht*  
Naaa?  
*erwidert die Umarmung und nickt*  
Alles klar. Und bei dir?  
*lacht, als er die Kekse rausholt und gibt ihm den Kaffee*  
Perfekt! Stell dir vor, wir hätten beide Kaffee oder beide Kekse mitgebracht…  
*grinst*  
*nimmt sich einen Keks aus der Packung und lehnt sich damit wieder zurück in die Sonne und schließt kurz die Augen*  
Awww… es ist so schönes Wetter! Das soll bitte für immer so bleiben!

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Wir sind halt n gutes Team.  
*nippt an seinem Kaffee und stellt fest, dass der gute Trinktemperatur hat*  
*grinst dann, als sie sich wieder zurück lehnt*  
*nimmt sich auch einen Keks*  
Nee, bitte nicht…. ich mag Herbst lieber….  
*seufzt leicht und lehnt sich zurück*  
Aber wenn schon Herbst wär, müsst ich schon irgendwas mit meinem Leben anfangen, insofern is Sommer doch ganz nice….

Hanna:  
*beißt in ihren Keks und meint mit halbvollem Mund*  
Ich hab das Gefühl, wir haben viel zu viel Herbst und viel zu wenig Sommer…  
*grinst leicht, wird dann aber wieder ernster, als Matteo das Leben nach dem Sommer anspricht*  
*setzt sich wieder ein wenig aufrechter hin, zieht ein Bein auf die Bank und dreht sich in seine Richtung*  
Hast du immer noch keinen Plan? Irgendeine Idee, in welche Richtung es gehen könnte?  
*sagt das vollkommen ohne Vorwurf - immerhin ging es ihr bis vor ein paar Tagen noch ziemlich ähnlich*  
*nippt an ihrem Kaffee*

Matteo:  
*hört auch keinen Vorwurf bei ihr*  
*sie ist auch eine der wenigen Menschen, bei dem es ihm nicht schwer, fällt offen zu sein, wo er sich nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühlt*  
Nee, irgendwie nicht… ich weiß, was ich alles nicht will… irgendeinen stumpfen Bürojob, ich will kein Lehrer werden, ich will nicht endlich irgendein Fach studieren, mit dem ich dann doch nichts machen kann… aber ansonsten…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Alle anderen haben sich schon beworben und warten voll gespannt, oder sind sogar schon angenommen, und ich?  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ich werd wahrscheinlich ewig bei Aldi anner Kasse sitzen oder so.

Hanna:  
*grinst ein wenig bei Matteos Aufzählung und nickt dann*  
Geht mir genauso. Es gibt einfach 1000 Sachen, die ich mir /nicht/ vorstellen kann.  
*hört ihm dann aber erstmal weiter zu, ehe sie von sich erzählt*  
*nickt, als er von den anderen spricht*  
Ja! Und die scheinen sich teilweise so sicher zu sein - das find ich krass! Wie soll ich denn jetzt schon wissen, was ich den Rest meines Lebens machen will!?  
*lacht dann, als er Aldi erwähnt*  
Soll ja kein schlechter Job sein…

Matteo:  
*nickt doll, als Hanna ihn versteht*  
Ja, alle einfach… Jonas will seit ich ihn kenne Lehrer werden… David hat mir schon beim zweiten Treffen erzählt, dass er Regie machen will und weiß schon ganz genau, wie er sich wo zu bewerben hat…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich mein, is ja geil für sie und so… aber…  
*zuckt nochmal mit den Schultern*  
Ich find, man müsste echt so n Jahr nix machen dürfen, oder alle möglichen Berufe nur für so ne Woche oder so, zum austesten und danach entscheidest du dich dann…  
*schaut dann zu ihr*  
Du hast also auch noch keinen richtigen Plan?

Hanna:  
*freut sich auch für die Leute, die einfach wissen, was sie machen wollen, ist aber gleichzeitig ein wenig neidisch*  
*nickt bei zu seinen Gedanken zu dem einen Testjahr und meint*  
Ja, sowas wär cool! Müsste man sich wahrscheinlich selbst drum kümmern in Form von irgendwelchen Praktika - aber da muss man ja auch erstmal reinkommen. Sowas müsste irgendwie begleitet und unterstützt werden!  
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her bei Matteos Frage*  
Naja, also zumindest n bisschen inzwischen…  
*sieht seinen fragenden Blick und fährt fort*  
Ich würd halt schon gern was mit Menschen machen… am liebsten mit Kindern oder Jugendlichen, aber auf Lehrer oder Erzieher hab ich irgendwie keine Lust… das wär irgendwie schon zu viel Bildungsauftrag… ich will halt irgendwie… helfen?  
*lacht leise, weil sich das irgendwie blöd anhört*  
Ich könnte Soziale Arbeit studieren, aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob ich mir das wirklich zutraue. Und dann hab ich hinterher drei oder vier Jahre studiert und merke dann erst, dass es doch nichts ist… ist auch irgendwie blöd.  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee*  
Naja, jedenfalls hab ich n bisschen recherchiert und mich letzte Woche für ein Freiwilliges Soziales Jahr beworben…

Matteo:  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und greift sich noch einen Keks, als er ihr zuhört*  
*nickt*  
Ja, es müsste so einen vorgefertigten Ablauf geben, den du einfach durchläufst…  
*schaut interessiert, als sie sagt sie weiß es inzwischen n bisschen*  
*nickt dann zu dem, was sie sagt, geht es da ähnlich*  
Ja, Bildungsauftrag is auch nich so meins…  
*nickt zum Thema studieren, geht das bei jedem Fach so*  
*schaut dann überrascht*  
Freiwilliges Soziales Jahr? Das gibts noch? Dachte das wurde abgeschafft, als die Wehrpflicht abgeschafft wurde?  
*nickt leicht anerkennend*  
Das klingt aber ganz nice… is ja so ähnlich, ne? Erstmal n Jahr gucken, wie's so ist….

Hanna:  
*lacht leise*  
Ja - das gibt’s noch!  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Naja, man durchläuft halt nicht mehrere Stationen, sondern sucht sich halt am Anfang was aus. Und zwischendrin hat man immer wieder so Seminare, wo man andere Teilnehmer trifft zum Erfahrungsaustausch. Denke, da erfährt man dann auch, wie’s woanders läuft. Ich hab jedenfalls eine ellenlange Liste zugeschickt bekommen von Einrichtungen in Berlin, wo noch FSJler gesucht werden - da ist echt /alles/ dabei: Schulen, Jugendzentren, Obdachlosenheime, Mutter-Kind-Heime… echt alles!  
*verzieht das Gesicht*  
Ich bin dezent überfordert mit der Auswahl. Aber ich muss mich bis morgen entschieden haben - da hab ich ein Gespräch mit der Leitung von dieser Stelle…

Matteo:  
*runzelt leicht die Stirn, als sie so erzählt, was man da alles machen kann*  
*denkt, dass sich das gar nicht so schlecht anhört, so fürn Jahr, um mal zu gucken*  
*schaut dann etwas verwirrt*  
Hä? Du hast dich bei einer zentralen Stelle beworben und dann schicken die dir tausend Einrichtungen zu und woher weißt du dann, wer dich will? Oder haben die das schon weitergeleitet für dich?  
*checkt das ganze noch nciht so ganz*  
Was is denn, wenn du dich für n FSJ bewirbst, aber auf gar keinen Fall in ein Mutter-Kind-Heim willst?

Hanna:  
*nimmt sich noch einen Keks aus der Packung und beginnt, ihn zu essen*  
*runzelt die Stirn und versucht, Matteos Fragen zu beantworten*  
Also, soweit ich das verstanden habe, melden sich alle Einrichtungen, die einen oder zwei oder drei FSJler haben wollen bei dieser zentralen Stelle. Die haben dann den Überblick, wo noch FSJler fehlen und schicken den Bewerbern die Liste - die ist dann so schön untergliedert in Gesundheitswesen, Kinder- und Jugendarbeit, Kultur, Suchthilfe usw… Dann kommt man zum Gespräch und sagt, welcher Bereich oder welche spezielle Einrichtung einen interessiert. Man kann wohl auch mehrere nennen…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… und an diese Einrichtungen leiten die dann deine Bewerbung weiter. Und dann wirst du von den Einrichtungen zum Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen und wenn die dich nehmen, dann nimmt diese zentrale Stelle die Einrichtung von der Liste… es sei denn, die suchen noch n zweiten FSJler…  
*grinst und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Klingt furchtbar kompliziert, aber eigentlich ist das System doch ganz gut, oder?

Matteo:  
*hört ihr sehr konzentriert zu*  
*nickt langsam*  
Klingt eigentlich echt ganz nice…  
*schaut sie dann an*  
Und nehmen die noch Bewerbungen oder ist die Frist schon um?  
*fragt sich ob er vielleicht gerade tatsächlich was gefunden hat was er machen könnte*  
*muss kurz an seinen Vater denken und ob der das wohl gutheißen würde*  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf, weil es ihm ja eigentlich doch egal ist*

Hanna:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass es ganz nice klingt und lächelt*  
Fand ich auch…  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief bei Matteos nächster Frage und grinst*  
Die nehmen noch Bewerbungen an. Das FSJ startet erst im September…  
*wird dann plötzlich ganz aufgeregt und greift nach Matteos Arm*  
Aaaahhh… sag bloß, du überlegst, auch eins zu machen!? Das wär so cool! Dann hätten wir bestimmt die Seminare zusammen und wenn wir was nicht checken, können wir uns gegenseitig fragen…  
*lässt ihn los und zerrt ihren Rucksack ran*  
Warte… ich hab die Liste mit…  
*lacht leise*  
Dann kannst du mal gucken und mich beraten, was ich machen soll...

Matteo:  
*lacht und reißt die Augen auf, als Hanna auf einmal ganz aufgeregt wird*  
Joa… is besser als nix, oder?  
*wackelt mit seinem Arm, den Hanna gegriffen hat und juchzt übertrieben*  
Ich sag denen ich bin schwul, dann können wir bestimmt auch ein Zimmer teilen...  
*lacht*  
*freut sich irgendwie, dass sie sich so freut*  
*ist irgendwie immer noch ein bisschen überrascht, wenn Leute tatsächlich gern Zeit mit ihm verbringen*  
*nickt dann*  
Klar, gern… dann lies mal vor, was so in Frage kommt…

Hanna:  
*lacht, als Matteo meint, sie könnten bestimmt ein Zimmer teilen*  
Naja, nen Versuch ist es wert…  
*hat die Liste inzwischen gefunden, aber schüttelt lachend den Kopf bei Matteos Aufforderung*  
Neee - das sind fast 10 Seiten!  
*drückt ihm die Liste in die Hand*  
Kannst du ja mal überfliegen…  
*schaut mit drauf und meint dann*  
Also ich hab überlegt, eventuell in ein Jugendzentrum zu gehen. Wobei Kinderheim auch cool wäre… oder doch was ganz anderes…  
*schaut über die Liste und schüttelt bei einigen Sachen den Kopf*  
Suchthilfe wär mir glaub ich zu krass… und mit Behinderten trau ich mir irgendwie nicht zu…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Naja, rein logisch gesehn dürften sie ja dann nix dagegen haben, ne? Wobei ja die große Gefahr immer nur Sex ist.  
*macht n dramatisches Geräusch und grinst*  
*kriegt dann die Liste in die Hand gedrückt und kriegt große Augen*  
Jugendzentrum fänd ich auch nich schlecht… kleine Kinder hätt ich nich so Bock…. Behinderte ginge vielleicht auch, aber Sucht find ich auch n bisschen heftig…  
*hat während er gesprochen hat, schon die Liste ein bisschen überflogen*  
Und bei welchen von denen hast du n Gespräch?  
*sieht dann auf der Ende von Seite 3 eine Einrichtung “Lambda - Jugendzentrum für LGBT+ Jugendliche” und nimmt sich vor, sich den Namen zu merken und später zu googeln*

Hanna:  
*nickt bei Matteos Vorstellung zustimmend*  
*könnte sich ihn auch besser mit Jugendlichen oder tatsächlich mit Behinderten vorstellen, als mit kleinen Kindern - wobei… wenn sie genauer überlegt*  
*musst ein bisschen grinsen bei dem Gedanken*  
Ich glaub, in die Arbeit mit kleinen Kindern würdest du reinwachsen können… ich könnte mir das gut vorstellen… du mit so nem kleinen Hosenscheißer auf dem Schoß…  
*grinst wieder, beantwortet dann aber seine Frage*  
Bei den Einrichtungen noch gar nicht. Ich muss denen morgen sagen, an welche Einrichtungen sie meine Bewerbung weiterleiten sollen… vielleicht guck ich mir auch einfach mehrere Einrichtungen mal an und entscheide mich dann…  
*greift nach ihrem Kaffeebecher und trinkt einen Schluck, während sie sich wieder über die Liste beugt*

Whatsapp David/Matteo:  
David:  
Bin jetzt fertig beim Arzt und auf dem Weg in Lauras Wohnung. Magst du später vorbei kommen oder soll ich in die WG kommen? Gruß an Hanna! Freu mich auf dich! <3

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und mustert sie*  
Ich glaub, du hast zu viel Kaffee getrunken, das bekommt dir nicht… ich wär restlos überfordert und würd die Dinger wahrscheinlich dauern fallen lassen…  
*nickt dann aber, als er versteht*  
Ah, okay, verstehe….  
*reicht ihr die Liste zurück*  
Ich würde sagen, kreuz jedes Jugendzentrum an, dass nicht am Arsch der Welt liegt… sag mal, könntest du mir mal deine Bewerbung schicken? Also… wenn’s okay ist… bis wann kann man sich noch bewerben?  
*spürt dann sein Handy vibrieren und zieht es aus der Hosentasche*  
Sorry….  
*liest die Nachricht und muss automatisch lächeln*  
*tippt schnell zurück*

Whatsapp David/Matteo:  
Matteo:  
Ich kann vorbei kommen, wenn wir fertig sind. Und stell deinen Laptop bereit, den brauchen wir vielleicht ;) Bis später <3

Hanna:  
*lacht, als er von den “Dingern” spricht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Glaub ich nicht! Dir fehlt nur die Erfahrung! Ich bring dir mal meine Cousine zum Babysitten vorbei zum Üben…  
*lacht noch mehr, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sieht und beruhigt sie*  
Das war ein Scherz!  
*fügt lächelnd hinzu*  
Wobei meine Cousine wirklich zuckersüß ist!  
*nimmt dann die Liste wieder entgegen und nickt langsam bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Keine so schlechte Idee. Wobei ich Kinderheime glaub ich auch noch ankreuze…  
*lächelt und nickt sofort*  
Klar, kann ich machen! Gern! Schick ich zu Hause dann gleich los…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei seiner nächsten Frage*  
Keine Ahnung… ich glaub, die haben nicht wirklich nen Bewerbungsschluss - die nehmen sogar Nachzügler. Ich würd die Bewerbung an deiner Stelle aber trotzdem schnell losschicken - sonst sind die guten Einrichtungen nachher alle schon weg…  
*lächelt leicht und nickt, als er sich entschuldigt und sein Handy aus der Tasche zieht*  
*sieht ihn lächeln und denkt sich, dass bestimmt David geschrieben hat*  
*wartet, bis er fertig ist mit schreiben und packt derweil die Liste wieder in den Rucksack*  
*schaut breit lächelnd zu ihm, als er vom Handy aufblickt und knufft ihn leicht in die Schulter*  
Man müsste dich echt mal fotografieren, wenn du ne Nachricht von ihm bekommst oder ihn anschaust…  
*grinst leicht*

Whatsapp David/Matteo:  
David:  
Wofür auch immer wir den brauchen, aber wird gemacht! Bis später :-*

Matteo:  
*freut sich, dass sie so hilfsbereit ist und vergibt ihr dafür sogar den Schock mit der Cousine*  
Danke.  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, ich mach die so schnell ich kann… ich glaub ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben eine Bewerbung geschrieben… ein Hoch auf unser Schulsystem… aber wird schon klappen.  
*schaut etwas entrüstet, als sie ihn knufft*  
*grinst dann aber*  
Ja ja, ich hab ein David-Lächeln, hab ich schon gehört….  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Ihr habt alle so n Lächeln, nur bei mir isses n grooooßes Ding.  
*linst aufs Handy und liest die Antwort, aber schreibt nicht mehr zurück*

Hanna:  
*lacht leise*  
Ja wirklich! Sowas hätten sie uns in der Schule mal beibringen sollen… aber du schaffst das schon! So schwer ist das nicht. Gibt auch Hilfen im Internet und du kannst dich ja auch n bisschen an meiner Bewerbung orientieren.  
*nimmt sich noch einen Keks*  
*grinst bei dem Ausdruck “David-Lächeln” und sagt ganz begeistert*  
Stimmt! Hast du wirklich!  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er meint, dass alle so ein Lächeln haben und lacht leise*  
Nee, mein Freund! So ein Lächeln hast nur du!  
*geht im Kopf die Pärchen durch und kennt zwar lächelnde Gesichter bei Mia und Kiki, aber auch genervte und verwirrte und verzweifelte und peinliche und gleichgültige, wenn es um Carlos oder Alex geht*  
*lächelt dann und meint*  
Ist doch toll, dass ihr so glücklich seid.... Grüß ihn später mal von mir!

Matteo:  
*lacht, als sie so begeistert ist*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als sie sagt so ein Lächeln hätte nur er*  
Quatsch… du hast auch ein Jonas-Lächeln, und Jonas hat ein sehr krasses Hanna-Lächeln, und Carlos mit Kiki auch….  
*muss dann aber doch lächeln bei dem Gedanken, dass sie vielleicht einfach wirklich das glücklichste Pärchen sind*  
Mach ich… Oh, ich sollte dich auch grüßen, natürlich…  
*greift sich noch n Keks*  
Und wie is bei dir sonst so? Hat dein Vater großen Stress gemacht, als du nach dem Auto für den Urlaub gefragt hast?

Hanna:  
*seufzt, als er widerspricht*  
Ach Matteo…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, lächelt aber*  
*wird jetzt nicht mit ihm diskutieren, da sie weiß, wie schwer es ihm fällt, zuzugeben, wenn er mal was wirklich gut kann oder gut macht oder eben auch einfach mal wirklich was Besonderes hat oder ist*  
*hofft, dass er es aber trotzdem wenigstens weiß, wenn er es schon nicht zugeben kann*  
*grinst dann, als er die Grüße von David ausrichtet und nickt*  
Dankeschön!  
*lehnt sich auch der Bank wieder zurück und genießt die Sonne, die nun inzwischen schon ein wenig tiefer steht*  
Sonst ist eigentlich alles gut.  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei der Frage nach dem Auto*  
Nee, kennst ihn doch! Solange ich glücklich bin... Ich soll halt nur vorsichtig fahren und auch nur Leute fahren lassen, die verantwortungsbewusst sind und keinen Unsinn machen und so…  
*schaut ihn dann wieder an*  
Und bei dir? Oder euch? Gibt’s was Neues?

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und stupst sie an*  
Ach, Hanna…  
*lehnt sich dann auch zurück, als sie es tut*  
*dreht den Kopf aber so, dass er sie angucken kann*  
Ja ja so isser, der Herr Jung….  
*lacht*  
Also weder Alex noch Abdi...  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei ihrer Frage*  
Nicht wirklich…  
*denkt an das zweite Arztgespräch, dass sie nächsten Montag haben und dass er irgendwie nervös ist, fast nervöser als beim ersten*  
*kann und will das aber Hanna nicht wirklich erzählen, weil das Davids Sache ist*  
David hat alle seine Bewerbungen raus und wartet auf Rückmeldung… oh und nach unserem Urlaub fahren wir zu seiner Patentante…  
*schaut sie mit großen Augen an*  
Bei David ist das so wie Vorstellung bei den Eltern… bei der Patentante zählt’s, da muss ich mich benehmen…  
*lacht leicht*

Hanna:  
*lacht bei der Erwähnung von Alex und Abdi und nickt*  
Genau!  
*hört dann, dass David alle Bewerbungen raus hat*  
Oh, ich drück ihm die Daumen! Soll ja superschwer sein, da rein zu kommen.  
*hört dann das mit der Patentante und grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er sich benehmen muss*  
Ohhh… das wird schwer.  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Quatsch, du bist doch der Vorzeigeschwiegersohn! Wird schon klappen!  
*überlegt dann kurz, ob sie die Frage stellen kann, macht es dann aber einfach*  
Und seine Eltern? Lernst du die auch irgendwann mal kennen? Oder hat er keinen Kontakt zu denen?  
*hat ihren Kaffee inzwischen ausgetrunken und zerknautscht und spielt mit dem leeren Becher*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Ja, er war auch ziemlich nervös und hibbelig… aber Leonie hat n Cousin, Olli, der studiert schon Regie und hat ihm n bisschen geholfen…  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Wohl kaum… aber wird schon werden.  
*zögert dann kurz bei ihrer nächsten Frage*  
*weiß nicht genau, wieviel er erzählen darf und sollte*  
Naja, ich weiß nicht… Kontakt hat er schon, aber is jetzt nicht grad so, dass er darauf brennt, sie zu sehen oder dass ich sie kennenlerne…  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Is nich so einfach.

Hanna:  
*hört von Leonies Cousin und schaut ein bisschen erstaunt*  
*wusste nicht, dass David und Leonie noch Kontakt haben*  
*meint ein wenig tonlos*  
Ach, das ist ja nett…  
*und ein wenig positiver*  
Dann wird das sicher was!  
*hört dann zu, als Matteo von Davids Eltern erzählt, merkt aber, dass er verständlicherweise nicht wirklich ins Detail gehen will*  
*nickt zu dem, was er erzählt und meint dann*  
Naja, wenigstens hat er seine Schwester und seine Patentante… so ganz ohne Familie wär’s sicher noch schwerer…  
*wechselt dann das Thema, weil sie nicht will, dass Matteo sich mit dem Thema “Davids Familie” unwohl fühlt*  
Hey, aber Jonas hat erzählt, dass David seinen neuen Perso hat! Echt cool!  
*lacht leise*  
Und Jonas war total happy, dass David ihn angeschrieben hat…

Matteo:  
*lässt das mit Leonies Cousin mal unkommentiert*  
*weiß, dass Leonie und Hanna wohl in einem Dauerwaffenstillstand stehen, aber sie wohl nie wieder Freunde werden*  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, die beiden sind echt super für ihn.  
*grinst dann sofort, als sie den Perso erwähnt*  
Oh ja, endlich! Er war richtig happy!  
*lacht dann auch*  
Ja? Ist doch cool… ich glaub, es hat ihm echt gut getan beim Grillen, dass Jonas ihn verstanden hat und interessiert war an ihm und so…

Hanna:  
*freut sich für David und meint lächelnd*  
Ohja, das kann ich mir vorstellen! Muss doch total ätzend sein, immer wenn du deinen Perso irgendwo vorzeigen musst und dann steht da der falsche Name drauf…  
*nickt, als Matteo vom Grillen spricht*  
*grinst leicht*  
Und Jonas hat’s gut getan, danach von ihm zu hören, weil er dachte, er hat’s irgendwie versaut durch seine Sprüche am Anfang… aber das war auch irgendwie hart… David tat mir echt leid.  
*knufft ihn leicht gegen die Schulter*  
War echt mutig von dir, es Jonas zu sagen! Ich glaub, das hat uns allen den Abend gerettet!

Matteo:  
*nickt sehr*  
Oh ja, auf jeden Fall… er hat es auch echt vermieden so gut er konnte…  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Naja, Jonas wusste da ja noch von nix…  
*lächelt dann leicht, als sie sagt dass es mutig war*  
Naja, ich dachte mir halt, is auch nich fair, dass ihr beide für mich dicht haltet und dass David sich das anhören muss…  
*knufft sie leicht zurück*  
Danke, dass du so lange für mich dicht gehalten hast.

Hanna:  
*lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Was hätte ich davon gehabt, es ihm zu erzählen?!  
*schüttelt nochmal den Kopf*  
Nee, das war von Anfang an deine Sache. Wäre ja tatsächlich n Outing gewesen… also sowohl ein Outing, dass du schwul bist, als auch ein Outing, dass du verliebt bist. Und letzteres fällt ja sogar Heteros oft schwer.  
*zieht die Beine auf die Bank und setzt sich in den Schneidersitz*  
Jedenfalls stimmt’s ja, dass jeder selbst entscheiden sollte, wann und vor wem er sich outet.

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht bei ihren Worten*  
*nickt*  
Jap, find ich auch… ich hatte da ja mehr oder weniger Glück… es hat zwar schon die Runde gemacht, aber bei den meisten konnt ich es noch selbst machen…  
*nimmt den letzten Keks, bricht ihn und gibt Hanna die Hälfte*

Whatsapp Laura/Matteo:  
Laura:  
Koch ich heute für 1, 2 oder 3 Personen? :)

*schaut auf sein Handy und grinst leicht*  
*tippt schnell zurück*

Whatsapp Laura/Matteo:  
Matteo:  
3\. Danke! :)

Hanna:  
*lächelt als Matteo meint, dass er Glück hatte*  
*nimmt dann die Hälfte des letztens Kekses entgegen und grinst*  
Danke!  
*beißt rein und sieht dann, dass Matteo ne Nachricht bekommen hat, sieht aber nicht das typische David-Lächeln*  
*kommentiert grinsend*  
Das war nicht David… oder?  
*lacht leise*  
Dein David-Lächeln fehlt...  
*wirft dann einen Blick auf die Uhr*  
Ich muss übrigens gleich mal los. Jonas und ich wollen noch n Film schauen und Pizza bestellen...

Matteo:  
*lacht, als sie sagt, dass das nicht David war*  
Ne, war nicht David… war Laura, die gefragt hat, ob ich mitesse…  
*nickt dann*  
Und ich muss mich an meine Bewerbung setzen…  
*grinst sie an*  
Müssen wir mal wieder machen… so n Kaffee und Keks Treffen im Park  
*steht dann zusammen mit ihr auf und umarmt sie*  
Grüß Jonas von mir… und lass dir keinen Star Wars Film andrehen, die sind alle langweilig.

Hanna:  
*grinst bei Matteos Antwort*  
Ist ja auch mal schön, nicht selbst kochen zu müssen…  
*nickt dann zur Bewerbung*  
Gut, dass du’s sagst! Ich schick dir gleich meine. Wenn sie in ner Stunde nicht da ist, erinner mich bitte nochmal…  
*macht ihren Rucksack zu, nimmt die leere Packung Kekse und die beiden Coffee-2-Go Becher, um sie gleich in den nächsten Mülleimer zu werfen*  
*lächelt bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Ja, supergerne!  
*umarmt ihn dann auch zum Abschied*  
Mach’s gut und grüß David!  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Star Wars*  
Nee, nee, keine Sorge! Ich such aus…  
*grinst, packt den Rucksack und den Müll in ihren Fahrradkorb, steigt aufs Rad, winkt Matteo nochmal zu und radelt davon*

Matteo:  
*winkt Hanna nach und läuft dann langsam aus dem Park*  
*überlegt kurz ob es sich lohnt den Umweg nach Hause zu laufen, um sein Fahrrad zu holen*  
*entscheidet sich dann aber dagegen und läuft richtig Davids Haus*  
*stöpselt im gehen seine Kopfhörer in sein Handy und macht Musik an*  
*schreibt dann ne Nachricht an David*

Whatsapp David/Matteo:  
Matteo:  
Bin auffem Weg. Vom Park. Zu dir. Zu Fuß. Rechne so in 1-2 Stunden mit mir ;)


	25. 24.06.2019 (3) - Du hast n Plan

**Montag, 18:12 Uhr**

**Whatsapp David/Matteo:**  
Matteo:  
Bin auffem Weg. Vom Park. Zu dir. Zu Fuß. Rechne so in 1-2 Stunden mit mir ;)

David:  
*hat zu Hause endlich mal die Zeit gefunden, sein Bett frisch zu beziehen und sein Zimmer ein bisschen aufzuräumen*  
*hat dabei vor allem auch den Schreibtisch aufgeräumt und seinen Laptop für Matteo bereitgestellt*  
*will nun eigentlich gerade die Schmutzwäsche in die Waschmaschine tun, duschen und sich Gammelsachen anziehen, als er sein Handy vibrieren hört*  
*schaut nach und lächelt, als er sieht, dass die Nachricht von Matteo ist*  
*schreibt zurück*  
 **Whatsapp David/Matteo:**  
David:  
Hau rein! Laura hat das Essen fast fertig. Es gibt Lasagne. Ich weiß nicht, ob in 1 - 2 Stunden noch was da ist. ;-)  
*legt das Handy zurück aufs Bett, nimmt die Schmutzwäsche und geht zum Duschen ins Bad*

Matteo:  
*liest die Antwort von David und murmelt*  
Gemein…  
 **Whatsapp David/Matteo:**  
Matteo:  
Oh, na DANN komm ich natürlich schneller  
*kommt 17 Minuten später bei Davids Haus an und geht die Treppe hoch*  
*klopft an die Tür*

David:  
*steigt gerade aus der Dusche und trocknet sich ab, als er es an der Tür klopfen hört*  
*steckt nur den Kopf aus der Badezimmertür und streckt sich, um die Haustür zu erreichen*  
*schafft es und macht sie auf*  
*grinst Matteo entgegen*  
Wusst ich doch, dass die Aussicht auf was zu Essen dich zu mir treibt… hey!  
*deutet kurz mit dem Kopf ins Badinnere*  
Bin gleich fertig… muss mich nur noch schnell anziehen…

Matteo:  
*grinst als er David mit nassen Haaren sieht*  
Hätt ich gewusst, dass mich dieser Anblick erwartet, wär ich noch schneller gekommen.  
*grinst etwas breiter, als er reinkommt*  
*wollte eigentlich noch n Kuss abstauben, aber David hatte die Tür schon wieder zu gemacht*  
*schließt die Haustür hinter sich*  
*kickt seine Schuhe aus und geht dann durch in die Küche zu Laura*  
Hey, na?

Laura:  
*sitzt mit einem Buch am Küchentisch und wartet, dass die Lasagne fertig ist*  
*blickt auf, als Matteo reinkommt und lächelt*  
*imitiert ihn*  
Hey, na?  
*grinst und deutet mit dem Kopf zum Backofen*  
Kannst du mal bitte gucken, wie’s aussieht? Müsste eigentlich gleich fertig sein…  
*klappt ihr Buch zu und fängt schon mal an, den Tisch ein bisschen frei zu räumen, damit gleich Platz für die Teller ist*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Klar…  
*hockt sich einmal nieder um in den Backofen zu schaun*  
Hmm, ich mach schon mal aus, aber kann noch n bisschen drin bleiben…  
*richtet sich wieder auf*  
*sieht, dass Laura frei räumt und holt schon mal drei Teller aus dem Schrank*  
*verteilt sie auf dem Tisch*  
*holt Besteck während Laura Gläser holt*

David:  
*hat sich schnell fertig abgetrocknet und Gammelklamotten angezogen und kommt jetzt zu Laura und Matteo in die Küche*  
*sieht, dass die beiden schon fertig gedeckt haben und er eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich was zu tun hat*  
*geht darum auf Matteo zu, der an der Arbeitsplatte lehnt und legt einen Arm um ihn, um ihn erstmal richtig zu begrüßen*  
Hey…  
*lächelt und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
Wie war’s mit Hanna? Alles gut bei ihr?  
*hört dann Laura: “Leute… bitte 30 cm nach rechts, damit man noch an den Kühlschrank kommt…”*  
*sieht, wie sie mit den Händen fuchtelt, wie um sie zu verscheuchen und macht mit Matteo im Arm einen Schritt zur Seite*  
*sieht ihn dann wieder lächelnd an und wartet auf die Antwort auf seine Frage*

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als David in die Küche kommt*  
*streckt sofort die Arme nach ihm aus und grinst, als er eine ähnliche Idee hatte*  
*legt seinen Arm um Davids Schultern und küsst ihn zurück*  
Hey…  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und nickt dann*  
*will gerade antworten, als Laura sich beschwert*  
*rückt mit David zusammen tatsächlich nur 30 Zentimeter nach rechts*  
Joa, alles gut… war ziemlich cool... erzähl ich dir später ausführlich…  
*beobachtet, wie Laura den Kühlschrank wieder zu macht und die Getränke auf den Tisch stellt*  
*sieht, wie sie die Lasagne aus dem Ofen holt, ebenfalls auf den Tisch stellt, dann den Kopf schief legt und zu ihnen schaut: “Wenn sich die Herren dann mal lösen würden und sich zu Tisch begeben könnten”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Du weißt, dass wir das auch können ohne uns zu lösen, ne?  
*hört Laura lachen: “Ja, ich weiß.”*

David:  
*lächelt als Matteo meint, dass es cool war mit Hanna und freut sich für ihn*  
*nickt, als er meint, dass er später ausführlich erzählt*  
Gerne…  
*ist immer noch ziemlich neugierig, wofür Matteo den Laptop braucht*  
*fährt Matteo gerade durch die Haare und will ihn in noch einen Kuss ziehen, als Laura sie zu Tisch bittet*  
Aber gerne doch...  
*will sich erst von Matteo lösen, hört dann aber seinen Kommentar und grinst*  
*legt seinen zweiten Arm auch noch um Matteo und macht sich lachend mit ihm auf den Weg zum Tisch*  
*lässt ihn erst los, als er seinen Stuhl erreicht hat und setzt sich vorsichtig hin*  
*spürt dann aber, dass die Schmerzen im Po schon ein wenig besser sind und entspannt sich ein bisschen*  
*lünkert zur Lasagne und schaut dann zu Laura*  
Sieht echt lecker aus! Danke für’s Kochen!

Matteo:  
*bewegt sich mit David zum Tisch und lässt ihn dann los*  
*grinst zu Laura*  
Tadaa!  
*hört Laura lachen: “Sehr beeindruckend!”*  
*setzt sich und schaut zu David, der sich langsam hinsetzt und fällt dann wieder ein, wo er war*  
*steht sofort wieder auf und holt ihm ein Kissen aus dem Wohnzimmer*  
*reicht es ihm wortlos und setzt sich dann wieder*

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Tadaa und lacht bei Lauras Kommentar*  
*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*  
Tja, wir haben’s halt drauf…  
*schaut Matteo verwundert nach und lächelt dann sehr breit, als er mit dem Kissen zurück kommt*  
*nimmt es ihm ab und setzt sich drauf*  
*legt dann beide Arme um ihn, zieht ihn zu sich ran und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*murmelt in sein Ohr*  
Danke, du bist der Beste!  
*wendet sich dann wieder Laura und dem Essen zu und begegnet Lauras amüsierten Blick*  
*hört sie sagen: “Okay, für euch scheint es Sinn zu machen… ich frag mal nicht nach!”*  
*grinst und nickt*  
Matteo sorgt sich eben um mich…  
*wirft ihm einen liebevollen Seitenblick zu und greift nach der Schöpfkelle, um ihnen allen aufzugeben*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht als David sich bei ihm bedankt*  
Kein Ding….  
*lacht dann bei Lauras Aussage und bei Davids noch mehr*  
Jap, stimmt.  
*eine Stunde später haben sie gegessen und die Küche sauber gemacht, weil Laura gekocht hat*  
*jetzt gehen sie in Davids Zimmer und Matteo sieht den Laptop und dreht sich zu David*  
Ich hab ne Idee was ich vielleicht machen will… also dieses Jahr… Hanna macht das und ich glaub, es wär auch gut für mich… n FSJ!  
*wird auf einmal nervös, dass David es doof finden könnte und redet schnell weiter*  
Da kann man sich ja quasi ausprobieren und wenn es nix für mich ist, kann ich mich nach einem Jahr immer noch für was anderes entscheiden….

David:  
*kommt nach dem Essen mit Matteo in sein Zimmer*  
*sieht den aufgeklappten Laptop und will Matteo nun gerade fragen, wofür er ihn nun braucht, als Matteo auch schon direkt los legt*  
*macht große Augen, als er meint, dass er weiß, was er machen will*  
*lächelt dann, als Matteo vom FSJ erzählt und findet die Idee von Anfang an direkt toll und fragt sich, warum sie nicht selbst drauf gekommen sind, als sie überlegt haben, was Matteo machen könnte*  
*merkt dann, dass Matteo ein wenig nervös wirkt, geht auf ihn zu und legt ihm die Arme locker um die Hüften*  
*sieht ihn an und meint dann*  
Ich find die Idee klasse! Vor allem hast du ja ne Riesenauswahl an unterschiedlichen Einrichtungen - da ist bestimmt was cooles dabei, was dir Spaß macht!  
*deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Laptop*  
Und heute abend recherchieren wir, was es so gibt?

Matteo:  
*ist sehr erleichtert, als David die Idee gut findet und legt seine Arme auch um Davids Hüfte*  
Ja, oder?  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, Hanna hat mir schon erzählt, wie das funktioniert… heute abend schreiben wir meine Bewerbung an die Zentrale Vergabestelle… wenn die mich nehmen, leiten die meine Bewerbung weiter an die Einrichtungen, die ich mir vorstellen kann und die noch suchen…  
*nickt Richtung Laptop*  
Hanna ist schon genommen und wollte mir ihre Bewerbung schicken, dann kann ich n bisschen abgucken mit Formulierungen und so….

David:  
*hört Matteo zu, wie er das Verfahren erzählt und wie der Plan für heute abend aussieht*  
*freut sich wirklich für ihn, dass er was gefunden hat, was ihn interessiert, vor allem, da er glaubt, dass es Matteo schon auf Dauer runter gezogen hätte, wenn alle anderen angefangen hätten, was zu machen und er selbst keinen Plan gehabt hätte*  
*nickt zum Plan für heute abend und lächelt dann Matteo an*  
*sagt ein wenig stolz*  
Du hast einen Plan!  
*küsst ihn schnell und lässt ihn dann los*  
Ich hol einen Stuhl aus der Küche, du rufst deine Mails ab und dann setzen wir uns ran!

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und legt den Kopf schief*  
Ich hab n Plan.  
*freut sich, dass David sich so freut*  
*sitzen dann wenig später vor dem Laptop, Hannas Bewerbung ausgedruckt auf Davids Schoss und Matteos Bewerbung offen auf dem Bildschirm*  
*linst auf die Bewerbung*  
Meinst du, ich soll schon schreiben welche Einrichtungen ich will? Lieber nicht, oder? Hauptsache irgendwas?

David:  
*schaut auf den Bildschirm und findet bisher ziemlich gut, was Matteo formuliert hat - teilweise sogar besser als Hannas Bewerbung*  
*überlegt bei seiner Frage und schaut kurz auf Hannas Bewerbung*  
Hmmm… ich weiß nicht… vielleicht nicht direkt die Einrichtungen, sondern die Richtung die dich interessiert…  
*schaut wieder kurz auf Hannas Bewerbung*  
Hanna schreibt zum Beispiel, dass sie immer schon gerne mit Kindern gearbeitet hat und darin gerne mehr Erfahrungen sammeln möchte.  
*schaut wieder zu Matteo und nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe*  
Vielleicht auch sowas in der Art… hast du denn ne Richtung, die dich besonders interessiert?

Matteo:  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und überlegt*  
Also Kinder nicht so gern… ich glaub da bin ich nicht so für gemacht… aber Jugendliche fänd ich glaub ich gut… vielleicht auch Behinderteneinrichtung… aber lieber Jugendzentrum oder so….  
*tippt ein paar Sätze, in denen er es in etwa so formuliert, wie er grad gesagt hat*  
Oder doch lieber weglassen?

David:  
*nickt und lächelt bei Matteos Überlegungen*  
*kann sich das tatsächlich auch gut bei ihm vorstellen*  
*liest dann mit, während er schreibt und ist ziemlich fasziniert davon, wie gut und schnell Matteo formulieren kann*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Ich find’s gut so!  
*liest sich nochmal alles durch und nickt nochmal*  
Perfekt! Jetzt noch der Lebenslauf?


	26. 24.06.2019 (4) - Kennt sich irgendwer mit Spritzen aus?

**Montag, 21:11 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*liegt mit David auf seinem Bett*  
*David hat seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter und Matteo spielt mit seinen Haaren*  
*ist erleichtert, dass das mit der Bewerbung alles so gut geklappt hat*  
*fällt dann aber wieder ein, dass David ja heute beim Arzt war*  
Wie war denn eigentlich dein Arzttermin? Alles gut?

David:  
*freut sich, dass sie die Bewerbung von Matteo direkt losgeschickt haben und hofft, dass das tatsächlich alles so klappt, wie Matteo es sich wünscht*  
*hat kurz den Gedanken, wie sie es machen, wenn Matteo seinen FSJ-Platz in Berlin, er selbst aber keinen Studienplatz hier in der Nähe bekommt, will da aber jetzt eigentlich nicht drüber nachdenken*  
*wird dann aber Gott sei Dank von Matteo aus seinen Gedanken gerissen*  
Hmm… eigentlich wie immer…  
*zögert*  
Naja,... fast…  
*dreht sich so, dass er Matteo anschauen kann und erklärt dann*  
Der Termin für die nächste Testo-Spritze fällt genau in den Urlaub… und im Grunde genommen hab ich jetzt drei Möglichkeiten: Entweder ich fahr für einen Tag zurück nach Berlin zum Spritzen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es okay wäre, wenn ich einfach das Auto von Hannas Vater nehme und mit der Bahn wär man halt ewig unterwegs… oder ich such mir da irgendwo nen guten Arzt, wobei ich glaube, dass es schwer wird, auf dem Land nen Arzt zu finden, der sich mit Testo auskennt…  
*seufzt kurz und meint dann*  
… oder ich spritz es mir selbst… oder du… oder irgendwer anders…  
*schaut fragend zu Matteo, was er meint*  
*ist sich selbst ziemlich unschlüssig*  
*würde am ehesten dazu tendieren, es selbst zu versuchen, weiß aber nicht, ob er es schaffen würde, sich tatsächlich ne Spritze in die Haut zu rammen*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht und freut sich, dass der Termin wie immer war*  
*horcht aber dann auf und schaut sofort besorgt*  
*schaut zu ihm runter als er erklärt und versteht was er meint*  
Oh, okay, das is doof….  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf als er meint er könne das machen*  
Das is doch bescheuert, wir haben das doch beide noch nie gemacht… und nach Berlin zurück is auch doof, dann biste doch voll aus dem Urlaubsfeeling raus…  
*überlegt, was man sonst noch machen könnte*  
Wär’s für dich okay, wenns wer anders macht? Du könntest ja in der Gruppe fragen… vielleicht hat einer von denen mal irgendwas gespritzt?

David:  
*nickt zu dem, was Matteo sagt*  
Ich ärger mich halt, weil ich nicht früher dran gedacht hab. Aber es ist mir erst aufgefallen, als es um den nächsten Termin ging… sonst hätte ich heute mal üben können. Unter Aufsicht halt…  
*denkt dann über Matteos anderen Vorschlag nach und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Weiß nicht… wer könnte sich das denn zutrauen? Ich mein, so schwer ist es nicht - man muss halt nur den Muskel treffen und der im Oberschenkel ist leichter zu treffen als im Po, aber dafür auch ein bisschen schmerzhafter… aber allein der Gedanke, durch die Haut stechen zu müssen…  
*schüttelt sich leicht*  
Weißt du denn von irgendwem, der schonmal spritzen musste? Oder der zumindest keine Probleme damit hätte?  
*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und öffnet den Urlaubschat*  
*zögert aber, weil er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er das Thema wirklich in großer Runde diskutieren will*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Keine Ahnung… Diabetes hat keiner, soweit ich weiß…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, nee, wenn das schief geht… lieber nicht.  
*greift sich auch sein Handy und öffnet den Chat*  
Ich kann auch fragen, wenn du willst?

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass niemand Diabetes hat*  
*zögert trotzdem*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er auch fragen kann und sagt leise*  
Nee, ich mach schon…  
*öffnet das Schreibfenster und zögert wieder*  
*meint dann zu Matteo*  
Ich hab halt eigentlich keine Lust, das jetzt in großer Runde zu diskutieren und alles jetzt schriftlich allen zu erklären… hmmm… aber wenn jemand sagt, er würd’s machen, kann ich ihn ja privat anschreiben…  
*fängt schließlich an zu tippen und merkt, dass er ein bisschen aufgeregt ist*

**Whatsapp, Team Urlaub:**

David:  
Hey zusammen, sagt mal, kennt sich einer von euch mit Spritzen aus? Also musstet ihr euch oder anderen schonmal eine Spritze geben?

Hanna:  
Um Gottes Willen, nee! Das könnt ich nicht!

Jonas:  
Noch nie gemacht.. warum? Worum geht’s denn?

Abdi:  
Willst du auf harte Drogen umsteigen?

Carlos:  
Hat Luigi dich in den Wahnsinn getrieben?

Matteo:  
Haha *mittelfinger emoji*

Amira:  
Ne, sorry, noch nie was mit zu tun gehabt.

David:  
Ich bräuchte jemanden, der sich damit auskennt.

Carlos:  
Ich könnte jetzt was dreckiges schreiben…

Kiki:  
Tust du aber nicht!

Sam:  
Ich hatte mal n Kaninchen, das musste ich mal spritzen. Ich würd das bestimmt hinkriegen.

Matteo:  
Auf gar keinen Fall!

Kiki:  
Ich könnte mich da einlesen, das geht bestimmt.

Matteo:  
*schickt gif das den Kopf schüttelt*

Mia:  
Kenn mich leider auch nicht aus. Ich frag gleich mal Alex, der kriegt mal wieder nichts mit

Sam:  
Kaninchen spritzen reicht nicht? Ich hab das damals voll gut hinbekommen!

Carlos:  
Am Bahnhof Zoo sind bestimmt Leute, die sich mit Spritzen auskennen…

Hanna:  
Ich denk mir, sowas kann man doch lernen, oder? Also ich jetzt nicht, aber wenn Sam meint, sie hat ihr Kaninchen gespritzt, kann das doch nicht so schwer sein…

Jonas:  
Hallo? Worum geht’s denn eigentlich?

Abdi:  
Um Spritzen, Brudi! Steht doch oben!

Jonas:  
*Augenverdrehsmilie*

David:  
Sorry, Jonas. Es geht um mein Testo

Carlos:  
Achso… ich dachte, das spritzt der Arzt…

Alex:  
Ich kann spritzen!

Matteo:  
Kannst du? Woher? Wie oft hast du schon gespritzt? Und warum? Wie lang ist das her?

Alex:  
Uhm… ich kann spritzen, reicht das nicht?

Matteo:  
Nein.

Carlos:  
Haha, Alex hat noch viel zu lernen.

Abdi:  
Wer gewinnt in einem Kampf: Matteo oder Alex?

Sam:  
Alex

Jonas:  
Alex

Carlos:  
Alex

Mia:  
Alex

Hanna:  
Wenns um David geht, Matteo.

David:  
Alex, ich schreib dich mal privat an…

Carlos:  
Ohhh… intimes Gespräch oder was? Nicht, dass Luigi eifersüchtig wird…

Alex:  
Ok.

Sam:  
Voll gemein! Ich will auch wissen, worum es geht!

Mia:  
Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur privat!?

Abdi:  
Ich auch! Ey, komm, David, sag mal!

Matteo:  
Ich bin nie eifersüchtig

Carlos:  
Is klar

Sam:  
Wieso privat? Wir wissen doch alle, worum es geht

Matteo:  
Muss vielleicht trotzdem nicht in großer Runde diskutiert werden?

Jonas:  
Luigi hat Recht. Wenn’s jetzt ins Detail geht, muss das ja nicht jeder von uns wissen.

Hanna:  
Außerdem könnt ihr David auch jederzeit fragen, wenn ihr Fragen habt! Er beißt nur manchmal :-P

David:  
@ Hanna: Haha :-P

David:  
Aber ja, Hanna und Jonas haben Recht. Ich erzähl euch gerne mal persönlich Details, wenn ihr Fragen habt, aber ich glaube, wenn wir das jetzt hier schriftlich anfangen würde, würden wir wahrscheinlich morgen noch hier sitzen und mir würden irgendwann die Finger abfallen vom tippen...

Jonas:  
Ihr könnt auch Matteo fragen ;)

Matteo:  
Lieber nicht

Sam:  
Matteo, Matteo, so bescheiden?

Matteo:  
Ne, aber… geht ja nicht um mich

Sam:  
Ich kann dich also was fragen, wenn es um dich geht?

Jonas:  
Ich rieche eine Falle. Lauf, Luigi!

Matteo:  
Fragen kannste alles, ich muss ja nich antworten.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whatsapp, David/Alex**

David:  
Hey.  
Sorry, dass ich dich direkt so überfalle, aber ich bräuchte tatsächlich Hilfe mit der Spritze. Normalerweise bekomme ich alle 3 bis 4 Wochen vom Arzt Testosteron in den Gesäßmuskel gespritzt und die nächste Dosis würde genau in die Zeit des Urlaubs fallen. Tendenziell kann man sich das Testo auch selbst in den Oberschenkelmuskel spritzen, aber ich hab das noch nie alleine gemacht und trau es mir auch nicht zu. Also falls du es dir zutraust und dich damit auskennst, wäre ich dir echt dankbar, wenn du das übernehmen würdest.

Alex:  
Ja, kann ich machen.

Alex:  
Ich musste mal gegen Thrombose spritzen. Ist noch nicht so lange her.

David:  
Echt? Danke! Das ist echt nett!

David:  
Gegen Thrombose ist doch auch in den Oberschenkel, oder?

Alex:  
Ja, genau. Hatte es relativ schnell raus, also kein Ding, nicht der Rede wert.

David:  
*daumenhochsmiley*

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whatsapp, Matteo/Mia**

Matteo:  
Mia, jetzt mal ehrlich: Kann Alex das wirklich?

Mia:  
*Lachsmilie* Oh mann, Matteo! Vertrau ihm doch mal ein bisschen. Der würd das doch nicht schreiben, wenn er es nicht könnte

Matteo:  
Ja, hast Recht. Aber trotzdem…. wie lang issen das her mit seinen Spritzen?

Mia:  
Noch nicht so lang…

Mia:  
Und falls es dich beruhigt: In dem Moment, in dem Alex erfahren hat, dass es um die Testosteronspritze geht, hat er Google aufgemacht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er Bescheid geben würde, wenn er es sich doch nicht zutraut.

Matteo:  
Oh, das ist… nett. *smiley der vor Schock die Augen aufreißt*

Mia:  
Haha, ja. Aber sag ihm nicht, dass ich es dir gesagt hab, das zerstört seinen Ruf

Matteo:  
Kein Ding :-)

\------------------------

**Whatsapp, David/Hanna**

Hanna:  
Hey, hat das geklappt mit Alex? Ist alles geklärt? Ich kann sonst meinen Dad nochmal fragen, wegen nem Arzt in der Nähe oder so?

David:  
Hey, das ist lieb, dass du fragen willst, aber Alex kennt sich aus und übernimmt die Spritze! Wenn er es doch irgendwie verhunzen sollte, komme ich gerne auf das Angebot mit dem Arzt zurück, aber davon wollen wir erstmal lieber nicht ausgehen *ängstlicher Smiley*

Hanna:  
Ich fürchte wenn er es verhunzt, wird er von Matteo umgebracht. Dann haben wir ganz andere Probleme :-) Ich denk, aber er würde es nicht sagen, wenn er es sich nicht tatsächlich zutraut

David:  
Ja, das denke ich auch, dass er es sonst nicht angeboten hätte. Und Jonas’ und deine Aufgabe wird sein, Matteo davon abzuhalten, Alex und mich nervös zu machen, wenn es soweit ist ;-)

Hanna:  
Haha, du bist ja lustig. Gehst du davon aus, dass wir irgendwelche Zauberkräfte haben, oder so? Sorry, David, den hast du dir jetzt angelacht, jetzt musst du ihn aushalten. ;-) Nein, Quatsch, wir werden’s versuchen, versprochen.

David:  
In den meisten Fällen halte ich ihn liebend gerne aus… aber wenn es um solche Sachen geht, tendiert Matteo zur Überfürsorglichkeit...

David:  
Nicht falsch verstehen - es ist schon auch irgendwie süß und ich bin echt dankbar und glücklich darüber, dass ich durch den Mist nicht mehr alleine durch muss!

Hanna:  
Ja, das kann ich verstehen, also dass Überfürsorglichkeit manchmal anstrengend sein kann. Aber auch wenn Matteo schon immer irgendwie fürsorglich war, wenn es um seine Freunde ging, ist das bei dir nochmal was anderes. Schon ziemlich knuffig, das so zu sehen. N ganz neuer Matteo irgendwie :)

David:  
Ob neuer oder alter Matteo - für mich ist er genau richtig!;-) (Jaja, das darfst du jetzt auch wieder knuffig finden :-P)

Hanna:  
Awwwww. Tu ich :-)


	27. 25.06.2019 - Wir freu'n uns jetzt

**Dienstag, 14:03 Uhr**

David:  
*will gerade für Matteo und sich was zu trinken aus der Küche holen, als Laura, die am Küchentisch sitzt, ihn anspricht und zum Tresen zeigt: „Da sind übrigens zwei Briefe für dich gekommen… ich glaub, von den Unis…“*  
*stellt die Wasserflasche auf dem Tresen ab und wirft einen Blick auf die Absender*  
*stellt fest, dass die Briefe tatsächlich von den Unis aus Köln und Hamburg sind und bekommt mit einem mal Herzrasen*  
*will eigentlich gar nicht wirklich wissen, was drin steht, will nicht, dass das eventuell ne Zusage ist, weil er sich gar nicht mit dem Gedanken befassen will, dass er eventuell auch dort studieren könnte – gerade jetzt, wo Matteo endlich einen Plan hat und sich hier in Berlin aufs FSJ beworben hat und wo er selbst das erste mal das Gefühl hat, angekommen zu sein und nicht mehr das Bedürfnis spürt, flüchten zu müssen*  
*hört Laura irgendwann amüsiert fragen: „Willst du sie nicht aufmachen?!“*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und steckt die Briefe in die Hosentasche*  
*murmelt*  
Später…

*lässt die Briefe in der Hosentasche und holt sie erst heraus, als Matteo zwei Stunden später duschen geht*  
*zögert und fragt sich, warum ausgerechnet Köln und Hamburg zuerst kommen müssen, warum nicht erst Potsdam und Berlin kommen konnten*  
*atmet schließlich einmal tief durch und öffnet dann erst Hamburg – eine Zusage – und dann Köln – ebenfalls eine Zusage*  
*kann sich darüber nicht wirklich freuen, weil ihm eigentlich jetzt schon klar ist, dass er die Plätze sowieso nicht annehmen will*  
*bekommt leichte Panik bei dem Gedanken, dass das seine einzigen beiden Chancen auf einen Studienplatz im Bereich Regie sein könnten und dass er von Berlin und Potsdam Absagen erhalten könnte und fragt sich, was er dann machen soll*  
*denkt daran, dass es immer sein Traum war, Regie zu studieren, aber dass seine jetzige Lebenssituation sich auch wie ein Traum anfühlt, von dem er nur bisher nicht wusste, dass er ihn hatte – dass er es bis vor kurzem gar nicht gewagt hatte, davon zu träumen, dass er mal einen Partner findet, der ihn liebt und genauso akzeptiert, wie er ist und der ähnlich denkt und tickt wie er, der so auf ihn eingeht und mit dem eine Beziehung so bedingungslos und ohne Zweifel und Komplikationen einfach so funktioniert; dass er einen Freundeskreis hat, der ihn so akzeptiert wie er ist und in dem er einfach er selbst sein kann; dass das Zusammenwohnen mit Laura so gut funktioniert – dass alles wäre vor einem Jahr so undenkbar gewesen und wenn er daran denkt, den Freundeskreis und Laura und auch ein Stück weit seinen Alltag mit Matteo hier zurücklassen zu müssen, dann scheint das für ihn fast ein größeres Opfer, als auf das Regiestudium zu verzichten*  
*ahnt, dass Matteo wahrscheinlich im Fall der Fälle sogar vorschlagen wird, sein FSJ dann eben in Köln oder Hamburg zu machen, auch wenn sie eigentlich ausgemacht haben, dass sie in Berlin bleiben, wenn einer von ihnen hier was bekommt*  
*will auf keinen Fall, dass Matteo hier alles über den Haufen wirft, jetzt, wo er endlich nen Plan hat, will nicht, dass Matteo seine Freunde und seine Mama wegen ihm zurücklassen muss*  
*muss an das Schicksal denken und daran, wie wichtig es ihm immer war, selbst zu entscheiden und seine Entscheidungen nicht von anderen abhängig zu machen und dass ihm wahrscheinlich jeder rationale Mensch sagen würde, dass es dumm und naiv ist, diese Entscheidung von Matteo und Berlin abhängig zu machen, dass er an seine Zukunft denken soll und dass für alles andere auch später noch Zeit ist, denkt dann aber andererseits, dass es tatsächlich /seine/ Entscheidung ist, die er nicht trifft, um irgendwem zu gefallen oder es irgendjemand anderem Recht zu machen, dass er sich nicht verbiegen würde und es sein eigener Wille ist, der sich einfach gegen Hamburg und Köln entscheidet; und dass es ja nicht nur um seine berufliche, sondern auch um seine private Zukunft geht und diese in den letzten Jahren viel zu kurz gekommen ist, dass er gerade dabei ist, nicht nur die Beziehung zu Matteo, sondern auch zu anderen Menschen zu festigen und dass es ebenso leichtsinnig und dumm wäre, dies für eine berufliche Zukunft aufs Spiel zu setzen, wenn es Alternativen gibt, wie eben ein oder zwei Wartesemester oder ein anderer Studiengang*  
*denkt über diese Alternativen nach, auch wenn er weiß, dass es dafür eigentlich noch viel zu früh ist, da die Antworten aus Berlin und Potsdam noch fehlen und hat dann auf einmal auch wieder Design als Studiengang im Kopf, auch wenn er weiß, dass es für das kommende Semester schon zu spät ist, weil er seine Mappe schon hätte einreichen müssen und er eigentlich immer gesagt hat, dass er sein Hobby nicht zum Beruf machen möchte, denkt sich aber, dass auch das durchaus in Frage kommt und er wahrscheinlich ganz gute Chancen auf einen Studienplatz hätte*  
*starrt eine zeitlang auf die beiden Zusagen, hört aber dann die Badezimmertür und lässt die beiden Briefe unter dem Zettelchaos auf seinem Schreibtisch verschwinden*  
*weiß noch nicht wirklich, ob er Matteo davon berichten möchte oder ob er warten soll bis Zu- oder Absagen aus Berlin und Potsdam kommen*

Matteo:  
*kommt in ner Jogginghose von David und nem frischen T Shirt von sich aus dem Badezimmer*  
*hat seine Haare nur halbwegs trocken gerubbelt*  
*kommt ins David Zimmer und sieht ihn am Schreibtisch sitzen*  
Hey…  
*lässt seine vorher getragenen Sachen auf seine Tasche neben der Tür fallen und kickt die Tür dann zu*  
*geht zu David rüber, schlingt seine Arme von hinten um seinen Hals und küsst seinen Kopf*  
Was machst du?

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo ins Zimmer kommt und er sieht, dass seine Haare noch nass sind*  
*lehnt sich gegen ihn, als Matteo die Arme um ihn schlingt und überlegt kurz bei seiner Frage*  
*grinst leicht und meint dann*  
Hmmm… nichts…  
*dreht seinen Schreibtischstuhl so, dass er Matteo gegenüber sitzt und zieht ihn dann rittlings auf seinen Schoß*  
*legt eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn sanft ein Stück zu sich runter, küsst seinen Hals und schnuppert an ihm*  
*verkneift sich einen Kommentar, dass Matteo gut riecht und öfter duschen sollte, weil ihm gerade nicht sonderlich nach ärgern ist*  
*murmelt nur*  
Jogginghose heißt, wir machen heute nichts mehr und gammeln im Bett?

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David ihn auf seinen Schoß zieht und schlingt die Arme wieder um seinen Hals*  
*schüttelt minimal den Kopf, als er an seinem Hals schnuppert*  
*erwartet einen Spruch, der aber nicht kommt*  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Hallo? Ich bin Berliner, ich geh mit Jogginghose überall hin…  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Aber gammeln klingt trotzdem gut… und nachher gleich irgendwann kochen… ist Laura da?

David:  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten und sieht ihn an*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ich nehm dich in Jogginghose aber nicht überall hin mit…  
*streicht ihm kurz die Haare aus der Stirn*  
*zuckt dann leicht mit den Schultern bei seiner nächsten Frage*  
Also vor zwei Stunden war sie noch da… und da sie sich nicht verabschiedet hat, stehen die Chancen ganz gut, dass sie irgendwann fragt, ob sie für uns mitkochen soll…  
*grinst leicht und verbirgt dann sein Gesicht wieder an Matteos Hals und schlingt die Arme um seine Taille*  
*hat wieder die Briefe im Kopf und die Frage, ob er Matteo davon erzählen soll oder nicht, denn eigentlich sind sie ja (noch) nicht wirklich wichtig*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Du darfst dann hinter mir hergehen und so tun, als ob du mich nicht kennst…  
*lehnt sich leicht gegen Davids Hand als er ihm die Haare aus der Stirn streicht*  
*nickt leicht*  
Oder ich helf ihr kochen… kommt drauf an, was sie geplant hat….  
*denkt an den Auflauf, von dem Laura letztens erzählt*  
*schlingt die Arme etwas fester um ihn, als er sich wieder gegen ihn lehnt*  
*vergräbt seinen Kopf n bisschen in Davids Haaren und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
*fällt dann erst auf, dass sich das so ein bisschen anfühlt wie vor Davids Outing, so als würde er was zurück halten*  
*sagt deshalb sanft*  
Hey… alles okay?

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er Laura beim Kochen helfen will*  
*mag es, die beiden in der Küche zu beobachten und murmelt*  
Mach das mal…  
*lächelt dann, als Matteo ihn ebenfalls fester umarmt und er einen Kuss auf die Haare bekommt*  
*küsst seinen Hals und schließt die Augen*  
*hört dann seine Frage und fühlt sich ein bisschen ertappt*  
*zögert kurz, nickt dann aber*  
*denkt sich, dass ja tatsächlich alles okay ist… dass er nen Alternativplan hat und dass alles so laufen wird, wie sie besprochen haben*  
*seufzt leise und geht ein bisschen auf Abstand, damit er Matteo anschauen kann*  
*sagt dann*  
Ich hab Zusagen aus Hamburg und Köln…  
*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*fügt überflüssigerweise hinzu*  
Berlin und Potsdam sind nach wie vor offen…

Matteo:  
*lehnt sich automatisch auch etwas zurück, als David es tut*  
*schaut ihn an*  
*erwartet nach dem Seufzer und der Stimmung irgendwie was schlechtes*  
*schaut ihn deswegen bei seinen Worten etwas verdattert an*  
Äh… und warum freust du dich dann nicht?  
*hört dann seinen Zusatz und versteht dann*  
Ahhh… okay, du hast Schiss, dass Berlin und Potsdam nix werden, aber wir haben schon Berlin gesagt?  
*kann irgendwie verstehen, dass das ne doofe Situation ist, aber will auf keinen Fall, dass so ne Nachricht nicht positiv ist*  
*schüttelt also leicht den Kopf*  
Nee, nee… so machen wir das nicht… Wir freu’n uns jetzt, verstanden? Du hast Zusagen bekommen! Für zwei Unis! Für n Studiengang, in den es echt schwer ist, reinzukommen! Das heißt nicht, dass du ne Entscheidung treffen musst, das heißt dass du super bist, alles klar?  
*stupst ihn leicht an und lacht ein bisschen*  
Du Spinner, ey! Das is kein Grund zum Seufzen.

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo fragt, warum er sich nicht freut und will ihm gerade sagen, weil er die Plätze eh nicht annehmen wird*  
*nickt dann aber, als Matteo sich selbst irgendwas zusammenreimt und setzt nochmal an, ihm zu sagen, dass sie auf jeden Fall in Berlin bleiben, als Matteo auch schon weiter redet*  
*lacht leise, als er meint, dass sie sich jetzt freuen und schaut ihn verliebt lächelnd an, weil er ihn gerade ziemlich toll findet*  
*wartet ein bisschen, als er fertig ist, ob noch was kommt und lacht dann wieder leise und kurz, als er tatsächlich fertig zu sein scheint*  
Okay, okay, überredet… wir freuen uns, weil irgendwem da draußen zu gefallen scheint, was ich mache.  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss und murmelt gegen seine Lippen*  
Und wir freuen uns, dass du so toll bist und dich für mich mit freust…  
*hat bisher tatsächlich den Gedanken noch gar nicht gehabt, die Zusagen tatsächlich auch als Erfolgserlebnis sehen zu können*

Matteo:  
*grinst sehr breit, als David ihm zustimmt*  
Ganz genau!  
*küsst ihn zurück und vergräbt seine Hand in seinen Haaren*  
Wir freuen uns, dass du so toll bist und Zusagen bekommen hast!  
*küsst ihn nochmal*  
Also: Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo ihm gratuliert und murmelt*  
Danke!  
*seufzt dann wieder, diesmal aber lächelnd*  
Wenn denen in Berlin und Potsdam mein Kram jetzt auch noch gefällt, wär’s perfekt…  
*denkt sich jetzt, dass die Chancen vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht stehen… wenn es doch schon mal zwei Unis gefällt, dass es dann auch den anderen beiden Unis gefällt*  
*stupst ihn leicht in die Rippen*  
Dann lassen wir uns jetzt einfach überraschen, ob du zuerst vom FSJ hörst oder ich zuerst von Berlin und Potsdam…

Matteo:  
*nickt doll*  
Natürlich gefällt denen das!  
*zuckt zur Seite, als er ihn piekst*  
Ey!  
*grinst dann aber*  
Na, ich muss erstmal überhaupt zum Gespräch kommen… aber das wird schon! Wir packen das schon!

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass sie das packen und grinst*  
*wiederholt lachend*  
Wir packen das!  
*streckt sich ein bisschen, um Matteo nochmal zu küssen*  
*wippt dann ein bisschen mit den Beinen auf und ab, schlingt die Arme fester um Matteo und versucht aufzustehen*  
*ächzt dabei und meint grinsend*  
Lass mal zum Bett rüber - du wirst schwer…  
*lässt ihn aber nicht wirklich los*

Matteo:  
*grinst*  
Tun wir!  
*küsst ihn dann grinsend zurück*  
*lacht, als er versucht aufzustehen und klammert sich an ihn*  
Komm schon, Mister Sport LK! Das packst du! Ich glaub an dich! Hoppa!  
*lacht, als David es nochmal versucht, aber wirklich nicht richtig hoch kommt*  
Okay, okay… dann lauf ich eben den weiten Weg…  
*löst sich langsam von ihm*

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo ihn anfeuert und pfft*  
Idiot!  
*versucht es nochmal, aber fällt wieder ächzend zurück auf den Stuhl*  
*grinst, als Matteo sich dann von ihm löst und aufsteht, um den weiten Weg alleine zu laufen*  
*wartet, bis er steht und steht dann ebenfalls auf*  
*greift nach seinem Arm, als er sich auf den Weg zum Bett machen will und hält ihn zurück*  
*beugt sich dann grinsend und kurzerhand runter und “schmeißt” sich Matteo über die Schulter*  
*trägt ihn die drei Schritte zum Bett und lässt ihn aufs Bett fallen*  
*schmeißt sich grinsend hinterher und landet auf ihm*  
*grinst*  
Doch was gelernt im Sport-LK…

Matteo:  
*gibt einen erschrockenen, überraschten Laut von sich, als David ihn auf einmal hoch hebt*  
*lacht dann aber und noch mehr, als David ihn aufs Bett fallen lässt*  
*grinst und lacht zurück und schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals*  
Angeber!  
*lässt seinen linken Arm wandern und legt seine Hand an Davids Hüfte, während seine rechte Hand in Davids Haare geht*  
Was hast du denn noch so gelernt im Sport Lk? Körperbeherrschung und so?  
*grinst leicht und zieht ihn dann runter in einen Kuss*

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo ihn “Angeber” nennt*  
Pfff… ich hab’s einfach drauf!  
*stützt seine Hände rechts und links von Matteos Kopf ab, um nicht mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihm zu liegen und lächelt, als Matteos Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen*  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief bei seiner Frage und grinst*  
Hmmm… Körperbeherrschung, Muskelaufbau, Teamgeist, blablabla…  
*wird dann von Matteo in einen Kuss gezogen, beugt sich zu ihm runter und lässt sich nun doch ein Stück weit mehr auf ihn gleiten*  
*fährt mit der einen Hand durch seine Haare und intensiviert den Kuss*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht als er weiter angibt*  
Voll!  
*nickt nur grinsend, als er aufzählt was er alles gelernt hat*  
*lässt seine linke Hand ein bisschen wandern als David den Kuss intensiviert*  
*streicht seinen Rücken hinauf und seine Seite runter*  
*fühlt leicht den Binder unter seinem Shirt und würde ihm in jeder anderen Situation wahrscheinlich sagen, dass er ihn ausziehen soll*  
*will ihn jetzt aber egoistischerweise nicht gehen lassen und vor allem weiter küssen*  
*hört dann ein Klopfen und wie Laura durch die geschlossene Tür sagt: “Hey, ich geh einkaufen, braucht ihr irgendwas? Und kochen wir nachher was zusammen, Matteo?”*  
*löst den Kuss seufzend, aber freut sich auch immer jedes Mal, wenn Laura ihn so involviert und annimmt wie ein Teil von ihnen*  
*ruft also zurück*  
Wir können nachher kochen und bring Schokolade mit!  
*grinst, weil er das immer sagt*

David:  
*seufzt leise in den Kuss, als Matteo über seinen Rücken und seine Seite streicht und nagt kurz sanft an Matteos Unterlippe, ehe er ihn richtig weiter küsst*  
*stöhnt dann frustriert auf, als Laura an seine Tür klopft und Matteo den Kuss löst*  
*beugt sich runter und beginnt, seinen Hals zu liebkosen, zu küssen und sanft rein zu beißen, während Matteo Laura antwortet*  
*grinst gegen seinen Hals als Matteo die Schokolade erwähnt und hört dann Laura durch die Tür rufen: “Wenn euch sonst noch was einfällt, schreibt einfach ne Nachricht… bis gleich…”*  
*wartet bis er die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fällt und sucht sich dann küssend den Weg zurück zu Matteos Lippen*  
*rutscht ein bisschen nach unten und fährt mit der Hand Matteos Seite runter, um kurz darauf sein Shirt leicht hoch zu schieben und mit der Hand drunter zu schlüpfen*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David sich nicht abbringen lässt, nur weil Laura vor der Tür steht*  
*erinnert sich, dass das auch mal anders war*  
*ruft noch schnell ein “bis gleich” hinterher, bevor er wieder kichern muss wegen Davids Liebkosungen*  
*murmelt ein “sturmfrei” gegen seine Lippen, bevor er ihn wieder küsst*  
*spürt eine Gänsehaut, als Davids Hand unter sein T Shirt schlüpft*  
*lehnt sich etwas vor und unterbricht den Kuss minimal, damit David ihm sein Shirt ausziehen kann*


	28. 26.06.2019 - Solidarität, Brudis!

**Mittwoch, 11:36 Uhr:**

**Whatsapp, David/Carlos**

David:  
Hey, na? Schon wach? Wollte mal nachfragen, wie es gestern mit Kiki gelaufen ist? Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?

Carlos:  
Hey, brudi, ja, grad so wach. Ja, mit Kiki war echt entspannt. Sie is voll davon überzeugt dass wir das packen und so… hat mich zumindest beruhigt. Und bei dir so? Noch alles tutti im 7. Himmel?

David:  
Das klingt ja nice! Freu mich für euch! Und vielleicht klappt’s ja echt, dass sie nach ein oder zwei Semestern nach Berlin wechselt. Ich drück euch die Daumen!  
Bei uns ist alles tutti. Matteo spielt gerade Zelda - ist wohl Sonntag wieder auf den Geschmack gekommen:-)

Carlos:  
Ja, hoffentlich! Ah, der kleine Zocker, ja, ja, pass auf, jetzt kriegst du ihn wieder lange nicht los vom Lappi

Carlos:  
Was ich noch sagen wollte, ich hab noch mehr gelesen, über Dysphorie und so. Und ich werd jetzt auf jeden Fall mehr meine Klappe halten, das is ja echt sehr unterschiedlich und so und von der Stimmung abhängig und ich will nich der Grund sein, dass du mies drauf kommst

David:  
Ach, keine Sorge - ich hab da so meine Mittel, ihn vom Lappi weg zu kriegen ;-) :-P

David:  
Find ich cool, dass du mehr gelesen hast. Danke! Angebot steht trotzdem noch: Bei Fragen einfach fragen… hab nämlich in den letzten Tagen festgestellt, dass diesbezüglich Offenheit auch gar nicht sooo schlecht ist, wie ich anfangs dachte…

Carlos:  
Haha, nice, Brudi! *schickt Auberginen smiley*

Carlos:  
Ja, cool… ich hab eher noch Fragen zu den Binderdingern: Kannst du nicht deine normalen auch zum schwimmen tragen? Und gibt’s die in verschiedenen Größen? und jetzt noch eine, die du nicht beantworten musst und doch n bisschen was mit Dysphorie zu tun hat: Es gibt ja sachen, die du gerne machst, also Sport… oder Sex… bei denen du den Binder nicht tragen solltest…. is das nich doof? Also wenn du dich ohne unwohl fühlst?

David:  
Rein theoretisch würde das irgendwie gehen mit den normalen Bindern… aber die “binden” nicht so gut wie Schwimmbinder - die sind aus nem weicheren Material und leiern im Wasser mehr aus. Ja, die gibt es in verschiedenen Größen - also wie Shirt-Größen S, M, L usw.  
Hmmm… und ja, das ist ziemlich doof. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich meinen zum Sport meistens an lasse - aber ich mach ja auch keinen Leistungssport. Für ein, zwei Stunden geht das schon. Und beim Sex… sagen wir mal so: Matteo versucht echt, es mir so leicht wie möglich zu machen - ich bin ihm dafür so megadankbar! Und in Gegenwart von ihm wird es langsam besser - und wenn du jemandem erzählst, dass ich mit dir über Sex und Matteo spreche, muss ich dich leider umbringen…

Carlos:  
Haha, ich sag keinem was. Brudi-Code, Mann! Also nicht umbringen, bitte. Aber ja krass, klingt echt schon ziemlich anstrengend alles… und schwimmen mit dem Ding findst du blöd, weil man's so sieht?

David:  
Zum einen das, ja, aber auch, weil ich halt schon ziemlich hervorsteche unter den anderen… ist ja nicht gerade so, dass es normal ist, wenn Jungs oder Männer mit nem Shirt, Binder, Neoprenteil oder irgendeinem anderen Oberteil ins Wasser gehen… da fällt man schon irgendwie auf und wenn man eh unsicher ist, stören die zusätzlichen Blicke halt extrem.

Carlos:  
Jaaa, das kann ich voll verstehn… hoff trotzdem, dass du dich von den blöden Dingern nicht zurück halten lässt… wie sieht denn so n Schwimmbinderding eigentlich aus?

David:  
Ich hoffe, dass mir im Urlaub die Überwindung vielleicht leichter fällt, weil wir unter uns sind und ihr ja eh alle Bescheid wisst, aber ich kann es halt echt nicht versprechen… mal sehen.  
*schickt nen Link von dem Schwimmbinder, den er sich bestellt hat und schreibt dazu*  
So sehen die aus - also das ist der, den ich mir bestellt hab.

Carlos:  
Ah, okay, alles klar. Ja, also wie gesagt, wenn ich was tun kann oder nicht tun kann, dann hau raus, ne?

David:  
Mach ich, danke!

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**Whatsapp, Matteo/Carlos, 12:15 Uhr:**

Carlos:  
Ey, Brudi, Alter, ich hab ne Idee! Aber ich wollt dich erst fragen, was du davon hältst und es muss auf jeden Fall geheim bleiben, also kein Wort zu David! Verhalt dich unauffällig! Ich weiß, dass er gerade neben dir sitzt!

Matteo:  
Haha, alter, verhalt dich unauffällig. Du bist ja lustig. Wie liest man denn auffällig Nachrichten? Egal, was denn los?

Carlos:  
Ich hab mich gerade mit David über diese Schwimmbinder unterhalten. Naja, eigentlich über Binder allgemein, aber bei den Schwimmbindern kam mir die Idee…

Matteo:  
Jaja, über Binder…. *schickt Auberginen smiley*

Carlos:  
Jedenfalls hat er halt gemeint, dass für ihn eigentlich am blödesten ist, dass er im Binder halt so hervorsticht unter allen anderen Männern, die halt oben ohne Schwimmen gehen. Kann ich voll verstehen, ey. Stell dir mal vor, wir müssten auf einmal n Badeanzug tragen oder so… jedenfalls kam mir da die Idee: Was issen, wenn wir uns alle so ein Ding bestellen? Dann ist er nicht allein damit. Meinst du, er fänd das cool oder eher uncool. Will ja auch irgendwie nicht, dass er dadurch noch mehr Dysphorie kriegt. Du kennst ihn ja da besser als ich…

Matteo:  
Alter, wer bist du und was hast du mit Carlos gemacht? Das is ne mega Idee, Brudi! Wirklich! Ich glaub, das fänd er cool! Ich mein, klar, Dysphorie is halt irgendwie auch tagesformabhängig und so, aber ich glaub echt, das würd ihm schon helfen.

Carlos:  
(Matteo: Jaja, über Binder…. *schickt Aubergine smiley*)  
Echt mann… keinen Plan, wie du jetzt auf *schickt 3 Auberginen Smileys* kommst… du denkst auch echt nur an das eine, du Sau!

Carlos:  
Ja, sauber - ich mach ma ne Gruppe mit den Jungs…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whatsapp, Matteo/Jonas/Abdi/Carlos, 12:42 Uhr:**

Carlos:  
Hey, Brudis, ich hab ne Idee für den Urlaub und wollte fragen, ob ihr auch dabei seid. Und zwar hab ich mit David nochmal über den Urlaub gequatscht und vor allem über’s Schwimmen und Dysphorie und so’n Kram halt und er meinte, dass es für ihn halt vor allem blöd ist, so’n Schwimmbinder zu tragen, weil er halt der einzige ist und dann alle gucken und so. Jedenfalls hab ich überlegt, ob’s nicht irgendwie cool wäre, wenn wir im Urlaub auch alle so’n Ding tragen würden… dann wär er halt nicht allein damit… Was meint ihr so? Seid ihr dabei? Oder findet ihr die Idee doof?

Jonas:  
Woher weißt du denn bitte, was Dysphorie ist?

Abdi:  
Bin dabei! Was sind denn Schwimmbinder?

Matteo:  
:-) Schwimmbinder sind Binder mit denen man schwimmen gehen kann ;)

Carlos:  
@ Jonas: Haha, ich kann lesen, Alter!

Abdi:  
Haha. Was sind denn Binder?

Matteo:  
Binder trägst du über der Brust, die sind eng und drücken die runter.

Jonas:  
Idee find ich super! Sollten wir echt machen. Wo kriegt man denn so Dinger und was kosten die?

Abdi:  
Ah, krass. Aber macht Sinn, ja...

Carlos:  
*schickt den Link, den David ihm gerade geschickt hat*  
Also den hat David sich bestellt! Wär ja schon nice, wenn tatsächlich alle Jungs genau den gleichen hätten, oder?

Matteo:  
Krass.

Jonas:  
Was denn?

Matteo:  
Das Carlos weiß, was für n Binder sich mein Freund bestellt hat

Jonas:  
<3 <3 <3

Matteo:  
Was?

Jonas:  
Du hast “mein Freund” gesagt.

Matteo:  
Idiot!

Abdi:  
Also ich hab grad mal gegooglet und das is ja echt krass. Nicht, dass wir dann alle keine Luft mehr kriegen

Carlos:  
Also David sagt, wird erst so nach 8 Stunden anstrengend und ätzend wegen Luft und Rückenschmerzen und so. Und halt beim Sport und viel Bewegung. Ich mein, wir sind ja nicht acht Stunden am Tag schwimmen… außerdem: Solidarität, Brudis! Wenn David da durch muss, dann schaffen wir das auch!

Jonas:  
Find ich echt cool, dass dich das so interessiert Carlos! *daumenhoch*

Jonas:  
Machen wir ne Sammelbestellung oder bestellt jeder für sich?

Carlos:  
Jeder für sich. Wir haben doch alle Prime.

Abdi:  
Geht klar.

Matteo:  
Äh, nee… irgendjemand sollte für mich mitbestellen und auch für mich mit nach Heidesee nehmen, bitte.

Jonas.  
Ich kann für dich mitbestellen und auch mit einpacken, kein Ding!

Carlos:  
Ja, cool, Leute! Das wird der Hammer! Müssen dann noch bequatschen, wie wir ihm am besten die Dinger präsentieren oder so…

Matteo:  
Danke, Jonas! *daumenhoch smiley*

Abdi:  
Find ich echt cool, dass wir das machen. Alle Jungs für David!

Matteo:  
:-) Top!

Jonas:  
Naja… alle Jungs? Was issen mit Alex? Sollten wir den nicht eigentlich auch fragen? Nicht, dass der sich irgendwie ausgeschlossen fühlt oder so…

Carlos:  
Also ich frag den nicht!

Abdi:  
Oh, den haben wir glatt vergessen.

Matteo:  
Bin jetzt auch nicht so dicke mit dem. Und ich muss mir noch die Option offen halten ihn eventuell umbringen zu können. Aber du kennst ihn doch wegen Abi chacker clan und so….

Jonas:  
Also wenn’s für euch okay ist, dann frag ich ihn echt… fänd’s irgendwie cool, wenn tatsächlich alle Jungs mitmachen würden…

Carlos:  
Wenn er denn mitmacht… ja, aber von mir aus, frag halt - wenn’s sein muss…

Abdi:  
Ja, frag ihn. Wirklich alle is besser

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whatsapp, Jonas/Alex, 13:24 Uhr:**

Jonas:  
Hey Alex, die Jungs und ich haben uns grad was überlegt für David. Und wir, bzw jetzt ich, wollte dich fragen ob du mitmachen willst? David muss Binder tragen und im Urlaub dann auch Schimmbinder für den See, aber er fühlt sich damit nicht so wohl, weil er damit so heraussticht. Wir haben uns gedacht, wir bestellen uns einfach alle so ein Ding und gehen damit schwimmen und somit ist David nicht allein. Du musst natürlich nicht mit machen, weiß auch nich wie viel du mit David eigentlich zu tun hast, aber ich dachte, ich frag dich mal?

Alex:  
Oh mann… so’n Gruppending… ist ja nicht wirklich meins, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Wär’s okay, wenn ich mir das bis morgen überlege?

Jonas:  
Ja, klar. Wie gesagt, gar kein Stress. Du musst echt nicht.

Alex:  
Wie sieht so ein Schwimmbinder denn aus? Hast du mal einen Link oder so, wo ich mir das mal genauer angucken kann?

Jonas:  
Ja, moment.  
*schickt den allseits bekannten Link*  
Das ist der den wir uns alle holen.

Alex:  
Danke! ich überleg’s mir...


	29. 27.06.2019 - Bin dabei

**Donnerstag, 2:53 Uhr:**

David:  
*wird nachts wach, weil er aufs Klo muss und versucht erst, wieder einzuschlafen und den Toilettengang bis zum nächsten Morgen hinauszuzögern, stellt dann aber irgendwann fest, dass er wirklich dringend muss und gehen sollte*  
*pellt sich vorsichtig aus Matteos Umarmung und steht leise auf*  
*geht zur Tür und öffnet diese leise, um niemanden zu wecken*  
*betritt das Wohnzimmer und will eigentlich direkt weiter zum Bad*

Alex:  
*ist nachts wach geworden, weil er einfach manchmal unruhig schläft und merkt, dass er einen trockenen Mund hat*  
*lässt Mia vorsichtig los und rollt sich aus dem Bett*  
*geht in die Küche und holt sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank*  
*meint, eine Tür zu hören aber ignoriert es*  
*geht lieber schnell wieder Richtung Mias Zimmer*  
*sieht dann aber ne Gestalt im Wohnzimmer und bleibt stehen*  
*ist sich nicht sicher, ob es Matteo oder David ist*  
Hey?

David:  
*meint, die Kühlschranktüre zu hören, als er Matteos Zimmer gerade verlassen hat und überlegt kurz, einfach schnell zurück in Matteos Zimmer zu gehen*  
*hört dann aber schon ein leises “Hey” und schlingt sich als erstes reflexartig die Arme vor die Brust, da er nachts natürlich keinen Binder trägt*  
*erkennt dann recht schnell Alex, der aus der Küche kommt und meint leise*  
Hey…  
*steht ein bisschen wie angewurzelt da, löst sich aber dann aus seiner Starre und deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Bad*  
*murmelt leise*  
Muss nur eben ins Bad…  
*ist sich nicht sicher, ob er Alex den Vortritt lassen oder selbst zuerst gehen soll*

Alex:  
*macht noch einen Schritt und erkennt dass es David ist*  
*sieht, wie er sich sofort die Arme vor die Brust schlägt und schnallt, dass er wohl keinen Binder trägt*  
*berührt das irgendwie und findet es krass und irgendwie auch scheiße, dass das was ist, wo David sofort so reflexartig reagiert*  
*denkt sich, dass er da bestimmt gar nicht mehr drüber nachdenkt*  
*denkt auch, dass er verdient hat, deswegen nicht ein Außenseiter zu sein*  
*sieht dann sein Kopfnicken und hört seine Worte*  
Geh ruhig vor...  
*sieht, wie er sich wieder in Bewegung setzt*  
*geht dann hinterher und verschwindet in Mias Zimmer*  
*setzt sich auf den Bettrand und greift sein Handy*  
*klickt auf den Link den Jonas geschickt hat*  
*schaut ihn sich eine Weile an und klickt dann zurück*  
*schreibt eine Nachricht an Jonas*

Bin dabei.


	30. 28.06.2019 (1) - Mach du auf!

**Freitag, 12:34 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*ist dran mit Einkauf für die WG und hat David tausendmal versichert, dass er das auch alleine hinkriegt, weil Laura David gebeten hat, ihr bei irgendwas zu helfen*  
*haben verabredet, dass Matteo den Einkauf macht und dann zu David kommt, da sie die letzten paar Tage in der WG verbracht haben*  
*räumt gerade die letzten Sachen weg und geht dann in sein Zimmer*  
*schmeißt n paar saubere Sachen in seinen Rucksack und greift dann nach seinem Handy*  
*macht n Bild von seinem mittlerweile immer leerer aussehenden Schrank und schickt es David*  
Whatsapp David/Matteo:  
Matteo:  
:-) Ich muss mal wieder Sachen von dir mit zurück nehmen. Mach mich gleich auf den Weg. Seid ihr fertig? Soll ich irgendwas mitbringen?

David:  
*hat mit Laura zusammen eine neue Deckenlampe im Flur angebracht, die sie von einer Arbeitskollegin geschenkt bekommen hat und war damit schneller fertig als gedacht*  
*hat die restliche Zeit genutzt, um sein Zimmer aufzuräumen und ist dann eingefallen, dass er noch zwei oder drei Maschinen Wäsche auf dem Trockenspeicher hängen hat*  
*ist nach oben, um diese zu holen und hat dabei festgestellt, dass auch ziemlich viele Sachen von Matteo dabei sind*  
*faltet die Wäsche in seinem Zimmer und will gerade alles in den Schrank räumen, als er bemerkt, dass dieser so gut wie voll ist und gar nicht mehr alles rein passt*  
*muss leise lachen, als er feststellt, dass Matteos und seine Klamotten inzwischen so bunt gemischt im Schrank liegen, dass es wohl einige Mühe kosten würde, sie wieder auseinander zu sortieren*  
*hört dann sein Handy vibrieren und grinst sehr, als er das Bild von Matteos fast leerem Schrank sieht*  
*macht ein Foto von seinem Kleiderschrank und eins von der restlichen Wäsche auf dem Bett, die nicht mehr rein passt*  
Whatsapp David/Matteo:  
David:  
Ich hab hier ein anderes Problem…;-)  
Wir sind fertig mit der Lampe. Ging ganz schnell. Kannst du vielleicht von unten die Post mitbringen? Freu mich auf dich!

Matteo:  
*bekommt die Antwort von David, als er noch in seinem Zimmer ist und lacht*  
*lässt den Rucksack auf sein Bett fallen und beschließt, dann ohne Klamotten zu David zu fahren*  
*weiß, dass er da auch noch ne Tasche hat*  
Whatsapp David/Matteo:  
Matteo:  
Jap, macht Sinn, haha. Müssen wir mal wieder n bisschen aufteilen… mach mich jetzt los, bis gleich  
*verlässt dann sein Zimmer und geht in den Flur*  
*hat keine Ahnung, wer da ist oder nicht, aber ruft ein “bin weg!” in den Flur*  
*fährt dann rüber zu David und greift den Batzen Post aus dem Briefkasten*  
*fragt sich, warum die eigentlich immer so viel Post haben und er gar nicht, während er die Treppen hoch steigt*  
*klopft oben an die Tür und drückt dann einmal auf die Klingel*

David:  
*hat die Klamotten vom Bett auf den Schreibtisch geräumt und sich dabei überlegt, dass sie wohl mal nen Schwung mit zu Matteo nehmen und auch mal wieder häufiger dort übernachten müssen, damit es sich besser aufteilt*  
*ist dann in die Küche gegangen, um Kaffee zu kochen und hört von dort aus wenige Minuten später das Klopfen und die Klingel*  
*freut sich, dass Matteo so schnell war und öffnet ihm vorfreudig die Tür*  
*findet es immer wieder schön, ihn wieder zu sehen, auch wenn sie nur kurze Zeit getrennt waren und breitet lächelnd die Arme aus*  
Na? Alle Einkäufe erledigt?

Matteo:  
*lächelt sofort, als die Tür aufgeht*  
Na?  
*tritt sofort in seine Arme und umarmt ihn*  
Ja, ich war ein Top-Mitbewohner…  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und umarmt ihn dann richtig*  
*reicht ihm den Batzen Post, nachdem er wieder einen Schritt zurück gemacht hat*  
*macht die Haustür zu und tritt seine Schuhe aus*  
Warum kriegt ihr eigentlich immer so viel Post?

David:  
*grinst, als er meint, dass er ein Top-Mitbewohner war und erwidert seine Umarmung, den Kuss und auch die zweite Umarmung*  
*drückt ihn feste an sich und gibt ein wohliges Knuddelgeräusch von sich*  
*nimmt dann die Post entgegen und murmelt*  
Danke…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei seiner Frage*  
Keine Ahnung… das meiste ist sowieso immer für Laura… irgendwelche Rechnungen oder so…  
*wirft einen Blick auf den ersten Brief und sieht, dass dieser tatsächlich für Laura ist*  
*wartet, bis Matteo die Schuhe aus hat und fragt dann*  
Willst du n Kaffee? Ist gerade fertig?  
*geht schonmal in die Küche, weil er auf jeden Fall einen will und schaut auf  
dem Weg dorthin die restlichen Briefe durch*  
*bekommt augenblicklich Herzklopfen, als er einen Brief an ihn von der Uni Potsdam und beim weiter durchschauen einen von der Uni Berlin im Stapel findet*  
*atmet einmal tief durch, als er die Küche erreicht und dreht sich dann zu Matteo um, hält die Briefe hoch und sagt leise*  
Sie sind da…

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort*  
Kaffee klingt gut…  
*folgt David in die Küche und will gerade Tassen aus dem Schrank holen, als David sich zu ihm umdreht*  
*hält sofort inne und starrt auf die Briefe und dann auf David  
*ist sich sehr sicher, dass es Zusagen sind und lächelt leicht*  
Na, mach schon auf!

David:  
*zieht skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, als Matteo so zuversichtlich meint, dass er sie aufmachen soll*  
*hat ziemliche Angst, dass es Absagen sind und weiß, dass seine Stimmung in den nächsten Tagen definitiv vom Inhalt dieser beiden Briefe abhängen wird*  
*versucht, sich selbst zu beruhigen und sagt sich, dass sie doch nen Plan haben und dass es eigentlich egal ist, was drin steht, aber kann nicht leugnen, dass er sich schon ziemlich wünscht, dass es Zusagen sind*  
*schüttelt den Kopf zu Matteos Aufforderung und verzieht gequält lachend das Gesicht*  
Ich will nicht…  
*schaut auf die Briefe und dann wieder zu Matteo und drückt sie ihm kurzerhand in die Hand*  
Mach du auf!  
*atmet einmal tief durch und geht rückwärts zwei Schritte Richtung Barhocker und setzt sich*  
*nagt nervös an seiner Unterlippe, wippt mit dem Bein und schaut Matteo erwartungsvoll an*

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David sagt, dass er sie nicht aufmachen will*  
*will gerade sagen, dass sie ja auch warten können, als er sie ihm in die Hand drückt*  
Ernsthaft?  
*sieht, wie nervös David ist und nickt dann*  
Okay…  
*legt einen Brief auf den Tresen und macht den anderen vorsichtig auf*  
*holt den Brief raus und faltet ihn auseinander*  
*grinst und schaut zu David*  
Zusage aus Potsdam. Siehste!

David:  
*beobachtet Matteo genau, sieht ihn dann grinsen und denkt sich, dass das wahrscheinlich ein gutes Zeichen ist*  
*hört dann seine Worte, lächelt ebenfalls erleichtert und atmet aus*  
*spürt, wie sein Herz immer noch heftig klopft, aber diesmal vor Freude: Ne Zusage aus Potsdam ist super - zur Not kann er dahin auch pendeln, falls von Berlin ne Absage kommt*  
*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Jaja… du hast es gewusst…  
*greift den Brief aus Berlin vom Tresen und reicht ihn Matteo*  
*ist immer noch ein bisschen nervös, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie vor einigen Minuten*  
Jetzt Berlin…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja ja, ich hab es gewusst…  
*nimmt den Brief aus Berlin*  
Okay, jetzt Berlin… der alles entscheidende Umschlag… was wird die Zukunft bringen für Herrn David Schreibner? Dun dun dun!  
*grinst nur, als David ihm einen Blick zuwirft und macht den Brief dann auf*  
*überfliegt ihn schnell und kann sich wieder das Grinsen nicht verkneifen*  
Ich würd sagen, wir bleiben in Berlin!  
*zieht David in eine Umarmung*  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

David:  
*wirft Matteo den Sekretariatsblick zu, als dieser das Öffnen des Briefes unnötig in die Länge zieht, muss dann aber doch leise lachen bei seinen Worten*  
*beobachtet Matteo, wie er dann doch den Brief aufmacht und wird wieder erst, bis das Grinsen auf Matteos Gesicht erscheint*  
*hört seine Worte und strahlt ihn an*  
*kann es kaum glauben, dass er tatsächlich Zusagen von allen vier Unis erhalten hat*  
*drückt Matteo an sich und wiederholt*  
Wir bleiben in Berlin!  
*lacht leise und erleichtert und stößt ein kleines “Puh” und “Danke” aus, als Matteo ihm gratuliert*  
*löst dann die Umarmung mit einem Arm, hält Matteo aber mit dem anderen nah bei sich und nimmt ihm grinsend den Brief aus der Hand*  
Zeig!  
*muss es jetzt selbst schwarz auf weiß lesen und strahlt sehr, als er es dann tut*

Matteo  
*freut sich unglaublich, weil David sich so freut und so erleichtert scheint*  
*reicht ihm natürlich sofort den Brief und beobachtet ihn, wie er ihn liest*  
*tritt dann doch aus seiner Umarmung zurück und greift sich sein Handy*  
Halt mal hoch, ich mach n Foto!  
*macht ein paar Fotos, wie David freudestrahlend den Brief hochhält*  
*lädt dann das beste Bild zu Instagram hoch, schwärzt natürlich alle Daten und schreibt drunter “4 Bewerbungen 4 Zusagen #meinfreundistbesseralsdeiner”*  
*grinst leicht, als David immer noch ganz verzückt auf den Brief schaut und nutzt die Zeit, um ihnen beiden mal Kaffee ein zu schenken*

David:  
*löst sich nur widerwillig von Matteo, hört dann aber, dass er ein Foto machen will und hält strahlend die Zusage hoch*  
*sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er das Bild direkt bei Insta hochläd und lacht leise*  
Vielleicht solltest du wenigstens ab und zu auch mal ein Bild von dir selbst posten… oder von uns beiden… sonst denken die Leute womöglich noch, ich hätte deinen Account gehackt…  
*schaut dann wieder in den Brief und liest sich nun auch das Kleingedruckte durch, also wann er sich wo melden muss usw*  
*nimmt Matteo eine der Kaffeetassen ab und lächelt ihn an*  
Danke…  
*sieht dann, dass Laura in die Küche kommt: “Ich hab Kaffee gerochen! Habt ihr noch ne Tasse für mich?”*

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Mach ich doch… außerdem ist das mein Insta, ich kann da hochladen, was ich will… und die Leute bekommen ja noch ihre Memes, jeden Montag, da beschwert sich also keiner.  
*grinst ihn an, weil er es bestimmt nicht lassen wird, Fotos von ihm hochzuladen*  
*setzt sich auf den Barhocker und nippt an seinem Kaffee*  
*sieht dann, wie Laura in die Küche kommt*  
Hey… joa, denk schon…  
*deutet zur Kaffeekanne*  
*sieht dann, wie Laura den Brief in Davids Hand sieht und fragt: “Noch ne Rechnung?”*

David:  
*schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf über Matteos Instagewohnheiten, aber fühlt sich auch ein bisschen geehrt, dass er so häufig ein Foto von ihm oder ihnen beiden hochläd*  
*will Laura gerade antworten, dass noch Kaffee da ist, als Matteo es schon tut, nickt also nur zustimmend und beobachtet, wie Laura sich eine Tasse nimmt*  
*nippt selbst an seinem Kaffee und sieht sich dann auch den Brief aus Potsdam genauer an, auch wenn er eigentlich weiß, dass Potsdam für ihn jetzt nicht mehr in Frage kommt*  
*hört dann Lauras Frage und schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf*  
*deutet auf den Stapel Briefe, der für sie ist und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Schätze, die schon eher...  
*wedelt mit seinen beiden Briefen und seufzt einmal kurz glücklich*  
Dank denen sieht’s so aus, als würden wir dir noch ne Weile erhalten bleiben…  
*grinst*  
*sieht, wie Laura näher tritt und ihm die Briefe aus der Hand nimmt und sie überfliegt, lächelt und ihn dann grinsend und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansieht: “Moment… heißt das: Vier Zusagen? Freie Auswahl?”*  
*nickt erfreut und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Naja, die Entscheidung ist jetzt nicht wirklich schwer…  
*sieht sie breit lächeln und drückt sie, als sie ihn umarmt*  
*hört sie murmeln: “Herzlichen Glückwunsch!” und erwidert ihren Blick, als sie die Umarmung ein bisschen löst, um ihn anzusehen: “Ich bin stolz auf dich! Wirklich! Das ist toll!”*  
*grinst ein bisschen verlegen, freut sich aber über ihre Worte*  
*sieht, wie sie sich nun an Matteo wendet und auch ihn angrinst: “Tja, sieht so aus, als würde sich nicht viel ändern und wir könnten noch öfter zusammen kochen…”*

Matteo:  
*schaut den beiden zu und freut sich, dass Laura sich so für David freut*  
*wird dann erst wirklich klar, dass das wirklich bedeutet, dass sich nicht viel ändert*  
*sie bleiben in Berlin, nur ein paar Minuten voneinander getrennt, beide mit was zu tun*  
*grinst, als Laura sich ihm zuwendet und nickt*  
Sieht ganz so aus…  
*sieht, wie sie ihm zulächelt und ehrlich sagt: “Freut mich!”*  
*nickt grinsend*  
Ja, mich auch… aber die Regelung bleibt: Nur jedes dritte Mal zu Edith Piaf  
*hört Laura lachen und nicken: “Ein Deal ist ein Deal”*  
*lacht*  
Gut.

David:  
*lächelt, während er Laura und Matteo zuhört und trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee*  
*hört dann Laura: “Ich verkrümel mich mal wieder in mein Zimmer! Danke für den Kaffee…”*  
*nickt und murmelt*  
Bis später…  
*schlingt dann seitlich die Arme um Matteo, der auf dem Barhocker neben ihm sitzt und stützt sein Kinn auf Matteos Schulter ab*  
*küsst seine Schulter und murmelt lächelnd*  
Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch ne Zusage für dein FSJ… dann ist alles gut!  
*ist aber ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass das mit dem FSJ klappen wird*

Matteo:  
*grinst Laura zu und sagt auch*  
Bis später…  
*schlingt einen Arm um Davids Rücken, als er sich an ihn lehnt und dreht den Kopf leicht, um ihn ansehen zu können*  
Das klappt schon… und wenn nicht, find ich was anderes…  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und grinst leicht*  
Zukunft sieht ganz gut aus so.


	31. 28.06.2019 (2) - Glückwunsch, du Streber

**Freitag, 14:22 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, ok.cool**

Jonas:  
*postet einen Screenshot von Matteos Instagrampost von David mit seiner Zusage von der Uni in Berlin*  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du Streber! ;-)

Carlos:  
Hab ich noch gar nicht gesehen! Wie cool! Freut mich für dich!

David:  
Danke!

Abdi:  
Und wenn man nicht bei Insta ist, erfährt man solche Sachen gar nicht mehr?! Hättet ihr ja ruhig mal hier rein schreiben können! Trotzdem Glückwunsch, Brudi!

Matteo:  
Sorry, verpeilt, Abdi!

David:  
Ja, sorry! Und danke!

Carlos:  
Heißt das jetzt, dass ihr definitiv in Berlin bleibt?

Abdi:  
Ich les jetzt erst den Text drunter… 4 Zusagen?! Hammergeil! *daumenhochsmiley*

David:  
Ja, wir bleiben in Berlin und nerven euch weiter! :-D

Carlos:  
Also euer Geknutsche würd ich echt nicht vermissen… *kotzsmiley*

Matteo:  
Laber nicht, Carlos, würdest du wohl…

Carlos:  
Ja, okay, ein bisschen…

Jonas:  
Kamen deine Zusagen alle heute, David? Ich hab bisher noch nichts gehört…

David:  
Die aus Hamburg und Köln kamen schon Dienstag. Die aus Potsdam und Berlin heute. Keine Ahnung, nach welchem System die vorgehen. Du hörst bestimmt auch bald was!

Abdi:  
Das mit Hamburg und Köln hast du auch nicht erzählt… oder war das auch auf Insta?

Carlos:  
Köln soll ja auch nice sein… Schwulenhochburg und so… *Regenbogenflagge*

Matteo:  
*Gif mit Regenbogenflagge vor dem Brandenburger Tor* Kann Berlin auch…

David:  
Nee, das war nicht auf Insta. Und ich wollte erstmal Berlin abwarten, bevor ich von Hamburg und Köln erzähle.

Jonas:  
Hattest du Schiss, dass ihr doch noch umziehen müsst? ;-)

David:  
Ach Quatsch, ich doch nicht :-P Wobei doch ein bisschen… ziemlich… ;-)

Jonas:  
Ach, wir hätten euch einfach jedes Wochenende besucht…

Matteo:  
Als ob…


	32. 29.06.2019 - Du siehst gut aus heute

**Samstag, 18:37 Uhr:**

David:  
*sitzt bei Matteo im Zimmer - die Tür zum Wohnzimmer steht offen - und geht nochmal seine Fragenliste durch, da er und Matteo in zwei Tagen den dritten Vorgesprächstermin für die Mastektomie haben, während Matteo sich gerade in die Küche verkrümelt hat, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten*  
*streicht einige Fragen von der Liste, die beim ersten Vorgespräch schon beantwortet wurden und bei denen es keinen Sinn macht, sie nochmal zu stellen und überlegt, ob ihm noch weitere einfallen*  
*schreibt noch zwei bis drei Fragen auf und spielt dann mit dem Gedanken, die Liste nochmal ins Reine zu schreiben, weil es sicherlich einen blöden Eindruck macht, mit einer vollgekritzelten Liste zum Vorgespräch zu erscheinen*

Hans:  
*ist gerade in Ausmist- und Aufräumstimmung und kommt mit einem schon halbvollen Müllsack ins Wohnzimmer*  
*stellt ihn auf dem Boden und sieht erst gar nicht richtig, dass Matteos Tür offen steht*  
*bückt sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür, um unter dem Tisch aufzuräumen*  
*wirft ein paar Sachen in den Müllbeutel und legt ein paar Sachen zurück*  
*steht dann auf, weil er zur Couch gehen will und sieht dann in Matteos Zimmer David auf dem Sessel sitzen*  
*lächelt ihm zu und hebt die Hand zum Gruß*  
Hey… ich räum hier mal n bisschen auf, mach die Tür ruhig zu, wenn es dich stört…  
*geht dann zum kleinen Regal neben einem der Sofas und geht die Sachen da durch*  
*lacht auf*  
Oh mann, Neonfarben, wie lange liegen die denn hier schon?!?  
*dreht sich wieder zu Matteos Zimmer und fuchtelt mit den Farben*  
David, weißt du noch? Die Neon Party! Das war das erste Mal, dass du bei uns in der Wohnung warst, ne? Das ist doch bestimmt schon drei Monate her, oder?

David:  
*sieht Hans irgendwann mit nem Müllsack ins Wohnzimmer kommen und beobachtet ihn eine Weile grinsend*  
*bemerkt dann, dass er ihn auch bemerkt hat und nickt ihm zu*  
Hey…  
*schüttelt schnell den Kopf*  
Nee, stört mich nicht.  
*hat kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen und fragt sich, ob er wohl anbieten soll zu helfen, aber andererseits halten er und Matteo sich wirklich selten im Wohnzimmer auf und achten eigentlich meistens darauf, nichts rumliegen zu lassen*  
*schlägt eine neue Seite von seinem Block auf und will gerade anfangen, seine Fragen ins Reine zu schreiben, als er Hans wieder sprechen hört*  
*checkt im ersten Moment nicht, worum es eigentlich geht und hat auch nicht wirklich Lust, durch die halbe Wohnung zu brüllen, legt also den Block zur Seite, steht auf und schlendert mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen ins Wohnzimmer zu Hans*  
*grinst, als er Hans mit den Neonfarben sieht*  
*denkt dann über seine Fragen nach und darüber, ob er Hans darüber aufklären sollte, dass die Neonparty nicht das erste mal war, dass er in der Wohnung war*  
*nickt dann aber mal zu seiner Annahme, weil es jetzt zu kompliziert wäre und von Hans Seite wahrscheinlich tausend Fragen kommen würden, wenn er ihm erzählen würde, dass er ne Woche vorher auch schon dort war*  
Ähm ja...  
*legt dann nachdenklich die Hand in den Nacken und fährt sich durch die Haare, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckt*  
Drei Monate?  
*kommt es irgendwie länger her vor*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lacht leise*  
Sorry, ich kann mir absolut keine Daten merken…  
*könnte wahrscheinlich im Handy nachschauen, wann er Laura ihr Kinodate abgesagt hatte*

Hans:  
*sieht ihn an, als er zögert und denkt sich erst, David könne sich nicht erinnern, da überhaupt hier gewesen zu sein*  
*hört dann aber, dass er sich keine Daten merken kann*  
Moment, das haben wir gleich...  
*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche, tippt ein bisschen drauf rum und nickt dann triumphierend*  
Hey, genau drei Monate! 29. März war das!  
*lächelt David dann breit an*  
Das heißt, wir kennen uns jetzt genau drei Monate! Wie war das nochmal mit dem Kuchen zu Jubiläen? Wobei, haben wir auf der Party eigentlich miteinander gesprochen? Nicht wirklich, ne?  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht zählen wir dann doch lieber die Wurstbegegnung oder die Küchenbegegnung!

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Hans sein Handy aus der Tasche holt und grinst dann noch mehr, als er bestätigt, dass es heute genau vor drei Monaten war*  
*murmelt*  
Cool…  
*lacht dann, als Hans von Jubiläen und Kuchen spricht und schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Nee…  
*grinst*  
Du hast mit deinen Freunden diesen Auftritt hingelegt und irgendwer hat mir erzählt, dass du auch hier wohnst, aber wirklich miteinander gesprochen haben wir nicht…  
*lacht dann wieder leise und überlegt*  
Hmmm… Lass uns die Küchenbegegnung nehmen. Das war ja schon irgendwie unser erstes richtiges Gespräch…  
*hat das Gefühl, bei der Wurstbegegnung nur vor sich hingestammelt zu haben*  
*grinst dann wieder leicht*  
Aber sag mir ruhig n paar Tage vorher Bescheid, wenn wir Jubiläum haben… ich vergess das sonst sicherlich und wär ja irgendwie schade um den Kuchen und so…  
*dreht sich kurz wieder Richtung Matteos Zimmer und überlegt, ob er mit seiner Liste weitermachen soll oder ob er Hans nicht doch anbieten soll zu helfen*  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fragt dann*  
Soll ich dir hier eigentlich irgendwas helfen? Oder kommst du klar?

Hans:  
*lacht und wirft den Kopf zurück*  
Wir haben die Party richtig in Schwung gebracht, gib’s zu!  
*nickt dann bei Davids Entschluss*  
Küchenbegegenung, alles klar.  
*lacht dann wieder*  
Ich mach mir ne Erinnerung ins Handy und schreib dir dann.  
*als David sich wieder wegdreht, packt er die Neonfarben in den Müllbeutel und dreht sich wieder dem Regal zu*  
*schaut dann aber nochmal hoch, als David wieder spricht*  
*lächelt und winkt ab*  
Ach Quatsch! Ich komm schon klar! Das meiste hier ist eh mein Zeug, weil ich das kleinste Zimmer hab. Mach dir keinen Kopf.

David:  
*grinst zwar leicht zu Hans’ Worten und nickt, hat aber eigentlich nicht wirklich viel davon mitbekommen, weil er sich mit einem Mitschüler unterhalten hat - nur, dass Matteo kurz darauf irgendwie verschwunden war*  
*lacht dann aber, als Hans meint, dass er sich eine Erinnerung ins Handy macht*  
Ohja, bitte!  
*schaut ihm eine Weile beim entmisten zu und nickt dann, als er meint, dass er klar kommt*  
Okay…  
*stößt sich von der Couch ab und lächelt kurz*  
Viel Erfolg noch  
*geht dann zurück in Matteos Zimmer, setzt sich wieder in den Sessel und zieht den Block auf seinen Schoß*  
*ist in Gedanken aber nicht bei dem Vorgespräch, sondern bei der Neon-Party, bei Matteos und ihrem komischen Treffen in der Küche, bei Matteos Erleichterung im Gesicht, als er erfahren hat, dass Laura seine Schwester ist, bei der Erkenntnis, die sie wohl beide in dem Moment getroffen hat und bei ihrem Fast-Kuss*  
*fragt sich mal wieder kurz, was gewesen wäre, wenn er nach ihrer Unterbrechung nicht fast fluchtartig die Wohnung verlassen hätte und muss lächeln, als er daran denkt, wie selig er die ganze Zeit danach war bei dem Gedanken, dass sich Matteos und seine Lippen zumindest eine Minisekunde berührt haben*  
*schaut kurz ins Wohnzimmer, wo kein Hans mehr zu sehen ist*  
*hat gar nicht mitbekommen, wie dieser verschwunden ist*  
*seufzt leise und legt den Block zur Seite*  
*hat jetzt Sehnsucht nach Matteo und steht kurzerhand auf, um zu ihm in die Küche zu gehen*  
*muss lächeln, als Matteo genau an der Stelle steht und irgendeine Gemüse schnippelt, wo er auch stand, als sie sich fast geküsst hätten*  
*sagt leise*  
Hey…  
*stellt sich dann neben ihn und schaut ihn von der Seite an*  
*denkt sich “wie damals” und sagt irgendwann leicht lächelnd und ohne Nachzudenken*  
Du siehst gut aus heute...

Matteo:  
*ist in der Küche am kochen, nix großes, mehr Resteverwertung von dem, was noch so im Kühlschrank ist*  
*schnibbelt gerade Paprika und überlegt, Musik anzumachen, als David rein kommt*  
*schaut auf, als er David hört und lächelt*  
Hey…  
*schnibbelt erstmal weiter, als David sich neben ihn stellt*  
*hört dann sein Kompliment und grinst sofort*  
*denkt daran, als David es das letzte Mal gesagt hat, auch wenn er grad tatsächlich nicht auf dem Schirm hat, dass es heute drei Monate her ist*  
*denkt daran, wie kalt es ihn erwischt hatte, dass er es überhaupt nicht einordnen konnte, aber auch wie gut es sich angefühlt hat*  
*schaut ihn an und legt den Kopf schief*  
Und ist Laura immer noch deine Schwester?

David:  
*sieht Matteo grinsen und weiß in dem Moment, dass er sich erinnert*  
*bekommt leichtes Herzklopfen, als er daran denkt, wie viel sich seit dem Abend verändert hat - dass Matteo jetzt grinst im Kontrast dazu, wie fertig er eigentlich an dem Abend aussah*  
*grinst dann ebenfalls leicht, als Matteo ihn ansieht und er seine Frage hört*  
*tut so, als müsse er kurz überlegen, nickt dann aber*  
Jap…  
*legt ebenfalls leicht den Kopf schief und fragt*  
Erleichtert?

Matteo:  
*grinst noch mehr, als David so tut, als müsse er überlegen*  
*nickt sehr, als er fragt, ob er erleichtert*  
So sehr… über die Maßen… extrem doll erleichtert!  
*beugt sich langsam zu ihm und wackelt einmal mit den Augenbrauen*  
*will ihn gerade küssen, als die Wohnungstür auffliegt und Mia und Alex reinkommen*  
*kann nicht anders als zu lachen*  
Das is jetzt gruselig...

David:  
*versucht, ernst du bleiben, muss dann aber doch grinsen, als Matteo meint, wie erleichtert er ist*  
*wird allerdings wieder ernst, als Matteo sich vorbeugt, um ihn zu küssen und kommt ihm langsam entgegen*  
*erinnert sich kurz daran, wie es vor drei Monaten war und wie aufgeregt und unsicher er war, konzentriert sich aber dann auf Matteo - bis er die Wohnungstür hört und Alex und Mia reinkommen und an der Küche vorbei direkt in Richtung Wohnzimmer verschwinden*  
*zieht kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, lacht dann aber auch, als es Matteo tut und nickt*  
Total…  
*wird nach einiger Zeit wieder ein wenig ernster, seufzt leise und stößt sich wie damals von der Arbeitsplatte ab*  
*steht kurz ein wenig gespielt hilflos in der Küche und meint dann wie damals*  
Ich glaub, ich muss mal langsam los…  
*macht Anstalten, die Küche zu verlassen*

Matteo:  
*wollte ihn eigentlich gerade trotzdem in einen Kuss ziehen, als David wieder ernster wird*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er sagt dass er los muss*  
*macht zwei schnelle Schritte und hält ihn am Arm fest*  
Nichts da… das reicht jetzt…  
*dreht ihn leicht so, dass er ihn angucken kann*  
Heute krieg ich meinen Kuss, Idiot!  
*grinst dann leicht und küsst ihn, zaghaft und sanft, so wie ein erster Kuss sein könnte*

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo ihn am Arm festhält und meint, dass es jetzt reicht*  
*lässt sich von ihm zu sich ziehen und umdrehen und lacht leise bei seinen Worten*  
*kann gerade noch...*  
Kriegst du…  
*...murmeln, bevor Matteo ihn küsst*  
*schließt sofort die Augen und küsst ihn genauso sanft und zaghaft zurück*  
*hat leichtes Herzklopfen bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr Fast-Kuss vor drei Monaten genauso hätte stattfinden können*  
*schlingt irgendwann einen Arm um ihn, zieht ihn näher an sich und fährt mit der Hand des anderen Arms sanft durch seine Haare*  
*löst den Kuss irgendwann minimal und murmelt leise*  
Hättest du das mal schon vor drei Monaten gemacht…

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht, als David den Kuss löst*  
*lässt seine Arme aber um ihn geschlungen und nickt*  
Ja, hätt ich mal…  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
Obwohl, den ersten Kuss in nem trockenen Pool zu haben, is auch ziemlich cool….  
*grinst leicht und küsst ihn nochmal*

David:  
*lacht leise und nickt*  
Stimmt… in der Küche kann ja jeder… Pool ist cooler…  
*legt seine Hände an Matteos Wangen, als er ihn nochmal küsst und erwidert den Kuss zärtlich*  
*grinst dann irgendwann leicht in den Kuss rein, löst den Kuss wieder kurz und schaut Matteo lächelnd in die Augen*  
Trotzdem alles Gute zum Dreimonatigen Fast-Kuss-Jubiläum…

Matteo:  
*grinst und nickt*  
Und wir sind ja nicht jeder…  
*legt den Kopf schief und schaut ihn ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll an, als er den Kuss wieder löst*  
*weitet dann aber vor Überraschung die Augen*  
Das war heut vor drei Monaten? Ehrlich? Und du weißt das?  
*lacht leise*  
Ist das ein Traum? Wo bin ich? Wer sind wir?

David:  
*nickt lächelnd, als Matteo nachfragt, legt dann aber den Kopf schief und schaut ihn vorwurfsvoll an, als er so überrascht ist, dass er das weißt*  
*muss dann bei seinen nächsten Fragen aber auch leise lachen, aber meint sarkastisch*  
Ha-ha… sehr witzig!  
*gibt ihm ne sanfte Kopfnuss und meint dann provozierend*  
Vielleicht führe ich ja auch neuerdings Buch mit allen Daten?  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und grinst*  
*will ihm noch nicht sofort verraten, dass er die Info von Hans hat*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht*  
Sorry…  
*verzieht das Gesicht bei der Kopfnuss, aber weicht nicht zurück*  
*schaut ihn sehr skeptisch an*  
Tust du? Hast du nicht gesagt, ne Liste bringt nichts, weil du da eh nich drauf guckst?

David:  
*sieht Matteos skeptischen Blick und muss fast noch mehr grinsen*  
*findet es aber eigentlich ziemlich süß, dass er sich sein Problem mit Listen gemerkt hat*  
*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her*  
Vielleicht hab ich mir ja angewöhnt doch drauf zu gucken!?  
*lacht dann aber doch, schüttelt den Kopf und klärt die Sache auf*  
Neee, Hans hat gerade die Neon-Farbe im Wohnzimmer gefunden und in Erinnerungen geschwelgt, weil die Neon-Party in seinen Augen das erste mal war, dass ich bei euch in der Wohnung war und weil ich ihm nicht bestätigen konnte, dass es in etwa drei Monate her ist, hat er nachgeschaut und… auf den Tag genau…  
*streicht Matteo sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während sein Grinsen in ein Lächeln über geht*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Aber es war irgendwie auch mal schön, ein Jubiläum vor dir im Kopf zu haben…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf, als David meint, er hätte sich angewöhnt, drauf zu gucken*  
*grinst dann leicht, als er die Sache aufklärt*  
*wird aber etwas ernster, als er sich an Hans Auftritt erinnert und was dann folgte*  
*presst etwas die Lippen aufeinander*  
*lächelt dann aber wieder automatisch, als David ihn anlächelt*  
*legt seine Hand an seine Wange und streicht einmal sanft mit seinem Daumen über seine Haut*  
Find ich auch… und ich find’s noch schöner, dass wir es nicht so feiern, dass wir uns nur noch fast küssen…  
*grinst leicht und küsst ihn nochmal*

David:  
*beobachtet Matteo, als er erzählt und merkt schon, dass er kurz etwas ernster wird*  
*fällt dann auf, dass er ihn eigentlich nie gefragt hat, warum er sich damals auf der Party auf einmal in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hat*  
*wird dann aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Matteo wieder lächelt und mit dem Daumen über seine Wange streicht*  
*lächelt dann auch bei seinen Worten und murmelt kurz bevor Matteo ihn küsst*  
Nur noch Fast-Küsse wären Horror…  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und zieht ihn wieder näher*  
*küsst ihn eine zeitlang und lehnt dann seine Stirn gegen seine, als der Kuss irgendwann automatisch ausklingt*  
*fragt dann*  
Weißt du, was damals wirklich merkwürdig war? Dass irgendwie niemand hinterfragt hat, warum ich alleine bei euch in der Wohnung zurück bleibe, als alle noch feiern gegangen sind… naja, außer Laura…  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und fügt hinzu*  
Aber ich bin froh, dass ich’s gemacht hab… sonst hätten wir uns eine Woche später bestimmt nicht getraut...

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht, als der Kuss ausklingt und rutscht dann mit seinem Kopf auf Davids Schulter*  
*lacht leicht bei seiner Frage*  
Die waren alle zu besoffen, um irgendwas in Frage zu stellen….  
*lacht dann leise, als er Laura erwähnt*  
*fällt auf, dass er gar nicht weiß, wie viel und wie früh Laura eigentlich was wusste*  
Ach ja, Laura… was haste ihr denn erzählt? Ich hab total Lust, halbvolle Bierflaschen auszukippen?  
*lächelt dann und schiebt sein Gesicht n bisschen näher an seinen Hals*  
Irgendwann hätten wir uns bestimmt getraut… so oder so…

David:  
*muss leicht grinsen, als Matteo meint, dass die anderen zu besoffen waren*  
Wahrscheinlich…  
*schließt kurz die Augen, weil sich Matteos Gesicht an seinem Hals so gut anfühlt, beantwortet dann aber seine Frage*  
Hmmm… ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich es blöd finde, mich nicht von dir zu verabschieden und dass du mich eingeladen hast und wir uns noch nicht mal unterhalten haben…  
*zögert kurz und fügt dann etwas leiser hinzu*  
… und dass ich mir Gedanken mache, warum du in deinem Zimmer verschwunden bist und gucken will, ob du okay bist…  
*rutscht mit seinem Kopf auch in Richtung Matteos Hals und küsst ihn dort kurz*  
*nickt nur zu seiner Aussage, dass sie sich irgendwann so oder so bestimmt getraut hätten*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Du bist einfach so ein höflicher Mensch…  
*hört dann aber seine nächsten Worte und wird kurz starr*  
*kann sich noch genau erinnern, dass er sich machtlos gefühlt hat und entblößt, von Andi, den er überhaupt nicht kannte*  
*dass er panisch war, weil es ihm kurz gefallen hatte*  
*dass er enttäuscht und traurig war, dass David mit nem Mädchen aufgekreuzt ist*  
*dass er einfach dachte, alles entgleitet ihm und nichts ist so, wie es sein sollte*  
*schluckt leicht und sagt leise*  
Ich war nicht okay… aber es war gut, dass du geblieben bist… sonst hätte mich die Laurasache wahrscheinlich in den Wahnsinn getrieben….

David:  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten und nickt*  
Immer gewesen…  
*spürt dann, dass Matteo sich in seinen Armen versteift und fühlt sich einen Moment lang hilflos und machtlos*  
*fragt sich, ob es besser gewesen wäre, nicht zu erwähnen, dass ziemlich offensichtlich war, dass er eben nicht okay war*  
*streicht sanft über seinen Rücken und hält ihn weiter fest*  
*löst sich dann irgendwann leicht, um ihn ansehen zu können*  
*nickt, als er zu sprechen beginnt und sagt, dass er nicht okay war*  
*murmelt leise*  
Ich weiß…  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und lächelt dann*  
*küsst kurz seine Schläfe und sagt dann*  
Ich hätte euch einander vorstellen sollen, als wir reingekommen sind… bin wohl doch nicht so höflich, wie wir dachten…  
*wird dann allerdings wieder ein bisschen ernster und sagt leise*  
Ich hab gemerkt, dass du nicht okay warst...  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
… aber ich hab mich nicht getraut, genauer nachzufragen… wir kannten uns ja kaum…

Matteo:  
*entspannt leicht unter Davids Berührung*  
*versucht sich kurz an einem Lächeln, als David ihn ansieht*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, vielleicht….  
*denkt, dass das zwar geholfen hätte, aber das mit Andi hätte es auch nicht ungeschehen gemacht*  
*nickt leicht*  
Is schon okay… du weißt doch, manchmal wird mir einfach alles ein bisschen zu viel….  
*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*  
Ist nicht so wild… ich brauch dann n bisschen und dann geht’s wieder….

David:  
*schaut Matteo halb prüfend, halb besorgt an und nickt langsam bei seinen Worten*  
*will nicht weiter nachbohren und ihm vor allem glauben, wenn er sagt, dass es nicht so wild ist*  
*außerdem liegt das ganze ja nun auch schon drei Monate zurück und ist vielleicht längst schon abgehakt*  
*lächelt darum leicht und meint nur*  
Okay…  
*hört dann ein Räuspern und schaut automatisch zur Tür*  
*sieht dort Mia stehen, die leicht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe gezogen hat und minimal grinsend fragt: “Kocht ihr gerade oder knutscht ihr nur? Wir bräuchten auch gleich mal die Küche… vielleicht sagt ihr einfach Bescheid, wenn ihr fertig seid… also mit kochen.”*  
*kann nur nicken und sieht Mia wieder verschwinden*  
*schaut dann zu Matteo und deutet zur Arbeitsfläche*  
Soll ich was helfen?  
*streicht nochmal kurz über seinen Rücken und lässt ihn dann langsam los*

Matteo:  
*lächelt auch, als David lächelt und nickt nochmal bestätigend*  
*schaut dann auch zur Küchentür beim Räuspern*  
*murmelt*  
Spielverderberin…  
*sieht sie wieder verschwinden und ruft ihr hinterher*  
Braucht ihr die Küche zum kochen oder zum knutschen?  
*ist nämlich auch schon mehr als einmal Mia und Alex in sämtlichen Räumen dieser WG knutschend begegenet*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf auf Davids Frage*  
Nee, ich bin fast fertig, wollte eigentlich grad alles in die Pfanne hauen… kannst schonmal Teller in mein Zimmer bringen und Miss Winter sagen, sie kann die Küche in ner Viertelstunde haben.

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo Mia hinterher murmelt und ruft*  
*nickt dann, als Matteo meint, dass er fast fertig ist und wendet sich zum Küchenschrank, um Teller raus zu holen*  
*lacht leise*  
Wahrscheinlich stör ich sie dann beim Knutschen, wenn ich da jetzt anklopfe...  
*seufzt*  
Aber okay… bis gleich...  
*holt Besteck aus der Schublade und verschwindet mit Tellern und Besteck in Matteos Zimmer*  
*platziert beides auf seinem Bett und startet schonmal den Laptop, weil sie meist zum Essen irgendeine Serie schauen*  
*klopft dann an Mias Tür und ruft durch die geschlossene Tür*  
Die Küche ist in ner viertel Stunde frei…  
*hört ein “danke” durch die geschlossene Tür und geht wieder zu Matteo in die Küche*  
*holt dort zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank, bevor er anfängt, schonmal ein bisschen von Matteos Kochkram zusammen zu räumen*  
*spült schnell die Messer und Brettchen, die Matteo benutzt hat, damit Mia sich nicht beschweren kann, wie die Küche aussieht und lehnt sich dann neben den Herd und schaut Matteo an*  
*lächelt und sagt*  
Danke für’s Kochen!  
*findet, dass er das viel zu selten sagt und will, dass Matteo weiß, dass er das sehr wohl zu schätzen weiß, dass er ihn immer bekocht*

Matteo:  
*steht am Herd*  
*hat grad die Zwiebeln angebraten und tut jetzt den Rest Kartoffeln von gestern und die restlichen verschiedenen Gemüsen dazu*  
*schaut kurz auf, als David wieder reinkommt*  
*freut sich, als er schon mal Kram weg räumt, da er auf ne Predigt von Mia echt verzichten kann*  
*lächelt dann, als er sich bedankt*  
Kein Ding… danke fürs Aufräumen… ist auch gleich fertig hier…

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass es gleich fertig ist und tritt hinter ihn*  
*legt ihm von hinten die Arme um den Bauch und legt seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab*  
*küsst kurz seinen Hals und meint dann*  
Wir sind eben ein gutes Team…  
*fühlt sich gerade ziemlich wohl und heimelig und freut sich auf den Rest des Abends mit Matteo*


End file.
